Le temps des gardiens
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La suite des papillons, ou comment Vincent et Sephiroth parviennent à leurs fins. Non sans mal, il faut bien l'avouer. Il faut beaucoup d'efforts pour réintégrer un ancien cauchemar. Sans compter que Gaïa leur réserve quelques surprises.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ».**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire peut contenir des scènes de sexe entre hommes. Il n'y en aura pas dans tous les chapitres cependant.  
**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 1  
**

Sephiroth vit une lueur de tristesse traverser le regard de Vincent.

\- Je voulais en avoir, j'ai même pris des dispositions dans ce but, mais je ne crois pas que celle à qui j'avais fait appel ait finalement eu le temps d'agir en ce sens. Murmura l'immortel.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, pensant à ce jour lointain où le jeune homme, oh combien naïf, qu'il était alors était allé trouver Lucrécia Crescent.

(Flash back)

Lucrécia leva les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire en entendant frapper à la porte de ce qui lui servait de laboratoire.

\- Entrez...

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître Vincent, elle avait bien senti que depuis quelques jours le jeune homme désirait lui parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire de peur de lui déplaire.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Vincent ?

Le jeune homme cilla et la regarda nerveusement.

\- J'aurai une demande un peu particulière à vous présenter... depuis la mort de mon père je suis tourmenté par la crainte de disparaître à mon tour sans laisser de traces. Je sais que c'est dans l'ordre du possible et je n'ai pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un avec qui fonder une famille. J'ai donc décidé de laisser au destin le soin de décider pour moi. Je voudrai vous confier des échantillons de mon matériel génétique, si un jour il vous est donné de rencontrer une femme qui souhaite des enfants et qui n'est pas trop regardante sur l'origine du matériel génétique en question, j'aimerai que vous lui confiez le mien. Peu importe que je sois ou non encore en vie, je ne demande rien, pas même de connaître les enfants qui pourraient naître de ce que je vais vous confier. Ce sera sans doute mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils ne sachent rien de moi. Je ne vivrai sans doute pas longtemps. Pas assez longtemps pour être un père digne de ce nom.

Le silence retomba après ce qui était de loin le plus long discours que Lucrécia lui ait jamais entendu faire.

Elle était surprise et désorientée par la demande qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Il était encore si jeune, en pleine santé et il parlait de sa mort comme s'il devait disparaître d'un jour à l'autre. Cela lui serra le cœur. Aucun homme ne devrait parler en ces termes.

Vincent devrait être en quête d'une femme qui lui corresponde, une femme douce et gentille... au lieu de perdre son temps à veiller sur une équipe de scientifiques œuvrant sur un projet insensé.

Elle porta instinctivement les mains à son ventre encore plat, mais où la vie avait germé quelques jours auparavant.

Elle n'en avait pas encore fait part à qui que ce soit, pas même à celui qui était le futur père.

C'était presque ironique, l'homme en face d'elle voulait être père, il était prêt à tout, même à ne jamais connaître ses propres enfants et celui qui l'était déjà sans même le savoir ne voulait pas l'être.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire, je vous en donne ma parole Vincent.

(Fin flash back)

\- Vincent ? Tu es encore avec moi ? Questionna Sephiroth.

Vincent soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Oui... je pensais à mes espoirs de laisser une descendance... c'était si puéril.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Dit doucement Sephiroth. C'était humain. Tu es certain qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps ? Qui sait, peut être as tu d'autres enfants que Lochan quelque part.

\- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne le saurai jamais. Je lui ai dit de ne pas révéler d'où venait le matériel génétique que je lui confiais. Si elle a eu le temps de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre cette personne ne sait probablement rien à mon sujet. Répondit Vincent.

Sephiroth l'attira à lui et l'enlaça avec précaution pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Il ne savait trop quoi lui dire. Lui même n'avait jamais songé à avoir des enfants et il n'y pensait pas plus à présent. Vu ce qu'il était il était plus que prudent de sa part de ne pas se risquer à engendrer.

Vincent se laissa aller contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

Il était encore très fatigué, les blessures et les émotions n'arrangeaient rien.

Sephiroth le fit s'étendre et s'allongea à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur un coude pour le regarder s'endormir.

Vincent soupira et tendit la main, la posa sur le bras de Sephiroth. Il s'endormit peu après.

Sephiroth espéra qu'il pourrait se reposer le plus longtemps possible.

Lui n'avait pas sommeil, ce que venait de lui dire Vincent lui trottait dans la tête.

Et si Vincent avait eu des enfants malgré tout ? Comment seraient ils ? Il se prit à imaginer des enfants aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noirs et sourit. Quels que soient les apparences d'enfants nés de Vincent il était persuadé qu'ils seraient magnifiques.

La nuit tomba finalement, noyant la chambre dans l'ombre, mais Sephiroth ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas risquer d'éveiller Vincent en allumant la lumière, il resta à le contempler tant que la luminosité ambiante le permettait puis ferma les yeux à son tour et sombra dans le sommeil rapidement.

L'aube le réveilla, un rayon de soleil lui chatouillait le visage. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit que le regard de Vincent était posé sur lui, l'homme aux yeux rouges était visiblement déjà éveillé depuis un bon moment.

L'immortel lui adressa un sourire sincère et Sephiroth se rapprocha pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Je crois que nous devrions nous laver et attendre nos visiteurs. Commenta Vincent une fois que leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

Sephiroth aurait bien été partant pour une activité bien plus agréable qu'une toilette en attendant que reviennent Reeve et Shalua, mais il se leva à la suite de Vincent et constata avec soulagement que le corps de ce dernier était délivré des coupures reçues la veille.

\- Tu es déjà guéri... j'aurai cru que cela te prendrait plus de temps.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave. Lança Vincent en se dirigeant vers la petite salle d'eau qui se trouvait dans le prolongement de la chambre.

Sephiroth lui emboîta le pas, comme cela était prévisible la salle d'eau ne contenait qu'une douche, mais cela était amplement suffisant pour les deux hommes qui n'en demandaient pas plus.

Vincent tourna la tête vers Sephiroth une question silencieuse dans le regard.

\- Je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur. Répondit Sephiroth qui n'était pas pressé de se laver.

Après tout il n'avait pas été malmené par un forcené décidé à le violer la veille, il pouvait bien patienter un peu.

Sans compter qu'il avait bien l'intention de profiter de l'agréable vision de Vincent en train de se doucher.

Il s'adossa donc au lavabo et regarda l'immortel entrer dans la douche.

Vincent ouvrit l'eau, se mouilla rapidement, puis ferma le jet pour économiser l'eau et commença à se laver, sans prêter plus d'attention à la présence de son amant. Lequel fut d'abord amusé par cette preuve d'innocence, il était clair que Vincent ne pensait pas du tout que la vision de son corps nu et de ses mains occupées à le savonner pourrait inspirer des pensées pour le moins licencieuses. Puis, au fil des minutes, tandis que Vincent continuait à se laver avec une application des plus minutieuses, l'amusement laissa place à l'envie de le rejoindre.

Sephiroth n'était pas de bois face à un spectacle pareil et il n'y tint plus très vite. Il avait envie de poser à son tour les mains sur ce corps tentateur qui s'agitait à quelques pas de lui.

Que Vincent ne semble pas se douter le moins du monde à quel point il offrait une vision tentatrice était plus excitant encore que s'il avait fait exprès de l'aguicher.

Sephiroth aurait sans doute du être quelque peu honteux de s'exciter sur quelqu'un d'aussi innocent, mais pour l'heure il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remords à cela.

Ouvrant la porte vitrée de la douche il se glissa à son tour à l'intérieur, obligeant Vincent à reculer contre la paroi opposée.

Le regard rouge de l'immortel se posa sur Sephiroth, surpris et interrogateur, détaillant son visage décidé avant de glisser lentement le long de son buste jusqu'à atteindre une part de son anatomie qui avouait franchement dans quel état l'avait mis le bref instant qui venait de s'écouler.

Sephiroth vit Vincent ciller et relever vivement les yeux pour fixer à nouveau son visage, rougissant légèrement.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps... se risqua à dire Vincent d'un ton mal assuré.

Ce n'était pas ce que voulait entendre Sephiroth et il le fit clairement comprendre à son amant en posant ses mains sur lui.

\- Sephiroth... protesta faiblement Vincent tandis que les mains de l'autre entreprenaient de parcourir son corps mouillé et encore couvert de savon.

\- Ne panique pas mon pyrope (1), je ne vais que te laver... et j'espère bien que tu vas en faire autant pour moi. Lui souffla Sephiroth à l'oreille.

Pyrope... ce petit surnom qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir surpris Vincent, mais il apprécia cependant cette marque d'affection. Par dessus tout, il savoura le fait que Sephiroth ne se contente pas de mentionner une pierre précieuse rouge plus connue comme le rubis ou le diamant rouge. Cela prouvait que l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la question. Il ne pouvait pas être en reste, et il savait déjà quel surnom lui donner.

\- Avec plaisir mon demantoïde (2). Répondit il en se rapprochant pour embrasser Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sourit, acceptant le surnom et le baiser avec plaisir. Il fit glisser avec douceur ses mains sur les flancs de Vincent et le sentit frissonner à son contact. C'était si agréable de savoir qu'il pouvait troubler son amant par un effleurement aussi léger, mais il avait promis d'être sage et il s'y tiendrait, même si cela lui en coûtait et qu'il n'avait d'autre envie que de l'aimer à nouveau, en oubliant tout le reste.

Il prit le savon délaissé par Vincent et entreprit de faire ce qu'il était censé faire, il laissa ensuite l'immortel le lui prendre et en faire autant pour lui.

Ils se rincèrent ensuite rapidement et quittèrent la cabine où ils étaient tout de même quelque peu à l'étroit, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour accueillir deux hommes de leur stature.

Sephiroth s'empara le premier d'une serviette et commença à la passer sur le corps de Vincent, lui arrachant une protestation.

\- Je peux...

\- Je sais, mais souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort en permanence et je prends soin de ceux que j'aime. Le coupa Sephiroth avec une douce fermeté.

Vincent soupira et se tut, se soumettant à la volonté de l'ancien cauchemar.

Il était vraiment troublé par les attentions dont il était la cible, c'était si nouveau pour lui. Il appréciait cela mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'appréhension.

Il voulait avoir confiance, mais ne réussissait pas à se délivrer totalement de la crainte d'un abandon futur. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux mains de Sephiroth, repoussant fermement ses peurs.

Il n'était pas encore au moment où il serait obligé d'accepter une douloureuse réalité, il pouvait encore espérer que cela ne se produise jamais. La voix de Sephiroth avait des accents de sincérité indéniable.

Sephiroth le sécha avec soin puis déposa un baiser sur son cou.

\- Tu peux aller t'habiller. Je crois avoir vu des habits sur la table. Quelqu'un a du venir pendant que nous dormions.

\- Et nous n'avons rien senti. Soupira Vincent d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Nous avions besoin de repos et cette personne n'avait visiblement pas de mauvaises intentions. Commenta Sephiroth en prenant une serviette.

Vincent lui prit la serviette des mains et le sécha avec la même application dont il avait fait preuve pour lui.

Sephiroth se laissa faire avec plaisir.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait accepté de personne dans son ancienne vie... ou plus exactement qu'il n'avait accepté que d'une seule personne, et non sans difficulté malgré l'état qui était le sien ce jour là. Avant de s'y résoudre il avait tout d'abord repoussé d'autres gens qui n'avaient pourtant d'autre but que de lui venir en aide.

(Flash back)

Sephiroth entra en titubant dans la tente qu'il devait partager avec Angeal et Genesis au cours de la campagne qu'ils menaient contre une petite troupe de dissidents de la Shinra. Il avait été atteint par les tirs d'un sniper embusqué qu'il n'avait vu qu'au dernier moment, alors qu'il était déjà trop tard pour l'empêcher d'appuyer sur la détente.

Il avait déjà utilisé un sort de soin, mais la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix et il commençait à se dire qu'une balle avait du rester coincée dans son corps.

Il considéra avec irritation le médecin qui était entré à sa suite et qui s'efforçait de le convaincre de le laisser faire.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit poser les mains sur lui, surtout pas un homme en blouse blanche. Il les avait en horreur et les fuyait comme la peste.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout considérant le fait qu'il avait vraiment très mal, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il ne faisait confiance à personne lorsqu'il était question de le soigner. Il avait été formé pour cela, il savait comment agir et n'avait nul besoin qu'on l'aide.

\- Sortez ! Ordonna t'il d'une voix glaciale.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais recula devant la lame que Sephiroth brandissait dans sa direction. Il quitta la tente avec empressement, ne tenant pas à s'exposer pour un patient qui ne voulait pas l'être.

Angeal et Genesis qui attendaient dehors le virent passer sans surprise, ils se doutaient déjà que cela se terminerait de la sorte.

\- J'y vais. Déclara Genesis d'un ton assuré.

Angeal hésita à lui dire de n'en rien faire mais resta finalement silencieux. La journée avait été très longue, il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de partir dans un affrontement verbal avec son partenaire et ami.

Il savait d'expérience que Genesis ne voudrait rien entendre de toute façon. Inutile de perdre son temps en propos stériles.

Il regarda la silhouette vêtue de rouge pousser le rabat de toile et disparaître à son tour dans la tente et laissa échapper un soupir.

Il savait également ce qui allait suivre.

Genesis perdrait son temps, Sephiroth refuserait son aide, ils allaient se disputer et Genesis ressortirait furieux.

Sephiroth qui venait de défaire le haut de sa tenue et s'apprêtait à extraire la balle lui même, opération des plus délicates, elle était entrée dans une partie de son corps qu'il avait du mal à atteindre, tourna un regard contrarié vers celui qui venait d'entrer.

Il se renfrogna d'avantage en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Genesis, le roux était celui qu'il supportait le moins bien, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il souffrait et s'apprêtait à se soigner lui même.

\- Tu pourrais attendre que j'ai fini. Lança t'il d'un ton froid.

\- Je pourrais aussi venir en aide au grand Sephiroth. Répliqua Genesis avec un petit sourire en coin. Je crois qu'il en a grand besoin. Qui aurait cru cela possible ?

La raillerie était plus que Sephiroth pouvait accepter d'endurer.

\- Je préfère me transpercer de part en part avec ma propre lame que d'accepter ta soit disant aide. Affirma t'il. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu pourras te vanter d'avoir eu le dessus sur moi.

Blessé par la réponse Genesis serra les dents et fit demi tour. Certes il s'était montré ironique, comme il le faisait toujours, mais il avait vraiment l'intention d'aider Sephiroth et n'avait pas même songé à en tirer profit.

\- Un de ces jours tu crèveras seul et personne ne viendra pleurer ta mort ! Lança t'il d'un ton venimeux avant de ressortir.

Sephiroth ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, cela était inutile, Genesis était déjà trop loin pour entendre une riposte, si cinglante soit elle.

Serrant les dents il plongea le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa chair mais son bras ne parvenait pas à lui faire prendre un angle suffisant pour atteindre la balle.

Angeal entra après avoir regardé Genesis s'éloigner à grandes enjambées furieuses et contempla les efforts de Sephiroth sans mot dire. Il laissa l'homme aux cheveux argentés se meurtrir vainement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par laisser tomber le poignard, le souffle entrecoupé par la souffrance atroce qu'il ressentait désormais.

Il ramassa ensuite l'arme et la nettoya avec soin.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide, mais nous avons besoin de toi pour terminer cette campagne, alors je vais te demander de ne pas bouger le temps que je te retire cette balle. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai à personne que tu n'es pas parvenu à l'extraire toi même. Ton honneur sera sauf.

Sephiroth avait tourné la tête pour le fixer et Angeal avait soutenu son regard sans broncher. Finalement, parce que c'était Angeal, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas homme à mentir et qu'il souffrait trop, Sephiroth avait incliné la tête en signe d'accord et s'était laissé faire.

Angeal avait retiré la balle et l'avait laissé se débrouiller pour le reste.

(Fin flash back)

Vincent vit à l'expression de Sephiroth que ce dernier se remémorait un passage peu agréable de son ancienne vie mais ne posa pas de questions. Il préférait le laisser décider de lui en parler ou non.

Il termina de sécher le corps de l'ancien cauchemar et s'écarta de lui pour aller prendre les habits dont Sephiroth lui avait parlé.

Sephiroth le rejoignit peu après et ils terminèrent de se préparer en silence.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

 _A suivre_

( _1) Grenat de couleur rouge sombre (pour ceux qui voudraient savoir)._

 _(2) Grenat de couleur verte. Je sais, on est sur Gaïa, pas sur Terre, mais on va dire qu'ils en ont également. C'est un surnom moins joli que celui trouvé par Sephiroth, mais comme grenat d'une jolie couleur verte semblable aux yeux de Sephiroth (et ne venez pas me dire qu'il a les yeux bleus ou bleu vert, dans mon histoire ils sont verts et puis c'est tout), je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, désolée Sephiroth, va falloir t'en contenter. Et si Cloud devait être un grenat, ce serait un bekily, vu que c'est le seul de couleur bleu, bon, il devient rose sous certains éclairages, mais c'est pas grave et oui, je vais arrêter de vous saouler avec les grenats, promis._


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ».**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 2**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shalua Rui qui fronça les sourcils en découvrant que Vincent avait déjà retiré la transfusion, puis elle retrouva le sourire et eut l'air amusé.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter... votre fils n'est pas plus patient que vous, lui aussi n'a pas voulu la garder. Dit elle.

\- Elle me gênait. Affirma Vincent en essayant d'ignorer le léger pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en l'entendant parler de son fils.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je vais tout de même vous examiner, alors je vous serai gré de bien vouloir défaire votre tenue que je regarde vos plaies. Ne me dites pas qu'elles sont déjà guéries, je sais très bien qu'elles sont refermées, mais qu'elles restent sensibles et qu'elles vous font mal. J'ai presque du attacher votre fils à son lit pour l'empêcher de venir vous voir.

\- Si vous pouviez l'appeler par son nom. Murmura Vincent avec effort en défaisant le haut de son habit.

Shalua posa sur lui un regard scrutateur puis hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait.

\- J'essaierai d'y penser. Dit elle.

\- Merci.

Elle aurait voulu inspecter l'ensemble du corps de son patient, mais Vincent ne semblait pas disposé à en dévoiler plus et elle ne tenait pas à insister. Elle palpa une des cicatrices, encore rouge et boursouflée, pour juger de sa sensibilité, Vincent ne broncha pas, en apparence du moins, mais Shalua qui était entraînée à détecter le moindre signe de douleur nota que sa respiration s'était ralentie quelques secondes, signe que les plaies bien que refermées restaient assez douloureuses au toucher. Elle n'insista pas et retira sa main, elle savait ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, inutile d'infliger des douleurs inutiles à l'immortel.

\- Très bien, je vais vous faire une injection d'anti douleur par précaution et nous pourrons nous rendre auprès de Lochan, il a hâte de vous rencontrer tous les deux et de vérifier ma théorie sur la possibilité qu'un contact entre lui et le général Sephiroth permette de localiser le laboratoire qui nous intéresse.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils en l'entendant lui donner son ancien grade.

\- Docteur Rui, je ne sais pas si vous cherchez à me flatter, mais si tel est le cas, sachez que vous perdez votre temps, premièrement parce que au vu des événements dont je suis en partie responsable, je doute de mériter encore le grade de général, et secondement, je ne pense pas l'avoir mérité un jour. Pour moi il n'a toujours été que purement honorifique et je m'en serai bien passé. Dit il d'un ton froid.

Shalua ne broncha pas.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger général. Qu'il soit honorifique ou non, il est votre et pour autant que j'en sache, avant de perdre la raison, vous en étiez digne. Répondit elle tout en préparant la seringue d'anti douleur.

Elle fit l'injection à Vincent qui avait écouté l'échange sans intervenir puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre messieurs.

Vincent referma rapidement son habit et lui emboîta le pas, suivit de près par Sephiroth.

Ils n'eurent pas très loin à aller, la chambre où se trouvait Lochan n'était distante que d'une dizaine de mètres.

Le jeune homme était installé dans un fauteuil, ce qui fit soupirer Shalua.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester au lit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas recevoir mes visiteurs dans une position aussi peu respectueuse. Répondit Lochan.

\- Où est Reeve ? Questionna Vincent un peu surpris de l'absence de ce dernier.

\- Il a été appelé par d'autres devoirs. Répondit Lochan. Un appel reçu alors qu'on vous attendait ici.

Vincent posa les yeux sur lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien le contempler lors de leur première rencontre. Les ressemblances lui apparurent assez vite, ils avaient les mêmes yeux, même s'ils étaient de couleurs différentes et il y avait quelque chose de très similaire dans leurs silhouettes respectives, bien que beaucoup plus grand que lui, Lochan était tout aussi mince et délié qu'il l'était lui même.

Lochan l'observait également, sans montrer quoi que ce soit. Il sentait que Vincent était sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Il ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise en vérité, même s'il avait lui aussi noté les détails qui trahissaient leur parenté, il avait encore du mal à y croire vraiment. Après tout avoir des gênes en commun ne faisait pas d'eux des parents, et il ne pouvait pas demander à Vincent de le voir comme étant son fils.

\- Je ne vous demande rien monsieur, qu'on ait utilisé vos gênes pour me concevoir ne signifie pas que nous devions être proches. Dit il finalement dans un effort méritoire pour mettre un terme à la gêne ambiante.

Vincent cilla, pris au dépourvu par les propos. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme lui offre une échappatoire. Il se sentait à la fois fier et triste de constater que celui né de lui s'était senti obligé de parler de la sorte.

Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son fils toujours assis.

\- Vincent, mon nom est Vincent, je ne vais pas t'en demander plus Lochan, mais je ne veux pas être appelé monsieur par mon propre fils.

Les yeux dorés de Lochan s'agrandirent de surprise, puis se fermèrent et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Il ne pensait pas entendre un jour quelqu'un le reconnaître comme fils, pas alors qu'il était un monstre.

Vincent frissonna à voir ces larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son fils.

Il ressentit à nouveau le chagrin de ne pas être capable d'en faire autant et le soulagement de constater qu'au moins son enfant en était lui capable.

Il tendit instinctivement le bras et les essuya doucement.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec remords.

\- Je suis désolé... je dois vous sembler faible... murmura t'il.

Vincent secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, je suis soulagé. Répondit il.

\- Soulagé de me voir pleurer ? S'étonna Lochan.

Puis il eut un flash de ce que ressentait Vincent, sa certitude d'être incapable de pleurer encore et la souffrance que cela faisait naître en lui. Une fois de plus son pouvoir de découvrir les faiblesses d'autrui le renseignait sans qu'il le souhaite.

Cela fit redoubler le flot de larmes sur ses joues et il se pencha en avant pour étreindre Vincent.

\- Je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé... répéta t'il. Ce n'est pas juste...

Vincent s'agenouilla afin d'être mieux placé pour répondre à l'étreinte et referma à son tour les bras sur le corps mince de son fils.

\- Ne le sois pas, sois heureux de le pouvoir. Les larmes ne sont pas une faiblesse, elles sont une preuve de ton humanité Lochan. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- Toi non plus Vincent, tu n'en es pas un. Dit fermement Sephiroth que la scène émouvait mais qui ne voulait pas accepter que son amant pense encore ne pas être humain pour des raisons aussi dérisoires que le fait de ne pas être capable de pleurer.

Vincent tourna la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Peut être... ou peut être pas... murmura t'il.

\- Comment pouvez vous dire cela ? S'indigna Lochan. Si je suis humain, si je suis votre fils, alors vous l'êtes aussi ou alors nous ne le sommes ni l'un ni l'autre.

Vincent ramena son regard rouge dans sa direction.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile. Souffla t'il à regret. Je ne sais pas si je mérite encore d'être qualifié d'être humain... après ce que m'ont fait Hojo et Lucrécia.

Lochan secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Vous êtes né humain, quoi qu'ils aient pu vous faire, ils ne pouvaient pas vous arracher cela. Ou plus exactement, ils ne le pourraient que si vous les laissiez faire. Allez vous les laisser vous arracher votre humanité Vincent ? Pensez vous qu'un monstre pourrait me tenir comme vous êtes en train de le faire, me voir comme son fils et me parler ainsi ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Lochan a raison. Affirma Shalua. Bien des gens qu'on qualifie d'humains sont loin d'avoir votre humanité Vincent. L'humanité n'est pas seulement un état physique, c'est aussi un état d'esprit, une qualité et elle est votre, indéniablement.

\- Merci. Murmura Vincent, touché par les propos.

\- Et si nous faisions ce pourquoi nous sommes là ? Demanda brusquement Sephiroth qui avait hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire de vision qu'il trouvait ridicule et à laquelle il ne croyait pas du tout.

Il voulait bien croire qu'il y ait un laboratoire caché, et même plusieurs, c'était tout à fait le genre de la Shinra de planquer des unités de ce genre. Il se souvenait trop bien de celui où il était obligé de se rendre régulièrement à Nibelheim, et des rumeurs affirmant qu'il y en avait un second planqué dans les sous sols. Ce qui était positivement ridicule, celui qui était au rez de chaussée était amplement suffisant et personne ne se serait risqué à s'approcher du manoir de toute manière.

Vincent et Lochan s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, puis le jeune homme aux yeux d'or tourna son regard brillant en direction de l'ancien cauchemar.

Ils étaient tous conscients que tout allait se jouer dans un seul contact, une poignée de mains, et qu'ensuite soit plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, soit ils ne seraient pas plus avancés.

Il réprima l'envie qu'il avait de demander à l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui se tenait en face de lui s'il était vraiment certain de vouloir faire cela. Bien sur qu'il l'était, et qu'il ne le voulait pas, pas le moins du monde, mais qu'il allait le faire malgré tout parce que c'était là ce que l'on attendait de lui et qu'il n'était pas homme à se dérober.

Il ne fit donc pas de commentaire, ne posa pas de question et tendit le bras en direction de Sephiroth. Ce dernier avait raison, il était temps de faire ce pourquoi ils étaient réunis. Tant pis si Reeve n'était pas là, il saurait ce qu'il en était plus tard.

Il ferma à demi les yeux au moment où ses doigts s'unissaient à ceux de Sephiroth, en prévision du choc inévitable de la vision ou de la déception s'il n'y avait pas de vision.

En fait de vision, ce fut un véritable ouragan de sensations qui lui tomba dessus, Sephiroth était loin d'être l'homme indifférent qu'il affectait d'être et Lochan fut submergé par tout ce qui émanait de lui.

Solitude, remords, colère, chagrin, souffrance, haine, désirs... l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était si plein de sentiments que Lochan ne put se retenir de gémir et fut obligé de se faire violence pour ne pas arracher sa main à celle, chaude et solide, qui la retenait.

Il sentit la main de Vincent se poser sur sa nuque, en une touchante tentative pour lui apporter soutien et réconfort, mais qui produisit exactement l'effet inverse. Au moment même où cette main nue se posa sur sa peau Lochan qui peinait déjà à endurer les sentiments de Sephiroth se retrouva envahi par le flot tout aussi tumultueux des sentiments de son père, qui lui apparurent comme un écho assourdissant de ceux de Sephiroth.

Cela était trop pour Lochan dont le corps épuisé ne parvint pas à endurer deux chocs successifs aussi brutaux et qui sombra dans l'inconscience avec un faible gémissement.

Avant de perdre connaissance il eut l'impression d'entendre une voix rieuse et masculine s'adresser à lui, mais il savait que ce qu'elle disait ne lui était pas adressé. L'inconnu avait prononcé ces mots pour l'un des deux hommes qui le touchaient.

« La vie est une danse petit, alors, danse, danse aussi longtemps que cela te sera possible... »(1)

Vincent, Sephiroth et Shalua le virent s'affaisser dans son fauteuil, le teint soudain livide et Sephiroth laissa aller la main qu'il tenait tandis que Vincent retirait la sienne.

Ils regardèrent avec angoisse Shalua s'empresser auprès du jeune homme inconscient, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un évanouissement sans gravité.

La scientifique s'assura tout d'abord qu'il respirait encore, ce qui était le cas, bien que faible et entrecoupée la respiration de Lochan était indéniable. Elle prit ensuite ses constantes et les jugea satisfaisantes.

\- Tout va bien, lança t'elle à l'intention des deux hommes, il n'est qu'évanoui, ce n'est pas grave, il devrait très vite revenir à lui, mais je vais vous demander de sortir, il a besoin de se reposer encore.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos Lochan battit des paupières et laissa échapper quelques mots.

\- La vie est une danse petit, alors, danse, danse aussi longtemps que cela te sera possible...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais les trois personnes présentes l'entendirent parfaitement et si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens pour Shalua et Vincent, la phrase fit sursauter Sephiroth qui posa un regard bouleversé sur Lochan avant de se ruer hors de la pièce comme s'il ne se sentait pas capable d'y rester une seconde de plus.

C'était un comportement qui lui ressemblait si peu que Vincent, après un bref échange de regard avec Shalua, se rua à sa suite pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Sephiroth n'était pas allé bien loin, il se tenait à quelques pas de la porte, appuyé contre le mur, le visage entre les mains et tremblant de tout son corps.

Il ne faisait désormais aucun doute que ce que venait de dire Lochan avait un sens pour lui et que cela le tourmentait.

\- Sephiroth ? Appela doucement Vincent en s'arrêtant près de lui. Que signifient ces mots pour toi ?

Sephiroth laissa retomber ses mains, dévoilant un visage bouleversé et un regard empli de souffrance.

\- C'était ce qu'il disait toujours... que tout dans l'univers dansait et que l'on devait danser notre vie, la danser jusqu'à la dernière seconde... et il le faisait, il dansait, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait... il riait aussi, il était si plein de vie... même à la fin, alors qu'il souffrait le martyr à cause de moi, il m'a parlé de la danse... murmura Sephiroth. Jusqu'à ce que je le tue.

\- Mais qui ? Questionna Vincent.

\- Haynes Eleji... celui qui veillait sur moi jusqu'à mes 11 ans, celui que la Shinra avait embauché dans ce but alors que je n'avais que quatre ans. Je l'adorais, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit mon père... il était différent de tous ceux que je connaissais, il m'a appris à voir le monde à sa façon... et cela lui a coûté la vie.

\- Comment cela ? Questionna doucement Vincent.

\- Il s'était déjà fait réprimander parce que je lui avais demandé si je pouvais l'appeler papa, ce qu'il a refusé bien sur, il ne pouvait pas accepter... mais quand j'ai commis la sottise de l'embrasser et que cela s'est su, même s'il m'a immédiatement repoussé, son sort a été scellé. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient renvoyé pour éviter qu'il ne perturbe mon développement mais en réalité ils ont fait de lui un cobaye, il m'a fallu plus d'un mois pour le découvrir. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, enfermé dans une des salles du laboratoire de Nibelheim il était si mutilé que j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle et me supplie de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

\- Et tu l'as fait... murmura Vincent.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Oui... je l'ai poignardé, j'ai tué cet homme que j'avais condamné par ma bêtise et mon égoïsme !

Il regarda Vincent, tremblant toujours, d'horreur et d'angoisse. A lui il pouvait tout dire... Vincent comprendrait... il pouvait lui avouer le crime qu'il avait sur la conscience depuis si longtemps.

\- C'était le père de Cloud... ajouta t'il. J'ai tué les deux parents de Cloud... je les ai tués de mes mains... tous les deux... lui parce que j'étais trop égoïste et elle parce que j'étais faible... et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer...

Vincent l'enlaça avec douceur et l'attira contre lui pour le consoler. Cette fois c'était lui qui était dans la position d'apporter force et réconfort, il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, Sephiroth avait besoin de lui, il était là.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et pour lui faire comprendre que tu n'avais vraiment pas d'autre choix, que tu n'as jamais voulu que les choses tournent de la sorte. Dit il avec douceur.

Il sentit la tête de Sephiroth s'incliner jusqu'à peser sur son épaule et les larmes du général mouiller son habit jusqu'à atteindre sa peau.

Il resta silencieux, l'entourant de ses bras avec douceur, conscient que ce n'était pas seulement l'homme qu'il étreignait qui pleurait de la sorte, mais aussi l'enfant de 11 ans qui s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation de tuer celui qu'il admirait et qui savait pourquoi, qui avait porté le poids de ce crime toute sa vie. L'enfant à qui on avait arraché le seul soutien qu'il ait jamais eu, le seul être qu'il ait eu envie de nommer papa.

Vincent se prit à maudire ceux qui avaient blessé cet enfant, condamné cet homme.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré Haynes Eleji, mais il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir su, pendant quelques années, faire découvrir autre chose à Sephiroth. Même si au final Sephiroth avait eu le cœur brisé, même s'il avait probablement renfermé tous les souvenirs de cette époque au plus profond de son être, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait vécu ces moments, connu cette autre vie.

Il y avait pourtant un point de détail qui le préoccupait.

Pourquoi Lochan avait il éprouvé le besoin de prononcer ces mots qui avaient fait ressurgir la souffrance de Sephiroth ?

 _A suivre_

 _(1) Inspiré par :_ " _Danser sa vie, ne serait-ce pas d'abord prendre conscience que non seulement la vie, mais l'univers est une danse, et se sentir pénétré et fécondé par ce flot du mouvement, du rythme et du tout?"_ _De_ _Roger Garaudy_

 _Je signale aux lecteurs que si le moulin de l'inspiration est plein à craquer du grain de l'imagination, il a besoin du vent de la motivation pour tourner et que le souffle bienvenu de vos commentaires alimente grandement le dit vent, merci pour vos contributions._


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ».**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

 **Allez, on laisse un peu Vincent et Sephiroth souffler pour aller voir d'autres personnes. Pour info cette histoire débute en 2012 suivant la chronologie trouvée sur Finaland.  
**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 3**

Rufus Shinra s'ennuyait profondément. Cela aurait pu sembler fort surprenant de la part d'un homme qui, aux yeux de beaucoup, avait tout, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il était loin d'avoir tout, contrairement à ce que s'imaginaient les gens, il ne lui restait plus grand chose à vrai dire, en dehors de quelques bâtiments sans grande valeur et de la fidélité indéfectible des Turks encore en vie. La fin de la Shinra avait sonné le glas des confortables revenus de sa famille et il avait engagé ce qui lui restait de la fortune héritée de son père dans la reconstruction de la planète. Il ne voulait pas conserver un centime de cette maudite fortune bâtie sur le malheur de leur monde.

Il savait qu'il passait aux yeux de beaucoup pour le dernier membre d'une famille haïssable et qu'il ne valait pour eux pas mieux que son défunt père, il l'assumait d'ailleurs sans problème. Après tout, il avait à son actif quelques actions peu glorieuses et ne le niait pas.

Mais il n'était plus le gosse de riches se vautrant dans un luxe obtenu sur le dos de la planète. Il n'avait jamais souhaité l'être en vérité. Il était seulement né dans la famille Shinra, seul fils légitime de son père, lequel avait semé il ne savait pas combien de bâtards sur la planète, il ne les connaissait pas tous et ne voulait pas les connaître. Il n'avait rien à leur offrir de toute façon.

Il n'y avait plus d'entreprise Shinra, plus d'empire familial et plus d'avantage de fortune. Tous les rats avaient quitté le navire depuis longtemps, le laissant se débattre avec ses problèmes et son ennui, tous sauf Tseng, qui tenait visiblement à lui, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi, Elena qui semblait entichée de Tseng et restait pour ne pas le quitter, Rude et Reno dont les raisons échappaient quelque peu à Rufus. Il n'était pas certain que ces deux là sachent exactement pourquoi ils restaient, ils le faisaient, c'était tout.

Il leur avait pourtant signifié qu'il ne pourrait plus leur verser le confortable salaire qui était le leur avant la chute de la Shinra.

Tseng n'avait pas réagi face à cette information, se contentant de le fixer en silence, comme s'il venait de parler de la pluie sur le mont Nibel et que cela ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. Elena avait calqué sa réaction sur celle de Tseng, non sans mal, visiblement elle redoutait quelque peu des moments difficiles. Rude avait haussé les épaules et n'avait pas dit un mot. Reno avait eu un geste de la main désinvolte qu'il avait accompagné d'une grimace narquoise.

\- Vous en faites pas patron, on trouvera toujours de quoi vivre. Avait il affirmé avec son aplomb habituel.

Rufus aurait aimé avoir autant de foi en l'avenir, mais il avait du mal.

Curieusement, la première aide était venue de la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru désireuse de lui tendre la main.

Un soir qu'il était seul dans le dernier endroit à peu près salubre qu'il possédait encore aux abords de Midgar, et qu'il n'ait pas loué pour se renflouer, il avait senti une présence dans l'ombre derrière lui.

C'était une nuit d'orage, le vent faisait vibrer les parois de fortune construites pour renforcer les structures endommagées, et le feu qu'il avait réussi à allumer dans la cheminée était à peine suffisant pour le réchauffer s'il se collait au foyer.

Il s'était retourné pour voir qui était là. Il savait que ce n'était aucun des Turks, ces derniers étaient en mission pour leur propre compte. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus les payer convenablement il les laissait gagner leur vie à leur guise. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Il était surpris qu'on ait réussi à le suivre jusque dans sa cachette. Comme chaque soir il avait pris grand soin de se montrer dans un lieu encore riche et bien en vue de la ville, en train d'entrer dans un hôtel qui aurait été digne de lui au temps de la splendeur familiale. Il s'était pavané, un sourire assuré aux lèvres, tout en passant les portes, sous les regards envieux, et pour certains, haineux, de la foule. Il était resté de marbre face aux insultes lancées par quelques personnes qui ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. Il était ensuite monté vers la chambre qu'il était censé occuper et qu'il ne louait qu'une heure chaque soir et une autre le matin, pour donner le change, s'y était changé rapidement, y abandonnant son costume blanc, sa marque personnelle, pour une tenue plus simple et bien moins voyante. Il avait caché sa chevelure blonde sous un informe bonnet de laine noire, avait caché ses yeux bleus sous des lunettes aux verres foncés et était ressorti par une porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment. Son costume serait conservé par les employés de l'hôtel et déposé à nouveau dans la chambre avant son retour. Il savait qu'au cours de la nuit la chambre en question allait voir défiler des clients et des prostituées, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'occupait pas le lit de toute manière, il se contentait de passer pour se changer.

C'était pourquoi ce soir là il était vraiment surpris que quelqu'un se trouve là avec lui. Personne ne l'avait suivi, il en était persuadé.

L'obscurité lui cachait l'intrus, il avait beau écarquiller les yeux il ne parvenait pas à déterminer qui était là, ni où exactement.

Il n'avait pourtant pas peur, si l'intrus avait voulu le tuer il serait déjà mort, il offrait une cible parfaite, ainsi exposé à la lumière du feu.

Non, il n'avait pas peur, avoir traversé l'épreuve des géostigmates l'avait changé en profondeur, faisant disparaître ses derniers doutes et ses ultimes craintes. Il ne redoutait plus de mourir depuis longtemps de toute manière. Sans vraiment attendre la mort, il était tout disposé à l'accueillir si elle lui faisait signe.

Mais ce soir là, c'était la curiosité qui primait en lui.

Il avait envie de savoir qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment en mauvais état avec lui.

Qui avait eu envie de fouler le sol d'une tour dont la reconstruction n'avait pas été achevée ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez vous. Avait il lancé avec bravade.

Un bruissement de tissus puis un bruit de pas avaient répondu à son appel. Un homme était sorti de l'ombre, drapé dans son éternelle cape rouge et son expression dépourvue de sentiments.

Rufus l'avait considéré en dissimulant avec soin sa surprise. Vincent Valentine était certainement la dernière personne dont il se serait attendu à recevoir la visite.

Mais après tout avec l'immortel il fallait s'attendre à tout visiblement, n'avait il pas aidé Tseng et Elena lorsque ces derniers avaient été pris et torturés par les incarnés ?

\- Besoin de quelque chose monsieur Valentine ou simple nostalgie ? Avait il lancé avec ironie.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Avait répondu Vincent. Je suis là pour vous proposer mon aide.

Cette réponse avait hérissé Rufus qui avait serré les dents et adressé un regard dur à celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin que l'on m'aide ?

\- Personne. Je ne fais que la proposer. Parce que j'ai été un Turk et que je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose. La Shinra a continué à me payer pendant toutes les années où j'ai été reclus à cause des expériences d'Hojo et l'argent versé sur mon compte a engendré de plus en plus de rémunération. Au début j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, mais ce n'était pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? C'était le fait de votre mère et vous avez pris le relais à sa mort.

\- Simple erreur administrative, votre décès n'ayant pas été enregistré le service comptabilité a continué à verser votre salaire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Pendant près de trente ans ? Fit remarquer Vincent.

Rufus ne répondit pas.

Il avait effectivement pris la suite de sa mère et veillé à ce que le salaire de Vincent continue à lui être versé, mais ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme à l'époque. Il n'avait alors qu'une quinzaine d'années, il haïssait son père et ne rêvait que d'une chose, lui échapper, tout comme sa mère avant lui. La mort seule avait permis l'évasion de cette dernière, mais il n'entendait pas choisir cette voie. En mettant de l'ordre dans les affaires de la défunte il avait découvert les documents concernant l'argent versé à Vincent et compris ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle pensait que Vincent Valentine ne reviendrait jamais et espérait mettre la main sur l'argent en question lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin.

Il avait partagé le même espoir à son tour et il était clair que Vincent l'avait parfaitement compris.

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin. Dit il sèchement. Vous pouvez en user comme bon vous semble.

\- C'est bien mon intention. Avait dit Vincent. Je ne veux pas de cet argent. Vous allez l'utiliser pour payer ceux qui vous restent fidèles, autant qu'il serve à de vrais Turks.

Il avait ensuite tourné les talons sans attendre de réponse, laissant Rufus ébahi.

Quelques années plus tard Rufus ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi l'ancien Turk avait tenu à ce que des salaires soient versés à ceux qui étaient venus après lui. Que lui importait qu'ils soient payés ? Il n'était pas leur ami, ne les connaissait qu'à peine.

Rufus avait cependant profité de l'aubaine, il était d'accord avec Vincent sur un point, Tseng, Rude, Reno et Elena méritaient un salaire décent.

Il ne voulait pas non plus les voir partir sur des activités douteuses qui pourraient leur valoir des ennuis et jeter le discrédit sur lui.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer toujours profondément et de se demander si sa vie avait encore un sens.

Il avait trente ans, encore de nombreuses années à vivre, si personne ne le tuait avant. Il aurait du avoir une vie gaie et insouciante, il aurait pu l'avoir s'il s'était servi de la fortune familiale, ou de l'argent confié par Vincent, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Il aurait pu avoir la vie d'un chef d'entreprise, mais il avait renoncé à cela également. Que lui restait il au final ? Quatre Turks obstinés à veiller sur lui et les miettes d'un empire.

Il lui restait l'ennui et il en avait marre.

\- Patron ! On a du nouveau ! Claironna la voix de Reno.

Rufus était souvent agacé par les manières du rouquin, mais pas ce jour là. Ce jour là il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il était prêt à tout pour se distraire, même à écouter les inepties de Reno.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit il en se tournant vers le duo qui venait d'entre, le silencieux Rude se trouvant dans le sillage de l'exubérant Reno.

\- Vincent Valentine et Cloud Strife sont tous les deux partis pour Nibelheim, il semblerait qu'ils occupent le manoir. Déclara Reno avec excitation. Mais ce n'est pas tout, des gens disent qu'il y a un gars aux cheveux argentés qui traîne dans les bas fonds depuis un moment. Il paraît qu'il fait la pute pour pas grand chose. C'est sans doute un pauvre gars aux cheveux gris qui se prostitue pour survivre, mais cette histoire de cheveux argentés a la vie dure. Presque trois ans qu'on en entend parler.

Rufus haussa un sourcil.

\- Presque trois ans et c'est seulement maintenant que vous m'en informez ?

Il vit Reno se mordre les lèvres et jeter un regard penaud à Rude lequel haussa les épaules, comme s'il disait à son partenaire de se débrouiller.

Rufus en tira immédiatement des conclusions. Reno en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, et il cachait sans doute des faits peu reluisants que Rude avait fini par découvrir et ne voulait ni trahir ni cautionner.

La conclusion la plus évidente était sans nul doute que Reno avait sans aucun doute déjà croisé la route du prostitué en question, qu'il l'avait vu de près, sans doute même avait il goûté de ses charmes plus souvent qu'à son tour et ne voulait pas l'admettre.

S'il s'était bien gardé d'en parler c'était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons, des raisons mauvaises en vérité. Rufus le connaissait assez à présent pour le deviner.

\- Dites à Tseng de venir me voir et partez faire un tour à Nibelheim. Ordonna t'il.

\- Vous ne voulez pas plus tôt qu'on se charge du gus des bas fonds patron ? Questionna Reno avec une feinte innocence.

Cette fois Rufus ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre doute, Reno avait des choses à cacher, raison de plus pour envoyer Tseng et seulement Tseng, il n'était pas certain qu'Elena soit en mesure d'affronter l'incarnation de ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Si vraiment les soupçons de Rufus s'avéraient fondés, il valait mieux que ce soit Tseng qui se charge de régler le problème du prostitué des bas fonds. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour lui le temps de l'ennui était terminé.

\- Vous avez vos ordres, je ne vais pas me répéter. Dit il simplement en leur tournant le dos.

\- Bien patron. Répondit Reno avec mauvaise humeur.

Il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées rageuses, Rude le suivit plus lentement. Quelque minutes plus tard Tseng entrait.

\- Vous avez une mission à me confier ?

Rufus pivota à nouveau pour lui faire face.

\- Oui. Reno m'a parlé d'un homme qui se prostituerait dans les bas fonds, un homme aux cheveux argentés, je veux que tu le retrouves et que tu t'assures qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'un d'entre eux. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, j'en suis certain.

Tseng inclina la tête, il voyait parfaitement en effet.

\- Et s'il s'agit de l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Je te laisse libre de choisir ce que tu voudras en faire. Affirma Rufus d'une voix indifférente. Tu peux le ramener ici ou le tuer sur place. La seule chose que je ne veuille pas c'est le savoir en liberté dans les rues, même s'il s'agit des bas fonds.

\- Je comprends, je vais faire le nécessaire. Affirma Tseng paisiblement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte il entendit soudain la voix de Rufus le héler.

\- Finalement ramène le, je veux voir ce qu'il en est.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ».**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

 **On reste encore un peu sur les turks, c'est nécessaire pour la suite des histoires. On retrouvera nos héros un peu plus tard.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 4**

Reno referma la porte après que Rude soit sorti et laissa échapper un long sifflement qui trahissait sa contrariété et sa frustration.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Déclara Rude, enfonçant le clou sans aucune pitié.

Reno lui adressa un regard maussade.

\- Tu pourrais me soutenir au lieu de m'enfoncer, partenaire. Lâcha t'il d'un ton sarcastique.

Comme toujours il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Rude, dissimulés derrière les verres sombres de ses éternelles lunettes, mais il pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas mon job. Répliqua Rude d'un ton lénifiant. Et tu es vraiment dans la merde là. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau lorsque Tseng va découvrir ce que tu planque depuis trois ans déjà, ou plus exactement qui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller raconter au patron qu'il se prostitue ? Ce n'est pas...

\- Le patron va pas bien, il se regarde trop le nombril. Maugréa Reno en donnant un coup de pied dans une porte et en grimaçant, la porte était solide et le résultat douloureux. J'ai pensé que lui donner un os à ronger lui ferait du bien.

\- En fait d'os, c'est ton squelette tout entier qu'il va nettoyer oui. Ironisa Rude en le poussant vers l'ascenseur.

Reno sautilla sur un pied puis reposa l'autre sur le sol en grimaçant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Rude continuant à le pousser sans aucune pitié.

Une fois devant la porte de l'ascenseur, pendant qu'ils attendaient qu'elle s'ouvre Rude se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Que vas tu faire à présent ?

\- Attendre et voir, que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai déjà fait tout mon possible. Répondit Reno sans le regarder.

Rude fut frappé par l'expression inhabituellement sérieuse qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de son partenaire, il ne lui avait vu qu'en de rares occasions, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois.

(Flash back)

Ils se tenaient face au tunnel, attendant que surgissent les motards et Reno plaisantait comme il le faisait toujours, Rude avait répondu volontiers, ils avaient besoin de cela pour oublier la situation, le pourquoi de leur présence et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

D'un seul coup il avait vu le sourire s'effacer des lèvres de Reno et le roux avait posé la main sur son bras.

\- Rudo, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Râla Rude qui entendait les motos approcher.

\- Plus que jamais. Je t'en prie, lorsque ce sera le moment, ne jette pas ta bombe sur eux, vise à côté.

Rude l'avait regardé avec ébahissement, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une demande de ce genre.

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te demande.

(Fin flash back)

Rude avait hésite, la demande de Reno revenait à leur faire commettre une véritable faute, presque une trahison et pourtant, au dernier moment, devant l'air angoissé de son partenaire, il avait fait ce que ce dernier lui avait demandé, il avait envoyé la bombe qu'il tenait dans une autre direction que celle d'où surgissait les deux frères. Ces derniers avaient certes été ensevelis dans l'effondrement du tunnel qui en avait résulté, mais ils avaient eu la vie sauve. (1) Reno avait tenu parole et lui avait tout expliqué sur ses raisons un peu plus tard.

Rude avait ce jour là découvert un pan de l'existence de Reno dont il ne se serait jamais douté et à laquelle il préférait ne pas trop penser à vrai dire. Un pan de la vie de son partenaire que l'expression que ce dernier affichait en cet instant précis lui ramenait à l'esprit.

\- Reno, tout va bien ? Demanda t'il avec effort.

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir, mais si Reno risquait de devenir un problème à cause de ce passé il préférait le savoir malgré tout.

Le regard de Reno se tourna vers lui, froid et distant, dépourvu du moindre sentiment. Un regard qui était une réponse en soi, Rude n'insista pas.

\- J'ai un truc à faire, tu n'as qu'à prévenir Tseng. Déclara Reno.

\- Me prévenir de quoi ? Questionna Tseng en surgissant devant eux, sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Le patron veut te voir. Déclara Reno en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

Rude vit Tseng froncer les sourcils et se tourner vers l'ascenseur.

\- Une minute, je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez vous deux, mais interdiction de filer pendant que je suis avec lui.

\- On a reçu l'ordre de se rendre à Nibelheim. Susurra Reno avec un sourire faussement innocent.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part avant que j'ai terminé de parler avec lui et je veux vous voir tous les deux lorsque je reviens. Rétorqua Tseng d'un ton sec en regardant plus particulièrement Reno.

Le turk roux grimaça mais ressortit de l'ascenseur prestement.

Satisfait Tseng se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Rufus.

Lorsqu'il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard Reno tournait en rond et Rude s'efforçait de le faire tenir tranquille.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda Tseng.

\- Non, il n'y en a pas, aboya presque Reno, on peut partir maintenant ?

Tseng le fixa en silence, un peu surpris de cette réaction pour le moins inhabituelle du roux, Reno l'avait habitué à plus de légèreté. Il préféra cependant laisser couler.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, moi je vais me rendre dans les bas fonds histoire d'élucider cette affaire de prostitué aux cheveux argentés.

Il vit Reno serrer les dents et cela le mit sur ses gardes, mais trop tard et rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

D'un seul coup Reno fondit sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur, le tenant d'une main et lui mettant son arme sous la gorge de l'autre.

\- Reno ! S'exclama Rude choqué.

\- Je vais te le dire une fois et une seule chef, si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux, que tu sois mon supérieur je n'en aurai rien à carrer, je te ferai la peau, à moins que tu ne me tue avant. J'espère que le message est bien passé.

Son regard et celui de Tseng se heurtèrent avec violence.

Tseng était choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce son subordonné réagisse de la sorte.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Reno et l'expédia à terre d'un seul coup, sans prendre garde à l'arme de ce dernier, avant que Reno ne puisse réagir et se redresser Tseng avait sorti la sienne et la braquait dans sa direction.

\- Maintenant cela suffit ! Vous allez me dire qui je vais trouver là bas !

Reno cracha par terre.

\- Quelqu'un qui veut seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille !

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas parler de lui à Rufus, maintenant il est trop tard. Qui ?

\- Je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par toi même. Répliqua Reno en se redressant. Moi, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je vais prendre ce foutu appareil et voler jusqu'à Nibelheim puisqu'il le faut, mais je n'y resterai pas éternellement.

Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, dédaignant l'ascenseur.

Rude et Tseng échangèrent un regard.

\- Je m'occupe de lui. Murmura Rude. Tout ira bien, je sais comment le calmer.

\- Non, laisse le se calmer seul, il en a besoin.

Rude hocha la tête et entra dans l'ascenseur, lui n'avait pas l'intention de se fatiguer à descendre toutes ses marches, Tseng entra à sa suite, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, puisqu'il devait se rendre dans les bas fonds pour une mission qui s'annonçait déjà pénible, autant qu'il se mette en route sans tarder.

Il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver là bas, au vu de la réaction de Reno il avait déjà une idée assez précise de l'identité de la personne. Une seule personne pouvait avoir déclenché ce genre de comportement chez son subordonné et il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans cet état des choses. Il avait approuvé une mission pour le roux un jour, qui avait tout fait basculer. Reno était revenu brisé et avait mis des mois à se remettre de ce qu'il avait du faire cette année là.

Tseng ferma à demi les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir.

Pour lui aussi c'était des souvenirs douloureux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir refuser l'ordre de mission mais il émanait directement du président de la Shinra et ce dernier n'était pas homme à accepter un refus. Il avait donc laissé les scientifiques conduire Reno à l'endroit où il devait accomplir sa mission et l'y garder le temps nécessaire. Il l'avait vu revenir, quelques semaines plus tard, silencieux et amer. Il avait du composer avec ce qui avait suivi.

(Flash back)

 _Année 2004 (2)  
_

La nuit tombait et Reno n'était pas rentré, alors qu'il savait qu'ils avaient une réunion ce jour là et qu'il devait y assister.

Depuis son retour de mission dans un lieu sécurisé Reno devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

Une fois de plus Tseng allait devoir partir à sa recherche et il s'en serait bien passé. Il avait autre chose à faire qu'écumer les bars des bas fonds à la recherche du turk roux.

Il déclina pourtant la proposition de Rude d'y aller à sa place. Il était leur aîné, on lui avait confié leur intégration, il était donc responsable de ce que faisait Reno, c'était à lui de ramener le retardataire.

Il fut obligé de visiter pas moins de six bars, aussi louches que mal famés, avant de trouver enfin celui qu'il cherchait.

Comme il s'y attendait Reno était accoudé à un comptoir crasseux, entouré par de jolies filles peu farouches et il faisait le malin, ce qui commençait visiblement à agacer certains des autres consommateurs. La bagarre n'avait pas encore commencé, mais elle ne tarderait pas et c'était visiblement exactement ce qu'attendait Reno. Il y avait dans ses yeux verts une mauvaise lueur que Tseng connaissait bien.

Reno avait bu plus que de raison, il était ivre et dans ces moments là il devenait dangereux, encore plus qu'il ne l'était en temps normal.

Fort heureusement Tseng savait comment le prendre, après tout il le connaissait depuis longtemps, leur première rencontre datant de leur enfance, ou plus exactement de celle de Reno qui n'avait alors que six ans alors que Tseng en avait déjà 14. (3)

Il se glissa derrière le rouquin et lui bloqua solidement les bras dans le dos.

Reno rua et se débattit avec hargne en protestant et en crachant des jurons mais Tseng ne le relâcha pas, même une fois qu'ils furent hors du bar. Il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

Comme cela était prévisible personne n'avait cherché à s'interposer, ni à les retenir. Tseng n'était pas le plus costaud des hommes présents ce soir là, mais il avait une présence qui dissuadait en général de venir l'ennuyer.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, tu t'expliqueras avec Veld à propos de la réunion que tu as manqué demain matin. Pour l'heure je te ramène, tu prends une douche et au lit. Dit il à Reno qui avait cessé de se débattre mais continuait à l'insulter.

\- Putain Tseng ! Tu te prends pour ma mère ? Oh mais oui ! C'est exactement cela ! Tu te conduis comme elle ! Pour toi aussi je ne suis bon qu'à faire la pute !

Tseng serra les dents sous l'insulte. Il n'était pas sans savoir que la mère de Reno l'avait vendu à un proxénète alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, ce qui était probablement ce qu'elle avait fait de plus gentil pour le jeune garçon. Reno avait été plus d'une fois admis dans la clinique de ses parents en temps que patient avant cela, le plus souvent pour avoir été rossé, soit par des enfants plus âgés, soit par sa propre mère qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur et avait le vin mauvais.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser pour une décision qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre, il n'avait pas eu le choix et Reno non plus, c'était le roux que les scientifiques voulaient et le président de la Shinra le leur avait prêté sans hésiter.

Tseng et Reno n'avaient découvert que trop tard que l'un des scientifiques en question était également un ancien client du bordel où Reno avait été détenu pendant cinq longues années. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en échappe en tuant son maître. C'était à cette époque que Reno devait les marques rouges sur ses joues, un tatouage imposé par celui qui l'avait acheté, une manière de le revendiquer comme sa propriété.

Reno en avait fait un symbole de ce qu'il était à présent et Tseng savait qu'elles lui servaient à ne jamais oublier qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Il poussa sans ménagement Reno contre la carrosserie du véhicule qui l'avait amené jusqu'au bar et l'y plaqua jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et ne bouge plus. Il relâcha alors seulement sa prise sur les bras de l'autre mais pas sa vigilance, ce qui lui permit de parer l'attaque sournoise qui suivit.

Un coup de poing bien placé et Reno s'effondra à terre sans un bruit. Tseng était désolé d'avoir du en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Il le chargea rapidement à l'arrière et le ramena au QG des turks. Comme il s'y attendait Rude l'attendait sur le parking. Il se contenta donc de descendre du véhicule et de laisser le partenaire de Reno prendre la suite.

Lui ne voulait plus qu'aller dormir et ne plus penser à rien, surtout pas au fait qu'il avait renvoyé Reno en enfer quelques mois plus tôt et que les dégâts causés ne se répareraient pas de sitôt.

(Fin flash back)

Une fois descendu de l'ascenseur Tseng décida d'accompagner Rude jusqu'à l'ascenseur où devait déjà se trouver Reno afin d'assister à leur départ. Une mesure de précaution qu'il estimait nécessaire au vu de l'état d'esprit du rouquin.

Une fois près de l'appareil, il constata, à son grand déplaisir, que Reno n'était nulle part en vue. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, soit le rouquin avait décidé de se faire la malle et dans ce cas il le retrouverait dans les bas fonds, soit il se trouvait encore dans le bâtiment.

Laissant Rude préparer l'appareil Tseng fit demi tour afin d'inspecter l'escalier. Il trouva Reno affalé sur les marches au niveau du troisième étage. Le turk roux avait la tête entre les mains.

Tseng soupira et s'assit sur les marches à ses côtés.

\- C'est à ce point là ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non, c'est pire. Répondit Reno en laissant tomber ses mains.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés et haletait, ce qui ne devait rien à un quelconque essoufflement, c'était sa manière d'exprimer son mal être, chose qu'il faisait rarement.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Tseng.

Reno secoua la tête en signe de négation, non, il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait bien dire de toute façon. Il avait violé trop de règles, s'il commençait à parler Tseng serait en droit de le tuer sur place.

Ce serait certes une délivrance, mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Reno. Il n'avait jamais voulu mourir, pas même lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa propre mère le frappait assez fort pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Il avait la rage de vivre, il avait la rage tout court, et en cet instant précis, c'était lui qu'il détestait le plus.

Pour ce qu'il avait fait près de huit ans plus tôt et pour ce qu'il avait commencé à faire voilà trois ans. Pour ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Parce qu'il était une pourriture et qu'il le savait. Parce qu'il était devenu exactement le genre d'homme qu'il haïssait, le genre d'homme qu'il voulait tuer, qu'il avait tué, et rêvait de tuer encore.

Le genre d'homme qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

Il se renversa en arrière, jusqu'à être presque étendu sur les marches, ce qui n'avait rien de confortable, c'était même assez douloureux, mais il s'en foutait.

Parfois il avait besoin de cela, de ressentir cette douleur. La douleur était une vieille compagne, qu'il connaissait si intimement qu'il était presque surpris lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Je ne suis qu'une merde. Lâcha t'il d'un ton écœuré. Mais ça tu le savais déjà, pas vrai Tseng ? Tu te doute de ce que tu vas trouver...

\- J'en ai une petite idée en effet. Admit Tseng calmement sans relever la première affirmation.

Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Reno de toute façon, il n'attendait pas qu'il confirme ou proteste, il avait seulement besoin de le dire.

Tseng comprenait parfaitement son état d'esprit, il ressentait parfois la même chose lorsqu'il pensait à certains moments de son existence.

Mais ils étaient des turks, c'était leur rôle, mettre les mains dans les ordures, jusqu'à en devenir eux même.

Vincent Valentine avait eu de la chance, d'être affecté à un autre genre de mission, de devenir un turk à une autre époque et surtout, surtout, de « mourir » à l'âge de 27 ans.

 _A suivre_

 _(1) Oui, je sais, dans Advent Children ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'ils font, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire on va dire que si._

 _(2) je me suis enfin décidée à faire ma petite chronologie perso, histoire d'y voir plus clair._

 _(3) je ne sais pas du tout leurs véritables âges, donc j'improvise total là. Tout comme pour ce qu'a vécu Reno... hein ? Vous vous en doutiez déjà ? Ah bon..._


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _An 2012_

Tseng accorda encore quelques minutes à Reno pour se reprendre puis se releva sans hâte et posa sur le roux un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se morfondre sur les marches toute la journée.

Reno capta et déchiffra sans peine le message, il se redressa à son tour, conscient que Tseng avait raison, il ne pouvait pas passer la journée à broyer du noir dans un escalier, outre le fait que ce n'était vraiment pas confortable, Rude l'attendait, ainsi qu'une balade à Nibelheim pour voir ce qu'un certain livreur blond et son pote à la cape fabriquaient réellement au manoir.

Reno ne se demandait pas comment ils avaient eu la clef, visiblement on entrait là bas comme dans un moulin, il serait peut être temps de penser y mettre du personnel de surveillance... ah non, c'était vrai, Rufus n'avait plus les moyens pour cela.

Il regarda Tseng qui brossait soigneusement son habit pour le débarrasser de la poussière des marches, lui n'en éprouvait pas la nécessité, mais après tout il ne passait pas autant de temps que Tseng aux côtés de Rufus...

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'hélicoptère et Rude. Le partenaire de Reno ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne montrait pas non plus de signe d'impatience. Il se contentait d'être là et de regarder, ce dont les deux autres lui furent gré. Eux non plus n'avaient pas envie de parler.

Rude ayant déjà lancé les moteurs et procédé aux vérifications Reno n'eut plus qu'à grimper à bord et à procéder au décollage, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Il avait hâte de partir à présent, hâte d'être le plus loin possible de là lorsque Tseng découvrirait celui qu'il avait caché pendant trois ans et ferait ce qu'il s'imposait.

Il serra les dents, pris à nouveau d'un profond dégoût pour sa propre personne et pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'essayait même plus de se dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, il n'en était plus capable. Il n'en était plus là. Il ne voyait plus que l'échec, son échec ! Après trois ans à essayer, il avait finalement baissé les bras et accepté l'inévitable. Il avait préféré fuir, avant de se laisser aller à un geste mauvais.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit enfin Nibelheim apparaître, au terme de leur voyage.

Enfin un peu d'action en vue, quelque chose qui le détourne de ses tourments habituels.

Ils se posèrent le plus près possible du manoir et terminèrent la route à pieds. Reno tenait son arme en travers de ses épaules, mais pour une fois il ne parlait pas, se contentant de regarder autour de lui comme si un monstre ou un ennemi pouvait surgir à tout moment.

Devant le manoir attendait une moto qu'ils connaissaient bien, le Fenrir de Cloud Strife, et son propriétaire se tenait à quelques pas, sa grande épée en main.

Reno jaugea le blond, notant son expression sombre et colérique.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul d'humeur chagrine dans les parages, ce n'était pas vraiment une consolation, mais cela lui donnait envie de titiller un peu la personne en question.

\- Yo, Cloud, mon pote, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

\- Où est-ce que vous les avez emmené ? Répondit Cloud avec une fureur rentrée de plus en plus visible.

Reno fit passer son arme sur son épaule droite et se gratta pensivement la tête.

\- Où est-ce qu'on a emmené qui ? Questionna t'il.

L'épée broyeuse trembla dangereusement, signe que Cloud atteignait ses limites. Reno sauta en arrière juste à temps pour éviter le coup que le blond venait de tenter de lui assener.

\- Pourquoi moi ! Se plaignit il. Nous sommes deux, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend...

\- Ferme la Reno ! Dis moi où ils sont ! Gronda Cloud en relevant son épée.

Reno le regarda d'un air narquois.

\- Faudrait savoir, je dois me taire ou parler ?

Il évita à nouveau une attaque et secoua la tête.

\- Nous n'avons emmené personne. Intervint Rude. Nous sommes venus voir ce que Vincent Valentine et toi faites au manoir.

Cloud se figea et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui les avez capturés alors ?

\- Nous venons juste d'arriver. Confirma Rude.

Cloud baissa son épée, il sentait que le turk au crâne rasé disait la vérité, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait fausse route en les pensant responsables de la disparition de ses amants et qu'il venait pratiquement de trahir la présence de Sephiroth.

Reno se rapprocha de lui et posa le bras sur ses épaules.

\- Maintenant que le mal entendu est dissipé, de qui parlais tu, yo ?

Cloud balaya le bras mal venu et s'écarta, les sourcils froncés.

\- Personne qui vous intéresse.

\- Cloud, mon pote, quand tu parles comme ça, tu me donnes encore plus envie de découvrir ce que tu caches. Ricana Reno.

Il fit quelques pas, puis se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose à terre. Lorsqu'il se redressa il tenait une longue plume noire entre ses doigts.

Il la fit tourner pensivement puis la tendit à Rude.

\- Rudo, ça ne te fais pas penser à quelqu'un ça, yo ?

Rude ne fit pas un geste pour prendre la plume, Reno se détourna finalement de lui pour faire face à Cloud.

\- Cloud, mon pote, je crois que tu as vraiment des trucs à nous dire, yo.

\- Ce n'est qu'une plume. Rétorqua Cloud en détournant le regard. Qui sait à quel genre d'oiseau elle peut bien appartenir, ou à quel genre de monstre...

Il était mal à l'aise et les deux turks en face de lui en étaient pleinement conscients.

Rude espérait du fond du cœur que les soupçons que venait d'éveiller la découverte de la plume n'étaient pas fondés. Que le cauchemar n'était pas de retour... tout sauf ça ! Pourtant, la façon dont Cloud Strife réagissait, sa manière d'éviter leurs regards tout d'un coup, tout cela était très mauvais signe.

Il échangea un regard avec Reno, laissant son partenaire mener le jeu. Reno était très doué pour agacer les gens et les pousser à en dire plus qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité, emportés par la colère.

Reno fit quelques pas nonchalants, jouant encore avec la plume qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

\- Moi, je dirai qu'il s'agit d'un très méchant monstre en effet, un monstre à forme humaine et avec une seule aile dans le dos... Je ne sais pas comment ton pote et toi avez su, mais vous êtes venus pour cette raison, parce qu'il est de retour. J'ai l'impression que tu es arrivé après ton pote et que t'as débarqué trop tard. Dit il avec son ton traînant qui portait plus que jamais sur les nerfs de Cloud.

Il en était d'autant plus agacé que le rouquin avait pratiquement raison, Sephiroth était bel et bien de retour, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Vincent et lui étaient venus. Ce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de révéler aux turks.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas éviter de leur parler, de leur en dire un minimum, ne ce fut-ce que pour qu'ils lâchent l'affaire et repartent.

Il n'envisagea pas une seule seconde faire appel à eux pour l'aider à retrouver les deux disparus. Il ne tenait pas à mêler les turks, et donc Rufus Shinra, à cette affaire.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire sans trahir son amant il manqua le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Rude et Reno, pas plus qu'il ne prit garde au fait que Reno se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. L'attaque du turk roux le prit donc par surprise et il s'écroula inconscient aux pieds de son agresseur.

\- Navré mon pote, mais tu risquais de gêner nos recherches. Sois gentil, reste bien sagement ici, on fait un tour du manoir et on revient. Lui lança Reno d'un ton ironique.

Rude secoua la tête, souleva Cloud et le porta à l'intérieur, il l'adossa contre un mur et le laissa là.

\- Pourquoi tu te fatigues Rudo ? Il était très bien dehors. Commenta Reno.

\- Il sera plus en sécurité ici.

Reno haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Commençons par voir ce qu'il y a en bas, l'arrêta Rude. Vincent Valentine aime bien les sous sols.

\- Et moi je déteste, c'est sombre, c'est froid et il y a plein de sales bestioles. Se plaignit Reno.

\- Les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses. Rétorqua Rude.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on dit, et c'est franchement idiot, fous un tas de petites bêtes affamées sur une grosse et tu vas voir si elles ne la bouffent pas...

Rude réprima une grimace, il n'avait aucune envie de voir cela et ne préférait même pas y penser. Mais c'était sans compter avec son partenaire qui entreprit de lui raconter avec force détails la fois où il avait vu des rats s'en prendre à un cadavre lorsqu'il était gamin. Rude se félicita d'avoir eu une meilleure enfance et se jura d'en remercier ses parents à la première occasion. (1)

Pendant que Reno se délectait à décrire la vision atroce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux à l'époque ils atteignirent les sous sols, au grand soulagement de Rude.

\- On se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain. Dit il vivement.

\- Comme tu veux Rudo, t'as pas l'air bien mon pote. Le petit déjeuner qui ne passe pas ? Plaisanta Reno.

Rude le fusilla du regard, ce qui laissa Reno de marbre, il s'éloigna en sifflotant, son arme sur les épaules et un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Rude se mit à explorer la première pièce en songeant qu'il espérait que Rufus et Tseng allaient passer un sacré savon à l'insupportable rouquin lorsqu'ils seraient de retour. Reno ne l'aurait pas volé cette fois.

Il ne trouvait rien qui présente un intérêt dans la part du sous sol où il se trouvait, rien que de vieux meubles mis au rebut, de la poussière, des toiles d'araignées et des bestioles. Il fut presque soulagé d'entendre Reno l'appeler.

\- Rudo ! Je crois que tu devrais venir voir !

Rude fit aussitôt demi tour pour se diriger dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de son partenaire, espérant que ce dernier ne le faisait pas revenir vers lui pour se payer sa tête. S'il avait l'audace de faire un truc de ce genre Rude se jurait qu'il le lui ferait payer, tant pis pour les conséquences. Après tout, ils étaient dans un manoir désert, loin de tout, et comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Reno, quand on mettait une grosse bête, ou un cadavre, sous le nez de bêtes plus petites totalement affamées...

Il cessa de ruminer ses projets d'éventuelle vengeance, qu'il n'assouvirait jamais et ils le savaient tous les deux, en découvrant à son tour ce que Reno avait trouvé.

Dans la pièce aux cercueils où avait reposé Vincent pendant plusieurs décennies, une arme était posée sur un meuble, une arme dont son propriétaire ne se séparait jamais à leur connaissance.

\- Death Penalty... souffla Rude d'un ton presque révérencieux.

\- Pas seulement. Commenta Reno en désignant le gant griffu de Vincent posé non loin de l'arme.

Les deux turks échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis Reno ramassa les deux objets, il y avait des choses à ne pas laisser traîner. Tandis que Rude ouvrait la marche, l'arme à la main, pour palier à toute éventualité, Reno le suivait comme son ombre. Ils ne voulaient plus qu'une seule chose, retourner à leur appareil et mettre les deux items en sécurité, ils pourraient ensuite revenir terminer d'inspecter les lieux. Une fois sortis du manoir il regagnèrent l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés au pas de course et Reno enferma les deux objets dans une cache sécurisée qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec leurs empreintes.

Rude et lui retournèrent ensuite vers le manoir, en se tenant sur leurs gardes.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu s'y passer, mais il était clair qu'il s'y était produit quelque chose et que Cloud n'y était pas étranger.

L'exploration du rez de chaussée ne leur apprit rien de nouveau, ils montèrent donc à l'étage et firent le tour des chambres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à celle où les trois amants avaient dormi et interagi certains détails les éclairèrent immédiatement sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Rude remarqua la fenêtre brisée et secoua la tête avec irritation. Le boss n'allait pas être content... mais ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant. Ces traces d'invasion du manoir, combinées à la fureur et au comportement de Cloud Strife, confirmait qu'il s'était bien passé des événements fâcheux et qu'au moins deux personnes se trouvaient sur les lieux avec lui, qu'elles avaient été enlevées et qu'il ne savait ni par qui, ni pourquoi.

Reno lui se concentra sur le lit et ses abords.

Il laissa échapper un long sifflement et ricana devant certaines traces très claires des activités qui s'étaient produites avant l'attaque.

\- Ben mon salaud, on dirait qu'ils ne se sont pas ennuyés... dis Rudo, tu crois que le patron va apprécier si on lui dit que Strife et Valentine utilisent le manoir pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

\- J'en doute. Soupira Rude.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, ça risque d'être assez drôle quand il va le découvrir.

Rude soupira et secoua la tête avec ennui. Il ne partageait pas du tout l'opinion de son partenaire, mais il n'avait pas envie de le lui dire pour le moment.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer faire notre rapport. Dit il.

\- Et Strife ? Il est mouillé jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire, yo !

\- On l'embarque, le patron voudra sans doute lui poser des questions.

Ils redescendirent donc, Rude récupéra Cloud toujours inconscient, Reno avait tapé sacrément fort, puis filèrent en courant jusqu'à l'hélicoptère.

Ils avaient hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Peu après leur départ un homme vêtu d'une tenue militaire grise et verte, dont les cheveux d'un beau brun doré lui frôlaient les épaules, sauta à bas de l'arbre qui lui avait servi d'abri et de poste d'observation pendant toute la visite des turks. Il s'étira avec souplesse pour détendre ses muscles mis à mal par une longue période d'immobilité, avant de se diriger vers la moto de Cloud. Ses yeux noisette l'inspectèrent, puis il s'y installa et en lança le moteur. Il écouta le bruit régulier quelques secondes avant de prendre la route.

Quelques heures plus tard il stoppa la machine devant l'entrée d'une grotte, continua en la poussant et la laissa le temps d'ouvrir une porte dissimulée.

Il y disparut avec la moto, la porte camouflée se referma sans bruit.

Une fois dans son repaire l'homme gara le véhicule qu'il avait récupéré et se dirigea vers une autre porte.

Au bout d'un couloir, après avoir passé une dernière porte, il se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un laboratoire. Des cuves contenant des personnes, à première vue inconscientes, s'y trouvaient. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles et s'installa sur le sol, le dos contre la paroi de verre.

Il ferma alors les yeux et sembla sombrer dans le sommeil, mais son esprit restait en alerte.

« Je reviens du manoir Shinra... songea t'il comme s'il s'adressait mentalement à quelqu'un. Les turks ont pris Cloud... ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte, ils n'ont pas hésité à l'assommer, mais je crois que ça ira quand même... »

L'homme qui se trouvait dans la cuve à laquelle il s'adossait s'agita dans le liquide bleuté.

« Je sais, soupira l'homme aux yeux noisettes, j'aurai voulu éviter cela, mais je ne pouvais rien faire... je suis désolé. »

Il sourit tristement et tourna légèrement la tête vers une autre cuve, entrouvrit les yeux une seconde, le temps de contempler son occupant puis les referma et ne les rouvrit plus pendant un long moment.

« Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont venir très bientôt... nous serons alors réunis, mon frère, encore un peu de patience... »

Il ferma son esprit pour qu'aucun des deux hommes à qui il venait de parler ne puisse lire en lui à quel point il était inquiet en vérité. Il redoutait que rien ne se déroule comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des années était bien lourd... et il n'était qu'un homme, même s'il n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Lui, le fruit d'une trahison infâme, lui qu'on avait volé à sa mère avant même sa naissance, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un embryon, qu'on avait rejeté comme quelque chose d'inutile, qui était de trop et pouvait compromettre l'expérience à venir. Lui que la femme qui avait procédé à l'extraction avait décidé de garder pour elle, qui lui avait permis de grandir et de naître en le plaçant en elle. Lui a qui elle n'avait jamais rien caché, ni ses origines, ni le pourquoi de son sacrifice. Lui qui avait grandi avec ces connaissances et d'autres encore. Lui qui avait hâte de les partager avec celui pour qui il avait été rejeté.

Il eut un second sourire triste, alors qu'un nouveau message lui provenait de l'homme un peu plus loin.

« Oui, pardon mon frère, toi aussi tu as hâte de rencontrer celui qu'ils ont gardé. »

A nouveau il rouvrit les yeux et fixa avec une certaine tendresse l'homme dans la cuve en face de lui. Son petit frère, celui qui était venu le remplacer après le début de l'expérience, l'embryon conservé s'étant divisé en deux après l'implantation des cellules étrangères, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu éliminer durant la grossesse mais qu'ils avaient caché dans ce laboratoire et qu'il avait retrouvé. L'autre enfant mal venu aux yeux de leur père, le cobaye indocile.

 _A suivre_

 _(1) je ne sais rien des parents de Rude, mais s'ils sont encore en vie, je suis certaine qu'il va les embrasser très fort, et dans le pire des cas il pourra toujours mettre une fleur sur leur tombe..._


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _An 2012_

Une fois Rude et Reno en route vers Nibelheim Tseng se dirigea lui aussi vers son objectif. Reno ne lui avait pas donné la moindre indication supplémentaire, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, il avait déjà une idée d'où il devait se rendre.

Il y avait un établissement où Reno se rendait parfois, entre hôtel bar restaurant et bordel, un endroit nommé la plume dorée. Tseng savait que son subordonné y avait ses entrées et assurait la protection des lieux en échange de certaines certitudes concernant la vie de ceux qui y travaillaient. Du fait de son passé Reno avait fait pression sur ceux qui tenaient l'établissement pour qu'ils ne forcent personne en quoi que ce soit. C'était sans nul doute le lieu où il aurait le plus de chances de trouver l'individu qu'il recherchait.

Il se dirigea donc sans perdre de temps vers l'établissement en question.

Lorsqu'il en poussa la porte le gérant de l'établissement vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

Il plongea son regard d'une chaude couleur ambrée dans celui du turk, il semblait déjà savoir pourquoi Tseng était là.

\- Suivez moi, il se trouve à l'étage. Dit il. J'imagine que Reno vous envoie le chercher. C'est dommage, il attirait du monde.

Tseng se retint de poser des questions, il ne tenait pas à en savoir trop.

Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier en piteux état à la suite de l'homme et le regarda lui indiquer une porte.

\- Voila sa chambre. J'imagine qu'il est hors de question que vous nous le laissiez encore pour une nuit ?

\- Vous imaginez bien. Répondit Tseng d'un ton froid en tirant son arme.

Le gérant se raidit, le regarda avec réprobation, puis haussa les épaules et se retira. Ce qui allait suivre ne le concernait pas. Il avait rendu service à Reno, appréciait le pensionnaire que le rouquin lui avait amené, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'exposer inutilement. Sa souple silhouette ne tarda pas à disparaître dans l'escalier, sa longue natte noire lui battant les reins à chacun de ses pas.

Tseng attendit qu'il soit parti, prit une profonde inspiration puis assura son arme entre ses mains et poussa la porte.

Le jeune homme vêtu de noir qui s'y trouvait, assis sur une chaise, tourna la tête dans sa direction, faisant voler sa longue chevelure argentée. Un regard vert, doux et triste se posa sur lui.

\- Je vous attendais plus tôt... murmura une voix mélodieuse. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, envoyez moi rejoindre mes frères.

Tseng fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de sa cible et appuya le canon de son arme contre la tempe du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, il lui adressa même un sourire d'encouragement. Il semblait plus mince et fragile que lors de leur première rencontre mais cela n'arrêta pas le turk. L'espace d'un instant Tseng fut tenté d'appuyer sur la détente, de mettre un terme à l'existence de celui qu'il menaçait de son arme. Après tout lui et ses frères n'avaient pas eu la moindre pitié pour Elena et lui lorsqu'ils étaient entre leurs mains. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à les torturer et celui qui était assis là n'avait pas été le dernier à lui faire endurer des sévices.

Sa main trembla. Rufus lui avait demandé de ramener la cible vivante... il se devait d'obéir... il baissa lentement son arme.

Le jeune homme, quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Yazoo, frissonna et le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Que faites vous ? Tuez moi tout de suite, qu'on en finisse...

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous ramener vivant. Répondit Tseng en remettant son arme dans son étui.

Yazoo bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui, le visage crispé par la souffrance et l'angoisse. Tseng se prépara à devoir le combattre, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, la tête basse et les mains jointes en signe de supplication.

\- Je vous en prie, pas cela. Laissez moi rejoindre mes frères... j'ai attendu trois ans cet instant, parce que j'avais promis à Reno de le faire... mais... vivre plus longtemps sans eux... je ne veux pas.

Tseng avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait envie de frapper celui qui était là et en même temps il éprouvait de la pitié pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, était-ce bien la même personne qui s'était acharnée sur lui de manière révoltante dans le cratère nord ?

Il sentit ses joues le brûler à nouveau au souvenir de ce que Yazoo lui avait fait à l'époque, à lui, pas à Elena, c'était le plus jeune des trois qui avait porté la main sur la jeune femme blonde, la battant sans hésiter. Ni Yazoo, ni le colosse, Loz, n'avaient posé un seul doigt sur sa collègue, d'une quelconque manière. Ils n'avaient pas eu autant de scrupules à son égard. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche après qu'un coup un peu trop appuyé de Loz lui ait fendu la lèvre supérieure, et ce n'était que le début... ils lui avaient fait bien pire par la suite.

Fixant les mains jointes de l'argenté, tendues vers lui, suppliantes, il les revit courant sur sa peau, l'humiliant et le dévastant bien plus sûrement que s'il l'avait mutilé.

Cédant à un geste de colère il saisit les poignets de Yazoo et les serra cruellement. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur mais ne rencontra aucune résistance. Où était passé l'homme qui s'était battu contre Rude et Reno ? Celui qui lui avait donné envie de mourir trois ans plus tôt ? Il ne le retrouvait pas dans cet être agenouillé qui ne lui opposait aucune difficulté.

\- Défends toi ! Ordonna t'il d'un ton âpre.

\- Non. Répondit Yazoo en redressant la tête et en plongeant son regard félin dans le sien. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, je sais que vous avez le droit de vous venger.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Hurla Tseng en le précipitant sur le sol. Ce que vous nous avez fait... ce que vous nous avez fait...

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court, la gorge serrée par l'afflux des souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps refoulé et qu'il ne parvenait plus à repousser.

Yazoo releva péniblement la tête et le fixa à nouveau, s'appuyant sur les coudes, sans chercher à se relever.

\- Ce que nous vous avons fait ou ce que je vous ai fait ? Demanda t'il. Je n'ai pas oublié vous savez... et vous ?

Tseng fit instinctivement un pas en arrière en entendant ces mots.

Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié, pas une seule seconde de ces instants atroces. Des sensations, de la douleur et de l'humiliation.

Yazoo se força à sourire avec méchanceté, pour enfoncer le clou. Tseng était à deux doigts de craquer et de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il lui fallait juste tenir bon encore un peu et ce serait enfin terminé.

\- Je me souviens que c'est l'un des vôtres qui m'a appris à faire ce genre de choses. Quelle ironie pas vrai ? Vos propres techniques employées contre vous...

Il avait envie de vomir à s'entendre dire ces mots, de s'arracher lui même la gorge. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il avait donné sa parole à Reno dans un moment de faiblesse.

Il avait suffit au turk roux de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux et il avait promis de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le tuer.

Reno savait si bien comment le convaincre... même maintenant.

Tseng s'efforçait de se reprendre, de retrouver son calme, mais il ne cessait de revoir les mains de Yazoo jouant avec son corps, son visage à la peau si claire penché vers lui, ses yeux clos par la concentration tandis qu'il le tourmentait. Ses yeux clos... ses yeux...

D'un seul coup ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait devant Tseng, et la réalité qu'il n'avait pas su voir à l'époque lui arrivait en pleine figure.

Les mains de Yazoo... tremblantes sur son corps, ses yeux clos pour ne rien voir, sa peau mouillée par les larmes, son fin visage, si séduisant, crispé de douleur et de honte.

Yazoo ne voulait pas... il n'avait jamais voulu... il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Jenova les contrôlait tous les trois... ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire, elle voulait qu'ils la retrouvent et qu'ils l'aident à accomplir ses desseins.

Yazoo ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque, mais maintenant si... il voulait mourir, retrouver ses frères... il le provoquait dans l'espoir d'être tué.

Un sourire amer plissa les lèvres de Tseng.

Le laisser vivre serait sans doute la pire des tortures, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne se vengerait pas en le tuant, il le ferait en le laissant vivre, avec sa souffrance et sa solitude.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Reno ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche, il n'avait pas besoin de détruire Yazoo, ce dernier l'était déjà depuis trois ans.

Reno avait sans doute fait de son mieux pour soigner les blessures de l'argenté, mais il avait échoué et au final il avait fini par se résoudre à chercher de l'aide à sa manière.

Parce qu'il était incapable de tuer Yazoo, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Alors il avait élaboré ce stratagème pour les envoyer sur sa piste et faire le sale boulot à sa place.

Il allait être sacrément déçu si son but avait été de faire en sorte que Yazoo soit suicidé par d'autres.

\- Allez, relève toi, nous devons partir.

Tout en disant ces mots il se pencha pour relever Yazoo.

\- Vous me ramenez dans un laboratoire ? Demanda le jeune homme en se hissant avec difficulté sur ses pieds.

\- Pas pour le moment. Commenta froidement Tseng.

Il préférait ne pas trop s'avancer sur le sujet, Rufus lui avait demandé de ramener celui qu'il trouverait dans les bas fonds, il n'avait rien dit sur ses projets le concernant.

Il fut obligé de soutenir le jeune homme, Yazoo tenait à peine debout. Descendre l'escalier leur prit plus du double du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour le gravir.

La traversée de la salle principale de l'établissement fut plus difficile encore, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tues en les voyant apparaître et les regards posés sur eux n'exprimaient rien qui soit de nature à détendre Tseng.

Un bras en travers du dos de celui qu'il emmenait, une main solidement refermée sur l'un des poignets de Yazoo, l'autre posée sur son arme, Tseng marcha lentement en direction de la sortie, espérant qu'il ne serait pas dans l'obligation de s'en servir.

Yazoo le suivait docilement mais lorsqu'une des jeunes femmes qui faisaient le service en salle se précipita vers eux il s'arrêta net, obligeant Tseng à en faire autant.

Le turk se raidit, par habitude, il était vraiment surpris par la réaction de ceux qui les entouraient. Ne savaient ils donc pas qui était Yazoo et ce qu'il avait fait ?

Les yeux mauves de la jeune serveuse posèrent sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, emplis de chagrin. Elle avait des cheveux gris acier, d'une teinte bien moins belle que celle de Yazoo mais cette similitude poussa Tseng à penser qu'elle s'était attachée à l'incarné parce qu'elle se reconnaissait en lui.

\- Pourquoi vous l'emmenez ? Demanda t'elle à Tseng avec une pointe de colère.

\- C'est Reno qui l'envoie. Intervint le gérant en les rejoignant et en posant un bras protecteur en travers des épaules de la jeune fille. Viens Kemie, on ne peut pas s'opposer à ces gens là.

La dénommée Kemie secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Non ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme cela... protesta t'elle.

\- La petite a raison, le règne de la Shinra a pris fin, nous n'avons pas à laisser un d'entre eux faire la loi ici. Déclara un colosse au visage renfrogné en regardant Tseng d'un air mauvais.

\- On laisse bien Reno le faire. Souligna un autre individu qui se tenait au bar, le nez dans sa choppe.

\- La ferme Erne. Reno c'est pas pareil. Affirma le colosse en faisant un pas en direction de son contradicteur.

Erne laissa échapper un rire moqueur, tout en secouant sa tête aux longs cheveux bruns. Son regard vert se tourna vers le colosse.

\- Tu dis cela parce qu'il t'a mis à terre dès votre première rencontre ?

Le colosse laissa échapper un rugissement de fureur et se précipita vers celui qui venait de le provoquer, oubliant totalement son sujet de préoccupation premier.

Tseng grimaça, persuadé que dans très peu de temps les lieux seraient le théâtre d'une bagarre générale. Il mesura du regard combien de mètres les séparaient encore de la sortie Yazoo et lui et arriva à la désagréable conclusion qu'il aurait probablement du mal à y parvenir sans faire usage de son arme.

Il s'apprêtait à la sortir pour tirer en l'air lorsqu'un son figea le colosse en pleine course. Ce n'était ni un cri, ni un sifflement, mais un son que Tseng n'avait encore jamais entendu sortant d'une gorge humaine et pourtant c'était bien de celle de Yazoo qu'il provenait. Un son, une note, aussi pure que le cristal.

\- Allons y. murmura ensuite Yazoo. Je ne veux pas que vous leur fassiez du mal, ni qu'ils se battent.

Tseng fut plus surpris encore de la sincérité qu'il pouvait percevoir dans le ton de la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et de l'angoisse dans son regard. Mais cela lui allait très bien ainsi. Que Yazoo coopère lui facilitait grandement le travail.

Il reprit sa progression et cette fois personne ne chercha à les retenir.

Il guida Yazoo jusqu'à son véhicule et le fit monter à l'arrière, lui attachant les mains au dossier du siège avant pour plus de précaution. Il ne pensait pas que l'incarné tente quoi que ce soit pendant le trajet, mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

Yazoo se laissa ligoter sans protester, les yeux mi clos, comme si tout cela lui était égal.

Il ne résista pas plus au terme du voyage, lorsque Tseng dénoua ses liens et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment. Cela rendait le travail du turk plus facile mais pas moins pénible pour autant. Plus il avançait en direction du bureau de Rufus, plus il se sentait coupable alors qu'en toute logique il aurait du triompher, être heureux d'avoir mis la main sur l'un de ceux qui leur avaient fait tant de mal, à Elena et à lui.

Il tourna la tête pour observer son prisonnier. Yazoo semblait absent, éteint et épuisé, son regard était vide et n'exprimait que tristesse et souffrance.

Tseng le retint de justesse alors qu'il trébuchait et changea d'avis, Rufus attendrait, il allait tout d'abord laisser l'incarné se reposer un peu.

Sa décision prise il ramena Yazoo vers l'ascenseur, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le regarda avec un peu de perplexité.

\- Je vais d'abord vous conduire à une chambre. Déclara Tseng. Je préfère que vous soyez reposé avant de vous conduire devant mon employeur.

Le regard de Yazoo indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré ne pas perdre de temps et en terminer, mais Tseng ne changea pas d'avis et l'enferma dans une chambre.

Une fois seul, après avoir entendu la porte se refermer et le verrou être mis en place, Yazoo se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber. Il ne regarda même pas en direction du lit, ne fit pas un seul pas vers la salle de bains dont la porte était entrouverte.

Il se replia sur lui même, ferma les yeux et attendit. Peu à peu sa respiration se fit sifflante et laborieuse.

Dans le couloir resta un moment immobile, aux aguets, guettant une preuve de révolte, quelque chose qui justifie qu'il rentre à nouveau dans la pièce. Mais rien ne vint, l'incarné se tenait tranquille.

Tseng hésita, le prisonnier n'était il pas un peu trop tranquille justement ? Peut être devrait il s'assurer que tout allait bien... vérifier qu'il n'allait pas tenter quelque chose de stupide ou essayer de leur nuire. Peut être avait il eu tort de le laisser libre à l'intérieur de la chambre, même si cette dernière était bien sécurisée. Après tout le trio avait prouvé qu'il était capable de tout. Il était possible que la soi disant docilité et l'envie de mourir de Yazoo ne soient que ruses et qu'il soit en train de se préparer à leur nuire.

Finalement il se décida à s'en assurer et rouvrit la porte avec précaution.

Il s'étonna de trouver Yazoo recroquevillé sur le fauteuil et se rapprocha de lui lentement. Il entendit aussitôt que la respiration du jeune homme était irrégulière, ce qui lui sembla mauvais signe. Il posa une main sur le front de Yazoo et découvrit qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Il hésita puis souleva finalement le jeune homme et le porta sur le lit. Il tirait les draps sur lui lorsque Yazoo rouvrit les yeux.

Tseng se détourna, avec embarras.

\- Merci. Lui souffla Yazoo avec effort.

\- Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais chercher de quoi la faire baisser. Désolé, mais ici nous n'avons pas de matérias, ce n'est pas notre domaine de compétence.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle tombera seule d'ici quelques jours. J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois. J'étais souvent fiévreux lorsque nous étions au laboratoire. J'étais le plus faible de notre fratrie. Soupira Yazoo.

Tseng ne voulait pas mettre l'affirmation en doute mais il avait un peu de mal à croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre puisse être la vérité. Le Yazoo dont il se souvenait n'avait rien de faible... et pourtant, l'être épuisé qu'il venait de coucher semblait bien l'être cependant.

\- Tu devrais retirer ta tenue, tu seras mieux sans elle.

\- Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Murmura Yazoo. Les souvenirs...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Tseng se raidir et se prépara à recevoir de nouveaux coups. Le turk l'examina d'un œil dur et Yazoo baissa la tête.

Tseng tendit la main et l'obligea à redresser la tête. Un bleu se formait déjà sur la joue de l'incarné. Tseng s'éloigna aussitôt et marcha vers la porte.

\- Repose toi, je viendrai te voir demain matin.

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _An 2012_

Loz atteignit sa destination après des heures de course effrénée. Il ne s'était pratiquement pas arrêté depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule imprudemment ouverte par un groupe d'hommes en armes.

Il n'avait pas ménagé son corps, sans prêter attention au fait que sa nudité s'accordait mal avec une course si longue. Il s'en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait était de retourner là où il avait été capturé, de retrouver Yazoo.

Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps, il ignorait combien de temps il avait bien pu rester entre les mains d'autres scientifiques. Ils l'avaient si souvent drogué qu'il n'était certain de rien, sinon qu'il s'était sans doute passé beaucoup de temps depuis que Kadaj était mort et que Yazoo avait fait son possible pour les mettre en sécurité.

Loz ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir échoué en ce qui le concernait, Yazoo était épuisé alors et il ne pouvait pas savoir que les créatures de l'ombre ne parviendraient pas à le traîner à l'abri.

Loz avait le cœur serré d'angoisse à l'idée que son aîné était resté seul depuis lors, vulnérable... si terriblement exposé, sans personne pour le défendre.

Il parcourut la ville sans ralentir son allure malgré la souffrance qui le taraudait, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être vu et attaqué, pas avant d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

Mais ses efforts restaient vains, où qu'il aille il ne trouvait aucune trace de Yazoo.

Finalement, à bout de forces et d'espoir, le corps et l'âme hurlant de douleur, il se réfugia dans un endroit désert. Un endroit dont il avait le souvenir, dont la beauté l'avait touché à l'époque mais dont il n'avait pas pu profiter, Jenova avait immédiatement détesté les lieux et avait fait en sorte que lui aussi. Lui faisant détester jusqu'à l'odeur des fleurs qui y poussaient.

Les fleurs... il avait envie de les revoir, de sentir vraiment leur parfum, sans subir la tyrannie de l'entité qui les avait possédés.

Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans l'église il n'y avait plus de fleurs, à l'endroit où elles poussaient il n'y avait plus que de l'eau.

Épuisé il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol et s'était recroquevillé sur lui même.

Il avait froid, il avait mal, il était seul... qu'allait il advenir de lui par la suite ?

Que pouvait il faire sans ses frères ? Avait il le droit de continuer à vivre alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là ? Probablement pas...

oOo

Tifa qui revenait de faire les courses en compagnie de Marlène et de Denzel tendit soudain l'oreille, un peu plus loin plusieurs personnes commentaient un événement des plus étranges. A les entendre on aurait dit que du sang était apparu en plusieurs endroits de la ville sans que personne ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était vraiment curieux, elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Un nouveau type de monstre avait il fait son apparition ou était-ce un mauvais canular ?

Elle haussa finalement les épaules, tant qu'il n'y avait que du sang et non des victimes, ce n'était pas si grave et elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

Marlène tira soudain sur un pan de son habit, attirant son attention. Tifa baissa les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui Marlène ?

\- On pourra aller à l'église ensuite ? J'ai envie de voir si les fleurs poussent à nouveau.

Tifa hocha la tête. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds là bas. Ce qu'il s'y était produit, même si l'un des événements tenait plus du miracle que d'autre chose, pesait encore lourd sur son esprit.

Penser à cet endroit lui ramenait en tête des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas des plus agréables à présent.

Ils auraient pu mourir Cloud et elle... elle avait bien cru que l'argenté allait la tuer, et pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, sortant d'un mauvais rêve où elle l'affrontait à nouveau et où il triomphait toujours, elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait épargnée. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire... avait il eu pitié d'elle ou avait il estimé qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ?

Elle ne saurait jamais la réponse, il n'était plus là pour la lui donner, mort comme ses frères... une victime de plus de la calamité venue du ciel.

Elle s'étonna une fois de plus du léger pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait à penser à ces morts. Surtout à celle de Loz. Tant de force mal utilisée, de puissance gaspillée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en attrister.

\- Oui, nous irons dès que nous aurons rangé les courses. Assura t'elle.

Un beau sourire éclaira le visage de Marlène. Tifa lui sourit en retour. Marlène approchait de ses dix ans et était plus adorable que jamais, elle serait sans doute une vraie beauté une fois adulte. Tifa plissa les yeux avec amusement en songeant à la tête que ferait Barret lorsque sa fille adoptive commencerait à être courtisée et à y prendre goût.

\- Je n'irai pas, j'ai à faire ailleurs. Affirma Denzel.

Tifa ne lui posa pas de questions, à douze ans le jeune garçon était assez mature pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être surveillé.

Marlène et elle ne tardèrent pas à prendre la direction de l'église.

Tifa fut la première à remarquer les traces de sang sur le sol, cela lui fit penser à ce qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt. Elle décida de ne pas prendre de risques et de renvoyer Marlène en sécurité.

\- Marlène, retourne au septième ciel. Ordonna t'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna la fillette.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, fais ce que je te dis.

\- Mais je veux voir si les fleurs sont revenues. Protesta Marlène.

\- Je te promets que tu pourras, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pars !

Marlène lui adressa un regard de reproche mais s'en alla en courant comme elle lui avait demandé.

Tifa s'assura qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas et prit une profonde inspiration. Qu'allait elle trouver à l'intérieur ? La solution au mystère du sang répandu à travers la ville s'y trouvait elle ?

Elle se dirigea avec lenteur vers la porte et la poussa avec précaution.

Comme elle s'y attendait les traces de sang continuaient. Elle les suivit et découvrit finalement leur origine.

Elle vit tout d'abord deux pieds nus et ensanglantés, puis des chevilles tout aussi nues, son regard remonta ainsi tout le long d'un corps masculin entièrement nu et bien bâti. Un corps en bien mauvais état, les chevilles et les poignets portaient des traces de liens, les bras des marques de piqûres et ailleurs elle pouvait voir d'autres blessures plus ou moins récentes, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il avait du beaucoup souffrir, et longtemps, les traces sur les poignets et les chevilles indiquaient qu'il avait été attaché un bon moment et qu'il avait du se débattre. Elle sursauta cependant en découvrant la chevelure argentée et le visage du gisant.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle recula de quelques pas, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise et d'angoisse.

Il était vivant... Loz était vivant... mais pourquoi était il nu ? Pourquoi portait il tant de marques de maltraitance ? Que faisait il dans l'église ?

Si elle en jugeait par l'état de ses pieds il avait du parcourir pas mal de distance pieds nus, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, il avait sans doute sillonné toute la ville, d'où les traces de sang qu'elle et d'autres personnes avaient pu voir.

Mais que cherchait il ? Ses frères ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens, après trois ans, il devait savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus en vie. A moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et qu'il l'ignore encore.

Elle l'avait cru endormi ou inconscient, mais en reposant le regard sur lui elle découvrit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait.

Elle se raidit, s'attendant à devoir se battre à nouveau contre lui, vu la force du jeune colosse ce n'était probablement pas des pieds et un corps meurtris qui allaient le stopper.

Loz observa la femme, il l'identifia sans peine même s'il ignorait son nom, ils s'étaient déjà battus, elle était forte, même si en cet instant précis elle avait peur et était mal à l'aise. Pour la rassurer il referma les yeux et resta sans bouger.

Il n'avait aucune intention de lutter, encore moins contre une femme.

Tifa en fut surprise, elle baissa les poings qu'elle avait levé par prudence et s'obligea à les détendre. Elle considéra l'homme étendu à quelques pas d'elle, il semblait très différent de celui qu'il était trois ans plus tôt, elle n'avait plus cette sensation de danger oppressante qu'elle avait ressenti à l'époque.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Même s'il était blessé et ne semblait pas vouloir se battre, il n'en restait pas moins un frère de celui qui avait permis le retour de Sephiroth, donc un danger potentiel.

Elle baissa à nouveau le regard vers les pieds meurtris, évitant pudiquement une certaine partie du corps.

Elle entendit Loz soupirer et le vit se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui même pour se protéger du froid. Peu importait qu'il soit un ancien adversaire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il était blessé, désarmé et vulnérable, malgré sa carrure et sa force.

Sa décision prise elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'église, décidée à aller chercher de quoi le couvrir. Si elle se souvenait bien il lui restait une malle emplie de vieux habits de son père, ils ne seraient pas très seyants pour un jeune homme, mais feraient l'affaire.

Loz rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte se rouvrir et se refermer. Il constata qu'il était désormais seul, la femme était partie, l'abandonnant à son sort visiblement.

Il referma les yeux, étonné de ressentir une pointe de douleur à cette idée. Il aurait du s'y attendre après tout, il s'était battu contre elle, l'avait mise à terre, elle devait le voir comme un ennemi. Il devait sans doute s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas achevé quand elle en avait l'occasion.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le froid l'envahissait de plus en plus, la nuit tombait et l'ombre noyait peu à peu les lieux.

Loz se demanda si cette soirée serait sa dernière, s'il allait rejoindre ses frères.

Il n'était pas loin de le souhaiter. Le temps qu'il avait passé entre les mains de ceux l'ayant capturé après la mort de Kadaj lui avait retiré tout désir de vivre encore en ce monde. Il n'y avait visiblement pas sa place, pour les humains normaux il n'était qu'un monstre, un sujet d'étude... il n'avait rien senti de mauvais émanant de la femme brune, mais elle pensait sans doute la même chose, qu'il n'était pas un humain, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte se rouvrir encore une fois et qu'il perçu à nouveau les sentiments de la femme brune. Elle était sur ses gardes, il lui faisait encore peur, elle était un peu en colère également.

Il se prépara à recevoir le coup de grâce, c'était sans doute pour prendre une arme que la femme était partie.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se produisit, au lieu d'un coup mortel ce fut une masse chaude et douce qui s'abattit sur lui, surpris il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'une couverture venait d'être posée sur lui. Il savoura la chaleur et le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait. Une lampe tempête éclairait à présent les lieux, tenue par la jeune femme brune.

Il tourna lentement la tête en direction de la femme qui lui adressa un bref sourire. Elle portait également une pile de vêtements qu'elle déposa sur un banc. Elle restait à distance prudente, mais Loz comprenait fort bien qu'elle le fasse, pour elle il était l'ennemi.

\- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous couvrir. Ils ne sont pas neufs mais ils sont propres, chauds et devraient vous aller. Dit Tifa. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus, pas avec des enfants chez moi. Ils auraient peur.

\- Je ne ferai pas de mal à des enfants... murmura Loz.

Il était troublé, pourquoi l'aidait elle ? Puisqu'il lui inspirait de la peur et de la colère...

\- Vous avez pourtant enlevé Marlène. Accusa Tifa.

\- Marlène ? C'est le nom de la petite que j'avais emmené ?

\- Oui. Répondit Tifa d'un ton sec.

\- Elle n'a pas été blessée. Se risqua à dire Loz.

\- Non, pas physiquement, mais elle a eu peur, elle n'avait que sept ans ! Vous imaginez ce qu'une petite fille de cet âge peut ressentir en étant arrachée à ce qu'elle connaît par des inconnus ?

\- Sans doute la même chose que des garçons de presque cinq, trois et un ans vivant cela. Souffla Loz.

Un moment de silence suivit ces mots. Tifa était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ainsi Loz et ses frères avaient été enlevés ? Sans doute par des scientifiques désireux de les étudier... et de les utiliser.

Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu endurer pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient lorsqu'elle avait fait leur connaissance, et avec Jenova en prime, les malheureux n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir et pourtant...

Loz et elle étaient en train de discuter calmement, au lieu de se battre, il ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité ou de rancune pour la mort de ses frères.

Un peu de pitié se glissa en elle à la pensée qu'il était seul, perdu dans un monde hostile à ce qu'il était.

Loz frissonna et tourna vers elle un regard embué.

\- Vous étiez en colère et effrayée, et maintenant vous êtes triste... vous ressentez de la pitié... pour moi ? Dit il avec un peu d'incrédulité.

Tifa le regarda avec surprise avant de comprendre.

\- Vous lisez les pensées ? Demanda t'elle.

Loz se redressa pour s'asseoir, gardant les jambes pliées pour éviter que ses pieds entrent en contact avec le sol, il enroula la couverture autour de lui.

\- Non, je perçois seulement les sentiments des gens. Avoua t'il avec embarras.

\- Vos frères aussi ? Questionna encore Tifa fascinée.

\- Non. Assura Loz. Seulement moi.

Tifa le regardait d'un autre œil, il avait soudain cessé d'être une brute un peu bizarre et sans cervelle comme elle l'avait cru pour se révéler bien plus complexe. Bien sur, il pouvait être en train de lui mentir, mais quel intérêt aurait il à le faire ? Sans compter qu'il semblait vraiment sincère et qu'il avait bel et bien deviné ce qu'elle ressentait à son sujet.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être battu contre vous, mais Kadaj le voulait et elle aussi... ajouta Loz.

Il frissonna en prononçant les derniers mots et son visage se fit plus sombre.

Tifa comprit que le « elle » désignait Jenova et que pour lui aussi c'était un assez mauvais souvenir.

Brusquement Loz tourna la tête en direction de la porte.

\- Une personne gentille approche... dit il.

Tifa se demanda s'il avait une bien meilleure audition qu'elle ou si c'était sa capacité qui le renseignait, sans doute la seconde option vu ce qu'il avait dit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une personne gentille ? Curieuse formulation pour un gaillard pareil...

Loz ne vit pas son sourire, il surveillait la porte, mais il sentit son amusement et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas employé les bons mots visiblement, une fois de plus. Pourtant, c'étaient ceux qui parlaient le mieux du cœur de la personne qui allait entrer. Il sentit le sien se serrer à l'idée que la jeune femme brune allait se moquer de lui, le prendre pour un attardé elle aussi. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude cela lui était toujours aussi douloureux.

Tifa vit son expression changer, son visage se fermer, mais son regard vert lui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa souffrance, il luisait de larmes contenues à grand peine.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, bien sur qu'il souffrait, il avait du percevoir son amusement et croire qu'elle se moquait de lui, et il était blessé physiquement en plus. Elle était vraiment une idiote par moment...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde pense que je suis stupide de toute façon. Dit Loz sans la regarder. Même Kadaj, parce que je ne parle pas comme il faut... pas comme vous... je ne sais pas dire ce que j'ai à l'intérieur, c'est trop dur. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce que les gens attendent de moi. Ils préfèrent que je me taise, alors je me tais.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Tifa eut envie de l'essuyer, elle suivit sa progression sur la peau claire avec fascination. Loz lui semblait si beau en cet instant, avec son visage éclairé par la douce lumière de la lampe qu'elle avait apportée.

Elle se prit à songer qu'elle aimerait le connaître mieux, en savoir plus sur lui et sur ses frères. Peut être était il plus que temps de tirer un trait sur les événements qui s'étaient produits trois ans plus tôt. Le destin leur offrait une occasion de le faire, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle perçut la tension des muscles sous sa main, mais aussi la douceur de la peau qu'elle touchait.

Loz tourna la tête vers elle, son regard vert empli de surprise.

Tifa songea qu'il n'avait probablement jamais connu de contact de ce genre, hormis avec ses frères, s'il avait grandi dans un laboratoire comme elle le soupçonnait. Elle en ressentit à nouveau de la tristesse. Personne ne devrait vivre ce genre de choses.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _An 2012_

Yazoo pensait qu'il ne le reverrait que le lendemain comme il venait de le dire mais Tseng revint rapidement avec un verre empli d'un liquide où flottaient des particules blanchâtres, un breuvage qui n'aurait inspiré confiance à personne de l'avis de Yazoo qui le fixa pensivement avant de lever les yeux vers le visage impassible du chef des turks.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Yazoo tendit la main et prit le verre, le vida d'un trait, sans quitter Tseng du regard.

\- S'il s'agissait d'un poison, tu serais perdu à présent. Fit remarquer Tseng.

\- S'il s'agissait d'un poison, votre honneur le serait également. Répliqua Yazoo de sa voix douce et triste.

\- Que sais tu de l'honneur des turks ? Répliqua Tseng, acide.

Yazoo se permit un demi sourire.

\- Depuis trois ans que Reno m'en rabat les oreilles ? Je crois que j'en sais assez. J'en savais déjà beaucoup lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, il m'a tant parlé de vous tous à l'époque... il voulait que je sois des vôtres. Murmura Yazoo le cœur serré à repenser à cette époque où il s'était permis d'espérer un peu, si peu... pour au final être déçu.

\- Il n'aurait pas du communiquer d'informations sur nous à un ennemi. Commenta Tseng avec contrariété.

\- Étais-je déjà un ennemi ? Questionna Yazoo avec chagrin.

Même s'il comprenait le ressentiment de Tseng, mérité au vu de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré. Il ne mentait pas en affirmant que Reno lui avait beaucoup parlé des turks lorsqu'ils étaient à Costa del Sol. Cela leur permettait d'oublier la véritable raison de leur présence et Yazoo aimait entendre Reno lui parler de ses camarades. Même s'il affectait de se moquer d'eux Yazoo avait très vite compris qu'il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti du trou où il se terrait et de lui avoir offert une chance, et même plusieurs, de s'en sortir. Il y avait une réelle affection dans la voix et dans les mots du turk roux lorsqu'il parlait des autres membres du groupe. Yazoo se souvenait avoir envié cet esprit de groupe, cette fidélité. Il aurait aimé connaître quelque chose de ce genre, mais les promesses de Reno n'avaient pas tenu. Il avait fuit sans lui en découvrant qui était le dirigeant du projet.

(Flash back)

Sous le regard ébahi de Yazoo l'air assuré de Reno avait laissé place à une expression de terreur confinant presque à de la souffrance pure, et le turk roux avait pris la fuite, sans plus se soucier de lui.

Il avait senti une vive douleur le transpercer à cette vue, Reno l'abandonnait, il fuyait sans lui, il l'avait déjà oublié... autant pour ses belles promesses, ses affirmations comme quoi il ferait son possible pour le protéger et l'amener à être des leurs.

Il avait furtivement essuyé les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux avant qu'elles ne coulent. Il ne voulait pas exposer sa déception au regard du professeur Skinner.

(Fin flash back)

Tseng qui le fixait toujours réalisa, en voyant son regard se faire plus lointain, qu'il était sans doute en train de se perdre dans les souvenirs. Cette expression absente lui fit penser à Reno, non pas le Reno actuel, mais celui que les soldats avaient jeté à leurs pieds un funeste jour de l'année 2004, au terme de la punition qui lui avait été infligée pour avoir couché avec la fille du président et l'avoir mise enceinte, ruinant ainsi les projets qu'avait ce dernier la concernant. Le Reno brisé, absent, qui était resté des semaines prostré dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce que, en désespoir de cause, Tseng ne se décide à une manœuvre risquée.

(Flash back)

Tseng posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Reno. Il avait informé Veld de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, son supérieur n'en avait pas été ravi, mais il avait accepté de le laisser agir à sa guise. Veld s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Reno endurer ce qu'il avait subi, mais lorsque le président les avait informés du fait qu'il avait fait capturer Reno et qu'il l'avait livré à un professeur pour qu'il soit châtié, qu'il leur avait fait part des motifs de cette punition, ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui attendait celui dont il était question. Tseng lui avait honte d'avoir laissé partir Reno sans lui donner l'ordre de faire des rapports régulièrement, s'il avait pris cette précaution il aurait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas et aurait sans doute pu éviter ce qui avait suivi.

Tseng n'était pas non plus très fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

Il entra finalement dans la chambre, chercha Reno du regard et le découvrit massé entre le lit et le fauteuil, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

Le cœur serré à cette vue il se rapprocha sans hâte, posa le sac qu'il tenait sur une table et s'arrêta devant le jeune homme recroquevillé sur le sol.

Il avait très envie de s'accroupir pour se mettre à la hauteur de Reno, mais ce qu'il avait en tête impliquait qu'il reste debout et ne montre rien de ses véritables sentiments.

\- Tu me déçois Reno, je te croyais plus fort que cela, plus accroché à la vie. Laissa t'il tomber d'un ton froid et réprobateur. Après tout le raffut que tu as fait lorsque nous t'avons sorti de ton trou il y a six ans, après toutes tes fanfaronnades imbéciles et vaines, trois pauvres semaines entre les mains d'un vieux pervers et tu jettes l'éponge ? Finalement, ta mère avait raison, tu ne vaux rien. Nous aurions mieux fait de te laisser crever comme un rat Veld et moi.

Comme Reno ne bronchait pas il se pencha, le saisit par le col, l'obligea à se relever et le secoua sans ménagement.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu étais plus bavard quand nous t'avons sauvé il y a six ans ! Tu en connaissais un rayon en matière d'insultes, espèce de minable ! Dire que nous avons cru que c'était la preuve que tu en avais dans le pantalon, mais finalement, tu te sentirais sans doute mieux en robe pas vrai ?

Cessant de secouer Reno il le laissa retomber à terre, prit le sac, en tira une robe en dentelles d'un rose criard et la laissa choir sur les genoux du roux.

Reno ne bougea pas dans un premier temps et Tseng crut qu'il avait perdu son temps, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que le jeune homme roux était perdu pour eux. Puis d'un seul coup Reno se mit à hurler, de toutes ses forces, ses mains agrippèrent la robe et la mirent en pièces. Il se releva ensuite et se rua sur Tseng, les poings serrés, le regard brûlant de haine.

Tseng le laissa le frapper quelques instants, Reno avait besoin de laisser sortir tout ce qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, et peu importait s'il devait lui en souffrir, il ne souffrirait jamais autant que son collègue.

\- Je ne suis plus une pute ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Hurlait Reno. Salaud ! Tu m'as trahi ! Vous m'avez tous trahi ! Vous m'avez envoyé entre ses mains ! Ça vous a fait rire de savoir qu'il allait refaire de moi ce qu'il voudrait ? Ça vous a peut être même fait bander, bande d'enfoirés !

Tseng resta silencieux, sans essayer de faire taire Reno ou de se dérober aux coups. Finalement le roux cessa de le frapper pour s'agripper à lui en sanglotant nerveusement. Tseng resta les bras le long du corps, s'interdisant de prendre le roux contre lui. Il était trop tôt et il ne s'en sentait pas le droit de toute manière. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel geste, cela ne cadrerait pas avec l'image qu'il était censé donner de toute manière. Il devait continuer à sembler froid et détaché, indifférent. Veld lui avait fait la leçon à ce sujet, et il avait été très clair. Cela convenait à Tseng, ainsi il pouvait se protéger... mais en ce moment il aurait voulu agir autrement. Parce que c'était Reno et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez abandonné ? Demanda Reno entre deux sanglots. Vous m'aviez promis...

Derrière Tseng la porte se rouvrit et les autres turks entrèrent, les entourant tous deux. Reno se raidit et regarda autour de lui avec un peu d'angoisse. Les autres gardaient les mains levées et ils n'avaient pas leurs armes, ils se rapprochèrent en silence et posèrent tous une main sur les épaules frissonnantes du roux.

\- Nous ne t'avons pas abandonné Reno, affirma Veld gravement, nous n'avions pas la possibilité d'intervenir, nous ignorions où tu te trouvais, mais nous sommes là à présent.

(Fin flash back)

Tseng se secoua avec peine de ce mauvais souvenir, il appartenait au passé, Reno avait surmonté le traumatisme, même si cela avait pris du temps avant qu'il ne leur fasse à nouveau pleinement confiance.

Il regarda Yazoo qui évitait son regard et qui n'avait pas défait une seule pièce de sa tenue. Il devait vraiment avoir chaud dans cet habit de cuir pour le moins endommagé. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près il était surpris que Reno n'ait pas fourni d'autres vêtements que ceux que portait le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de rayon de lune, ces derniers étaient propres mais ils étaient en mauvais état, portaient les traces des combats qu'il avait du livrer, de l'explosion à laquelle il avait survécu par miracle.

\- Ces habits, pourquoi ? Demanda Tseng.

Un long frisson agita le corps mince de Yazoo.

\- C'est tout ce qui me reste du temps où mes frères étaient avec moi tous les deux. Répondit il d'une voix faible.

Tseng eut le pénible sentiment qu'un froid glacial envahissait tout son corps. Il aurait du s'en douter, c'était tout ce que Yazoo avait encore, des souvenirs et ces vêtements. Il était seul au monde, avait vu périr les deux seules personnes à qui il tenait et ne survivait que parce que le sort et un certain turk roux avaient décidé que le moment n'était pas venu pour lui de mourir.

Un goût amer en bouche il s'écarta par habitude, ainsi qu'il avait appris à le faire. Reste froid, impassible, ne rien montrer, parce que tel était son rôle au sein de l'équipe.

Il devait bien avouer que depuis l'incident au cratère nord il était quelque peu sorti de son rôle par moment, et qu'il ne s'en souciait guère.

Il regarda Yazoo qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son buste et fermé les yeux. A nouveau Tseng eut la vision de Reno recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, muré dans le silence et la souffrance.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas grand chose en commun et pourtant Tseng avait l'impression de revoir Reno lorsqu'il regardait Yazoo.

Il essaya de ranimer sa rancune en faisant remonter les souvenirs des événements du cratère nord, sans y parvenir. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à voir le tourmenteur qui lui avait fait tant de mal dans l'être qui lui faisait face.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il tendit les mains et saisit Yazoo par le devant de son habit. Il n'était pas temps de se laisser aller, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, sans sentiments.

Les yeux de Yazoo se rouvrirent tandis que les mains de Tseng s'efforçaient de le dévêtir. Son souffle s'altéra tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

Il se débattit faiblement puis se laissa faire. Tseng le déshabilla sans rencontrer de résistance et déposa l'habit mal en point sur un meuble. Il considéra ensuite le corps pâle qui s'exposait enfin sous ses yeux. D'autres meurtrissures causées par la façon dont il l'avait jeté à terre lui apparurent. Son regard se fit plus sombre, il obligea Yazoo à se lever et l'entraîna dans la salle de bains, lui désigna la douche.

\- Lave toi et reviens dans la chambre. Dit il.

Yazoo hocha la tête et entra dans la douche. Satisfait Tseng retourna dans la chambre et examina la tenue. Pour lui elle était bonne à jeter, mais il avait des scrupules à la faire disparaître, il comprenait que Yazoo y tienne autant.

Il n'était pas surpris non plus qu'elle soit bien plus couvrante que celles des deux autres, après ce qu'avait vécu Yazoo, le professeur Skinner avait plus que certainement abusé de lui également, il devait avoir ressenti le besoin de couvrir totalement son corps pour le soustraire à la convoitise et aux regards.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait devoir lui en trouver une autre, de préférence quelque peu différente, ne ce fut-ce que pour qu'il se fonde un minimum dans la masse. Pas une tenue de turk, pas encore, pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec Rufus.

Rufus... oui, il allait devoir parler avec le jeune Shinra, il était grand temps pour eux d'aborder certains sujets, Rufus ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire encore mine d'ignorer qu'il lui restait de la famille et qu'il avait des responsabilités, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Prenant la tenue de Yazoo il quitta la chambre sans attendre le retour du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Ce ne serait pas une discussion des plus agréables pour eux, mais il était plus que temps.

Dans la salle de bains Yazoo se lava avec application, plus pour gagner du temps que par réel désir d'être propre. Il retardait le plus possible le moment où il devrait retourner dans la chambre et affronter à nouveau Tseng.

Outre le fait qu'il avait conscience que le chef des turks était en droit de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir trois ans plus tôt, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer avec précision ce que cet homme ressentait vraiment et c'était quelque peu angoissant.

Lorsque Tseng l'avait dévêtu Yazoo avait eu peur d'être violé, mais ce n'était pas ce que le chef des turks avait en tête au final. Mais qu'avait il comme projet ? Ne pas réussir à le déterminer tourmentait fortement Yazoo.

Finalement il ferma l'eau et quitta la douche, se sécha rapidement, s'enroulant dans une serviette il retourna dans la chambre. Il constata avec surprise que Tseng n'était plus là puis réalisa que sa tenue avait disparu et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

\- Non ! Gémit il en se ruant vers la porte.

La serviette se défit et tomba à terre, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il ne voulait qu'une chose, poursuivre le chef des turks et récupérer sa précieuse tenue. Il se heurta à une porte close, Tseng avait pris le soin de la fermer à clef après être sorti.

Yazoo frappa le battant de ses poings serrés, jusqu'à se meurtrir, criant à Tseng de revenir, de lui rendre ses affaires. Il se laissa finalement glisser à genoux sur le sol, agité de sanglots, les poings et le front contre la porte, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il aurait préféré que le turk le viole et qu'il lui laisse les vêtements. Mais Tseng avait préféré lui prendre la seule chose qui lui soit vraiment précieuse. Il n'avait vraiment aucune pitié. Il se vengeait de la pire des manières.

Tseng se dirigea vers la pièce où il savait qu'il trouverait Rufus et lança la tenue abîmée sur les genoux de son employeur. Rufus considéra le vêtement puis leva les yeux vers le chef des turks, une main posée sur elle et le regard interrogateur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire ? Questionna t'il avec un peu d'irritation.

Pourquoi Tseng lui apportait il ces vêtements déchirés et poussiéreux ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé de retrouver le prostitué des bas fonds et de faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace, c'est fait. Répondit Tseng d'un ton froid. Je vous en donne la preuve.

\- Lequel était-ce ? Demanda Rufus.

\- Yazoo, ou plus exactement ce qu'il en restait. Je n'ai trouvé que l'ombre de celui qu'il était voilà trois ans. Il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre.

Rufus crispa les doigts sur la tenue posée sur ses genoux. Les mots de Tseng laissaient penser qu'il avait mis un terme à l'existence du jeune homme aux longs cheveux brillants, et il ne pouvait que se dire que c'était regrettable.

Tseng l'observait sans rien dire, étudiant ses réactions. Rufus lui rendit son regard, conscient de cela et en faisant autant.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence un long moment, menant une lutte silencieuse l'un contre l'autre, puis un sourire plissa les lèvres de Rufus.

\- Il n'est pas mort. Laissa t'il tomber. Tu ne l'aurais pas tué, sachant que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de toi.

Tseng ne répondit pas immédiatement, le laissant volontairement dans l'expectative. Il savait que Rufus ne le respectait que parce qu'il ne lui donnait pas trop vite satisfaction même s'il remplissait toujours les missions qu'il lui confiait.

Ils étaient tous deux des hommes de pouvoir et étaient engagés dans la même lutte pour le conserver. Depuis le début, ils s'affrontaient ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, savourant chacun de ces combats sans autres armes que leurs esprits et leurs volontés. Ils se respectaient, mais ne renonceraient pour rien au monde à ce petit jeu.

\- Il n'est pas mort, mais il souhaiterait l'être. Il n'a plus goût à la vie sans ses frères. Répondit finalement Tseng.

Rufus hocha la tête pensivement, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, il se doutait déjà que Tseng allait lui dire quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Je vois, nous allons devoir trouver quelque chose pour le lui rendre dans ce cas. As tu une idée ?

Tseng resta un long moment silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Il est temps que vous vous rapprochiez de votre sœur je pense. Ses enfants seront peut être une motivation suffisante, en particulier Ariel. Dit il.

\- Ariel, bien sur. Tu as raison une fois de plus. Sourit Rufus. Contacte la, qu'elle vienne et les amène. J'ai hâte de faire enfin la connaissance de ma sœur et de ses enfants.

 _A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _An 2012_

Alors qu'ils revenaient avec Cloud et que leur appareil était tout juste posé, Rude qui était en train de descendre le jeune homme blond encore inconscient vit soudain le visage de Reno, qui était resté renfrogné tout le long du voyage s'éclairer à la vue d'un autre hélicoptère qui était en train de se poser non loin du leur.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du turk roux qui sauta à terre et se dirigea vers le second appareil aussitôt que cela lui fut possible.

Il était encore à quelques mètres lorsque la porte de l'hélicoptère en question s'ouvrit et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds roux sauta à terre.

\- Papa !

Reno la souleva dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Bonjour la puce. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi...

Rude les observa avec des yeux ronds, il avait beau savoir, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

Reno jouant les papa... c'était si saugrenu à ses yeux. Cela ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il se faisait de son partenaire, vraiment pas.

Une femme aux cheveux blonds et au visage recouvert d'un masque blanc bordé de noir descendit à son tour de l'hélicoptère, portant un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un beau blond cendré, un autre garçon, plus âgé et aux cheveux noirs, descendit à sa suite.

Rude prit le temps d'examiner les enfants, en particulier les deux plus jeunes. Aria avait le visage plus rond que celui de son frère et un air malicieux, ils avaient tous les deux la peau claire et les yeux turquoise, mais ceux d'Ariel tiraient plus sur le vert et sa chevelure claire avait des reflets argentés, détails qui indiquaient clairement de qui il était le fils.

Ingrid était un peu nerveuse de revoir Reno, elle avait été surprise lorsque Tseng avait pris contact avec elle, pour lui demander de venir au plus vite, affirmant que Rufus voulait les rencontrer elle et ses enfants. Elle avait tout d'abord été tentée de refuser, mais elle avait finalement décidé d'accepter, elle connaissait mal Rufus, ils avaient grandi loin l'un de l'autre, leurs parents ne voulant pas que leur précieux fils puisse découvrir qu'il avait une sœur défigurée par une marque de naissance. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ignorait son existence, mais les mots du chef des turks laissaient penser qu'il était parfaitement au courant au contraire, et qu'il savait également pour ses enfants. Elle était un peu inquiète, son instinct lui soufflait que Rufus entendait se servir de ses enfants, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur fasse du mal. Elle avait accepté de venir pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle se battrait pour protéger ses enfants, elle n'était plus une jeune femme disposée à se laisser faire et Rufus n'était pas leur père. S'il espérait qu'elle se plierait à sa volonté, il se trompait grandement. Elle n'avait pas plié devant le président, elle ne le ferait pas plus devant un frère plus jeune qu'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis l'incident qui avait coûté si cher à Reno elle se retrouvait devant lui sans qu'il lui manifeste de l'agressivité ou de la rancune. Elle avait été dans l'obligation de confier leur fille à des intermédiaires pour qu'elle puisse voir son père en paix les fois précédentes. La dernière fois remontait déjà à six mois.

Reno la considéra, le visage dépourvu de sentiment, il la salua cependant avec respect, pour ne pas peiner Aria qui ne devait pas souffrir de la situation, quoi qu'il puisse penser de sa mère. Il avait trop souffert enfant parce que sa mère en voulait à mort à son père, il n'entendait pas faire vivre quelque chose de ce genre à sa fille.

\- Le moment est il enfin venu ? Questionna doucement Ingrid.

Reno hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire sans avoir besoin de précisions.

\- Je pense que oui, tu as bien fait de venir, il a besoin de rencontrer enfin son fils et de savoir son existence.

Ingrid se risqua à sourire timidement.

Reno ne prit pas la peine de lui demander qui l'avait informée, il se doutait déjà de l'identité de la personne en question.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à monter, Tseng se fera un plaisir de vous guider. Dit il. Rude et moi nous devons conduire un ami dans une autre chambre, on vous rejoindra quand cela sera fait.

Ingrid tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme blond toujours inconscient que Rude était en train de descendre de l'appareil.

\- Que lui est il arrivé ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Il a fait une mauvaise chute. Répondit Reno d'un ton ironique en reposant Aria à terre. Mais nous allons bien prendre soin de lui.

Ingrid n'insista pas, prenant les mains d'Aria et d'Ariel, qu'elle venait de poser à terre, dans les siennes, elle entraîna ses trois enfants vers le bâtiment.

Comme le pensait Reno Tseng se montra à la porte alors qu'Ingrid s'en approchait.

La jeune femme le salua et il lui rendit son salut.

\- Je vais vous conduire auprès de lui, mais je crois que pour le moment il vaudrait mieux que les enfants ne l'approchent pas. Dit il fermement. Il est encore très fatigué.

Ingrid hocha la tête.

\- Très bien... mais je ne veux pas qu'ils restent seuls.

\- Ils ne seront pas seuls, nous allons les confier à leur oncle. Déclara Tseng.

Ingrid le considéra avec surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle affirmation.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée, Rufus ne sait pas... commença t'elle.

\- Que suis-je censé ne pas savoir ? Questionna une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit Rufus à quelques pas, qui la regardait pensivement.

Ingrid se troubla et resta silencieuse.

Rufus franchit la distance qui les séparait et tendit la main pour lui ôter le masque qui couvrait son visage. Ingrid détourna la tête par habitude, évitant le contact. Rufus persista, il n'entendait pas renoncer.

\- Il est temps d'en finir avec ces masques grande sœur. Dit il fermement.

Ingrid inclina la tête et retira le masque elle même, elle le rangea dans le sac qu'elle portait au côté. Elle préférait le garder, par prudence.

Rufus la contempla paisiblement. Il ne semblait nullement troublé par la marque rouge qui lui couvrait le front.

\- Voila qui est beaucoup mieux, tu n'es pas de mon avis Tseng ? Ma sœur n'est elle pas magnifique ?

\- Assurément monsieur. Mais elle a à faire, et vous vous devez faire connaissance avec ses enfants. Répondit Tseng calmement.

\- En effet.

Rufus sourit aux trois enfants.

Justice le regardait sans broncher, les jumeaux eux étaient intrigués. Aria se tenait en avant, protégeant son frère. Elle était la plus grande et la plus forte des deux et le savait, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de veiller sur lui. Elle se méfiait un peu de cet oncle inconnu. Il souriait mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était à l'aise en leur présence, en tout cas, il n'était pas comme son papa. Son papa ne souriait pas toujours, mais il était toujours heureux de les voir, Justice, Ariel et elle.

\- Alors, vous êtes notre oncle ? Questionna Justice une fois que sa mère et Tseng furent partis.

\- Cela m'en a tout l'air. Sourit Rufus.

\- Maman dit que vous êtes plus gentil que grand-père. Mais plein de gens ne sont pas d'accord avec elle. Continua Justice.

\- Je sais, je ne dirai pas que je suis quelqu'un de gentil, disons que je ne suis pas mon père pour autant. Tout comme tu n'es pas le tien.

\- Je n'ai pas de père ! Répliqua Justice en se hérissant.

Rufus le considéra avec un peu de surprise, il aurait cru que son neveu serait fier d'être le fils d'Angeal Hewley, mais il se trompait visiblement.

\- Ta mère ne t'a t'elle pas parlé de lui ? Questionna t'il.

\- Si, elle m'a dit qu'il était parti se battre pour notre famille et qu'il était mort en héros, mais je sais que ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Mon père était devenu un monstre et il en est mort !

Un silence suivit l'affirmation du jeune garçon. Rufus le considéra en silence, ne sachant trop que lui dire. Justice avait treize ans, il était aux portes de l'adolescence, et il avait visiblement déjà su se forger une opinion sur l'homme qui lui avait permis de venir au monde. Il n'en était pas surpris, au même âge il savait fort bien à quoi s'en tenir à propos de son père. Ceci dit, il aurait et de loin préféré avoir un père comme Angeal, au moins ce dernier s'était conduit en héros et n'avait rien à voir avec le genre d'homme qu'était le président Shinra.

Ignorant ce qu'il se passait au dehors Tseng et Ingrid se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Yazoo.

\- Attendez un instant, je vais voir s'il est réveillé. Dit Tseng à Ingrid.

Il espérait que cela serait le cas, lorsqu'il était passé un peu plus tôt, afin de remettre un vêtement de Wutaï à Yazoo, en attendant de trouver mieux il pensait que l'habit blanc et gris, ample et confortable irait parfaitement au jeune homme et il avait découvert ce dernier inconscient sur le sol, nu et grelottant de fièvre.

Il s'était empressé de le couvrir et de le mettre au lit, avait attendu que la fièvre baisse enfin. L'appel de Rufus l'avait cependant obligé à quitter le chevet du jeune homme avant que ce dernier ne sorte de l'inconscience.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire si Yazoo ne s'était pas encore éveillé. Le montrer en si piètre état à Ingrid Shinra allait le desservir et il le savait fort bien, mais comment faire autrement ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à la jeune femme de reporter sa visite, elle était venue spécialement dans ce but. La faire patienter n'était pas une option envisageable.

Il constata avec dépit que Yazoo n'était toujours pas sorti de l'inconscience et que rien n'indiquait qu'il était sur le point de le faire.

Les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle de l'argenté Tseng prit le temps de faire le point. Il avait mal joué en s'emparant de la tenue endommagée visiblement, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela porterait un coup si terrible au jeune homme. Sans doute aurait il mieux fait de lui dire qu'il ne faisait que l'emprunter, l'autre ne l'aurait probablement pas cru mais cela aurait sans doute atténué le choc.

Soupirant il ressortit de la chambre et fixa Ingrid d'un regard ennuyé.

\- Je suis navré, il est inconscient, il est tombé gravement malade et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il se réveillera.

Ingrid le fixa un instant sans dire mot, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui puis se rapprocha de la porte.

\- Je veux le voir. Dit elle d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait aucun refus.

Tseng songea qu'elle ressemblait plus à Rufus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et la laissa passer. Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler éternellement son erreur de toute façon.

Ingrid passa la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Huit années avaient passé depuis qu'elle était partie de la propriété de Costa del Sol, laissant un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance derrière elle. Un garçon doux et triste pour qui elle avait été la première amante, sans lui dire qu'elle portait peut être son enfant. A cette époque elle était loin de se douter que tel était le cas, elle ne l'avait découvert qu'à la naissance des jumeaux, un seul regard à la chevelure si claire d'Ariel et à son visage aux traits fins avait suffit à la convaincre qu'il n'était pas le fils de Reno, au contraire de la petite Aria qui avait déjà quelque chose de son père. Plus le temps avait passé plus elle avait été convaincue de ne pas se tromper et elle avait souvent pleuré à l'idée qu'un autre de ses enfants ne connaîtrait probablement jamais son père. Reno aussi avait su au premier regard et elle avait apprécié sa réaction.

(Flash back)

Ingrid avait accouché depuis deux jours déjà lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte sur la silhouette très reconnaissable de Reno.

Le turk roux était entré sans se presser et avait posé un regard dur sur elle.

\- Je viens voir mes enfants. Avait il lancé avec une pointe d'agressivité.

\- Un seul est de toi. Avait répondu Ingrid, optant pour la franchise.

\- Cela, c'est à moi d'en juger. Avait rétorqué Reno d'un ton ironique avant de se rapprocher du berceau.

Même s'ils étaient de faux jumeaux Ariel et Aria avaient été fusionnels dès la naissance, ils pleuraient si l'on cherchait à les séparer et pour cette raison elle les faisait dormir dans le même berceau.

Ingrid n'avait pas un seul instant éprouvé de la crainte en voyant le turk roux se pencher sur les deux petits. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à des bébés, pas avec son passé.

Elle savait également qu'il serait un père merveilleux. Elle avait bien l'intention de le laisser l'être d'ailleurs. Aria aurait besoin d'un père. Elle avait trop vu Justice souffrir de l'absence du sien, elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille en faire autant, et elle se désolait de savoir qu'hélas elle ne pourrait éviter cela à Ariel.

Elle avait vu l'expression de Reno changer tandis qu'il contemplait sa fille et le jumeau de celle-ci.

Il avait caressé d'un doigt léger les joues des deux nouveaux nés puis avait tourné les yeux vers elle, le visage plus détendu mais avec dans les yeux un regard qui incitait à la prudence.

\- L'un des deux est l'enfant de Yazoo. Avait il dit d'un ton assuré.

\- C'est aussi mon avis. Avait répondu Ingrid. C'est un garçon, je l'ai nommé Ariel, ta fille se nomme Aria.

\- Ce sont de beaux noms... et de beaux enfants. Tu dois être ravie, deux bébés, c'est une belle réussite pour toi.

Ingrid n'avait pas manqué la pointe d'ironie et d'amertume qui pointait dans la voix du père de sa fille et elle avait soupiré. Elle avait mérité sa rancune, elle aurait du lui dire ce qu'il en était, ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle n'avait pas été honnête sur ce coup là et elle le regrettait.

\- Je suis désolée Reno, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te voler ta fille, je voulais juste échapper au contrôle de mon père. Avait elle dit.

\- En te servant de Yazoo et de moi. Moi encore, je peux comprendre, je suis un chien à la solde de ta famille, mais lui... tu as conscience qu'il ne saura sans doute jamais ce qu'il en est ? C'est un gosse Ingrid ! Il n'avait pas quinze ans, et même s'il les avait eu, vu l'endroit où il a grandi et la manière dont il a été traité, c'est presque comme s'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune garçon. Qu'il ait du vivre ces saloperies était déjà dégueulasse, mais ce que tu as fait... et dire que je t'ai laissé faire parce que je croyais que tu étais la personne la plus gentille qu'on puisse trouver pour l'initier...

Ingrid avait vu Reno serrer les poings et son regard devenir sombre et menaçant.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me mettre enceinte, je ne pensais l'être que de toi. S'était elle défendue, consciente que cela était une bien piètre excuse.

\- Oui, et bien, son fils est là et bien là, et tu as intérêt à être une bonne mère, parce que je te jure qu'au moindre signe m'indiquant que nos enfants ne sont pas heureux, je te fais la peau, toute Shinra que tu sois. J'ai enduré le comportement de ma mère parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, mais je ne laisserai pas ma fille ou le fils de Yazoo vivre quelque chose de ce genre.

Ingrid avait lu dans le regard bleu vert qu'il était sérieux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si elle faisait le moindre mal aux jumeaux. Elle avait frissonné et hoché la tête.

\- Je sais. Je te donne ma...

\- Ne t'avise pas de me donner ta parole Ingrid, je crois que nous savons tous deux qu'elle ne vaut pas grand chose, l'avait interrompu Reno d'un ton venimeux, tu es bien une Shinra.

(Fin flash back)

Elle avait passé les années suivantes à lui fournir la preuve que bien qu'elle soit effectivement une Shinra, elle n'en était pas moins une bonne mère et qu'elle aimait ses enfants, tous ses enfants.

Reno ne lui avait probablement pas pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il s'était conduit en père exemplaire et n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque contre elle en présence des petits.

Et voilà que contre toute attente, l'occasion lui était donné de revoir Yazoo après toutes ces années, d'enfin lui dire qu'il était père d'un garçon de sept ans et de voir sa réaction.

Elle espérait qu'il soit heureux de l'apprendre et en même temps, elle avait très peur de l'effet qu'aurait sur lui une nouvelle de ce genre.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme étendu dans le lit, sa peau si pâle tranchant à peine sur les draps immaculés, sa longue chevelure argentée étalée autour de son visage aux traits harmonieux.

Elle retint son souffle instinctivement. Le jeune garçon mince et délicat avait laissé place à un superbe adulte au corps magnifiquement sculpté. Elle retrouvait en lui quelque chose de la délicatesse qu'il affichait lors de leur rencontre, mais il était devenu si grand et fort en quelques années... il était tout simplement parfait. Elle espérait qu'Ariel serait tout son portrait une fois adulte. Puis en se rapprochant elle vit enfin les meurtrissures sur sa peau délicate et la joie qu'elle avait ressenti à sa vue laissa la place à de l'inquiétude et de l'indignation. Tseng lui avait affirmé que Yazoo était malade, mais ce n'étaient pas là des signes de maladie, le jeune homme qu'elle contemplait avait été frappé. Elle ressortit, décidée à tirer cela au clair.

 _A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _An 2012_

Rufus fut soudain alarmé par le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère de Rude et de Reno qui décollait. Il se tourna vivement dans sa direction, à temps pour le voir s'élever dans les airs, tanguant quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser, et s'éloigner suivant une trajectoire un peu incertaine.

Ébahi par cette vision d'un appareil à peine sous contrôle il se demanda tout d'abord si Reno avait pris les commandes en état d'ivresse avant de se souvenir que Rude et Reno étaient entrés dans le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tôt, soutenant Cloud toujours inconscient. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se trouver à bord de l'appareil, mais dans ce cas, qui ?

Il blêmit en se rendant compte que les jumeaux n'étaient plus là.

\- Justice ! Où se trouvent ton frère et ta sœur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Justice. Je ne les ai pas vu partir...

Ils tournèrent tous les deux les yeux dans la direction qu'avait prise l'appareil qui venait de décoller, pris d'un terrible soupçon.

\- Mon oncle, croyez vous que... commença Justice d'un ton oppressé.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Rufus accablé.

Il était très inquiet pour les deux enfants qui venaient de profiter de son manque d'attention pour voler un appareil. Ils avaient certes réussi à le faire décoller, mais parviendraient ils à destination, quelle qu'elle soit ? Ils étaient encore si jeunes, comment avaient ils réussi un tel prodige ? Certes Reno était un très bon pilote, mais Rufus doutait qu'il ait appris à ces enfants à diriger un hélicoptère, il n'était pas inconscient à ce point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas quelque part. Il ne connaissait pas encore Ingrid, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait malheur aux deux enfants.

A bord de l'appareil en question les jumeaux se massaient à l'arrière, tandis que deux adolescents, l'un blond et l'autre brun, se disputaient à propos de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Finalement Ariel se rapprocha d'eux et posa les mains sur le bras du blond pour attirer son attention.

Le garçon tourna ses yeux bleus dans sa direction.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est hyper loin ! Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver, on y va.

Il souffla ensuite quelques mots à l'intention de son ami et complice. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'intention de voler l'appareil ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir des passagers, mais les deux gosses étaient déjà à bord lorsqu'ils avaient décollé, ils n'avaient découvert leur présence qu'une fois dans les airs. Trop tard pour les faire descendre. Ils n'avaient pas non plus prévu que les foutus gamins puissent avoir des exigences, mais c'était le cas.

Le brun laissa échapper un flot de jurons et tourna à son tour les yeux vers Ariel.

\- T'es tout de même gonflé pour un mioche de ton âge. Grogna t'il.

\- Et vous, vous n'êtes pas poli. Rétorqua Aria en plissant le nez.

\- Ma petite, si tu ne me trouves pas poli, attend de rencontrer mon paternel. Ricana le brun.

\- Non merci. Marmonna Aria en entourant Ariel de ses bras et en le ramenant vers elle.

Le jeune garçon se blottit contre elle, il avait pâli et tremblait un peu.

\- Il va bien ? Questionna le blond.

\- Il est juste fatigué de vous avoir parlé. Répondit Aria.

\- Il ne le serait pas s'il avait parlé comme tout le monde. Grogna le brun, terminant sa phrase par d'autres jurons.

Aria le regarda de travers.

\- Il peut pas, il parle pas comme nous.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je sais pas, il parle pas comme nous, c'est tout.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, ils trouvaient cela assez bizarre, mais bon, après tout les choses étranges ne manquaient pas sur Gaïa.

Suivant les indications des jumeaux l'adolescent brun mena l'hélicoptère jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient Vincent et Sephiroth.

Une fois qu'ils furent posés Ariel prit la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna au dehors. Il avait hâte de trouver ceux qu'il voulait voir.

Par prudence ils ne s'étaient pas posé trop près mais les hommes de Reeve n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer l'arrivée de l'appareil et de prévenir leur chef.

Reeve dépêcha immédiatement une unité dans la direction où avait disparu l'appareil suspect. Ariel et Aria réussirent à les éviter, mais les adolescents eux n'y parvinrent pas.

Ils furent très rapidement extraits de l'hélicoptère, n'opposant aucune résistance, et ramenés vers les bâtiments.

Cid qui était arrivé depuis peu et parlait avec Reeve dans la cour devant le bâtiment principal se tourna machinalement en entendant l'unité revenir et se figea les yeux écarquillés.

\- Maury ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

\- B'jour pa'. M'sieur Tuesti... dit le garçon brun avec une grimace. On faisait une balade Deal et moi.

Cid se frotta la base du nez, depuis qu'il avait envoyé Maury vivre à Edge pour que Shera cesse de se plaindre que l'adolescent était ingérable, et que ce dernier avait fait la connaissance du dénommé Deal en se baladant, il ne cessait d'entendre parler des sottises qu'ils faisaient.

\- Vous faisiez une balade dans un hélicoptère de la Shinra... ironisa Cid. Tu m'en diras tant. Vous l'avez piqué à qui ?

\- A Reno et Rude. Répondit Deal avec un sourire satisfait.

Cid était partagé entre l'irritation, la fierté et la consternation. Il se doutait que c'était Maury qui avait piloté l'appareil, il lui avait appris à piloter dès l'âge de douze ans, mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait eu l'idée de le voler.

Il lança un regard noir à l'autre garçon, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus on pourrait le prendre pour un ange, mais Cid commençait à se dire qu'il était loin d'en être un, depuis que Maury et lui traînaient ensembles c'était de pire en pire. Dire qu'il avait envoyé Maury dans une école d'Edge pour que ce dernier apprenne la discipline... il ferait sans doute mieux de le récupérer et de le garder avec lui.

Si seulement Élie était encore avec eux... lui aurait su canaliser l'énergie de son petit frère. Mais Élie n'était plus là, il n'était probablement plus de ce monde.

Le chagrin envahit Cid à la pensée de son fils aîné. Élie aurait eu dix neuf ans dans quelques mois s'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir avec l'équipe chargée de l'exploration d'un certain endroit, cette équipe qui avait disparu, victime de DeepGround, dont même les corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvés. C'était sans doute ce qui était le plus dur, au chagrin d'avoir perdu un fils qui n'avait pas encore seize ans s'ajoutait le chagrin de n'avoir pas même de corps à mettre en terre. Shera s'accrochait à l'idée que peut être leur aîné puisse avoir survécu. Cid lui ne se faisait aucune illusion, vu ce qu'étaient les membres de DeepGround, Élie n'avait eu aucune chance. Il avait du être tué peu de temps après que l'équipe soit entrée dans les lieux.

Deal affronta le regard sombre de Cid sans broncher, il en avait vu d'autre. Il avait perdu ses parents lors de l'attentat contre le secteur sept et se débrouillait pour survivre depuis ce jour.

Sachant fort bien le rôle joué par la Shinra dans l'incident il ne perdait pas une occasion pour nuire aux turks. Le vol de l'appareil était une action qu'il était très fier d'avoir accompli. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'en excuser et était persuadé de réussir à s'échapper, il profiterait de la première occasion pour foutre le camps.

Reeve l'observait pensivement, lui aussi connaissait le garçon, il avait déjà eu à faire à lui à plusieurs reprises et il avait de sérieux doutes sur ses origines, Deal, qui se nommait en vérité Dany, avait dans les quinze ans, comme Maury, et sa ressemblance avec Rufus Shinra devenait de plus en plus évidente. Pour Reeve il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon était probablement un autre des fils illégitimes du défunt président.

Pendant ce temps Aria et Ariel parvinrent à entrer dans le bâtiment et, la main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers la chambre où étaient Vincent, Lochan et Sephiroth.

Ils y arrivèrent au moment où Sephiroth en sortait, très vite suivit par Vincent. Les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas les enfants, trop pris par le chagrin de Sephiroth.

Aria les regarda, impressionnée par leur haute taille mais Ariel passa près d'eux sans les regarder, il avait un autre but pour le moment.

Se faufilant dans la chambre il grimpa sur les genoux de Lochan et appuya son front contre celui du jeune homme à peau brune.

Aria entra derrière lui et le regarda faire.

Shalua les avait vu entrer avec surprise et était plus étonnée encore du comportement de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds mêlés d'argent. Qu'était il en train de faire exactement ?

Lochan soupira tandis que des images envahissaient son esprit.

Il vit une femme aux cheveux d'un beau brun doré retenus par un lien jaune en train de s'activer dans un laboratoire. Deux autres femmes, une blonde et une brune, la regardaient faire. Il ne savait pas à quel genre d'expérience elles étaient en train de se livrer, mais cela semblait les absorber totalement.

Au bout d'un moment la femme au ruban jaune se tourna vers la blonde.

\- C'est prêt... je préparerai les suivants lorsque nous serons certaines que la première implantation aura fonctionné. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour porter mes enfants. Dit elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

\- Il est encore temps pour vous de les porter vous même. Dit la femme blonde avec douceur en lui prenant les mains.

L'autre secoua la tête, un air accablé sur le visage.

\- Non, je ne le peux pas, ce serait trop risqué de porter moi même ces enfants. Il pourrait s'en rendre compte et s'il découvrait la vérité, il détruirait Vincent. Je ne peux pas exposer leur père à sa folie une fois de plus. Ils auront besoin de lui un jour.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Intervint la brune.

\- Il ne le veut pas, mais j'ai bon espoir que lorsqu'il saura la vérité, qu'il apprendra qu'il est père, même si je suis leur mère, il saura aimer et protéger ces enfants que nous allons faire naître.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadée que Vincent Valentine soit le meilleur choix que vous puissiez faire pour donner un père aux enfants que vous voulez engendrer Lucrecia. Dit encore la brune. Certes, je conçois que vous vous sentiez coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé, même si je ne suis pas de votre avis à ce sujet, mais vu ce qu'il est devenu... comment pouvez vous espérer qu'il soit un bon père pour des enfants ?

La dénommée Lucrecia eut un sourire triste.

\- J'ai confiance en lui et en son cœur. C'est un homme bon.

\- C'est un turk ! Ce sont tous des assassins !

\- Non... pas lui. Affirma Lucrecia avec ferveur. Lui est un protecteur de la vie.

Lochan sentit que le jeune garçon s'épuisait et l'obligea à s'écarter de lui pour faire cesser la vision.

\- Inutile de gaspiller tes forces, j'ai reçu le message. Je vais prévenir Vincent qu'il a d'autres enfants que moi... et lui dire qui est leur mère. C'est bien pour cela que tu es venu n'est-ce pas ? Dit il doucement.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer arrachèrent un cri de surprise à Shalua.

Même si elle n'avait eu aucun mal à accepter que Lochan soit le fils de Vincent découvrir qu'il en avait d'autres était un choc pour elle. Quelle femme avait bien pu les mettre au monde et dans quel dessein ?

Shalua frissonna d'angoisse, priant pour que ce but ne soit pas mauvais.

Dans le couloir Vincent et Sephiroth entendirent le cri de Shalua et se précipitèrent à son secours. Ils se rassurèrent en constatant qu'elle était indemne, puis s'étonnèrent de la présence de deux enfants inconnus, dont l'un était pour l'heure sur les genoux de Lochan.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés caressa la chevelure du jeune garçon et tourna la tête vers Vincent.

\- Vincent, je te présente Ariel, ton petit fils. Dit il le plus doucement possible.

Un silence pesant suivit ces mots.

Les regards de Vincent, Sephiroth et Shalua étaient rivés sur le jeune garçon.

L'affirmation de Lochan peinait à trouver un sens pour eux.

Vincent se sentait au bord de la panique.

Un petit fils ? Lui ? Il serait grand-père ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas être le fils de Lochan, même si ce dernier le traitait avec une certaine tendresse, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas père et fils, ou alors les manipulations génétiques avaient fait des prodiges.

Il avala sa salive avec peine. Ariel venait de tourner la tête vers lui et son regard bleu vert posé sur lui lui rappelait un autre regard, celui d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés, au corps fin et souple qu'il avait observé longuement dans la cité perdue. Un jeune homme au regard triste et empreint d'une souffrance qui lui avait parfois serré le cœur tandis qu'il le contemplait sans se montrer.

Oui... malgré la différence d'âge il retrouvait quelque chose de Yazoo dans cet enfant. Se pourrait il que l'un des incarnés de Sephiroth soit le père de ce garçon ? Mais dans ce cas, qui en était la mère ? Comment avait il été conçu ? Et pourquoi Lochan disait il qu'il était son petit fils... il n'était pas...

Il vacilla, réalisant soudain ce qui avait bien pu se produire.

Lucrecia... il avait confié son matériel génétique à Lucrecia, en lui demandant de faire en sorte qu'il serve à une femme qui en aurait besoin.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait cela ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir profité de lui de la sorte ! Pas alors qu'il lui avait fait confiance ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi à ce point.

Un hurlement de douleur et d'horreur enfla en lui tandis que la certitude que tel était le cas se frayait un chemin dans son esprit bouleversé.

Lucrecia avait utilisé ce qu'il lui avait confié pour engendrer des enfants. Elle s'était fécondée avec ce qu'il avait eu l'imprudence de remettre entre ses mains, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj étaient le résultat de cette fécondation.

Tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas laisser sortir ce cri il sentit les bras de Sephiroth l'entourer et l'attirer contre la poitrine ferme de l'ancien général.

\- Tout va bien mon pyrope, quoi qu'il en soit, nous serons ensemble pour l'affronter. Souffla la voix de Sephiroth à son oreille.

Le hurlement continuait d'enfler en Vincent, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps, il avait mal... si terriblement mal... Lucrecia l'avait trahi... elle s'était servi de lui, de ses gênes, pour une expérience... elle avait fait naître trois enfants innocents et les avaient laissé devenir des cobayes. Il lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute lors de la conception et de la naissance de Sephiroth, croyant qu'elle était sous l'influence d'Hojo, mais comment y croire encore ? Elle seule savait pour ce qu'il lui avait confié. Hojo n'avait aucun moyen d'en avoir connaissance, sauf si elle s'en était ouverte à lui.

Il était incapable de pleurer, alors que ce qu'il venait de réaliser lui faisait mal... tellement mal... être trahi de la sorte par une femme en qui il avait placé sa confiance, une femme qu'il avait tellement aimé... qu'il aimait encore...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle fait cela ? Pourquoi avait elle utilisé ce qu'il lui avait confié de la sorte ?

Il ne voulait pas que des enfants issus de lui soient des cobayes d'Hojo ! Il ne supportait pas l'idée que celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal ait pu également s'en prendre à ses enfants.

Les bras de Sephiroth autour de son torse étaient chauds et rassurants, ils le réconfortaient, mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Lucrecia l'avait trahi !

Le cri fut finalement le plus fort, maudissant sa faiblesse et sa naïveté, maudissant d'avoir cru en elle, de lui avoir fait confiance et de n'avoir pas été présent pour le trio, pour ses fils, alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'un père, il renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler comme un animal à l'agonie.

Faisant sursauter Shalua et se tendre Sephiroth et Lochan, faisant pleurer les jumeaux qui se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Ariel ayant sauté à bas des genoux de Lochan lorsque Vincent avait commencé à crier.

Sephiroth garda Vincent dans ses bras, sans chercher à lui parler ou à le faire taire, il comprenait sa souffrance et sa révolte, lui aussi avait ressenti cela parfois, à un autre niveau. Il se contenta de le garder contre lui, tandis que le désespoir de Vincent s'exprimait en longs hurlements déchirants entrecoupés de sanglots.

Les yeux de l'homme aux yeux rouges restaient désespérément secs, mais ses cris remplaçaient les larmes qu'il ne pouvait verser. Il cria jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à en avoir la gorge irritée et que sa voix se brise. Il hurla sa douleur, son sentiment de trahison, sa honte d'avoir permis que des innocents souffrent, sa peine de se découvrir père et même plus que cela, après si longtemps.

Découvrir l'existence de Lochan avait déjà été un choc, mais il savait n'être pour rien dans sa conception, il n'avait pas participé volontairement à cette dernière. Il n'avait par contre aucune excuse pour ce qui était de la naissance de ses trois autres fils. Il était coupable !

 _A suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _An 2012_

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit soudain sur une femme que Tifa n'avait pas revu depuis un certain temps et qu'elle pensait toujours à Kalm. Elle se redressa pour la saluer et pour lui éviter de poser les yeux sur Loz, après ce qu'avait fait Sephiroth elle n'était pas certaine de la réaction de celle qui venait d'entrer.

\- Madame Gainsborough... dit elle après l'avoir saluée avec respect. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus quitter Kalm.

\- Je le croyais également, mais des amis m'ont invitée à venir leur rendre visite pour la naissance de leur premier petit fils, c'est un événement que je ne pouvais pas manquer. Répondit Elmyra en s'approchant. Ce n'est cependant pas ce qui m'amène ici.

Tifa hocha la tête, Elmyra venait sans doute passer un peu de temps dans ce lieu qu'affectionnait tellement Aeris, c'était naturel. Il était seulement dommage que Loz ait choisi de s'y réfugier. Sa vue risquait de bouleverser la mère adoptive d'Aeris.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi jeunes gens, Aeris m'a prévenu de ce qui allait se passer ici. Dit doucement Elmyra. Elle m'a aussi demandé de venir te chercher Tifa, tu ne dois pas rester, il va se produire des événements qui ne te concernent pas pour le moment. Viens, il nous faut partir au plus vite.

Tifa la regarda avec surprise avant de réaliser que la jeune cetra avait du lui apparaître comme elle le faisait parfois. Alarmée par les propos elle tourna la tête pour regarder Loz. Malgré sa force il était blessé, pouvait elle le laisser seul ? Elmyra avait l'air de croire qu'il allait se produire quelque chose... cela signifiait sans doute du danger.

\- Tout ira bien pour moi. Affirma Loz. Quoi qu'il doive se produire, j'y suis préparé.

Tifa frissonna, il y avait tellement de résignation dans la voix du jeune colosse, il disait être préparé, mais à quoi exactement ? A la mort ?

Elle suivit cependant Elmyra sans discuter, laissant la lanterne au jeune homme pour qu'au moins il ait une chance de se défendre s'il était attaqué. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le fasse et elle le regrettait presque. Elle quitta l'église avec regret, songeant qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais plus l'occasion de parler avec lui, d'en savoir plus à son sujet et au sujet de ses frères.

Une fois les deux femmes sorties Loz laissa échapper un profond soupir, il avait préféré taire à Tifa qu'il avait senti une autre présence, bien moins gentille que celle d'Elmyra, rodant aux alentours. Il était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir une autre visite, et qui que soit son prochain visiteur il n'aurait pas de bonnes intentions.

Il regarda les habits avec regret, il aurait bien aimé les passer, mais il doutait d'en avoir le temps et ne voulait pas qu'ils soient endommagés. La façon dont la jeune femme brune les avait disposé avec soin sur le banc indiquait clairement qu'elle y tenait, elle serait sans doute heureuse de pouvoir les reprendre par la suite.

Lui n'en aurait pas l'utilité de toute manière, pas si ce qu'il pensait sur le point de se produire s'avérait exact.

Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, la porte de l'église se rouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marron qui avançait avec prudence, tenant son arme à deux mains. Elle tremblait presque et Loz se garda bien de bouger pour ne pas ajouter à sa tension. Il n'avait pas besoin de percevoir ses sentiments pour savoir qu'elle était terrifiée d'être face à lui, un seul coup d'œil à son regard suffisait à l'éclairer à ce sujet. Il ne tenta pas même de lever les mains comme il l'avait fait pour la brune, à ce stade de crainte le moindre mouvement de sa part et elle lui tirerait dessus sans hésiter.

Elle aussi il la reconnaissait, c'était la femme que Kadaj avait battu. La partenaire de celui qu'il avait frappé et que Yazoo avait torturé sexuellement. Il était clair que de son côté elle n'avait pas oublié elle non plus.

Elle le regardait avec un mélange de haine et de terreur très compréhensible.

\- Où sont les autres ? Questionna t'elle d'une voix dure qui tremblait un peu malgré ses efforts.

Elena faisait de son mieux pour sembler assurée et masquer sa peur, mais elle était bel et bien terrifiée. Elle n'aurait jamais du entrer dans cette église et elle le savait. Cependant, elle avait entrepris, de sa propre initiative, de surveiller Tifa Lockart, et la voir se rendre à plusieurs reprises dans l'église lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, elle avait été très vite persuadée que la brune préparait quelque chose, ou du moins cachait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans cet endroit. Une impression que la visite de la mère adoptive de la cetra avait confirmé. Il se passait quelque chose dans cet endroit et elle devait découvrir ce que c'était.

Elle avait attendu que les deux femmes repartent sans se montrer, elle savait que Tifa savait se battre et ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter, elle ne voulait affronter personne en vérité, elle voulait juste découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cette ruine.

Une fois la porte passée, lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le jeune homme assis par terre, seulement entouré d'une couverture, elle avait senti son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, comment oublier cet homme et ses frères ? Ils avaient fait tant de mal... à Tseng surtout... elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Elle avait eu envie de le tuer sur le champs, mais elle s'était contrôlée, elle devait d'abord le questionner, savoir où étaient ses frères, s'il était là, s'il était vivant, alors cela signifiait sans doute que les deux autres l'étaient aussi... terrible nouvelle !

\- Il n'y a que moi. Répondit Loz avec tristesse. Je n'ai pas trouvé mes frères...

Elena se sentit un peu mieux, enfin une bonne nouvelle... s'il n'y avait que celui-ci la menace était moins grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle recula d'un pas sans cesser de le viser, hésitant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Si elle sortait son téléphone pour contacter Tseng elle serait obligée de baisser son arme, ce qui la rendrait vulnérable à une attaque, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, qu'elle ressortait de l'église pour prévenir son chef en sécurité, alors le colosse risquait de s'enfuir.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir, pas après ce que lui et ses frères avaient fait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle se décida à agir, à faire ce qui était nécessaire pour neutraliser la menace qu'il représentait.

Peu importait qu'il soit blessé et visiblement nu sous la couverture, il était dangereux, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle visa avec soin et tira sans somation. La balle atteignit Loz à la jambe droite, en dessous du genoux, le prenant par surprise et lui arrachant un cri de douleur, le tir précis d'Elena évita l'os et les artères, le choc de la blessure n'en fut pas moins rude et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, à demi inconscient.

Rassurée Elena baissa son arme quelques secondes, le temps de composer le numéro de Tseng. Elle continua ensuite à viser Loz, prête à faire feu à nouveau s'il se redressait.

\- C'est Elena, je viens de neutraliser Loz dans l'église des taudis, ils sont de retour. Annonça t'elle une fois son supérieur en ligne.

C'était la dernière chose que Tseng se serait attendu à entendre et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de bonne nouvelle. Il posa un regard ennuyé sur la porte de la chambre où venait d'entrer Ingrid et où reposait Yazoo. Il aurait aimé attendre que la sœur de Rufus ressorte, mais si Elena était seule avec Loz cela pouvait mal finir, il devait se rendre au plus vite là bas et il ne devait pas y aller seul.

Il se hâta donc de ressortir et fit signe à Rude qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de le suivre. Il était soulagé que Reno ne soit pas là, il préférait et de loin se passer de lui pour le moment.

\- Nous devons rejoindre Elena, elle a besoin de renforts. Expliqua t'il simplement en prenant place dans un des appareils. Direction l'église des taudis.

Se poser là bas ne serait pas chose évidente, mais ils iraient plus vite qu'avec un véhicule terrestre.

Comme cela était prévisible Rude ne posa pas de question, il se contenta de faire décoller l'appareil et de prendre la direction indiquée.

Contre toute attente, ils parvinrent à se poser non loin de l'église, au grand soulagement de Tseng. Ce serait plus facile.

Rude et lui ne tardèrent pas à passer la porte à leur tour et à découvrir Elena l'arme toujours braquée sur Loz.

Rude avala sa salive en voyant qui elle visait et réprima avec peine une exclamation choquée.

\- Tout va bien, il est neutralisé, je lui ai tiré une balle dans la jambe. Annonça crânement Elena.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule elle se sentait rassurée et très fière d'avoir pu mettre à terre et garder sous contrôle quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux.

Tseng soupira et se tourna vers Rude.

\- Va chercher la trousse de soin, nous devons nous assurer qu'il s'en sorte.

Rude hocha la tête et ressortit, sous le regard perplexe d'Elena.

\- Pourquoi prendre la peine de le soigner ? Questionna t'elle. Après ce qu'ils ont fait...

\- Les choses ont changé Elena, c'était il y a trois ans, aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus en guerre contre eux.

Rude revint très vite avec ce que Tseng avait demandé et ce dernier se pencha vers Loz pour examiner. Loz redressa la tête et le regarda, les yeux embrumés par la souffrance.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire... souffla t'il avec effort. Je n'avais pas l'intention de résister.

\- Elena est nerveuse, elle a préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Commenta Tseng en étudiant la plaie.

Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était nette et que la balle n'avait atteint ni l'os ni les artères, Elena avait certes agi de façon un peu excessive, mais elle avait réalisé un tir précis, elle faisait vraiment des progrès.

Il banda la plaie rapidement puis se releva, cela suffirait comme soin pour l'heure, il préférait que le jeune homme ne soit pas en mesure de leur opposer une résistance.

Il considéra les pieds blessés avec ennui. Rude et lui allaient devoir aider le colosse à gagner l'appareil et vu sa taille ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

\- Je peux marcher. Affirma Loz en se redressant.

Bien que blessé, seulement couvert d'un tissus et sans arme, il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant du fait de sa haute taille et de sa carrure. Les trois turks se tendirent immédiatement en le voyant debout, il semblait à peine gêné par sa blessure à la jambe et par ses pieds meurtris. Pour l'heure il se servait de ses mains puissantes pour retenir la couverture, mais il pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre les utiliser pour leur faire du mal.

Elena releva instinctivement son arme mais Tseng l'obligea à la baisser. Rien dans l'attitude de Loz n'indiquait qu'il ait l'intention de lutter contre eux.

\- Il n'y a pas de risques Elena, la situation est sous contrôle. Dit il fermement.

Elena le regarda avec surprise et fut plus étonnée encore de le voir se rapprocher de Loz pour le soutenir. Loz regarda Tseng avec surprise, il avait frappé cet homme dans le cratère nord, et plus tard également, lorsque Kadaj entendait leur soutirer des informations, les sentiments qui émanaient de lui indiquaient clairement qu'il n'avait ni oublié, ni pardonné, et pourtant il s'approchait dans le but de lui venir en aide, pour la seconde fois. Quel individu curieux... il comprenait mieux la fascination qu'il avait inspiré à Yazoo.

Il avait été surpris à l'époque, de l'aveu de son aîné.

Flash back)

Ils venaient de trouver refuge dans la capitale perdue, Kadaj se perdait dans des rêveries de grandeur et de domination du monde que Loz n'arrivait ni à comprendre ni à apprécier.

Yazoo lui s'était assis au bord de l'eau, la tête basse il fixait la surface, que ses longs cheveux frôlaient presque. Loz avait laissé Kadaj à ses rêves pour se rapprocher de Yazoo. Il se faisait du soucis pour lui.

Yazoo n'avait pas aimé devoir faire ce qu'il avait fait à Tseng, Loz en était conscient, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement parce que Yazoo détestait faire du mal aux gens.

La souffrance qu'il ressentait, venant de son frère aîné, avait une autre source.

\- Yazoo ? Avait il appelé avec douceur.

Yazoo avait tourné vers lui un regard noyé de larmes.

\- Il va me haïr à présent... avait il soufflé.

\- Qui ? Avait demandé Loz un peu perdu.

\- Tseng... avait murmuré Yazoo le cœur serré à cette idée.

Lorsqu'il avait écouté Reno lui parler des autres turks à Costa del Sol, c'était Tseng qui avait le plus retenu son attention, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Peut être parce que Reno l'admirait visiblement et le paraît de toutes les qualités.

Se retrouver face au héros de Reno et constater qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, que la douleur et l'humiliation pouvaient briser, lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait beaucoup d'exagération dans les dires du turk roux à l'époque. Reno avait visiblement offert un héros à admirer à l'adolescent crédule et fragile qu'il était à l'époque. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il s'était raccroché à cette image idéalisée du turk aux cheveux noirs dont lui avait parlé Reno. Elle lui avait été d'une grande aide lorsqu'il s'était senti faiblir par la suite.

Maintenant il savait la vérité... Tseng n'était qu'un homme, il n'était pas invulnérable, il avait saigné et pleuré sous les coups et face à ce qu'ils lui faisaient endurer. Ses yeux noirs avaient exprimé de la souffrance, de la crainte et de la haine comme ceux de n'importe qui.

Yazoo se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même en repensant à la dernière vision qu'il avait eu de Tseng avant qu'il ne l'abandonne, inconscient et meurtri. Il se sentait coupable et avait un goût amer en bouche. Reno allait le détester, Tseng le détestait déjà, il avait brisé l'image de perfection, mis à mal l'estime de cet homme, souillé son corps. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pardonnait. Songer qu'il aurait aimé être l'ami de cet homme, travailler sous ses ordres, plus peut être... ne servait à rien, cela ne serait jamais.

Désespéré il s'était jeté entre les bras de Loz, recherchant un peu de réconfort.

\- Je voulais lui plaire Loz ! Maintenant il ne voudra jamais de moi !

(Fin flash back)

Elena allait de surprise en surprise ce jour là. Après avoir tiré sur Loz elle avait attendu une réaction hostile, elle venait de le blesser, une fois qu'il aurait surmonté le choc premier il allait très certainement chercher à se défendre. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'une seule blessure à la jambe suffirait à l'arrêter, elle allait sans doute devoir tirer à nouveau. Mais le colosse n'avait pas bougé, il était resté à terre, frissonnant de douleur, sans même chercher à porter une main à sa blessure tandis que son sang se répandait à terre. Elena avait été rassurée de constater que le saignement était minime, celui qu'elle voulait neutraliser n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang. Elle avait vraiment effectué un bon tir cette fois. Elle avait espéré obtenir un compliment de la part de Tseng, mais il ne semblait pas du tout disposé à lui en faire un, il semblait même contrarié.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, L'argenté n'était il pas un ennemi ? Elle resta un moment immobile, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

Tseng en profita pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Loz.

\- Votre frère Yazoo est déjà entre nos mains. Coopérez et nous vous laisserons le voir.

Loz se raidit et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Vous menacez mon frère ?

\- Non, je vous informe seulement. Répliqua Tseng en le guidant vers l'hélicoptère.

Loz y grimpa et s'installa sur le siège que lui indiquait Tseng. Par prudence Tseng lui emprisonna les poignets dans des menottes qu'il attacha dans le dos du colosse. La couverture que Loz ne pouvait plus tenir glissa, dévoilant la nudité du jeune homme, Tseng la remit en place en détournant les yeux, gêné. Il fit de son mieux pour la placer au mieux sans grand succès.

Finalement il jugea que Loz ne serait probablement pas une menace et retira les menottes. Il entendit Elena hoqueter de surprise.

\- Surveille le. Dit il à sa partenaire. S'il fait mine de bouger tu peux tirer sur lui à nouveau, mais ne le tue pas. Il nous le faut en vie.

Elena tira à nouveau son arme et visa Loz. Elle se sentait plus en confiance maintenant qu'elle était avec ses collègues.

Loz soupira, replaça la couverture correctement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction des sentiments des trois personnes qui se trouvaient à bord avec lui.

Il était angoissé à l'idée de pouvoir revoir Yazoo, heureux cependant que son aîné soit encore en vie, bien que sa joie soit tempérée par l'idée qu'ils soient désormais tous les deux entre les mains des turks.

Il se demandait ce que ces derniers leur réservait, il ne percevait pas de sentiments totalement négatifs chez les deux hommes et la femme semblait plus effrayée et perplexe que décidée à leur faire du mal.

Tseng était surpris de son calme et de le voir coopérer. Il aurait cru qu'il serait plus coriace et réticent à se soumettre que Yazoo. Il passa le temps du vol à surveiller le jeune homme aux cheveux gris argent en essayant de le cerner.

Trois ans plus tôt il lui avait semblé n'être qu'un homme qui agissait en utilisant ses muscles sans réfléchir, qui laissait cela au plus jeune du trio et se contentait de suivre les ordres, mais ce n'était pas l'image que lui avait montré Loz lorsqu'il l'avait découvert quelques instants plus tôt.

Le jeune homme était blessé, il était seul, il avait sans doute mal, et malgré cela il ne semblait pas perdu, pas d'avantage incapable de prendre une décision par lui même comme le pensait Tseng avant de le voir en action sans ses frères.

Il était plus surpris encore par la façon dont le colosse avait répondu à son affirmation concernant Yazoo. Il s'était attendu à de la colère ou à de la rancune, mais il n'en avait pas vu une seule trace dans le regard vert qui s'était rivé au sien. La question de Loz n'exprimait que du soucis pour son frère.

Il était clair que le sort de Yazoo importait beaucoup à Loz, c'était bon à savoir, ils pourraient en jouer pour le garder sous contrôle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tseng avait conscience que mettre les deux frères en présence pouvait s'avérer risqué, ils pourraient en profiter pour se mettre d'accord et s'organiser pour leur échapper.

Ils allaient devoir se montrer très prudents.

 _A suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque le cri de Vincent s'interrompit enfin, sur un dernier gémissement qui ressemblait à un sanglot Sephiroth et Lochan échangèrent un regard. Ariel s'écarta bravement de sa sœur, malgré les efforts de cette dernière pour le retenir, et toucha la peau de Sephiroth, lui transmettant ainsi un message.

\- Calme toi mon pyrope, murmura Sephiroth, je crois que tes fils ont besoin de toi... ce garçon et sa sœur sont venus te chercher, pour qu'enfin tu puisse faire la connaissance des autres membres de ta famille.

Il sentit Vincent frissonner contre lui et il comprenait ses craintes et son angoisse, se découvrir père de trois fils de plus, et même grand-père, dans de telles circonstances... savoir que l'un des trois était mort...

Finalement Vincent prit une profonde inspiration, s'écarta de lui et se pencha pour prendre Ariel dans ses bras. Le petit se blottit contre lui et lui transmit quelques informations suplémentaires.

\- Tu as raison... ne perdons pas de temps. Allons voir mes autres fils. Dit il.

Il se tourna vers Lochan.

\- Veux tu venir ?

Lochan lui répondit d'un large sourire.

\- Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde ! Affirma t'il gaiement.

Shalua soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Vous ne savez donc pas vous montrer raisonnables ? Dit elle d'un ton faussement sévère. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir seuls dans votre état, je vais devoir vous accompagner. C'est mon devoir de médecin.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Sourit Lochan.

Il risqua un regard interrogateur en direction de Vincent.

\- Moi non plus. Affirma l'immortel.

Sephiroth ne se prononça pas, il n'avait pas d'opinion sur le sujet, ou du moins il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en faire part, se doutant déjà que la femme n'en tiendrait pas compte.

Lochan prit Aria dans ses bras puis la jucha sur ses épaules, pour le plus grand plaisir de la fillette.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du bâtiment. La présence de Shalua agissait comme un véritable sésame, personne ne tenta de les retenir.

Reeve fronça cependant les sourcils en les voyant. Cid qui venait d'allumer une cigarette la laissa tomber en découvrant Sephiroth.

Il se lança dans une tirade aussi imagée que malpolie qu'il acheva par un regard noir en direction de Reeve.

Un silence suivit son envolée verbale, que la voix réprobatrice d'Aria ne tarda pas à rompre.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas poli lui. Encore pire que Maury.

Maury gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- J't'avais dit que mon père était pire.

Cid jura à nouveau. Il fixait Reeve d'un œil accusateur.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Vous cachez le pire cauchemar de Gaïa maintenant ?

Reeve était contrarié lui aussi, c'était exactement le genre de situation qu'il espérait éviter.

\- Je ne cache personne, répliqua t'il avec humeur, si tel était le cas, il ne se promènerait pas librement comme il le fait. Il est de retour sur Gaïa, la rivière de la vie et Vincent Valentine se portent garant de lui visiblement, je connais son potentiel, j'agis donc en conséquence.

Cid grimaça. Le sens des mots de Reeve n'était pas difficile à décrypter, le dirigeant de la WRO avait l'intention de recruter Sephiroth... tu parlais d'une mauvaise nouvelle... il y avait de quoi avoir de sérieux doutes sur les véritables motivations de cet homme d'un seul coup. Reconstruction du monde ? Comment reconstruire un monde en s'adjoignant les services de celui qui rêvait de le détruire ?

\- Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Dit fermement Vincent qui n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps à s'enliser dans des discussions interminables. Pour le moment nous devons ramener ces enfants à leurs parents, ils nous attendent.

Cid posa les yeux sur les jumeaux et nota aussitôt la chevelure presque argentée d'Ariel.

\- Encore un ? Laissa t'il tomber. Les cauchemars se reproduisent ?

Il darda un regard mauvais sur Sephiroth qui ne broncha pas.

\- Cet enfant n'est pas le fils de Sephiroth. Soupira Vincent.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'iraient nulle part avant d'avoir fourni quelques explications.

\- Je trouve pourtant qu'ils se ressemblent. Grogna Cid.

\- Ariel est le neveu de Sephiroth, intervint Shalua, probablement le fils de Yazoo.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Maugréa Cid. Ils se reproduisent.

Il se remit à jurer d'abondance, mais fut très vite coupé par la voix froide de Vincent.

\- Ariel est aussi mon petit fils. Des commentaires ?

Cid se tut et le regarda avec ahurissement, tout comme Reeve qui n'était pas moins surpris par l'information.

Vincent soutint leur regard sans broncher.

\- Je suis le père de Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj, maintenant, si cela ne dérange personne, je dois les rejoindre.

\- Parce qu'ils sont en vie ? Grinça Cid.

\- Loz et Yazoo le sont en tout cas, et ils sont entre les mains des turks, tout comme Cloud. Nous devons nous rendre là où ils les détiennent. Répondit Vincent, communiquant ainsi les informations fournies par Ariel.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Entendre que Cloud était aux mains des turks ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tu es certain qu'ils ont Cloud ? Demanda t'il.

\- Ariel les a vu l'emmener, il était inconscient. Expliqua Vincent sobrement.

Cid se remit à jurer, il avait beau se défier de Sephiroth, si les turks s'en étaient pris à Cloud ça changeait la donne, il était prêt à collaborer avec l'ancien cauchemar pour venir en aide au blondinet, c'était la moindre des choses. Puisque visiblement Vincent et Sephiroth semblaient décidés à voler au secours du jeune livreur, alors il serait du voyage.

\- Bien, puisque Cloud a besoin d'un coup de main, vous êtes les bienvenus à bord de mon appareil. Mais juste pour cette fois. Je ne vais pas fraterniser avec quelqu'un qui veut détruire la planète. Dit il en fixant Sephiroth d'un air mauvais.

Sephiroth préféra ignorer la provocation, il avait très envie de répondre de manière cinglante et de remettre l'insupportable, et grossier, personnage à sa place, mais ce n'était pas pour l'heure l'attitude à avoir. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il avait bel et bien cherché à détruire la planète. Personne ne l'oublierait et on ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt.

Une fois à bord il s'installa dans un coin et ne bougea plus, observant silencieusement les autres occupants.

Les jumeaux étaient installés sur les genoux de Vincent et de Lochan, Ariel semblait somnoler, Aria elle regardait d'un air fasciné Maury qui boudait, Cid l'avait obligé à venir également, mais Reeve avait préféré garder son complice. Il avait affirmé qu'il ramènerait Deal un peu plus tard, ainsi que l'appareil que les deux garçons avaient volé.

Sephiroth et Vincent avaient été soulagés de cette décision, ainsi ils se sentaient un peu moins oppressés. Le dirigeant de la WRO ne leur mettait pas la pression, mais c'était limite. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés de prendre un peu de distance avec lui.

Sephiroth observa la manière dont Vincent veillait sur le jeune garçon dont il avait la charge, la façon dont ses mains le retenaient pour éviter qu'il ne glisse pendant son sommeil. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'immortel aurait fait un père merveilleux, s'il avait eu la chance de savoir qu'il l'était. Il se serait précipité au secours de ses fils et les aurait sortis des griffes d'Hojo et de sa clique.

Le cœur serré Sephiroth se détourna pour que nul ne puisse lire dans son regard à quel point il ressentait brusquement de la tristesse.

Les fils de Vincent et lui avaient la même mère, mais si le trio avait la chance d'avoir Vincent pour père, qu'avait il lui ? Un scientifique complètement fou qui n'avait pas hésité à se servir de son épouse et de leur enfant à naître pour ses expériences...

Il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu d'enfants, il aurait été un père lamentable, vu l'exemple qu'il avait reçu.

Il riva son regard sur la vitre la plus proche, faisant mine d'observer l'extérieur, mais ses yeux fixaient le vide en vérité. Vincent s'en rendit compte mais préféra le laisser tranquille pour le moment, ils en parleraient une autre fois, lorsque les petits ne seraient plus avec eux.

oOo

Dans la rivière de la vie Aeris fut rejointe par Zack, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, voyant qui elle était en train d'observer. La jeune cetra avait les yeux rivés sur Lochan.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Demanda t'il doucement.

\- Si... avoua Aeris, je voudrai tellement aller le voir... mais le moment n'est pas venu. Pour l'heure ce sont d'autres frères qui doivent se retrouver. Je ne peux pas faire passer mes désirs égoïstes en premier.

Elle essuya ses yeux embués par les larmes. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Lochan avait été conçu avec les gènes de sa mère elle avait été bouleversée. Elle s'était bien gardée d'aller voir son demi frère, il valait mieux que personne ne soit informé qu'il était un cetra, pas même le principal concerné, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt par lui même.

Elle tourna fermement son esprit vers celui que la rivière de la vie s'apprêtait à laisser retourner sur Gaïa, s'obligeant à ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce retour qui allait en surprendre plus d'un. Elle avait plaidé la cause de ce dernier, persuadée que le moment était venu, qu'il était fin prêt à accomplir sa mission. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui ferait pas regretter d'avoir parlé en sa faveur.

\- Es tu prêt ? Questionna t'elle en le rejoignant, suivie par Zack qui était visiblement décidé à ne pas la quitter d'une semelle.

Celui à qui elle s'adressait se contenta d'incliner la tête sans dire un seul mot.

Il se sentait prêt en effet.

Il ne niait pas qu'il avait un peu peur, mais sa crainte n'était rien en regard de son impatience de retourner enfin sur Gaïa et de retrouver sa famille. Cette fois il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs, il allait agir de façon à ne décevoir personne.

Zack se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

\- Bonne chance pour ton retour, j'espère que tu ne vas pas nous oublier trop vite, nous qui restons ici. Plaisanta t'il.

Celui à qui il s'adressait posa une main sur la sienne et se permit un rapide sourire.

\- Je ne risque pas de vous oublier, après tout ce que nous avons traversé... dit il avec humour.

Zack éclata de rire et le regarda disparaître de la rivière de la vie.

Aeris le regarda pensivement.

\- Pas trop dur de le voir partir sans toi ? Demanda t'elle.

Zack secoua la tête en signe de négation et lui vola un baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de retourner sur Gaïa, j'ai déjà celle que j'aime auprès de moi.

Aeris sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de lui plaire et de pouvoir le retrouver dans la rivière de la vie, jamais elle n'aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre aussi bien que lui.

oOo

En sortant de la chambre de Yazoo Ingrid fut surprise de ne pas trouver Tseng l'attendant dans le couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée de ne pouvoir exposer ses griefs, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient restés Rufus et ses enfants.

Elle fut surprise de voir que Rufus et Justice étaient seuls, les jumeaux n'étaient plus avec eux.

\- Justice, où sont Aria et Ariel ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Justice après un regard à son oncle.

L'expression dépitée de Rufus alarma Ingrid, plus que la réponse de son fils. Il se passait quelque chose, elle en était désormais persuadée.

\- Rufus, où sont mes petits ?

Rufus se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. C'était une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. Il décida de biaiser.

\- Je les ai envoyés faire un tour, ils vont revenir bientôt. Dit il d'un ton oppressé.

Ingrid le regarda avec méfiance, il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise et sa réponse ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Elle trouvait que cette réponse n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Elle avait plus la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge éhonté et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Elle avait espéré pouvoir placer un minimum de confiance en son frère, visiblement elle avait eu tort.

\- Tu as envoyé des enfants de sept ans faire un tour seuls ? Je peux savoir où ? Questionna t'elle avec irritation.

Rufus soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où ils ont pu aller, mais je suis certain qu'ils vont revenir... tenta t'il d'affirmer.

La méfiance dans le regard d'Ingrid était presque palpable. Elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il était en train de dire, pas une seule seconde, et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, il n'y aurait pas cru lui non plus à sa place. Dire qu'il avait réussi à abuser Kadaj trois ans plus tôt, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire croire à sa sœur que les enfants étaient en sécurité, qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

\- Peut être parce qu'elle connaît trop bien sa propre famille pour être dupe une seule seconde. Affirma une voix masculine indéniablement empreinte d'ironie dans le dos de Rufus.

Contrarié ce dernier fit volte face pour affronter l'intrus, sa voix avait quelque chose de familier, son aspect également, et pourtant il lui était inconnu à première vue. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait une chevelure argentée qui lui tombait sur les épaules, du moins la partie qui n'était pas retenue par un lien de cuir noir sur l'arrière du crâne pour dégager le front, un visage aux traits fins, mais plus viril que celui de Yazoo sans atteindre la virilité presque agressive des traits de Loz. Il portait une tenue de cuir et de tissus de couleur noire qui mettait son corps souple et finement musclé en valeur. Elle était simple, sans ornements superflus ni attaches compliquées, il n'y avait pas de fermetures visibles, sans doute étaient elles dissimulées par le vêtement. Les épaules et la poitrine étaient recouvertes d'une sorte de plastron discret qui se fondait presque dans le reste de la tenue, seules la texture et l'épaisseur permettaient de le distinguer. C'était une tenue fonctionnelle, parfaitement pensée pour protéger tout en restant discret.

Brusquement Rufus manqua ouvrir de grands yeux, la couleur des cheveux et des yeux différaient, mais celui qui se trouvait devant lui ressemblait beaucoup au Vincent Valentine dont il avait pu voir les photos dans de vieux dossiers de la Shinra, du temps où il était un turk. La forme des yeux, du visage... la couleur de la peau... les ressemblances étaient là. La taille également, le nouveau venu était aussi grand que Vincent. C'était un argenté, ses yeux félins trahissaient ses origines, mais il lui était inconnu, se pourrait il qu'il en existe qui n'aient pas encore été découverts ?

Rufus grimaça à l'idée que d'autres incarnés puissent être en liberté sur Gaïa, prêts à prendre le relais de Sephiroth ou du trio... ils avaient déjà eu du mal à venir à bout des précédents, et il ne comptait pas les copies de Sephiroth. Avec le temps il avait fini par comprendre que le trio était sans doute le résultat d'expériences illégales, et il avait redouté un moment d'en voir surgir d'autres, avant de se rassurer de voir que rien de tel ne se produisait. Il était surprenant et pour le moins suspect que soudain un nouveau fasse son apparition, alors que Yazoo venait justement d'être récupéré par leurs soins.

\- Mais qui êtes vous ? Questionna Ingrid en considérant l'homme.

Un sourire amusé plissa les lèvres de l'inconnu, il eut un geste gracieux de la main en direction de Rufus.

\- Demandez à votre frère. Répondit il avec malice.

\- C'est un fils de Vincent Valentine. Affirma Rufus en essayant de prendre l'air assuré, comme s'il savait fort bien à qui il avait à faire.

\- Bien deviné. Sourit l'inconnu. Mais ce n'était pas très difficile... il paraît que je ressemble beaucoup à notre père. Il semblerait que cela soit vrai puisque vous n'avez eu aucun mal à m'identifier comme étant son fils... mais je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez réussi à m'identifier pour autant.

Rufus fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif par la moquerie.

Qui que soit cet individu il était vraiment agaçant, autant que l'avait été Kadaj...

Il se figea brusquement, repoussant l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, ce n'était pas possible, Kadaj était mort à 15 ans, il n'était qu'un adolescent, encore en pleine croissance, certes musclé, mais bien loin de ressembler à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Les gens que la rivière de la vie prenait ne changeaient pas en principe, il n'y avait donc aucune chance que le jeune homme insolent qui se trouvait là soit celui qu'il avait affronté trois ans plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi vous montrer maintenant ? Questionna t'il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Il se plaça de manière à ce que sa sœur soit en sécurité derrière lui, si tant était que cela soit possible, vu les capacités des argentés.

Le sourire du jeune homme en face de lui se fit plus large et ironique encore.

\- Je viens pour une nouvelle réunion. Affirma t'il. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à présent... si vous saviez combien j'ai hâte ! J'ai attendu cet instant pendant des années...

Rufus se tendit, c'était exactement ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, une nouvelle réunion se préparait ? Vu le désastre qu'avait été la précédente, il fallait à tout prix empêcher qu'une autre se produise. Il jaugea le jeune homme d'un œil dur. Il ne semblait pas armé, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger avec le trio, ils étaient des armes à eux seuls. Si le nouveau venu était sans armes, c'était probablement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Pouvait il espérer venir à bout de lui avec l'arme à feu qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements ?

 _A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 13**

 _An 2012_

Dans la chambre de Yazoo une femme se matérialisa près du lit et prit quelques instants pour contempler le jeune homme endormi. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues à le voir si pâle. Elle observa avec tristesse les meurtrissures qui marquaient sa peau, Tseng ne l'avait pas rhabillé après l'avoir trouvé inconscient.

Finalement elle posa la main sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Il est temps de te réveiller mon fils, tes frères seront bientôt là. Dit elle doucement.

Elle disparut avant que Yazoo n'ouvre les yeux.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, sa fièvre était tombée, il sentait une énergie nouvelle brûler en lui, cela le surprenait, il doutait fortement que ce soit quelque chose de durable, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait en profiter.

Il était perplexe, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui rendre visite, qu'il avait entendu une voix s'adresser à lui, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des mots entendus. Sans doute avait il rêvé et cru qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. La seule chose réelle pour l'heure était ce regain de force, il se devait d'en profiter avant qu'il ne le quitte.

Il se leva et passa la tenue laissée par Tseng. Il savoura le contact du tissus lisse et doux sur sa peau et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait éveillé, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait sortir, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'attendait au dehors.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, s'attendant à la trouver fermée, mais à sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

Pieds nus il se glissa dans le couloir, retenant son souffle, redoutant d'être arrêté à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il parvint avec soulagement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et s'y glissa. Une fois à l'intérieur il laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait au dehors, mais au moins il n'était plus prisonnier. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison sa porte n'était plus fermée à clef, mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment, il ne pensait qu'à sortir du bâtiment.

Il ne bougea pas immédiatement lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au terme de la descente. Il sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, presque douloureusement. Une angoisse terrible venait de s'emparer de lui, n'était il pas en train de faire une terrible erreur ? Si Tseng avait cherché à le tester en laissant la porte déverrouillée ? Dans ce cas, il était en train d'échouer... le supérieur de Reno allait être déçu, sans doute en colère...

Il regarda vers la porte qui le séparait encore de l'extérieur, de la liberté...

Il n'y avait que trois mètres à faire, trois petits mètres, et il serait dehors.

Mais serait il vraiment libre ? Méritait il de l'être ? Lui qui n'avait pas été capable de protéger ses cadets...

Un son parvint jusqu'à lui, la porte du second ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir, il n'était plus temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Réunissant le peu de forces qu'il avait encore il quitta l'abri de l'ascenseur et tomba presque dans les bras de Reno et d'Erne qui venaient de sortir de l'autre cabine, portant Cloud qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

\- Yo, Yaz' on essaie de nous fausser compagnie ? Plaisanta Reno en le retenant tandis qu'il trébuchait.

Yazoo s'empourpra avant de poser un regard inquiet sur le visage de Cloud. Que le jeune homme soit ainsi privé de connaissance lui semblait pour le moins mauvais signe, il s'était passé quelque chose et il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il ne soit témoin de rien. Il était cependant trop tard pour revenir en arrière et ne pas faire le choix de quitter la chambre. Il était surpris que Reno ait eu l'audace de faire entrer Erne dans le bâtiment, il savait aussi bien qu'eux que c'était là une grande prise de risque. Reno ne devenait il pas un peu trop audacieux ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, il ne voulait pas voir ceux qui avaient veillé sur lui pendant trois ans souffrir.

\- Non... je... j'ai l'impression que je devais sortir... murmura t'il.

Reno le fixa d'un air ennuyé, il aurait préféré que Yazoo ne soit pas là quand Erne et lui feraient sortir Cloud par l'arrière du bâtiment. Faire venir l'un de ses hommes était déjà une sacrée prise de risque, avoir un témoin empirait les choses. Ils avaient pris le temps d'en discuter par téléphone, et avaient fini par convenir que le laisser dans cet endroit ou le conduire à la Plume Dorée n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils avaient décidé de le reconduire au septième ciel et de le confier à Tifa. Avec un peu de chance elle se contenterait de peu d'explications sur les raisons de l'inconscience du jeune homme. Sur ce dernier point ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'espoir que cela se produise vraiment, mais après tout... ils ne le sauraient que s'ils tentaient le coup. C'était pourquoi Erne était venu sans se faire remarquer le rejoindre pour évacuer le jeune livreur.

La présence de Yazoo remettait leur plan, pour bancal qu'il soit, en question. Il n'était plus question pour Reno de partir en laissant le jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés seul, livré à lui même sur le territoire de Rufus Shinra.

\- Miryoku, changement de programme, ramène notre ami dans une chambre et fiche le camps d'ici, je me charge de Yaz'.

Erne hocha la tête sans dire un seul mot et regagna l'ascenseur avec Cloud toujours sans connaissance. Il savait que rester plus longtemps dans les lieux était risqué pour lui, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter les ordres de Reno.

Yazoo regarda Reno avec crainte, redoutant qu'il ne cherche à le ramener également dans la chambre dont il avait réussi à sortir et l'y enferme à nouveau.

\- Tu veux vraiment sortir ? Questionna Reno d'un ton pensif.

Yazoo indiqua que oui d'un signe de tête

\- Très bien, sortons dans ce cas. Dit alors Reno contre toute attente.

Yazoo le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse de ce genre.

Reno lui fit un clin d'œil et glissa un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir, avant de se diriger sans se presser vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte l'appareil de Tseng, de Rude et d'Elena se posait, attirant le regard de Rufus et des deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui.

Distrait par ce qu'il voyait Rufus oublia son désir de sortir la minuscule arme qu'il cachait dans une poche intérieure. Il songea que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, si celui qu'il avait eu envie de viser était bien celui qu'il pensait, il n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre, il avait déjà tenté le coup, avec une meilleure arme, trois ans plus tôt, sans aucun succès. Ce n'était pas avec son arme de poche qu'il pouvait espérer faire un carton, sauf peut être à bout touchant et considérant son adversaire potentiel, il n'y avait strictement aucune chance pour que ce dernier le laisse faire. Il était bien plus prudent de renoncer. Surtout considérant qu'Ingrid était là, qu'elle était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur, remontée contre lui et que de le voir tirer sur l'un des frères du père de son fils risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Il réprima un soupir, il y avait des jours où...

Yazoo posa un regard incrédule sur le grand jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui se tenait aux côtés de Rufus.

Sa surprise première laissa très vite place à une profonde joie, échappant à l'étreinte de Reno il se dirigea vers le trio.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers lui, comme s'il avait senti sa présence, un regard vert empli d'émotion et d'inquiétude se posa sur lui, un sourire incertain joua quelques secondes sur les lèvres pleines du jeune homme avant de s'effacer. Une expression angoissée balaya l'air assuré qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt face à Rufus.

Yazoo sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, levant ses mains il les posa sur les joues du jeune homme et les caressa avec tendresse.

\- C'est toi... c'est bien toi... je ne suis pas en train de rêver... Kadaj, tu es revenu... souffla t'il.

Celui qui lui faisait face le regarda, les lèvres tremblantes et s'agenouilla devant lui, il baissa la tête, écrasé par un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Il lisait tellement d'amour et de soulagement dans le regard de Yazoo, il ne pensait pas l'avoir mérité, pas après la façon dont il s'était conduit envers lui.

Par dessus tout, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Yazoo pleurer à cause de lui. Les mains de Yazoo l'obligèrent à redresser la tête. Il souriait à travers ses larmes et la tendresse dans son regard bouleversait Kadaj.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Dit gentiment Yazoo. Tu étais en droit de m'en vouloir petit frère, j'ai failli te tuer et je ne pouvais pas vous protéger. Par ma faute vous avez traversé l'enfer. Mais tu es vivant... et comme tu es beau... tu es devenu un homme... tu n'as plus besoin de moi...

Peu à peu son expression heureuse se modifiait, laissant place à de la mélancolie, son regard se faisait lointain, tandis que la réalité s'imposait à lui.

Kadaj était devenu un homme en effet, grand et fort, capable de se débrouiller seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'un frère aîné... surtout aussi faible que lui. Il n'aurait plus besoin de la protection de Loz non plus, il était de taille à se protéger sans aide à présent.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les joues de Kadaj avant de retomber mollement, quelques larmes roulèrent encore hors de ses yeux avant qu'il ne les ferme. Juste avant de les clore il vit Loz descendre de l'appareil qui venait de se poser, encadré par les turks, il vit, sans trop y prêter attention, un autre appareil qui approchait. Il songea avec soulagement que ses frères allaient être réunis. Ils pourraient prendre un nouveau départ tous les deux... il pouvait cesser de lutter et s'éteindre.

Il se sentait à nouveau si fatigué... si inutile... il avait résisté si longtemps, dans l'attente de cet instant. Le moment où Kadaj reviendrait, où il pourrait une dernière fois poser les yeux sur lui et lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir été un meilleur frère.

Un sourire triste se posa sur ses lèvres. Il avait imaginé cet instant des dizaines de fois, mais il n'avait pas cru qu'il se retrouverait face à un jeune adulte, il pensait revoir l'adolescent qu'il avait vu disparaître. Heureusement pour Kadaj le destin avait visiblement d'autres projets pour lui que de le laisser revenir tel qu'il était parti.

Il en était soulagé, c'était mieux ainsi, mais il n'osait plus prononcer tous ces mots si longtemps ressassés. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer son jeune frère avec ses sentiments, Kadaj n'en avait nul besoin, il n'était plus temps pour lui de demander pardon, il avait laissé passer sa chance depuis longtemps.

Rufus et Ingrid s'étaient eu aussi détournés de l'appareil qui se posait, attirés par ce qu'il était en train de se passer à quelques pas d'eux.

Voir Yazoo debout réjouissait Ingrid, il lui semblait en meilleure forme que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la chambre, elle eut pourtant le cœur serré devant ses joues trempées de larmes et son expression qui changeait dans le mauvais sens. Si elle avait eu un moment d'espoir en voyant la joie sur son visage, elle le perdit très vite. Le père de son plus jeune fils n'en avait aucun, elle le comprenait rien qu'à le regarder. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre... même s'il était en train de retrouver ses frères. Elle allait devoir lui taire l'existence d'Ariel, elle ne voulait pas exposer son fils à une déception. Pas si Yazoo devait disparaître de leurs vies dans peu de temps. Elle se mit à prier pour que quelque chose rende au jeune homme le désir de vivre.

Rufus avait d'abord été fort contrarié de voir Yazoo libre de ses mouvements et au dehors de la tour, même s'il était clair que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Voyant Reno non loin il l'estima responsable de cette présence et le fusilla du regard.  
Le turk roux leva les mains avec une feinte expression désolée, essayant de souligner ainsi qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'affaire, Rufus ne s'y laissa pas prendre, il connaissait trop bien son homme. Reno pouvait jouer les innocents autant qu'il le voudrait, Rufus n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que le rouquin manigançait quelque chose avec Yazoo. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais il avait bien l'intention de finir par le découvrir.

Si Reno pensait pouvoir se jouer de lui, il allait être déçu, il n'était pas de ceux dont on se moquait. Tôt ou tard il découvrirait ce que mijotait le gaillard et il mettrait un terme à ses actions.

Il songea avec un peu d'amertume qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans la chose, en laissant la bride sur le cou des turks il s'était exposé à des inconvénients de ce genre, il aurait pourtant du savoir qu'avec Reno ce n'était pas la chose à faire et lui indiquer bien avant qu'il ne jouissait pas des mêmes libertés que ses collègues. Ceci dit, agir de la sorte aurait sans doute encore plus déterminé le turk rebelle à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et probablement conduit à des situations bien pires. Rufus savait depuis longtemps que Reno était capable de tout et qu'il était bien loin d'être celui qu'il affectait d'être en général. Il n'était pas le fils d'une princesse wutaienne et d'un membre du SOLDAT pour rien.

Cette information, que Rufus avait découvert dans les archives de son père, avait fait ses délices. La mère de Reno, une idiote finie d'après ce qu'il avait pu en lire, s'était laissée séduire par le père de Reno et l'avait suivi jusqu'à Midgar, abandonnant sottement les siens et les devoirs dont elle avait la charge, elle avait sans doute déchanté lorsque son compagnon avait fini par la quitter alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il était mort un peu plus tard, tué par des wutaiens qui devaient avoir une sérieuse dent contre lui, à juste titre il fallait bien l'admettre. La jeune femme flouée s'était vengée sur l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde, ce qui était regrettable, mais qui au final avait permis aux turks de recruter le garçon.

Rufus ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou s'alarmer de compter parmi ses hommes quelqu'un avec un passé aussi trouble, il ignorait également si Reno avait connaissance des origines de sa mère. La femme n'avait visiblement jamais aimé l'enfant qu'elle avait engendré, lui avait elle dit qui elle était ? Savait il ses origines ou se croyait il uniquement issus de leur continent ? Autant de questions sans réponses pour Rufus. Il détestait au plus au point les questions sans réponses.

Il n'aimait pas non plus ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

La réunion dont parlait Kadaj était en train d'avoir lieu. Il n'y avait hélas rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Il ne pouvait que prier pour s'en sortir, une fois de plus.

OOo

Dans l'appareil de Cid la tension de Sephiroth commençait à être nettement perceptible. Revenir en ces lieux l'angoissait, il se doutait déjà de l'accueil qu'on allait lui réserver. Il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Il ne serait le bienvenu nulle part... il aurait du rester avec Reeve. Pourquoi s'était il précipité de la sorte ?

Vincent qui l'observait toujours vit son visage s'assombrir et jugea bon d'intervenir, confiant Ariel qui était en train de se réveiller à Shalua, il rejoignit l'ancien général et se contenta de rester près de lui, attendant qu'il s'ouvre à lui de ses pensées.

Sephiroth soupira, à la fois heureux que son amant se soit rapproché de lui mais garde le silence, lui laissant le choix de parler ou de se taire, et contrarié d'avoir été percé à jour si facilement.

Il décida finalement de parler.

\- C'était une erreur... je n'aurai pas du venir, murmura t'il. Je n'ai pas ma place ici...

\- Je ne serai pas si catégorique à ta place, dit Vincent d'un ton neutre, mes fils sont tes frères, du moins trois d'entre eux... ils auront besoin de toi.

\- Je doute qu'ils apprécient de me revoir. Rétorqua Sephiroth.

Vincent soupira, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire sans trop s'avancer, ils ne pouvaient pas présager en effet de la réaction du trio.

Ariel totalement réveillé tenta de sauter des genoux de Shalua qui le retint fermement.

\- On reste en place jeune homme !

Ariel se débattit et tendit la main vers sa jumelle, Aria en fit autant et leurs doigts s'unirent.

\- Ariel dit que Yazoo va pas bien. Dit la fillette. Il a besoin d'aide maintenant. Vous devez le rejoindre.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés. Déclara Cid en tournant la tête vers eux. Il va bien tenir quelques minutes de plus.

\- Ariel dit que non. Insista Aria.

Lochan se leva et la déposa aux côtés de son frère.

\- J'y vais... Vincent, Sephiroth, vous m'accompagnez ?

Vincent hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

Cid laissa échapper une bordée de jurons tandis que Lochan ouvrait une des portes de l'appareil.

Lochan déploya ses ailes et tendit la main à son père, sachant que ce dernier ne pouvait pas faire appel à Chaos de façon inconsidérée.

Vincent accepta la main tendue, mais avant de plonger dans le vide il chercha le regard de Sephiroth.

L'ancien général soupira et se joignit à eux. Songeant avec ironie qu'ils n'allaient pas faire une entrée discrète.

Une seconde plus tard ils plongeaient tous trois vers le bâtiment. Vers celui qu'ils entendaient rejoindre et ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui.

 _A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 14**

 _An 2012_

Alors qu'ils plongeaient vers le sol Sephiroth ne pouvait se défaire de la douloureuse certitude qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils se dévoilent ainsi qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le faire, qu'ils allaient commettre une erreur des plus regrettable, qu'ils risquaient d'en payer le prix plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi tour et abandonner Vincent de la sorte.

Alors qu'il fendait l'air, les yeux rivés sur sa cible il sentit une impression étrange l'envahir, comme si son corps s'engourdissait et c'était là une sensation des plus désagréable, surtout considérant qu'il étaient encore assez haut dans le ciel.

Un regard en direction de Vincent et de Lochan le renseigna sur ce qu'eux même enduraient, ils étaient visiblement touchés également, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. La crispation de leurs mâchoires en était une autre indication très claire.

Ils se sentirent comme arrachés à la réalité et se retrouvèrent dans l'espace blanc que Sephiroth commençait à bien connaître. Il était surpris cependant que cette fois Vincent et Lochan soient également du voyage.

Pris par ses préoccupations il ne remarqua pas que derrière lui Vincent s'était raidit et avait porté les mains à sa tête. Le corps de l'immortel s'était mis à trembler nerveusement, Lochan qui regardait autour de lui avec curiosité manqua également la réaction de Vincent.

Cela convenait parfaitement à l'homme aux yeux rouges, tandis qu'il menait une lutte perdue d'avance contre les souvenirs d'un passé qu'il avait voulu oublier, qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais retrouver mais qui s'imposait à lui sans ménagement du fait de son retour au sein de la rivière de la vie. Les quelques années de sa vie humaine ne s'effaçaient pas, mais elles étaient submergées par le souvenir de nombreuses autres, ayant eu lieu bien avant qu'il ne naisse en temps que Vincent Valentine. Il réprima avec peine un gémissement douloureux et plaintif.

Il avait à la fois raison et tort de ne plus se croire humain, il ne l'était pas, il ne l'avait jamais été en vérité, sa vie d'être humain n'était qu'un leurre, un présent de ses parents pour apaiser son âme tourmentée. Chaos n'était pas une entité, un monstre, qu'on avait emprisonné en lui, il était lui, il était son pouvoir, sa véritable identité.

Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, à nouveau il pouvait pleurer, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il acceptait ce qu'il était vraiment. Ses parents avaient acceptés de renoncer à lui pour lui permettre de passer un peu de temps dans le corps d'un humain, sans pouvoirs ni responsabilités, mais ce n'était pas ce que le destin voulait pour lui et ce qu'il avait fuit l'avait rattrapé très vite. Il aurait sans doute du s'en douter... ses parents devaient le savoir... mais ils ne lui en avaient rien dit. Les aurait il écoutés de toute manière ? Probablement pas...

\- Ne soyez pas si surpris. Affirma une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui tenait un arc à la main à l'intention de Sephiroth. Votre arrivée un peu précipitée n'était pas acceptable, nous avons donc été dans l'obligation de vous stopper avant que votre présence soit remarquée.

\- Et vous êtes ? Questionna Sephiroth avec méfiance, considérant l'arc que tenait négligemment la femme.

La jeune femme sourit et tourna les yeux vers Vincent.

\- Veux tu lui répondre ? Dit elle avec malice.

\- C'est Salva, la fille de Minerva. Répondit Vincent à contre cœur.

\- Comment la connais tu ? S'étonna Lochan qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Le visage de Vincent se ferma, il regarda Salva avec une pointe de reproche dans le regard.

\- Allons mon chéri, ce n'est pas si grave. Susurra Salva. Tu peux tout leur dire, ce n'est pas un secret après tout.

Lochan et Sephiroth regardèrent Vincent avec des yeux ronds. Qu'il connaisse la fille de Minerva était déjà très surprenant, mais qu'en plus elle le nomme mon chéri...

Un soupçon déplaisant s'empara de Sephiroth. Se pourrait il que son amant soit moins innocent qu'il ne l'avait cru et que cette femme soit la sienne ? Cela expliquerait le sourire amusé de Salva et la façon si familière et tendre dont elle s'adressait à Vincent.

\- Cela en était un pour moi... répondit Vincent avec un peu de douleur. Je viens juste de me souvenir... vous auriez pu me laisser un peu plus de temps...

Le sourire de Salva s'effaça, elle se rapprocha de lui et caressa son visage.

\- Nous t'avons laissé autant de temps que nous avons pu mon chéri, mais il était temps pour toi de te souvenir de qui tu es vraiment.

\- Mais qui es tu vraiment ? Questionna Sephiroth pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il venait de découvrir les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son amant, Vincent pouvait donc pleurer ? Il remarqua ensuite que les yeux de Vincent n'étaient plus rouges mais dorés et luisaient, comme ceux de Lochan. Comme lorsqu'il était sous l'aspect de Chaos, pourtant il semblait toujours être Vincent... Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ?

\- Je suis Chaos... je l'ai toujours été, Salva est ma mère, mon père Grimoire Valentine se nomme en réalité Kael, mes parents m'ont accordé le droit de vivre le temps d'une vie humaine et m'ont retiré mes pouvoirs avant de me faire naître sur Gaïa en tant que Vincent Valentine, hélas les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, mon corps humain a été mortellement blessé et pour me sauver ils ont du faire en sorte que les pouvoirs qui m'avaient été retirés me soient rendus. Expliqua Vincent à contre cœur.

Il se mura ensuite dans le silence, attendant avec tristesse le rejet qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Il était le petit fils de Minerva et le fils de Charun (1), un démon étrusque chargé d'accueillir les morts, qui avait renoncé à sa charge depuis une éternité, pour prendre l'identité de Kael, un simple chevalier de Minerva qui avait eu, des siècles plus tôt, un destin extraordinaire.

Minerva et Charun se connaissaient depuis une éternité, ils avaient été amis alors que la déesse se nommait encore Meurfa (2) et était une divinité étrusque elle aussi.

Sephiroth resta un long moment silencieux, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son amant était donc bien plus qu'un humain, il avait du sang divin dans les veines... c'était si difficile à croire, à le voir, les joues mouillées de larmes et les yeux baissés, attendant son verdict avec une visible angoisse.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire, il se sentait trompé, mais en même temps il avait conscience que cela n'avait pas été volontaire de la part de Vincent, il croyait son amant lorsque ce dernier lui affirmait venir tout juste de retrouver la mémoire et découvert la vérité sur ses origines, Vincent n'était pas du genre à mentir sur des sujets importants.

Un sourire de pure dérision se posa sur ses lèvres, Vincent semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il le rejette parce qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il pensait être... quelle absurdité... comment pourrait il se résoudre à un geste aussi médiocre alors que Vincent avait lui passé outre la réalité de ce qu'il était ? Un ancien général de la Shinra, une calamité ayant voulu détruire Gaïa, un cauchemar vivant pour de nombreuses personnes... autant dire quelqu'un de bien pire.

Se rapprochant à son tour de Vincent il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui.

\- Si ce n'est que cela mon pyrope... je crois que tu as pardonné bien pire me concernant. Dit il doucement.

Les yeux dorés et lumineux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent puis un sourire timide éclaira le visage de l'immortel.

\- Merci... souffla Vincent avec soulagement.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es un demi dieu ou quelque chose d'approchant ? Plaisanta Sephiroth.

Il vit avec amusement Vincent rougir d'embarras.

\- Pas exactement... protesta Vincent gêné. Ma mère est une demie déesse c'est vrai, mais mon père est une sorte de démon.

\- Je comprends mieux l'apparence de Chaos dans ce cas. Dit pensivement Sephiroth.

Vincent hocha la tête en silence, il n'aimait guère songer qu'il était Chaos et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de cette part de son être à force de la refuser... il avait beau savoir qu'à présent il n'aurait plus de mal à la garder sous contrôle il ne pouvait se retenir d'en avoir honte, il avait accusé Lucrecia d'avoir placé en lui ce monstre qui était en fait sa véritable identité... elle n'avait fait que lui restituer ce qui lui appartenait... Grimoire, son père avait sacrifié son apparence humaine pour retenir cette part de lui loin de son corps qu'elle cherchait à regagner. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette exigence insensée... s'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'égoïsme, s'il n'avait pas eu ce caprice de vouloir être humain... quels malheurs aurait il pu éviter ?

\- Et si tu te demandais quels malheurs tu aurais laissé se produire en ne devenant pas Vincent Valentine ? Questionna son père en les rejoignant.

Vincent se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Depuis tellement d'années qu'ils étaient séparés, il avait passé tant de temps à reprocher à Grimoire de ne pas pleurer la disparition de sa mère et de ne jamais accepter de lui dire où elle était enterrée, à présent il savait pourquoi. Grimoire ne pleurait pas la mort de son épouse bien aimée parce qu'il avait la certitude qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle était saine et sauve auprès de Minerva. Il ne lui donnait pas de tombe à visiter parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Il comprenait mieux les dernières paroles de Grimoire à son encontre, et pourquoi ce dernier lui avait demandé pardon, il s'était longtemps demandé de quoi son père voulait être pardonné, à présent il savait.

Il appuya la joue contre l'épaule de Sephiroth et ferma les yeux.

Lochan sourit et se rapprocha de Salva et Grimoire.

\- Donc, vous êtes mes grand-parents ?

\- En effet. Sourit Salva. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Lochan. Bienvenue dans la rivière de la vie.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Répliqua Lochan. Même si pour l'heure je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi nous sommes ici. J'ai bien entendu votre explication, mais le fils de Yazoo semblait vouloir qu'on vole au secours de son père. Pourquoi nous retenir loin de lui s'il a tellement besoin de soutien ?

\- Nous sommes conscient qu'il est en difficulté, mais ses frères vont se charger de lui, ne vous faites pas trop de soucis. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Vous, vous avez à faire ailleurs. Votre présence est nécessaire auprès d'autres personnes.

\- Et on peut savoir qui ? Questionna Sephiroth qui ne manquait pas un seul mot de leur échange.

\- Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu. Déclara Grimoire.

Il esquiva la main de Lochan.

\- Bien essayé jeune homme, mais vous ne découvrirez rien de cette manière, gardez vos mains loin de moi. C'est un conseil purement amical, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de supporter ce que vous découvririez en moi.

Lochan leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Son visage exprimant à peu près la même malice que celui qui était inscrit sur le visage de Salva.

Grimoire sourit et reporta son attention sur Sephiroth et Vincent. Il était ému de retrouver enfin son fils, en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses souvenirs, il était également soulagé de voir que son fils n'était pas seul pour endurer cette épreuve qu'était pour lui le retour de sa véritable identité. Cela se passait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait redouté pendant toutes ces années. Après avoir commencé à vivre comme un humain Vincent avait pris une route que ni Salva ni lui n'avaient envisagé. Il avait très mal vécu le moment où Salva avait choisi de retourner dans la rivière de la vie, en simulant sa mort, une mort qui, pour Vincent, avait été une réalité et non une mise en scène. Grimoire avait assisté, impuissant et désolé, au chagrin de son fils. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité, lui dire que Salva allait très bien et qu'elle veillait sur eux depuis la rivière de la vie. Lorsque son corps humain avait été trop endommagé pour qu'il puisse rester plus longtemps sur Gaïa il avait été désolé de devoir partir alors que Vincent n'était pas encore remis de la disparition de Salva. C'était pourquoi il avait transmis un message pour lui à Lucrecia. Il n'avait pu hélas pas dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire, son corps s'était délité trop vite.

Il était resté des années en proie au regret de ces instants, de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire, à se faire du soucis pour Vincent qui était livré à lui même.

Ce qu'il s'était produit par la suite l'avait conforté dans ses craintes, mais Minerva leur avait interdit d'intervenir, elle avait affirmé que Vincent devait en passer par là.

Grimoire n'était pas d'accord avec elle, mais il n'avait pas osé la contredire, elle lui avait accordé l'asile sur Gaïa, il ne tenait pas à la mettre en colère.

Heureusement, à présent tout cela était désormais derrière eux, tout allait peu à peu revenir à la normale, ils allaient retrouver leur fils.

Vincent rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sentait les regards de ses parents posés sur lui et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire face à ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il n'avait probablement pas le droit de leur demander de se montrer patients, de lui accorder encore un peu de temps pour vivre comme s'il était toujours Vincent Valentine.

\- Mon chéri, tu seras toujours Vincent Valentine, dit doucement Salva, tu n'es pas obligé de redevenir Chaos si tu ne le veux pas, grâce à Lucrecia tu es en mesure de réprimer cette part de toi qui t'a toujours posé problème.

Vincent resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Tout semblait si simple à en croire sa mère, mais était-ce vraiment si simple en vérité ? Il avait déjà payé le prix fort pour l'avoir cru, il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur.

Il avait besoin de faire le point, aussi bien sur lui même que sur la situation.

Mais en avait il vraiment le temps ?

Rien n'était moins certain. Il avait le sentiment que les choses étaient sur le point de s'accélérer très sérieusement.

Toujours blottit contre le torse de Sephiroth dont les bras l'entouraient doucement, lui conférant un agréable sentiment de sécurité, il regarda ses parents, se comblant de l'image de sa mère, de son sourire, de l'air sérieux et attentif de son père. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués... dire qu'il ne pensait jamais les revoir et qu'ils étaient réunis. C'était presque inespéré.

Il se laissait submerger par ses souvenirs de son existence première, lorsqu'il se débattait avec les pouvoirs de Chaos qui le faisaient cruellement souffrir.

Sephiroth caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Reste avec nous mon pyrope, je crois que nous n'allons pas tarder à devoir repartir d'ici. Si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec tes parents, je vais prendre un peu de temps pour faire connaissance avec ton fils.

Vincent hésita, il ne voulait pas faire reculer le moment où ils devraient poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire il se souvenait que Minerva n'était pas la plus patiente des femmes ou des déesses. Lorsqu'elle prévoyait quelque chose elle entendait que cela soit accompli dans les délais les plus brefs. La seule chose qui pouvait la retenir de s'emporter contre des personnes qui n'agissaient pas ainsi qu'elle le désirait était une personne, un homme qui avait réussi à séduire la difficile déesse. Un humain nommé Riwan, en qui le sang des cetras s'était réveillé et qui à force de douceur et de gentillesse avait gagné le cœur de Minerva. Salva était le résultat de leur surprenante union.

Vincent sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il était lui le fruit de l'union de cette femme et d'un démon étrusque... sans doute la créature la plus improbable qui aurait pu voir le jour, mais il était là et il avait trouvé son équilibre.

Il était Chaos, il était aussi Vincent Valentine, l'amant de Sephiroth et de Cloud, le père de Lochan, de Yazoo, de Loz et de Kadaj, il avait un petit fils, un rôle à jouer.

Il avait bien l'intention de le faire et d'aller aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il regarda ses parents, son amant, son fils et son sourire se fit plus large, il se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se sentait complet et il appréciait ce sentiment. Il espérait bien que cela dure encore très très longtemps.

Sephiroth lui adressa un sourire et défit son étreinte, avant de s'écarter légèrement et de le pousser vers ses parents.

Vincent fit quelques pas et s'arrêta, le cœur battant. Il se sentait ému, vulnérable et ne savait pas trop comment agir. Même s'il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, il redoutait de les avoir cruellement déçus, il se souvenait combien ils étaient tristes lorsqu'il leur avait demandé de faire de lui un humain, qu'il voulait que ses pouvoirs lui soient retirés dans leur intégralité. Il savait que leur demander une chose pareille avait été une sorte de cruauté à leur encontre.

\- Père... mère... je suis désolé... je n'aurai pas du...

Grimoire et Salva se rapprochèrent et l'entourèrent de leurs bras.

\- Ne sois pas si dur envers toi, tu étais encore très jeune, tu cherchais ta voie, cette expérience t'a permis de la trouver, c'est tout ce qui importe à nos yeux. Dit doucement Salva.

Vincent se laissa faire, mais il était tout de même encore perturbé par les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. D'un côté il était heureux de retrouver ses parents, d'un autre il avait peur de redevenir l'être qu'il avait été avant de naître en temps que Vincent Valentine.

Il avait aussi peur de la réaction de Cloud lorsque ce dernier apprendrait la vérité à son sujet. Le jeune homme avait parfois du mal à faire face à certaines réalités perturbantes.

\- De quoi as tu peur fils ? Questionna Grimoire.

Vincent rougit, une fois de plus son père se montrait terriblement perspicace et allait droit au but.

\- De ce que Cloud va penser de moi... répondit il franchement.

Il ne voulait pas se dérober cette fois.

\- Et cela t'importe à ce point ? S'étonna Salva. S'il t'aime vraiment, cela n'aura pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. Comme celui qui est ici en cet instant précis le fait.

Vincent tourna les yeux vers Sephiroth qui se tenait aux côtés de Lochan. L'ancien général le regarda en retour, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Salva avait raison, si Cloud l'aimait vraiment il ne se soucierait pas du fait qu'il ne soit pas un être humain.

 _A suivre_

(1) Charun (ou Charuou Karun) était un homme qui gardait l'entrée des enfers, représenté avec un visage bleu, un nez de vautour, des oreilles pointues, quelquefois des ailes énormes, et des serpents autour des bras. Il tenait en main un maillet, son symbole religieux qui lui servait à assommer les âmes des défunts pour éviter qu'ils s'échappent.

(2) Aussi nommée Menarva (Menrva, Meneruva ou Menrfa) déesse étrusque de la sagesse et plus tard de la guerre. Elle sera ultérieurement assimilée à Minerve et à Athéna.


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 15**

 _An 2012_

Salva encadra le visage de Vincent de ses mains, l'observant attentivement.

\- Si tu te fais tellement de soucis pour les réactions de ce jeune homme, je crois que le mieux est de régler le problème sans tarder. Dit elle.

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à entendre ces mots, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'impulsivité dont pouvait parfois faire preuve sa mère.

Il n'eut hélas pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà disparu.

Il entendit son père soupirer, signe évident qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire du soucis concernant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

Ils n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre pour le savoir, elle ne tarda pas à revenir, traînant Cloud derrière elle.

Un Cloud d'assez mauvaise humeur dont le visage ne s'éclaira pas à la vue de Vincent et de Sephiroth. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé lorsque Salva s'était matérialisée dans la chambre où il était détenu, elle s'était donc contentée d'arracher provisoirement son âme à son corps. Même s'il avait à plusieurs reprises vécu des expériences similaires Cloud n'appréciait pas du tout la méthode et son expression le démontrait clairement.

Il considéra sans dire un seul mot les yeux dorés de Vincent, notant mentalement la différence puis se tourna vers Sephiroth.

\- Que se passe t'il exactement ? Questionna t'il avec une pointe d'agressivité. Lorsque je suis arrivé au manoir vous aviez disparu, il y avait des traces de lutte, pour couronner le tout les turks sont venu fouiner et cet enfoiré de Reno m'a assommé. Ils ont trouvé une de tes plumes. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en semer partout ce ne serait pas plus mal, c'est à croire que tu veux signaler ton retour à tout le monde, pourquoi ne pas écrire directement « Sephiroth est venu ici. » sur un mur tant que tu y es ?

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois. Répliqua Sephiroth un peu agacé que Cloud s'en prenne à lui une fois de plus. Mais si tu te faisais du soucis pour nous, tu avais raison, nous avons été pris par des scientifiques qui avaient visiblement des projets à la hauteur de ceux de mon père, et sans l'intervention du fils de Vincent nous y serions encore. Enfin, comme tu peux le voir, nous allons bien, merci de t'en soucier.

Cloud s'empourpra sous le reproche implicite que contenaient les mots. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il venait de se montrer injuste envers l'homme aux cheveux argentés, Sephiroth n'était pas automatiquement responsable de tout ce qui allait de travers.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Je me suis vraiment fait du soucis, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu et je ne savais pas du tout à qui m'adresser pour vous retrouver...

Puis il tiqua en prenant conscience de ce que venait de dire Sephiroth. Le fils de Vincent ? Vincent avait un fils ? Depuis quand ? Comment se faisait il qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé ? Cloud n'aimait pas du tout les surprises de ce genre, il savait par expérience que cela pouvait très mal se terminer.

\- Le fils de Vincent ? Quel fils de Vincent ? D'où il sort celui-là ?

\- Je crains fort qu'il s'agisse de moi, dit Lochan avec un demi sourire, et je sors d'un laboratoire, j'en ai bien peur.

Cloud se tourna immédiatement vers lui, le visage crispé et l'étudia attentivement.

\- Vous ne lui ressemblez guère. Commenta t'il fraîchement.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. Répliqua Lochan avec amusement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bel et bien son fils et je serai navré que cela vous déplaise. Si vous n'appréciez pas ce fait, il est fort à craindre que vous n'aimiez pas non plus d'apprendre qu'il a trois autres fils.

Vincent ne put retenir un soupir, comme s'il ne suffisait pas que Cloud soit de mauvaise humeur, il fallait en plus que Lochan le titille, histoire de le mettre définitivement dans de mauvaises dispositions, il allait être difficile d'informer le jeune homme blond qu'il avait effectivement trois autres fils et plus encore de lui révéler leurs identités.

\- Nous en reparlerons à un autre moment. Dit il fermement. Lochan, si tu pouvais éviter de compliquer les choses... je t'en serai gré.

Lochan posa sur lui un regard faussement innocent qui ne trompait personne. Vincent se demanda comment il avait pu manquer cette tendance qu'avait son fils aîné à se montrer ironique et malicieux, et surtout de qui il pouvait bien la tenir.

\- Cloud, tu veux bien te montrer un peu plus gentil avec mon petit frère ? Déclara Aeris en apparaissant près d'eux.

Cloud, Vincent, Sephiroth et Lochan la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, elle venait de répondre à une des questions restées sans réponse concernant les origines de Lochan, à savoir l'identité de sa mère, mais c'était là une vérité dont ils ne se seraient jamais doutés.

\- Ton frère... balbutia Cloud en la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Et bien oui, mon frère, nous avons la même mère. Contente de te rencontrer enfin Lochan. Même si notre mère n'était pas consentante pour ce qui est de ta conception, tu n'en es pas moins son fils autant que celui de Vincent et par conséquent mon frère.

Lochan prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se disait sa sœur. Il tendit la main et Aeris le laissa la toucher, sachant qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle comprenait très bien ce besoin, ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler était pour le moins surprenant et elle savait que ceux à qui elle venait de le dire auraient du mal à l'accepter.

Elle même avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'elle avait un demi frère issus d'expériences génétiques, sa mère ne l'avait jamais su. Cependant, à force d'observer Lochan elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, bien au contraire.

Lochan retira sa main au bout de quelques secondes, il savait désormais qu'elle avait dit la vérité, elle était bien sa sœur, ils avaient bien la même mère.

Il la regarda, partagé entre l'émotion et l'inquiétude, il savait qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui, parce qu'elle redoutait que ses origines ne lui posent problème par la suite.

\- L'avenir nous le dira. Dit il finalement.

Aeris approuva en silence puis se tourna vers Cloud qui semblait toujours sous le choc.

\- Tu devrais être content de les revoir aussi en forme, tu devrais avoir envie de leur sauter au cou, de les embrasser, de leur dire que tu tiens à eux, et au lieu de cela tu ignores presque Vincent et tu t'en prends à Sephiroth.

Sephiroth qui s'était reculé en la voyant apparaître et redoutait qu'elle ne lui fasse des reproches à propos de sa mort, fut surpris de l'entendre prendre sa défense.

Cloud devait partager son avis car il réagit avec vigueur.

\- Tu le défends ? Aurais-tu oublié qu'il a causé ta mort ?

\- Cloud ! Protesta Vincent choqué par le propos.

Sephiroth sentit une pointe de douleur le transpercer, il s'était préparé à ce qu'on lui reproche un jour la mort de la jeune cetra, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit Cloud.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, je me souviens très bien que Jenova m'a tuée, mais je sais que Sephiroth n'y est pour rien. répondit Aeris. C'était peut être son corps, mais ce n'était pas sa volonté. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, je n'ai aucune raison de lui en tenir rigueur, si je faisais cela je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Jenova.

Un silence suivit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle.

Sephiroth n'en revenait pas, il restait dans son coin, à la fixer avec surprise. Aeris vit son expression et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir pendant votre séjour dans la rivière de la vie, la Déesse préférait que je ne vous approche pas. Je l'ai regretté, j'aurai voulu pouvoir discuter avec vous de nos situations respectives.

Sephiroth baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il était vraiment mal à l'aise, depuis quand les victimes défendaient leurs bourreaux ? Ce n'était pas normal...

Aeris lui sourit.

\- J'aimerai qu'on oublie ces instants, ils appartiennent au passé, il est temps pour vous de ne plus songer qu'au futur qui vous attend. La rivière de la vie et la Déesse vous ont accordé une seconde chance, vous avez été purifié de l'influence de Jenova, profitez en.

Sephiroth se raidit en entendant les derniers mots, brusquement des souvenirs vagues lui revenaient en mémoire, presque effacés, mais ayant laissé une trace dans son esprit. Des souvenirs de son séjour dans la rivière de la vie.

(Flash back)

Après son arrivée il s'était isolé, fuyant les autres occupants de la rivière de la vie, était resté longtemps plongé dans un état de demie conscience, à perdre la notion du temps, et avait été finalement tiré de sa torpeur par une vague de douleur des plus imprévues, il avait rouvert les yeux, alarmé par cette souffrance qui le prenait par surprise et envahissait tout son être, il avait la sensation des plus douloureuses que son corps se consumait de l'intérieur, un peu comme si son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines.

Frissonnant de douleur il se recroquevilla sur lui même en crispant les mâchoires pour réprimer les cris qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Il ne savait que trop que laisser percevoir sa faiblesse pouvait lui être fatal.

Il ignorait ce qu'il lui arrivait, se demanda avec ironie si au final la rivière de la vie avait fini par décider de l'éliminer et était en train d'agir en ce but.

La souffrance ne cessait de croître et il ne parvenait plus qu'à grand peine à se retenir de gémir. Il distingua avec peine la forme d'un homme s'approchant de lui et n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, le premier coup s'abattait déjà sur lui, bientôt suivi par une série d'autres.

Il se replia un peu plus sur lui même et attendit que son agresseur se lasse. Il se moquait bien de finir de la sorte, il attendait cet instant depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la rivière de la vie.

Angeal qui venait juste d'être informé que le moment était venu pour Sephiroth se matérialisa près de là et jugea d'un seul regard de la situation.

Indigné de voir quelqu'un s'acharner sur Sephiroth alors que ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de se défendre il intervint sans attendre et chassa sans ménagement le malotru qui s'en prenait à l'argenté.

Sephiroth entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit Angeal penché vers lui, le visage de son ancien compagnon d'arme était soucieux et cela fit ressentir un curieux mélange de soulagement et de honte dans son esprit endolori. Puis sa méfiance lui revint, en même temps que les souvenirs, le temps où Angeal et lui étaient alliés était loin derrière eux, après ce qu'il avait fait... Lorsqu'Angeal tenta de lui faire avaler le contenu d'une fiole il crispa les dents pour éviter que le contenu se déverse dans sa bouche. Ne sachant pas ce qu'était ce produit, il se refusait à l'absorber.

\- Bois donc tête de mule ! S'agaça Angeal.

Sephiroth refusa d'un signe de tête, mais Angeal ne se laissa pas décourager et força ses mâchoires à s'ouvrir, vida le contenu du flacon et le retint fermement le temps qu'il déglutisse et avale.

Sephiroth tenta de résister, mais il fut bien obligé au final de capituler et d'absorber le produit. L'amertume de la défaite le brûla autant que son sang semblait le faire dans ses veines.

Il repoussa la main d'Angeal qui s'égarait dans ses cheveux en un geste de réconfort, et se replia à nouveau sur lui même.

Angeal n'entendait pas le laisser, même si tout dans l'attitude de Sephiroth indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : se retrouver seul.

Pour avoir déjà enduré ce que Sephiroth traversait Angeal savait à quel point c'était douloureux, même si le produit qu'il venait de faire boire à l'argenté allait très vite faire tomber la fièvre qui le tourmentait, elle n'aurait aucun effet sur la souffrance.

Il redressa Sephiroth avec précaution en le voyant trembler. La respiration difficile de l'argenté trahissait l'étendue de sa souffrance, mais il ne criait pas, son visage se crispait à peine, une fois de plus il gardait le contrôle. Sephiroth tenta de le repousser mais son corps affaibli ne lui permettait pas un tel geste. La main qu'il tendait pour tenir Angeal à distance retomba sans force, lui arrachant un frisson.

Il était impuissant, entre les bras d'Angeal, dévoré par un mal dont il ignorait tout.

\- Vous me tuez... souffla t'il.

\- Bien sur que non, protesta Angeal, tu ne vas pas disparaître Sephiroth, la rivière est seulement en train de te purifier, bientôt tu seras libéré de l'emprise de Jenova. Fais moi confiance, tu vas survivre, j'en suis déjà passé par là, c'est douloureux mais on se sent bien mieux ensuite.

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait ce qui était en train de se produire, il agita la tête avec désespoir et laissa échapper un cri du cœur.

\- Je refuse !

Le purifier de l'emprise de Jenova ? Le priver de sa relation avec la seule personne qui se soucie vraiment de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose.

Il tenta de lutter pour conserver le lien mais il sentait que cela était vain, peu à peu il sentait Jenova s'éloigner, il l'entendait lui reprocher sa faiblesse, lui ordonner de lutter d'avantage, pour elle. Mais il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien.

Des larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Angeal le regarda avec compassion et essaya d'essuyer les larmes. Sephiroth tourna la tête, refusant son contact malgré sa faiblesse.

Angeal soupira. Toujours ce foutu conditionnement... Sephiroth serait il un jour en mesure d'accepter un geste d'affection ? Il n'en était pas certain et cela lui faisait mal.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches qu'il ne l'avait été avec Genesis, il avait du respect pour l'ancien général et il voulait le réconforter pendant l'épreuve qu'était la purification.

\- Sephiroth, laisse moi t'aider. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai traversé cette épreuve moi aussi, même si cela n'était pas aussi dur que pour toi, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux. Dit il avec effort. Je n'étais pas seul pour vivre cet épisode douloureux, je ne veux pas te laisser l'affronter sans personne à tes côtés.

A une autre époque il aurait respecté la volonté de Sephiroth et l'aurait laissé seul, mais ils avaient passé ce stade et il ne voulait plus laisser un ami.

Il avait perdu Genesis, il était mort, laissant derrière lui sa jeune épouse et leur fils, il ne voulait pas abandonner quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas Sephiroth, même si ce dernier n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre ses motivations et se méprenait sans doute.

Glissant sa main droite sous la tête aux cheveux argentés il obligea Sephiroth à se tourner vers lui et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts embués par la souffrance.

\- Je suis là pour toi, mon ami. Dit il simplement.

\- Alors empêche les de me détruire. Souffla Sephiroth, toute honte bue, il était à la limite de supplier.

\- Tu ne vas pas être détruit Sephiroth, crois moi, tu seras bien mieux sans elle. Persista Angeal.

\- Non ! Gémit Sephiroth. Elle est ma mère...

\- Non Sephiroth, elle ne l'est pas, elle ne l'a jamais été. Affirma Angeal avec fermeté.

Sephiroth le regarda avec douleur. Ce que disait Angeal n'avait pas de sens, il était le résultat d'une expérience, Jenova était la seule pour qui il avait eu vraiment de l'intérêt.

\- Elle est celle pour qui je compte... et je suis en train de la décevoir... haleta t'il.

Angeal garda le silence, pour l'heure Sephiroth n'était pas prêt à entendre raison, mais il espérait qu'avec le temps cela changerait.

Il était resté jusqu'à ce que la purification soit achevée et que la voix de la Déesse l'informe qu'elle avait délivré Sephiroth des souvenirs de ces moments douloureux.

(Fin flash back)

Sephiroth se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu la voix de la Déesse s'adressant à Angeal, mais les mots qu'elle prononçait n'avaient alors aucun sens pour lui, il était à peine conscient, il avait ensuite sombré dans une nouvelle période de torpeur dont il était sorti au moment où il s'était retrouvé non loin du manoir.

Désormais tout devenait plus clair dans son esprit, il n'avait pas été relâché sans précaution, la Déesse avait tout d'abord pris soin de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas retomber entre les griffes de Jenova. Il aurait du se douter que le fait qu'il ne soit plus tourmenté par la volonté de l'entité n'avait rien à voir avec sa volonté propre, il avait été aidé.

Une aide qu'il avait refusée à l'époque, mais dont il mesurait la valeur à présent. Sans cette aide il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de revivre.

Il était redevable envers la Déesse, mais également envers Angeal. Il aurait aimé que son ami soit présent pour pouvoir le remercier.

Il avait un peu honte de la manière dont il avait réagi face à cette chance qu'on lui offrait.

\- Sephiroth ? Appela Vincent d'un ton soucieux.

\- Je me souviens de la purification... Angeal était avec moi... il est resté à mes côtés alors que je luttais contre la volonté de la Déesse, je ne voulais pas perdre le lien qui me liait à Jenova. Il a du lui falloir du cran pour rester.

\- Pas tant que cela. Affirma la voix paisible d'Angeal. Il m'a fallu bien plus de patience pour supporter Kadaj. Ton cadet était un cas difficile, encore pire que toi.

Sephiroth se tourna vers lui, le cœur empli d'une étrange émotion à l'idée de le revoir. Angeal était tel que dans ses souvenirs.

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en songeant qu'Angeal lui n'avait pas eu la chance qu'on lui avait accordé, il n'était pas retourné sur Gaïa. Ce n'était pas très juste pour son ami, Angeal n'avait rien à se reprocher lui, il était marié et père, il aurait mérité de revivre.

Ce qu'il pensait devait se lire sur son visage car Angeal posa une main sur son bras.

\- On me l'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé, je ne me sentais pas le droit de revivre après avoir fait des choix aussi stupides et surtout, je ne voulais pas devoir me battre à nouveau. Je sais que cela n'est pas très juste de ma part, surtout considérant que j'ai de la famille, mais je crois qu'ils sont bien mieux sans moi. Dit il d'un ton calme.

 _A suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 16**

 _An 2012_

Loz pressa le pas, tandis que les bras de Kadaj retenaient Yazoo qui menaçait de s'effondrer, Rufus remarqua alors un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier abord, les poignets du vêtement de Kadaj s'ornaient de motifs curieux, des dragons stylisés se dessinaient en relief sur son habit, un blanc et un bleu sur le poignet droit, un vert et un marron aux reflets dorés sur le gauche.

Alors que Rufus les étudiait il vit le dragon aux reflets dorés glisser vers l'extrémité de la manche et disparaître, ce qui était pour le moins alarmant et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il fut plus surpris encore de voir soudain apparaître un grand jeune homme aux cheveux brun doré dont les yeux marron foncé fixaient Yazoo avec inquiétude. Le nouvel arrivant semblait avoir surgi du néant et Rufus se plaça instinctivement entre lui, Ingrid et Justice. Il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait bien avoir à faire, mais il avait le sentiment que l'inconnu était dangereux, une puissance incroyable se dégageait de lui, si forte que Rufus pouvait parfaitement la sentir, comme si elle vibrait dans l'air autour d'eux.

\- Sand ! Lança Kadaj d'un ton sec. Il n'est pas temps, retourne.

L'homme aux yeux sombres lui adressa un regard agacé avant de s'évaporer aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Rufus tourna instinctivement les yeux vers le bras de Kadaj et constata que le motif en forme de dragon marron était réapparu sur la manche de son habit.

Pour un peu il aurait été prêt à jurer qu'il y avait un lien entre l'homme et le motif de dragon, mais cela lui semblait tout de même assez difficile à croire, les gens ne jaillissaient pas du néant et les dragons ornant un habit ne se transformaient pas en être humain... pas plus qu'ils ne bougeaient, il avait du avoir une hallucination...

\- Rufus, que se passe t'il ? Questionna Ingrid d'un ton angoissé, lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre hallucination, que cela s'était bel et bien produit. Qui était cet homme, d'où sortait il et où est il passé ?

Rufus était tout à fait incapable de répondre à la question et cela lui déplaisait énormément. Il serra les dents pour masquer sa contrariété.

Loz et Kadaj ne leur prêtaient aucune attention, ils n'avait d'intérêt que pour Yazoo qui était presque inconscient.

Les bras de Kadaj retenaient toujours le corps de leur aîné et Loz n'essayait pas de le lui reprendre, il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour le maintenir. Sa blessure à la jambe le faisait souffrir, ses pieds également. Il avait toujours la couverture à retenir et était déjà bien assez gêné de retrouver ses frères dans une tenue aussi indécente, il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver nu devant eux.

Il se contentait donc de surveiller ses frères sans bouger.

Il sentait la présence de Tseng, Elena et Rude derrière lui, le trio le surveillait attentivement, ne cessant de le fixer que pour jeter des regards soupçonneux à Kadaj et Yazoo.

La pâleur de Yazoo, son épuisement lui parvenaient et il s'en alarmait de plus en plus. Leur aîné semblait sur le point de baisser les bras et de se laisser sombrer. Loz avait le sentiment que si cela se produisait ils risquaient de le perdre. Il sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse, il n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts pour voir Yazoo disparaître. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et le regard de Kadaj les accrocha et se fit plus sombre.

Kadaj resserra son étreinte sur le corps tremblant de Yazoo.

\- Grand-frère, écoute moi, donne moi une chance de me faire pardonner... je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas, n'abandonne pas Loz, même si tu ne veux jamais m'accorder ton pardon, tiens bon pour notre frère, regarde le, il a souffert pour nous rejoindre, il est blessé et il a peur pour toi... dit il d'un ton qu'il espérait calme mais qui tremblait un peu.

Yazoo rouvrit les yeux malgré sa faiblesse. La voix de Kadaj avait atteint son but, l'avait ramené à la conscience. Il tourna la tête pour fixer Loz. Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard.

Le cœur de Yazoo se serra à la vue de l'état de son frère, si l'aspect de Kadaj l'avait empli de joie, découvrir comment était Loz lui faisait mal. Même si la couverture drapée autour du corps sculptural cachait la majeure partie des marques qu'il portait, il voyait bien que ce dernier était blessé, qu'il souffrait.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour échapper aux bras de Kadaj et se rapprocher de Loz, mais un vertige le prit et il vacilla.

A nouveau Sand se matérialisa et se précipita pour rattraper le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Il le souleva entre ses bras puissants et le cala confortablement contre son torse, n'écoutant pas les protestations de Kadaj.

\- Sand ! Je vous avais dit d'attendre que je vous donne la permission ! S'emportait ce dernier, furieux qu'une fois de plus le dragon de la terre n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

\- Et moi je t'avais dit que je n'allais ni te servir, ni t'obéir. Répliqua Sand avec dédain.

Yazoo fixait avec ébahissement le visage aux traits fermes et presque rudes penché vers lui. Les yeux marron foncé de l'homme étaient emplis d'un bien curieux mélange d'orgueil et d'inquiétude. Il était clair que cet homme et Kadaj ne s'entendaient guère, le dénommé Sand ne semblait pas porter Kadaj dans son cœur, alors pourquoi se portait il à son secours et le tenait il de la sorte ?

Il était un peu troublé également de ne ressentir ni crainte, ni gêne à être tenu de la sorte par un total inconnu, savoir son nom ne le rendait pas plus familier. Yazoo avait l'étrange sentiment d'être en sûreté entre les bras de Sand, bien que ce dernier n'éveilla rien d'autre en lui que cette impression de bien être et de sécurité.

Kadaj laissa échapper un soupir excédé. Comme d'habitude Sand n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et avait précipité les choses. Bien sur il était soulagé de le voir se porter au secours de Yazoo, c'était bien à l'aîné de la fratrie qu'il avait pensé confier le dragon de la terre, mais il aurait préféré que Sand lui laisse un peu de temps pour préparer ses frères à ce changement capital de leur existence. Avoir près de soi un dragon, même si ce dernier pouvait se dissimuler sur un habit, n'était pas chose évidente.

\- Mais qui êtes vous ? Questionna Yazoo d'un ton nerveux.

\- Mon nom est Sand, je suis un dragon. Répondit fièrement Sand.

Yazoo le regarda d'un air interdit, pour lui les dragons ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des êtres humains, c'étaient des créatures dangereuses avec lesquelles il valait mieux ne pas traîner. Il ne voulait pas mettre en doute l'affirmation de l'homme, mais il peinait pourtant quelque peu à le croire.

Loz ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la souffrance le taraudait toujours et il sentait la fatigue se faire de plus en plus grande.

Tseng s'en rendit compte et se détourna de celui qui affirmait être un dragon pour revenir près de lui.

\- Rude, aide moi à le conduire à l'intérieur. Ordonna t'il.

Le turk obéit sans discuter mais Kadaj s'interposa.

\- Où croyez vous pouvoir emmener mon frère ? Demanda t'il avec un ton presque agressif qui fit remonter de très mauvais souvenirs à l'esprit des personnes présentes.

Les turks portèrent instinctivement la main à leurs armes, mais ce geste fit sourire le jeune homme.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir faire quoi ? Questionna Kadaj avec ironie.

\- Restons calmes. Intervint Ingrid qui ne tenait pas à voir la situation s'envenimer. Nous sommes entre gens civilisés.

L'appareil de Cid se posa et il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, accompagné par Shalua, les jumeaux et par son fils.

Ils étaient inquiets, ils avaient clairement vu le trio qui avait décidé de partir en éclaireur disparaître sans laisser de traces et se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'une telle chose se produise.

Après une rapide concertation Cid et Shalua avaient décidé de ne pas parler de la disparition des trois hommes ni du fait qu'ils étaient à bord de l'appareil quelques instants plus tôt. Ils ne voulaient pas alarmer inutilement.

Les jumeaux filèrent vers leur mère mais Ariel fit demi tour avant d'arriver près d'elle et se dirigea vers Sand et Yazoo.

Il les observa quelques instants puis se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa main sur le bras de Sand.

Ce dernier regarda le jeune garçon avec perplexité.

\- Pourquoi me remercier ? Questionna t'il. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Va rejoindre ta mère à présent, laisse ton père se reposer.

\- Son père ? S'écrièrent plusieurs voix surprises, dont celle de Yazoo qui baissa les yeux vers le jeune garçon et constata immédiatement qu'il y avait effectivement une indéniable ressemblance.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre il s'agita entre les bras de Sand.

\- Posez moi ! Demanda t'il vivement.

Sand fit la moue mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait et le remit sur ses jambes.

Yazoo s'agenouilla, les yeux rivés sur son fils, retenant avec peine ses larmes.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? Questionna t'il.

Ariel lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre lui.

Yazoo l'entoura de ses bras et leva les yeux vers Reno qui observait la scène sans rien montrer.

\- Tu savais... murmura t'il.

Reno inclina la tête, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je l'avoue. Je savais, mais je ne t'ai rien dit, tu n'étais pas en état de l'apprendre.

\- Je vois, je présume que tu lui as servi de père...

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais en effet, j'ai veillé sur lui comme je le faisais pour sa sœur. Même s'il ne parle pas c'est un enfant brillant. Tu peux en être fier.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Souffla Yazoo en reportant son attention sur le petit garçon qui se serrait contre lui.

Ariel l'observait gravement, il se tourna ensuite vers Sand puis vers Loz.

Ce dernier luttait pour rester conscient et ne pas peser trop sur ceux qui le soutenaient. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à y parvenir.

Ariel l'observa quelques secondes puis se dégagea des bras de Yazoo et fila rejoindre Ingrid qui le prit dans ses bras et sembla écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Tu as raison mon chéri, nous perdons notre temps en discussions inutiles alors qu'un de tes oncles a besoin de soins. A quoi pensez vous donc messieurs ? Cela vaut aussi pour vous Kadaj, il est bien beau de vouloir garder votre frère libre, mais placez vous sa liberté au dessus de son bien être ? En retenant ceux qui veulent le conduire là où il sera soigné vous ne l'aidez guère. Alors, je vous conseille de m'écouter très attentivement, voilà ce que nous allons faire, nous allons tous rentrer dans la tour Shinra et Loz sera installé confortablement et soigné, lorsqu'il ira mieux il sera libre d'aller où bon lui semble, tout comme vous et Yazoo.

Un silence pesant suivit ses propos, silence que le rire de Reno interrompit. Rufus ne tarda pas à protester.

\- Ingrid, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Ils sont...

\- Ce sont le père de mon fils et ses frères, ils sont de la famille Rufus, il va te falloir te faire à cette idée. Ne me dis pas que sur ce point tu es aussi coincé que l'était notre père... le coupa Ingrid.

Rufus s'empourpra fortement, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point c'était qu'on le compare à son père et qu'on lui dise qu'il existait des points communs entre eux. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait toujours combattu de toutes ses forces, c'était les ressemblances entre lui et le président.

\- Je ne le suis pas... grogna t'il d'un ton maussade, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment de la famille, tu n'as heureusement épousé qu'Angeal... un seul mari c'est bien suffisant.

\- Je pensais justement à me remarier. Le taquina Ingrid. Que dirais-tu d'avoir Reno pour beau frère ?

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Rufus et Reno qui ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis en entendant la question.

Rufus se tourna vers Reno, le fixant d'un air soupçonneux et le turk roux leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Patron, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais...

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ensuite. Gronda Rufus. C'est de ma sœur qu'il s'agit.

\- Et la mère de ma fille, je sais, mais sauf votre respect, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier, avec elle ou avec qui que ce soit !

Tseng soupira et fit signe à Rude de se remettre en route, ils contournèrent Kadaj qui les laissa passer cette fois, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Loz pesait de plus en plus sur eux et Tseng n'était pas certain qu'il réussisse à rester conscient jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une chambre.

\- Prévenez nous si vous sentez que vous allez vous évanouir. Dit il d'un ton neutre.

Loz se contenta d'un vague signe de tête en guise de réponse et poussa un soupir de soulagement en atteignant l'ascenseur.

Il s'appuya à la paroi pour les soulager de son poids et ferma les yeux.

Tseng le surveillait du coin de l'œil, impressionné par sa résistance et son calme. N'importe qui à la place de Loz aurait sans doute gémi ou manifesté des signes de colère ou de rancune, mais le colosse ne montrait rien de ce genre. Il souffrait, cela était visible, mais il ne se plaignait pas et ne semblait pas leur en vouloir de ce qu'il endurait.

Arrivé dans la chambre où Loz allait être installé Tseng envoya Rude chercher le nécessaire de soin, mais ils furent arrêtés par Shalua qui avait ce qu'il fallait avec elle. Prudente elle s'en était munie avant de quitter l'appareil de Cid et avait décidé de suivre les turks et le blessé afin de voir si elle pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité.

\- Laissez moi faire. Dit elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. J'ai soigné le père et deux de ses frères, je peux bien en faire autant pour lui, je vous demanderai de sortir par contre, je déteste que l'on regarde par dessus mon épaule, de toute manière il me paraît évident qu'il n'ira nulle part.

Tseng hocha la tête et fit signe à Rude qu'il pouvait sortir, il en fit autant peu après.

\- Nous restons dans le couloir, appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dit il avant de quitter la pièce.

Shalua attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour se tourner vers Loz.

\- Me permettez vous de vous examiner ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Loz hocha la tête lentement, et laissa retomber la couverture, se dénudant sans le moindre complexe, sentant que Shalua n'en serait pas choquée.

La jeune femme s'efforça de rester professionnelle, mais malgré tout la vision du corps de son patient la troubla quelque peu. Loz était indéniablement aussi superbe que son père et ses frères, même s'il ne leur ressemblait guère par ailleurs.

Loz rougit et reprit la couverture pour s'en couvrir avec pudeur.

\- Désolé... murmura t'il.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Shalua.

Loz s'empourpra un peu plus et baissa les yeux.

\- De vous embarrasser de la sorte...

Shalua rougit à son tour en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ce serait plus à moi d'être désolée et de m'excuser. Dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, assumant sa part de responsabilité. Mon comportement laisse quelque peu à désirer, ainsi donc vous percevez ce genre de chose ?

\- Seulement vaguement, affirma Loz mal à l'aise, je capte les sentiments, pas les pensées.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Sourit Shalua. Cela ne doit pas toujours être facile. Je crois que si j'avais ce genre de talent j'aurai bien du mal à soigner certaines personnes.

\- Je suis certain que vous y parviendriez très bien. Répliqua Loz en se détendant.

Shalua reprit ses soins et soupira devant les traces qu'elle pouvait voir sur la peau claire du jeune homme.

\- Vos pieds sont vraiment très abîmés... vous avez du courir un bon bout de temps.

\- Quelques heures. Admit Loz. Je cherchais mes frères après m'être évadé.

Shalua évita de lui dire qu'en vérité il aurait pu rester là où il avait été détenu, que les personnes ayant ouvert la porte de l'endroit où il était détenu étaient là pour le secourir et non pour lui faire du mal. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter au malaise qu'il devait déjà endurer.

\- J'aimerai que vous limitiez vos déplacements au strict minimum jusqu'à complète guérison, je vais aller vous chercher un fauteuil roulant.

Loz épuisé ne répondit pas, il dormait déjà à demi, soulagé de la douleur par un médicament que venait de lui faire prendre Shalua il ne parvenait plus à lutter contre l'épuisement.

Shalua le couvrit avec soin et le laissa se reposer.

Une fois dans le couloir elle se tourna vers Tseng.

\- Vous avez encore le fauteuil de votre employeur ? Loz va en avoir besoin.

\- Je vais le chercher, je sais où il est rangé. Déclara Rude.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir avec le fauteuil en question et le poussa dans la chambre.

Shalua remercia les deux turks et hésita sur la conduite à tenir, elle n'avait pas trop envie de retourner au dehors assister à la discussion qui avait commencé avant son départ, les querelles familiales n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de choses dont elle aimait se mêler.

\- Où est la chambre de Yazoo ? Questionna t'elle.

Tseng lui désigna une porte toute proche, les deux frères n'étaient visiblement séparés que par une seule pièce. Shalua se tourna vers Tseng.

\- Qu'y a t'il dans cette pièce ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Une autre chambre, nous préférons ne pas les mettre dans des pièces contiguës.

\- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'y installe je présume.

Tseng acquiesça et Shalua se hâta de s'installer dans la chambre vide avant que le chef des turks ne change d'avis. Elle n'était pas fatiguée mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

 _A suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 17**

 _An 2012_

Au dehors Sand surveillait Yazoo d'un œil attentif, au vu de l'état de faiblesse du jeune homme il s'attendait à le voir s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il se tourna vers Kadaj et s'adressa à lui avec un mélange d'agressivité et d'ironie qui fit grincer les dents de celui à qui il parlait.

\- J'attends qu'il tombe ou j'interviens ?

Kadaj lui adressa un regard noir et se rapprocha de Yazoo, s'agenouillant à nouveau devant lui.

\- Grand-frère, laisse moi te ramener à ta chambre. Dit il humblement.

Yazoo épuisé accepta en silence, trop fatigué pour avoir envie de refuser. Il n'avait pas la capacité de Loz pour percevoir les sentiments d'autrui, mais dans le cas présent cela n'était pas nécessaire, les sentiments de Kadaj était clairement visibles sur son visage et dans son regard. Il avait honte et se faisait du soucis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi petit frère. Dit il doucement afin d'effacer cette expression tourmentée du visage de son cadet.

Kadaj soupira et le souleva entre ses bras, se redressant sans effort d'un mouvement fluide.

Yazoo fut envahi par le souvenir du jour où il avait manqué le tuer en le laissant tomber et réprima avec peine l'envie de pleurer qui lui venait.

Dire qu'il s'était promis qu'un jour il serait assez fort pour porter Kadaj sans risques pour lui et qu'à présent c'était ce même Kadaj qui le portait sans difficulté. Il était vraiment un grand frère lamentable, un être inutile, plus vite il disparaîtrait, mieux cela vaudrait, même pour le petit garçon qu'il avait contribué à faire naître. Reno serait un bien meilleur père que lui.

Il referma les yeux pour masquer son état d'esprit à son frère, il ne voulait pas que Kadaj se doute de ce qu'il venait de décider.

Bien sur, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il allait faire de la peine à ses frères et sans doute à l'enfant, mais avec le temps ils surmonteraient le chagrin, ils étaient de taille à cela, ils étaient forts et ils ne seraient pas seuls pour lutter. Lui n'avait plus rien à attendre de l'existence, il avait détruit de ses mains la seule chance de plaire à celui qui le fascinait depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans. Il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre et à la suivante il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait, celui qu'il avait blessé n'avait ni oublié ni pardonné et ne le ferait sans doute jamais.

Yazoo ne se sentait pas de vivre avec cette certitude, elle lui causait bien trop de souffrance.

Kadaj entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il n'avait pas besoin d'être guidé pour trouver la chambre de son frère, il savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait, il avait passé tellement de temps à surveiller ce qu'il advenait de ses frères, il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir les concernant.

Il réprima un soupir en se souvenant qu'il aurait des révélations à faire à Loz également, et qu'il redoutait fort la réaction de ce dernier face à ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait présenter la chose, même en faisant preuve de délicatesse l'information serait sans doute une blessure pour son grand frère.

Il repoussa cette pensée déplaisante pour ne plus se soucier que de celui qu'il emportait.

Il était ému de la confiance que lui accordait Yazoo, une confiance qu'il ne pensait pas avoir mérité, vu le comportement qui avait été le sien par le passé, et triste de la faiblesse si visible de son aîné. Yazoo plus que nul autre méritait de connaître le bonheur et c'était tout le contraire qui semblait se produire. Il entra dans la chambre et déposa Yazoo sur le lit, considérant le vêtement que lui avait donné Tseng après lui avoir pris l'autre.

\- Sand, tu veux bien aller récupérer sa tenue ? J'ai quelque chose à vérifier... murmura t'il. S'il te plaît, ne discute pas, c'est important.

Malgré sa réticence à obéir à Kadaj plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre Sand fit ce qui lui était demandé et revint très vite avec la tenue de Yazoo.

Kadaj déshabilla son aîné avec des gestes mesurés, bien que l'habit wutaïen soit facile à retirer il savait à quel point des mouvements trop brusques étaient à même de blesser Yazoo. Ce dernier se laissa faire, l'observant avec des yeux emplis d'angoisse.

La vue des meurtrissures sur la peau claire assombrit un peu plus le regard de Kadaj et Yazoo baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Assura Yazoo doucement.

\- Non, tu as tort Yazoo, c'est entièrement ma faute, je vous ai condamné à ce qui vous est arrivé Loz et toi, par bêtise, inconscience et égoïsme. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais le plus intelligent de nous trois... parce que c'était ce qu'on me répétait chaque jour au laboratoire...

\- Et tu l'es ! Affirma Yazoo vivement, ne souhaitant pas voir Kadaj se déprécier de la sorte.

Un sourire triste se posa sur les lèvres de Kadaj il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son frère mais n'eut pas le temps de continuer la discussion, Sand venait d'apparaître avec la tenue noire.

Kadaj la fit revenir sur le corps qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter et soupira, comme il le craignait une large déchirure ornait la poitrine de Yazoo, exposant l'emplacement de son cœur. Les autres accrocs n'étaient plus là, mais cette ouverture béante, qui mettait la vie de Yazoo en danger, persistait et il se doutait qu'elle ne se réparerait pas de sitôt.

Leurs tenues étaient presque une part d'eux même, comme dotées d'une vie propre, elles réagissaient aux humeurs de leurs porteurs, elles s'accordaient à leurs volontés et à leurs désirs, il apparaissait clairement que Yazoo souffrait toujours autant des blessures à l'âme qu'on lui avait infligé tout au long de sa vie. Son cœur si tendre et aimant avait trop souvent été mis à mal, il ne guérissait pas, et du même coup la déchirure de l'habit ne se refermait pas.

Kadaj prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit au bord du lit, Sand était reparti il ne savait où, à peine la tenue déposée, mais pour l'heure il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, le dragon lui avait assez répété qu'il était libre de ses actes, qu'il les assume s'il se livrait à un acte malheureux. Lui avait bien mieux à faire. Il avait un combat à mener, même s'il se doutait déjà qu'il était perdu d'avance.

\- Yazoo, grand-frère, pendant mon séjour dans la rivière de la vie, j'ai eu tout le temps pour apprendre à te connaître, à vous connaître tous les deux en vérité, on m'a obligé à regarder la réalité en face, cela n'a pas toujours été agréable, je dois bien l'avouer, mais ce fut salutaire. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur mon égoïsme et ma cruauté, j'ai ressenti votre chagrin, votre souffrance, comme si elles étaient miennes et je regrette sincèrement de m'être conduit comme je l'ai fait.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, protesta aussitôt Yazoo, tu te défendais avec les armes dont tu disposais. Nous ne t'en voulons pas.

\- Je sais, et cela ne rend mon comportement que plus inadmissible, j'étais un enfant, c'est vrai, mais vous en étiez aussi, et vous avez veillé sur moi. Tu t'es sacrifié pour nous... pour moi... je ne méritais pas que tu le fasse Yazoo ! Pas après la manière dont je t'avais rejeté !

Un silence suivit cette affirmation, les yeux de Yazoo s'emplirent de larmes et il tendit les bras à son frère. Kadaj secoua la tête en signe de refus, ne se sentant pas le droit de s'y précipiter comme il avait pourtant envie de le faire.

\- Viens. Déclara simplement Yazoo sans cesser de lui tendre les bras.

Kadaj capitula et s'abattit entre les bras ouverts, sanglotant nerveusement.

\- Je suis désolé... répétait sans fin Kadaj tandis que Yazoo lui caressait le dos pour l'apaiser.

\- Je sais. Affirma Yazoo en laissant lui aussi couler ses larmes. Je suis désolé aussi... j'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce que nous avons vécu... si je n'avais pas été malade... jamais Hojo n'aurait découvert notre existence et n'aurait fait de nous ses cobayes.

Kadaj s'écarta un peu de lui pour le fixer à travers ses larmes. Le cœur serré de voir son aîné s'en vouloir encore pour quelque chose qui s'était passé alors qu'ils étaient très jeunes.

\- Yazoo, tu n'avais que quatre ans... tu n'as pas choisi de tomber malade, et ce n'était pas ta faute, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'as jamais voulu me faire de mal, tu te faisais du soucis pour moi, parce que je pleurais, la femme n'a pas compris. La première fois qu'on m'a montré la vérité je t'en ai voulu moi aussi, mais avec le temps j'ai fini par comprendre, tu es tombé malade parce que tu t'en voulais d'avoir manqué me faire du mal. Tu nous aimais tellement... nous n'aurions jamais du te laisser seul comme nous l'avons fait. Si quelqu'un est responsable, c'est moi, j'ai éloigné Loz de toi et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne pense plus à toi, comment as tu pu résister à l'envie de me détester ? J'étais si mauvais envers toi...

Yazoo posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse.

\- Tu es mon petit frère autant que Loz Kadaj, je ne suis pas capable de vous en vouloir. Je te remercie de tes propos, mais nous savons tous deux que ta rancune était justifiée, et tu vas sans doute m'en vouloir à nouveau dans quelques temps.

De nouvelles larmes vinrent rouler sur les joues de Kadaj, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le sens des mots que venait de prononcer Yazoo.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas te retenir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'il d'un ton malheureux. Même si nous t'aimons aussi, même si tu nous aimes...

\- Je suis désolé Kadaj, je n'ai pas le courage de poursuivre, j'ai tenu bon parce que j'avais promis de le faire jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu pour moi de vous rejoindre, mais à présent, vous êtes là, vous êtes vivants, tu as grandi, tu es capable de t'en sortir seul, Loz aura besoin de toi Kadaj, peux tu me jurer que tu seras là pour lui ?

Kadaj se mordit les lèvres, il avait très envie de répondre que si Yazoo se souciait tellement du sort de Loz, il n'avait qu'à veiller lui même sur leur frère, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de chercher à culpabiliser Yazoo, son frère devait tracer sa voie sans être manipulé. Lui faire la promesse qu'il attendait était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur de songer que bientôt ils seraient seuls Loz et lui, que leur frère ne serait plus là pour leur sourire, pour les réconforter comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

Il avait mal à hurler à l'idée qu'un jour prochain il ne pourrait plus poser les yeux sur le corps délicat de Yazoo, plonger son regard dans ses beaux yeux verts et voir sa longue chevelure argentée dans laquelle il avait envie de plonger les doigts parfois.

Il avait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui même et de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Parce que ce qui allait se produire, la mort de Yazoo, serait de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas obligé ses frères à s'en prendre aux deux turks, s'il n'avait pas forcé Yazoo à violer Tseng, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il voulait briser le chef des turks, et c'était son propre frère qu'il avait détruit.

Dévoré de remords, incapable de rester une seconde de plus aux côtés de celui dont il avait dévasté l'existence il se releva et quitta la chambre en courant, malgré les appels de Yazoo qui lui disait de rester.

Une fois dans le couloir il se heurta presque à Tseng qui venait en sens inverse. Ils évitèrent la collision de justesse et les yeux du turk, indéchiffrables, se rivèrent à lui.

Les sentiments de Kadaj à l'encontre de l'homme étaient mitigés, il ne l'aimait pas, pas après l'avoir vu malmener Yazoo, pas après l'avoir vu se conduire si froidement alors que son frère s'exposait humblement. Il avait envie de le frapper, de le supplier, de le menacer... mais agir de la sorte serait une erreur fatale, Yazoo lui en voudrait s'il s'en prenait à lui, et le supplier reviendrait à lui donner des armes contre eux.

Kadaj serra les dents, il se devait pourtant de faire quelque chose, il était responsable de la situation, c'était à lui d'agir, de faire en sorte que Tseng revienne à de meilleurs sentiments envers Yazoo.

\- Pour ce qu'il s'est produit voilà trois ans... commença t'il.

\- Je vous déconseille de partir sur ce sujet. L'arrêta immédiatement Tseng qui n'avait aucune envie d'aborder la question, surtout pas avec Kadaj.

Prendre en compte son désir d'en rester là était tentant, mais Kadaj savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas alors que Yazoo se laissait mourir à quelques mètres de là et que Tseng était probablement le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie d'en parler que vous. Cracha t'il. Mais Yazoo se meurt de ce que je l'ai forcé à vous faire et je ne veux pas le voir disparaître à cause de moi.

Tseng ne savait que répondre, il opta donc pour une retraite silencieuse. Kadaj le regarda partir en serrant les poings, furieux que le chef des turks ne prenne même pas la peine de dire un seul mot, qu'il soit insensible à l'information.

\- S'il meurt, je vous jure que vous serez le suivant ! Hurla Kadaj cédant à la colère.

Tseng fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur lui, il n'accordait aucune importance à une menace de ce genre, même s'il était conscient que le jeune homme était tout à fait à même de réussir à le tuer, il avait trop souvent entendu des gens lui lancer ce genre de choses.

Il attendit d'être dans ses quartiers privés pour se passer une main lasse sur le visage.

Ce que venait de dire Kadaj confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà, Yazoo n'avait plus envie de vivre et se sentait coupable envers lui pour ce qu'il s'était passé trois ans plus tôt, même s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'agir comme il l'avait fait et que cela lui avait répugné.

Tseng baissa la tête, Kadaj et Yazoo étaient loin de se douter des véritables raisons de sa rancune, ce n'était pas tant d'avoir été abusé sexuellement à l'époque par Yazoo qui le tourmentait encore, non, c'était tout autre chose, une chose à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à penser sans rougir de honte.

Une fois de plus il eut l'impression de sentir encore les mains fines courant sur sa peau, parcourant son corps, tremblantes mais habiles, bien trop habiles hélas...

Il sentit son membre s'ériger à nouveau rien qu'à l'évocation de ces instants, de ces caresses qui lui avaient fait tant d'effet. Le regard sombre il défit ses habits et les abandonna sur le sol pour se ruer dans sa salle de bains.

Il se contempla avec dégoût dans le miroir qui ornait l'un des murs et serra le coupable jusqu'à la douleur, dans le but de le discipliner, mais même la souffrance ne parvenait à mettre un terme aux réactions du rebelle.

Se laissant tomber à genoux Tseng capitula, et fit la seule chose qui pouvait mettre un terme à cette situation embarrassante. Il le fit avec honte, les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait lamentable de ne pas même être en mesure de contrôler son propre corps. Nul doute que Reno rirait de lui s'il venait à l'apprendre... c'était pathétique...

Il se redressa, entra dans la douche, se lava avec soin sans prendre la peine d'utiliser l'eau chaude et revint s'étendre sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer complètement. Son corps était apaisé mais son esprit tourmenté ne trouvait pas le repos.

Yazoo se laissait mourir... il aurait du être soulagé de savoir que le responsable de sa honte allait disparaître, mais il n'en était rien.

Y penser lui causait une certaine douleur qu'il ne voulait pas accepter, pas plus qu'il désirait admettre qu'il avait pris du plaisir à être touché par l'argenté à l'époque, c'était trop perturbant, trop révoltant, il n'aurait jamais du avoir une réaction pareille ! Yazoo était son ennemi, il ne faisait cela que pour lui nuire...

Il était le chef des turks, pour autant que cela signifie encore quelque chose à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des écarts de conduite. Il n'osait pas imaginer comment ses hommes et son employeur réagiraient s'il leur avouait qu'il avait réagi comme il l'avait fait aux attouchements de Yazoo, qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme de l'argenté.

Non... rien n'était possible entre Yazoo et lui, trop de choses les séparaient, se dressant entre eux comme des murs infranchissables.

Mais... si Yazoo finissait par mourir... Tseng avait beau lutter, une part de son être se révoltait contre cette option.

Il se sentait pris entre des sentiments contraires, des envies contradictoires. Laisser mourir Yazoo, en s'efforçant de penser qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était le choix de l'argenté, chose qu'il aurait du mal à faire malgré ses efforts dans ce sens et il le savait... le sauver et se perdre aux yeux de son entourage...

Finalement il se releva et se rhabilla, se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Yazoo. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider, peut être que voir le responsable de son mal être, lui parler, pourrait l'aider à prendre une décision.

Une chose était certaine, cela ne pourrait pas rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Il ne savait pas ce qui motivait Yazoo à se laisser mourir, mais lui se sentait totalement perdu. Ils avaient grand besoin de faire le point tous les deux.

 _A suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 18**

 _An 2012_

Alarmée par les cris de Kadaj qui insultait Tseng Shalua quitta vivement sa chambre et trouva le jeune homme dans le couloir, tremblant de rage et d'inquiétude.

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de consternation, de rancune et de compréhension. Il était clair pour elle qu'il aimait ses frères, mais il ne prenait visiblement pas le temps de réfléchir parfois, il agissait à l'instinct et cette fois son instinct n'avait pas été le meilleur qui soit.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à lui faire des reproches, elle avait bien mieux à faire.

\- Lequel de vos frères voulez vous aller rassurer ? Questionna t'elle vivement.

Kadaj la regarda, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

Shalua réprima un soupir agacé, pour un garçon censé être intelligent, Kadaj avait visiblement des lacunes.

\- Loz, Yazoo, vous vous souvenez ? Demanda t'elle avec plus de dureté. Ceux qui se trouvent dans les chambres qui sont là, et qui n'ont certainement pas manqué d'entendre les propos élégants que vous venez de hurler. Je doute que cela leur plaise et leur réussisse, donc je vous le demande : lequel des deux voulez vous aller réconforter ?

Cette fois le sens des mots arriva jusqu'au cerveau de Kadaj, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Certes, il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir agoni le chef des turks d'insultes, ce dernier les avait amplement mérité, mais Shalua avait raison, il n'aurait jamais du crier de la sorte à proximité des chambres de ses frères.

Il repensa aux paroles de Yazoo, au fait que ce dernier ne serait plus là dans quelques jours, il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner dans la chambre et d'affronter son regard triste, sa souffrance qu'il venait stupidement d'augmenter.

\- Loz, je vais me charger de Loz, prenez soin de Yazoo. Dit il en se détournant de la femme.

Shalua se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre de celui qu'on venait de lui désigner. Elle était aussi inquiète pour chacun des deux frères alités, mais de fait, c'était probablement Yazoo qui aurait besoin de soins.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre elle découvrit Yazoo recroquevillé sur lui même dans le lit, pleurant en silence. De lourdes larmes roulaient sur la peau claire, presque livide de l'incarné et Shalua sentit son cœur se serrer.

Difficile d'imaginer que ce jeune homme en larmes avait été une menace trois ans plus tôt, que lui et ses frères avaient œuvré dans le but de ramener un Sephiroth décidé à tout détruire sur leur monde pour asseoir la domination de Jenova. Il semblait si fragile, si faible...

Shalua se reprit, elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Sa propre sœur Shelke n'avait elle pas l'apparence d'une enfant alors qu'elle n'en était plus une depuis longtemps ?

Oui, il fallait se méfier des apparences...

Elle se rapprocha du lit et posa sa main humaine sur l'épaule de Yazoo, le jeune homme redressa la tête et la fixa à travers ses larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, dit doucement Shalua, Kadaj ne faisait que hurler sans réfléchir. Je ne crois pas qu'il pensait un seul mot de ce qu'il a dit.

Yazoo soupira, il aurait aimé que les choses soient aussi simples, peut être qu'elle avait raison et que Kadaj n'en pensait pas un mot, mais cela n'était pas le plus important, non, ce qui importait c'était qu'il ait lancé ces propos. Certaines des insultes qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui l'avaient fait rougir, d'embarras et de chagrin, l'avaient atterré. Ce n'était pas seulement leur extrême grossièreté mais aussi le fait qu'elles aient été adressées à Tseng qui peinait Yazoo.

Le chef des turks avait souffert de ce qu'il s'était passé au cratère nord, il n'avait aucun besoin que Kadaj en rajoute. Plus que jamais Yazoo perdait espoir d'être un jour pardonné par sa victime. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Tseng cesse de le voir comme un ennemi après cela, aucune chance qu'ils puissent se rapprocher.

Tseng était le chef des turks, même si ces derniers n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, il était quelqu'un d'important, de respecté... il ne pourrait jamais se commettre avec quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Vous vous trompez... pour Tseng c'est sans doute vraiment grave. Après ce qu'il a subi...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Tseng a bien pu subir, mais considérant qu'il est le chef des turks, je peux affirmer sans risques qu'il a sans doute vécu bien des moments douloureux. Commenta Shalua.

\- Cela n'excuse pas le mal que nous lui avons fait. Souffla Yazoo.

\- Il est solide, il s'en remettra. Tu ne devrais pas te tourmenter autant. Tu es encore si jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi, tu as retrouvé tes frères, tu vas sans doute en rencontrer d'autres dans peu de temps, ne crois tu pas que cela vaut le coup de s'accrocher ?

\- Quel genre de vie puis-je espérer ? Questionna tristement Yazoo. Je suis un incarné de Sephiroth aux yeux des gens, que cela soit faux n'a visiblement aucune importance, et même si je n'en étais pas un, je n'en suis pas moins l'un de ses frères, je ne crois pas que nous soyons acceptés facilement.

\- Tu le seras par plus de gens que tu ne le crois Yazoo, tu auras tes frères, ton fils, sa mère, et d'autres encore, cela ne compte t'il pas à tes yeux ?

Yazoo soupira et chassa des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Cela compte effectivement... mais... murmura t'il.

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau... je l'ai été assez longtemps. Bien trop, sans moi...

Shalua le fit taire d'un geste impérieux.

\- Ne poursuis pas ce genre de phrase, je me doute déjà de ce qui va suivre. Tu as les cartes en main Yazoo, il n'appartient qu'à toi de décider de ta vie ou de ta mort. Je trouve seulement dommage que tu te laisse mourir pour des raisons comme celles que tu viens de m'énoncer. Tu as tellement à offrir au monde.

Yazoo esquissa un sourire triste et désabusé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à offrir.

\- Et c'est bien là le problème on dirait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me semble que ton état est stable, je vais aller voir tes frères.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de Yazoo. Loz avait sans doute entendu les cris de Kadaj, et avec son don...

Il fit mine de se lever pour accompagner Shalua mais cette dernière le força à se recoucher.

\- Hors de question que tu quittes ton lit pour le moment, tu dois reprendre des forces. Repose toi autant que tu le peux, prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais ne t'épuise pas. Lui dit elle avec sévérité.

Yazoo n'insista pas, il se sentait de toute manière trop faible pour avoir envie de se lever. Il ne l'aurait fait que pour s'assurer que ses frères allaient bien.

Shalua qui s'en doutait caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse, un geste que Yazoo n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir et qui lui fit la regarder avec surprise.

Shalua le trouva adorable avec son regard étonné et ses lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise. Elle se garda bien de faire des commentaires pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise par contre et quitta la chambre après lui avoir intimé une dernière fois de rester au lit.

\- Je viendrai te dire comment ils vont. Assura t'elle avant de passer la porte.

Seulement à moitié rassuré Yazoo ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Pourvu que Loz ne se soit pas blessé en essayant de se lever...

Lorsque Kadaj avait passé la porte il avait découvert Loz aux prises avec son fauteuil roulant, le colosse, suivant scrupuleusement les consignes de Shalua essayait désespérément de transférer son corps sur le siège, mais il n'était pas habitué à une manœuvre de ce genre et sur le point de se retrouver à terre. Kadaj s'était empressé de lui venir en aide et de le repousser sur le lit avant d'écarter le fauteuil avec autorité.

\- Pour le moment tu ne vas nulle part Loz !

Le regard tourmenté de Loz s'était rivé au sien, trahissant le soucis qu'il se faisait. Tout comme Yazoo il avait entendu les cris de Kadaj, mais il avait également ressenti les émotions qui agitaient son frère et le chef des turks.

Cela n'avait pas manqué de le submerger, tout d'abord la fureur et l'angoisse de Kadaj, puis le profond sentiment de malaise de Tseng. Sans même les voir il avait su que le chef des turks se refusait à discuter et préférait éviter l'affrontement en prenant la fuite, non parce qu'il avait peur ou redoutait de perdre, mais parce qu'il était profondément troublé par la situation.

Cela avait un peu surpris Loz, trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à Tseng et à Elena, le chef des turks débordait de sentiments mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il était en mesure de percevoir venant de lui à présent.

Au cratère nord Tseng éprouvait de la colère, de l'angoisse, de la souffrance, de la honte, mais pas cet étrange sentiment de malaise. Loz se demanda ce qui avait bien pu faire évoluer les sentiments de l'homme de la sorte. Il aurait été plus logique qu'il soit toujours en colère contre eux, qu'il leur en veuille pour leurs actes, mais il semblait s'en vouloir à lui même.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du. Dit il simplement.

Il vit les épaules de Kadaj s'affaisser et son jeune frère baisser les yeux pour fuir son regard.

\- Il fait partie de ce qui est en train de tuer Yazoo... articula Kadaj au bout d'un moment.

L'affirmation fit presque fait bondir Loz.

Yazoo était en train de mourir ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Leur frère ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'être réunis, ce n'était pas juste !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser mourir Yazoo Kadaj ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser mourir notre grand-frère ! Dit il d'une voix étranglée.

Une fois de plus trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop de sentiments, ceux de Kadaj qu'il recevait, les siens, qui se télescopaient, l'empêchant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de dire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de dire.

Il aurait voulu rappeler à Kadaj toutes les fois où Yazoo s'était occupé d'eux, sans jamais rien attendre en retour, toutes ces fois où il s'était glissé dans leurs chambres la nuit, veillant sur eux, les réconfortant de son chant, parfois même avec des gestes d'affection qui ne lui étaient jamais retournés. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il regrettait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de Yazoo, il regrettait de ne pas avoir le courage et la générosité de leur aîné. Lui dire à quel point Yazoo aurait été heureux de les voir venir à lui, qu'ils auraient pu être une famille s'ils avaient eu un autre comportement à l'époque, lui parler de la gentillesse de Yazoo, lui décrire son sourire, son regard si expressif. Mais il ne pouvait pas, une fois encore trop de mots se trouvaient dans son esprit, si nombreux qu'ils s'emprisonnaient eux même, d'une manière qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois encore il se retrouva les joues trempées de larmes, larmes de rage et d'impuissance, de douleur et de chagrin également.

Kadaj releva la tête et vit les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son frère, son expression tourmentée et se jeta à son cou.

\- Je te demande pardon Loz ! Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute ! Je te promets que si je pouvais, je ferai tout mon possible pour empêcher Yazoo de disparaître, mais je ne peux pas le forcer!

Loz le regarda, retenant à grand peine la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Kadaj ne pouvait il pas ou ne voulait il pas ? Au vu de son comportement passé vis à vis de Yazoo, on pouvait se le demander.

Il ne prononça pas la question, mais Kadaj la devina à son expression et le relâcha, reculant en tremblant de tout son corps, agitant nerveusement les mains, comme pour repousser une éventualité des plus déplaisantes.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je veuille vraiment qu'il survive... balbutia t'il. Tu penses encore que je me moque qu'il vive ou non... que j'aimerai qu'il soit mort depuis longtemps... j'ai changé Loz ! Je ne suis plus le Kadaj du laboratoire ! Je...

Sa voix se brisa, il se mit à pleurer à son tour.

Comment Loz pourrait il le croire ? Il lui avait demandé de tuer Yazoo trois ans plus tôt, il avait essayé de le faire lui même devant son refus, il avait toujours traité leur aîné comme quantité négligeable, l'avait toujours jalousé et chassé lorsqu'ils étaient au laboratoire, comment pouvait il espérer une seule seconde que Loz puisse à présent croire qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : protéger Yazoo et le convaincre de rester en vie, qu'il ne faisait rien dans ce but seulement par respect envers lui.

\- Je ne suis plus le même... affirma t'il encore d'une voix tremblante.

Loz le regardait sans rien dire, Kadaj recula d'un pas, pris du désir de repartir sans attendre, mais cela n'était pas une attitude convenable, il n'avait pas le droit de fuir devant Loz, pas avant d'avoir terminé cette conversation.

Il aurait voulu que son frère le défende comme il le faisait pour Yazoo, mais Loz restait muré dans le silence.

\- Dis quelque chose... souffla t'il, incapable d'endurer plus longtemps cette situation qui le torturait.

\- Approche toi, tu es trop loin. Déclara finalement Loz au terme d'un long moment.

Kadaj essuya ses larmes et fit ce qu'il lui demandait, s'arrêtant tout contre le lit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Déclara soudain Loz en tendant la main pour essuyer les larmes qui mouillaient encore la peau de Kadaj.

Il était troublé par la vue du visage trempé de son cadet, il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu pleurer de la sorte au laboratoire. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne à l'époque Kadaj était plus du genre à se mettre en colère qu'à pleurer. Il avait bel et bien changé au cours de ces trois ans.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas doué pour dire les choses que j'ai en tête... mais je ne suis pas si stupide que les professeurs le disaient... se risqua à dire Loz après une hésitation. Je sais que tu as toujours cru le contraire... il n'y avait que Yazoo pour savoir que je n'étais pas comme ils disaient... j'avais peur de devenir... comme eux.

Il avait dit comme eux mais Kadaj n'était pas dupe, il se doutait fort bien qu'en vérité Loz pensait comme toi. C'était douloureux à entendre, mais c'était tout de même mérité. Combien de fois s'était il ouvertement moqué de l'incapacité de Loz à s'exprimer clairement ? Il n'aurait su le dire, les professeurs le faisaient et lui calquait son attitude sur la leur.

Il hocha la tête, il n'était pas dupe, Loz essayait de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait souffert de son attitude lui aussi.

\- J'aimerai qu'on soit encore des enfants... murmura t'il. Tes câlins m'ont manqué. Ça aurait été si bien qu'on puisse grandir dans une vraie famille...

Loz soupira et l'attira contre lui. Kadaj se blottit dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Loz ne put se retenir de sourire, Kadaj ne s'était plus comporté ainsi depuis des années, à lui aussi cela avait manqué de ne plus le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour un câlin ? Plaisanta t'il.

\- Pas aujourd'hui... répondit Kadaj en se serrant un peu plus contre son torse.

Loz s'installa au mieux et le berça par habitude. Kadaj ferma les yeux. C'était réconfortant d'être à nouveau dans les bras de son frère, la force de Loz avait été sa protection pendant tellement d'années.

\- Yazoo ne doit pas mourir Kadaj, dit soudain Loz, ce ne sera jamais pareil sans lui... il est celui qui nous rapproche.

\- Je sais, je ne veux pas qu'il meure, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui rendre le goût de vivre... depuis que je l'ai obligé à faire du mal à ce turk il en souffre. Soupira Kadaj. Je n'aurai jamais du l'obliger à le toucher. Je ne savais pas que cela lui ferait tant de mal.

\- Cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Questionna brutalement Loz.

\- Pas à l'époque mais maintenant oui. J'ai eu trois ans pour réfléchir à ce que j'étais et crois moi, j'ai été grandement encouragé à le faire, personne ne m'a épargné, j'ai été obligé de voir et revoir la façon ignoble dont je me suis conduit avec vous et plus particulièrement avec Yazoo.

\- On dirait que tu en as bavé pas vrai ? Questionna Loz.

\- Tu n'imagines pas !

Loz réprima un rire, il imaginait fort bien au contraire, les sentiments qu'il percevait, venant de son petit frère lui indiquaient très clairement qu'il avait certes souffert de ce qu'il avait traversé pendant ces trois années, mais cela lui avait plu.

\- Il faudra que tu me raconte cela un jour.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

Loz lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec malice.

\- Tout à fait, je veux savoir ce qui a bien pu changer mon petit frère à ce point.

Kadaj fit la moue et s'écarta de lui, quitta le lit et se retourna vers lui.

\- N'oublions pas le plus important, Yazoo est vraiment très mal... comment on va faire pour le retenir auprès de nous ?

\- Nous allons être présents pour lui, c'est ce qui sera le plus à même de le retenir. Répondit Loz d'un ton assuré. C'est ce qui lui manquait le plus, notre présence, notre affection. Si nous parvenons à lui faire comprendre à quel point nous l'aimons, alors il reprendra sans doute goût à la vie.

Kadaj le regarda d'un air songeur, il ne se serait jamais douté que l'esprit de son frère puisse être si profond.

 _A suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 19**

 _An 2012_

Alors que Sephiroth et Angeal étaient en pleine discussion une petite fille de trois ou quatre ans fit son apparition et se dirigea vers Aeris en trottinant.

La jeune femme souleva l'enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus dans ses bras et celle ci noua ses bras autour de son cou avant de regarder les personnes présentes avec curiosité.

\- C'est qui maman ?

Les regards ébahis de Cloud, Vincent et Sephiroth convergèrent vers Aeris et la petite qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Elle vient de t'appeler maman... balbutia Cloud.

\- C'est ce que font les petites filles lorsqu'elles s'adressent à leur mère en général. Dit Aeris avec humour.

\- Désolé, elle m'a échappé. Commenta Zack en se matérialisant près de sa compagne.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais l'intention de leur présenter de toute façon. Sourit Aeris.

\- Vous l'avez adoptée ? Demanda Cloud avec une expression tendue.

\- A ton avis ? Répondit Zack avec un large sourire en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

L'enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup, trop pour avoir été adoptée comme aurait voulu le croire Cloud. Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête, sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Mais... mais... comment... balbutia t'il.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de te faire un dessin. Dit Zack avec malice.

Cloud s'empourpra fortement.

\- Mais... ici, dans la rivière de la vie... ajouta t'il d'un ton peu assuré.

\- Oui, nous avons eu un peu d'aide de la Déesse. Un précieux cadeau, il faut bien l'avouer.

\- Félicitations. Dit Vincent d'un ton mesuré.

Cloud le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison et Vincent lui rendit son regard sans se troubler.

\- Il me semble que c'est de circonstance. Commenta t'il. Comment se nomme cette jolie demoiselle ?

\- Chloris. Répondit Zack avec fierté.

Sephiroth restait silencieux, observant avec fascination ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Angeal posa la main sur son épaule, ramenant son attention vers lui.

\- J'ai passé du temps avec ton plus jeune frère, vous avez des points communs, tu devrais passer du temps avec lui lorsque tu retourneras sur Gaïa. Il aura besoin de vous tous, il est sur la bonne voie, mais avec son caractère...

Sephiroth hocha la tête et regarda vers Cloud qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à digérer l'information concernant la fille de Zack et d'Aeris.

\- Je crois que je devrai aller voir comment il va.

\- Non, laisse le réfléchir un peu. Il est temps qu'il comprenne que le monde n'est pas tel qu'on le souhaite.

Sephiroth reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda t'il.

\- Qu'il a besoin qu'on lui remette les pieds sur terre et qu'il est temps qu'il fasse son deuil de certaines choses, et surtout qu'il cesse de vouloir tout avoir, surtout ce qu'il ne peut avoir.

Sephiroth soupira.

\- Tu crois que le chiot est conscient que Cloud lui envie tout ce qu'il a ? murmura t'il.

\- Non, il est un peu trop naïf parfois. Répondit Angeal sur le même ton.

Ni lui ni Sephiroth ne tenaient à ouvrir les yeux de Zack sur les jalousies de Cloud, lui faire prendre conscience de ce fait serait inutilement cruel. Zack avait traversé bien assez d'épreuves et enduré bien assez de désillusions, ils ne se sentaient pas le droit de lui en imposer une de plus.

\- Au moins est il heureux avec sa famille à présent. Ajouta Angeal en reportant son regard sur le concerné qui jouait avec la petite Chloris sous le regard envieux de Cloud.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, tout en se demandant malgré tout comment le chiot faisait pour ne pas réaliser que celui pour qui il avait sacrifié sa vie le jalousait presque.

Vincent les rejoignit, alarmé par la tournure des événements et l'expression sur le visage de Cloud.

\- Nous devrions partir. Dit il à Sephiroth. Notre disparition n'est sans doute pas passée inaperçue.

Sephiroth approuva gravement, même s'il était agréable d'avoir fait la connaissance de la famille de Vincent et de l'enfant de Zack et Aeris, ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire sur Gaïa.

\- Je me charge de Cloud. Dit il.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se dirigea sans attendre vers Cloud qu'il saisit par le bras et entraîna sans ménagement.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard que lui lança Sephiroth le convainquit de n'en rien faire et il se mura dans un silence maussade.

\- Ainsi, vous désirez déjà repartir. Commenta Grimoire qui ne semblait ni surpris ni particulièrement triste de cette constatation.

A ses côtés Salva ne semblait pas plus émue, elle les regardait, sans manifester d'émotion particulière.

\- Si vous êtes prêts, alors je vais vous renvoyer là bas. Dit elle d'un ton détaché.

Avant qu'un seul des trois ait pu dire quoi que ce soit elle avait déjà agi et ils disparurent de la rivière de la vie. Grimoire soupira en constatant qu'elle les avait séparés. Il se garda bien cependant de lui en faire la remarque, ne voulant pas déclencher une discussion interminable.

Cloud rejeté dans un corps encore privé de connaissance replongea immédiatement dans l'inconscience, restant immobile sur le lit où l'avaient déposés les turks.

Vincent lui se retrouva au chevet de Yazoo qui posa sur lui un regard tout d'abord inquiet puis empli d'une certaine espérance, quand à Sephiroth il fut projeté dans la chambre où étaient Kadaj et Loz. Les deux frères étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre mais l'apparition de Sephiroth les fit s'éloigner précipitamment. Kadaj bondit à bas du lit, matérialisant son sabre dans la foulée, visiblement décidé à protéger son aîné que ses blessures rendaient vulnérable.

Sephiroth ne put se retenir de sourire, un sourire empreint de tristesse cependant. Même si Kadaj n'avait pas toujours été le meilleur des frères, il prouvait par son comportement actuel qu'il se souciait de Loz et entendait le défendre. Même face à quelqu'un de plus âgé et expérimenté.

\- Du calme, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Dit il d'un ton aussi calme que possible.

Kadaj ne fit pas pour autant disparaître son arme, continuant à le fixer avec méfiance.

Loz se détendit, ne sentant aucune hostilité provenant de l'arrivant, seulement de la tension et beaucoup d'angoisse. Sephiroth était visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Tout va bien Kadaj. Dit il pour désamorcer la situation.

Kadaj tourna la tête vers lui une fraction de seconde, hésitant.

\- Mais... c'est...

\- Notre aîné. Le coupa aussitôt Loz. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit là pour nous faire du mal, il n'a même pas d'armes. Tu peux ranger la tienne.

Kadaj fit ce que Loz lui demandait mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'il restait sur ses gardes et qu'au moindre geste suspect il ne manquerait pas de faire jaillir à nouveau son sabre.

\- Merci Loz. Dit Sephiroth avec gratitude.

Le regard de Loz se teinta d'un peu de surprise.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Je sais vos noms à tous les trois. Assura Sephiroth.

\- Positivement un exploit. Grogna Kadaj en haussant les épaules.

\- Kadaj, s'il te plaît, il a fait l'effort de venir vers nous, essaie au moins d'être poli en retour. Soupira Loz.

Le regard du plus jeune flamboya mais il ne protesta pas, se contentant de croiser les bras pour manifester son désaccord.

\- Et pourquoi il est venu d'abord ? Questionna Kadaj avec méfiance.

\- Pour faire enfin votre connaissance. Répondit Sephiroth en s'exhortant au calme.

S'énerver était tentant, mais ce serait faire le jeu de Kadaj et c'était justement ce qu'il fallait éviter pour l'heure.

\- Vous sembliez pas très concerné voilà trois ans. Laissa tomber Kadaj avec ironie.

\- Il y a trois ans ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Soupira Séphiroth. Ce n'était pas vraiment vous non plus.

\- Sans blague ?

\- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Loz, nous n'étions pas nous même, Jenova nous tenait. Désormais nous sommes libres, nous avons une chance de vivre vraiment. Ne la laisse pas passer en te faisant submerger par ta rancune Kadaj. Si tu veux être pardonné, tu dois aussi savoir pardonner.

Un silence suivit les propos de Loz, Sephiroth le fixait d'un air songeur, visiblement touché par ses propos, Kadaj lui faisait de son mieux pour ravaler sa rancœur.

Loz se détourna de Sephiroth pour considérer leur plus jeune frère. Derrière l'agressivité de Kadaj il percevait de la peur et cela le surprenait.

\- Kadaj ? Appela t'il.

Le corps de Kadaj fut agité d'un long frisson. Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration se faisait plus courte alors qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à affronter les visions du jour où il avait laissé la place à Sephiroth. Il pensait avoir réussi à surmonter le traumatisme, mais revoir celui à qui il avait laissé son corps et sa vie faisait naître à nouveau la terreur en lui, comme la première fois où il s'était confronté aux souvenirs.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à trembler la silhouette d'un jeune homme se matérialisa derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Loz et Sephiroth considérèrent le nouveau venu avec intérêt. Ils se demandaient tous deux qui il pouvait bien être et pourquoi Kadaj semblait accepter si facilement son étreinte.

Le garçon qui se tenait derrière Kadaj semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence, Loz et Sephiroth lui découvrirent de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris bleu, il était aussi grand que celui qu'il étreignait mais plus mince, plus délicat, sans pour autant avoir l'air efféminé. Loz sentit qu'il était sincèrement inquiet pour Kadaj.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Sephiroth.

\- Je suis l'un des dragons de Kadaj, mon nom est Soren.

Loz et Sephiroth furent plus surpris encore par l'affirmation. Comment Kadaj pouvait il avoir des dragons ? Que s'était il passé pour lui pendant qu'il était dans la rivière de la vie ?

Sephiroth considéra le plus jeune de la fratrie d'un autre œil, jusqu'à présent il avait vu Kadaj comme un adolescent revêche et révolté, sans grand intérêt s'il était écarté de ses frères, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre tendait à l'inciter à réviser son opinion. Kadaj restait désagréable et rebelle, mais il avait visiblement plus de valeur que son attitude le laissait croire. Il aurait sans doute du ressentir un peu de dépit de découvrir que Kadaj avait eu des privilèges que lui n'avait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il ne ressentait aucune amertume devant cette découverte, seulement de la curiosité. Kadaj n'était pas le seul a avoir changé après tout.

Les yeux de Loz brillèrent d'un intérêt sincère.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des dragons Kadaj ! Ne put il se retenir de dire.

Kadaj rougit un peu et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

\- Mais toi aussi tu en as un Loz, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Loz le regarda avec surprise et le vit lui indiquer un coin de la couverture. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un délicat dragon bleu qui s'y blottissait, retenant de son mieux les deux bords du tissus pour que ce dernier reste en place autour de son corps nu. Les fines griffes de la créature étaient solidement plantées dans les fibres, sa gueule était elle aussi refermée sur un bout de la couverture.

Fasciné Loz tendit un doigt vers le petit dragon bleu mais stoppa son geste avant de le toucher, craignant de lui faire mal, il semblait tellement fragile...

\- Il ne devrait pas faire cela... dit il à Kadaj. Il va se blesser.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. Répondit Kadaj. Il entend fort bien tout ce que nous disons. Pas vrai Ajilu ? Par contre, s'il lâche tu vas devoir la tenir toi même.

Loz porta aussitôt la main à la couverture et vit le petit dragon disparaître. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il découvrit devant lui un mince individu à la peau très pâle et à la chevelure tout aussi claire. Le dragon avait les yeux fermés et semblait tendu. Loz le détailla attentivement, surpris par son aspect fragile. Il avait toujours cru que les dragons étaient des créatures fortes et sauvages, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui ne semblait pas correspondre à cette description.

\- Aji, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, personne ne va se moquer. Assura Kadaj avec une douceur surprenante.

Loz vit aussitôt le dragon bleu ouvrir les yeux sur des iris d'un bleu très pâle qui semblait regarder à travers lui.

\- Ajilu n'y voit presque pas, expliqua Kadaj, mais il n'est pas limité pour autant. C'est un puissant dragon des vents.

Les joues d'Ajilu se teintèrent délicatement de rose, signe qu'il était tout de même gêné par le propos.

\- Mais que suis-je censé faire ? Questionna Loz embarrassé.

\- Seulement l'accepter comme un ami. Dit Kadaj avec prudence. Il ne te demande rien de plus pour veiller sur toi.

Loz était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il ne voulait vexer personne, mais il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi le fragile dragon pouvait le protéger. Il semblait à peine en mesure de se protéger lui même.

Il sentit la main délicate du dragon se poser sur son bras.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me voir comme un ami si cela vous déplaît. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier, mais je vais rester auprès de vous ainsi que la Déesse le souhaite. dit Ajilu de sa voix douce.

\- La Déesse ? Vous voulez dire Minerva ?

\- Oui. Dit doucement Ajilu. Vous êtes ses descendants et elle veut que vous soyez en sécurité à présent.

Loz regarda Kadaj qui lui rendit son regard sans manifester d'émotion particulière. Sephiroth nota mentalement qu'il n'était pas compris dans la protection. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant en fait, il n'était pas l'un des fils de Vincent, il n'avait donc aucun lien de sang avec la déesse, elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt à assurer sa sécurité.

Penser à Vincent l'attrista, il aurait aimé que le petit fils de la déesse soit à ses côtés, tout aurait sans doute été bien plus facile s'il avait été là. Lui aurait sans doute su quoi dire pour désamorcer l'agressivité de Kadaj et conseiller Loz en ce qui concernait le dragon.

Loz sentit qu'Ajilu commençait à être mal à l'aise et qu'un peu de tristesse se glissait en lui.

\- Je suis désolé... tout cela est nouveau et vraiment étrange pour moi... je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il convient de faire en pareil cas.

\- Je le conçois fort bien, c'est pourquoi je vous proposais de commencer par être amis. La confiance viendra ensuite.

Loz se laissa aller à sourire, séduit par la façon dont le dragon manœuvrait pour parvenir à ses fins sans pour autant lui forcer la main.

\- Je crois que nous pourrions le faire en effet. Admit il.

Ajilu lui adressa un sourire sincère et retira la main qu'il avait laissé sur son bras, en une lente caresse.

Loz resta impassible, se demandant ce que le dragon avait vraiment en tête. Ajilu lui fit un clin d'œil et s'évapora sans prévenir.

\- Où est il passé ? Demanda t'il.

Kadaj désigna l'une de ses manches, où le motif en forme de dragon bleu était revenu.

\- Il est ici.

Loz regarda dans cette direction et passa sur le dragon vert qui se trouvait sur l'autre manche.

\- Et celui-ci, il est pour qui ? J'imagine que celui qui ne t'obéit pas est avec Yazoo.

\- Il n'est pour personne, je veille sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remis, il a été utilisé pendant cent cinquante ans et est épuisé. La déesse me l'a confié pour remplacer le précédent dragon des eaux qui a outrepassé les limites que Minerva avait fixé et qui en a payé le prix. Expliqua Kadaj d'un ton plus sombre.

Il adressa un regard provocateur à Sephiroth.

\- Je ne sais pas à qui la déesse le destinera au final, mais je suis certain d'une chose, il y a peu de chances que ce soit à vous.

\- Je m'en doute, et c'est très bien ainsi, je n'ai nul besoin d'un dragon, j'ai bien assez avec votre père et notre amant commun.

Un silence pesant suivit l'échange. Loz, Soren et Kadaj fixaient Sephiroth avec ébahissement, stupéfaits qu'il ait osé dire cela. Kadaj fut le premier à réagir, son visage s'assombrit et il serra les poings.

Voyant que les choses risquaient de très mal tourner Soren caressa la nuque de Kadaj tout en regardant Sephiroth droit dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que nous devrions laisser Loz se reposer, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ex général Sephiroth ? Vous avez sans doute très envie d'aller voir où sont vos amants, quand à moi j'ai comme l'impression que je vais mettre un moment à ramener un peu de calme dans l'esprit de votre frère.

Joignant le geste à la parole il entraîna Kadaj vers la porte malgré la résistance de ce dernier.

Sephiroth attendit qu'ils aient disparus et se tourna vers Loz.

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose... dit il.

\- En dehors de me promettre d'être plus patient envers Kadaj... non, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire. Répondit Loz franchement. Je sais qu'il est fatiguant et qu'il donne l'impression de chercher souvent les ennuis, mais il est encore très jeune et il n'a pas eu une enfance facile.

\- Aucun de nous n'a eu une enfance facile Loz, ni vous, ni Yazoo, ni moi... mais nous sommes différents. Rétorqua Sephiroth.

\- En effet, nous sommes tous différents, même en ayant eu des parcours similaires. Commenta Loz. Comment en vouloir à Kadaj ? Il n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est. Aucun de nous n'a choisi. Mais nous pouvons choisir la manière dont nous nous comportons.

Il éleva ses bras, exhibant les cicatrices de ses poignets, souvenirs indélébiles de sa tentative de suicide.

\- Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, à un moment ou à un autre... ajouta t'il. Je n'aurai pas du m'ouvrir les veines, pas alors que Kadaj et Yazoo avaient besoin de moi. C'est Kadaj qui m'a sauvé, alors qu'il n'avait encore que dix ans. Que pensez vous qu'il ait pu ressentir à me voir ensanglanté ? Il n'était qu'un enfant...

Sephiroth songea à un autre enfant, à peine plus âgé que Kadaj, qui lui aussi avait trouvé un être cher en bien mauvais état mais qui n'avait pas eu le loisir de le sauver, qui avait été obligé de mettre un terme à son existence.

\- C'est une chose des plus douloureuses à vivre. Murmura t'il en réponse avant de quitter la chambre pour éviter de devoir répondre à des questions.

Fuir de la sorte n'avait rien de très glorieux, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de poursuivre cette conversation qui prenait un tour des plus désagréable.

A suivre


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 20**

 _An 2012_

Sand se matérialisa brusquement devant Tseng et l'examina longuement, les sourcils froncés, avant de s'incliner devant lui. Une marque de respect qu'il n'accordait qu'à peu de gens et qui sembla mettre le turk mal à l'aise.

\- Tianzhu... murmura le dragon d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Plus personne ne m'appelle ainsi Sand. Soupira Tseng en se reculant un peu.

Sand haussa les épaules. Son regard marron affronta celui de Tseng. Même s'il respectait l'homme et le connaissait depuis très longtemps, son obstination naturelle le poussa à ne pas tenir compte du propos.

\- Pour moi tu seras toujours Tianzhu. Dit il en se redressant.

Tseng le fixa avec un air de reproche.

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu tiens la promesse que nous nous étions fait ? Nous devions laisser le passé derrière nous...

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais révéler ton secret ! Protesta Sand d'un ton blessé. Je ne trahirai pas notre promesse... c'est seulement que tu me manques et que je préférerai être à tes côtés qu'à ceux de Kadaj ou de ses frères.

\- Es-tu obligé à cela ? Questionna Tseng en réponse.

Sand ne répondit pas sur le champs, les sourcils froncés il prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Plus ou moins... répondit il avec réticence. La déesse tient à ce que nous restions à leurs côtés.

\- Et tu as choisi de rester aux côtés de Yazoo... releva Tseng d'un ton songeur.

\- Peut être... l'avenir nous le dira. J'aviserai en fonction de ta décision. Précisa Sand.

Tseng le regarda avec une lueur de reproche au fond des yeux, il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la réponse.

\- Sand...

\- Non, Tianzhu, inutile de me faire la leçon, tu sais déjà quelle est ma position. Lança Sand avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Tseng laissa échapper un profond soupir et recula jusqu'à un siège où il prit place les yeux fermés.

La position de Sand allait lui compliquer la vie, et surtout compliquer son choix concernant Yazoo. Même si le dragon s'en était défendu, il n'était pas dupe, Sand n'avait pas choisi Yazoo par hasard, il se doutait visiblement de la réalité des choses.

Mais quoi que s'imagine le dragon, Tseng n'était pas disposé à laisser qui que ce soit influer sur ses choix. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à prendre seul ses décisions et à ne pas se laisser influencer, il n'allait pas changer de comportement, pas à son âge.

La seule chose qui soit en mesure de le rassurer pour l'heure était sans doute la certitude que le dragon n'allait pas dévoiler de façon imprudente leur passé commun. S'il en avait parlé à qui que ce soit il l'aurait prévenu. Seuls la déesse et ses proches savaient ce qu'il en était et c'était très bien ainsi. Puis il réalisa où le dragon était sans doute allé et se leva, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il devait le rejoindre au plus vite, avant qu'il ne se livre à une action qui pourrait leur nuire.

Lorsque Sand se matérialisa à nouveau dans la chambre où reposait Yazoo ce dernier dormait toujours, mais il n'était plus seul, Vincent se trouvait debout près du lit, l'observant en silence.

Sand l'identifia sans peine et se rapprocha de lui sans manifester la moindre contrariété. Il n'était pas fâché de se retrouver face à lui, il avait un compte à régler avec l'immortel. Il lui en voulait depuis de nombreuses années. C'était l'occasion de lui préciser le fond de sa pensée.

\- Cela fait un sacré bout de temps... ça fait quoi de retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Mal. Répondit Vincent sans même tourner la tête vers lui, son attention entièrement tournée vers l'aîné de ses fils. Il avait déjà compris que le dragon cherchait la bagarre et ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la débuter.

\- Tu as manqué à tes parents... continua Sand. Le sais tu seulement ?

\- Je m'en doutais, mais merci d'avoir la délicatesse de me le confirmer. Ironisa Vincent. Je vois que ton caractère ne s'est pas arrangé.

\- Ce n'est pas en étant délicat que j'ai survécu. Répliqua Sand. Et il me semble que c'est pareil pour toi et tes rejetons.

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il réalisait combien ces mots étaient une erreur. Vincent se retourna brusquement, toute patience envolée, et posa sur lui un regard rouge qui tournait déjà au doré lumineux. L'expression du petit fils de Minerva s'était faite sombre.

Tseng entra à son tour dans la chambre à cet instant précis et le regard lumineux de Vincent se tourna vers lui. Il savait à nouveau tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le turk, sur son lien avec le dragon de la terre et il ne se faisait aucune illusion, s'il devait y avoir un affrontement, Tseng serait du côté de Sand.

\- Toujours complices à ce que je vois. Déclara Vincent d'un ton sec.

Tseng secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il se trompait.

\- Non Vincent, pas cette fois, tu es venu à mon secours et à celui d'Elena, que tu le crois ou non, cela compte à mes yeux. Même si tu ne te souvenais pas de qui j'étais vraiment.

Sand laissa échapper un grondement menaçant. Vincent lui fit face à nouveau, se préparant à un éventuel affrontement. Il n'avait pas d'armes, mais il savait se défendre, il n'était pas Chaos pour rien.

La voix de Yazoo s'éleva alors et les figea tous trois sur place. Il avait compris qu'ils allaient se battre avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et cela lui était insupportable.

\- Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cela...

Les regards de Tseng et de Vincent convergèrent vers lui. Il s'était redressé contre la paroi la plus proche et les fixait avec angoisse. Il tremblait nerveusement, à moins que cela ne soit du à la fatigue.

Il secoua la tête et battit des paupières pour ajuster sa vision qui pour le moment était un peu troublée par l'épuisement qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi les trois hommes étaient là, encore moins pourquoi ils étaient visiblement sur le point de s'affronter, mais il était certain de n'avoir aucune envie d'assister à un combat.

\- Sortez tous les deux. Ordonna Vincent d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Tseng hésita, mais le regard de Vincent le dissuada de rester une seconde de plus. Sand lui n'avait aucune intention de partir et continuait à manifester son hostilité. Il était clair qu'il ne sortirait pas sans y être forcé. Le turk ne pouvait pas le laisser agir de la sorte, pas alors que Vincent était presque sur le point de libérer Chaos et que Yazoo n'était visiblement pas en état d'endurer un spectacle de ce genre.

Tseng soupira et défit sa cravate, la laissant couler le long de son cou, puis déboutonna le bouton de son col, sa cravate tomba à terre mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il prit son arme et la pointa sur l'écaille brune qui ornait sa nuque, bien cachée sous sa longue chevelure noire. Son secret le mieux gardé, son fardeau depuis une éternité. Quelque chose que seuls quelques êtres aux pouvoirs puissants pouvaient voir, mais qu'il prenait bien soin de dissimuler malgré tout.

\- Sand, tu sais ce qu'il se passera si je tire ? Questionna t'il d'une voix calme.

Le dragon de la terre se figea, le regard brûlant de fureur, sachant qu'il était coincé, si Tseng tirait sur l'écaille ils perdraient connaissance tous les deux.

\- Tu oserais te servir ainsi de ce que je t'ai offert... gronda t'il.

Tseng secoua la tête avec un air las sur le visage. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler du passé, encore moins d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, mais Sand ne lui laissait pas vraiment d'autre option. Il était fatigué de se taire et de laisser le dragon s'abuser lui même. Sand n'était plus un tout jeune dragon encore fragile et mal en point. Il n'avait plus à le ménager. Sand semblait décidé à régler ses comptes, cela tombait bien, il était tout disposé à lui donner satisfaction à sa manière.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas offert, tu me l'as imposé. Dit il froidement. Je n'en voulais pas, je n'en ai jamais voulu, tu n'as pas fait cela pour moi, tu l'as fait pour toi, parce que j'étais la seule personne en qui tu avais pu placer ta confiance. Parce que j'étais là pour veiller sur toi et que j'ai accompli mon devoir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sacrifier ma vie pour l'un des derniers dragons de la terre connus, mais au lieu de me laisser reposer en paix tu m'as ramené à la vie avec cette écaille. Tu m'as enchaîné à toi, plus solidement que le serment que j'avais prêté. Bien sur, la Déesse m'a libéré de ce serment, mais elle ne pouvait me délivrer de l'immortalité à laquelle tu m'avais condamné.

Un silence pesant salua ses propos. Vincent lui même était surpris par la révélation. Certes, il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre le dragon de la terre et le mystérieux personnage que Minerva avait visiblement décidé de prendre sous sa protection, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Tseng ne tenait pas à en parler et lui n'était pas de ceux qui cherchaient à savoir à tout prix.

Yazoo laissa courir son regard sur chacun des trois hommes, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il en était de Tseng. Il savait déjà que l'homme qui l'attirait était bien plus âgé que lui, mais il découvrait soudain qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point. Il riva son regard vert sur Tseng, partagé entre l'admiration et la consternation.

Sand, durement touché par les propos, laissa échapper un bref sanglot et se concentra pour fuir, mais Yazoo fut plus rapide que lui et l'enlaça avant qu'il ne le puisse.

\- Il ne voulait pas te faire de peine Sand. Affirma t'il.

Sand fut surpris par ce geste, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'argenté se soucie de son chagrin, pas après l'attitude qu'il avait eu envers lui.

Il essaya de se libérer, mais les mains fines de Yazoo ne lâchaient pas prise, malgré sa fatigue il tenait bon et retenait Sand.

Finalement le dragon décida de partir autrement et de regagner la rivière de la vie, il pensait ainsi échapper à l'étreinte, mais Yazoo se retrouva entraîné lui aussi.

Tseng et Vincent se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre et échangèrent un regard soucieux. Ils se doutaient déjà d'où le dragon et le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avaient bien pu partir et ils n'avaient envie ni l'un ni l'autre de s'y rendre. Ils savaient également qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix. Si Sand ne ramenait pas Yazoo ils allaient devoir les rejoindre pour récupérer l'argenté et apaiser le dragon.

Dans la rivière de la vie Sand considéra avec surprise celui qui était venu avec lui, bien malgré eux. Yazoo semblait au bord de la panique devant ce lieu inconnu si différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie, à moins que certains détails ne lui fassent penser au laboratoire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés enroula ses bras autour de son buste en frissonnant d'angoisse. La blancheur et le dépouillement du lieu où il venait d'arriver le terrifiait sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait la sensation étrange de déjà le connaître et de devoir en partir au plus vite. Une étrange certitude de ne pas avoir terminé quelque chose lui venait. Mais que n'avait il pas terminé ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il sentait des images dont il ne savait pas la provenance naître en lui, il voyait un homme aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait avec attention, un autre aux cheveux bruns et à l'air ironique, un troisième blond et craintif... ils lui étaient à la fois familiers et inconnus de lui. L'homme aux cheveux noirs faisait naître le même sentiment que Tseng, le brun lui faisait peur et le blond lui donnait envie de le protéger. Il le rendait triste également.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna t'il en tendant la main en direction des trois hommes qui n'existaient que dans son esprit et que Sand ne pouvait voir. Sa main retomba et il noua à nouveau ses bras autour de son torse. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Sous le regard du dragon le corps de Yazoo se mit à luire d'une lueur dorée, tandis que des ailes transparentes se dessinaient dans son dos.

\- Que m'arrive t'il ? Souffla Yazoo avec angoisse.

Loin de là Shane qui se trouvait dans la salle des cuves vit avec inquiétude le corps de Niula être agité d'un long tremblement. Malgré sa fatigue, il ne se ménageait guère depuis quelques jours, il se rapprocha aussitôt et entra en contact avec son ami.

« Niula, que se passe t'il ? »

« Il se réveille ! Il est bien celui que j'attendais Shane ! Je dois le rejoindre ! »

Shane fronça les sourcils. Niula lui avait longuement parlé de celui qu'il attendait en effet, et lui avait avoué son espoir de le voir revenir dans le corps de l'un des argentés, mais il avait espéré quand à lui que ce serait un autre que l'un des frères élevés en cobayes.

« Ne nous emballons pas, il est trop tôt pour en être certains... ne m'avais tu pas dit que... »

« Si, mais je me trompais, cette fois, je n'ai plus aucun doute, c'est Yazoo qui a reçu l'âme du bienveillant ! »

Shane soupira et regarda en direction de l'autre cuve, celui qui s'y trouvait restait sans réaction, soit il était endormi soit il avait décidé de ne pas se manifester.

« Va le rejoindre si tu en es si certain... mais reste prudent. » émit il à l'intention de Niula.

Il savait fort bien qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir son ami de toute manière, cela faisait une éternité que l'envoyé d'une autre planète visitée par Jenova rêvait de revoir celui qu'il désignait sous le terme de bienveillant.

Il aurait sans doute du se sentir heureux pour Niula, celui qu'il nommait le bienveillant l'avait recueilli pour un temps et lui avait donné le sentiment d'être apprécié et en sécurité, mais cela n'avait été au final qu'une illusion si l'on considérait la façon dont Niula avait été au final sacrifié. Bien sur Niula affirmait que le bienveillant s'était opposé à ce sacrifice, mais nul n'avait tenu compte de son avis. Cet être que Niula décrivait comme quelqu'un de doux censé porter la paix et la prospérité à leur peuple était peut être traité comme une chose précieuse, mais on ne lui accordait guère de crédit lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre une décision, c'était du moins l'opinion que s'était forgé Shane en écoutant les propos de Niula.

Non, Shane ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de savoir un autre être de ce genre sur le sol de Gaïa Il ne voyait pas quel intérêt avait eu la rivière de la vie à le faire renaître dans le corps de Yazoo. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait le pouvoir d'apporter paix et prospérité sur Gaïa, pas en étant né en tant qu'argenté. Personne n'y croirait une seule seconde, d'ailleurs nul sur Gaïa n'avait jamais entendu parler des bienveillants, ces êtres aux plumes dorées étaient peut être vénérés sur le monde d'origine de Niula, mais il en allait autrement ici.

Si Yazoo était un bienveillant, ce que Shane avait un peu de mal à croire, après avoir vu ce qu'il était capable de faire, il serait d'autant plus vulnérable et il faudrait le protéger encore plus que ses frères. Un surcroît de soucis dont Shane se serait bien passé.

« Nous serons là pour lui. » émit doucement celui qui reposait dans l'autre cuve.

Shane eut un triste sourire et se garda bien de répondre. Celui qui venait de parler était plein de bonne volonté, mais il était depuis sa naissance gardé en cuve, il avait certes réussi à grandir, par quel miracle, Shane n'en savait rien, mais il était certain d'une chose, cela avait plus que certainement mis à mal son système immunitaire, sans parler de sa musculature pratiquement inexistante et sa sortie de cuve serait un moment des plus délicats. Survivrait il seulement si on l'en sortait ? S'il survivait, combien de temps lui faudrait il pour acquérir assez de force et de résistance pour être confronté au monde extérieur ?

Évitant de le regarder pour ne pas l'alarmer il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, il en traversa une seconde avant de rejoindre ses quartiers, évitant également de poser le regard sur les cuves qu'il avait subtilisé au nez et à la barbe de Reeve et des membres du WRO. Ceux qui y reposaient devaient être cachés encore un certain temps.

Shane s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa chambre, écrasé par le poids des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules et par le chagrin qui le submergeait à nouveau.

Bientôt il allait dévoiler certaines choses à des gens qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout et il ne savait comment ils allaient le prendre.  
Accepteraient ils de le croire ou au contraire ne voudraient pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire ? Comment serait il accueilli ? Il était si différent d'eux... si banalement humain... pas même amélioré au mako... il avait bien appris à manier des armes, il était passé maître dans plusieurs disciplines, mais il ne saurait pas se comparer à ceux à qui il devait faire ces révélations.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux, cherchant le refuge dans le sommeil, fuyant pour un temps l'angoisse que faisait naître en lui l'évocation d'un futur de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus incertain.

Dans son sommeil il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui même, comme le faisait également celui qui se trouvait dans la cuve voisine de celle de Niula. Mais sur les lèvres de l'individu enfermé dans la cuve était posé un sourire plein d'espoir.

 _A suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 21**

 _An 2012_

Dans la rivière de la vie Sand considérait Yazoo avec perplexité, jamais encore il n'avait été en présence d'un être pareil, les deux ailes aux plumes dorées et lumineuses qui se déployaient à présent dans son dos étaient certes magnifiques, mais elles étaient également quelque chose d'inconnu et Sand n'avait jamais aimé les choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Grogna t'il en se reculant avec prudence et en se préparant à devoir se transformer en vitesse si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Yazoo tourna vers lui un regard effrayé, Sand réalisa alors que le jeune homme était aussi angoissé et désorienté par la situation que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla Yazoo en frissonnant de tout son corps et en se repliant sur lui même, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse, tandis que ses ailes s'abaissaient jusqu'au sol avant de disparaître.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce dernier phénomène, comme en réponse à la question de Sand un tourbillon se forma autour de Yazoo, l'entraînant loin du dragon, étourdi par le phénomène Yazoo ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit le tourbillon s'était dissipé et il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu de lui, une vaste plaine herbeuse et déserte. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il faisait là, une silhouette lumineuse, quelque peu imprécise, se matérialisa devant lui, dessinant l'aspect d'un jeune homme mince et délicat dont les traits restaient flous, Yazoo était incapable de déterminer la couleur de ses yeux ou celle de ses cheveux, mais il eut pourtant l'impression de le voir clairement lui adresser un sourire doux et un peu triste. Yazoo eut aussi l'impression curieuse de le connaître, d'être en sécurité avec lui.

Celui qui l'avait entraîné en cet endroit lui laissa un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits puis s'adressa à lui. Sa voix était douce et à nouveau Yazoo eut le sentiment de bien la connaître, pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rencontré qui que ce soit qui ressemble à cet homme.

\- Heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance Yazoo. J'ai attendu très longtemps ta venue au monde, j'aurai pu simplement me fondre en toi, ne plus faire qu'un avec l'être en devenir que tu étais avant même que celle qui t'a mis au monde ne ressente la première contraction. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je tenais à ce que nous restions distincts, je voulais voir ce que tu deviendrais, continuer à exister tel que j'étais lors de ma précédente vie. Je suis triste de voir que tu aspires à disparaître... c'est une erreur que j'ai commise, mais une fois mort, alors que je ne pouvais revenir en arrière, j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort, que j'avais abandonné mon peuple alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de moi. Je suis venu te demander de choisir la vie. Toi, tu es celui à qui je confie mes pouvoirs et l'espoir que j'avais d'être utile... Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accomplir grand chose, j'ai contribué à la destruction de mon propre monde en renonçant à vivre après avoir perdu les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, je tenais à te parler afin d'être certain que tu ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Même si tu doutes, même si la vie te semble dure et que tu crois ne plus avoir la moindre utilité, je t'en prie, ne baisse pas les bras, continue à vivre et à faire de ton mieux. Tant qu'il y aura une personne pour qui tu sois important, continue à vivre. Si tu ne le fais pas tu le regretteras, comme je l'ai regretté après avoir perdu la vie.

Yazoo l'écouta attentivement, ne sachant trop que penser des propos. La voix douce de l'homme l'apaisait, ce qu'il lui demandait lui donnait envie de répondre positivement mais en même temps cela lui faisait peur. L'autre n'avait visiblement pas pris assez de temps pour découvrir ce qu'il était, il ignorait sans doute ce qu'il avait fait.

L'homme aux traits incertains effleura le front de Yazoo de ses lèvres, lui adressa un autre sourire, plus triste encore.

\- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, alors que tu n'as pas demandé à prendre ma suite, mais si tu voulais bien accepter, ce serait comme une nouvelle vie pour moi. Surtout, si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, profite de chaque seconde avec cette personne, profite de chaque seconde avec tous ceux qui te sont chers, fais tout ton possible pour qu'ils sachent combien tu les aimes, combien ils te sont précieux. Je n'ai pas osé le faire avec les deux êtres dont j'étais le plus proche, mon protecteur et mon protégé, et lorsqu'ils sont morts je me suis noyé dans les regrets.

\- Mais qui êtes vous ? Demanda Yazoo.

\- Là où je suis né mes parents me nommèrent Sylen, mais après la sortie de mes ailes il n'y eut plus que mon protecteur et celui que j'ai tenté de protéger pour m'appeler ainsi, les autres me désignaient sous le nom de bienveillant. Je suis le passé, tu es l'avenir. Tu es celui qui prend ma relève, je ne suis pas toi, tu n'es en rien semblable à celui que j'étais, mais ton âme fait suite à la mienne, ton corps abrite les mêmes forces que le mien, les mêmes pouvoirs... Je t'ai attendu longtemps Yazoo, je ne voulais pas disparaître sans te parler, sans te mettre en garde...

Les yeux clairs de Sylen se perdirent dans le vide, alors qu'il repensait à cette époque. Il était le fils d'un couple d'ailes brunes, la catégorie la plus basse et méprisée de leur peuple, jusqu'à l'apparition de ses ailes il avait du endurer le même traitement que ses parents, tout le monde étant persuadé qu'il ne pourrait être différent d'eux. Mais il avait dévoilé des ailes dorées et on l'avait arraché à sa famille, à sa vie, à tout ce qu'il connaissait. On l'avait confié à un homme aux ailes noires et rouges, qu'on avait désigné pour être son protecteur et qui, de rude gardien était devenu un compagnon protecteur et aimant, avant de succomber, victime de celle que leur peuple avait accueilli. Sylen se souvenait du magnifique palais dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu'à son dernier jour, une prison dorée qu'il aurait volontiers abandonnée sans regrets, si cela avait pu préserver les vies de ceux qui lui étaient si chers,Telfer et Niula.

Yazoo respecta son silence, il avait lui même encore du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il peinait à y croire, c'était si surprenant... pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre se tenait, expliquait certaines choses. Cela rendait la situation bien pire, il se devait d'être honnête, de dire la vérité, quoi que cela puisse entraîner pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, écrasé par la culpabilité. Sylen avait attendu en vain, il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, encore un qu'il allait décevoir... il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, les réprima avec peine.

\- Je suis navré... murmura t'il. Vos espoirs étaient vains, vous avez transmis vos pouvoirs à la mauvaise personne, mais si je disparais ils pourront trouver quelqu'un de plus convenable.

Tiré de ses souvenirs Sylen le fixa en silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Non Yazoo, il n'y a pas d'erreur, je ne me suis pas trompé, tu es celui qu'il fallait.

\- Je suis faible... objecta Yazoo tristement.

\- La force physique ne fait pas tout, ton esprit et ton cœur aimant sont bien plus importants que tes muscles. Tu as protégé tes frères, malgré tout ce qu'il t'en coûtait. Voila la seule force qui m'importe, et je n'étais pas aussi fort que toi, j'ai baissé les bras, toi non. Répliqua Sylen.

Un silence suivit ces mots, Yazoo sentit soudain les bras de son prédécesseur l'entourer avec douceur.

\- Je dois à présent te renvoyer vers ceux qui t'attendent, je ne peux pas te garder loin d'eux plus longtemps. Ton père va sans doute venir te chercher, j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas, la rivière de la vie n'est pas un lieu pour toi, y rester trop longtemps serait dangereux.

Avant que Yazoo ne puisse lui demander pourquoi Sylen l'avait déjà renvoyé auprès de Sand.

Lorsque Yazoo fit sa réapparition des volutes de brume commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui. Tout d'abord oppressé il se sentit bientôt envahi par l'étrange impression d'être exactement là où il devait être, d'appartenir à cet endroit. Il oublia pour un temps le chagrin qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant qu'il allait décevoir Sylen. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait vraiment là où il devait être, apprécié. Il percevait des présences amicales, comme si les volutes de brume étaient autant de personnes se pressant autour de lui pour l'accueillir et lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Sand fronça les sourcils, jamais encore il n'avait vu la rivière de la vie se comporter ainsi dans cette zone. D'ordinaire elle ne s'attachait aux occupants que dans des endroits bien précis.

Il vit le visage de Yazoo se détendre, les mains fines du jeune homme se poser sur les volutes qui l'entouraient et les effleurer doucement, les tentacules de brume ondulaient sous son contact, comme si la rivière réagissait à ses caresses, le mot n'était pas trop fort, Yazoo semblait bel et bien en train de flatter la brume qui évoluait autour de lui. Peu à peu les couleurs délicates de la brume se renforcèrent, sa luminosité augmenta, et les yeux de Yazoo se mirent à luire du même feu. Cette vision était à la fois magnifique et effrayante aux yeux du dragon. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait il laisser faire ou au contraire arracher Yazoo à l'étreinte de la brume ?

Niula les rejoignit à cet instant et se tendit en voyant ce qu'il se passait, il se précipita et arracha Yazoo aux volutes de brume, malgré les protestations du jeune homme.

\- A quoi penses tu ? Lança Niula à l'intention de Sand. Tu ne te rendais donc pas compte du danger qu'il courrait ? La rivière aurait pu l'absorber !

\- Elle ne fait pas ce genre de choses d'ordinaire. Argumenta Sand mal à l'aise.

Tseng et Vincent apparurent à leur tour, bientôt suivis par Aeris et Minerva en personne que l'activité surprenante de la rivière de la vie avait alarmées.

Comme les volutes de brume revenaient à l'assaut Minerva se tourna vers Vincent.

\- Il ne doit pas rester ici, il n'est pas prêt. Dit elle.

Les mots firent frissonner Yazoo, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Minerva lui adressa un regard impérieux qui le fit taire avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot.

Yazoo se retrouva déposé dans les bras de Vincent qui le ramena dans la chambre et le coucha avec précaution. Une fois dans la sécurité toute relative du lit Yazoo se recroquevilla sur lui même, agité de longs frissons.

Il était bouleversé et secoué par ce qu'il venait de traverser. L'espace d'un instant il s'était senti enfin à sa place, aimé et protégé, il aurait voulu rester encore. Il n'osait cependant pas s'en ouvrir, redoutant les réactions. Si la Déesse elle même lui en refusait le droit, qui était il pour protester ?

« Je ne t'en refuse pas le droit. Protesta Minerva avec douceur, sa voix murmurant dans son crâne. Je dis seulement que le temps n'est pas venu. Lorsque tu auras repris des forces je viendrai te voir et nous parlerons. »

Yazoo ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas remettre en question ce que disait Minerva, mais il n'en ressentait pas moins un terrible manque d'avoir été si vite extrait de la rivière de la vie, un dévorant besoin d'y retourner.

Sous le regard soucieux de Vincent il continua à trembler un long moment avant de finalement sombrer dans le sommeil. Ce ne fut qu'une fois certain qu'il dormait que l'immortel aux yeux rouges s'autorisa enfin à laisser échapper un soupir, entre tristesse et soulagement.

Tseng s'était reculé dans un coin de la chambre, laissant à Vincent le contrôle de la suite. Il aurait pu sortir, il le savait, mais une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas l'avait retenu de le faire.

Vincent se pencha vers l'aîné des trois frères et le couvrit avec soin avant de s'écarter du lit.

Sans se réveiller Yazoo se recroquevilla un peu plus, frissonnant de plus belle.

\- Laissons le se reprendre sans témoins. Souffla Vincent à l'intention de Tseng.

Le chef des turks approuva et ils sortirent tous deux.

Dans la rivière de la vie Minerva tournait en rond dans l'une des pièces de sa maison, le visage sombre et crispé par le soucis.

Il n'entrait pas dans ses projets que Yazoo soit exposé si tôt à l'influence de la rivière, même si cela lui avait permis de vérifier ses soupçons, elle n'en était pas moins désolée et inquiète.

Le jeune homme était encore si fragile, serait il capable de se remettre de cette péripétie qu'il n'aurait pas du vivre ?

Riwan la regardait aller et venir sans intervenir, blotti dans un fauteuil. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle cesse toute seule et vienne se réfugier près de lui, ce qui ne tarderait sans doute pas.

Il se gardait bien de lui dire à quel point lui aussi se faisait du soucis pour leur descendant et redoutait que les propos de Sylen ne suffisent pas à lui rendre le goût de vivre. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Minerva n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre la fatigue, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu un seul instant de repos. Il veillait sans le montrer sur plusieurs des protégés de Minerva et de leurs descendants, et consacrait le reste de son temps à la Déesse. Il avait beau être en dehors de la vie il n'en restait pas moins soumis aux mêmes règles que les vivants, un privilège consenti par Minerva à ses proches, qui était un bienfait la plupart du temps et un problème dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Minerva réalisa soudain son état d'épuisement et s'arrêta devant lui, les sourcils froncés et le visage exprimant de l'inquiétude.

\- Riwan, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi ?

Riwan lui adressa un pâle sourire.

\- Je ne saurai le dire... avoua t'il. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, nos descendants sont bien plus importants pour l'heure, c'est d'eux que tu dois te soucier.

Minerva secoua la tête avec accablement, trop prise par ce qu'il se préparait elle avait négligé son compagnon et s'en voulait.

\- C'est de toi dont je veux me soucier. Viens, allons nous reposer.

Riwan se leva volontiers et la suivit vers leur chambre, il était heureux de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos et plus encore de savoir que Minerva allait en faire autant.

Il s'endormit à peine couché tandis que la déesse qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dormir veillait sur lui avec tendresse.

Riwan était à ses côtés depuis si longtemps qu'elle en oubliait souvent qu'il était né humain et qu'il avait tenu à le rester, même après sa mort. Elle caressa doucement la chevelure du dormeur, en prenant bien garde de ne pas l'éveiller.

Tandis qu'elle le regardait dormir elle ne pensait plus à toutes les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes, ni à tout ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

oOo

Au même instant un homme quittait avec lenteur l'abri de fortune où il s'était tenu pendant de longues minutes. Il était déçu, sa surveillance de la tour Shinra ne lui avait pas fourni les preuves qu'il espérait. Certes il avait vu des argentés, mais ils n'étaient pas celui qu'il attendait. Il se moquait bien de Yazoo, de Loz et de Kadaj, à ses yeux ils n'étaient que des sous-fifres, dangereux certes, mais bien loin de valoir Sephiroth.

L'homme haïssait la Shinra depuis des années et à ses yeux Sephiroth était l'incarnation de ce qu'elle avait de plus mauvais, il était l'homme à abattre, le symbole de cette société qui nuisait à leur monde. Lui n'avait jamais cru qu'il soit réellement mort et ne vivait plus que pour prouver qu'il était bel et bien toujours en vie, bel et bien toujours une menace pour Gaïa.

Cependant, pour vaine qu'était son attente de Sephiroth, il avait tout de même la satisfaction, pour le moins amère, d'être désormais assuré que Rufus Shinra et sa clique mijotaient quelque chose et connaissant ces gens là, ce ne pouvait être que malsain. Il allait devoir les garder à l'œil et tout faire pour dénoncer leurs agissements coupables.

Le fait d'avoir toujours échoué dans ce genre d'entreprise par le passé ne le freinait pas le moins du monde, il s'y consacrait depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et chaque échec, pour cuisant qu'il soit, n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination. Il n'avait encore que trente ans, il était jeune, il était encore capable de réussir ce qu'il avait commencé quinze ans plus tôt alors qu'il n'était qu'un étudiant naïf. A cette époque il avait commis l'erreur d'écrire des articles dans le journal de sa ville où il était en formation, des articles critiquant la Shinra, il ne s'imaginait pas ce que cela allait entraîner pour lui. Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait il était en route pour le front, expédié par les dirigeants du journal à la demande du président de la Shinra pour écrire des articles sur les exploits des soldats d'élite de la Shinra. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'était probablement un aller simple, qu'on ne l'avait envoyé à cet endroit que pour se débarrasser de lui sans se salir les mains. Il avait survécu par miracle, avait réussi à rentrer chez lui mais il n'avait jamais oublié cet épisode de sa vie, ni pardonné.

 _A suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 22**

 _An 2012_

 _Avant le retour de Yazoo_

Kadaj jaillit de la chambre où il tenait compagnie à Loz et fonça vers celle de Yazoo. Lorsque Loz lui avait dit qu'il ne sentait plus la présence de leur frère il avait aussitôt foncé voir ce qu'il en était.

Il ignorait encore ce qui venait de se produire, mais il entendait bien le découvrir au plus vite.

Découvrir que dans la chambre ne se trouvaient que Tseng et Vincent augmenta son sentiment d'angoisse.

Où était passé Yazoo ?

Il posa un regard dur sur les deux hommes. Il ne voulait pas les accuser directement, mais leurs expressions préoccupées le poussait à les soupçonner.

\- Où est mon frère ? Cracha t'il d'un ton agressif.

Tseng lança un regard entendu à Vincent qui soupira.

\- Nous pensons que Sand l'a entraîné par accident dans la rivière de la vie. Expliqua l'immortel aux yeux rouges.

Kadaj en bondit presque. Yazoo était dans la rivière de la vie ? Ce n'était pas bon ! Minerva lui avait dit qu'il faudrait patienter un peu avant d'autoriser son frère le plus âgé à y entrer. Sand n'en ferait jamais d'autre !

\- Il faut aller le chercher ! Il n'était pas censé s'y rendre avant un moment ! Cria t'il.

\- Nous allons le récupérer. Ne panique pas, retourne auprès de Loz, qu'il ne se fasse pas trop de soucis. Dit Vincent avec calme.

Kadaj serra les poings et quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Tseng regarda à nouveau Vincent.

\- Ce garçon nous posera des problèmes, il nous faudra le surveiller.

\- Il se fait du soucis pour son frère, je trouve cela prometteur. Répliqua Vincent.

Tseng le considéra un long moment, sans dire un seul mot, puis quitta la chambre à son tour.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres que nous nous absentons. Dit il simplement avant de passer la porte.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver dans la rivière de la vie, il préférait donc que les autres turks et Rufus soient informés. Il préférait palier à toute éventualité. S'il ne devait pas revenir il préférait que ceux qui comptaient sur lui sachent où il était parti et pourquoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir demandé à Reno, Rude et Elena de le rejoindre dans le bureau de Rufus, Tseng s'y rendit.

Rufus le vit entrer avec un peu de surprise. Il connaissait assez Tseng pour parvenir à décrypter ses expressions, du moins la plupart du temps. Il savait que lorsque le chef des arborait un visage aussi impassible qu'il le faisait à présent, c'était en général mauvais signe.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna Rufus.

\- J'expliquerai tout dans un moment. Répondit simplement Tseng qui ne tenait pas à devoir se répéter.

Rufus n'eut pas le temps de s'irriter de cette réponse les trois autres turks firent leur entrée.

\- Il se passe quoi encore ? Questionna Reno avec une fausse légèreté qui ne trompa personne.

\- Vincent Valentine et moi devons nous rendre dans la rivière de la vie afin d'y rechercher l'un de ses fils qu'un dragon a emporté. Répondit Tseng.

Rufus Shinra accueillit l'information avec calme et détachement. Un calme qui n'était pourtant que de façade. Il était troublé d'entendre Tseng parler de se rendre dans la rivière de la vie comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller dans une ville voisine.

\- Dans la rivière de la vie, rien que ça ? Ironisa Reno. On y organise des visites guidées à présent ? S'il était si facile d'y aller et d'en revenir, cela se saurait.

Tseng garda son calme et dédaigna de répondre.

Rude restait silencieux, il ne voulait pas se mêler de choses de ce genre. La rivière de la vie et toutes les choses du même genre le rendaient nerveux.

Elena regardait Tseng avec une visible angoisse.

\- Ce doit être terriblement dangereux de s'y rendre. Fit elle valoir après une hésitation. Comment comptez vous faire ?

\- Vincent sait comment s'y rendre. Répondit Tseng avec prudence.

Il préférait ne pas se montrer trop bavard. Il y avait des secrets qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi.

Peut être que dans le futur il aurait le loisir d'en dire plus. Mais pour l'heure il était encore trop tôt.

\- Je dois rejoindre Vincent, je ne veux pas le faire attendre. Dit il. Nous devons retrouver son fils au plus vite et le ramener.

Il quitta le bureau sous le regard des quatre autres. Une fois qu'il fut sorti Rufus se tourna vers les turks restant.

\- Retournez à vos occupations, je veux rester seul un moment. Ordonna t'il.

Aucun des trois turks ne songea à discuter, pas même Reno. Ils filèrent tous les trois.

Elena partit de son côté, tandis que Rude et Reno continuèrent à discuter.

\- Tu crois qu'il était sérieux ? Demanda Reno. Qu'ils vont vraiment se rendre dans la rivière de la vie ?

Rude haussa les épaules, un peu contrarié que son partenaire ait envie de parler de ce genre de choses.

\- Je n'en sais rien et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

\- Oh, allez Rudo, c'est tout de même la meilleure de l'année, tu ne trouves pas ? Tseng et Vincent Valentine vont se promener dans la rivière de la vie !

Rude soupira devant l'air presque extatique de son partenaire. Il regrettait d'être venu, et plus encore que Tseng ait éprouvé le besoin de leur dire ce qu'il allait faire. La rivière de la vie n'était pas quelque chose qui regardait les humains d'après lui. Du moins, elle ne les concernait pas tant qu'ils étaient en vie.

\- S'ils le peuvent, qu'ils le fassent, tant qu'ils ne m'en mêlent pas.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas y faire un tour toi aussi Rudo ? Ironisa Reno.

\- Non. Nous irons tous un jour ou l'autre. Je ne suis pas pressé de découvrir à quoi cela ressemble.

Reno fit la moue en entendant cette réponse. Lui était vraiment curieux et avait très envie d'en savoir plus. Il aurait bien demandé à Tseng s'il pouvait être du voyage, mais, comme il se doutait déjà de la réponse, il avait finalement décidé de n'en rien faire.

Peut être qu'il pourrait aller cuisiner un peu Cloud sur le sujet. Après tout le blondinet avait ses entrées dans la rivière de la vie, il aurait peut être des choses à lui apprendre.

Sa curiosité en éveil le poussa vers la chambre où était Cloud. Il abandonna Rude sans attendre, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Kadaj se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il était seul dans une chambre. Il aurait bien aimé rester avec Loz, mais Sephiroth et Vincent avaient dit non. Ils avaient fait valoir que son aîné avait besoin de se reposer, que sa présence troublerait son repos. Shalua avait appuyé leurs propos. Elle aussi estimait que Loz avait besoin de calme et de solitude pour se remettre.

Sur le moment Kadaj les avait détesté pour cette affirmation.

Oser prétendre qu'il pourrait déranger Loz et l'empêcher de dormir !

Il n'était plus un gosse !

Il n'était plus le gamin insupportable qui avait fait tant de mal...

Il avait été à deux doigts de leur répondre vertement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard inquiet, terriblement las et douloureux de Loz.

Son indignation était alors retombée.

Son frère souffrait et lui n'y prêtait pas assez attention, comme par le passé.

Honteux il s'était laissé refouler hors de la chambre, avait accepté d'en prendre une autre, non loin de celle qu'il venait de quitter.

Il s'y était douché rapidement, après avoir déposé son habit dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bains il avait découvert les quatre dragons qui l'attendaient.

Le visage de Soren exprimait du remords. Kadaj s'était tendu, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. Comme si la courte disparition de Yazoo et l'état de Loz n'était pas suffisant... qu'allait il lui arriver encore ?

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Minerva nous demande de revenir vers elle pour un temps. Avait répondu Soren d'un ton doux. Elle a besoin de nous. Tu vas devoir rester seul ici.

A son expression triste on devinait que devoir partir et laisser Kadaj lui pesait.

Kadaj l'avait fort bien compris et s'était rapproché de lui. Il avait posé les mains sur les joues du dragon. Il ne se permettait pas souvent de geste de ce genre, mais là il lui apparaissait clairement que Soren en avait besoin.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de vous rappeler à elle. Avait il dit.

\- Elle a toujours de bonnes raisons. Avait approuvé Sand. Et elle n'aime pas attendre.

Kadaj avait ignoré la provocation pour regarder les deux autres dragons. La même tristesse se lisait dans le regard clair d'Ajilu. Cela avait peiné et réconforté Kadaj tout à la fois. Visiblement Loz avait déjà conquis le cœur du dragon des airs. C'était en soi une bonne nouvelle, mais cela lui causait un peu de souffrance en même temps.

Le dragon des eaux se tenait en retrait, lui aussi affichait un air triste, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il venait de la Terre et y avait laissé l'humain à qui il s'était lié. Cette séparation lui pesait visiblement.

Kadaj ne comprenait pas pourquoi Minerva lui imposait une telle épreuve, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions à la Déesse. Elle avait beau être son ancêtre, il préférait se montrer prudent. Si elle voulait tenir le dragon vert loin de celui à qui il était lié, c'était qu'elle avait des raisons, une fois de plus.

A présent, plusieurs heures après cet instant, seul dans son lit et dans sa chambre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kadaj ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Il avait bien trop de choses en tête. Tellement de projets.

Certes, son but premier était de renouer avec ses frères, mais pas seulement.

Tout ce temps passé avec Angeal et Zack lui avait donné l'envie de se faire pardonner.

Cette nuit était peut être le moment idéal pour commencer à mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait prévu.

Oui... il ne pourrait rêver mieux. Les dragons étaient auprès de Minerva, il avait donc le champs libre pour agir à sa guise. Il ne les mettrait pas en danger.

Déterminé Kadaj se releva avec précaution, sans faire de bruits. il se composa une tenue qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu dans les rues de la ville. Une fois vêtu à sa convenance il quitta la chambre.

Il s'était préparé à devoir éviter des gardes pour sortir du bâtiment, mais à sa grande surprise il ne rencontra personne sur sa route.

Il se retrouva donc dehors en un temps record et laissa échapper un soupir où se mêlaient le soulagement et l'agacement. Cela lui facilitait la tâche, mais lui laissait tout de même un certain sentiment de malaise. Ses frères étaient ils en sécurité dans cet endroit ?

Il se rassura de son mieux en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Vincent et Sephiroth s'y trouvaient eux aussi, s'il y avait du danger ils seraient à même d'intervenir. Ils protégeraient Loz et Yazoo.

Baissant la visière de sa casquette bas sur son front, remontant son col, il se prépara à se mettre en marche. Il était si concentré sur son but qu'il ne remarqua pas la forme qui quitta le bâtiment peu après lui et se mit à le suivre sans se montrer. Celui ou celle qui le pistait savait se fondre dans les ombres, Kadaj ne se rendit compte de rien. Ni Kadaj, ni la personne qui le suivait, ne réalisa qu'une troisième personne les regardait s'éloigner du bâtiment de la Shinra sans bouger d'une cachette qui permettait de voir tous ceux qui sortaient du bâtiment.

Même s'il n'était pas revenu dans les lieux depuis des années Kadaj savait fort bien où aller. Il n'avait pas oublié la route à suivre. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et atteignit sa destination sans encombre.

Comme il s'y était préparé, face à lui il n'y avait que des vestiges. Personne n'avait cherché à reconstruire le monument qu'ils avaient détruit, ses frères et lui. Les débris n'avaient même pas été déblayés.

Il resta un long moment à contempler le tas de gravas. Il sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Ils n'auraient pas du... cette destruction n'avait servi à rien en plus, Jenova n'était pas cachée à cet endroit.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste brusque. Il n'était pas temps de se lamenter. Il n'était pas venu pour ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, pas plus pour se pleurer sur ses erreurs passées.

Fermant les yeux il se concentra sur ses pouvoirs et les déclencha sans hésiter.

Sa puissance se déploya, dans le but de restaurer le monument tel qu'il était à l'origine. C'était une action longue qui l'occupa jusqu'au lever du jour.

Toujours dissimulée dans un coin sombre, la personne qui l'avait accompagné sans se montrer le laissa faire, observant sans rien dire les efforts du jeune homme, appréciant le résultat.

Lorsque le soleil se montra Kadaj avait terminé de restaurer ce qui avait été détruit. Épuisé il se laissa tomber à genoux, il avait tiré sur ses réserves d'énergie jusqu'à les vider presque entièrement.

Dans le recoin où elle se tenait la personne qui le surveillait hésita, puis resta cachée.

Au bout d'un moment Kadaj redressa la tête et contempla le mémorial. Il ne ressentit aucune fierté, seulement du soulagement. Il avait réussi. Bien sur, il savait que cela n'effacerait pas le mal causé, mais il se sentait tout de même un peu mieux de l'avoir fait.

Il se redressa péniblement, vacilla et parvint à trouver son équilibre, non sans peine. Il se sentait totalement vidé. Le chemin pour rentrer serait bien plus long et pénible que l'aller. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas à endurer un sermon à l'arrivée.

Pas à pas il parcourut la distance qui le séparait du bâtiment où étaient ses frères. Sans se douter qu'il était toujours suivi. La personne ne le perdait pas de vue.

Kadaj se demandait comment ils réagiraient en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Seraient ils fiers de lui ou contrariés ? Allaient ils le féliciter ou lui faire la leçon ?

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas arriver un petit groupe de personnes. Il ne se rendit compte de leur présence qu'une fois encerclé. Celui ou celle qui le suivait les avait vu arriver, mais n'avait pas jugé utile d'intervenir immédiatement, se contentant d'observer.

Kadaj se tendit, pressentant des ennuis. Il était trop fatigué pour se battre efficacement et avait épuisé ses réserves d'énergie, il ne pourrait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent. Si vous vouliez me dépouiller vous avez choisi la mauvaise personne. Lâcha t'il avec une pointe d'ironie nettement perceptible.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ton argent, espèce de monstre. Laissa tomber l'un des individus.

Kadaj soupira et réprima une grimace. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il aurait eu trop de chance s'il était seulement tombé sur des gens cherchant à voler.

Dans l'ombre la personne fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait pas. Comment ces gens avaient ils eu connaissance de la présence de Kadaj ? Personne ne s'était approché de la place au cours de sa surveillance. Était-il possible qu'ils aient été informés ? Mais par qui ? Pourquoi les envoyer s'en prendre à Kadaj ?

\- Faites vite, je suis pressé. Les provoquait Kadaj au même instant.

Il savait que cela n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais il était trop fatigué pour se montrer prudent.

Il se moquait d'être frappé ou tué, c'était sans importance à ses yeux. Il avait mérité ce qui allait se produire. En vérité, c'était peut être même ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir en pleine nuit. Ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de son être. Croiser des gens comme eux et recevoir un châtiment bien mérité.

Alors que les hommes qui l'encerclaient s'apprêtaient à se lancer à l'attaque une détonation retentit. Une balle frappa le sol entre les pieds de celui qui visiblement les menait. Les hommes et Kadaj se figèrent de surprise.

Ils regardèrent ensuite dans la direction d'où provenait le tir.

Un homme en costume sombre se tenait dans l'ombre d'un immeuble. Sa main tenait fermement une arme à feu encore fumante. Celui qui veillait sur Kadaj depuis des heures avait finalement décidé d'intervenir. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le jeune homme soit blessé, cela entraînerait des conséquences fâcheuses et il le savait.

Les hommes qui encerclaient Kadaj hésitèrent. Ils étaient partagés entre l'envie d'en découdre et la prudence. L'homme en costume sombre était peut être accompagné, même s'il semblait seul pour le moment. Il était de plus visiblement sur de lui et savait viser. Son premier tir avait été un avertissement.

\- C'est un turk ! Cria l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ce ne peut pas être un turk, pourquoi protégerait il un monstre ? Protesta un autre.

\- On s'en fout, filons d'ici. Décida le chef. Il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter aux turks, ces gars là sont de vrais malades.

Lui et ses hommes se retirèrent sans perdre de temps. S'ils n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à un individu seul et fatigué, ils ne tenaient pas à affronter plus de monde.

Kadaj les regarda fuir puis se tourna vers son mystérieux sauveur.

\- Montrez vous ! Dit il avec un peu d'agressivité.

Il ne savait pas qui se tenait dans l'ombre, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le remercier. Il ne lui avait rien demandé après tout. Surtout, il ne ressentait aucune reconnaissance vis à vis de lui.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas cherché volontairement à se faire agresser, il s'y serait pris autrement, mais il aurait accepté la chose. Il avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui... il avait plus que mérité ce que les hommes qui venaient de fuir voulaient lui faire.

Une fois de plus le profond dégoût qu'il ressentait à son encontre lui revint tout entier. Restaurer le mémorial n'effaçait pas ses fautes passées. Rien ne le pourrait jamais.

 _A suivre_


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 23**

 _An 2012_

Elena quitta sa chambre, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées désagréables lui passaient par la tête.

Elle n'avait pas encore de certitude, mais le comportement de Tseng envers Yazoo lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Son instinct de femme amoureuse lui soufflait qu'elle avait un rival en la personne du jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

Elle avait tout d'abord repoussé cette éventualité, Tseng ne pouvait pas s'éprendre d'un être pareil !

Yazoo était un ennemi, un monstre, et surtout, surtout, il était un homme, même s'il avait un aspect délicat et séduisant.

Mais... et si malgré tout, cet individu cherchait à aguicher Tseng ? S'il entendait l'entraîner sur une mauvaise voie ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?

Brusquement une idée lui était venue, si elle coupait les cheveux de Yazoo il perdrait certainement beaucoup de son charme et Tseng ne serait plus tenté.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Munie de ciseaux elle se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Yazoo. En bonne turk qu'elle était, elle savait se déplacer sans faire de bruits.

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'immobilisa à côté du lit.

Comme elle l'avait prévu Yazoo était seul, personne ne veillait sur lui. Elle avait eu un moment de doute en découvrant que la lumière était restée allumée, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, mais Yazoo était bel et bien profondément endormi. Soit la dernière personne à être passé le voir avait oublié d'éteindre en partant, soit Yazoo lui même avait rallumé et laissé ainsi. Ce qui facilitait grandement les projets de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle venait lui couper les cheveux, pas le blesser physiquement. Imaginer le choc qu'il aurait à son réveil, lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux il découvrirait les mèches de sa chevelure éparpillées autour de lui, qu'il constaterait le désastre, lui suffisait.

Un sourire satisfait se posa sur les lèvres d'Elena. Assurant la paire de ciseaux entre ses doigts elle se pencha vers sa cible. Avant d'agir elle se donna quelques secondes pour examiner le dormeur.

Franchement, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien attirer Tseng chez lui. Pour sa part elle ne le trouvait pas du tout séduisant. Il avait maigri depuis leur première rencontre. Ainsi penchée sur lui elle voyait très clairement la façon dont la perte de poids faisait ressortir l'angle de ses pommettes. Il avait de plus la peau bien trop pâle, presque translucide.

Yazoo ne se réveilla pas, Shalua lui avait fait prendre un calmant avant de le laisser. Contrairement à Loz et à Kadaj il ne s'était jamais habitué, ils faisaient toujours effet sur lui.

Elena cessa son examen, elle avait beaucoup à faire pour priver le dormeur de sa trop longue chevelure. Elle entendait bien la couper à ras, cela prendrait du temps.

\- Ne faites pas cela. Dit une voix dans son dos.

Elena se retourna vivement, se maudissant de s'être montrée trop confiante. Certaine que tout le monde dormait, elle avait négligé de tirer le verrou.

Sur le seuil se tenait Loz. Le colosse avait senti sa présence, perçu ses sentiments et s'en était alarmé. Malgré ses blessures et sa fatigue il s'était levé, négligeant le fauteuil, et dirigé vers la chambre de son frère, aussi vite que cela lui était possible. Tout en parcourant, avec peine, la distance qui le séparait de la chambre de Yazoo, il priait pour arriver à temps.

Il ne savait pas ce que la jeune femme prévoyait de faire à son frère, mais au vu des sentiments négatifs qu'il avait pu capter, il redoutait le pire. Après tout elle n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus, alors qu'il était désarmé, qu'il ne faisait rien qui puisse la pousser à cela. Si elle détestait autant Yazoo, que pouvait elle bien vouloir lui faire ?

L'angoisse de Loz était plus forte que sa douleur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Yazoo à nouveau, pas déjà, pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver.

Lorsqu'il poussa enfin la porte, il fut soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée, et plus encore de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas trop tard. Elena était certes penchée vers Yazoo, mais elle n'avait pas encore agi. Elle jubilait, de plaisir anticipé, n'avait pas encore utilisé les ciseaux qu'elle avait en main.

Il intervint sans attendre, par quelques mots.

Il se moquait bien que son intervention puisse le mettre en danger, seul Yazoo comptait à ses yeux.

Elena lui fit face, le regard étréci par la contrariété.

Loz était le dernier qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Elle le pensait hors d'état de nuire, tout aussi drogué par des calmants que son frère, vu son état. Le voir debout face à elle, comme si de rien n'était, la mettait en rage.

Plus que tout, elle était furieuse de n'avoir pas eu la prudence de se munir de son arme, de n'avoir qu'une paire de ciseaux pour se défendre face à lui.

C'était une négligence qui allait sans doute lui coûter cher.

Le regard de Loz ne la quittait pas, il semblait triste et fatigué, ses épaules étaient basses, il se tenait légèrement voûté. Il portait pour tout vêtement un short, fourni par Rude, qui lui allait tout juste. Le reste de son corps était dénudé, offert aux regards, excepté les parties recouvertes de bandages ou de pansements. Même blessé et ainsi orné, il restait magnifique et très impressionnant. Il était bien plus séduisant que Yazoo, de l'avis d'Elena. Une mortelle séduction, tout en lui parlait de force brute, de muscles et de danger aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Elena calcula ses chances de réussir à quitter la chambre. Loz se tenait entre elle et la porte, sa silhouette massive ne serait pas évidente à contourner.

Loz sentait la peur de la jeune femme et cela le peinait. Il fit un pas sur le côté afin de libérer le passage, de lui donner l'occasion de sortir.

Elena ne se fit pas prier, oubliant ses projets concernant Yazoo, elle fonça vers la porte, les ciseaux levés, pour palier à toute éventualité. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Loz.

Loz ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle soit sortie pour sortir à son tour.

Elena s'éloignait déjà, tout en jetant des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, afin de vérifier qu'il ne la poursuivait pas. Elle avait fait disparaître la paire de ciseaux dans l'une de ses poches, mais gardait la main dessus, par prudence.

Elle se rassura très vite, si Loz était lui aussi sorti, il ne faisait pas mine de la suivre. Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, qu'il venait de refermer. Il la fixait sans bouger, son corps puissant tremblait légèrement.

Malgré elle Elena ralentit son déplacement et se tordit le cou pour l'étudier.

Loz sentit soudain sa jambe blessée se dérober sous lui, tomba sans pouvoir se retenir, heurtant le sol rudement, avec un grognement. La chute brutale n'était pas sans conséquences.

Une fois à terre il sentit que sa blessure venait de se rouvrir et de se mettre à saigner. La douleur intense, que cela éveillait en lui, lui fit serrer les dents. Il avait mal à hurler, mais ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Très vite le bandage que lui avait fait Shalua se teinta de rouge.

Elena s'en rendit compte et cessa tout à fait de marcher. Elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il serait sans doute plus prudent pour elle de le laisser se débrouiller, après tout il avait eu la force de marcher jusqu'à là, il pouvait donc le faire encore.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la voix de Shalua s'éleva derrière elle.

\- Que se passe t'il ici ? Loz !

Elena se figea, la situation lui échappait totalement. Non seulement elle n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais à présent le docteur Rui savait qu'elle était là. Qu'elle avait poussé Loz à se lever et à marcher, même si elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il le fasse, qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il reste dans sa chambre, bien tranquillement.

Elle serra les poings de rage. Les membres du trio ne feraient donc rien d'autre que lui gâcher la vie ? Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas morts ? Le monde n'avait pas besoin d'eux ! Tout le monde se porterait bien mieux s'ils avaient disparus !

Crispée elle se prépara à entendre Loz la dénoncer, dévoiler à Shalua ce qu'il avait surpris, mais à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas ce qu'il fit.

\- J'avais entendu du bruit dans le couloir, j'ai voulu aller voir. Affirma Loz à l'intention de Shalua.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Elena.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...

Elena se retourna tout à fait, ébahie par ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi la couvrait il de la sorte ? Était il donc fou ? Il l'avait vue, les ciseaux à la main, penchée sur son précieux frère, il ne pouvait pas s'être mépris sur ses intentions, il n'était pas stupide à ce point.

Shalua elle ne perdait pas de temps à se poser des questions, elle se penchait déjà sur Loz, très inquiète de la blessure qui s'était rouverte.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable... soupira t'elle.

\- Je sais... répondit Loz d'un ton contrit, je n'ai pas réfléchi, la force de l'habitude.

Il n'essaya pas de dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait, il ne l'était pas et le referait sans hésiter. Il avait bien trop manqué à protéger Yazoo par le passé. Il ne voulait plus rester à l'abri, pendant que son frère était en danger.

\- Elena ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Allez me chercher mon matériel, je dois le soigner au plus vite ! Cria Shalua.

Bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie, la turk blonde fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle revint sur ses pas et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Shalua, dont elle ressortit, portant le nécessaire.

Elle resta ensuite à proximité, assez loin cependant pour ne pas gêner Shalua.

La scientifique défit le bandage imbibé de sang, secoua la tête devant ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je vais devoir recoudre cette fois. Dit elle à Loz.

Elle fouilla sa sacoche, à la recherche d'un anesthésiant local, rageant de ne pas le trouver assez vite.

\- Inutile, l'arrêta Loz, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Shalua secoua la tête à nouveau, contrariée, mais ne chercha pas à argumenter avec son patient, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en discussions stériles. Au lieu de cela elle prépara ce dont elle aurait besoin et se mit au travail.

Tout en recousant Loz elle se prit à songer que lorsqu'elle s'était engagée envers la WRO, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à effectuer des soins de ce genre. Certes, elle avait une formation médicale, qu'elle avait suivi pour augmenter ses connaissances, mais cela n'était en rien sa spécialité première. Elle préférait qu'on la voit comme une combattante aguerrie et une scientifique, mais ces derniers temps elle semblait vouée à tout autre chose.

Bien sur, il n'était pas déplaisant d'avoir à soigner un si beau représentant de la gent masculine, mais elle espérait tout de même qu'il ne nécessiterait pas trop souvent ce genre de services. Quoi qu'il en soit, et bien qu'il faudrait à Rufus Shinra, et à sa clique, lui fournir des habits, elle devait bien reconnaître que le spectacle était plaisant. À l'instar de son aîné Lochan, Loz était un beau spécimen masculin.

Elle se prit à penser que, finalement, si cela pouvait l'amener à voir aussi souvent des hommes aussi magnifiques, dans le plus simple appareil, ou peu s'en fallait, elle songerait très sérieusement à envisager une reconversion.

Loz qui, à défaut de lire dans ses pensées, percevait toujours ses sentiments, se sentit rougir. Quoi que soit en train d'imaginer Shalua, elle trouvait cela très agréable, et ce détail, combiné à la façon dont elle le regardait, et à ses mains qui s'attardaient sur sa peau, tendait à lui laisser croire qu'il était concerné. Il n'avait certes pas appris la pudeur durant les années passées au laboratoire, mais il n'était pas familier de ce genre de choses.

Il ne voulait surtout pas se méprendre. Ce serait probablement insultant pour la scientifique.

Mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux. Il se faisait probablement des idées, il n'avait rien de séduisant, ce qui engendrait chez Shalua des sentiments aussi troublant pour lui n'avait probablement rien à voir avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Shalua.

Elle n'avait pas manqué la soudaine rougeur des joues de Loz, pas plus que la façon dont il s'était mis à fixer le sol.

Avant même que le jeune homme n'ait pu lui répondre, elle se souvint de sa capacité à percevoir les sentiments d'autrui, se mit à rougir à son tour.

\- Je suis désolée Loz, j'avais encore oublié... s'excusa t'elle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Murmura Loz. Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

Les mots de Shalua l'avaient convaincu qu'il avait probablement fait fausse route, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : se retrouver seul. Replonger dans le sommeil au plus vite, cela lui semblait à présent une option des plus séduisantes.

\- Oui, mais pas seul, nous allons vous aider, Elena et moi, elle restera ensuite auprès de vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir traîner à nouveau dans le couloir, encore moins sur vos deux jambes.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Protesta Loz, sentant le sentiment d'angoisse que l'éventualité de rester seule avec lui faisait naître dans l'esprit de la turk blonde.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire, cela est indispensable. Assura Shalua.

\- Je ne suis pas à vos ordres, dit Elena d'un ton hostile, je fais partie des turks, pas du WRO. Je n'ai donc pas à vous obéir.

Shalua se tourna vers elle, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Souhaitez vous que nous allions réveiller votre employeur ? Je serai curieuse d'avoir son avis sur la question. Répliqua t'elle.

Elena se rembrunit, elle savait fort bien qu'il n'était pas bon de réveiller Rufus Shinra à une heure aussi tardive, pour des questions de cette importance. Elle préférait également éviter de devoir s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa présence dans le couloir.

Bien sur, cela l'obligeait à capituler devant la scientifique borgne, et pire encore, à devoir passer du temps en tête à tête avec un monstre, mais cela valait mieux que de mettre son employeur en colère.

\- Très bien, capitula t'elle, je vais chercher mon arme et...

\- Pour l'heure vous allez commencer par aller chercher le fauteuil roulant. Vous m'aiderez ensuite à installer Loz dans sa chambre, vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour aller chercher une arme ensuite. La coupa Shalua.

Elena grinça des dents, mais elle accepta d'un signe de tête, son regard flamboyant cependant de colère.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Loz et en revint avec le fauteuil. Sans un mot elle aida Shalua à déplacer le blessé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau installé dans son lit. Elle fila ensuite sans un regard en arrière.

Shalua s'assura qu'elle était bien partie, puis revint vers Loz. Son regard exprimait de l'inquiétude.

\- Que s'est il vraiment passé Loz ? Pourquoi se montre t'elle si hostile ? S'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, et que cela justifie que je la garde à l'écart, il faut me le dire.

Loz nia d'un signe de tête. Même si la turk blonde se montrait hostile, il ne pensait pas qu'elle fasse l'erreur de s'en prendre à nouveau à Yazoo. Il allait faire tout son possible pour s'en assurer. C'était pourquoi il ne tenait pas à dire la vérité à Shalua. Il avait besoin qu'Elena passe un peu de temps seule avec lui.

Il s'en voulait un peu de tromper la scientifique, elle avait fait preuve de bonté envers lui et Yazoo, elle était sincère, il n'était pas très juste de lui mentir comme il était en train de le faire...

Shalua le considéra en silence, elle avait conscience qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle préféra ne pas insister. Il avait probablement de bonnes raisons.

Lorsqu'Elena revint enfin elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je le laisse à votre garde. Faites votre devoir. Dit elle à Elena avant de passer la porte.

Elena resta silencieuse, immobile à quelques pas du lit.

La porte se referma dans son dos et cela la fit se tendre instinctivement. Les dés étaient jetés, elle était désormais seule avec Loz. Seule avec l'un des hommes qui les avaient capturés Tseng et elle, qui les avaient torturés.

Malgré ses efforts elle sentit sa respiration accélérer.

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Assura Loz doucement.

\- Et je devrais vous croire ? Vous avez battu Tseng, l'un de vos frères l'a violé, pendant que l'autre me frappait !

\- Je n'ai pas porté la main sur vous. Fit valoir Loz. Je ne frappe pas les femmes.

\- Vous avez frappé Tifa Lockart.

\- J'ai combattu Tifa, admit Loz, mais c'était un combat loyal, je ne lui ai porté aucun coup dont elle n'aurait pu se remettre. Elle est forte.

Elena ressentit la note admirative dans la voix de Loz, tandis qu'il parlait de Tifa, comme une sorte d'insulte envers elle.

C'était un peu comme s'il lui disait qu'il trouvait que Tifa était forte et qu'elle ne l'était pas.

C'était facile pour Tifa d'être forte et de savoir se battre, c'était une fille de la campagne, éduquée à la dure, qui avait appris l'art du combat depuis son plus jeune âge. Tifa était tout ce qu'elle même n'était pas...

Un peu d'amertume se glissa en elle.

Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas... c'était pratiquement l'histoire de sa vie. Elle était l'éternelle seconde, celle qu'on ne voyait pas, toujours dans l'ombre de quelqu'un.

Elle avait passé son enfance et son adolescence dans l'ombre de sa sœur aînée, la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Elena lui avait longtemps envié ce regard bleu, tellement plus séduisant que le sien. Les yeux marrons étaient si quelconques...

Si seulement ça s'était arrêté à cela, mais sa sœur était toujours la plus douée en tout, elle était la préférée de leurs parents, la préférée de leur école... celle qu'on invitait à toutes les soirées... alors qu'Elena restait à la maison. Il n'y avait personne pour l'inviter elle ! Tant que sa sœur avait été présente elle avait été invisible aux yeux du monde. Puis sa sœur avait disparu, elle avait enfin eu l'occasion de prendre place sur le devant de la scène. Elle y avait été poussée par leur père, lequel, malheureux d'avoir perdu sa fille chérie, essayait désespérément de la remplacer. Elena avait fait de son mieux, mais elle n'était pas sa sœur. Très vite elle avait su que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais égaler la disparue. Ni auprès de sa famille, ni auprès des turks. Elle ne serait jamais qu'une pâle copie.

 _À suivre_


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 24**

 _An 2012_

Sephiroth se coucha et ferma les yeux, il se sentait épuisé. Il espérait que le sommeil viendrait rapidement. Il était seul dans le lit et cela lui causait un peu de peine. Vincent s'était éclipsé, peu après avoir ramené Yazoo, prétextant une chose à faire. Cela ressemblait trop à l'ancien Vincent pour que Sephiroth n'en soit pas affecté. Ce n'était pas de cet homme là dont il s'était épris, ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas être écarté à nouveau. Si Vincent commençait à le tenir à l'écart de certaines parties de sa vie, alors leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Sephiroth ressentait une forte envie de pleurer à y penser. Il parvint pourtant à réprimer ses larmes. Il était dans le bâtiment de la Shinra, ce n'était pas un lieu où il pouvait se permettre de faire étalage d'une faiblesse, même passagère.

De fait, ce fut le cas, le sommeil l'emporta très vite, mais cela ne lui apporta pas le repos escompté. Il était à peine endormi qu'il se retrouvait dans la rivière de la vie. Il se prépara aussitôt au pire, ou tout du moins à être à nouveau malmené. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ses précédentes « convocations » il préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions, quoi qu'on lui veuille, cela risquait d'être désagréable pour lui. Il ne tarda pas à être fixé.

La mère de Vincent lui faisait face, les bras croisés et le visage dépourvu de sentiments.

\- Pensez vous être prêt ? Questionna t'elle soudain.

Sephiroth la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. S'il était prêt ? Prêt pour quoi ? Qu'attendait elle de lui ?

\- Je ne peux répondre sans avoir plus de détails. Répondit il avec prudence.

\- Prêt à affronter la vérité sur vos origines. Déclara Salva.

Sephiroth se raidit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, Salva avait déjà débuté l'action qu'elle avait projeté, sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer vraiment.

Sephiroth se retrouva plongé dans une vision avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une vision aussi pénible qu'elle était brutale.

La femme qui était censée être sa mère était étendue sur un lit, elle semblait profondément endormie, comme si elle avait été sédatée. Hojo et une femme en blouse blanche étaient penchés sur elle. La femme promenait un instrument sur le ventre dénudé de sa patiente, sans doute dans le but de procéder à une échographie. Près d'elle, Hojo s'impatientait visiblement.

La femme se tourna soudain vers lui, après avoir immobilisé l'instrument et contrôlé l'écran, qui lui montrait ce qu'elle voulait examiner.

\- Elle est déjà enceinte, que faisons nous ? Demanda t'elle à Hojo.

\- Retirez l'embryon qu'elle porte, il ne nous servira à rien et pourrait gêner l'expérimentation. Dit Hojo froidement.

La femme qui effectuait l'examen le considéra d'un air choqué.

\- Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre enfant !

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, ce n'est pas un enfant, tout juste un amas de cellules. Répondit Hojo. Faites ce que je vous dit, je veux pouvoir commencer au plus vite.

Sephiroth se raidit, comprenant ce à quoi il était en train d'assister. Hojo avait donné l'ordre que l'on sacrifie l'enfant que portait déjà sa mère, dans le seul but de mener à bien l'expérience qui lui donnerait naissance.

Dévoré par le chagrin d'avoir causé la mort de son aîné il se replia sur lui même, fermant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir. Pourquoi la mère de Vincent éprouvait elle le besoin de lui infliger pareil spectacle ? Il n'était en rien responsable des choix d'Hojo, il n'avait pas demandé à naître... il aurait préféré ne jamais venir au monde que causer ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Comment Hojo avait il pu ? Cet enfant était le sien...

Puis, il se remémora son enfance, la manière dont Hojo se comportait avec lui et il sentit son moral chuter un peu plus. Peut être que celui qui avait été sacrifié n'avait pas été si malchanceux finalement, il avait échappé à la vie que lui aurait donné la dureté de leur père.

\- Regardez donc ce qui va suivre. Lui intima Salva.

Sephiroth refusa d'un signe de tête. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus.

\- Vous devez regarder ! Cria Salva. Même si cela vous blesse, vous devez tout savoir.

Sephiroth gémit et rouvrit les yeux, conscient qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix.

Sous ses yeux embués par le chagrin la femme qu'Hojo avait chargé d'extraire l'embryon attendait qu'il soit parti pour procéder à la chose, mais dans la foulée elle fit quelque chose qui choqua plus encore Sephiroth, elle s'implanta le fœtus qu'elle venait tout juste d'arracher au corps de Lucrecia.

Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Cette femme s'était approprié l'enfant qu'elle était censée détruire ?

Il sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir.

Mais, si elle avait réussi à mener la gestation à son terme, alors... il aurait un frère aîné quelque part sur Gaïa ? Non... ce n'était pas possible... ce serait trop beau...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de cette nouvelle, du fait qu'un frère inconnu existait peut être, Salva n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

La vision se poursuivait, implacablement, la femme qui s'était emparée de son aîné était à nouveau en train de contrôler l'état de Lucrecia, visiblement cette dernière était au début de la grossesse qui lui donnerait le jour.

Il frissonna à nouveau, c'était si étrange de penser qu'il était en train d'assister à sa propre conception, qu'il était là, dans le ventre de la femme qu'on examinait.

Il tourna les yeux vers l'écran et fronça les sourcils. Lucrecia ne pouvait pas voir, placée comme elle l'était, mais lui avait une vue parfaite sur l'image. L'écran ne montrait non pas un, mais deux fœtus. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Sephiroth pensa tout d'abord se tromper, mais en y regardant mieux il vit clairement deux cœurs battre régulièrement.

C'était si net, impossible à nier, qu'il sentit son propre cœur manquer plusieurs battements quant à lui.

La douleur que lui causait cette nouvelle découverte était pire que la précédente. Il avait eu un jumeau... qu'était il donc devenu ? Était il mort avant de naître, ou peut être plus tard ? Pourquoi Hojo ne lui en avait il jamais parlé ?

Un rire nerveux l'agita.

Pourquoi Hojo lui aurait il parlé d'un frère jumeau qui n'avait pas survécu ? Il l'avait probablement oublié à peine le décès constaté.

« Non... tu te trompes, je suis là, Sephy, je t'attends... » émit une voix douce.

Sephiroth se raidit, il connaissait cette voix, elle éveillait en lui un écho familier. Brusquement il se souvint, dans les premières années de son existence il s'était inventé un frère jumeau qu'il rejoignait en rêve toutes les nuits. Il se souvenait des jeux qu'ils partageaient alors. Il se souvenait également du nom qu'il lui avait donné. Puis il avait grandi et cessé de faire ces rêves.

« Lachy ? » répondit il d'un ton hésitant.

La joie de son jumeau lui parvint, il semblait vraiment heureux qu'ils entrent en contact. Sephiroth, lui, avait le cœur serré.

La présence de son jumeau lui avait tellement manqué... même s'il n'était qu'un rêve, aux yeux de l'enfant qu'il était alors, combien il lui avait apporté de réconfort...

Lorsqu'il se couchait, épuisé et souvent endolori après les entraînements rigoureux que lui imposait Hojo, qu'il rêvait d'une autre vie, il sentait son jumeau le rejoindre et l'entraîner dans un monde onirique où tout était possible, où il n'était plus seul.

« Alors... ce n'était pas un rêve... tu étais vraiment là... »

« Oui, j'étais là. »

Sephiroth secoua la tête avec douleur, essayant de prendre ses distances, de se ressaisir. D'accord, il avait eu un frère jumeau, mais ce dernier avait disparu de sa vie, pour autant qu'il puisse dire qu'il en avait fait partie. Après tout, ils ne se voyaient qu'en rêve, leur relation n'avait rien de réel, ne reposait sur rien de concret. Sans doute son subconscient avait il eu connaissance de l'existence d'un frère jumeau avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde et cela l'avait il poussé à élaborer une chimère. Il avait tant besoin d'un soutien de ce genre à l'époque. Ce qui n'était pas le cas à présent. Il était un adulte, depuis bien longtemps. Il avait passé le cap de l'enfance, avant même que son corps ne cesse de grandir, comme nombre d'autres membres du Soldat.

« Non, tu n'étais pas là... tu n'étais que le fruit de mon imagination... tu as peut être existé, mais tu as disparu depuis longtemps... »

« Sephy ? » balbutia son jumeau d'un ton surpris et un peu douloureux.

Shane fut tiré du sommeil par le bruit d'une alarme. Il se leva aussitôt et fonça vers la cuve où reposait Malachi. Les appareils de contrôle s'affolaient, ce qui était mauvais signe.

« Calme toi Malachi ! » songea Shane en posant la main sur la paroi. « Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul ! »

Peu à peu Malachi s'apaisa et les alarmes cessèrent de sonner.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Shane

« Sephiroth ne croit pas en mon existence. » répondit tristement Malachi en se recroquevillant sur lui même et en fermant son esprit, ne répondant plus aux appels de son aîné.

La colère s'empara de Shane, il pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais pas que l'on fasse de la peine à son petit frère. Il ne connaissait pas Sephiroth, sinon de réputation, alors qu'il veillait sur Malachi depuis un moment déjà. Il se sentait responsable de lui, et ne supportait pas qu'il soit triste, d'où que lui vienne son chagrin.

Il se tourna vers l'autre cuve.

« Niula, tu peux m'emmener ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » objecta Niula, en considérant l'étendue de sa colère.

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis » grogna Shane, les yeux brillants de rage. « Nous sommes censés nous réunir pas vrai ? Autant ne pas perdre de temps... »

« Pas alors que tu es aussi remonté contre lui. Je vais aller le voir par contre, il va être temps que je lui parle. »

« Niula ! » protesta Shane.

Niula ne répondit pas, il était déjà parti.

Shane serra les dents, de plus en plus furieux. Il resta là, à fixer Malachi qui restait perdu dans son chagrin. Il se jura qu'il ferait payer cela à Sephiroth, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la réaction de son cadet, comment avait il pu repousser son propre jumeau ? Malachi ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Il était tellement gentil et prompt à accorder sa confiance... il s'était montré amical dès leur première rencontre.

Niula se matérialisa aux côtés de Sephiroth qui le fixa d'un air méfiant avant de se reculer nerveusement en le reconnaissant. Déjà bouleversé par ses découvertes il prit comme une gifle supplémentaire l'apparition de celui qui avait veillé sur lui pendant son enfance.

\- C'est le jour des fantômes ? Laissa t'il tomber d'un ton froid et méfiant.

Niula esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Pas vraiment... soupira t'il.

\- Je t'ai tué ! C'est pour cela que tu reviens me hanter ?

La voix de Sephiroth exprimait tant de douleur que Niula ne put se retenir d'essayer de le prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait par le passé. Sephiroth le repoussa sans ménagement, lui rappelant qu'il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Que le temps où il pouvait se permettre des gestes de ce genre était révolu.

\- Je reviens afin de te guider vers tes frères perdus Sephiroth, mais seulement si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Mes... frères ? Alors, ils sont en vie ?

Niula hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ils le sont, et ils ont hâte de te rencontrer enfin.

Sephiroth frissonna. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à cela.

Niula le regarda gravement.

\- Sephiroth, je comprends tes doutes, mais Malachi, ton jumeau, a besoin de ton aide. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps tel qu'il est actuellement. Cela fait plus de trente ans qu'il est prisonnier d'une cuve, Hojo l'y a mis peu après votre naissance et ne l'en a jamais sorti.

Sephiroth sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.

\- Malachi est un bébé ? Balbutia t'il.

Sous le choc il se mit à trembler nerveusement.

Un bébé... il ne savait rien des enfants, à plus forte raison s'ils étaient très jeunes. Il avait toujours veillé à rester loin de cette catégorie de l'humanité avec laquelle il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il n'avait même jamais cherché à rencontrer l'épouse et le fils d'Angeal, c'était dire...

Comment était il censé prendre soin d'un nourrisson ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... serait il capable de veiller correctement sur son jumeau ? Et s'il n'en était pas capable ? S'il lui faisait du mal ? Il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé, et il était presque à paniquer à l'idée de pouvoir lui nuire et le perdre. Son angoisse était si palpable que ceux qui étaient avec lui s'en aperçurent très vite. Salva ne s'en émut pas, au contraire de l'autre homme.

\- Sephiroth ! Calme toi ! Malachi n'est pas un bébé ! Le lien qui vous unit lui a permis de grandir au même rythme que toi. Le rassura Niula.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, Niula n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir.

Niula le laissa se reprendre, préférant lui taire certains détails pour le moment, il serait toujours temps de lui apprendre le reste une fois qu'il aurait eu l'occasion de faire enfin la connaissance de Shane et de Malachi.

Salva les observait sans rien dire, les bras croisés et le visage impénétrable.

Sephiroth se tourna vers elle, essayant de garder son calme, malgré la nervosité qui était sienne après les chocs qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'il en était au lieu de m'infliger ces visions ? Questionna t'il d'un ton neutre.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous m'auriez écoutée. Répondit Salva. De plus, les images sont toujours plus efficaces. Je n'aime pas perdre du temps en vain, je suis donc allée à l'essentiel.

\- Vous en avez terminé ? Demanda Sephiroth avec lassitude.

Il aurait bien laissé éclater sa colère, sa frustration et sa douleur, mais il était encore assez maître de lui même pour se douter que réagir de la sorte face à la fille d'une déesse n'était pas une option envisageable, si tentante soit elle.

Salva sembla hésiter, elle se tourna vers Niula.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, en avons nous terminé ? Lui demanda t'elle.

Niula la fixa sévèrement. Il commençait à se lasser de petits jeux de ce genre, il en avait déjà bien assez enduré dans sa première existence. Non, en vérité, il les avait toujours eu en horreur, son père et ses frères aînés en étant friands.

\- N'essayez pas de le monter contre moi, il est déjà bien assez tendu. Dit il froidement.

Un demi sourire passa sur les lèvres de Salva.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais le renvoyer chez lui. Demain il sera encore assez tôt pour qu'il se rende enfin là où il est attendu. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon qu'il y aille sans que mon fils soit à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Avant que Niula ou Sephiroth aient pu protester, elle avait joint le geste à la parole.

Sephiroth se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré.

Il était seul dans la chambre, Vincent n'était pas encore revenu. Seul, avec sa peine, ses doutes et la crainte de ce qui était encore à venir. Seul pour affronter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Plus que jamais il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là, de préférence Vincent. L'immortel aurait compris l'étendue de son tourment, mieux que ne le pourrait sans doute Cloud. Vincent devinait ces choses là.

S'il avait été un autre homme Sephiroth aurait sans doute laissé échapper un murmure plaintif, pour appeler celui qui lui faisait défaut auprès de lui. Mais il était lui, et en cet instant, après avoir vu ce dont son géniteur, il n'avait pas le cœur de nommer Hojo son père plus longtemps, était capable, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Cela n'avait pas été trop dur d'accepter qu'il avait trois jeunes frères, mais il sentait que cela serait plus délicat avec Shane et Malachi.

Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj n'étaient que ses demis frères, même s'ils étaient également les fils de Vincent, ils pouvaient se réjouir de n'avoir pas en eux le sang d'Hojo. Il en irait autrement avec les deux frères qu'il lui restait à rencontrer.

Il savait déjà que Malachi devait lui ressembler, ils étaient de vrais jumeaux, mais comment était Shane ? Du quel de leurs deux parents tenait il le plus ?

Sephiroth frissonna à l'idée que cela puisse être d'Hojo. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir apprécier de se trouver en présence d'un homme qui soit semblable à celui qui leur avait donné le jour. Il savait également que Vincent ne le supporterait pas.

Mais que faire en pareil cas ? Allait il être obligé de choisir entre son amant et son frère aîné ?

Cessant de marcher, il se prit la tête à deux mains.

Il ne voulait pas en arriver là... ce serait un choix bien trop dur pour lui...

Il s'en rendait compte à présent, il voulait une famille, pas seulement des amants, pas seulement des amis... non, il voulait plus, tellement plus...

Une sensation de froid glacial, qui venait de l'intérieur de son être, l'envahissait.

Vu ce qu'il était, vu ce qu'il avait fait, avait il le droit d'avoir des désirs de ce genre ? Même si Minerva lui avait pardonné, qu'elle lui avait donné l'autorisation de revenir vivre sur Gaïa, cela lui donnait il le droit d'être heureux pour autant ?

Le bonheur était une chose qu'il connaissait si peu... la majeure partie de son existence avait été vouée au devoir. Sa réussite, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité, lui avait coûté ses deux amis... il avait pourtant essayé de détourner Genesis de sa course vers la destruction, à sa manière... ce qui n'avait pas été une réussite, il devait bien l'admettre. Il ne comprenait pas son ami, les raisons qui le poussaient à agir comme il le faisait. Même des années après, il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Il n'était pas certain que Genesis lui même aurait pu expliquer clairement ce qu'il recherchait vraiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été le déclencheur de la folie de son ami, il s'en voulait toujours. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se lamenter à l'époque, il avait bien trop à faire. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, même s'il en avait eu le loisir, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Mais là, seul, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il sentait les défenses, si longuement maintenues, s'effondrer. Il revint vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il avait terriblement envie de pleurer...

Son regard s'égara dans le lointain.

Il était seul, personne ne viendrait à cette heure, il pouvait peut être se laisser aller, juste une fois.

 _A suivre_


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 25**

 _An 2012_

Vincent revint, de ce qui avait été une sorte de sauvetage, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il s'était passé, le danger qu'avait couru Yazoo... ne devait pas se reproduire. Plus que jamais, il voulait veiller sur ses fils, se rapprocher d'eux, mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Quelque chose qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Il ne savait pas du tout comment cela allait se passer. Il n'avait qu'une manière de le savoir hélas. Il devait tenter le coup.

Sans prévenir personne, il repartit sans tarder dans la rivière de la vie.

Il s'en voulait un peu de laisser Sephiroth ainsi, sans le prévenir, ni l'informer, mais il savait que s'il l'avait fait son amant se serait angoissé de ses projets. Peut être même aurait il tenté de l'en dissuader, à moins qu'il n'ait demandé à être du voyage.

Pour une première fois, ignorant encore comment il serait accueilli, Vincent préférait tâter seul le terrain.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que son amant ou ses fils soient blessés. Il les garderait donc dans l'ignorance tant qu'il ne serait pas certain qu'il pouvait tout leur dire sans risques.

Comme il s'y était préparé, son père l'attendait.

Vincent s'était préparé à devoir argumenter, mais Grimoire lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Elle t'attend. Ajouta t'il devant la surprise de Vincent.

Vincent le suivit donc, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Il s'était dit un jour qu'il était temps de tourner la page, qu'elle appartenait à son passé, mais les choses avaient changé avec le retour de Sephiroth. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle n'existait plus.

Grimoire le laissa devant l'entrée d'une caverne, Vincent se retrouva seul, à devoir décider de la suite. Continuer, entrer dans la caverne, ou faire demi tour et retourner sur Gaïa...

Le choix de la retraite de celle qu'il venait voir l'alarmait quelque peu.

Pourquoi une caverne ? Elle aurait pu choisir tellement d'autres endroits...

Comme si celle qu'il venait visiter percevait ses pensées, le décor devant lui changea brutalement, l'entrée de la caverne s'effaça, laissant la place à un chemin, des champs et quelques arbres. Celle à qui il voulait parler se tenait debout sous l'un d'eux.

Vincent s'approcha d'elle, ému malgré lui de la revoir.

\- Est-ce mieux ainsi ? Questionna Lucrecia.

Vincent hocha la tête et la considéra. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle, mais elle n'éveillait plus que de la nostalgie en lui.

Lucrecia esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Tu avais vraiment tourné la page... dit elle doucement. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Tu m'as sauvé. Fit valoir Vincent.

\- Non... j'ai échoué. C'est ce que tu es véritablement qui t'a sauvé. Tous mes efforts n'ont servi à rien, au contraire... sinon à prolonger en toi l'illusion d'humanité. Soupira Lucrecia. Si je n'avais pas placé cette matéria... tu aurais été libéré bien plus tôt.

\- Tu m'as sauvé. Insista Vincent. Si je n'avais pas conservé l'illusion dont tu parles, je n'aurai pas agi comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurai pas suivi Cloud et ses amis. Je n'aurai pas lutté avec eux.

Lucrécia le regarda, son visage exprimant un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse.

\- Tu es toujours le même... Vincent Valentine, tu essaies de voir le meilleur côté des choses... plaisanta t'elle.

\- Je ne fais pas cela. Protesta Vincent.

\- Oh si, tu le fais, même si tu t'en défends, parce que tu sais voir l'autre côté... le côté sombre, de par ta nature de Chaos.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait avec Hojo. Tenta de faire valoir Vincent que les propos embarrassaient.

Il regarda autour de lui, cet endroit lui était familier.

\- Tu te souviens ? Nous avons passé de bons moments à cet endroit... dit Lucrecia.

\- Je me souviens, mais c'était avant...

Lucrecia hocha la tête, le regard songeur.

\- Oui, lorsque tu étais encore épris de moi... avant que je ne te blesse, et que tu tombe amoureux d'autres personnes... mon fils aîné et ce jeune homme blond tellement mignon.

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait beau être venu pour parler avec elle, de ce sujet précisément, entendre Lucrecia aborder la chose en premier, le prenait au dépourvu.

Lucrecia le regarda avec malice.

\- Tu as l'air surpris. Dit elle doucement.

\- Je redoutais ta réaction. Admit Vincent. Il y a de quoi être choqué, découvrir ce que je suis vraiment, et ce que j'ai fait avec lui...

Lucrecia secoua la tête, l'air songeur, les mains nouées l'une à l'autre dans son dos.

\- Je suppose qu'effectivement, il n'est pas agréable à une femme de constater que l'homme qui l'aimait a fini par se tourner vers son enfant... mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin trouver quelqu'un à aimer, et qui t'aime en retour. Dit Lucrecia en souriant. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Tu es mon ami, il est mon fils. Je serai vraiment mauvaise si je réagissais autrement.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, Lucrecia regardait Vincent, lequel essayait de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je pensais que tu le prendrais autrement... dit il finalement.

\- Sans doute de la façon dont tu as pris la nouvelle de ta paternité... j'ai été navrée que tu le vives aussi mal, mais après tout, je n'ai fait que suivre tes instructions, j'étais une femme qui voulait des enfants. Bon... j'admets que l'origine m'importait, que j'étais heureuse que tu sois le père. Mais pour le reste, n'est-ce pas ce que nous voulions tous les deux ? Des enfants...

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

\- Es tu sérieuse ? As tu vu quelle existence a été la leur ? Ils ont grandi enfermés, tels des sujets d'expérience !

Lucrécia se détourna quelques secondes, avant de faire face à nouveau, essayant de garder le sourire malgré tout.

\- Je sais... ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu... j'espérais qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec elle... je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Yazoo tomberait malade et que cela permettrait à Hojo de mettre la main sur eux. Mais, à présent, tout ira bien. Ils sont avec toi...

Elle se détourna à nouveau. Elle luttait contre les larmes, même si elle continuait à sourire. Elle ne voulait pas que Vincent soit témoin de ses pleurs.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur, que leurs enfants en avaient payé le prix fort et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Mais c'était justement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas réécrire le passé, qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de rester souriante et positive.

Vincent soupira et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire des reproches... tu m'as donné trois merveilleux fils. Je te jure de veiller sur eux, mais ils ont besoin de toi également. Tu es leur mère, même si tu ne les a pas mis au monde.

Lucrecia tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir mérité le nom de mère, pour aucun d'entre eux... pas même pour Sephiroth.

Vincent posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Il est encore temps. Tu peux toujours faire leur connaissance. Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de Jenova n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet, Minerva m'a purifiée de ce fléau. Mais, ai-je le droit de me présenter aux fils que j'ai abandonné ?

\- Je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Sephiroth le premier, ils se posent beaucoup de questions à ton sujet.

Lucrecia s'écarta un peu, échappant aux mains de Vincent. Elle avait très envie de le croire, de se laisser tenter, mais en même temps, elle craignait que ses fils, en particulier Kadaj, ne se montrent pas aussi ravis de la voir qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Vincent ne chercha pas à la retenir, il se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer, je t'en prie, prends le temps d'y penser, viens les voir, même si tu le fais lorsqu'ils sont endormis. dit il.

Lucrecia lui fit face à nouveau, l'air perplexe.

\- Pourquoi y tiens tu autant ?

Vincent soutint son regard cette fois, essayant de lui faire sentir qu'il lui faisait confiance.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es leur mère, même s'ils ne te connaissent pas encore. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont besoin de te connaître. Je ne dis pas qu'ils vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts, mais ils seront sans doute curieux de savoir comment tu es.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, je te le promets.

Vincent sourit avec satisfaction, puis se retira après un bref remerciement.

Une fois seule à nouveau Lucrecia fit réapparaître la caverne. Pour elle ce lieu était important, elle en avait admiré la beauté, dès le premier jour où elle y était entrée avec Grimoire Valentine. Y reposer lui avait semblé la meilleure des options, elle ignorait alors qu'elle avait choisi un lieu que Minerva surveillait étroitement, un lieu presque sacré pour la déesse et ses alliés.

Lucrecia s'y sentait bien, même si la caverne qu'elle faisait apparaître n'était qu'une copie de la vraie, dépourvue des forces qui y convergeaient.

Elle se glissa dans l'illusion du cristal, fermant les yeux elle laissa son esprit s'apaiser.

Que Vincent ait fait l'effort de venir la voir, malgré la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causé, la touchait.

Elle avait été témoin de son chagrin, lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité sur Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj. Elle avait eu le cœur serré à entendre son cri. Cependant, ce qui l'avait le plus marquée, c'était la façon dont Sephiroth l'avait pris entre ses bras, pour le réconforter.

Elle frissonna, repensant aux hurlements qu'il avait poussé, en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle revit son visage bouleversé.

Elle avait eu tort de ne pas lui dire la vérité, lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, par le biais de la jeune Shelke ou par un autre moyen. Elle aurait du lui laisser un message, une explication. Une fois encore, elle avait fait une erreur.

Cela rendait la visite de Vincent encore plus précieuse à ses yeux, plus généreuse. Il aurait pu se réfugier derrière le fait qu'elle lui avait fait du tort. Il aurait pu décider de ne plus jamais l'approcher, il en aurait eu parfaitement le droit, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait.

Une fois encore, Lucrecia était touchée par le dévouement de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur père pour ses plus jeunes fils, meilleur compagnon pour leur aîné.

Elle espérait qu'au moins l'un des trois lui ressemblerait, qu'il aurait sa générosité, son dévouement et son courage.

Peut être Yazoo, ou Loz... mais pour Kadaj, elle avait quelques doutes, il avait certes changé, mais il restait quelque chose de sombre en lui. Lucrecia avait peur qu'il ne cause des problèmes un jour.

Il était son fils, elle avait envie de l'aimer, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner, qui lui faisait peur.

Peut être se faisait elle des idées, ce n'était pas un descendant d'Hojo, il n'avait rien en commun avec cet homme, si ce n'était qu'il avait été éduqué par lui un certain temps. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir hérité de quoi que ce soit qui vienne de lui.

Ou peut être pas, Kadaj était le fils de Chaos, le petit fils d'un démon et de la fille d'une déesse... cela faisait un mélange détonnant. Peut être que la voix de ces sangs unis était plus forte en lui qu'en ses frères...

C'était aussi cette crainte qui la retenait loin de ses fils. Elle avait peur de se retrouver face à Kadaj, qu'il perçoive les doutes qu'elle nourrissait à son sujet. Ce qu'il ferait sans doute, vu la formation que lui avait imposé Minerva.

Lucrecia avait fait en sorte de rester à l'écart de son plus jeune fils pendant tous le temps où il était resté dans la rivière de la vie.

Elle n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts, Kadaj n'avait jamais cherché à la voir.

Elle s'efforça de ne plus y penser, pour l'heure, rien ne lui prouvait que Kadaj finisse par mal tourner.

oOo

Vincent se matérialisa dans la chambre où se trouvait Sephiroth.

Encore sous le coup de sa discussion avec Lucrecia, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'état de son amant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se tourna vers le lit, qu'il réalisa que Sephiroth était en train de pleurer.

Il se figea quelques secondes, surpris, avant de se précipiter.

\- Sephiroth ?

Le regard vert, brouillé par les larmes, se tourna vers lui. Sephiroth détourna la tête, essayant de cacher sa détresse.

Vincent s'agenouilla au bord du lit et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

Sephiroth le repoussa sans ménagement, déployant son aile pour le tenir à l'écart.

Obligé de quitter le lit, Vincent resta debout à quelques pas, ne sachant que faire.

Que s'était il donc passé pendant son absence ? Pourquoi Sephiroth le repoussait il ? Pourquoi était il en pleurs ?

Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir.

Il n'aurait pas du laisser l'ancien soldat, il aurait du lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

\- Laisse moi ! Répliqua Sephiroth d'une voix dure. Je ne veux voir personne cette nuit ! J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Cette bâtisse a d'autres chambres, tu n'as qu'à en trouver une !

Il était trop secoué, trop honteux d'avoir été vu en train de pleurer, pour vraiment réfléchir avant de parler. Il y avait trop de doutes en lui.

Lui qui un instant plus tôt souhaitait si fort que l'immortel soit là pour le réconforter, ne supportait pas l'idée d'être vu en position de faiblesse. Il était si épuisé et bouleversé qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il disait vraiment, ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Vincent l'observa quelques secondes puis tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Si Sephiroth ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés, il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer à lui. Quelque chose s'était produit en son absence, qui avait bouleversé l'ancien général au point de le faire réagir ainsi. Mieux valait qu'il lui laisse du temps pour se reprendre en toute intimité. Il aviserait lorsque le jour serait levé.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir, un peu désorienté et très malheureux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se chercher une autre chambre, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus passer la nuit dans le couloir.

Retourner dans la rivière de la vie ne le tentait pas d'avantage.

Il était encore à hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, lorsqu'il vit arriver Reno. Le turk roux avait sa tête des mauvais jours et Vincent se prépara à entendre des propos qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

Contre toute attente Reno se contenta de le fixer en silence quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules en un geste désinvolte.

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil et à déprimer. Y'a qu'une seule bonne solution à ce genre de choses mon pote, vider une bouteille, voir plusieurs... sois sympa, me laisse pas boire seul, ça me déprime encore plus.

Comme Vincent ne semblait pas décidé à le suivre Reno insista.

\- Quand je bois seul, j'ai tendance à faire des conneries, genre prendre un flingue et tirer au hasard... tu voudrais pas que je blesse quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

Vincent haussa un sourcil dubitatif, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que le turk roux puisse se laisser aller à ce point. Une fois de plus l'énervant personnage parlait sans réfléchir.

Cependant, à y penser, vider quelques verres n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et boire en compagnie, même celle de Reno, était toujours mieux que de le faire seul.

\- Je te suis. Dit il. Montre moi où sont ces bouteilles.

Un sourire satisfait se posa sur les lèvres de Reno. Il se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvaient les cuisines. Habitué à s'y servir certaines nuits, il savait très bien où étaient les meilleures bouteilles.

Il s'empara d'une bouteille d'alcool wutaïen, sans doute apportée par Tseng. Son chef ne buvait pas souvent, mais il aimait en verser un peu dans certains plats.

Reno ricana en songeant qu'il en serait quitte pour s'en procurer une autre, avant de remplir deux verres et d'en tendre un à Vincent.

\- Santé !

Vincent prit le verre et plongea les lèvres à l'intérieur, prenant le temps de savourer chaque gorgée, tandis que Reno vidait le sien d'un trait.

Quelques verres plus tard, Reno était assis sur une table, une bouteille à la main, tandis que Vincent, resté debout, le fixait en silence.

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu traînais dans le couloir ? Demanda soudain Reno.

\- Et toi ? Répondit Vincent.

Il n'avait pas manqué d'enregistrer que Reno ne trouvait pas le sommeil et déprimait, cela le surprenait qu'à moitié. Reno faisait souvent l'andouille, mais Vincent n'était pas dupe, il y avait en lui plus de profondeur qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Reno esquissa un sourire empreint d'une ironie amère.

\- Le passé est une vraie saloperie, ça vous revient en pleine figure quand on s'y attend le moins. Marmonna t'il.

Vincent ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. C'était tout à fait exact.

\- Envie d'en parler ? Demanda t'il d'un ton calme.

\- Pas plus que toi. Répondit Reno en se versant un autre verre. Tu sais ce que c'est non ? T'as ton lot de casseroles au cul.

Vincent hocha la tête et lui prit la bouteille des mains pour se servir aussi. L'alcool était bon, fort juste ce qu'il fallait pour leur faire oublier... si du moins ils vidaient encore quelques verres.

\- Elle est vide. Fit il remarquer alors que son verre ne se remplissait qu'à moitié.

\- Je vais en prendre une autre, commenta Reno, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les mélanges.

Vincent se contenta d'un haussement des épaules. Il accepta la nouvelle bouteille que lui tendait Reno et termina de remplir son verre, sans même regarder ce qu'il allait boire.

Au point où il en était, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Sephiroth l'avait mis à la porte... c'était sans doute assez mauvais signe.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

Non... Sephiroth lui avait dit qu'il veillerait sur lui... il n'était pas homme à revenir sur sa parole...

Du moins, il ne l'était pas, avant d'être laissé seul sans explications.

Un peu d'angoisse revint se glisser dans l'esprit de Vincent. Et si Sephiroth refusait de lui pardonner ? S'il se détournait de lui ?

Reno qui l'observait, ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont son visage venait de se figer, la tristesse de son regard.

Il avait pensé qu'en l'enivrant un peu, il parviendrait à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais à présent, il n'en avait plus envie.

Vincent était presque une légende pour les turks, il était le plus ancien d'entre eux encore en vie, et ce qu'il était vraiment, faisait de lui quelqu'un à part.

Reno se souvenait que Veld citait parfois son nom lorsqu'il le formait, le donnant comme exemple. Il se demanda si son ancien chef était assez vieux pour avoir connu Vincent lorsque ce dernier était encore en activité.

Il regarda Vincent, l'ancien turk faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts, avec lenteur.

Reno eut l'impression étrange d'avoir un total inconnu en face de lui. Pourtant, c'était bien Vincent Valentine qui se trouvait là. Un Vincent Valentine habillé autrement que dans son éternelle tenue rouge et noir, c'était probablement pour cette raison.

 _A suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 26**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque Sephiroth se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était à peine reposé, après avoir chassé Vincent de la chambre, il avait passé un long moment à s'en vouloir, mais sa fierté l'avait retenu de se lancer à la recherche de son amant.

Après tout, Vincent n'avait pas protesté, il était sorti sans même tenter de le convaincre de changer d'avis.

Il rouvrit les yeux à regret, espérant que, contre tout attente, Vincent était revenu pendant qu'il dormait.

Son espoir fut déçu, l'immortel ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

Soupirant, il se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux, un geste machinal qu'il interrompit en découvrant la forme immobile, debout non loin du lit.

Il sursauta et tourna un regard alarmé vers l'intrus.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de sa taille et de sa corpulence, portant une tenue semblable à celle que lui avait fourni l'un des membres du WRO. Il avait quelque chose de familier.

Il ne semblait pas menaçant , mais il y avait quelque chose d'hostile qui se dégageait du regard qu'il posait sur Sephiroth, de sa façon de se tenir également.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, ainsi que ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna Sephiroth d'un ton sec.

\- Qui je suis n'est pas important. Répondit l'homme. Je suis venu vous chercher, Malachi a besoin de vous.

Sephiroth se raidit instinctivement à la mention de son jumeau.

\- Vous savez où il se trouve ? Questionna t'il impulsivement.

Il vit une moue amère plisser les lèvres de l'inconnu.

\- Oui... je le sais. Répondit l'autre après un silence. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je peux vous faire confiance. Si vous êtes prêt à tout faire pour lui venir en aide...

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Le ton de l'inconnu semblait sous entendre qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'il était déterminer à aider Malachi.

\- Il est mon frère jumeau, je veux le connaître, et si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, je le ferai. Répondit il.

L'autre homme sembla satisfait de la réponse.

\- Dans ce cas, en route. Dit il en se détournant et en marchant vers la porte.

\- Une minute ! Le stoppa Sephiroth. Je ne peux pas partir ainsi...

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncé, et à nouveau Sephiroth ressentit cette curieuse impression de le connaître déjà.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? Demanda t'il.

L'autre se raidit et se détourna, le visage sombre.

\- Non. Grogna t'il.

De nouveau Sephiroth le sentait hostile et se demandait pourquoi, s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, pourquoi ?

Il le détailla plus attentivement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il lui était si familier. Il avait les cheveux brun doré et des yeux noisette au regard pour l'instant froid et méfiant.

Sephiroth avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Pourtant, il devait y en avoir une.

\- Y allons nous ? S'impatienta l'inconnu. Chaque minute est désormais précieuse. Malachi ne va pas bien, votre échange lui a fait du mal.

Sephiroth sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le corps. S'il disait vrai, alors il avait raison, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

\- Nous y allons. Dit il d'un ton décidé.

L'autre esquissa un sourire satisfait et se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit avec précaution, jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir et constata qu'il était désert. La voie était libre jusqu'à l'issu qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Sephiroth lui emboita le pas, ne bronchant pas lorsque, après les avoir fait entrer dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'archives du rez-de-chaussée, celui qui devait le conduire auprès de son jumeau ouvrit une porte secrète.

Il y entra à sa suite, le panneau se referma sans bruit derrière eux.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un étroit boyau, son guide semblait parfaitement connaître les lieux et ce n'était pas sans alarmer quelque peu Sephiroth. L'ignorant l'autre alluma une lampe qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Il se mit ensuite à avancer sans regarder en arrière.

Sephiroth marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de le suivre. Il avait hâte de rencontrer enfin Malachi, mais son entraînement de Soldat le poussait tout de même à se méfier de cet homme surgi il ne savait trop d'où, qui semblait connaître le bâtiment comme sa poche. Sephiroth ignorait l'existence de ce passage avant d'y mettre les pieds.

Finalement, comme il ne bougeait pas, l'autre s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- Un problème ? Questionna t'il sèchement.

Sephiroth prit une profonde inspiration, c'était le moment de vérité, soit il avouait qu'il se défiait toujours de lui, soit il optait pour la confiance et poursuivait avec lui.

La tentation de faire demi tour était grande, mais l'envie de faire la connaissance de Malachi l'emporta finalement.

\- Non. Dit il en se mettant en marche.

Son guide laissa échapper un grognement et en fit autant.

Tout en avançant dans le passage Sephiroth se demanda s'il ne perdait pas la raison. Jamais avant ce jour il n'avait pris de tels risques. Suivre un inconnu, hostile de surcroît, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait par le passé, ou alors seulement pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il se rassura en se disant, que même s'il n'avait pas son sabre, ni aucune autre arme, il n'en restait pas moins un membre du Soldat, un combattant à même de se défendre.

Il n'avait pas vu d'arme sur celui qu'il suivait, mais il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire, certaines armes étaient faciles à cacher.

Au terme d'une longue marche dans ce couloir qui descendait en pente douce sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de poursuivre sur du plat, ils débouchèrent sur un garage à moitié en ruine, une moto attendait là. L'homme la démarra et se tourna vers Sephiroth.

\- Désolé, je n'en ai pas pour vous, il va falloir monter avec moi.

Sephiroth hocha simplement la tête et s'installa sur l'engin après que son guide y soit monté. Ils quittèrent le garage et parcoururent des rues en ruines. La puissante moto contournait habilement les décombres, si vite que sans le regard exercé de son pilote, ils se seraient probablement écrasés dès les premières minutes.

Sephiroth essayait de prendre des repères, mais cela n'était pas chose aisée à une telle vitesse, sans compter que la région avait pas mal changé pendant qu'il était dans la rivière de la vie.

Il y renonça avec déplaisir. Il avait plus que jamais le sentiment de foncer tout droit dans un piège. Si tel était le cas, s'il ne s'en sortait pas... comment réagiraient Vincent et le trio ?

Une pointe de tristesse le traversa.

Vincent...

S'il ne revenait pas, s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un piège, qu'il y avait foncé sans réfléchir, comment réagirait l'immortel ? Lui en voudrait il ? Serait il triste ? Blessé peut être... il était si sensible, même s'il s'en cachait.

Il se mordilla les lèvres en pensant à ce qu'allait ressentir Vincent lorsqu'il découvrirait la chambre vide.

Brusquement il entendit son guide laisser échapper un juron et freiner brusquement, la moto se cabra, dérapa et partit en glissade. Sephiroth ne tenta pas de se retenir à l'engin, mais se prépara au contraire à la chute inévitable.

Une seconde plus tard, propulsé dans les airs, il mit son corps en condition pour le choc qui allait suivre. L'atterrissage fut rude, mais il avait vécu bien pire par le passé, il se releva aussitôt et chercha du regard l'engin dont il venait de tomber, celui qui le conduisait, mais aussi ce qui avait bien pu causer l'accident.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les deux gamins aux cheveux argentés. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, bougeaient ensembles, parfaitement synchronisés. Ils lui ressemblaient trop pour qu'il ne devine pas immédiatement qu'ils étaient issus d'expériences faites avec des cellules qu'on lui avait pris, sans son consentement, bien évidemment.

Tandis que Sephiroth se redressait les gosses foncèrent vers lui. Leurs intentions étaient claires, ils en avaient après lui, et visiblement, seulement après lui, ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à son guide, qui faisait son possible pour se dégager du poids de la moto tombée sur lui.

Être attaqué n'était pas nouveau pour Sephiroth, mais l'être par ce qui semblait être des clones de lui, si... c'était aussi surprenant qu'incompréhensible. Pourquoi ces deux gamins s'en prenaient ils à lui ? S'ils étaient issus de ses cellules, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils s'attaquent à lui, et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Sephiroth laissa ce problème de côté, il avait mieux à faire que disserter sur les raisons qui poussaient ces deux là à agir de la sorte. Il était clair que s'il voulait rester en vie, il allait devoir se battre. S'en prendre à des gosses ne lui plaisait pas, mais ces deux là ne lui laissaient pas d'autre choix. Il allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas les blesser.

Il parvint à éviter l'attaque du plus proche, de justesse, le poignard qu'il tenait fermement le manqua de peu. Il riposta, l'assommant promptement et le laissa à terre, n'ayant pas le temps de voir comment elle était, l'autre lui fonçait dessus à son tour, le regard brillant de haine.

Le second gamin, enragé par la défaite de son complice, attaquait sans relâche. Malgré sa formation de Soldat, Sephiroth n'était pas assez en forme pour parer tous les coups que le gamin lui portait, un coup de poignard l'atteignit au flanc, après une manœuvre aussi osée qu'efficace.

Le gamin avait pris la mesure de sa dangerosité et parvenait à lui échapper, ne s'approchant que furtivement, pour porter des attaques rapides.

Sephiroth porta la main à son flanc blessé, réprimant une grimace de douleur. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, mais cela l'incitait à être plus vigilant encore. Son assaillant avait beau être très jeune, il n'en était pas moins un combattant exercé.

Ce fut finalement son guide qui mit un terme à l'affrontement. Pendant que Sephiroth et le gamin luttaient, il avait rejoint l'enfant inconscient et l'avait maîtrisé.

\- Cesse immédiatement, le temps des combats est passé. Dit il à celui qui se battait encore.

Le gamin lui lança un regard haineux, bondit en arrière et disparut à leur vue.

Celui qui retenait l'enfant toujours sans connaissance, le bascula sur son épaule, se hâta de redresser la moto, heureusement encore en état de marche, y chargea son otage et attendit que Sephiroth les rejoigne.

Ils repartirent, emportant l'enfant toujours sans connaissance. Derrière eux le second gamin laissa échapper un cri de rage et les poursuivit en courant quelques instants, avant de renoncer, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de rage et de chagrin. Ce fut la dernière image que Sephiroth, qui regardait en arrière, eu de lui avant que la moto ne prenne un virage et ne le dérobe à sa vue.

L'enfant, qui était de sexe féminin, se laissa tomber à genoux et fondit en larmes.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était séparée de celle qui venait d'être emportée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire sans elle... ce que ferait celle qu'on venait de lui arracher.

\- Fine.. reviens moi... murmura t'elle.

Sephiroth luttait pour rester conscient, la blessure qu'il avait cru superficielle, saignait toujours et le faisait souffrir.

Lorsque enfin la moto s'arrêta il en descendit avec soulagement.

Son moral s'altéra lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à destination, son guide dirigeait déjà la moto vers un hangar, devant lequel se trouvait un hélicoptère.

La moto une fois en sécurité l'homme porta l'enfant aux cheveux argentés dans l'appareil et se tourna vers Sephiroth. Il remarqua le sang qui maculait le vêtement de l'ancien général et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous tiendrez le coup ? Je n'ai rien pour vous soigner totalement et nous devons changer de continent...

\- Ça ira. Répondit Sephiroth d'un ton détaché.

L'autre n'insista pas et le laissa monter pendant qu'il vérifiait que tout était en ordre au niveau de l'appareil. Une fois assuré que c'était le cas, il monta à son tour et lança les moteurs. Avant de décoller il prit le temps de tendre à Sephiroth de quoi bander la blessure.

L'hélicoptère prit rapidement de la hauteur, mené d'une main de maître, il entama la dernière partie du voyage.

Sephiroth se fit un pansement de fortune, s'installa le plus confortablement possible, gardant une main sur sa blessure. Elle ne semblait plus saigner, mais elle continuait à le tourmenter. Il se sentait faible à nouveau et cela était une source de stress supplémentaire. S'il devait y avoir un autre affrontement, il n'était pas certain qu'il serait en mesure de faire face longtemps.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère se posa enfin, il somnolait à demi et il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne réalise que les moteurs s'étaient éteints.

Il se redressa avec peine, sa blessure recommença à l'élancer douloureusement et il réprima un soupir.

Il constata qu'il était seul dans l'appareil. L'homme et le gamin n'étaient plus en vue. Inquiet, il descendit et les chercha du regard.

L'homme surgit brusquement devant lui, comme s'il jaillissait du sol, et du fait, c'était le cas, l'entrée qu'il venait d'utiliser n'était rien de plus qu'une sorte de trappe. Un escalier en partait, qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs.

\- Qu'avez vous fait du gamin ? Questionna Sephiroth.

\- Elle est en sécurité. Répondit l'autre.

\- Elle ? Releva Sephiroth avec surprise.

\- Oui, elle, c'est une fille. Je l'ai enfermée dans une chambre, je me chargerai d'elle une fois que vous serez avec Malachi. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, elle est parfaitement en sécurité, j'ai de plus envoyé quelqu'un pour récupérer l'autre enfant. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un gamin comme eux soit dans la nature, pas vous ?

\- On dirait que leur existence ne vous surprend pas... dit Sephiroth en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre homme secoua la tête, son regard se fit plus sombre encore.

\- Parce qu'elle vous surprend ? Après toutes les expériences menées par votre père... vous auriez du vous douter qu'il n'avait pas limité ses ambitions aux deux cobayes qu'il a choisi après votre défaillance. Pour être exact, il a pris la dite défaillance pour prétexte afin d'intensifier ses tentatives pour vous créer des remplaçants. Les deux enfants d'aujourd'hui en sont.

\- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à moi. Soupira Sephiroth.

Un sourire ironique plissa les lèvres de son vis à vis.

\- Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? Dit il avec amusement. Vous étiez pourtant un adversaire souvent utilisé en simulation.

Sephiroth se raidit.

\- Vous voulez dire que ces enfants ont été formés à se battre contre moi ?

\- Exactement, on les a formés pour vous combattre. Ce n'était pas ce que votre père avait en tête, mais ceux qui ont pris sa suite si. La plupart des cobayes ainsi conçus et entraînés ont été récupérés par Deepground, ils sont morts avec eux ou ont été éliminés pendant la purge effectuée par le WRO.

Sephiroth resta un long moment silencieux.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'en reste que deux.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Venez à présent, Malachi attend.

\- Comment cela, ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Pour le moment vous en avez appris assez, vous êtes blessé, Malachi a hâte de vous rencontrer. Nous parlerons des autres ultérieurement.

Sephiroth s'irrita de ces propos, s'il existait des cobayes de son père encore en vie, il estimait avoir le droit de le savoir.

\- S'il y a des clones en liberté, je veux que vous me le disiez !

La surprise qui marqua le visage de l'autre n'était pas feinte. Il était vraiment stupéfait par ce que venait de dire Sephiroth.

\- Des clones ? Vous pensez que ces enfants sont des clones ? Oh non, il n'en est rien, ce sont vos enfants... enfin, c'étaient, comme je l'ai dit, la plupart sont morts.

A nouveau le silence retomba. Sephiroth ne savait ni que dire, ni comment réagir. Des enfants de lui ? Ce n'était pas possible... comment son père... non, Hojo n'était pas son père, il n'était le père de personne. Il n'était qu'un monstre !

\- Choqué de découvrir jusqu'à où votre père était capable d'aller ? Ironisa son interlocuteur. J'aurai cru que vous en aviez vu d'autres avec lui...

Sephiroth lui adressa son regard le plus froid.

\- Hojo n'est pas et n'a jamais été mon père. Répliqua t'il dans un dernier effort.

Le regard de l'autre se fit approbateur.

\- Cela tombe bien, il n'était pas le mien non plus. Sourit il. Nous avons au moins cela en commun, ça et Malachi.

Sephiroth sentit un vertige le prendre, il vacilla, tenta de se rattraper, y parvint avec peine. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur de sa blessure, pourtant, en cet instant, il avait mal à hurler. Même s'il n'avait jamais voulu être père, il l'était et on venait de lui dire que la plupart des enfants nés de lui étaient morts, sacrifiés aux ambitions de certains, aux craintes d'autres personnes.

\- Nous n'avons rien en commun! Jamais je ne parlerai de la mort d'enfants comme s'ils ne comptaient pas ! Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre importance ! Hurla t'il avec rage.

Furieux, il se rua sur l'autre, décidé à lui faire ravaler son sourire, à lui faire regretter son indifférence.

L'autre évita sa charge, le saisit par les poignets, le fit basculer, dans un mouvement fluide qui les précipita tous deux à terre. Tandis que Sephiroth essayait de se libérer, son adversaire lui bloqua les bras et se positionna au dessus de lui. Il était fort, plus fort que Sephiroth ne l'aurait cru, assez fort pour le bloquer quelques instants.

Son regard étincelait, fixant celui de Sephiroth.

\- De quel droit me jugez vous ? Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Dit il avec une rage froide qui figea Sephiroth. Vous ne savez ni qui je suis, ni ce que j'ai fait ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de ces enfants ! Vous n'avez jamais vu un seul d'entre eux, avant ce jour vous ne saviez même pas qu'ils existaient ! Moi j'ai vu l'endroit où ils sont nés, ont vécu et sont morts ! J'ai vu ce qu'il restait d'eux ! J'ai trouvé l'un d'eux, un enfant de cinq ans, terrifié et gravement blessé, recroquevillé dans un placard, là où il s'était traîné pour échapper au massacre. Un enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait décidé de les tuer. J'ai réussi à le sauver de justesse ! Ce n'était pas pour moi que ces enfants ne comptaient pas ! C'était pour des hommes comme Hojo ! Des hommes comme celui qui vous a donné la tenue que vous portez ! Voila ce qu'ont fait ses hommes, ils ont assassinés ces enfants, en prenant pour prétexte qu'ils pourraient être une menace un jour. Vous voulez vraiment travailler pour lui, avec eux ?

Sephiroth se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Reeve avait vraiment fait quelque chose de ce genre ? Il avait donné l'ordre de tuer ses enfants ?

\- Non... s'il avait vraiment fait cela, il ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme il l'a fait... murmura t'il.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurait il pas fait ? Vous étiez avec Vincent Valentine, un homme qu'il veut à ses côtés, il est prêt à tout pour s'adjoindre ses services, même à vous accepter. Mais vos enfants ne lui servaient à rien et pouvaient devenir un problème.

 _A suivre_


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 27**

 _An 2012_

Les paroles de l'autre parvinrent à peine aux oreilles de Sephiroth, il se sentait en proie à une souffrance et à une faiblesse terrifiantes, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il tenta de parler, mais ne parvint qu'à produire un bredouillis indistinct.

Alarmé Shane l'observa attentivement, remarquant sa brusque pâleur, la sueur malsaine qui couvrait son front. Ce ne pouvait pas être le seul fait du choc des révélations qu'il venait de lui faire, Sephiroth était plus solide que cela. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

La réponse lui vint en un éclair, si évidente qu'il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

La blessure !

Les gamines n'étaient pas stupides, elles savaient qu'elles ne faisaient pas le poids face à un combattant adulte et expérimenté, elles avaient donc pris leurs précautions. Les lames qu'elles utilisaient devaient être empoisonnées.

Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il chargea le corps inerte de Sephiroth sur son épaule. Un murmure incompréhensible, mais indéniablement réprobateur, lui appris que celui qu'il portait était toujours conscient, et n'appréciait pas. Il n'en tint pas compte, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le poison était entré dans l'organisme de son frère depuis un bon moment déjà, il était trop tard pour l'en extraire, à présent seule une cuve pourrait maintenir Sephiroth en vie, le temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse fournir un antidote.

Il s'élança dans l'escalier, tout en cillant en réalisant qu'il venait de penser à Sephiroth comme étant son frère pour la première fois.

C'était tout de même étrange, il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais le faire. Bien sur, pour le bien de Malachi, il était prêt à tolérer la présence de Sephiroth, mais de là à le voir comme un frère... non, jamais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre, il se l'était juré, et voilà que malgré tout, il venait de le faire. C'était troublant et agaçant tout à la fois. Sephiroth n'avait encore rien fait pour mériter son respect, il ne voulait pas le voir comme étant son frère. Il allait devoir se reprendre.

« Shane ? » appela la voix inquiète de Niula. « Que se passe t'il ? »

Shane réprima un soupir, une fois de plus son ami avait perçu son trouble et s'en inquiétait.

« Sephiroth a été empoisonné, je l'amène afin de le placer en cuve à vos côtés, peux tu faire en sorte d'endormir Malachi ? Il vaut mieux qu'il ne voit pas son jumeau dans cet état. » répondit il d'un ton neutre.

« Je m'en charge immédiatement. » répondit Niula.

Shane poussa un soupir de soulagement, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, Niula était une personne de parole.

Sentant le corps de Sephiroth se mettre à trembler il pressa le pas. Priant pour être en train de prendre la bonne décision et que celui qu'il transportait puisse encore être sauvé.

Une fois dans la salle où se trouvaient les cuves, il s'assura que Malachi dormait, puis déposa Sephiroth sur une couchette et s'empressa d'activer le mécanisme de la cuve où il entendait le placer. Il le reprit ensuite et l'installa rapidement. Les yeux de Sephiroth se rouvrirent alors que la cuve commençait à se refermer sur lui, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer, il esquissa un mouvement pour s'en échapper, mais il n'avait plus assez de contrôle sur son corps pour y parvenir et ne parvint qu'à remuer faiblement, se heurtant aux parois sans pouvoir s'extraire de la cuve. Lorsqu'elle acheva de se fermer Shane vit les yeux de Sephiroth s'écarquiller d'angoisse, ses poings se serrer et frapper inutilement les parois. Le poison qui le paralysait l'empêchait de porter des coups à même d'endommager la structure. Il s'agita encore un peu lorsque la cuve commença à se remplir, avant de s'immobiliser. Shane vit ses yeux se refermer et se demanda s'il avait perdu connaissance. Il espérait que cela n'était pas trop mauvais signe.

Une fois certain que tout était en ordre il se détourna de la cuve, cela le troublait par trop de regarder Sephiroth ainsi.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, même s'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour éviter de tomber dans le piège, ni prévoir ce qui allait se passer. S'il n'était pas passé par cette route, jamais Sephiroth n'aurait été blessé.

« Shane, tu devrais retourner chercher ses compagnons, tu trouveras sans doute de l'aide auprès d'eux. » intervint Niula.

« Tu as conscience que l'un d'entre eux est ton fils ? » demanda Shane.

« Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? » répondit Niula d'un ton douloureux.

Shane se maudit pour sa bêtise, comment avait il pu poser cette question ?

« Je suis désolé, Niula, je ne voulais pas... » émit il avec honte.

« Ne perds pas de temps, chaque minute compte, je ne pourrai pas maintenir Malachi endormi éternellement. » répondit simplement Niula.

« Je repars immédiatement. » émit Shane avec effort.

Tout en marchant vers la sortie il jeta un dernier regard sur les cuves où reposaient les jumeaux. Ils étaient enfin réunis, en quelque sorte, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'il avait pensé que cela se passerait.

Lorsque Shane fut sorti Lucrecia se matérialisa dans la salle et marcha avec lenteur jusqu'aux cuves. Niula ne lui adressa pas la parole, concentré sur Malachi.

Lucrecia laissa son regard errer sur les trois hommes, avant de l'arrêter sur Sephiroth. Sa joie de savoir les jumeaux enfin réunis était tempérée par l'état de Sephiroth.

Elle posa les mains sur les parois des deux cuves. Plus que jamais, elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ses fils, ceux qu'elle avait mis au monde, qu'on lui avait arraché à peine nés, pour ne jamais les lui rendre. Mais elle était impuissante, elle ne pouvait que les contempler et souffrir. Elle avait perdu tous droits sur eux à l'instant même où elle avait accepté de se plier à la volonté d'Hojo, de participer à l'expérience.

Elle vit soudain les yeux de Sephiroth se rouvrir et s'éclipsa vivement, avant qu'il ne puisse clairement la voir.

Sephiroth souffrait toujours, même s'il avait repris connaissance, il sentait le poison envahir lentement son corps, le consumant de l'intérieur. Cet état de fait le dévastait. Avait il donc été renvoyé sur Gaïa pour mourir à nouveau ? Pourquoi lui imposait on pareille souffrance ? N'avait il pas été pardonné ? S'il ne l'était pas, alors à quoi rimait l'intervention de Salva ? Les propos de Minerva...

Et Vincent... ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux n'avait il donc aucune importance aux yeux de la déesse et de son entourage ? Vincent était un descendant de la Déesse, il serait sans doute affecté par ce qui était en train de lui arriver, surtout s'il venait à mourir.

Penser à Vincent raviva la souffrance de Sephiroth.

Il avait repoussé l'immortel, dans un moment de colère. Sans savoir que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il allait le voir. Il l'avait presque frappé de son aile, avait refusé d'écouter ses paroles... il lui avait dit de partir, alors qu'il savait pertinemment combien Vincent craignait d'être rejeté. Tout cela pour quoi ? Par orgueil... parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être vu dans un moment de faiblesse, en train de pleurer.

Comme si Vincent pouvait s'en servir contre lui !

Comme s'il était de ceux qui font ce genre de choses !

Quel imbécile il avait été !

Il aurait voulu dire à l'immortel à quel point il était désolé...

S'il s'en tirait, il ne repousserait plus jamais Vincent, il ferait son possible pour lui faire oublier son comportement... s'il s'en tirait... rien n'était moins sûr.

Il referma lentement les yeux, se laissant à nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience.

Avant de sombrer il formula une prière à l'intention de la Déesse.

« Je vous en prie, punissez moi, mais ne faites pas souffrir Vincent... laissez moi revenir vers lui un jour... »

oOo

Cloud rouvrit les yeux, en proie à un violent mal de crâne, et à une forte colère.

Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être malmené, par les turks ou par qui que ce soit d'autre ! Il fallait que cela cesse.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, constatant avec agacement qu'il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, allez savoir où il avait été amené cette fois.

Où étaient donc Vincent et Sephiroth ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas avec lui.

Un peu d'inquiétude lui vint à penser à eux.

La dernière trace qu'il avait eu d'eux était pour le moins alarmante, il leur était arrivé quelque chose, et par la faute des turks il n'avait pas pu partir à leur recherche.

Se levant du lit où il était allongé il se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, il s'attendait à ce que la porte soit fermée à clef, mais à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans peine.

Cela augmenta sa contrariété. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? D'abord on l'enlevait, et ensuite on le laissait libre d'aller et venir à sa guise ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, ou alors il s'agissait d'un piège, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, avec les turks, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Il n'en ouvrit pas moins la porte, décidé à s'enfuir.

Il se figea de surprise en découvrant Vincent dans le couloir, en compagnie d'un homme que Cloud ignora, trop surpris de découvrir l'immortel en face de lui, libre et visiblement indemne.

Le premier moment de surprise passé, Cloud sentit une vague d'indignation naître en lui.

Vincent et Sephiroth étaient donc libres ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot la voix de Vincent parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Heureusement tu es éveillé, nous devons partir, pour rejoindre Sephiroth, il a des problèmes.

Un peu égaré Cloud ne bougea pas. Avant d'aller où que ce soit, il voulait des explications.

\- Comment cela, il a des problèmes ? Vous étiez où ? Vous faisiez quoi pendant que les turks s'en prenaient à moi ?

Vincent tiqua devant le ton presque agressif du jeune homme blond. Il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer, après tout Cloud venait sans doute à peine de revenir à lui, il avait de bonnes raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur, cela s'arrangerait lorsqu'il lui aurait expliqué la situation.

\- Sephiroth et moi avions été enlevés, mais Reeve nous a tiré de ce mauvais pas. Ce serait trop long de tout t'expliquer, Sephiroth a été blessé, nous devons le rejoindre au plus vite.

Cloud écouta l'explication sans rien dire, ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'en retenait qu'une seule chose, Vincent et Sephiroth avaient été ensembles jusqu'à dernièrement. Vincent était vraiment inquiet pour l'argenté, plus que pour lui. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il allait, il s'était contenté de l'informer de la situation.

Une fois de plus, Cloud eut la sensation que le monde avait continué de tourner sans lui, que son absence n'avait été remarquée de personne, comme s'il n'avait aucune importance, ou si peu...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Il avait déjà eu cette impression à de nombreuses reprises, pendant son enfance et son adolescence. Il n'était jamais celui qu'on attendait, celui dont on avait besoin... il en avait eu bien plus conscience après avoir été prisonnier, quatre ans durant, du laboratoire d'Hojo. C'était une certitude qui avait fini par s'ancrer en lui, il pouvait bien disparaître, cela n'affecterait personne.

Sephiroth n'avait pas besoin de lui, Vincent non plus, ils se suffisaient à eux même, et ils s'étaient visiblement bien trouvés, ils pouvaient aisément se passer de lui.

Il sentit la morsure de la jalousie l'atteindre. Il n'en suivit pas moins Vincent lorsque ce dernier se remit à avancer, pressé par l'autre homme, que Cloud détailla alors.

L'individu avait quelque chose de familier. Cloud réalisa au bout de quelques minutes qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Sephiroth. Il marqua une pause, ébahi par cette constatation.

\- Mais vous êtes qui ! S'exclama t'il.

Vincent et Shane se tournèrent vers lui. Vincent était agacé par cette intervention mal venue. Pourquoi est-ce que Cloud leur faisait perdre du temps ? Ne comprenait il pas à quel point la situation était grave ?

Depuis que Shane était arrivé, quelques minutes plus tôt, tout était devenu assez confus. Ses révélations avaient mis les personnes présentes en ébullition. Shalua avait accepté de venir avec eux, afin d'examiner Sephiroth et Malachi.

Lui même avait été assez perturbé par ce que Shane avait à leur dire, ses révélations confirmaient les visions de Lochan, Sephiroth se trouvait bien dans une cuve, aux côtés d'un homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait. Elles dévoilaient également que la vie de Sephiroth était en danger.

\- Je suis Shane, mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Le temps presse. Répondit Shane.

\- Cloud, nous devons vraiment nous mettre en route. Ajouta Vincent.

Il vit Cloud faire la moue, puis se remettre en marche, cela le soulagea. Sephiroth aurait besoin de la présence du jeune homme blond également.

Trop pris par l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Sephiroth il laissa de côté l'impression désagréable que lui avait fait ressentir la réaction première de Cloud. C'était un problème dont il s'occuperait plus tard. Pour l'heure il valait mieux se préoccuper de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth...

Vincent sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Lorsque Shane était arrivé, comme surgi de nulle part, après avoir réussi l'exploit d'entrer dans le bâtiment sans se faire remarquer, ce qui avait mis Rufus Shinra et ses hommes, sur les nerfs, et pas qu'eux en vérité, tout s'était précipité.

Ce qui jusqu'à là leur apparaissait comme une probabilité incertaine, ce n'étaient que des visions après tout, rien de concret, était devenu une réalité indéniable.

Entendre cet inconnu, qui ressemblait tant à l'absent, expliquer ce qu'il était advenu, comment il était venu chercher Sephiroth au matin, ce qui avait suivi... cela lui avait porté un coup au cœur.

Oui... cela lui avait fait mal, que Sephiroth soit parti ainsi, sans même prévenir, mais il était mal placé pour juger l'ancien général, il n'avait pas fait mieux. Lui aussi était parti sans prévenir, lui aussi avait fait de la peine à son amant. Comment s'étonner alors que Sephiroth ait réagi de la sorte ? Tout d'abord en le chassant, ensuite en disparaissant sans rien dire.

Lorsque Shane était arrivé, Vincent venait de reconduire un Reno, passablement ivre, dans sa chambre, où il l'avait laissé se débrouiller pour se mettre au lit. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour le turk roux, ce n'était pas la première cuite de Reno, il saurait gérer. Il parlait avec Rude et Rufus, lorsque l'intrus avait fait son apparition.

Shane le cherchait visiblement, s'était dirigé droit vers lui, sans se laisser rebuter par son regard méfiant. Il avait commencé à parler et Vincent n'avait plus songé à se méfier de lui, pour ne plus penser qu'à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le début d'ivresse, que lui même ressentait, s'était dissipé face à ce qu'il entendait et voyait.

Il avait imposé le silence à Rufus qui s'indignait de l'intrusion, dissuadé Rude de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Shane, un seul regard avait suffit. Ni l'héritier Shinra, ni son homme de main, n'avaient osé broncher lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur eux. Il avait bien senti que Rufus bouillonnait de rage, mais il était resté silencieux, c'était tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Vincent. Il avait laissé le turk et son employeur, pour conduire Shane jusqu'à la chambre de Shalua. Même si elle n'était pas médecin, elle s'y connaissait dans de nombreux domaines, elle saurait peut être quoi faire pour sauver Sephiroth. Tout du moins, si cela n'était pas le cas, elle saurait à qui faire appel pour agir au mieux.

Lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte de Shalua la jeune femme, qui se préparait à aller voir Loz et Yazoo, avait ouvert sans tarder. Si elle avait été surprise de les voir sur le seuil, elle n'en avait rien montré. Elle avait seulement demandé ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux et écouté attentivement la réponse.

\- Je passe voir vos fils et je vous rejoins dans l'entrée. Avait elle simplement dit.

Vincent lui en était reconnaissant, de ne pas poser de questions, d'accepter de venir avec eux également.

Shane et lui s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la chambre où se trouvait Cloud, Reno avait laissé échapper l'information au cours de leur temps de beuverie. Vincent s'était demandé s'il s'agissait d'une erreur imputable à la boisson, ou d'une manœuvre volontaire, avec Reno on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il avait préféré ne pas approfondir la question, parfois il était bon de rester dans l'ignorance. Quoi que Reno ait en tête, il s'en soucierait plus tard, pour l'heure il n'avait que Sephiroth en tête.

A présent qu'il avait récupéré le jeune homme blond, Vincent se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Cloud semblait de fort méchante humeur, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, et les regards qu'il lançait à Shane, méfiants et presque hargneux, présageaient mal de son comportement futur.

Vincent se demanda s'il devait le prévenir qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes là où ils allaient, Shane avait vaguement mentionné le fait qu'il n'était pas seul avec Malachi et Sephiroth, sans entrer dans les détails.

Il décida de n'en rien faire, il n'en savait pas assez pour informer convenablement Cloud, inutile donc de rajouter à sa tension actuelle.

Il espérait cependant que l'humeur du jeune homme s'arrangerait en cours de route, Sephiroth aurait besoin de tout leur soutien.

Shane lui lança un regard interrogateur, tout en désignant Cloud d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Vous voulez vraiment l'emmener ? Il ne me semble pas très désireux de venir...

Sans même tourner la tête, Vincent devina que Cloud bondissait d'indignation.

\- N'essayez pas de vous débarrasser de moi ! Vous vous êtes déjà emparé de Sephiroth, je ne vais pas vous laisser mettre la main sur Vincent également !

Cette fois Shane se tourna franchement, pour toiser Cloud d'un air amusé.

\- Parce que vous êtes son gardien peut être ? N'est-il pas de taille à se défendre seul? Répliqua t'il d'un ton lourd de sarcasme.

 _A suivre_


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...  
**

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 28**

 _An 2012_

Loz s'installa plus confortablement, regardant vers Elena, il sentait l'amertume de la jeune femme arriver jusqu'à lui.

Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais comment faire ? Elle était ouvertement hostile, elle ne s'en était pas cachée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même si cela l'attristait.

Il se risqua à relancer la conversation, tout en étant conscient que cela était risqué pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tant d'amertume ? Lui demanda t'il.

Elena le regarda avec méfiance, puis se raidit en analysant ses propos.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Répliqua t'elle d'un ton sec. Vous ne savez rien de moi !

\- Je l'ai senti. Répondit franchement Loz. Je ressens les sentiments des gens, surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi forts.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la chambre. Elena était statufiée, pour ne pas dire horrifiée, d'apprendre ce qu'il en était.

Non seulement ce type était une vraie machine de guerre, mais en plus il avait des capacités mentales ? Quelles autres capacités lui et ses frères cachaient ils ?

Elle fit un mouvement en direction de la porte, avant de se figer. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre officiel, elle avait le devoir de rester et de le surveiller.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, le plus loin possible du lit, sans le quitter des yeux.

Malgré la peur et la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait, elle ressentait de la curiosité à son encontre, Loz le sentait bien. Elle avait envie de lui poser des questions, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

\- Il est clair que nous ne dormirons ni l'un ni l'autre, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Dit il doucement. Je répondrai à vos questions, si vous en avez.

\- Je ne vois pas quel genre de questions je pourrai poser au monstre qui a porté la main sur mon supérieur. Répliqua Elena.

Les yeux clairs de Loz, emplis de douleur et de tristesse, cherchèrent les siens, accrochant son regard.

\- Il est inutile de me redire sans cesse que je suis un monstre. Murmura t'il. D'autres que vous l'ont déjà fait bien avant, je sais très bien ce que je suis. Même si cela n'était pas le cas, vous avez gravé vos sentiments pour moi dans ma chair. Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier...

Elena cilla, baissant les yeux vers la cuisse blessée de Loz, où un nouveau bandage protégeait la plaie qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Se mordillant les lèvres, elle releva les yeux pour fixer à nouveau ceux de Loz.

Il était tout de même étrange... il venait de parler de sa blessure, une blessure qu'il lui devait, sans aucune rancune, ni même une pointe d'agressivité. Elle, à sa place, elle lui en aurait voulu. Elle leur en voulait encore tellement de ce qu'il s'était produit au cratère.

\- Vous pensez encore à ce jour... soupira Loz. J'imagine que jamais vous n'oublierez, ni que vous voudrez croire que nous n'étions pas vraiment nous même alors...

\- Ce serait trop facile ! Cracha Elena. S'il suffisait de dire ce genre de choses, tout le monde pourrait se faire pardonner !

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Répondit Loz. Nous sommes coupables de ce qu'il est advenu, même si nous étions sous influence. Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais le temps a passé, et si vous voulez que nous réparions, il va falloir nous faire confiance.

\- Parce que vous, vous pourriez ? Sans oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Loz posa la main sur le bandage qui entourait sa jambe. Un geste machinal, qu'il ne calcula pas, qui n'avait pas pour but de culpabiliser Elena. La jeune femme l'interpréta pourtant ainsi et s'assombrit un peu plus.

\- Oui... je pourrai. Tout comme je pourrai vous en tenir rigueur de m'avoir tiré dessus, d'avoir menacé mon frère, mais je préfère essayer de comprendre. Dit pensivement Loz.

\- Comprendre pourquoi je vous ai tiré dessus ? Ironisa Elena. Ce n'est pas évident alors ?

Loz eut un sourire las.

\- Si... vous aviez peur, ce qui est toujours le cas, vous êtes en colère, pleine de ressentiments, à juste titre. Je trouve cela triste malgré tout.

Elena le regarda avec surprise. Avait elle bien entendu ? Venait il vraiment de dire qu'il trouvait triste qu'elle ressente ce genre de choses ? Il n'était pas sérieux ! Sans doute se moquait il d'elle, il ne serait pas le premier. Combien de fois avait elle été la cible de railleries par le passé, à cause de sa maladresse ? Plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Y repenser raviva sa rage. Elle tenta de se réconforter en se disant, qu'en dépit de toutes les moqueries, elle avait fini par atteindre son but, elle était devenue membre des turks. Elle valait quelque chose ! Il était peut être plus grand, plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle, mais c'était lui qui était blessé, pas elle. Elle avait l'avantage.

\- Vous êtes étrange... lança t'elle. Mais si vous pensez vous moquer de moi...

\- Un monstre étrange, vous voulez dire ? Ma foi, je ne suis plus à un qualificatif près... mais je ne me moque pas, je sais ce que sont les moqueries, le mal qu'elles peuvent faire, je ne m'en sers pas.

\- Tout le monde le fait. Répliqua Elena. Même les monstres le peuvent. Certains ne s'en privent pas.

\- Pour le faire, il faut déjà pouvoir parler... ce n'est pas ce que je fais de mieux. Soupira Loz.

Elena sursauta, se levant brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois, plus aucun doute n'était permis, Loz se moquait d'elle ! Comment osait il affirmer qu'il n'était pas doué pour parler ? Il n'avait pas cessé depuis de longues minutes ! Il avait sans doute essayé d'endormir sa méfiance, il avait failli y parvenir, elle commençait à se laisser séduire par sa voix étrangement douce pour quelqu'un de sa taille, par la façon curieuse qu'il avait de marquer une pause parfois, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Elena sentit sa rage renaître, artifices que tout cela, manœuvres ne visant qu'à la tromper !

\- Monstre et menteur ! Cria t'elle. Vous dites ne pas vous moquer, mais c'est exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Vous prétendez ne pas être doué pour parler, mais ne faites que cela !

Loz s'empourpra et baissa les yeux. Il prenait conscience qu'effectivement, il avait parlé longuement, avec elle. Cela lui avait semblé facile, presque agréable, malgré les circonstances. Mais, à présent qu'elle venait de lui jeter ces mots au visage, il avait l'impression que sa gorge se nouait à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent par le passé.

Il se détourna, jusqu'à fixer le mur tout proche. Il se sentait meurtri, en quelques mots Elena venait de faire ressurgir en lui les souvenirs d'un temps qui n'était pas encore assez lointain à son goût. Elle venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, indigne de s'adresser aux gens. Seulement un instrument, un outil, les outils ne parlent pas, ils n'en ont pas l'utilité. Non ! Il n'était pas seulement un outil, une arme... il était... il était... mais qu'était il exactement ?

Blessé, il appuya son front contre le mur. Il n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante à cette question.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui disaient les scientifiques, mais la douleur que cela lui causait était la même. Il avait voulu parler avec elle, lui expliquer certaines choses, mais elle non plus ne voulait pas l'entendre...

Pour elle aussi il n'était qu'un monstre, il n'avait pas le droit de parler.

Il se recula un peu, mais resta tourné vers le mur, plus pour lui cacher les larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer, que parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir son visage courroucé.

« Je suis désolé... » aurait il voulu parvenir à articuler.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses... mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. À quoi bon ? Elle ne l'écouterait pas plus que ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avec violence, les sentiments furieux d'Elena s'éloigner, le soulageant à peine.

C'était presque ironique, même lorsqu'il pouvait parler, il ne trouvait pas les bons mots visiblement, peut être ferait il mieux de se taire au final.

Il aurait voulu apaiser un peu la fureur de la jeune femme, mais il avait fait tout le contraire, elle était plus encore remontée contre lui à présent. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle cesse de le voir comme un ennemi. Si elle le faisait un jour... il allait devoir garder un œil sur elle. Il se moquait qu'elle le prenne pour cible, il était de taille à résister, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attaque à ses frères.

Elena s'adossa à la porte qu'elle venait de claquer, frémissante d'indignation.

Elle était en colère, et troublée dans le même temps.

Loz était tout de même un personnage des plus curieux. Il aurait pu s'emporter contre elle, crier, tenter de l'attaquer... au lieu de cela, il lui avait tourné le dos. Elle avait vu ses épaules trembler, comme s'il luttait pour garder son calme. Il devait être furieux contre elle, furieux qu'elle ait réussi à le percer à jour. Il s'était probablement détourné pour ne pas se trahir plus encore. Il était vraiment redoutable, plus encore qu'elle ne le pensait. Il cachait visiblement un esprit retors sous ses airs de guerrier sans cervelle, elle devrait mettre les autres en garde. Elle le ferait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

oOo

Kadaj revint à lui dans son lit, sans le moindre souvenir d'y être revenu. Il était déshabillé, signe indéniable qu'il n'était pas rentré par ses propres moyens. Jamais il ne se serait dévêtu de la sorte, pas alors qu'il était en territoire ennemi. Il n'avait pas été formé, pendant des années, à tout prévoir, pour faire une erreur aussi flagrante. Retirer ses habits, alors qu'il était dans un lieu empli de personnes pouvant l'attaquer à tout moment, était un geste suicidaire. Il n'était pas assez audacieux pour le tenter. Son orgueil ne l'aveuglait pas à ce point.

Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés, essayant de reconstituer le fil de ses souvenirs.

Il était sorti, dans le but de restaurer le mémorial détruit, ce qu'il était parvenu à faire, même si cela l'avait laissé épuisé. Il était ensuite rentré, ou plus exactement, il avait tenté de le faire. Il était si fatigué, si affaibli par ses efforts, qu'il n'y serait probablement pas parvenu. Il en avait conscience. Il avait pris des risques, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il aurait du attendre, mais il s'était laissé emporter par l'émotion, par le désir de réparer un peu le mal qu'il avait causé. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, seulement d'avoir agi trop vite, dans la précipitation, sans assurer ses arrières. Il se consola un peu en se disant, qu'au moins, il avait atteint son but, le mémorial était à nouveau intact.

Ensuite, les choses devenaient imprécises dans son esprit.

Il se souvenait vaguement de personnes menaçantes, d'un homme dans l'ombre, qui les faisait fuir.

Il se souvenait lui avoir demandé, ordonné plus exactement, de se montrer...

Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là.

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte.

La seule conclusion qui lui vienne à l'esprit était qu'il avait du perdre connaissance et s'effondrer aux pieds de celui qui l'avait sauvé. L'autre avait du bien s'en amuser, de le voir si faible, écroulé à terre devant lui.

Ce qui mettait le plus Kadaj en rage était le fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de son sauveur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir clairement, il n'avait distingué qu'une silhouette floue, dans l'ombre, avançant vers lui. Il s'était évanoui avant de pouvoir l'identifier.

Une chose était certaine, il ne se risquerait pas à aller interroger les turks afin de déterminer lequel d'entre eux avait agi pour lui venir en aide. Il ne tenait pas à s'humilier plus encore.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris d'être seul. Celui qui l'avait conduit dans cette chambre le jugeait il donc incapable de partir ? L'avait il enfermé, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ? Un enfant que l'on punit, que l'on enferme pour qu'il se tienne tranquille...

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Mais il n'était plus un enfant, depuis longtemps, si tant était qu'il l'avait un jour, il n'en était pas certain.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond.

Oui... il pourrait sortir à sa guise, lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment envie. Pour l'heure, il se sentait encore tellement fatigué, il devait dormir encore un peu.

Il se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

oOo

Shalua entra dans la chambre où reposait Yazoo, ce dernier la regarda avec un peu d'angoisse en constatant son air soucieux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il.

\- Votre frère Sephiroth a des problèmes de santé, je dois aller l'examiner, je serai absente plusieurs jours. Je venais vous demander si vous vouliez bien veiller sur vos autres frères. Loz a rouvert sa blessure cette nuit, Kadaj a été ramené épuisé.

Yazoo ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets, plus angoissé encore d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Je peux compter sur vous ? Insista Shalua. Je sais que vous n'avez plus envie de vivre, mais ils ont encore besoin de vous. Serez vous là pour eux, encore quelques jours ?

Yazoo inclina la tête, en signe d'accord.

\- Je serai là pour eux, autant que cela sera nécessaire. Répondit il. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il avait conscience que la scientifique venait de lui tendre un piège, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait raison, elle lui donnait une raison de continuer à vivre.

Il caressa l'idée de lui demander de lui faire la promesse de ramener Sephiroth guéri, mais il s'en empêcha. Le faire serait lui faire insulte, douter du retour de son aîné.

Yazoo attendit qu'elle soit repartie pour porter des mains tremblantes à son visage.

Elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails, mais pour qu'elle doive se rendre au chevet de Sephiroth, c'était que la situation était grave.

Yazoo se mit à prier que leur aîné s'en sorte, qu'il leur revienne. Ils le connaissaient si peu... il ne pouvait pas disparaître si vite.

Il laissa retomber ses mains en entendant la porte se rouvrir, essuyant discrètement les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Tournant la tête, il découvrit Vincent sur le seuil.

L'espace d'un instant ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi se dire.

\- Je vous croyais déjà parti... murmura Yazoo.

\- Je tenais à te voir avant, répondit Vincent, Shalua m'a dit ce qu'elle t'a demandé, je voulais être certain que tu étais vraiment en mesure d'y faire face... je ne crois pas que tes frères supporteraient que tu leur donne de faux espoirs.

Yazoo baissa les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à affronter le regard de Vincent.

\- As-tu peur de moi Yazoo ? Questionna Vincent avec une pointe de tristesse. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous êtes mes fils.

Yazoo secoua la tête nerveusement, faisant voler ses longs cheveux argentés. Loin de le rassurer, les mots de Vincent l'angoissaient plus encore.

\- Et si nous ne l'étions pas ? Que feriez vous ? Est-ce que vous tenteriez de nous tuer ? Est-ce que vous nous épargneriez, parce que nous sommes les frères de Sephiroth ? Si nous n'étions rien pour vous...

Vincent se rapprocha, mais sans chercher à le toucher, comprenant ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

Les trois frères n'avaient jamais eu de certitudes au cours de leurs vies, sinon qu'ils pouvaient mourir d'un jour à l'autre, qu'ils n'avaient que peu de valeurs aux yeux de ceux qui les détenaient. Des trois, c'était probablement Yazoo qui avait le plus eu cette impression. Lui, le plus faible de la fratrie, celui que l'on tenait pour quantité négligeable, qu'on gardait à l'écart.

\- Yazoo... regarde moi, s'il te plaît... dit il au bout d'un moment. Je vais devoir te laisser, mais avant, j'aimerai beaucoup te tenir dans mes bras quelques instants. J'ai toujours cru que je n'aurai jamais la joie de vous connaître, que je n'avais aucun droit d'être père, en raison de mes crimes. J'ai confié mon matériel génétique à votre mère dans un moment de faiblesse, mais je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir fait. Pendant des années, l'idée que vous existiez, que peut être j'étais père, a été une de mes rares sources de bonheur. Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, de pouvoir vous voir, vous parler... Je suis fier de vous trois.

Yazoo releva timidement les yeux, n'osant pas encore croiser son regard.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse vous rendre fier de moi... aucun de nous n'a rien fait pour cela... murmura t'il.

\- En es-tu bien certain Yazoo ? Demanda doucement Vincent. Toi qui a protégé tes frères ?

Yazoo rougit un peu.

\- Vous savez cela...

\- Ma mère m'en a parlé. Admit Vincent. Elle m'a montré quelques passages de vos vies. Je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner de vous, pour ce que vous avez enduré.

Yazoo le regarda avec ébahissement.

Vincent semblait sincère, la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard ne pouvait être un mensonge.

\- Je veux bien... dit Yazoo d'une voix un peu tremblante. Que vous me preniez dans vos bras... je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais... je veux bien essayer. Kadaj ne voudra pas, mais je pense que cela devrait plaire à Loz, même s'il en serait gêné. Lui non plus n'a pas l'habitude, sauf avec Kadaj et moi...

Vincent s'assit au bord du lit et attendit que Yazoo se rapproche pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Tout d'abord un peu raide et mal à l'aise, Yazoo se détendit peu à peu. Il se laissa aller contre Vincent, allant jusqu'à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Merci père...

\- Non, merci à toi Yazoo, de m'autoriser ce bonheur. Répondit Vincent.

Il laissa le jeune homme s'écarter de lui, sans chercher à le retenir. Ils avaient tous deux conscience que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était le fruit d'un gros effort, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- Nous nous reverrons à mon retour. Dit il en se levant. Attends nous...

Yazoo hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner, marcher jusqu'à la porte, se retourner pour le fixer une dernière fois.

Yazoo eut l'impression que Vincent cherchait à graver son image dans sa mémoire. Il se demanda s'il en avait fait autant pour Loz et Kadaj, s'il était passé les voir eux aussi.

Comme s'il devinait le fil de ses pensées, Vincent secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non... je n'en ai pas le temps, je n'ai vu que toi. J'attendrai pour les voir eux aussi.

Sur ces mots Vincent quitta la chambre, laissant Yazoo le cœur battant d'émotion.

Savoir qu'il était le seul à qui Vincent avait rendu visite le touchait profondément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait presque privilégié.

Se secouant, il se leva, Shalua et Vincent lui avaient confié le soin de veiller sur ses cadets, il se devait de ne pas les décevoir.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, il vit cette dernière s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, cette fois sur Tseng qui tenait un plateau en équilibre sur l'un de ses avant bras.

 _À suivre_


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 29**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque Cid poussa la porte du septième ciel ce matin là, Tifa sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Elle avait déjà vu le pilote de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais encore il n'avait affiché un air aussi sinistre.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à s'en rendre compte, Yuffie et Shelke qui se trouvaient là depuis quelques minutes, le réalisèrent également.

La jeune wutaïenne s'empressa auprès de leur ami, tandis que Tifa préparait une choppe de la boisson préférée de Cid.

Shelke elle, resta dans son coin, silencieuse et attentive.

Elle venait souvent, mais elle ne se mêlait pas trop de leurs affaires, sauf si elle y était obligée. Le plus souvent parce que Yuffie le lui imposait en vérité.

Tout en remplissant la choppe Tifa fit courir son regard de Cid et Yuffie jusqu'à Shelke. Elle avait le sentiment que Cid n'était pas le seul à avoir un problème, Shelke semblait elle aussi soucieuse.

\- Que se passe t'il Shelke ? Demanda t'elle, à l'instant précis où Yuffie posait une question similaire à Cid.

Le pilote répondit par un marmonnement incompréhensible, Shelke elle se tasse un peu plus sur son siège. Il était clair qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie de répondre.

Tifa espéra que ce n'était pas mauvais signe. Du genre de ceux qui annoncent des ennuis futurs.

Tifa réprima un soupir, au lieu de s'interroger sur ce qu'il leur arrivait, elle ferait mieux de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et de balayer devant sa porte, elle aussi avait quelque chose sur le cœur, dont elle ne pouvait parler.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le récipient désormais plein.

Lorsqu'elle était repassée à l'église le lendemain, Loz avait disparu, comme cela était prévisible, mais elle avait trouvé de nouvelles traces de sang sur le sol, différentes de celles qu'il avait laissé en se déplaçant sur ses pieds meurtris. Les habits qu'elle avait apporté pour lui étaient toujours sur le banc où elle les avait déposé. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait du faire une mauvaise rencontre et s'était reprochée de l'avoir laissé seul. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi Aeris avait envoyé sa mère adoptive la chercher, pourquoi la défunte cetra avait tenu à ce qu'elle parte, abandonnant un blessé à son sort, cela ne ressemblait pas à l'Aeris dont elle se souvenait. Elle se prenait parfois à douter que ce soit vraiment d'Aeris que soit venu la demande. Mais, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Aeris, qui donc avait pu se faire passer pour elle et envoyer sa mère adoptive à l'église ? Tifa avait peur de découvrir un jour la réponse. Peur d'apprendre que Loz était mort ce soir là.

En dépit du fait qu'il se soit attaqué à elle quelques temps plus tôt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que leur seconde confrontation, bien plus amicale, se soit terminée de la sorte, si vite...

Elle avait apprécié de pouvoir parler avec lui. Il lui avait montré une facette de son caractère qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour parler avec lui, apprendre à le connaître.

Elle porta la choppe à la table où se trouvaient Cid et Yuffie, avant de retourner vers son comptoir, qu'elle n'atteignit pas. La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Barret et Nanaki. Tifa marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise de les voir. Elle pensait Barret en pleine prospection très loin de là et Nanaki n'était pas revenu depuis un certain temps déjà.

Elle était donc très surprise de les voir entrer.

Son étonnement devait se voir dans son regard, car Barret et Nanaki se dirigèrent vers elle.

\- Nous avons reçu un message nous demandant de venir au plus vite. Expliqua Nanaki. Il venait d'ici, il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Marlène va bien ? Questionna Barret, toujours inquiet pour sa fille adoptive.

Tifa n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la réponse à la seconde question arriva toute seule, en la personne d'une petite fille de dix ans entrant à son tour dans le bar, suivit d'un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé, Marlène et Denzel.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Marlène ravie en courant vers son père adoptif.

Barret la reçut contre lui et la souleva entre ses bras, la faisant rire et protester un peu.

\- Papa ! Je suis trop grande maintenant ! Pose moi !

Tifa était perplexe, ce que venait de dire Nanaki, qu'un message leur était arrivé, en provenance du septième ciel, n'avait guère de sens, elle n'avait pas cherché à les joindre.

\- Je n'ai envoyé aucun message... dit elle. Yuffie ?

\- Moi non plus. Affirma Yuffie d'un ton sincère.

\- Shelke ? Demanda ensuite Tifa, tout en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Shelke secoua la tête en signe de négation, ainsi que le redoutait Tifa.

\- Alors, si ce n'est aucune de vous trois, qui ? Demanda Nanaki. Vincent ?

\- Cela m'étonnerait, cela fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu par ici. Déclara Yuffie.

\- Cloud aussi a disparu. Ajouta Shelke, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange qui se soit produit ces derniers temps.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, intrigués.

Elle se raidit un peu, mais continua à parler.

\- Shalua est partie brusquement, avec ses affaires, et elle n'est pas revenue. Reeve Tuesti a fait appel à elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours. Expliqua t'elle. D'ordinaire elle me téléphone au moins une fois par jour, pour que nous restions en contact...

Cid baissa les yeux, laissant son regard se perdre dans le contenu de la choppe de bière qui se trouvait devant lui.

Lui il aurait pu donner des nouvelles de la sœur de Shelke, il l'avait vue. Il aurait pu aussi dire qu'il se passait effectivement des choses pas très nettes du côté du WRO et de l'immeuble de la Shinra, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'être celui qui annoncerait les mauvaises nouvelles.

Nanaki qui l'observait se dirigea vers lui. Il avait beau être borgne, il voyait plus clair que certains. Il avait beau ne pas être humain, il commençait à bien les connaître, il savait décrypter leurs expressions.

\- Quelque chose à nous dire peut être ? demanda t'il.

Cid serra les dents, il n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir, il n'allait pas commencer ce jour là, encore moins par ses amis.

Il essaya de gagner du temps, pour ne pas avoir à répondre sur le champs.

\- Je me demande qui a bien pu envoyer ce foutu message... dit il.

Nanaki le regarda un long moment, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, puis se détourna.

\- Il est vrai que cela est préoccupant... admit il. Comment se fait il que quelqu'un se soit servi de l'appareil du septième ciel pour nous contacter ? Nos numéros ne sont pas connus de tout le monde...

Tifa secoua la tête et leva les mains, en signe d'impuissance.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... dit elle. Je vous jure que je ne les laisse pas traîner, et que je ne les donne pas à n'importe qui...

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège... maugréa Barret en regardant autour de lui avec méfiance.

\- Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Affirma Yuffie d'un ton léger. Personne n'oserait s'attaquer au septième ciel.

Tifa se prit à prier qu'elle ait raison. Elle avait assez de soucis en tête.

\- En êtes vous vraiment certains ? Demanda une voix rieuse.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans la direction dont elle provenait. Une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, que personne n'avait entendu entrer, était tranquillement assise sur le comptoir du bar. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux dorés les étudiait avec amusement.

Le petit groupe eut un moment de flottement, aucun d'eux ne l'avait vue, ni entendue, entrer. C'était comme si elle s'était matérialisée directement sur le comptoir. Cette constatation avait quelque chose de terriblement angoissant. Ils surmontèrent la chose, ils en avaient vu d'autres. Elle ne semblait pas menaçante pour l'heure. Il restait donc un espoir qu'elle ne soit pas venue avec de mauvaises intentions.

\- Qui es tu ? Questionna Tifa.

\- Phenyx. Répondit l'enfant sans cesser de sourire.

\- Cela ne nous avance guère. Maugréa Barret.

\- Et cela ne nous dit pas comment cette foutue gamine a réussi à entrer sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Ajouta Cid.

Phenyx gloussa, visiblement très amusée par la situation.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une enfant. Déclara Nanaki.

Phenyx battit des mains, applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

\- Je vois qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui sait se servir de sa tête, bravo Nanaki !

\- Tu connais son nom, remarqua Yuffie, tu nous espionne ?

Phenyx gloussa à nouveau.

\- Je n'aime pas ce terme, disons plus que je vous porte un certain intérêt... dit elle avec malice.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Shelke, d'un ton mesuré.

\- Parce que vous êtes des amis de mon grand-frère. Sourit Phenyx.

Ces mots ramenèrent de fort mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit des membres d'Avalanche. Ils les avaient déjà entendu, dans la bouche d'un adolescent dévoré par l'ambition d'une abomination avide de conquêtes et de destruction.

\- Bon sang, dites moi que ça ne va pas recommencer ! S'emporta Barret. On ne va pas encore se coltiner une envoyée de cette saloperie de Jenova. On s'est débarrassés des trois autres et du cauchemar, ce n'est pas pour remettre ça avec une gosse !

Phenyx siffla comme un chat en colère et sauta à terre, en moins d'une seconde elle rejoignit Barret et posa la main sur une portion de peau dénudée. Sous les yeux ébahis du reste du groupe le colosse laissa échapper un cri de surprise et s'effondra sur les genoux, les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse.

\- Ne fais pas de mal à mon père ! cria Marlène effrayée de voir son père à genoux.

Phenyx tourna la tête vers elle et relâcha son emprise sur l'esprit de Barret, mettant un terme à la vision qu'elle avait déclenchée en lui. L'homme reprit péniblement son souffle et se releva avec lenteur, les jambes un peu tremblantes.

Se déplaçant avec la même rapidité qui l'avait précipitée vers Barret, Phenyx regagna le comptoir où elle se jucha à nouveau, balançant ses jambes avec nervosité, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

\- Denzel, toi et Marlène, vous montez dans vos chambres. Dit Tifa aux deux enfants effrayés.

Denzel prit la main de Marlène et l'entraîna vers l'escalier, elle le suivit à contre cœur. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus Tifa se sentit un peu mieux, quoi qu'il se passe, les enfants seraient en sécurité. Elle savait que Denzel allait rester sur ses gardes et qu'il ferait sortir Marlène au moindre signe de danger. Il savait comment faire et où aller ensuite. Cloud et elle avaient veillé à ce qu'il en soit ainsi, elle s'en félicita.

\- Quel genre de foutu monstre es-tu ? Questionna Cid avec rage, les yeux rivés sur Phenyx.

Il était furieux d'avoir vu Barret être terrassé si facilement par cette pseudo gamine. Si en colère qu'il ne pensait pas à sa propre sécurité. S'il avait eu sa lance, il aurait attaqué.

Phenyx lui adressa un regard froid, elle fit apparaître l'arme favorite du pilote, la lance se matérialisa devant lui et tomba sur le sol devant lui, avec un tintement.

\- Faites vous plaisir. Le défia t'elle.

Nanaki s'interposa avant que Cid ne ramasse la lance. Il posa une lourde patte sur le manche et fixa le pilote de son œil unique.

\- Ce serait une mauvaise idée. Dit il. Je doute qu'elle te donnerait une arme si elle pensait courir le moindre risque.

Les dents serrées Cid lutta contre le désir furieux qu'il avait de prendre la lance et de ne pas écouter Nanaki.

Phenyx eut un sourire ironique. Elle laissa la lance sur le sol. Elle aurait pu la faire disparaître, puisque personne n'en avait l'utilité, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- Encore une fois, je salue ton intelligence Nanaki. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon grand-frère t'apprécie tellement. Susurra t'elle.

Nanaki se tourna vers elle.

\- Qui est le grand-frère dont tu parles ? Demanda t'il.

Phenyx haussa les épaules.

\- Vincent bien sur, qui d'autre ? Répondit elle.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée. Phenyx les regarda d'un air boudeur.

\- Vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que je parlais de cet idiot de Cloud ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi si on répond que oui? Demanda Yuffie avec prudence.

\- Rien. Assura Phenyx. Même si c'est vexant.

\- J'ignorais que Vincent avait une petite sœur... s'étonna Tifa.

\- En vérité, je suis plus la sœur de Chaos, mais comme Vincent est Chaos, cela revient au même.

\- Tu veux dire que comme ils partagent le même corps cela ne fait pas grande différence. Corrigea Shelke.

\- Non, non, je veux bel et bien dire qu'ils ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Vincent a toujours été Chaos, il l'était bien avant les expériences d'Hojo, il l'avait oublié c'est tout. Persista Phenyx.

Cid s'empara de la choppe posée sur la table à côté de lui et la vida d'un trait.

\- Tifa, je peux avoir quelque chose de plus fort ? Demanda t'il, ponctuant sa requête d'une flopée de jurons colorés.

\- J'en veux bien moi aussi. Grogna Barret.

Tifa resta quelques secondes figée, l'esprit en déroute.

Même si Vincent avait toujours été en marge, peu loquace sur son passé, même si elle savait qu'il était dangereux, qu'il portait en lui des créatures redoutables, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la laissait sous le choc.

Si elle en jugeait par la demande de Cid et de Barret, par le silence des autres, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à digérer l'information.

Elle remplit trois verres d'une main un peu tremblante, deux pour les hommes du groupe, un pour elle. Même si elle ne buvait pas d'ordinaire, il y avait des cas de figure où elle se permettait des exceptions.

\- Je peux en avoir aussi ? Demanda Phenyx d'un air malicieux.

Tifa fut tentée de refuser tout net, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de servir de l'alcool à des enfants, mais après tout, Phenyx leur avait clairement prouvé qu'elle n'était pas une enfant le moins du monde. Elle remplit donc un verre de plus et le fit glisser en direction de l'être assis sur son comptoir. Phenyx s'en empara et trempa ses lèvres à l'intérieur avec délectation avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais avec satisfaction.

\- Délicieux ! Cela me rappelle le temps où j'étais Maya... mon compagnon était trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool, mais moi, je ne m'en suis pas privée... j'avais tellement envie de connaître le plus de choses possibles...

Tifa préféra ne pas faire de commentaire, ni demander pourquoi Phenyx avait porté un autre nom, encore moins qui avait été son jeune compagnon alors.

Elle porta les verres à Cid et à Barret avant de retourner vider le sien.

Elle ne proposa rien à Shelke et Yuffie. Shelke ne buvait jamais d'alcool et il valait mieux que Yuffie n'en boive pas. Quand à Nanaki, pour autant qu'elle le sache, il n'appréciait guère les boissons de ce genre.

\- Donc, Vincent est Chaos... reprit Nanaki d'un ton songeur. Cela explique beaucoup de choses...

\- Ah ? S'étonna Cid.

\- Oui, continua Nanaki, je me suis souvent demandé comment une créature aussi redoutable que Chaos avait pu rester prisonnière d'un corps humain pendant si longtemps. Je trouvais surprenant qu'une matéria, si puissante soit elle, puisse le retenir. Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une explication, il y trouvait son compte. Maintenant, je sais exactement pourquoi.

Les autres le regardèrent avec un peu de surprise, il ne s'était jamais ouvert à eux des questions qu'il se posait au sujet de Vincent, encore moins des conclusions qu'il en tirait.

\- Je croyais que tu appréciais Vincent. Marmonna Yuffie d'un ton réprobateur.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup Vincent, c'est pour cette raison que je me questionnais à son sujet. Répondit Nanaki, sans prendre ombrage de la critique à peine voilée.

Il s'assit et ramena sa queue autour de ses pattes avec la délicatesse d'un chat.

\- Ce qui m'amène à poser la question suivante : qu'est-ce qui motive sa sœur à venir nous trouver et nous dire tout cela ?

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers Phenyx qui sirotait sa boisson à petites gorgées, l'air paisible et tout à fait normal, comme si elle était vraiment une enfant de dix ans, à ceci prêt qu'aucune enfant de dix ans n'aurait bu un alcool aussi fort avec autant de facilité.

Elle prit le temps de finir son verre avant de répondre, le posa délicatement sur le comptoir.

\- Merci de poser la question. Je suis venue, parce que mon frère va avoir besoin de vous, et pas seulement lui, votre autre ami aussi.

\- Notre autre ami ? Demanda Barret qui avait un peu de mal à suivre.

Non seulement il avait un peu de mal à surmonter le choc de la vision que lui avait imposé Phenyx, qui l'avait entraîné dans de forts mauvais souvenirs, qu'il aurait aimé éradiquer de sa mémoire, mais en plus il se faisait du soucis pour Marlène. Elle avait beau se trouver à l'étage, en sécurité pour le moment, il n'était pas persuadé que cela suffirait si la créature aux faux airs de gamine décidait de s'attaquer à eux.

\- Votre ami Cloud, lui et mon frère vont avoir besoin de soutien moral, leur amant commun ne va pas bien du tout... répondit Phenyx gravement. Il a été empoisonné, et pour l'heure, sa survie est encore incertaine.

Toute trace de malice avait disparu de son visage. Elle était arrivée au moment le plus délicat, celui où les personnes présentes allaient devoir recevoir et accepter une vérité dérangeante pour eux. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment ils allaient réagir, probablement mal, au vu des sentiments que l'un d'eux avait affiché clairement un peu plus tôt. Elle espérait tout de même que leur esprit de corps, et l'amitié qui les liait aux deux dont il était question, seraient plus forts que la rancune et les mauvais souvenirs. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait obligée de prendre des mesures pour protéger Vincent. Elle espérait du fond du cœur ne pas être obligée d'en arriver là. Elle n'hésiterait cependant pas une seule seconde, son frère avait bien assez souffert. Si ces gens n'étaient pas capables de passer outre certains détails, tant pis pour eux.

Les autres comprirent qu'elle était sérieuse et déterminée, cela se lisait sur son visage, dans son regard. Elle avait beau avoir l'aspect d'une enfant, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa maturité réelle.

Tifa tourna instinctivement la tête pour regarder Shelke, elle aussi alliait l'aspect d'une enfant et le regard d'une adulte, mais elle ne dégageait rien d'aussi dangereux que Phenyx en cet instant précis.

Cid reposa brutalement son verre, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas fini de vider.

Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui ramenait en mémoire ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il taisait aux autres. Il déglutit avec effort.

C'était probablement le moment d'en parler... même si en vérité, il n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Cid ? Appela Yuffie alarmée par son geste et son expression.

\- Leur amant commun, vous voulez dire, Sephiroth ? Questionna Cid.

 _A suivre_


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 30**

 _An 2012_

Un profond silence tomba sur le bar, il se prolongea un long moment, le temps que Nanaki, Barret, Yuffie, Shelke et Tifa assimilent ce que venait de dire Cid.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Demanda finalement Barret. J'ai du mal entendre, j'ai cru que tu venais de dire que Vincent et Cloud couchaient avec Sephiroth.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Maugréa Cid d'un ton maussade.

\- Euh, Cid, tu as fumé quoi avant de venir ? Sephiroth est mort depuis un sacré bout de temps, tu as oublié ? Commenta Yuffie.

\- Il me semblait sacrément vivant lorsque je les ai transportés, Vincent et lui. Râla Cid ulcéré qu'on mette sa parole en doute.

Tifa reprit la bouteille, prête à se verser un second verre, mais la reposa sans finir son geste.

Se noyer dans l'alcool n'était pas la solution.

Elle songea avec tristesse qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence un jour, que Cloud n'était pas pour elle. Quelque part, elle s'en était toujours douté, s'il avait voulu être vraiment avec elle, il aurait déjà fait des tentatives en ce sens.

Elle n'en était pas moins affectée, même si pour l'heure, elle avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il puisse être l'amant de Sephiroth ou même de Vincent.

\- Donc, Sephiroth est encore en vie... dit Nanaki d'un ton songeur, et il est malade...

\- Tout à fait. Gloussa Phenyx, ramenant l'attention sur elle.

\- Comment cela se fait il ? Questionna Shelke avec curiosité.

\- Minerva lui a pardonné et accordé une seconde chance. Répondit Phenyx avec un large sourire.

Un second silence suivit, plus pénible encore que le premier.

\- Si même les déesses se mettent à merder. Commenta Cid.

\- Je croyais que tu savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. S'étonna Yuffie.

\- Visiblement non. J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres surprises du même genre qui nous attendent. Répondit Cid en accompagnant sa réponse d'une bordée de jurons.

Phenyx pouffa et se tourna vers Tifa.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? Ont ils d'autres surprises qui les attendent ?

Tifa la regarda avec surprise, avant de réaliser où elle voulait en venir et de s'empourprer. Elle aurait du se douter que leur visiteuse était au courant de cela également, et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas passer. Elle pensa à Loz, nu et sans espoir dans l'église, à son corps meurtri et à la douceur surprenante dont il avait fait preuve.

\- Peut être... répondit elle d'un ton hésitant.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'avouer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là était une bonne idée, mais... avait elle vraiment d'autre choix ? Phenyx allait elle la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Si elle en jugeait d'après le regard qu'elle avait, rien n'était moins certain.

Elle se raidit en voyant tous les regards converger vers elle.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, je crois que le moment est bien choisi. Ironisa Yuffie.

Tifa soupira.

\- Alors ? Dit Phenyx, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- Loz aussi est vivant. Annonça Tifa. J'ai croisé sa route voilà peu.

Résignée, elle attendit ensuite les réactions.

\- Oh, toi aussi ? S'étonna Cid.

Tifa le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai vu également, en fait, je les ai tous vus.

\- Tous ? Releva Tifa avec un peu d'humeur.

\- Et bien oui, tous, Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj... expliqua Cid.

\- Positivement merveilleux, nous sommes envahis à nouveau par les suppôts de Jenova. Grogna Barret.

\- Je vous rassure tout de suite, Jenova n'est plus leur patronne, on a fait le ménage, ils n'ont plus rien à craindre d'elle, et vous non plus.

\- C'est un peu difficile à croire tout de même... murmura Tifa qui avait bien peur que la calamité ne revienne en force tôt ou tard.

Phenyx haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon, cela ne dépend pas de vous. Bon, j'ai passé le mot, je vous laisse gérer la suite, ne tardez pas trop tout de même, sinon ils partiront sans vous, ils sont sur le départ. D'ici une heure ils seront en route. Je ne vais pas revenir vous tenir la main pour les rejoindre, vous êtes assez grands, assumez vous un peu.

Elle disparut et revint presque aussitôt. Elle déposa alors une petite pile de gils sur le comptoir.

\- J'ai failli oublier, merci pour le verre !

Elle repartit ensuite définitivement.

Le petit groupe échangea des regards préoccupés. Yuffie quitta sa place et se planta au milieu de la salle.

\- On fait quoi ? On reste ici à déprimer ou on va voir par nous même ?

\- Je suis partant pour y aller. Déclara Nanaki aussitôt. Vincent est notre ami, s'il s'est rapproché de Sephiroth, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons. Nous avons le devoir d'au moins lui laisser une chance de nous les expliquer.

\- Tu as manqué le moment où la foutue fausse gamine nous l'a clairement expliqué ? Questionna Barret avec humeur. Vincent baise avec lui, j'aurai cru que même dans ta race on savait ce que cela veut dire.

\- Vrai qu'on ne peut pas faire plus clair comme motivations. Gloussa Yuffie. Mais ça ne change rien pour moi, au contraire.

Barret la regarda avec un air sombre et pour le moins réprobateur.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Ben oui, franchement, il était temps que Vincent se trouve quelqu'un pour faire des galipettes, après plus de trente ans d'abstinence, c'est presque surprenant qu'il sache encore comment on fait.

\- Je sais très bien ce que font Vincent, Cloud et Sephiroth, j'ai eu une compagne. Répondit dignement Nanaki. Je partage l'avis de Yuffie, sauf en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il puisse avoir oublié, ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on oublie.

\- Yuffie ! S'indigna Tifa choquée d'entendre la jeune wutaïenne tenir de tels propos.

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité... va falloir que vous arrêtiez de me voir comme une gamine, j'ai vingt et un ans au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, et Shelke aussi en passant.

\- Merci de me laisser en dehors de cette discussion. Protesta Shelke gênée, non pas qu'on tienne des propos douteux, mais que l'on mentionne son âge.

Yuffie ne l'entendit pas, elle venait de réaliser ce qu'avait dit Nanaki, cela retenait toute son attention.

\- Tu as eu une compagne ? Releva t'elle.

\- Oui, et non, je ne vais pas vous parler d'elle. Déclara Nanaki d'un ton ferme.

Yuffie fit la moue, puis décida de laisser courir, pour le moment, elle avait bien plus important à penser pour l'heure, mais elle n'oublierait pas. Une information pareille, cela ne s'oubliait pas.

\- Je crois qu'il serait effectivement bon d'aller voir ce que Reeve Tuesti ainsi que les gosses Shinra font avec Sephiroth et les siens. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je le sens mal. Dit Cid. Surtout que la fille Shinra a fait un môme avec Yazoo.

\- La fille Shinra ? Releva Barret.

\- Ingrid Shinra ? Questionna Shelke.

\- Tu la connais ? S'étonna Cid en regardant Shelke.

\- J'ai vu son nom dans des dossiers, répondit Shelke, ses enfants intéressaient beaucoup Deepground.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Barret d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- L'un d'eux est le fils d'Angeal Hewley, l'autre celui de Yazoo. Répondit Shelke.

\- Et la gamine est la fille de Reno Sinclair. Compléta Cid.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elle ait présenté un quelconque intérêt pour Deepground. Commenta Shelke. il n'est qu'un turk, un humain normal...

\- Je doute qu'il se voit ainsi. Gloussa Yuffie.

Shelke lui lança un regard en coin, mais garda le silence.

\- Nous devrions y aller. Intervint Nanaki. L'heure tourne.

\- Qui vient avec nous ? Questionna Yuffie.

\- Hors de question que je m'acoquine avec les enfants Shinra et les suppôts de la calamité. Grogna Barret. Je reste ici pour veiller sur les enfants. Avec ce qu'il se passe, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Je viens. Dit aussitôt Tifa.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Shelke qui n'avait pas envie de rester avec un Barret visiblement de fort mauvaise humeur.

\- Je vous accompagne. Déclara finalement Cid. Je crois qu'on ne sera jamais trop nombreux pour leur faire face.

\- Donc, je reste seul ici ? S'indigna Barret.

\- Bien sur que non, plaisanta Yuffie, tu ne seras pas seul, il y a Marlene et Denzel. Tu as raison, ils vont avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour les rassurer, après la visite de la sœur de Vincent. Je suis certaine qu'ils attendent avec impatience que quelqu'un monte leur dire que le danger est écarté. Si j'étais toi, je ferai tout de même attention, Denzel est très déterminé lorsqu'il y a du danger, il pourrait bien être en train de monter la garde, une arme à la main...

Barret fronça les sourcils.

\- J'espère bien que non ! Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant... il est trop jeune pour prendre les armes.

Yuffie soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- C'est tout de même incroyable, cette tendance que vous avez à occulter que le temps passe et que les enfants grandissent... Barret, Denzel a douze ans, à son âge, je me battais déjà...

\- C'était une autre époque et c'était la guerre... marmonna Barret.

\- Yuffie a raison. Déclara la voix de Denzel. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis en âge de me battre.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui tandis qu'il quittait l'abri de l'escalier où il se tenait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il n'avait pas d'arme, mais son regard déterminé indiquait qu'il était prêt à se battre malgré tout.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à nous d'en décider ? Questionna Barret avec humeur.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'en laisser compter par un gosse qu'il avait connu bien plus jeune.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, mon père travaillait pour la Shinra.., Cloud et Tifa m'ont offert un toit, je veux apprendre à me battre et défendre ce en quoi je crois, ceux que j'aime aussi. Mes parents sont morts en essayant de sauver des vies.

Le regard de Barret était plus sombre que jamais, il évitait le plus souvent de penser au fait qu'effectivement, le père de Denzel avait fait partie des employés de la Shinra, ce n'étaient pas des gens qu'il portait dans son cœur, vu ce qu'ils faisaient le plus souvent. Il pouvait comprendre que le jeune garçon soit fidèle au souvenir de ses parents, mais il n'entendait pas pour autant apprécier qu'il précise devant lui leurs accointances avec la Shinra.

\- Denzel, ton père n'était pas un combattant... dit doucement Tifa.

\- Justement ! Il n'en était pas un et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas réussi à tenir sa promesse ! Qu'ils ne sont jamais revenu, maman et lui... je ne veux pas être comme lui un jour, impuissant à protéger ma famille, incapable de tenir ma promesse ! Je veux apprendre à me battre !

\- Tu as encore le temps... continua Tifa.

\- Cloud m'a dit que son ami Zack était devenu Soldat à 12 ans ! Protesta Denzel. Je suis aussi âgé que lui !

Tifa le regarda avec un peu de tristesse, se demandant à quel moment le jeune garçon était devenu un adolescent désireux de prendre son indépendance.

Le regard de Denzel affrontait le sien, déterminé.

\- Je sais que je peux y arriver... dit il. Mais pas tout seul...

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard Denzel, pour le moment, nous devons partir. Soupira Tifa.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne faisait que retarder l'instant où ils termineraient la conversation, mais pour l'heure, elle avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations en tête. Surtout, elle espérait que lorsque le moment serait venu, Cloud serait à ses côtés.

Cloud... maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il en était de lui, elle se demandait s'il reviendrait vraiment... ou s'il allait se détourner de Denzel également.

Elle espérait bien que non, ce serait un coup dur pour le garçon, il n'avait pas mérité cela.

Elle allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son ami d'enfance. Il était plus que temps...

\- Je sais, vous allez voir Vincent, Cloud et Sephiroth. Je veux venir. Affirma Denzel d'un ton déterminé. Si vous ne me laissez pas venir avec vous, j'irai seul.

\- Hors de question ! Décréta Barret d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation et qui en aurait impressionné plus d'un. Tu restes ici avec Marlene et moi.

\- Non ! Le défia ouvertement Denzel. Je n'ai pas à vous obéir, vous n'êtes pas mon père !

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Il ne les avait pas habitués à des propos pareils. Barret fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de l'insolent, mais Tifa fut plus rapide, contournant le bar elle rejoignit le garçon et posa les mains sur ses épaules, le regardant sévèrement.

\- Denzel ! Protesta t'elle. Barret veut juste que tu sois en sécurité. Présente lui tes excuses.

\- Non, répondit Denzel, les larmes aux yeux, je ne veux pas rester en sécurité, la dernière fois que je l'ai fait... mes parents ne sont jamais revenus... je veux aller avec vous.

Touchée Tifa le serra contre elle.

\- Denzel... c'est peut être dangereux... soupira t'elle.

\- Cela m'est égal ! S'il vous plaît...

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de l'emmener avec nous. Affirma Nanaki. Comme il l'a si bien dit, il a douze ans, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Nous pourrons ainsi le garder à l'œil.

\- De toute façon, on a plus le temps à perdre. Intervint Yuffie. L'heure tourne, si nous ne partons pas immédiatement, nous allons les manquer.

Tifa hésita, prendre Denzel avec eux ne lui plaisait pas, mais Nanaki avait probablement raison, le garçon serait plus en sécurité avec eux. Ils pourraient le surveiller et éviter qu'il se mette en danger.

\- Très bien, allons y. dit elle.

Barret les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, les regardant s'éloigner, le visage sombre, exprimant silencieusement sa réprobation. Il était totalement contre ce qu'ils allaient faire et entendait bien le faire savoir.

Le petit groupe se mit en route, en évitant soigneusement de regarder en arrière. Aucun d'eux n'était à l'aise. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'ils allaient trouver lorsqu'ils atteindraient leur destination.

\- Tout cela est très bien, mais on va faire quoi une fois là bas ? Questionna Cid en cours de route. Si les Shinra et le dirigeant du WRO fricotent ensembles, ils ne seront peut être pas ravis de nous voir. Je peux encore faire valoir mon emploi, mais vous...

\- Nous aviserons une fois que nous y serons. Dit Yuffie d'un ton léger. Pour le moment, tout ce qui compte, c'est d'arriver avant qu'ils ne partent.

\- Ca c'est du plan en béton. S'esclaffa Cid. On fonce et on avise ensuite... ça va nous changer, tiens ! On se croirait au bon vieux temps...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait le moindre rapport. Affirma Shelke d'un ton calme. Nous ne partons pas affronter des ennemis. Nous allons retrouver des amis et des alliés.

\- Cela, c'est ce qui reste à vérifier. Je ne voudrai pas plomber l'ambiance, mais tout de même... que Vincent et Cloud se tapent Sephiroth...

\- N'est vraiment pas le propos pour le moment. Dit sèchement Shelke qui commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre mentionner ce détail.

Coupé dans son élan Cid grimaça, se prépara à riposter, mais le regard froid de la jeune fille lui en coupa l'envie.

Tifa protesta elle aussi.

\- Cid, Denzel est avec nous, reste correct.

\- Correct ? Parce que la situation l'est ? Protesta Cid avec humeur.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas, admit Tifa, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la rendre scabreuse en prime.

Cid jura et s'alluma une cigarette pour se calmer et penser à autre chose.

Tout en tirant dessus il se prit à penser au fils qu'il avait perdu.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste que son aîné ne s'en soit pas sorti, qu'il n'ait pas une seconde chance, quand des créatures telles que Sephiroth y avaient droit. Il avait beau savoir que la vie n'était pas juste, pas une seule seconde, cela était tout de même difficile à accepter.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir face à ceux qu'ils allaient rejoindre cette fois. La précédente, encore sous le coup de la surprise, il n'avait pas osé tenter quoi que ce soit, mais il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir se contrôler si les argentés se montraient agaçants ou pénibles.

Il songea à la lance qui était restée sur le sol du bar, peut être aurait il du la prendre... il se sentait presque nu sans arme. Il serait peut être bon qu'il passe prendre la sienne dans son appareil avant de faire un tour dans le fief des Shinra et du WRO.

Tifa elle pensait à Cloud et au fait qu'il soit l'amant de Sephiroth et de Vincent. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il soit resté silencieux sur des sujets de ce genre. Même s'il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire, il aurait pu au moins lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à attendre de lui qu'une amitié sincère.

Yuffie se demandait comment Cloud, Vincent et Sephiroth en étaient venus à faire ce qu'ils semblaient avoir fait. Elle avait beau savoir que Vincent était quelqu'un de secret, elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il puisse avoir des tendances pareilles. Après tout, il avait aimé Lucrecia, et cette dernière n'avait rien de masculin. Pour Cloud, elle était moins surprise, avoir Tifa toute disposée à lui ouvrir les bras et ne pas en profiter... Elle était un peu triste pour son amie, c'était tout de même un sale coup, si on y réfléchissait, Cloud avait certes le droit d'aimer les hommes, mais il aurait pu se montrer franc envers Tifa et ne pas la laisser se dessécher à attendre un geste de sa part.

Shelke était inquiète pour sa sœur, dans quoi Shalua était elle en train de mettre les pieds ? Elle espérait du fond du cœur que cela n'aurait pas de conséquences fâcheuses. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

Nanaki lui était curieux à l'idée d'enfin vraiment faire la connaissance des argentés. Il était intrigué par ces personnages. Lors du combat qui les avaient opposés, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'étudier longuement leurs caractères respectifs, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère à vrai dire. Il les savait redoutables et déterminés, ils avaient clairement fait la preuve de leurs capacités à l'époque. Avaient ils changés depuis ? Ils avaient quelques années de plus, ils avaient probablement évolués physiquement et mentalement. Comment étaient ils à présent ? Il se demanda s'il aurait l'occasion de parler avec eux, et ce qu'ils pourraient trouver à dire. Il était un peu soucieux, mais en même temps, il avait presque hâte que la rencontre ait lieu. Pour Sephiroth, il était perplexe, cet individu pouvait il vraiment avoir changé en profondeur ? Sa folie avait elle fini par se dissiper, lui laissant le loisir d'être pleinement lui même ?

Il arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment qu'ils visaient et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

 _A suivre_


	31. Chapter 31

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 31**

 _An 2012_

Les préparatifs du voyage vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Sephiroth et son jumeau s'effectuèrent dans un silence pesant. Cloud restait à l'écart, ne quittant pas Shane des yeux, se raidissant à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, comme s'il le soupçonnait d'avoir de mauvaises intentions.

Vincent avait un instant pensé intervenir, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une discussion pénible de plus.

Il était de toute façon très clair que Shane était en mesure de se défendre seul face au comportement déplacé du jeune homme blond. Son regard montrait bien qu'il était plus amusé qu'ennuyé par la surveillance dont il était l'objet.

Vincent préférait se concentrer sur ce qui les attendait une fois leur destination atteinte.

Il fut pourtant tiré de ses pensées par Cloud qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Sans doute lassé du manque de réaction de Shane, Cloud semblait désireux de s'en prendre à lui à présent.

Vincent savait que cela se produirait, il l'avait su à la seconde même où ils avaient pris place dans l'appareil, il fit face, alors que leurs amis faisaient leur apparition non loin de l'aire de décollage. Détournant pour un temps leur attention de la confrontation qui s'annonçait.

En les voyant arriver Cloud cria aussitôt à Shane de couper les moteurs. Au lieu de faire ce que le jeune homme blond lui demandait, Shane préféra interroger Vincent du regard.

L'immortel pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, puis il fit signe à Shane de poursuivre la manœuvre.

Cette décision, qui déplaisait visiblement à Cloud, déclencha immédiatement chez ce dernier un torrent de protestations.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Nos amis sont là ! Il faut les laisser venir aussi ! Vincent ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir ainsi !

\- Il vaut mieux qu'ils restent ici pour le moment Cloud. Avait répondu Vincent d'un ton calme. Tant que Sephiroth ne sera pas en mesure de les affronter, je préfère qu'ils ne l'approchent pas.

Il était resté impassible, malgré la fureur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son amant. Il n'avait pas pris la décision de gaieté de cœur, il savait qu'elle aurait des conséquences, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir dessus. Pour l'heure, la sécurité de Sephiroth était ce qui lui importait le plus.

Il ferait amende honorable auprès du petit groupe qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

\- Alors, nous en sommes là ? Siffla Cloud. Tu préfère ton amant à tes amis ?

Vincent avait fait de son mieux pour rester impassible, malgré la pointe de douleur que ces mots faisaient naître en lui.

\- Notre amant Cloud. Avait il corrigé, le plus doucement possible.

\- Cela, ça reste encore à prouver. Répliqua Cloud, un air mauvais sur le visage. Après tout, tu es le seul à avoir couché avec lui, comme avec moi, depuis son retour.

\- Serais-tu en train de nier votre relation passée ? Questionna Vincent.

Le visage de Cloud devint plus rouge encore, il détourna le regard un instant, comme s'il était mal à l'aise, puis fit face à nouveau.

\- Non ! Mais comme tu le dis si bien, elle appartient au passé ! Je ne sais pas du tout si quelque chose est encore possible entre lui et moi...

Cette fois Vincent ne put s'empêcher de ciller.

Il avait cru que le blond avait surmonté les blessures du passé, mais visiblement, il se trompait.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais tenter le coup, avec lui et moi.

\- Je le pensais aussi, avant que les turks me tombent dessus et que vous me laissiez m'en débrouiller seul. Cracha Cloud amer.

Vincent baissa les yeux, peiné par la colère du blond, mais comprenant qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour leur en vouloir.

\- Je suis désolé Cloud... nous ne savions pas...

\- Cela, je n'en doute pas, vous étiez bien trop occupés je suppose. Mais on dirait bien qu'il t'a lâché aussi, à la première occasion. Dès qu'il a su qu'il avait un frère jumeau, tu n'as plus eu aucune importance à ses yeux.

Vincent tressaillit devant le fiel qu'exprimaient les mots que Cloud venait de prononcer. C'était une attaque vicieuse, personne ne pouvait s'y tromper. Cloud avait parlé pour blesser. Il y était parfaitement parvenu, la souffrance envahit Vincent, il se détourna pour masquer sa peine.

Shalua qui se trouvait avec eux et qui n'avait pas manqué un seul mot de leur échange, se leva brusquement et gifla Cloud sèchement. Elle était outrée de l'avoir entendu parler ainsi à Vincent.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte. Lança t'elle d'un ton indigné.

Cloud se détourna avec humeur, dédaignant de répondre.

\- Cloud... appela Vincent, désireux d'arranger les choses.

Le jeune homme blond ne répondit pas, se murant dans un silence hostile.

\- Laissez le à son mauvais caractère. Intervint Shalua, encore vibrante d'indignation.

\- Elle a raison, inutile de discuter avec lui. Lança Shane sans même les regarder. Pensons à Sephiroth.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais, à regarder le visage indigné de Cloud, la marque de la gifle sur sa joue, Vincent ne pouvait se résoudre à cela.

\- Reposez l'appareil. Cloud, si tu veux les rejoindre, fais le. Dit il avec résignation.

Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque en laissant Cloud partir, en le laissant rejoindre leurs amis, dans l'état de colère où il était, mais il était las de devoir se battre contre lui.

Shane ne discuta pas, malgré l'urgence de la situation, il percevait trop bien la tension qui régnait et préférait laisser Cloud s'en aller, ainsi qu'il le voulait et que le voulait Vincent.

L'appareil à peine posé Cloud en descendit et s'éloigna sans un mot, ni un regard en arrière. Shane fit redécoller l'appareil et prit la direction de son repaire.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, ils se posèrent en douceur près du bâtiment. Shane les entraîna vivement vers la salle où se trouvait Sephiroth.

Cloud se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui attendait, en traînant les pieds, regardant autour de lui avec une méfiance accrue. Il n'y avait probablement pas de danger, mais il préférait rester prudent.

Il avait un peu honte de la façon dont il s'était comporté, mais sa rancune et son angoisse ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Il se sentait de plus en plus tendu, en proie à des sentiments contraires.

Que ferait il si ses ailes décidaient d'apparaître alors qu'il était avec quelqu'un ? Jusqu'à présent il avait eu la chance de réussir à les maîtriser ou qu'elles se montrent quand il était seul, mais il avait conscience que cela ne pourrait durer éternellement.

Tôt ou tard, il serait démasqué, que se passerait il ensuite ?

Il était terrifié à l'idée que tous lui tournent le dos. Qu'ils ne voient plus qu'un monstre, une nouvelle menace à la solde de Jenova. Après tout, il était plus que certain qu'il devait ces maudites ailes aux expériences tentées sur lui.

Ignorant tout cela, Vincent, Shane et Shalua poursuivaient leur route dans le bâtiment.

Shane leur ouvrit la porte de la salle et ils découvrirent enfin les cuves où reposaient Niula, Sephiroth et Malachi.

Vincent fut immédiatement frappé par la ressemblance extrême existant entre les deux hommes aux cheveux argentés.

\- Je vous présente Malachi, le jumeau de Sephiroth. Indiqua Shane.

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas nier qu'ils soient de vrais jumeaux. Sourit Shalua.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuve où était Sephiroth. Il était visible que l'ancien général souffrait, son corps tremblait convulsivement.

\- Je vais devoir lui faire une prise de sang, pour déterminer ce qui l'a empoisonné. Dit elle. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Vincent et Shane s'empressèrent d'accéder à sa demande. La prise de sang faite Shalua s'attela à l'analyse.

Elle préférait ne pas agir dans la précipitation, même si l'ancien général souffrait, lui injecter un calmant sans savoir ce qu'il avait dans l'organisme pourrait aggraver son état au lieu de l'améliorer.

Lorsqu'enfin l'analyse fut achevée elle n'était pas plus avancée, elle ne connaissait pas du tout ce poison, c'était visiblement un produit synthétique, sans doute conçu dans un laboratoire plus ou moins contrôlé.

Elle était par contre certaine d'une chose, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour celui qu'elle était venue soigner, elle n'avait pas d'antidote.

Elle adressa un regard d'impuissance aux deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle, attendant son verdict.

\- Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas d'antidote, je vais demander aux chercheurs du WRO s'ils peuvent en concevoir un, mais cela va prendre du temps.

Elle vit leurs regards se faire plus sombres, ils savaient aussi bien qu'elle que le temps leur manquait justement, Sephiroth ne tiendrait pas longtemps, même en cuve. Le produit dans lequel il baignait pouvait certes ralentir la progression du poison dans son organisme, mais il ne le stopperait pas totalement.

\- Je vous conduit à la salle de communication. Déclara Shane. Suivez moi.

\- Je reste ici. Dit Vincent. Je préfère garder un œil sur lui.

Son air inquiet poussa Shane et Shalua à le laisser ainsi qu'il le souhaitait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Vincent attendit qu'ils soient sortis, s'empara d'une couverture qui se trouvait sur un meuble, puis tira Sephiroth hors de la cuve. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas agir si celui qu'il voulait sauver restait dans le réservoir.

Depuis le départ de Cloud, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, il en tirait les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Le jeune homme blond avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec eux. Il doutait de ses sentiments pour eux, de leurs sentiments pour lui.

Cela lui faisait mal, terriblement, pourtant il acceptait le choix de Cloud.

Oui... il acceptait l'éventualité d'avoir perdu Cloud, mais il se refusait à perdre aussi Sephiroth.

Une fois le corps de l'homme inconscient hors de la cuve, il l'enroula dans la couverture, s'installa avec lui sur le sol, faisant de son mieux pour assurer un minimum de confort à Sephiroth. Il cala la tête de son amant sur ses genoux. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour débuter son action. Posant les mains sur les tempes de Sephiroth il entreprit d'attirer le poison à lui.

Tandis que Vincent se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Le fait d'avoir été sorti de la cuve, d'être encore mouillé et le froid régnant dans la pièce, l'avaient tiré de l'inconscience, la couverture, mouillée à présent, ne le protégeait guère, pas plus que les habits qu'il portait. Malgré la souffrance qui le taraudait, il savoura la présence de son amant. La Déesse l'avait donc entendu, elle lui avait accordé la joie de revoir celui qu'il aimait.

Il était sur le point de lui dire combien il était désolé, lorsqu'il s'alarma de l'attitude de Vincent. De ses yeux obstinément clos.

\- Que fais-tu mon pyrope ? Demanda t'il faiblement.

\- Ne parle pas, ne crains rien, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Dit Vincent sans rouvrir les yeux. Je vais prendre le poison en moi. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je ne suis pas un guérisseur.

Sephiroth fut plus angoissé que soulagé par l'affirmation. Même si son amant était le descendant d'une déesse, le fils d'un démon, qu'il avait des dons, l'action qu'il projetait apparaissait comme une véritable folie aux yeux de Sephiroth. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mettre ainsi son existence en péril.

\- Vincent... souffla t'il. Ne fais pas cela... c'est trop dangereux...

Vincent ne l'écouta pas, il avait déjà commencé à agir. Usant de ses pouvoirs il retira le poison de l'organisme de Sephiroth et le transféra dans le sien.

La douleur ne tarda pas à l'envahir, tandis que Sephiroth, soulagé mais inquiet, luttait pour se redresser.

Encore trop faible pour y parvenir, il ne pouvait que fixer avec angoisse le visage crispé et palissant de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

La respiration de Vincent s'altéra. Le poison qui courait désormais dans ses veines lui causait des douleurs terribles. Douleurs qui tenaient Sephiroth un instant plus tôt. Avant de perdre connaissance, affaibli par le poison et l'action qu'il venait de mener, Vincent se réjouit d'avoir réussi, d'avoir sauvé Sephiroth. Le reste ne lui importait pas. Souffrir était si familier... même s'il ne devait jamais guérir totalement, peu importait. Au pire, il retournerait à la rivière de la vie, là où était sa place. Peut être que son départ soulagerait Cloud de ses doutes, qu'il pardonnerait à Sephiroth et qu'ils pourraient trouver leur place... Peut être valait il mieux qu'il disparaisse de leur vie, après tout, il n'était arrivé qu'après. Les liens qui l'unissaient à Cloud et Sephiroth étaient encore fragiles, faciles à rompre. Il en avait eu la preuve, alors qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un peu de tendresse, Cloud l'avait repoussé, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à le protéger, à l'aider et à le réconforter, Sephiroth en avait fait autant... ils oubliaient si vite leurs sentiments pour lui... ils n'auraient donc aucun mal à s'en remettre, s'il venait à disparaître.

Lorsque Shane et Shalua revinrent, au terme de leur appel à la WRO, ils découvrirent les deux hommes à terre. Incapable de se maintenir d'avantage, Vincent avait glissé au sol, Sephiroth, encore trop faible pour se relever, gisait à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte qu'il ressentait.

Shalua les considéra avec ébahissement et se précipita pour les examiner. Tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait pour procéder à l'examen, Shane se tourna vers Niula.

Ce dernier, toujours occupé à maintenir Malachi inconscient, entrouvrit à peine les yeux.

« Mon fils ? » demanda t'il.

« Je suis désolé, répondit Shane avec un peu de honte, il n'a pas voulu venir. »

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu une meilleure attitude vis à vis du jeune homme blond, mais Cloud lui avait vraiment fait mauvaise impression.

Shalua étudia les deux hommes le plus attentivement possible. Elle tenait à ne rien manquer de leur état. Elle fut vite rassurée en ce qui concernait Sephiroth, il semblait en bonne voie de guérison, ne présentait quoi qu'il en soit, plus aucun signe d'empoisonnement. Vincent par contre... pour lui il en allait tout autrement, il respirait péniblement et était livide. Son corps tremblait, signe indéniable d'une profonde souffrance.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle soupçonnait un acte désespéré de Vincent.

\- Décidément, je ne peux vraiment pas vous quitter des yeux... soupira t'elle.

\- Il a pris sur lui le poison qui me tuait. Avoua Sephiroth d'un ton malheureux.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et cela toucha Shalua.

Elle déplaça sa main du front de Vincent, jusqu'à effleurer la joue de Sephiroth.

\- Il doit vous aimer beaucoup, pour consentir à un tel sacrifice. Montrez vous digne de lui.

\- Comment pourrai-je ? Murmura faiblement Sephiroth, repensant au moment où Vincent avait pris un coup de couteau dans le cœur, encore une fois, pour lui sauver la vie.

\- Commencez par l'aimer, tout simplement. Répondit simplement Shalua. Bien, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le placer dans la cuve, un lit me semble plus indiqué.

Elle se tourna vers Shane.

\- J'espère que vous en avez des grands par ici, ils aiment rester dans le même.

Shane hocha la tête.

\- Je peux vous trouver cela oui...

Il était un peu surpris du détachement dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très professionnelle. Commenta t'il.

Shalua esquissa un sourire amusé, qui se fana vite.

\- C'est surtout que je commence à avoir l'habitude, que ce soit lui ou ses fils, ils sont incapables de rester tranquilles. Ils ont beau être gentils, ce sont sans doute les plus mauvais patients que j'ai pu voir.

Elle se sentit rougir en repensant à Loz, ce dernier était probablement celui des fils de Vincent qui l'avait le plus troublée. Même s'ils étaient tous les quatre de magnifiques représentants de la gent masculine, il avait à ses yeux quelque chose de plus, qu'elle n'aurait pas su expliquer.

Elle revint à Vincent, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour inverser son action, d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, même si cela était un acte que l'on pourrait qualifier de stupide, c'était également un geste admirable, qui sauvait probablement la vie de Sephiroth. Les chercheurs du WRO n'avaient pas caché le fait qu'il faudrait probablement plusieurs jours pour synthétiser quelque chose d'efficace. Vu à quelle vitesse le poison semblait agir, Sephiroth n'aurait probablement pas survécu assez longtemps pour être traité. Dans le cas de Vincent, son organisme parviendrait sans doute à se régénérer assez pour tenir jusqu'à là.

Un peu de tristesse se glissa cependant dans son esprit.

Oui, il tiendrait sans doute, mais au prix de quelles souffrances ? Et Cloud qui n'était pas là...

Elle en voulait au jeune homme blond de son attitude. Comment pouvait il se détourner de quelqu'un comme Vincent ? C'était inconcevable, un tel degré de bêtise.

Elle s'empourpra un peu plus en songeant que, si elle avait eu la chance qu'un homme tel que Vincent arrête son regard sur elle, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé.

\- Tout va bien ? Questionna Shane qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le curieux phénomène.

Shalua sursauta et se releva vivement.

\- Oui... désolée, mon esprit était en train de s'égarer... avoua t'elle avec gêne.

Sephiroth fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il garda le silence, mais un soupçon venait de lui venir, Shalua avait encore la main sur le corps de Vincent lorsqu'elle avait commencé à rougir, se pourrait il que ?

Il espérait bien que non, mais si jamais tel était le cas, elle le trouverait sur sa route. Vincent était à lui !

Shane secoua la tête, mi amusé, mi consterné. Il venait de comprendre lui aussi.

\- Bon, je vais conduire ces messieurs à leur chambre, avec votre permission, je commence par Vincent. Navré Sephiroth, il va falloir attendre.

Il installa Sephiroth au mieux et souleva le corps frissonnant de Vincent entre ses bras.

Sephiroth tourna la tête pour les regarder s'éloigner. Il avait beau savoir que la séparation serait brève, que dans peu de temps il reposerait à nouveau aux côtés de son amant, le savoir loin de lui, même quelques minutes, lui déplaisait.

Il compta les minutes jusqu'au retour de Shane. Profitant de ce laps de temps pour récupérer des forces et se préparer à se lever. Il n'entendait pas se faire porter, pas s'il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes.

Lorsque Shane revint, Sephiroth était encore loin du compte même s'il parvenait à bouger, il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus de deux pas sans aide. Cela le mettait en rage. Il détestait être en position de faiblesse.

Shane lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se lever, et le soutint, préférant lui donner l'occasion de tenir debout, même s'il était plus qu'à moitié porté, au lieu de l'être totalement.

Gagner la chambre leur prit beaucoup plus de temps ainsi, mais Sephiroth apprécia l'effort que consentait Shane.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Vincent et adressa un regard empli de gratitude à Shane.

\- Merci. Dit il franchement.

Shane esquissa un sourire.

\- De rien, mon frère. Répondit il.

Sephiroth sentit une pointe d'émotion qu'il n'espérait pas, le traverser.

« Mon frère... oui, c'est le cas, nous sommes frères... » songea t'il.

 _A suivre_


	32. Chapter 32

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 32**

 _An 2012_

Cloud s'arrêta à quelques pas du petit groupe, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il avait la gorge nouée, le cœur battant trop fort, pas au point de craindre s'évanouir, mais de le ressentir d'une façon très désagréable.

Les autres firent les derniers pas et l'entourèrent, augmentant sa tension, ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de constater.

\- Cloud, tout va bien ? Demanda Nanaki.

Cloud baissa les yeux, sans oser répondre. Que pouvait il dire en vérité ? Comment expliquer ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment dire ce qu'il avait dit ?

\- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Lança Tifa d'une voix vibrante. Quelqu'un est venu nous expliquer que tu étais en couple, avec Vincent et Sephiroth, je dois dire que j'aurai aimé être informée de tes goûts en matière de relations de ce genre.

Cloud s'empourpra et releva les yeux à regret. Un peu inquiet également, les mains de Tifa venaient de s'abattre sur ses épaules, pour le moment elle ne faisait rien, mais s'il en jugeait d'après l'intensité du regard qu'elle lui lançait, cela ne durerait probablement pas.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... articula t'il avec effort.

Il entendit Yuffie glousser et cela augmenta sa gêne.

Tifa résista à l'envie de secouer son ami d'enfance et s'obligea à retirer ses mains pour ne pas céder malgré tout.

\- Où est Vincent ? Questionna Cid. Nous pensions le trouver avec toi.

Cloud tourna les yeux vers l'appareil qui s'éloignait, déjà haut dans le ciel.

\- Il est parti rejoindre Sephiroth. Dit il avec une pointe d'amertume. Il ne tient pas à ce que vous vous rendiez auprès de son amant pour le moment.

\- Son amant, pas le tien ? Releva Barret un peu surpris.

Cloud se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Plus pour le moment. Murmura t'il.

Un silence suivit ces mots, que Tifa rompit nerveusement.

\- Tu peux être plus précis ? Tu es leur amant oui ou non ?

Elle estimait s'être montrée patiente envers lui assez longtemps, à présent elle avait bien l'intention de l'obliger à faire un choix.

\- Je l'ai été, maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr de rien... répondit Cloud d'un ton hésitant.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Shelke.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et Cloud se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore.

\- Oui, j'ai couché avec les deux, j'étais l'amant de Sephiroth avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie. J'ai aussi couché avec Vincent... et puis, ils se sont trouvés, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir une place entre eux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi...

\- As tu seulement essayé ? Demanda Yuffie. Je veux dire, ça a l'air tout de même assez récent. Comment tu peux déjà dire que tu n'as pas ta place et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi ?

Cloud soupira, il fallait toujours que Yuffie appuie là où cela faisait le plus mal.

\- Ils m'ont laissé aux mains des turks, et tu ne les as pas vus lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux... moi si, Sephiroth était si attentionné envers Vincent, et Vincent...

Il s'interrompit en rougissant, en songeant à la façon dont Vincent s'était blotti contre l'argenté, à son expression si surprenante. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de Sephiroth, lui affirmant qu'il ne connaissait pas Vincent aussi bien qu'il le croyait.

\- Vincent ? Interrogea Shelke d'un ton intrigué.

\- Vincent est différent lorsqu'il est avec lui. Avoua Cloud. Il se conduit de façon étrange.

\- Vincent, une conduite étrange ? Ironisa Cid. Ce n'est pas nouveau il me semble.

Cloud ne releva pas, il ne savait pas comment expliquer la chose. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Lochan.

\- Enfin je vous trouve ! Mon père a besoin de vous ! Déclara t'il en s'arrêtant devant Cloud, ignorant les autres personnes.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Cloud avec un peu d'angoisse.

\- Il est malade, très malade, il a besoin de votre présence. Affirma Lochan.

\- Vincent, malade ? On parle bien de Vincent Valentine ? S'étonna Cid. Il n'est jamais malade.

\- Même un immortel souffre s'il absorbe un poison mortel. Rétorqua Lochan avec agacement.

\- Je croyais que c'était Sephiroth qui avait été empoisonné. S'étonna Yuffie.

\- En effet, mais à présent, c'est mon père qui a le poison en lui. Soupira Lochan.

Il espérait qu'on ne lui demanderait pas d'explications, il ne savait pas tout. Il avait seulement vu que Vincent était en proie à de vives douleurs à cause du poison. Il fut vite soulagé, ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre préoccupait plus le petit groupe que le pourquoi de la chose.

\- Nous devons le rejoindre, surtout toi Cloud ! S'écria Yuffie.

\- Vous savez où il se trouve ? Questionna Tifa.

\- Oui. Mais je doute de pouvoir voler aussi loin.

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'user vos ailes, déclara Cid, nous prendrons mon appareil.

Lochan le considéra avec un peu de surprise. Après avoir entendu Cid parler de Sephiroth avec Reeve, il avait conclu que le pilote ne serait jamais favorable au retour de l'ancien général de la Shinra.

\- Êtes vous prévenus que Sephiroth s'y trouve également ? Demanda t'il avec prudence.

\- Oui, peu importe, affirma Nanaki, Vincent est notre ami, nous ne lui ferons pas défaut, pas dans un moment pareil, pas vrai Cloud ?

L'interpellé eut du mal à ne pas grimacer en s'entendant être mentionné.

Il était clair qu'on attendait une réponse positive de sa part, et que ne pas la fournir allait lui attirer des ennuis.

\- Non, en effet. Murmura t'il.

\- En route dans ce cas. Déclara Cid d'un ton autoritaire.

Ils prirent la direction de son appareil. Cloud suivait le mouvement, un peu inquiet tout de même. Vincent était empoisonné... dans quel état allaient ils le trouver ? Qu'allait il devoir faire ? Comment réagir ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Lorsque l'appareil de Cid décolla, ils étaient tous à bord, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Ils étaient soucieux. Ils s'inquiétaient pour Vincent, mais en même temps, savoir qu'ils allaient se retrouver face à Sephiroth les angoissaient un peu.

Tous se demandaient comment réagir en sa présence, comment lui réagirait à leur venue.

Cloud lui avait par dessus tout très peur que ses ailes ne sortent, aggravant sa situation actuelle.

Il songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lancer à la recherche de Vincent, après que ce dernier l'ait embrassé et avoir disparu sans prévenir personne. S'il avait laissé l'immortel agir à sa guise, il ne serait pas dans une situation aussi désagréable.

Pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il se mentait à lui même, qu'il s'y serait retrouvé tôt ou tard, que Vincent n'y était pour rien, bien au contraire. Vincent avait été le seul à remarquer qu'il n'allait pas bien et à s'en préoccuper assez pour venir le trouver afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire un geste fatal.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il serait arrivé à cette extrémité, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait songé. Quelque part, Vincent lui avait apporté un nouvel élan...

Il se sentit rougir encore en repensant aux mains de Vincent sur sa peau, à leurs baisers, à ce qu'ils avaient fait... Il revit Vincent endormi aux côtés de Sephiroth.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en proie à la colère qui le tenait alors, il apprécia la beauté de cette vision qu'il avait eu d'un Vincent nu et détendu, reprenant des forces après l'acte sexuel. Une vision qu'il aurait pu contempler également s'il n'avait pas choisi de se montrer lâche et cruel, de repousser Vincent après leurs propres ébats.

À Présent qu'il prenait le temps d'y penser, il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Vincent dormir avant ce jour. L'immortel semblait ne jamais avoir besoin de repos, ou du moins, il n'en prenait pas en leur présence.

Peu à peu, la crainte qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'on puisse découvrir ce qu'il en était de lui, laissa place à du regret.

Aurait il lui aussi la chance de voir Vincent s'endormir à ses côtés ? N'avait il pas perdu tout droit à cela en se montrant aussi infect envers l'immortel ?

Shalua avait eu raison de le gifler... il aurait mérité que ce soit Vincent qui fasse ce geste, mais l'immortel avait seulement détourné la tête, sans doute pour lui cacher la douleur qu'il venait de lui causer.

Le tressaillement de Vincent après qu'il lui ait jeté au visage que Sephiroth l'avait abandonné sans remords après avoir découvert qu'il avait un frère jumeau... comment avait il pu se montrer aussi cruel ?

Étaient-ce ces mots qui avaient poussé Vincent à s'empoisonner lui aussi ? Lui avait il fait mal à ce point ?

Une nouvelle terreur envahit Cloud.

Et si ses deux amants ne se remettaient pas de l'empoisonnement ? S'il les perdait tous les deux...

Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes à cette idée.

oOo

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Dans le repaire de Shane, Sephiroth, changé et séché, contemplait, avec une angoisse grandissante, le visage livide de Vincent.

La souffrance de l'immortel semblait augmenter de minute en minute, mais malgré cela, il refusait obstinément que Shalua le plonge dans un sommeil artificiel.

\- Mon pyrope, écoute la, elle a raison, tu n'as pas à endurer ces douleurs, laisse la t'injecter ces produits, tu pourras ainsi guérir sans souffrir. Implora t'il presque.

Le regard douloureux de Vincent se riva au sien.

\- Je ne peux pas... Cloud... je dois le voir, lui parler... après vous pourrez faire ce qu'il vous plaira de moi, mais laissez moi encore un peu de temps.

\- Que veux tu lui dire ? Dis moi, je lui transmettrai. Demanda Sephiroth en caressant la chevelure noire avec douceur.

\- Non... il doit l'entendre de ma bouche, il n'y croira pas sinon... murmura Vincent.

\- Laissez nous vous endormir au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là. Tenta de dire Shalua. Nous vous réveillerons à ce moment.

Le regard de Vincent se tourna vers elle.

Un faible sourire se posa sur les lèvres décolorées par la souffrance de l'immortel.

\- Jolie tentative, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Trop de choses sont en jeu. Je veux être certain de pouvoir lui parler avant de guérir.

Sephiroth secoua la tête nerveusement, incapable d'en endurer plus pour le moment, il quitta la chambre.

Shalua vit le désespoir et la douleur envahir le regard de Vincent devant cette fuite. L'immortel esquissa un geste pour tendre la main en direction de la porte, puis la laissa retomber. Se rapprochant, elle prit la main tremblante dans les siennes.

\- Non, il ne vous abandonne pas Vincent, il fuit seulement votre souffrance. Assura t'elle.

Elle vit Vincent déglutir avec peine et reporter son regard sur elle, las et presque brisé par la souffrance et le sentiment d'abandon.

\- Pourquoi resterait il ? Il...

Shalua soupira et l'interrompit, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre poursuivre, elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Il se fait des reproches lui aussi Vincent... il se sent coupable de votre état.

Le regard écarlate cilla.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites lui de revenir. Murmura Vincent.

Shalua approuva et sortit, elle vit Sephiroth appuyé contre un mur, la tête entre les mains et les joues couvertes de larmes.

Elle s'arrêta quelques seconde, marquée par cette vision troublante. Qu'il était surprenant de surprendre cet homme que tous s'accordaient à dire redoutable, en train de pleurer. Se secouant, elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Il vous demande. Dit elle doucement.

Elle vit le regard vert être traversé par une lueur de crainte, puis le première classe fit disparaître ses larmes, se redressa et gagna la chambre.

Tout en le suivant du regard, Shalua se prit à espérer que Vincent guérisse vite, ou que du moins Cloud ne tarde pas à les rejoindre. Elle avait le sentiment que si le jeune homme blond les voyait, ainsi en proie à des émotions aussi fortes, il n'aurait pas le cœur de rester loin d'eux plus longtemps.

À moins d'être un total abruti, personne ne pourrait résister à une vision aussi bouleversante.

Sephiroth rentra et referma la porte derrière lui, retardant le moment où il ferait face à Vincent.

Les mots qui parvinrent soudain à ses oreilles le stupéfièrent.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul... disait Vincent. Je voulais seulement te préserver d'une déception.

\- Une... déception ? S'étonna Sephiroth en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui. Je redoutais de ne pas réussir à voir la personne que je tenais à rencontrer, ou que votre rencontre ne se passe mal. J'étais allé voir votre mère. Je voulais lui demander de venir vous voir, mes fils et toi.

Un silence s'installa, que Sephiroth rompit par un profond soupir.

Dire qu'il s'était imaginé que Vincent prenait ses distances avec lui, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé Vincent. Lorsque tu es parti sans prévenir, je me suis mis dans la tête des idées fausses, et ensuite ta mère est venue me chercher, elle m'a montré des choses sur mes origines que j'ignorais. Lorsque tu es revenu, j'étais sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'avais mal... j'aurais voulu que tu sois là, mais en même temps, quand tu es apparu, j'étais trop choqué, trop confus et j'ai cédé à l'envie de te repousser. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Vincent ne répondit pas, mais lui tendit les bras, en une invite muette.

Sephiroth y céda bien volontiers, il s'étendit sur le lit et prit son amant entre ses bras avec précaution. Malgré l'émotion qu'il ressentait, il n'oubliait pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Vincent.

Il sentit la tête de Vincent se blottir contre son épaule.

\- Alors... tu me pardonne ? Murmura Vincent.

Sa voix tremblante exprimait à la fois la souffrance qui le taraudait, un peu d'espoir et beaucoup de crainte.

Sephiroth sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

\- Vincent... je pensais avoir été clair. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

\- Je crois que si... souffla Vincent. Je n'aurai jamais du partir sans au moins te prévenir. Si je l'avais fait, même sans entrer dans les détails, tu n'aurais pas eu cette réaction.

Sephiroth sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes à nouveau. Lui était persuadé du contraire, il aurait plus que certainement réagi exactement de la même façon. Ce n'était pas seulement l'absence de Vincent qui avait motivé sa réaction, elle était en grande partie le fruit des révélations qu'on lui avait faites.

\- Vincent... pourquoi cherches tu tant à être coupable ? Demanda t'il.

\- Parce que je le suis. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à aimer.

Surpris par les propos Sephiroth se redressa brusquement, Vincent glissa, brutalement délogé de sa position et se retrouva sur le matelas. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui même, en un mouvement de protection qui fit mal à Sephiroth.

\- Vincent... souffla t'il. Si tu es quelqu'un de difficile à aimer, que suis-je donc ?

\- Un héros. Répondit Vincent. Un héros magnifique qui plus est... tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera, et puis, tu as déjà Cloud.

Sephiroth sentit le souffle lui manquer. La façon dont Vincent avait prononcé ces mots... c'était comme s'il était déjà parti, qu'il n'espérait pas avoir un avenir, surtout pas avec lui.

Il eut envie de le prendre contre lui et de le serrer très fort, pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Finalement, il obligea Vincent à se redresser et à lui faire face, le regard étincelant.

\- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un ! Je te veux toi ! Pour ce qui est de Cloud, pour l'heure, vu son comportement, je ne suis pas du tout certain d'avoir envie de l'avoir comme tu dis.

\- Mais... ta mère...

\- Ma mère ? Quoi ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? S'agaça Sephiroth qui n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre être mentionnée.

Il voulait bien admettre que Lucrecia soit effectivement sa génitrice, mais il avait encore du mal à voir en elle sa mère. Il n'avait quoi qu'il en soit aucune envie de la voir se dresser entre lui et Vincent, pas plus qu'aucune autre personne.

\- Elle aussi ne voulait pas de moi... alors que j'avais encore l'air d'être un humain normal... acheva de dire Vincent malgré l'angoisse que faisait naître en lui ce que venait de dire Sephiroth.

Le regard déjà étincelant de Sephiroth s'embrasa un peu plus.

\- Sans vouloir lui manquer de respect, je crois que ma mère n'était pas très bon juge en matière d'hommes, il n'y a qu'à voir celui qu'elle a choisi. Il a beau être mon père, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire cela... c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Malfaisant certes, mais brillant. J'ai beau le détester, pour tout le mal qu'il a pu faire, je n'ai pas pour autant le droit de nier le fait qu'il ait été un scientifique très talentueux à sa façon.

\- Franchement, je me moque totalement qu'il ait pu avoir un tel talent, que cela vrai ou non, tout ce que je retiens, c'est le résultat de ses actions. C'est ainsi que tout le monde le considère. Ce qui importe aux yeux du monde, ce n'est pas ce que l'on est, c'est ce que l'on fait.

\- Pas toujours... il y a des gens qui préfèrent juger les autres à leur aspect. Soupira Vincent.

\- C'est ce que tu fais mon pyrope ? Tu juges les gens à la mine ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non !

\- Alors, pourquoi devrai-je le faire ? Et même si je le faisais, crois tu vraiment que je me soucie des gens normaux ? J'ai un splendide métis de déesse et de démon à mes côtés. Je serai vraiment stupide de lui préférer de vulgaires humains. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me peine, ce merveilleux personnage, qui m'a accepté dans ses bras et dans son corps, malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu faire, ma folie et mes origines, n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je veuille de lui. Lorsque je me suis montré à lui, encore plein de mauvaises certitudes, décidé à le vaincre, à lui reprendre celui que je considérais comme mien, il m'a résisté, m'a dévoilé un corps irrésistible et a su me captiver. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut douter de son pouvoir de séduction. Si c'est à cause de ma mère et de ses choix douteux, et bien, je dirai qu'elle a manqué de discernement. Peut être que si elle avait pu le voir nu elle aussi, elle aurait fait preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote.

\- Sephiroth ! Protesta Vincent en rougissant. Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi...

\- Pourquoi, puisque je le pense ?

Vincent secoua la tête, puis s'effondra contre Sephiroth en gémissant de douleur, tandis que la souffrance, un instant occultée, revenait en force. Malgré son organisme particulier, les ravages du poison se poursuivaient.

\- Vincent ! S'écria Sephiroth en le sentant trembler et se tordre contre lui.

 _À suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 33**

 _An 2012_

À l'arrivée Cloud prit une profonde inspiration avant de quitter l'appareil de Cid. Il était presque terrifié à l'idée de devoir affronter Sephiroth et Vincent. Il redoutait leurs réactions.

Nanaki se plaça à ses côtés. Conscient de son inquiétude le fauve à la fourrure rousse tenait à lui parler avant qu'ils ne soient en présence de ceux qu'ils allaient rejoindre.

\- Cloud, tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda Nanaki.

Cloud posa sur lui un regard mitigé. Il ne savait trop que répondre. Bien sur, il aurait eu des choses à dire, mais comment aborder le sujet, sans s'enfoncer un peu plus ?

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir te montrer franc, envers tes amants. Si tu as des doutes, il vaut mieux le leur dire. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris de t'avoir entendu affirmer que Vincent ait pu t'abandonner entre les mains des turks. Es-tu certain qu'il savait ce qu'il en était ?

Cloud tressaillit, Vincent lui avait dit qu'ils ne savaient pas... il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de toute manière. Lorsqu'il prenait la peine de parler à quelqu'un, il le faisait sans détours.

\- Il m'a affirmé le contraire... d'après lui, ils l'ignoraient. Admit Cloud.

\- Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, c'est tout à fait le genre de choses que font les turks, agir dans le dos des gens. Commenta Cid.

Cloud ne pouvait pas le contredire, les turks n'étaient pas les individus les plus corrects qui soient. Peut être que sa réaction face à Vincent avait été excessive...

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Lochan ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, se levant de son siège, ayant décidé qu'il avait assez patienté, il était décidé à ne plus perdre une seule seconde. Pendant que le blond se torturait l'esprit, son père souffrait.

\- Cloud, il est temps d'y aller. Il attend. Dit il fermement.

Il vit avec ennui le jeune homme blond lever vers lui un regard presque effrayé.

Il avait envie de le secouer, pour qu'il se remue un peu, mais cela serait contre productif.

\- Venez, ne le laissez pas souffrir trop longtemps, le poison est vraiment puissant. Allez le voir, qu'il puisse vous dire ce qu'il tient tant à vous dire, qu'il puisse être endormi jusqu'à complète guérison.

Il regarda ensuite le reste du groupe.

\- Si vous vouliez bien attendre ici, je crois que pour le moment, ce serait mieux. Lorsque nous reviendrons, il sera temps pour vous d'entrer à votre tour. Je crains fort que notre séjour ici ne dure un certain temps.

Barret fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas que sa fille reste seule, il avait décidé de l'emmener, ainsi que Denzel, pensant qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec eux qu'à Edge, avec les autres argentés revenus à la vie, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Intervint Nanaki. Vincent a besoin de parler à Cloud, voilà tout ce dont nous devons nous soucier pour l'heure. Les enfants sont en sécurité avec nous.

Cloud se leva et tendit la main vers son épée, qu'il avait posée dans un coin. Lochan le regarda avec un peu de réprobation, mais garda le silence. Si cela pouvait rassurer le blond, grand bien lui fasse, si stupide que soit son attitude, ce n'était pas à lui de lui en faire la remarque. À Cloud d'en assumer les conséquences.

Lochan guida Cloud à travers les couloirs, les visions qu'il avait eu étaient assez précises pour qu'il sache exactement où aller.

Il marqua cependant une pause, une fois certain que personne de l'entourage de Cloud soit en mesure de les entendre, et que nul autre individu risquait de les surprendre. Il était certain que le lieu où il venait d'arrêter ses pas était désert, ce qui lui convenait fort bien. Il avait des choses à dire au jeune homme blond avant de le laisser approcher son père.

Cloud le regarda avec méfiance, mais ne fit pas un seul geste en direction de son épée. Il préférait attendre de savoir ce qui motivait ce brusque arrêt.

\- J'ai vu ce que vous avez dit à mon père... c'était vraiment cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Volontairement... vous avez voulu lui faire mal en affirmant qu'il ne présentait aucun intérêt aux yeux de Sephiroth...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Protesta Cloud avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- « Mais on dirait bien qu'il t'a lâché aussi à la première occasion. » Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, cela me fait très sérieusement penser à une phrase sous entendant que Sephiroth était passé à autre chose. Commenta Lochan d'un ton songeur. Pas vous ?

\- J'étais en colère... je ne le pensais pas. Tenta de se justifier Cloud.

\- Comment pourrait il le savoir ? Demanda Lochan.

La question frappa Cloud de plein fouet. Elle le forçait à prendre conscience de l'étendue de la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve en prononçant ces mots.

\- Il ne pouvait pas... admit il avec effort.

Lui ne pouvait nier cela, Vincent ne pouvait se défendre face à cette cruauté dont il avait fait preuve envers lui. Il lui avait fait mal, et l'immortel n'avait pas riposté. Au contraire, après que Shalua l'ait giflé, Vincent avait tenté de renouer le dialogue, mais il avait refusé de lui répondre, l'avait quitté sans lui dire un seul mot.

Il se souvint de la façon dont Vincent avait tressaillit en entendant la phrase que Lochan venait de répéter. Il avait su que ses mots avaient fait mouche, qu'il avait blessé l'immortel, et n'avait pas éprouvé la moindre honte. Porté par sa colère et son indignation, il s'en était même réjouit. À présent, il ressentait des remords, mais n'était il pas trop tard ?

\- Mon père veut vous voir pour en parler. Déclara Lochan en se remettant à marcher. Il a refusé de se laisser endormir, pour avoir cette conversation que vous avez refusé.

Cloud le suivit, plus nerveux que jamais. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait considérer l'intervention de Lochan comme un avertissement, ou comme une façon détournée de lui dire de faire un meilleur choix, peut être un peu des deux.

Il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur au fils de Vincent, ce dernier était en droit de lui en vouloir de son attitude. Même s'il ne connaissait son père que depuis peu, il s'était visiblement déjà attaché à lui.

Cloud n'en était pas surpris, sous ses dehors inquiétants, Vincent cachait une sensibilité surprenante et un cœur aimant.

Un cœur qu'il n'avait pas hésité à blesser...

Tout en avançant Cloud s'accablait de reproches.

Il n'aurait jamais du parler ainsi à Vincent. Pourrait il s'en faire pardonner ?

Shalua qui patientait dans le couloir les vit apparaître, tout d'abord soulagée que Cloud soit venu, elle déchanta en découvrant l'épée qu'il portait.

Elle leur barra la route, le regard dur.

\- Hors de question de laisser une arme entrer dans cette pièce. Dit elle fermement. Soit vous la posez, soit vous rebroussez chemin.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis, sur un Sephiroth au bord de la panique.

\- Shalua ! Son état s'aggrave ! Lança t'il nerveusement, avant de remarquer la présence de Lochan et de Cloud.

Son visage exprima alors un vif soulagement.

\- Tu es venu... dit il. Heureusement.

Sans prendre garde au fait que Cloud était armé, il captura l'un des poignets du blond entre ses doigts et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Parle lui, écoute ce qu'il a à dire, qu'il puisse enfin prendre du repos !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, après avoir conduit Cloud dans la pièce, il en ressortit et en claqua la porte.

L'indignation que ressentait Cloud devant ce comportement pour le moins cavalier, s'évapora lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le visage livide de Vincent.

L'immortel tremblait de douleur, la façon dont ses traits se crispaient trahissait l'étendue de sa souffrance. Il tourna la tête vers Cloud et esquissa un sourire un peu tremblant.

\- Tu es venu... merci... murmura t'il. Approche...

La présence de l'épée dans le dos de Cloud ne le troublait pas, il lui faisait confiance et comprenait qu'il ait tenu à s'armer. Il aurait fait de même à sa place. Les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs, il y avait trop de mystères entre ces murs. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils découvriraient par la suite, mais il était certain qu'ils allaient au devant de surprises d'importance. Son instinct le poussait à le croire.

Cloud fit quelques pas mal assurés et s'arrêta près du lit.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir Vincent dans un tel état.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui... je voulais te demander pardon, pour ne pas avoir été présent pour toi, alors que tu en avais besoin... je regrette sincèrement. Je comprends ta colère et ta rancune... cependant, si tu voulais pardonner... juste pour cette fois, je te jure que cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Vincent... murmura Cloud.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à des propos de ce genre. Vincent était indéniablement de bonne foi, et anxieux de sa réponse.

\- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais lorsque je suis venu vers toi, continua l'immortel, j'étais sincère, je me souciais vraiment de toi Cloud... mes sentiments, pour surprenants qu'ils doivent te sembler, ne sont pas nés soudainement, ce n'était pas une lubie, ils ne se sont pas évaporés après ma rencontre avec Sephiroth. J'admets que j'ai aussi pour lui des sentiments très forts, mais il ne prime pas sur toi dans mon esprit. Je ne veux blesser aucun de vous deux... je préfère disparaître que vous causer de la peine ou vous placer dans une situation intenable. Sephiroth était ton amant, avant d'être le mien, si tel est ton désir, je m'effacerai.

Le silence retomba, seulement entrecoupé par le souffle douloureux de Vincent.

Cloud essayait de faire le point, il était troublé par ce que venait de dire l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il était préparé à une discussion pénible, mais pas à ce genre de propos. Cela le mettait dans une position délicate, douloureuse. La générosité de Vincent ne rendait son comportement que plus ignoble encore. Il ne savait comment rattraper sa faute.

\- Vincent... tu ne sais pas tout à mon sujet... dit il d'un ton mal assuré.

Il se tordit les mains, après la franchise dont venait de faire preuve Vincent, il ne pouvait plus taire son secret... si difficile soit il de lui avouer ce qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps.

Il vit le regard rouge se river au sien.

\- Je me doutais déjà que quelque chose te tracassait Cloud... si tu veux m'en parler, fais le, mais ne le fais pas parce que je t'ai ouvert mon cœur. Tu dois être certain de vouloir le faire. Si tu n'es pas prêt... cela ne fera que nous blesser au final.

Oubliant jusqu'à l'état préoccupant de Vincent, Cloud lui sauta au cou. Les mots de Vincent venaient de faire disparaître ses dernières réserves.

Enlaçant l'immortel, il l'embrassa avec ferveur, frissonnant au contact des lèvres froides. Vincent répondit au baiser, malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait toujours aussi vivement.

Ce baiser, il l'avait tellement espéré... il espérait de même qu'il signifiait que Cloud lui avait pardonné. Qu'ils pourraient reprendre sur de nouvelles bases, Sephiroth, Cloud et lui.

Il savoura le baiser, le contact du corps de Cloud contre le sien.

Il avait trop mal pour s'en exciter, mais il appréciait tout de même. C'était réconfortant, cela le délivrait de ses craintes, du moins pour le moment.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller entre les bras de Cloud.

\- Merci... murmura t'il.

À l'extérieur de la chambre, Sephiroth tendait l'oreille, s'agaçant de ne rien parvenir à entendre de ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas tranquille, même s'il ne pensait pas que Cloud oserait frapper Vincent, il craignait que le caractère du blond ne le pousse à prononcer des mots qui blesseraient l'immortel à nouveau.

\- Faites leur confiance. Intervint Lochan en se rapprochant de lui. Mon père sait ce qu'il convient de dire. Si votre amant a un minimum de cœur, il saura entendre et accepter.

Sephiroth ne pouvait nier que les propos de Lochan étaient marqués du sceau du bon sens, mais il ne parvenait pas à se tranquilliser, il avait de plus en plus envie d'entrer, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien... enfin, autant qu'on puisse employer ce terme, vu l'état de Vincent.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Cloud enlaçant Vincent, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Une vision qui aurait pu le troubler, en d'autres occasions, mais qui augmenta son inquiétude plus qu'elle ne lui plut.

Vincent semblait répondre au baiser, mais dans son état, avait il raison de se laisser faire de la sorte ?

Il avait envie d'arracher Vincent aux mains de Cloud et de s'emporter contre ce dernier. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Cloud se poussa légèrement pour lui faire de la place, sans pour autant défaire son étreinte, ni mettre un terme à son baiser.

Sephiroth considéra le visage très pâle de Vincent, ses yeux clos, son immobilité. Son inquiétude augmenta plus encore face à ces détails alarmants. Cloud, emporté par ses remords et le désir renouvelé qu'il éprouvait pour l'immortel, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

\- Vincent ? Appela Sephiroth, tout d'abord doucement, puis plus fortement.

Devant l'absence de réponse il sentit une très forte angoisse s'emparer de lui.

\- Shalua ! Hurla t'il.

La femme lança un regard résigné à Lochan et les rejoignit. Elle examina Vincent, que Sephiroth avait arraché aux bras de Cloud et couché sur le lit.

Une fois l'examen terminé, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'état de Vincent restait certes préoccupant, mais ses jours ne semblaient pas en danger immédiat.

\- Vous n'avez pas à craindre de le perdre pour le moment, il est seulement endormi. Affirma t'elle aux deux hommes qui la regardaient faire avec des yeux écarquillés.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un rire sans joie, qui saluait l'information et le soulagement qu'elle lui apportait. Il aurait du se douter que Vincent allait se laisser sombrer sitôt rassuré. S'il dormait, ainsi que l'affirmait Shalua, c'était probablement que Cloud avait consenti à lui offrir ce qu'il espérait tant.

Il remercia la jeune femme et posa un regard satisfait sur Cloud.

\- Si j'en juge d'après ce baiser interminable dont j'ai été témoin, et la façon dont il semble s'être endormi, j'imagine que vous avez réussi à trouver un point d'équilibre... dit il à ce dernier.

Shalua retourna dans le couloir, afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Lochan, qui s'était un peu éloigné, revint vers elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas poser de pronostic hasardeux, mais ce que j'ai vu me laisse penser que tout devrait s'arranger. Répondit Shalua.

Lochan hocha la tête gravement. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de l'angle du couloir, là où un mouvement l'avait alarmé un peu plus tôt, mais ne vit rien. Celui ou celle qui observait les lieux avait visiblement décidé de partir.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, du moment que cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, ne cherchait pas à les attaquer, elle pouvait bien les espionner autant qu'elle le voudrait. Il allait cependant rester en alerte, au cas où elle aurait malgré tout de mauvaises intentions.

\- Un problème ? Questionna Shalua qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son mouvement.

\- Pas pour le moment. Affirma Lochan d'un ton paisible.

Dans la chambre Cloud s'était empourpré et tordait nerveusement un coin du drap.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain... mais ce qu'il m'a dit... je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'il allait me faire des reproches... il aurait été en droit de le faire.

Sephiroth soupira et attira Cloud contre lui d'une seule main, caressant la chevelure de Vincent de l'autre.

\- Souviens toi, je t'ai dit que tu ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que tu le croyais. Murmura t'il. Tu sais fort bien quel combattant redoutable il peut être, impitoyable envers ceux qu'il déteste, mais tu ne sais pas encore quel amoureux il peut être.

\- J'ai aussi couché avec lui je te rappelle ! Protesta Cloud.

\- Je n'ai pas prononcé le mot amant Cloud, j'ai dit amoureux. Il l'est, n'en doute pas, de nous deux, aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler.

\- Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, vois tu, même les monstres peuvent aimer. Répondit Sephiroth avec une pointe d'auto dérision qui n'échappa pas à Cloud.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Sephiroth. Protesta Cloud. Ou alors, j'en suis un aussi.

Il se figea, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était pratiquement comme s'il avait avoué son secret.

Sephiroth le regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Rien. Marmonna Cloud en triturant le drap de plus belle.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas réussi à se taire ? Maintenant Sephiroth se doutait de quelque chose, et le connaissant, il n'allait pas lui laisser un moment de répit avant d'avoir eu une explication satisfaisante.

Cloud prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, échappant à l'étreinte de Sephiroth.

Autant aller jusqu'au bout et lui dévoiler son vilain petit secret.

Retenant son souffle, il tourna le dos au lit et laissa ses ailes apparaître.

Sephiroth resta impassible, tandis qu'une paire d'ailes blanches se déployait dans le dos du jeune homme blond. Une paire, et non une seule, comme pour lui et Genesis, ou deux placées du même côté comme celles d'Angeal. Cloud était indéniablement à part.

Cela n'éveillait aucun sentiment de jalousie, il se moquait bien que Cloud ait une aile de plus, cela ne changeait rien après tout. C'était ainsi, ils feraient avec, comme ils composaient déjà avec son aile unique et celles de Vincent.

\- Alors, c'était cela qui te mettait dans un état pareil ? Questionna t'il avec un peu d'amusement.

Cloud rentra ses ailes et le regard avec une pointe d'indignation.

\- Tu trouves cela drôle ? S'irrita t'il.

Sephiroth leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ce ne sont que des ailes Cloud.

\- C'est surtout la preuve que les cellules de Jenova ont réussi à me transformer ! Protesta Cloud.

Il battit des paupières. Sephiroth prenait la chose à la légère, mais pas lui. L'idée de devenir le jouet de Jenova le terrifiait. Il redoutait de sombrer dans la folie et de se livrer à des actes épouvantables. Y penser le fit frissonner d'angoisse, comme à chaque fois. À plus d'une occasion, il avait eu la tentation de mettre un terme à son existence, après avoir découvert l'existence de ces ailes, mais il n'avait jamais eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout et de s'ôter la vie. Même pour un geste de ce genre, il était trop faible, trop lâche...

Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Allait il obliger ses amis, ou ses amants, à le tuer un jour ?

 _À suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 34**

 _An 2012_

Sephiroth soupira en voyant Cloud se mettre à trembler. Il ne manquait plus que cela... que leur amant se mette à paniquer pour des chimères... ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de complications de ce genre. Il fit un mouvement pour quitter le lit et rejoindre le jeune homme, mais alors qu'il posait un pied par terre, il sentit un vertige le prendre. Il était vraiment fatigué, après l'empoisonnement et l'action de Vincent, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se reposer convenablement. Comment dormir, alors que celui qu'on aime souffre, pour avoir voulu vous sauver ?

Maintenant qu'il se sentait soulagé, par le retour de Cloud, le baiser qu'il avait surpris et le fait que Vincent dorme enfin, l'épuisement lui tombait dessus comme une masse.

Il porta une main tremblante à son front et se rassit. Cloud se retourna, il avait entendu Sephiroth bouger et avait cru qu'il allait le rejoindre, mais comme rien ne se produisait, il s'en alarmait. Il vit Sephiroth assis au bord du lit, les yeux mi clos.

\- Sephiroth ?

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. S'excusa Sephiroth.

Cloud se traita mentalement d'imbécile, bien sur que Sephiroth n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il avait été empoisonné, et même si Vincent avait pris sur lui le poison, ses effets n'étaient probablement pas totalement passés.

D'un seul coup, ses propres soucis lui semblaient bien moins importants.

\- Tu devrais te reposer aussi... dit il en se rapprochant.

Sephiroth soupira et se tourna pour regarder Vincent.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser... murmura t'il.

\- Il ne sera pas seul, et toi non plus, je reste là. Je vais veiller sur vous. Assura Cloud.

Le regard vert de Sephiroth se riva au sien.

\- Tu es certain ? Demanda t'il avec calme.

Même s'il ne voulait pas mettre la parole de Cloud en doute, il préférait s'assurer qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas seuls. Malgré sa fatigue, il parviendrait à tenir encore un peu, si Cloud changeait d'avis ou semblait hésiter.

\- Je le suis. Affirma Cloud. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je serai toujours là à votre réveil.

Sephiroth s'étendit avec soulagement, s'installant aux côtés de Vincent, mais en prenant bien garde de ne pas gêner l'immortel. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de se blottir contre lui, il préférait n'en rien faire jusqu'à ce que la guérison de Vincent soit avérée. Après un dernier regard en direction de Cloud il ferma enfin les yeux et se laissa emporter à son tour par le sommeil.

Cloud resta debout, les fixant en silence. Cette fois, il les voyait tous deux endormis, vulnérables comme jamais. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'en avait encore jamais eu l'occasion, en dehors du bref instant où il avait pu poser les yeux sur Vincent endormi, juste avant qu'il ne gâche tout en essayant d'attaquer Sephiroth, ce qui avait réveillé Vincent en sursaut, à temps pour empêcher un drame. Malgré ses actions, ses mauvaises paroles et son attitude, ses deux amants s'étaient endormis en sa présence. Pour la première fois il voyait dormir Sephiroth. Du temps où ils étaient amants, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, le général préférait dormir seul et le renvoyait systématiquement dans ses quartiers lorsque l'un, ou l'autre, se sentait fatigué. Cloud avait eu beau protester, insister ou tenter de le faire changer d'avis, Sephiroth avait toujours refusé, sans se donner la peine de lui fournir la moindre explication. Cloud s'était demandé si cela était une simple mesure de prudence, dictée par le conditionnement strict du général, ou s'il devait y voir une certaine défiance à son égard. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse satisfaisante à cette délicate question, qu'il ne se voyait pas poser à Sephiroth. Cela l'avait peiné à l'époque, il aimait coucher avec le général, il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir faire plus que cela, il aurait aimé rester avec lui une nuit entière, s'endormir dans ses bras, et de préférence, s'y réveiller également.

Observant les deux dormeurs, il songea avec un peu de satisfaction, qu'il en aurait probablement l'occasion, un jour prochain.

Cette pensée fit battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement, d'anxiété et d'impatience.

S'endormir entre eux... se retrouver coincé entre ces deux hommes aux corps puissants, sentir leur chaleur l'entourer... il avait hâte...

Dans le couloir Lochan observa le visage de Shalua, il la sentait tendue, soucieuse.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- On peut le dire, je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Cloud et le général, mais en examinant Vincent j'ai découvert que l'acte irréfléchi de Cloud avait eu des conséquences. Je ne peux en être certaine sans lui faire passer de radio, mais... vu ses réactions au cours de l'examen...

Shalua s'interrompit en repensant au mouvement de retrait et au sifflement de douleur que Vincent avait eu alors qu'elle l'examinait, plus exactement lorsque qu'elle avait effleuré ses côtes.

Lochan fronça les sourcils.

\- Des conséquences ? Lesquelles ?

\- je crains fort qu'il n'ait des côtes abîmées. Peut être présentait il des fragilités à ce niveau, à moins que ce ne soit les effets du poison... Vu son organisme, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le plâtrer ou de le bander, heureusement, je ne vois pas du tout comment je pourrai faire sans que ses amants s'en aperçoivent. J'espère cependant qu'il va pouvoir se reposer, il en a bien besoin, et surtout, qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant complète guérison. Je vais d'ailleurs aller chercher de quoi m'en assurer. Cela au moins, je peux le faire.

Lochan la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Il appréciait son esprit d'initiative et d'analyse, et en même temps, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui causait beaucoup de soucis.

Ainsi, Cloud avait blessé son père une fois de plus... même si cela était involontaire, Lochan le vivait assez mal. Le jeune homme blond était vraiment une calamité. Il aurait du le secouer un peu plus, Cloud ne l'aurait pas volé.

Mais pour l'heure, il valait mieux qu'il retourne vers le vaisseau et qu'il décide de la suite des événements avec les amis de Cloud et de Vincent.

Alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, il vit à nouveau quelque chose bouger à la limite de son champs de vision. Quelque chose de rouge qui disparut à peine entrevu.

Intrigué il reporta son retour au vaisseau pour essayer de découvrir qui se cachait à l'angle du couloir.

Il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide. Mais lorsqu'il tourna au coin il n'y avait plus rien. La personne qu'il avait aperçu était visiblement peu décidée à être vue.

Lochan laissa échapper un soupir puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas si important, il avait de plus d'autres sujets de préoccupation pour le moment.

\- Qui que vous soyez, je vous déconseille d'essayer de vous en prendre à mon père ou a ses amants, cela me mettrait de très mauvaise humeur et je crois que je ne serai pas le seul dans ce cas. Lança t'il avant de tourner les talons.

oOo

Kadaj ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, Soren venait de le réveiller, en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Des nouvelles ? Questionna Kadaj.

\- Pas pour le moment. Du moins, rien qui concerne votre père et ses amants.

\- Alors, pourquoi me réveiller ?

\- Parce que le fils Shinra est sorti, sans doute pour aller voir qui tu sais. Répondit doucement Soren.

Kadaj se leva vivement.

\- Tu as réussi à voir où il allait ?

\- Sand est sur ses traces. Il devrait nous informer rapidement. Assura Soren.

Kadaj soupira, il se sentait encore fatigué, il aurait aimé que ce qu'il redoutait se produise un peu plus tard, malheureusement, il n'avait aucun contrôle là dessus.

\- Vas tu prévenir Yazoo ? Questionna Soren doucement.

\- Non, pas avant d'avoir eu confirmation. Inutile de le bouleverser sans être certain. Il a déjà bien assez souffert, je ne veux pas le faire espérer et ensuite le décevoir.

Soren hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé... dit il doucement.

Kadaj l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras, le regardant avec gratitude.

\- En grande partie grâce à toi Soren.

Le dragon se laissa faire volontiers. Les fois où Kadaj se laissait aller à des élans de tendresse étaient rares, il en appréciait donc chaque seconde.

Au bout d'un moment, des éclats de voix venant du couloir les firent s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est l'heure... souffla Kadaj.

Sand n'était pas revenu les prévenir, ce qui ne le surprenait pas, il s'y attendait. C'était sans importance, il était fin prêt. Si Sand avait cru l'ennuyer, il serait déçu.

Soren approuva et regagna l'habit noir, préférant se faire discret.

Kadaj quitta la chambre et regarda Rufus qui arpentait le couloir à grands pas, l'air paniqué.

L'apercevant le jeune homme blond se précipita dans sa direction.

\- Où est Shalua Rui ? J'ai besoin de son aide ! Lança Rufus.

\- Vous avez oublié qu'elle était partie ? Demanda Kadaj avec un peu d'ironie. Désolé, mais elle ne pourra pas vous aider, ni vous, ni elle, vous devriez demander votre rouquin, il a un médecin sous le coude vous savez ?

Rufus Shinra se renfrogna. Il savait effectivement, mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Les petites manigances de Reno ne le dérangeaient pas, bien au contraire, elles l'arrangeaient plus qu'autre chose. Pendant que le turk roux complotait, persuadé qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, il ne regardait pas ce que lui même faisait vraiment.

\- Je ne peux pas... marmonna t'il.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix. Ricana Kadaj. Mais si vous hésitez, nous pouvons demander à votre sœur ce qu'elle en pense. Je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre ce qu'il en est, elle est très famille, non ?

Rufus le fusilla du regard, puis se détourna de lui, pour se lancer à la recherche de Reno, qu'il appela à tue tête.

Le turk roux quitta sa chambre d'un pas lent, en baillant et regardant son employeur d'un air maussade.

\- Y'a pas moyen de dormir alors ? Se plaignit il.

\- Pas quand j'ai besoin d'un médecin en urgence. Répondit Rufus sèchement. Je veux que ta complice arrive au plus vite.

\- Ma complice ? Répéta Reno en prenant un air surpris.

\- Inutile de jouer les imbéciles, je sais tout sur votre petit groupe et vos rencontres dans ce pseudo bordel. Fais la venir ! Tout de suite ! Hurla Rufus.

Tseng, Elena et Rude ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, alarmés par les cris. Reno contacta Ann de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ishi ? On a besoin de toi à la Shinra, non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon boss a l'air à cran, alors s'il te plaît, viens vite et prends ton matos surtout, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin. OK, d'accord, je transmets.

Il referma son téléphone et regarda Rufus.

\- Elle préférerait qu'on la conduise directement là où elle sera utile, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle aura aussi besoin de savoir pourquoi elle doit intervenir.

Rufus se tourna vers Tseng.

\- Tu veux bien m'emmener ? Le temps presse et je veux être présent lorsqu'elle agira.

\- On peut venir aussi ? Questionna Reno avec audace.

\- Non, vous, vous restez ici, pour garder un œil sur lui et ses frères. Répliqua Rufus en désignant Kadaj.

Le plus jeune des membres du trio observait la scène, les bras croisés, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Comment, vous ne voulez pas de moi à vos côtés ? C'est dommage, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de venir et de faire enfin la connaissance de ma grande sœur.

Des regards choqués se tournèrent vers lui après qu'il ait fini de parler.

\- Sa... grande sœur ? Balbutia Elena.

Reno siffla, un son qui exprimait sa surprise et ses sentiments sur la situation. Il posa un regard mitigé sur Rufus. Tout cela devenait bougrement savoureux. Visiblement, leur cher patron avait encore des cadavres dans le placard, et une maîtresse planquée quelque part. Une maîtresse qui serait la sœur de Kadaj ? Voila qui annonçait des moments fabuleux.

\- Allons y. coupa Tseng fermement. Nous ferons le point une fois la situation sous contrôle.

Il posa un regard froid sur Reno, Kadaj et Elena.

\- Interdiction de quitter ce bâtiment. Vous rencontrerez cette femme plus tard.

\- Et si je refuse ? Le provoqua Kadaj.

Tseng tira son arme sans hésiter et tira dans la foulée, la balle passa à quelques centimètres de la joue de Kadaj et s'enfonça dans le mur derrière lui.

\- Vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences. Dit il d'un ton glacial.

Il se rapprocha de Kadaj, l'arme toujours en main, jusqu'à être assez proche pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Vous descendez peut être de Minerva, mais je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous, et je ne crains pas de mourir.

Kadaj serra les dents et lui adressa un regard rageur, avant de regagner sa chambre, dont il claqua la porte avec force.

Soren se matérialisa immédiatement à ses côtés et le considéra avec chagrin.

\- Kadaj...

\- Tout va bien, je voulais juste le chatouiller un peu, il m'agace. Maugréa Kadaj en se jetant sur le lit.

Soren soupira et regagna la manche de l'habit de Kadaj, préférant le laisser se reposer et se calmer seul.

Tseng et Rufus se séparèrent des autres personnes présentes. Une fois dans le véhicule, Rufus se laissa à nouveau envahir par l'angoisse. Il avait quitté sa compagne depuis près d'une heure, il n'avait plus eu de contact avec elle et se tourmentait beaucoup.

\- Vous en faites pas trop. Déclara une voix enfantine. Ma mère et ma grand-mère sont auprès de votre copine, elle est en sécurité, tout se passera bien.

Rufus sursauta et tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Une enfant aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait à l'autre bout de la banquette, le regardant avec gravité.

Il la considéra longuement, se demandant comment elle avait réussi à monter sans qu'il l'aperçoive, si elle avait été déjà installée, il l'aurait remarquée. Il était tout aussi impossible qu'elle soit montée en route.

\- Comment es-tu montée ? Demanda t'il avec curiosité.

\- Je suis entrée, c'est tout. Pour vous dire de ne pas vous angoisser et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de déranger la médecin, Yael n'a pas besoin d'elle, elle est déjà entre de bonnes mains. Ne perdons pas de temps à faire ce détour, allons directement là où est ma nièce.

\- Ta... nièce ? Mais qui es tu donc ?

\- Je suis la petite sœur de Vincent. Sourit l'enfant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rufus s'efforça de ne pas broncher, même lorsque Tseng prit une autre route que celle qu'il était censé suivre, dirigeant le véhicule vers l'endroit où Rufus gardait Yael depuis un moment déjà.

Rufus garda le silence, même si ce qu'il constatait ne lui plaisait qu'à demi. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à garder l'existence de Yael et sa présence à ses côtés secrète... force lui était de constater qu'il s'était bercé d'illusions.

Il ne broncha pas plus lorsque la fillette s'évapora soudain, sans prévenir. Il n'en était pas à une surprise près. Pour l'heure, il était plus soucieux de la santé de Yael.

\- Tseng... murmura t'il cependant au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

\- Depuis le début. Avoua Tseng. N'oubliez pas qu'il est de mon devoir de veiller sur vous.

\- Veiller sur qui Tseng ? Moi ou elle ?

Ne voulant pas mentir, ni répondre, Tseng se mura dans le silence.

Rufus soupira, réprimant avec peine une grimace de dépit. Tseng lui avait toujours apparu comme une valeur sure, une personne sur qui il pouvait compter quoi qu'il arrive, sans doute la seule personne en qui il avait placé son entière confiance. Il était pénible de découvrir qu'il avait eu tort, Tseng n'était pas aussi fiable qu'il le croyait.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le silence de Tseng était éloquent, c'était sur Yael qu'il veillait.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ravaler son amertume.

Tseng n'était pas plus à l'aise, il s'était pris d'affection pour Rufus, même si le jeune homme n'était pas irréprochable, il n'était pas pour autant totalement semblable à son père. Les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, en particulier les géostigmates, avaient forgé son caractère et lui avait dicté une ligne de conduite plus respectable.

Rufus se réconforta comme il pouvait en songeant à Yael.

Même si leurs rapports n'avaient pas débutés sous les meilleures bases, puisque Yael avait été vendu par Skinner afin de financer ses recherches personnelles. Rufus était encore un tout jeune homme de 23 ans à l'époque, mais il n'avait pas hésité à piocher dans la fortune cachée de sa mère pour s'offrir l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés qu'on lui proposait. Yael avait lui à peine quinze ans, mais il semblait plus jeune, tout comme son jumeau, il était un garçon délicat, docile et de santé fragile. À cette époque, Rufus était loin de se douter que quatre ans plus tard il se retrouverait face aux frères de celui qu'il avait acheté, il ignorait également que Yael, qu'Hojo et Skinner avaient soumis à des expériences génétiques, allait un beau jour changer de sexe, pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme. S'il l'avait su, qu'aurait il fait ? Aurait il tout de même acquis le garçon ? Peut être pas... mais il ignorait totalement ce qui allait suivre, il était encore imbu de lui même, décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, sans se préoccuper de la morale.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il avait eu envie d'acheter Yael à l'époque, cela avait été un acte impulsif, irréfléchi, de ceux qu'on ne calcule pas et que l'on peine à comprendre par la suite. Il avait ensuite caché le garçon, loin de tous ceux qui auraient pu l'utiliser contre lui. Cette dissimulation avait été de loin la chose la plus savoureuse à faire. Cacher quelque chose à son père et à tous ceux qui gravitaient autour d'eux... garder Yael en sécurité, dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls, s'y rendre en secret, pour y apporter de la nourriture et des affaires... Rufus avait adoré faire cela, même si ce n'était qu'une infime part de ses activités, c'était indéniablement la plus secrète de toutes.

Coucher avec Yael ne lui était pas venu à l'idée à l'époque, même si Skinner avait, sans aucune subtilité, laissé entendre que le garçon était doué pour ce genre de choses. Non, ce n'était pas pour assouvir ce genre de penchants que Rufus avait acheté Yael. Il y était venu certes, par la suite, après son changement de sexe, mais à l'époque, les propos de Skinner l'avaient plus répugné qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas avoir le moindre point commun avec cet individu.

Il savait à présent qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas profiter de Yael comme le faisaient Skinner et ses hommes, il avait ainsi réussi à apprivoiser l'adolescent. Yael s'était laissé approcher et convaincre qu'il n'était pas du même acabit que les scientifiques avec qui il avait vécu par le passé.

Leurs rapports avaient peu à peu évolués, jusqu'à les mener à la situation présente.

Rufus espérait qu'elle n'allait pas mettre un terme à leur relation.

Il ne le voulait pas, à aucun prix, mais avait il vraiment son mot à dire ? La situation semblait être en train de lui échapper totalement.

 _À suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 35**

 _An 2012_

Ajilu se matérialisa dans la chambre de Loz et se rapprocha du lit où reposait le colosse sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas troubler son repos. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point le plus grand des argentés avait besoin de reprendre des forces. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu le rejoindre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas éveillé par ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire.

Il se changea en dragon et se glissa dans les fibres de l'habit de Loz, presque à toucher sa peau.

Sous sa nouvelle forme, de sa nouvelle position, il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur du dormeur, percevoir son souffle régulier et il en était heureux. Au bout d'un moment il lia son esprit à celui de Loz, l'entraînant dans un rêve des plus agréable, où rien ne pourrait faire souffrir, en aucune façon. Pour cet homme puissant, que l'on avait privé d'enfance, il fit apparaître un lieu aux couleurs douces et aux aspects fantastiques. Des collines recouvertes de fleurs et d'une épaisse herbe bleue s'étalaient à perte de vue, au milieu d'elles coulait une petite rivière paisible, aux flots dorés, une multitude de papillons multicolores se répandait partout, les délicats insectes voltigeaient dans les airs, allant de fleur en fleur. Ajilu vit Loz regarder autour de lui, puis se laisser tomber dans l'herbe et rire, un rire heureux et franc, qui fit plaisir au dragon. Il savait qu'au moins ses efforts n'étaient pas vains, Loz appréciait ce qu'il avait créé pour lui.

Dans la chambre voisine Yazoo rouvrit les yeux, frémissant d'une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, en proie à une profonde angoisse. Il pressa ses mains sur son ventre douloureux. Cela recommençait... il souffrait sans raison, alors qu'il n'était pas malade ou blessé.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, tremblant de souffrance et de crainte. Cette fois, personne ne viendrait à son aide... il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, il n'était plus à la Plume Dorée, Ishi n'était pas dans une chambre toute proche, ni aucune des personnes avec qui il avait vécu ces dernières années.

Battant des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s'y pressaient, il prit une inspiration profonde, tentant de lutter contre ce qui le dévastait. Il ne devait pas crier, cela alarmerait ses frères qui n'étaient pas loin.

Ses frères...

Pourvu que Loz dorme, Yazoo ne voulait pas qu'il puisse percevoir ce qui lui arrivait. Loz avait besoin de repos, pas de partager sa souffrance et sa peur.

Il préférait souffrir seul que tourmenter ses frères. Ils en avaient bien assez bavé du temps du laboratoire. Lui aussi bien sur, mais ce n'était pas important, il était l'aîné, il se devait de les protéger, à présent qu'il le pouvait.

Il parvint à se contrôler quelques minutes, puis la douleur devint plus forte et il laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse.

Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait... mais comme à la Plume Dorée, il n'en savait rien, d'ailleurs, Ishi elle même lui avait avoué ne pas comprendre l'origine de ses douleurs au ventre et de ses nausées.

D'un seul coup, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul, tournant la tête, il découvrit Sand planté à côté du lit.

Le dragon le fixait d'un regard impénétrable. Yazoo se recula nerveusement, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter, pas alors que la souffrance lui déchirait le ventre.

\- Allez-vous en. Dit il avec nervosité. Je veux être seul.

\- Vous êtes certain ? Un accouchement, ce n'est pas rien. Répondit Sand d'un ton ouvertement ironique.

Yazoo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Un accouchement ? Mais de quoi ce dragon était il en train de lui parler ? Avait il donc perdu l'esprit ? Les hommes n'accouchaient pas, et il était un homme.

\- Je ne suis pas en train d'accoucher. Murmura t'il faiblement, presque autant pour s'en convaincre que pour en convaincre le dragon.

\- Vous non, mais votre jumelle si. Affirma Sand. Techniquement, il s'agissait de votre jumeau, mais les expériences qu'il a enduré lui ont permis de changer de sexe et finalement, de porter les enfants de celui avec qui il est depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Yazoo eut l'impression qu'un froid glacial envahissait son corps.

Un frère jumeau ? Il aurait un frère jumeau ? Non... cela était impossible... il s'en souviendrait s'ils avaient été deux. Pourtant... cela expliquerait les sensations étranges qu'il ressentait depuis un moment.

\- Où est-elle ? Si elle existe vraiment...

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais je peux t'y conduire. Dit Sand.

Yazoo hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, puis accepta, mais avant que Sand ne puisse l'emporter, Kadaj et Soren se matérialisèrent dans la chambre. Kadaj s'interposa entre le dragon de la terre et son frère aîné.

\- Tu ne vas pas le conduire là bas ! Rufus Shinra ne va pas tarder à y arriver, il ne serait pas bon qu'ils vous trouvent sur place. Pour l'heure, il se moque totalement que Yael et Yazoo soient jumeaux, tout ce qui lui importe, c'est qu'elle et les enfants qu'elle porte s'en sortent.

Sand montra les dents, mais Soren et le dragon encore libre apparurent, s'emparant de lui sans ménagement ils l'obligèrent à partir avec eux et à laisser Yazoo et Kadaj en tête à tête.

Yazoo se redressa avec peine, tremblant de tout son corps, pris entre la douleur qui lui venait de sa jumelle et celle que lui causait les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

Oui... il était choqué, non pas d'avoir vu Sand traité de la sorte, il avait eu sous les yeux des spectacles bien plus révoltants, mais d'avoir entendu Kadaj parler de choses dont il ignorait tout, et qui pourtant le concernaient.

Il fixa Kadaj, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Son jeune frère n'avait pas fait que grandir au sein de la rivière de la vie, il avait visiblement appris certaines choses... et il avait oublié de lui en parler. Yazoo avait peur de découvrir ses raisons, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en tirer, surtout, il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, découvrir la vérité, quitte à en souffrir.

\- Tu savais pour mon jumeau... comment as tu appris ?

\- Ceux qui m'ont rééduqué m'en ont parlé. Avoua Kadaj mal à l'aise.

Le regard écarquillé de Yazoo lui parlait autant que des mots, son grand frère vivait très mal la révélation. Il fit un pas en avant, désireux de le réconforter, mais Yazoo agita les bras, pour le tenir loin de lui. Pour l'heure Yazoo n'était pas d'humeur à des contacts physiques, il ne voulait que des réponses.

\- Yazoo... souffla Kadaj d'un ton peiné.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche... cria Yazoo.

Il avait conscience d'être en train de mal agir, de fort mal se conduire envers Kadaj, mais il était trop troublé, il avait trop mal, physiquement et mentalement.

Il ramena ses jambes contre son buste, posant sa joue sur ses genoux, ses longs cheveux croulèrent sur les draps, tandis que son regard vert se faisait lointain, qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Yael... maintenant il connaissait le nom de son jumeau... c'était un joli nom, bien plus beau que le sien. Il espérait que celui qui le portait avait eu une meilleure vie que la sienne, même s'il se doutait que cela était plus qu'improbable.

Pourquoi avaient ils été séparés avant qu'ils puissent se souvenir l'un de l'autre ? Il aurait tellement aimé l'avoir à ses côtés...

Il se redressa un peu, essayant de trouver une position où il ne souffrirait plus, mais sans y parvenir.

\- Kadaj, dis moi ce que tu sais, je veux la connaître... dit il avec effort, alors qu'il était traversé par une nouvelle vague de douleur et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour respirer normalement.

Kadaj hésita, il ne voulait pas ajouter au chagrin qu'il lisait déjà dans le regard de Yazoo.

Son frère devina ce qu'il redoutait et esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Quoi que tu puisse me dire, je tiendrai bon Kadaj. J'ai besoin de savoir, tu comprends ? J'ai manqué des années de sa vie. Je ne sais pas si nous serons réunis un jour, il est possible que non, mais je ne veux pas disparaître sans en savoir un minimum à son sujet.

En face de lui Kadaj serra les poings et lui adressa un regard brillant de larmes contenues. Yazoo venait de prononcer exactement les mots qu'il ne fallait pas. Dans l'esprit de Kadaj, déjà ébranlé par ce qu'il savait de ce qui était en train de se produire, quelque chose céda brutalement.

Comme si un barrage mental venait de se rompre, d'un seul coup, ou qu'il était incapable de réprimer plus longtemps ses sentiments, le plus jeune d'entre eux explosa. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, puis fixa son aîné d'un regard dur, brûlant de rage et de souffrance, il pleurait, mais c'était de rage plus que d'autre chose. Il se sentait trahi, il avait mal et il voulait que Yazoo le sache.

\- Disparaître ! Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! Merde alors Yazoo ! Tu as un fils, des frères, bientôt des nièces ! Cela ne suffit pas comme raisons pour continuer à vivre ? Nous n'avons donc aucune importance à tes yeux ? Strictement aucune ?

Yazoo le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ébahi par cet éclat qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Kadaj se passa une main un peu tremblante sur les yeux, puis il fixa à nouveau son frère avec reproche.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de penser que t'éloigner de nous est la meilleure chose à faire ? Oui, tu m'as fait tomber quand tu étais très jeune et que je n'étais qu'un bébé, mais je n'ai rien eu, et c'était un accident. J'imagine que cela t'a fait plaisir de décider qu'il valait mieux que tu ne t'approche plus de moi avant d'être devenu fort, mais de mon point de vue, c'était une énorme connerie ! Tu n'avais pas la force de me porter ? La belle affaire ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas le faire, ça m'aurait été égal, du moment que j'avais eu mes deux frères autour de moi. D'accord, les salauds du laboratoire t'ont gardé à l'écart, mais tu n'as pas fait beaucoup d'efforts non plus, si tu avais demandé à Loz de me dire ce que tu tenais à nous deux, si tu lui avais demandé de me parler de toi, je t'aurai apprécié autant que lui. Tu ne serais jamais devenu une menace à mes yeux. J'étais un gosse stupide et égoïste, mais je savais où était mon intérêt, et j'aurai très vite réalisé que t'avoir à mes côtés était dans mon intérêt. Mais tu nous as privé de cette chance en gardant le silence, les scientifiques ont aggravé la situation et j'ai suivi le mouvement... Je ne vais pas essayer de dire que je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai une grande part de responsabilité et je le sais, mais, tout est parti de toi Yazoo, et de tes décisions. Tu as donné l'impulsion de départ, et maintenant que tu as l'occasion de tout arrêter, tu choisis de disparaître ? C'est trop facile ! Oui, je suis égoïste, mais toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Moi au moins, à présent, je n'ai pas peur de le reconnaître, de l'avouer haut et fort. Je suis ainsi, je vais penser d'abord à mon intérêt, et ensuite, si cela ne me lèse pas, je penserai aux autres. Mais toi, tu mens, tu te mens à toi même, tu essaies de faire passer ton égoïsme et ta lâcheté pour quelque chose d'admirable. Tu essaies de faire croire que ta mort est la meilleure chose pour nous tous... désolé, mais non !

Kadaj ferma les yeux quelques instants, espérant que Yazoo allait enfin réagir, puis, comme rien ne venait, que son frère gardait le silence, il rouvrit les yeux.

Yazoo le contemplait d'un air égaré, comme si ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'avait servi à rien.

Kadaj sentit une profonde lassitude l'envahir. Toute rage envolée, il ne lui restait plus que la tristesse et la résignation.

Il avait échoué, Yazoo était toujours aussi déterminé à mourir, à les abandonner... cela ne lui laissait guère d'options.

Non, en vérité, il ne lui en restait qu'une seule.

Avec un soupir douloureux il matérialisa un poignard entre ses doigts et s'avança vers le lit.

Si Yazoo tenait tant que cela à mourir, alors il allait lui donner satisfaction, mais il ne le laisserait pas dépérir sous les yeux de Loz et s'éteindre paisiblement, il allait mettre lui même un terme à son existence. Loz allait le haïr pour ce geste, et d'autres aussi probablement, mais il s'en moquait. Il préférait être haït que d'assister à ce qui se présageait.

Yazoo gardait toujours le silence, les joues trempées de larmes.

Il avait été bouleversé par les mots de son jeune frère. Pour la première fois de leurs existences, Kadaj lui disait qu'il aurait pu l'aimer, en d'autres circonstances. Il lui faisait à nouveau sentir combien ses choix avaient influencé le destin, leur destin à tous les trois...

Il n'avait pas peur de l'arme qui venait d'apparaître entre les doigts de son frère, il savait ce que Kadaj avait en tête. Ce qui avait débuté avec leur arrivée au sein du laboratoire, qui s'était poursuivi avec leur évasion et ensuite, alors que Jenova s'attaquait à eux, les prenant sous son contrôle, était en train de se conclure. L'inévitable allait se produire, Kadaj allait le tuer. Pourtant, la situation était très différente, ce n'était plus la haine qui motivait le geste du jeune homme. Kadaj ne voulait plus le tuer pour se débarrasser de lui, mais parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre option. Il faisait cela pour protéger Loz, ainsi que d'autres, tout en étant conscient du prix qu'il aurait à payer pour son geste.

C'était probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un geste d'amour...

La souffrance dans le regard de Kadaj était indéniable, il détestait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Le remords explosa dans l'esprit de Yazoo. Tout comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé tomber le bébé qu'était Kadaj. Il avait fait tant de mal à son frère, sans jamais le vouloir, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser porter un tel poids, en plus du reste. Kadaj en avait déjà bien assez enduré dans sa vie, il avait son lot de remords et de fautes, il n'était pas question qu'il en reçoive une de plus à cause de lui.

Si tout cela n'avait pas été si triste, Yazoo aurait peut être pu sourire. Kadaj avait affirmé être égoïste et ne se préoccuper des autres que si cela ne lui retirait rien, mais en prenant la décision de le tuer, il était loin d'agir uniquement dans son propre intérêt. Il faisait même tout le contraire. Il n'était clairement pas dans l'intérêt de Kadaj que de le tuer, pas alors qu'ils avaient tous deux conscience que cet acte allait déclencher la colère et la rancune de Loz, et que leur frère ne serait pas le seul à lui en tenir rigueur. Kadaj conservait peut être une part d'égoïsme, mais pour l'heure, Yazoo n'en voyait pas trace en lui. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il se devait de l'arrêter, mais pas seulement... en quelques mots, Kadaj lui avait fait penser à tous ceux qu'il laisserait derrière lui s'il perdait la vie, pour quelque raison que ce soit... aux bras de Vincent l'entourant avec douceur, à l'espoir qu'il avait caressé de se faire pardonner de Tseng et peut être obtenir un peu plus que le pardon de la part du chef des turks, à son fils qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir, dont il avait tant à apprendre... à sa jumelle encore inconnue, aux enfants qu'elle luttait pour mettre au monde, à tous ceux de la Plume Dorée, qui avaient veillé sur lui pendant plusieurs années, aux gens qu'il lui restait à connaître... à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, qui ne seraient jamais s'il mourait... tant de choses précieuses, détruites par sa faute... depuis le début, il avait fait fausse route et il le réalisait enfin, mourir n'était pas la solution, il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait vivre !

Il tendit les bras devant lui, mains ouvertes, pour stopper le geste de Kadaj.

Il avait dans l'idée de lui dire de ne pas faire cela, mais il en fut empêché par une nouvelle vague de douleur traversant son corps, lui donnant envie de hurler.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, les deux mains sur le ventre, incapable de faire autre chose que respirer avec peine et gémir. Il avait si mal que son esprit se perdait dans toute cette souffrance. Il en était terriblement angoissé également. Savoir que cette douleur n'était pas sienne à l'origine, qu'elle lui venait de son jumeau, de Yael, puisque tel était son nom, était proprement terrifiant. Qu'arrivait il donc à sa sœur ? Mettre un enfant au monde ne devait pas être si pénible... les femmes refuseraient d'avoir plus d'un enfant si tel était le cas. Le fait que Yael ait été un homme à l'origine, et doive son changement de sexe à Jenova expliquait il qu'ils souffrent autant ?

Puis toute pensée cohérente déserta le cerveau de Yazoo, alors que la douleur semblait encore empirer, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : que tout cela prenne fin, que la douleur cesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il en était presque à souhaiter que Kadaj le tue finalement, au moins, une fois mort, il n'aurait plus à supporter tout cela.

Une main saisit le poignet de Kadaj, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Kadaj tourna la tête pour voir qui était intervenu, et ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé trouver là. Il pensait trouver un des dragons, ou même un turk, n'importe qui, sauf la personne qui se dressait à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- Vous!

 _À suivre_


	36. Chapter 36

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 36**

 _An 2012_

Kadaj se secoua, il avait mieux à faire que rester planté à contempler celui qui venait de faire son apparition. Peu lui importait après tout qu'Angeal Hewley soit de retour sur le sol de Midgar en chair et en os.

\- Vous voulez bien lâcher mon bras ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec.

\- Seulement si tu fais disparaître cette arme. Répondit Angeal. Je suis venu rejoindre les miens, pas assister à un meurtre.

\- Yazoo veut mourir, je ne fais que répondre à ses désirs.

\- En es tu bien certain ? Questionna en lui désignant Yazoo qui luttait pour se reprendre.

Kadaj se tourna vers son aîné et hésita en voyant ce dernier lui tendre les bras.

Il laissa se dissiper l'arme qu'il avait fait apparaître et Angeal le lâcha pour le laisser rejoindre Yazoo.

Kadaj fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit et s'arrêta.

Yazoo lui tendait toujours les bras, les yeux noyés de larmes et le corps frissonnant, autant du chagrin de savoir le mal qu'il avait fait endurer à son plus jeune frère, que de la souffrance qu'il devait supporter.

\- Je suis désolé Kadaj... parvint il à murmurer. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me mettre à ta place...

Comme Kadaj ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à l'invitation de ses bras tendus, il les laissa retomber et s'étendit à nouveau. La douleur ne diminuait pas vraiment, mais elle était plus facile à vivre ainsi.

Il attendit que la vague de douleur s'atténue un peu, puis il reprit la parole.

Angeal quitta la chambre, désireux de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux frères.

Il regretta ce choix à peine la porte refermée, deux personnes venaient dans sa direction, une femme et un enfant, malgré les années, il n'avait aucun mal à identifier la femme blonde. Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Même s'il n'avait pas été vraiment partant pour revenir sur Gaïa, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, il était heureux d'y être, en cet instant précis. Heureux et angoissé tout à la fois.

Ingrid allait elle lui pardonner ou lui tiendrait elle toujours rigueur de ses choix ?

Ingrid elle s'était figée à sa vue. Elle aussi l'identifia au premier regard, il était plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs, comme si le temps avait passé pour lui aussi, et pas seulement les quelques années qui s'étaient écoulés ente leur séparation et sa mort de la main de Zack Fair.

Elle sentit la main de Justice se crisper dans la sienne.

\- Maman ? Appela l'enfant d'un ton inquiet.

Ingrid détourna les yeux de la silhouette masculine pour regarder leur enfant.

\- Tout va bien Justice, c'est ton père. Dit elle doucement.

Les yeux de Justice s'écarquillèrent, un élan furieux le précipita vers Angeal.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de partir ! Hurla t'il.

Angeal se laissa frapper sans rien faire pour éviter les coups ou les faire cesser, il comprenait la révolte de l'enfant.

\- Je sais... je regrette de vous avoir laissé, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Dit il tristement.

Justice leva vers lui un regard brillant de larmes et de fureur.

\- Vous auriez pu rester avec nous ! Cria t'il d'une voix suraiguë.

Angeal soupira et regarda Ingrid.

\- Je sais... je n'ai pas fait le bon choix...

Ingrid s'avança vers eux, elle s'arrêta devant Angeal et le considéra avec un mélange d'espoir et d'incrédulité. Elle tendit la main lentement et la posa sur le bras d'Angeal. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec lui elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, des larmes y brillaient.

\- C'est bien toi... ce n'est pas un rêve... tu es revenu... mais... comment ?

\- Minerva m'a rendu la vie, en remerciement pour avoir aidé l'un de ses descendants.

\- Elle n'aurait pas du ! Grogna Justice en adressant un regard noir à son père.

Ingrid posa les mains sur les épaules de Justice et l'attira vers elle.

\- Justice, mon trésor, je sais que tu as entendu ton grand-père affirmer des horreurs à son sujet, et qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul. Mais ces gens là ne le connaissaient pas, et toi non plus, j'aimerai que tu prennes le temps de découvrir qui il est.

Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Angeal. Baissa les yeux quelques secondes puis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Angeal, Justice, j'ai un aveu à vous faire, écoutez moi attentivement, c'est vraiment très important.

Angeal lui adressa un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'elle avait de si important à leur avouer.

Ingrid se lança, avant de perdre courage.

\- Angeal, je te présente ta fille, Justice.

Angeal et Justice écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Ma... fille ? S'étonna Angeal.

\- Je suis une fille ! S'écria Justice d'un ton choqué.

\- Oui mon trésor, je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché toutes ces années, mais c'était pour ta sécurité.

\- Mais, tu m'avais écrit que nous avions un fils... objecta Angeal qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Je sais, j'ai menti, soupira Ingrid, je sais que cela n'est pas honorable de ma part, mais j'ai écouté mon orgueil... mon père ne m'avait pas caché qu'il serait très déçu que je mette au monde une fille... et il disait qu'il en irait de même pour toi... J'ai fait en sorte d'accoucher seule et j'ai caché à tous le véritable sexe de mon bébé. Ainsi, tout le monde était content et je pensais que cela n'était pas si grave...

En prononçant ces mots, Ingrid mesurait à quel point ses justifications étaient dérisoires et puériles. Certes, elle avait l'excuse de la jeunesse et de l'isolement, de la pression exercée par son père, mais cela n'excusait pas tout.

Le regard sombre d'Angeal, les pleurs étouffés de Justice lui faisaient mal.

\- Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal... je ne pensais pas que mon mensonge durerait aussi longtemps... j'étais décidée à tout t'avouer à ton retour... mais...

\- Mais je ne suis jamais revenu... j'ai appris des choses que je ne pouvais supporter et j'ai perdu pieds. Compléta Angeal.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, choqué de découvrir d'autres conséquences de ses mauvais choix.

\- Ce serait plus à moi de vous présenter des excuses... si je ne vous avais pas abandonnées... murmura t'il.

La main d'Ingrid se crispa sur son bras. Elle retrouvait avec émotion l'homme complexe qu'elle avait épousé des années plus tôt. Même si elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour le découvrir vraiment, elle avait toujours senti que derrière la façade un peu rigide qu'il affichait se cachait un être bien plus sensible que la plupart des gens s'imaginaient.

Angeal avait le cœur serré à l'idée de tout ce que sa femme et sa fille avaient du traverser par sa faute. La pauvre Justice avait été élevée comme si elle était un garçon, elle découvrait la vérité alors qu'elle avait dix ans révolus et aurait sans doute du mal à s'y faire.

Il n'osait plus bouger, ni aller vers elles, conscient qu'il ne méritait pas de seconde chance avec elles. Minerva avait eu tort de lui rendre la vie.

\- Angeal... souffla Ingrid. Dis quelque chose...

\- Je suis désolé Ingrid... Justice, tout est de ma faute, j'aurai du être présent pour vous.

Ingrid secoua la tête et se précipita vers lui, les enlaçant tous les deux, Justice et lui, en une étreinte un peu désespérée.

\- Non, ne dis pas cela, tu n'avais pas le choix, tu étais un soldat, tu te devais d'obéir aux ordres et ensuite, tu as découvert la trahison dont tu étais victime. Je mentirai en disant que je ne t'en ai pas voulu par moment, mais j'ai eu des années pour analyser ce qu'il t'était arrivé et pour comprendre que tu n'avais pas choisi de nous laisser parce que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour nous, mais pour nous protéger au contraire.

Angeal la regarda avec surprise et gratitude.

Il était touché qu'elle ait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait et qu'elle lui ait trouvé des excuses.

Il noua à son tour ses bras autour de sa femme et de sa fille, savourant le plaisir de les sentir tout contre lui.

Sa joie était certes ternie par les pleurs persistants de Justice, il finit par rompre l'étreinte et, après un regard d'excuse à l'intention d'Ingrid, il souleva la fillette entre ses bras.

Surprise Justice hoqueta et le regarda avec ébahissement. Angeal lui adressa un sourire mal assuré.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? Demanda t'il doucement. Je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est d'être un père vois tu... je vais avoir besoin que tu m'aides à le découvrir.

Justice hésita et tourna la tête pour avoir l'avis de sa mère.

Elle avait toujours cru que son père était un monstre, ainsi que le disait son grand-père, mais l'homme qui venait de la soulever de terre ne semblait pas du tout correspondre à la description qu'on faisait de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus... murmura t'elle d'un ton intimidé.

\- Alors, nous sommes deux. Ajouta Angeal. Nous aurons donc l'occasion de trouver ce que font un père et sa fille, si tu le veux bien.

Justice hocha lentement la tête, encore un peu hésitante, mais délivrée de la haine qu'avait instillé en elle son grand-père.

Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être ce qu'il était et que de toute manière il ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle allait passer sa vie entière dans le souvenir des erreurs d'un père qui ne serait jamais présent pour elle. D'un seul coup, le fantôme presque irréel devenait un homme de chair et de sang, qui respirait et la tenait fermement.

Il était visiblement très fort, mais elle le sentait trembler légèrement. Cela l'étonna.

\- Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu as froid ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Non, lui répondit Angeal, je suis seulement ému de vous avoir avec moi toutes les deux, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

\- Moi aussi ?

\- Bien sur que oui. Assura doucement Angeal.

\- Mais... tu ne me connaissais pas...

\- Tu n'en étais pas mon mon enfant Justice. Je rêvais de te connaître et de retrouver ta maman.

Justice se mordilla les lèvres. Elle se demandait comment il réagirait en apprenant l'existence des jumeaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? Demanda Angeal.

\- J'ai un petit frère et une petite sœur... murmura Justice. Tu ne vas pas te fâcher contre maman ?

Angeal déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la reposa à terre.

\- Je savais déjà cela, ne crains rien, je ne suis pas du tout fâché.

Gardant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, il se tourna vers Ingrid.

\- Je sais aussi que je n'ai aucunement le droit de te faire des reproches concernant ce que tu as fait avec Reno et Yazoo. Tu étais veuve avec un enfant à charge, ton père te menait la vie dure, tu as fait ce qu'il s'imposait pour te sortir d'une situation délicate. Je ne serai pas revenu si tu avais refait ta vie avec un autre homme... mais, on m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas... ai-je eu raison de me présenter devant vous ?

Ingrid inclina la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le moment de vérité était arrivé. Le regard d'Angeal, sa façon de se tenir, droit mais un peu raide, trahissait la crainte qui l'habitait de l'entendre lui dire qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Elle savait que plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle. Soit elle rassurait celui qu'elle avait pris pour époux, soit elle le repoussait. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme solitaire, à peine sortie de l'adolescence qu'elle était lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'Angeal, elle avait mis au monde trois enfants, couché avec deux autres hommes, si tant était qu'elle puisse considérer que Yazoo était déjà un homme à l'époque, ce qu'elle avait un peu de mal à faire malgré tout. Elle avait couché avec lui par compassion, avait assumé les conséquences et ne regrettait rien, si ce n'était le jeune âge du père de son fils à l'époque de la conception de ce dernier.

Non... elle n'était plus celle qu'Angeal avait épousé, et lui n'était plus non plus l'homme qu'il était alors.

Angeal vit le tourment qu'il venait de faire naître se dévoiler dans le regard d'Ingrid. Il réprima l'envie de baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être blessé ou déçu, Ingrid n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis des années. Il était normal qu'elle n'envisage pas de le laisser revenir dans sa vie.

\- Tu n'as pas à me répondre si tu ne le souhaite pas, je sais que je n'ai plus aucun droit. Je ne te demande que de m'autoriser à passer du temps avec Justice.

Malgré tout Ingrid se sentit émue par ces propos. Angeal avait certes fait de mauvais choix, mais il n'en restait pas moins semblable au souvenir qu'elle gardait de lui.

\- J'aimerai que nous parlions un peu. Dit elle avec calme. Justice, ma chérie, tu veux bien nous laisser ? Ton père et moi allons avoir une conversation de grande personne.

\- Oui maman. Répondit Justice en reprenant la direction de la chambre où elle dormait.

Ingrid hésita puis décida qu'elle ne risquait rien à conduire Angeal dans sa propre chambre. Ils pourraient ainsi parler en tête à tête, sans risquer d'être interrompus ou dérangés.

Elle n'avait pas tout compris aux explications d'Angeal et tenait à obtenir plus de détails sur la situation.

\- Viens. Lui dit elle.

Angeal lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle se mit à avancer, ils furent très vite devant la porte de la chambre où Rufus l'avait faite installer.

Ingrid ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Angeal et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée elle se prit à douter d'avoir pris la bonne décision. La chambre lui semblait soudain très petite, à peine suffisante pour les contenir tous deux. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une impression due à sa nervosité, que la pièce était de belle taille. C'était seulement son appréhension et la présence si remarquable d'Angeal qui lui donnaient cette impression.

Angeal resta près de la porte, tandis qu'Ingrid s'éloignait un peu.

\- J'imagine que tu as des questions... dit Angeal d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

\- Oui, j'aimerai comprendre comment tu peux sembler avoir vieilli...

\- Minerva a estimé que cela me faciliterait les choses si je revenais avec l'aspect que j'aurai eu si ma vie ne s'était pas interrompue. J'étais pleinement d'accord avec elle, si elle ne me l'avait pas proposé, je lui aurai demandé. Revenir tel que j'étais n'aurait pas facilité ma réintégration.

Il se risqua à regarder Ingrid.

\- En particulier auprès de toi... pour qui la vie a continué.

Ingrid sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en entendant ces mots.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu revenir à l'âge que tu avais au moment de ta mort ?

\- Oui. Rester comme j'étais était plus simple, me vieillir a demandé des efforts à la Déesse et aux siens, mais c'était nécessaire, pour toi et pour notre fille. Je veux vous protéger autant que possible. Peu de gens savent ce qu'il est vraiment advenu de moi. Je n'aime pas mentir, mais si cela s'avère nécessaire je le ferai. Je prétendrais avoir passé ces années d'absence en un lieu dont je ne peux parler, pour une mission particulière que j'ai mené à son terme avant de revenir vers ma famille. Quelque part, ce ne sera pas entièrement faux, j'ai effectivement accompli quelques missions pour Minerva...

Ingrid nota que son regard s'assombrissait un peu alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il était clair que les missions en question n'avaient pas été plaisantes. Elle se rapprocha de lui instinctivement et posa la main sur son bras, un geste qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis à 18 ans. Même si elle l'avait choisi, préférant son caractère calme et réservé à celui plus exubérant de Génésis, elle n'avait pas un seul instant pensé choisir Sephiroth qui lui semblait un peu effrayant, elle n'osait pas se permettre de gestes trop intimes. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, mais il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant pour la jeune fille qu'elle était encore à l'époque. La gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve leur avait permis de s'entendre. Il était temps qu'elle fasse elle aussi preuve de bonne volonté.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? J'ai l'impression que ces missions t'ont fait souffrir...

Angeal soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Je mentirai si je disais que non, elles m'ont obligé à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses que j'aurai préféré continuer à ignorer... à regarder ce que je suis et ce que j'ai fait...

La main d'Ingrid caressa son bras instinctivement.

\- C'est du passé Angeal. Dit elle doucement.

\- Un passé qui continue à peser sur moi, et qui a bouleversé plus que mon existence, la tienne, celle de notre fille et d'autres encore... soupira Angeal.

\- Un passé que tu ne peux plus changer, mais tu peux encore agir sur les jours à venir. Par contre, je serai franche, même si officiellement je suis toujours ton épouse, ce ne sont pas les trois semaines que nous avons passé tous les deux qui ont fait de nous un véritable couple. Je ne suis pas seulement la mère de Justice, je suis aussi celle d'Ariel et d'Aria, ils ont beau avoir des pères différents, ils n'en sont pas moins mes enfants et je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent souffrir de la situation. Si tu reviens dans ma vie, tu vas devoir les accepter eux aussi.

Angeal la regarda gravement, attristé par ces propos. Il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il comprenait qu'elle ait des doutes, comme elle venait de le souligner, ils se connaissaient à peine et elle devait prendre soin de tous ses enfants. Il était pourtant peiné qu'elle puisse craindre qu'il se conduise mal envers les jumeaux.

 _À suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 37**

 _An 2012_

Tseng arrêta le véhicule devant l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvait Rufus et se tourna vers son employeur.

\- Je vous attends ici. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Rufus hocha la tête, soulagé malgré tout qu'il lui laisse la possibilité de rejoindre Yael seul.

Il se hâta de parcourir la distance qui le séparait encore de la pièce où se trouvaient les personnes qu'il voulait rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, il découvrit avec un peu de surprise que Yael pleurait, recroquevillée dans son lit, tandis qu'une jeune femme rousse, tenant un bébé entre ses bras, essayait de la réconforter.

Après un regard empli de soupçons en direction de l'inconnue, il se précipita vers sa maîtresse.

Il était un peu perdu, la femme qui se tenait auprès du lit n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Surtout, il était alarmé par les pleurs de Yael, pourquoi semblait elle au désespoir ?

\- Yael ? Appela t'il doucement.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés et au visage qui évoquait souvent celui de Yazoo dans l'esprit de Rufus, bien que doté de traits plus doux, tourna ses yeux vers dans sa direction et le regarda avec espoir.

\- Rufus ! On nous a pris un de nos bébés ! Dis lui de nous le rendre !

Rufus l'étreignit avec précaution, avant de tourner un regard contrarié vers la femme rousse.

\- Où est l'enfant ? Questionna t'il de ce ton impérieux qu'il avait appris à prendre au contact de son père. J'exige que vous nous le rendiez ! Il a besoin de sa mère !

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, mais cela n'est pas possible, nous ne pouvions pas laisser vos jumelles réunies sur le sol de Gaïa, leurs pouvoirs respectifs seraient entrés en conflit et cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves. Ne craignez rien, votre petite Marisol sera choyée là où ma mère est en train de la conduire, elle y apprendra à contrôler ses talents et le moment venu, elle sera autorisée à venir vous voir de temps en temps, si elle le souhaite.

Rufus grinça des dents, non seulement on leur avait pris une de leurs filles, mais en plus on avait eu le culot de les nommer sans leur demander leur avis.

\- Marisol ? Vous leur avez donné des noms ? De quel droit ?

La femme rousse haussa les sourcils, un air un peu ironique sur le visage.

\- Comment, vous n'êtes pas flatté qu'une déesse ait donné des noms à vos filles ? Voila qui est surprenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, ma mère, Minerva, s'est donné la peine de les nommer, voici donc votre petite Maristella. Félicitations pour la naissance de vos jumelles monsieur Shinra. Elles sont magnifiques et auront sans doute une longue vie.

Rufus la fusilla du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Yael dont les larmes coulaient toujours.

\- Calme toi ma chérie, si telle est la volonté de la déesse, nous ne pouvons nous y opposer. Ne crains rien, un jour nous retrouverons notre fille volée. Je te le promets. Dit il avec assurance.

Salva sourit, amusée par son aplomb et décida de ne pas lui conseiller de ne pas faire des promesses qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir. Elle comprenait qu'il le fasse et appréciait son état d'esprit. Elle venait de lui dévoiler qu'elle était fille de Minerva, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle ne mentait pas, mais il s'en moquait totalement. Seules lui importaient sa compagne et leurs enfants. C'était bon signe.

\- Je vais vous laisser, Maristella dort, profitez bien de ce moment de répit, à son réveil il sera temps de regrouper votre famille. Dit elle à l'intention de Rufus. Je suis certaine que votre sœur et la fratrie de votre compagne se feront une joie d'accueillir l'arrivée de Maristella et d'enfin connaître Yael.

Faisant apparaître un berceau, elle y déposa avec précaution le nouveau né endormi et se retira.

Yael renifla et regarda son amant à travers ses larmes.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien le sens des propos que Salva venait de tenir. Rufus ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie en dehors de l'endroit où ils étaient en ce moment précis. Si elle lui posait des questions il éludait le sujet, affirmant que c'était sans importance, qu'elle ne devait se soucier que de ce qui se passait là où elle vivait.

Elle s'y était résignée, bien que parfois, le fait d'être pratiquement prisonnière lui pèse un peu.

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se plaindre de ses conditions de vie, Rufus lui assurait un confort qu'elle n'avait découvert qu'une fois devenue sa possession. Elle avait de quoi manger en abondance, de quoi se distraire, se soigner et s'habiller, un cadre de vie agréable qu'elle entretenait avec soin, n'ayant personne pour le faire à sa place. Rufus était le seul qui entre dans les pièces où elle vivait. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle redoutait de devoir endurer la présence d'autres personnes.

Les mots prononcés par la fille de Minerva lui faisaient un peu peur, elle avait parlé de regrouper une famille, cela voulait il dire qu'elle allait être obligée de quitter cet endroit où bien que captive, elle se sentait bien ?

\- Je vais devoir partir d'ici ? Demanda t'elle craintivement.

Rufus eut envie de lui répondre par la négative, d'affirmer qu'elle resterait là, avec lui pour seule compagnie, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, outre le fait que cela serait purement égoïste, il doutait fort que les frères de Yael acceptent.

\- Oui, nous allons aller chez moi, des gens sont impatients de te rencontrer.

Yael frissonna et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte.

Est-ce que Rufus allait la revendre ? Peut être s'était il lassé d'elle...

Cette éventualité la terrifiait.

Rufus lui était stressé par ce qui les attendait. Depuis qu'il avait compris les causes des nausées et des changements qui se produisaient chez Yael, qu'il allait être père, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il s'angoisse à propos du jour de la naissance.

Il était soulagé que tout se soit bien passé et surtout, de ne pas avoir été obligé d'y assister, triste et contrarié du rapt de l'une de leurs filles. Il était aussi surpris et inquiet des réactions de Yael.

Elle semblait totalement terrifiée et pas le moins du monde intéressée par ceux qu'elle devait rencontrer enfin.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître tes frères ? Questionna t'il.

\- Mes frères ?

L'expression de Yael indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de parler.

\- Oui, tes frères, Sephiroth votre aîné né d'un autre père, ton jumeau Yazoo et vos cadets, Loz et Kadaj.

\- J'ai un frère jumeau ? S'étonna Yael.

\- Oui... j'aurai du t'en parler bien avant, mais je ne pensais pas les revoir un jour.

\- Parce que tu les connais ?

\- Nos routes se sont déjà croisées, et cela n'est pas un très bon souvenir, je préfère éviter d'en parler, si cela ne t'ennuie pas. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'ils se feront un plaisir de tout te dire, en particulier Kadaj, c'est une vraie plaie.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes frères... murmura Yael.

Rufus soupira, il ne pouvait pas nier sans mentir.

\- Disons qu'ils ne se sont pas présentés sous leur meilleur jour lorsque j'ai fait leur connaissance, de plus, j'étais malade... tu dois te souvenir de cette époque, c'est lorsque je t'évitais pour que tu ne puisses pas voir dans quel état j'étais, et surtout pour éviter de te contaminer.

Yael se souvenait de cette époque, Rufus s'était effacé de sa vie pendant des mois, il ne passait que rarement, lorsqu'elle était endormie et déposait des vivres avant de repartir très vite. Elle avait détesté cette époque et lui était tombée dans les bras lorsqu'il était enfin revenu.

\- Ils n'ont pas causé ta maladie... n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Non. Répondit Rufus après un temps de réflexion.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, c'était plus Jenova la responsable de tout.

\- S'ils sont mauvais, pourquoi veux tu que je les rencontre ? Questionna Yael.

\- Ils ont changé depuis cette époque, tu ne risques rien à au moins les rencontrer.

Yael resta silencieuse, pas vraiment convaincue, mais ne voulant pas l'avouer. Elle savait ne pas avoir le choix de toute façon, il avait payé pour l'avoir, elle lui appartenait donc, même s'il ne s'était jamais conduit comme celui qui l'avait vendue.

Elle frissonna en songeant au professeur qui l'avait cédée à Rufus, aux souffrances endurées entre ses mains.

Rufus l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. Dit il doucement.

Yael se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Elle était épuisée et secouée par ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu les eaux et que les premières douleurs s'étaient emparées d'elle, elle était seule, mais elle avait vu Rufus arriver et repartir presque aussitôt, une fois la situation appréhendée.

Il avait préféré ne pas la déplacer, ne sachant trop ce qu'il convenait de faire, il était de toute façon trop paniqué pour prendre une décision, en dehors de celle consistant à aller chercher de l'aide.

Yael avait essayé de le retenir, mais il était parti sans l'entendre. Heureusement, deux femmes étaient apparues peu après et tout était devenu bien moins pénible.

Celle qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Minerva avait pris les choses en main et l'avait aidée à surmonter son angoisse et à affronter les contractions, pendant que l'autre femme préparait de quoi accueillir les bébés dans les meilleures conditions.

L'accouchement s'était passé comme dans un rêve, la fille de Minerva s'efforçait de la distraire de sa souffrance. Marisol avait été la première à voir le jour, très vite suivie par Maristella, et lorsque la seconde née avait poussé son premier cri, Minerva était partie avec l'aînée.

Yael avait à peine eu le temps de poser les yeux sur elle, elle n'avait pas pu la tenir contre elle et cela lui faisait mal.

Marisol était sa fille, autant que Maristella, elle aurait aimé pouvoir garder les deux. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait que Minerva les ait nommées, elle aimait bien les prénoms choisis, mais elle souffrait d'être privée de l'une des deux. Même si elle comprenait que l'intérêt de Gaïa prime sur ses instincts maternels, elle n'en avait pas moins mal et cette souffrance serait longue à s'effacer.

Rufus la garda longuement contre lui, sans plus penser à Tseng qui attendait dehors, à ce qui allait suivre... il préférait profiter du moment présent, de ce temps où Yael était encore tout à lui et rien qu'à lui.

oOo

Dans la tour Shinra Yazoo soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le dos, la douleur avait enfin pris fin.

Kadaj qui était resté à ses côtés tout le temps qu'avait duré cette épreuve, lui passant un linge humide et frais sur le visage lorsque la douleur s'estompait un peu, esquissa un faible sourire, pour lui aussi cela avait été une épreuve. Il fit disparaître le linge et s'installa au bord du lit.

\- J'espère que ce fils de salaud va nous laisser les voir. Commenta t'il.

Yazoo le regarda avec lassitude.

\- Ce n'est pas en parlant de lui ainsi que tu vas le convaincre.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il est sans doute le premier à dire que son père est un salaud. Ce n'est donc que la stricte vérité.

Yazoo soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

Lui aussi avait très envie de connaître enfin Yael et de découvrir sa progéniture.

\- Nous sommes tontons... dit il d'un ton rêveur.

\- Loz et moi l'étions déjà. Fit remarquer Kadaj avec une pointe d'ironie. Puisque tu es papa depuis plusieurs années.

\- C'est vrai... j'ai encore du mal à y croire...

\- Et bien, je crois que tu vas devoir t'y mettre très sérieusement, maintenant que l'époux légitime de la mère de ton fils est de retour, il va peut être vouloir avoir sa femme et son gosse pour lui tout seul et vous refiler vos marmots respectifs à Sinclair et à toi.

Yazoo le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude, se demandant s'il était sérieux et s'il avait des raisons de parler de la sorte.

Il n'avait rien contre le fait de s'occuper d'Ariel, il savait que Reno était déjà un très bon père pour les jumeaux et qu'il n'aurait donc pas plus de réticences, mais il craignait que les petits ne souffrent si ce que venait de dire Kadaj se produisait.

Ce serait déjà un bouleversement majeur de leurs vies que leur beau père revienne.

\- Je plaisantais. Affirma Kadaj en voyant son expression tourmentée.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant ! Tu trouves drôle que des enfants de cet âge soient écartés de leur mère et de leur aîné ? Cela ne te fais pas penser à ce que nous même avons traversé lorsque nous étions enfants ?

\- Pas vraiment non, ils ne le seraient que de temps en temps et franchement, devoir passer du temps avec leurs pères respectifs, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est comparable avec grandir dans un laboratoire et endurer les mauvais traitements que nous avons subi.

Un lourd silence retomba entre eux. Yazoo se passa une main sur les yeux. La logique parfois cruelle de son frère lui semblait pénible et difficile à accepter. Le pire étant que Kadaj n'avait pas même conscience de la cruauté de ses propos. Il préférait ne pas argumenter pour éviter de braquer son frère. Il se sentait trop fatigué pour affronter une dispute de plus. Même si Kadaj faisait des efforts, Yazoo ne se faisait pas d'illusions, s'il le mettait au pied du mur Kadaj le prendrait mal et réagirait comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- On dirait que c'est toi qui vient d'accoucher pour de bon. Dit Kadaj d'un ton mal assuré. Je ne pensais pas que cela était si dur... tu dois sans doute avoir envie de dormir...

Yazoo rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, surpris une fois de plus par ce changement brutal de comportement.

Kadaj semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait pris conscience brusquement d'être allé trop loin et ne savait pas comment rattraper la chose.

Yazoo lui adressa un sourire las, saisissant le prétexte pour l'éloigner sans heurts.

\- Oui. Merci pour ton aide.

\- De rien grand frère, repose toi bien. Répondit Kadaj avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois au dehors il s'éloigna un peu et s'adossa à un mur. Angeal et sa famille n'étaient plus dans le couloir, ce qui le soulagea, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'ils lui fassent des remarques, il s'en voulait bien assez comme cela. Pourquoi ne parvenait il jamais à dire ce qu'il fallait au bon moment ?

Soren ne tarda pas à se matérialiser à ses côtés et à l'entourer de ses bras avec douceur.

\- Ne t'en veux pas trop Kadaj, tu viens de traverser une épreuve qui ne laisserait personne indemne, et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu avais le droit de déraper sur la fin.

\- Non... je n'avais pas le droit... murmura Kadaj. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait et ce qu'il a vécu... j'aurai du me taire.

Il regarda Soren, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Et si Rufus Shinra continue à garder Yael enfermée ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Yazoo a envie de la connaître... mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle, elle en ait envie. Elle ne sait rien de nous et après ce que Skinner lui a fait... pour un peu que Rufus lui ait parlé de nous, elle va nous détester sans même nous connaître...

Soren lui caressa la joue avec douceur, pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu n'en sais rien encore, et nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Elle vient juste d'accoucher, elle ne viendra sans doute pas avant quelques jours. Peut être aurons nous la permission de lui rendre visite là où elle se trouve. Dans un lieu familier elle se sentira sans doute plus en confiance.

Kadaj hocha la tête, un peu réconforté par les propos.

\- Merci Soren... tu as raison, je vais attendre et voir comment cela se passe, et si ça prend trop de temps, je demanderai à aller la voir. Enfin, plus exactement, je demanderai qu'on autorise mes frères à la voir.

\- Tu ne veux pas la rencontrer ? S'étonna Soren.

\- Si... mais... murmura Kadaj en baissant les yeux.

Soren l'obligea à relever la tête en glissant deux doigts sous son menton.

\- Mais quoi Kadaj ? Que redoutes tu ? Qu'elle ne veuille pas de toi ? Qu'elle te fasse des reproches ?

Kadaj approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- S'il lui a raconté ce que j'ai fait, elle va me détester... et ce serait mérité.

Soren soupira et entoura à nouveau Kadaj de ses bras.

\- Tu ne pourras pas lui en vouloir, mais tu devras lui prouver que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus celui qu'on lui a décrit. Dit il avec douceur.

Le corps de Kadaj fut agité d'un long frisson.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir le droit. Affirma t'il. Après ce que j'ai fait...

\- Après ce que les circonstances et les gens autour de toi t'ont poussé à faire. Corrigea fermement Soren. Je suis persuadé qu'elle comprendra. Peut être se méfiera t'elle de toi au début, comme moi je l'ai fait lors de notre rencontre, souviens toi, je n'ai pas été tendre à l'époque, et j'ai fini par t'apprécier malgré tout.

\- A toi, je n'ai jamais fait de mal volontairement. Soupira Kadaj.

Soren sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Tout ira bien, tu ne lui as rien fait non plus, elle n'a pas de raisons de t'en vouloir. Si Yazoo a su te pardonner, elle le pourra également, ils sont jumeaux après tout.

Kadaj laissa échapper un profond soupir.

C'était vrai, Yazoo et Yael étaient jumeaux,Yazoo ressentait les souffrances de Yael, était-ce réciproque ? Yael percevait elle les souffrances de Yazoo ? Si tel était le cas, alors, elle allait d'autant plus lui en vouloir, vu le nombre de fois où il avait fait souffrir Yazoo...

 _À suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 38**

 _An 2012_

Elena poussa la porte de la chambre de Loz en retenant son souffle, après le départ de Tseng et de Rufus Shinra, Reno et Rude s'étaient concertés sans même lui demander son avis. Sous ses yeux et ceux de Kadaj, le plus jeune de la fratrie, bras croisés et regard empli d'ironie, avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire.

Reno avait annoncé qu'il se chargeait de Yazoo, Rude avait aussitôt affirmé qu'il en faisait autant pour Kadaj.

Le jeune argenté réprima avec peine son envie de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et de le contrarier un peu en protestant, il était tentant de le faire, mais cela pourrait se retourner contre lui et contre ses frères, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

Que Reno surveille Yazoo ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, il avait beau faire, il avait encore du mal à accorder sa confiance à ce type, qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir des pensées mal venues en ce qui concernait son aîné. À tout prendre, il préférait que ce soit Tseng qui tourne autour de Yazoo, ce type là avait nettement plus de classe, surtout, il ne risquait pas de vouloir faire des saloperies à tout bout de champs.

Il était donc entré sans rien dire dans sa chambre, en refermant la porte au nez de Rude, dans un mouvement impulsif qu'il ne regretta pas. Être surveillé d'accord, mais avec un minimum d'intimité.

Rude ne broncha pas face à ce qui était pourtant clairement une provocation, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre et il n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention d'entrer. N'ayant pas reçu d'ordres en ce sens, il allait se borner à garder la porte.

Reno lui entra dans la chambre de Yazoo, tandis qu'Elena en faisait autant avec celle de Loz.

Elle se sentait nerveuse, mal à l'aise, après la façon dont elle était partie, en lui adressant des propos virulents, comment le colosse allait elle l'accueillir ?

Elle fut soulagée de le trouver profondément endormi et s'adossa à la porte, qu'elle venait de refermer, quelques secondes, avant de s'en écarter et de faire quelques pas en direction du lit.

Ajilu, percevant son entrée et ses sentiments mitigés se tendit quelque peu, avant de se forcer à se détendre. La femme qui venait d'entrer était troublée, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle serait une menace pour celui sur qui il veillait. Il ne se montra donc pas et continua à maintenir Loz dans un rêve agréable. Il avait la certitude que pour l'heure il valait mieux que celui sur qui il veillait ne s'éveille pas. Cela éviterait une confrontation pénible. L'idée que Loz pourrait lui en tenir rigueur ne l'effleura pas. Il était persuadé de faire au mieux dans l'intérêt de son protégé. Tandis que l'arrivante, qu'il considérait presque comme une intruse, continuait à avancer, il se réfugia dans le rêve de Loz, autant pour ne plus être tenté de se manifester que pour voir où en était le jeune homme.

Loz s'était étendu dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, le sourire aux lèvres, il ne bougeait pas, mais Ajilu sentait qu'il ne dormait pas pour autant, qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux que pour mieux savourer.

Prenant sa forme de dragon, Ajilu le rejoignit sans se presser et s'installa à ses côtés. Loz ne bougea pas, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience de la présence du dragon des airs à ses côtés. Les sentiments paisibles du dragon parvenaient jusqu'à lui, tout d'abord teintés d'un soupçon d'appréhension, ils s'étaient vite fait sereins, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ajilu était vraiment reposant, après le déferlement qu'il avait enduré pendant trop longtemps.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête pour considérer le dragon couché à ses côtés.

Désormais d'une taille équivalente à celle d'un humain, Ajilu lui sembla magnifique, tout aussi délicat que lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance, mais bien moins fragile qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier regard. Loz en était persuadé, cette constitution toute en légèreté ne signifiait pas pour autant que le dragon des airs était une créature fragile qu'un rien pourrait briser, bien au contraire, sa fragilité n'était qu'apparente. Quelque part, il était comme Yazoo, fin mais résistant, il avait des faiblesses, mais il savait comment les contourner. Ses yeux ne lui permettaient peut être pas de voir aussi bien que la plupart des gens, mais il était probablement plus lucide que beaucoup.

Un peu d'émotion se glissa dans l'esprit de Loz tandis qu'il songeait que cet être fascinant semblait l'avoir élu. Avait il vraiment mérité un tel honneur ?

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais tu pas mérité ? Questionna une voix douce de femme.

Surpris et alarmé Loz sursauta et se redressa vivement. Une femme vêtue de blanc, avec pour seule touche de couleur un ruban jaune qui retenait ses cheveux, se tenait non loin d'eux. Son regard était empreint d'émotion et de tristesse, elle ne semblait pas menaçante, mais Loz avait trop enduré entre les mains de scientifiques sans scrupules, qui pour certains avaient l'air de gens très ordinaires et inoffensifs, pour ne pas se méfier.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t'il. Comment êtes vous entrée dans mon rêve ?

Ajilu le considéra d'un œil approbateur, il aimait entendre cette question, qui prouvait que Loz avait parfaitement conscience d'être dans un rêve et l'acceptait sans peine, cela présageait bien de leur avenir commun.

\- Mon nom est Lucrezia Crescent, même si je n'ai probablement pas le droit de me qualifier du nom de mère, je suis celle qui a permis votre naissance, à tes frères et toi. Répondit la femme avec effort, en baissant les yeux comme si elle redoutait sa réaction.

Loz sentait qu'elle avait peur, sans doute d'être rejetée, mais aussi qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler et lui dire enfin la vérité.

Il prit soudain conscience du fait qu'il était nu, et en fut honteux, si cela ne lui avait semblé en rien gênant en présence d'Ajilu, il en allait tout autrement face à celle à qui il devait d'être en vie.

Rougissant, il s'efforça de se cacher maladroitement.

Ajilu, comprenant les raisons de son trouble, se hâta de le couvrir d'habits et le jeune homme s'apaisa un peu, même si ses joues restaient enflammées par la honte.

\- Je vous demande pardon... souffla Loz en regardant Lucrécia.

Lucrécia lui adressa un sourire doux, son regard était dépourvu du moindre reproche.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Loz, je ne vais pas m'offusquer pour si peu, ne crains rien.

\- Vous... vous êtes vraiment... notre mère... notre vraie mère ? Balbutia Loz troublé par l'information.

Il sentait à nouveau un trop grand flot de questions se presser en lui, l'angoissant et lui faisant redouter de ne parvenir à s'exprimer. Déjà il avait commencé à bafouiller, Lucrécia allait le trouver stupide elle aussi, elle allait regretter qu'il soit son fils...

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Elle était si belle, elle semblait gentille, mais quelle femme voudrait d'un idiot tel que lui pour fils ? Kadaj lui même ne tolérait sa présence que parce qu'il lui trouvait une utilité en raison de sa force, parce qu'il l'avait protégé pendant des années. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Kadaj l'aurait sans doute considéré comme il avait considéré Yazoo et traité de la même façon.

Il vit le regard de Lucrécia se faire plus triste encore. Elle frissonna longuement, comme si elle percevait ses pensées, ou tout du moins, ses sentiments... se pourrait il que cela soit vraiment le cas ? Qu'elle soit un peu comme lui ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne perçois pas les sentiments des gens, mais je peux entendre certaines de tes pensées... une capacité dont j'ai hérité lors de ma contamination par les cellules de Jenova. Affirma Lucrécia. Si les pensées sont assez puissantes, je parviens à les capter et à les comprendre.

Loz ne savait trop que dire, il était surpris et un peu inquiet de cette rencontre imprévue. Si le dragon confirmait les affirmations de la femme, il n'avait pas à les remettre en doute, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle venait voir.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Lucrécia avec douceur.

\- Euh, mes frères sont plus importants, non ? Se risqua à répliquer Loz.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je préférerai l'un d'entre vous. Affirma Lucrécia. Vous êtes tous mes fils. Je suis venu à toi parce que tu étais accessible et que j'en ai eu le courage. Un courage qui m'a fait défaut trop longtemps, je dois bien l'admettre.

Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était déçue ou soulagée, lorsque Loz lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi de le visiter lui au lieu d'un autre des fils qu'elle avait eu, elle avait cru qu'il le faisait parce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, qu'il l'avait percée à jour.

Elle était un peu triste de voir qu'il se sentait inférieur à ses frères.

\- Pourquoi dis tu que tes frères sont plus importants que toi ? Demanda t'elle.

Loz la fixa d'un air presque ahuri.

\- Et bien, Yazoo est notre aîné et le plus courageux d'entre nous, Kadaj est le plus intelligent.

Il entendit Ajilu soupirer et en tournant la tête il le vit secouer la tête avec agacement.

\- J'ai l'impression que ton dragon ne partage pas cet avis, si nous écoutions ce qu'il a à dire à ce sujet ? Commenta Lucrécia.

\- Je dirai que je ne suis pas du tout de cet avis en effet, tu n'es ni moins courageux, ni moins intelligent. Affirma Ajilu.

Loz rougit à nouveau et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n'était pas certain que le dragon soit vraiment objectif, Kadaj était indéniablement le plus intelligent et jamais il n'aurait eu le courage dont avait fait preuve Yazoo face à ce qu'on lui imposait de subir. Il n'aurait pas accepté de devenir un prostitué pour protéger Kadaj si ce dernier s'était montré aussi ingrat et peu aimant envers lui comme l'avait fait Yazoo. Il préféra cependant ne pas argumenter pour ne pas blesser ceux qui étaient avec lui.

\- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes vraiment venue, j'ai le sentiment que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Se risqua t'il à dire.

Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur sujet à aborder, mais il avait l'impression que c'était ce dont ils devaient parler. Que cette femme qui lui avait donné le jour en avait besoin et qu'il en tirerait lui aussi un bénéfice.

\- Vous devriez tout lui dire. Dit doucement Ajilu à l'intention de Lucrécia.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avec effort et fit face à celui de ses fils qu'elle avait rejoint.

Une fois de plus, elle détailla son visage, se demandant de qui il pouvait bien tenir ces traits indéniablement virils et comment il allait prendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il ne la rejette au final. Après tout, elle n'avait porté aucun des quatre fils qu'elle avait fait naître grâce à la générosité de Vincent, pratiquement en le volant, en abusant de sa confiance et en utilisant ce qu'il lui avait confié.

\- Il y a très longtemps, votre père, Vincent Valentine, qui redoutait de disparaître sans descendance, m'a confié son précieux matériel génétique, en me demandant de bien vouloir l'offrir à une femme qui serait comme lui désireuse d'engendrer mais ne trouverait personne pour répondre à ce besoin. À cette époque, j'ai accepté de lui rendre ce service, j'étais touchée par cette demande et par le fait qu'au lieu de trouver une femme qui accepterait de porter ses enfants, il préférait s'en remettre au destin et à moi. Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il avait péri de la main de celui avec qui je m'étais liée, avec qui j'avais conçu des enfants, enfants qui m'avaient été arrachés, j'ai eu la faiblesse de me servir de ce qu'il m'avait remis pour vous faire naître. Je savais que vous porter moi même était trop risqué, pour vous, comme pour moi, en raison de la contamination. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez affectés par les cellules de Jenova. Je n'avais pas prévu que cette contamination m'atteignait aussi profondément et que vous seriez malgré tout touchés. Après la première naissance, j'ai compris ce qu'il en était, la suivante, la tienne, a confirmé la chose. À l'époque, je me sentais déjà perdre pied, la culpabilité a achevé de précipiter ma chute, j'ai préféré faire en sorte de ne pas devenir une une nuisance pour Gaïa.

\- Mais... si après ma naissance, vous saviez ce qu'il en était, pourquoi avoir fait naître Kadaj ?

\- Par faiblesse. Il était déjà conçu, j'ai laissé à mes complices le soin de décider à ma place, elles ont tenu à mener le projet à terme après que je me sois retirée.

Lucrécia baissa les yeux, consciente que c'était justement la naissance de Kadaj qui avait scellé le destin de la fratrie. S'il n'était pas venu au monde, il était probable que ni Loz, ni Yazoo, n'auraient fini dans un laboratoire. S'il n'était pas venu au monde, il n'aurait pas peiné ses frères, ne les auraient pas entraînés à sa suite au service de Jenova.

Elle se reprocha ces pensées, qui ne l'absolvaient nullement de ses fautes, et qui accablaient injustement le plus jeune de ses enfants. Kadaj avait des torts, il était dangereux, mais il n'était pas plus coupable que ses frères d'être venu au monde et d'être ce qu'il était.

Loz écoutait attentivement, non seulement ce que disait Lucrécia, mais également ce qu'elle ne faisait que ressentir. Il n'avait pas manqué la tendresse dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nom de l'homme à qui elle devait de les avoir engendré, mais aussi la note de remords et de honte. Elle était sincère, lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser ce qu'il lui avait confié, elle ne l'avait pas fait par calcul, simplement parce qu'à cette époque elle était une femme profondément malheureuse, qui avait l'impression d'avoir fait les mauvais choix et d'être en train de tout perdre, si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Elle avait perdu ses illusions, son avenir, l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et qu'on lui avait arraché, l'homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle avait repoussé. Elle savait qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, alors elle avait tenté d'aller de l'avant, à sa manière, d'offrir à celui qu'elle avait conduit à sa perte ce dont il rêvait et dont elle rêvait également : des enfants.

oOo

Dans la chambre, loin de se douter de ce qui était en train de se jouer, Elena s'arrêta tout près du lit, considérant le dormeur avec un peu de fascination.

Loz reposait sur le dos, dénudé jusqu'à la taille, le drap dévoilait son torse puissant. Il avait un bras le long du corps et l'autre replié au dessus de la tête. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec régularité, signe d'un profond sommeil.

Elena se détendit tout à fait, s'il simulait, ce dont elle doutait fortement, alors il était vraiment très fort, jamais elle n'avait vu spectacle plus convaincant, ni plus troublant en vérité.

Même si elle avait eu quelques aventures, elle n'était pas si prude que certains s'obstinaient à le croire, elle se devait de reconnaître que ses partenaires d'alors n'avaient ni la présence, ni la carrure de Loz. Ils en étaient même très loin.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

La présence de Loz... elle en avait terriblement conscience. Même ainsi endormi, il restait impressionnant de force. Tout son être semblait avoir été ciselé pour le combat.

Ajilu, qui gardait un œil sur elle, réprima une moue, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier que la blonde fantasme presque sur Loz. Celui sur qui il veillait méritait mieux qu'une femme capable de lui tirer dessus alors qu'il était pratiquement nu, blessé et vulnérable, qu'il ne montrait aucun désir de lutter.

Il n'irait pas à l'encontre de la volonté du jeune homme, mais il espérait vraiment que le choix de Loz se porterait sur quelqu'un de plus méritant.

Elena laissa courir son regard sur la forme étendue devant elle. Elle avait déjà vu Loz dénudé dans l'église, puis dans la chambre de Yazoo et dans le couloir, mais à l'époque, la tension qui l'habitait ne lui avait pas permis de l'observer en détail, elle ne voyait que sa force et la menace qu'il représentait.

À présent que la situation était indéniablement moins périlleuse, elle pouvait se permettre une observation plus poussée de cet homme.

Elle se sentit rougir.

Elle avait beau ne pas être tout à fait une oie blanche, elle devait tout de même admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de détailler un si beau spécimen de la gent masculine.

Elle s'obligea à éviter le buste dans un premier temps, pour considérer le visage, mais ce fut la main qui se trouvait placée juste au dessus qui attira son regard.

Frôlant les mèches argentées, les doigts légèrement repliés, tournée vers le ciel, elle était à l'image de celui à qui elle appartenait, puissante, solide. Les doigts étaient longs, épais sans être noueux, les ongles rectangulaires, un peu usés, comme si Loz s'en était servi pour gratter quelque chose de dur.

Elena laissa son regard suivre le bras musclé, remarquant au passage les traces de liens et de piqûres, ce qu'elle avait raté lorsqu'elle s'était aventuré dans l'église. Elle avait certes vu qu'il était blessé aux pieds, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était pas là les seules meurtrissures du jeune homme.

Malgré ses efforts pour s'en défendre, elle sentit un peu de honte l'envahir. Elle s'en irrita immédiatement, elle n'avait aucune raison de ressentir de la honte, elle n'avait fait que son devoir, elle était seule dans cette église, face à une menace potentielle, elle se devait de se protéger, son tir était justifié.

Elle repoussa avec agacement la petite voix désagréable qui lui soufflait que Tseng lui même n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle blesse l'argenté, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas fait de reproches ouvertement. Il avait pris la peine de soigner la plaie, alors qu'il aurait du être le premier à s'en réjouir et à se montrer sans pitié.

Comment avait il pu tirer un trait sur ce que ces suppôts de Jenova leur avait fait ? Comment avait il pu passer sur le fait d'avoir été battu et pire encore ?

Elena ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre.

Même si Tseng avait de l'intérêt pour Yazoo, ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas plus à comprendre, et encore moins à accepter, cela n'aurait pas du englober Loz... alors, pourquoi ?

Peut être que si elle passait du temps avec l'argenté dont elle avait la garde, et qu'elle réussissait à le tirer du sommeil et à le faire parler, elle parviendrait à comprendre.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle vérifia l'arme dissuasive dont elle avait pris soin de se munir. Ce petit pistolet tirait des projectiles anesthésiants, cela suffirait à la protéger.

Elle espérait cependant ne pas avoir besoin d'aller jusqu'à s'en servir.

Non... en vérité, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en servir. Elle voulait s'en sortir autrement cette fois. Prendre une voie que ni son père, ni sa sœur aînée n'auraient envisagé. Elle s'était trop longtemps efforcée de marcher sur leurs traces, sans que cela lui réussisse, sans que cela lui apporte la moindre satisfaction, ni même de reconnaissance.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle la rangea à nouveau dans sa poche.

 _À suivre_


	39. Chapter 39

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 39**

 _An 2012_

Yazoo se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, malgré sa fatigue, après ces longues minutes pendant lesquelles il avait enduré les douleurs de l'enfantement, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Son corps se ressentait encore de l'épreuve qu'il venait de vivre, en écho de celle traversée par sa jumelle.

Bien trop de choses lui passaient par la tête, à commencer par l'existence de Yael.

Il en était bouleversé, triste de se découvrir un frère jumeau, à présent une sœur, sans jamais avoir soupçonné un seul instant sa présence. S'ils étaient aussi liés, comment n'avait il pas ressenti quoi que ce soit ? Était il donc un si mauvais frère ou y avait il une autre raison ?

\- Vous vous posez beaucoup trop de questions. Affirma Sand en se matérialisant devant lui.

Yazoo se raidit instinctivement et le considéra avec méfiance, après le comportement du dragon de la terre lors de leurs précédentes rencontres, il n'était pas ravi de le voir revenir alors qu'il était lui même seul et trop faible et fatigué pour se défendre.  
Alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre, une aide inespérée lui vint en la personne de Reno qui venait d'entrer. Le turk roux posa un regard méfiant sur le dragon de la terre.

\- Les visites sont terminées. Dit il avec ironie. Je vous montre la sortie où vous prenez la porte tout seul.

Sand lui répondit par un regard froid, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules indéniablement méprisant, puis disparut sans un mot.

\- Ces dragons sont tout de même incroyables, commenta Reno, ils vont et viennent comme ils veulent, surtout là où ils ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Yazoo ne releva pas le propos, il n'avait aucune envie de polémiquer avec le jeune homme roux et ce dernier n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse de sa part.

Le sourire de Reno s'effaça, il semblait soudain mal à l'aise, comme si son assurance habituelle n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Yazoo sentit qu'il était sur le point d'entendre quelque chose d'important, il n'était pas certain de le vouloir, mais il connaissait assez le turk pour savoir qu'esquiver la discussion n'était pas une option. Lorsque Reno faisait cette tête là, il valait mieux le laisser s'exprimer. Il attendit donc que Reno parle, qu'il lui dise enfin ce qui le tourmentait.

Maintenant que Kadaj l'avait obligé à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses, il comprenait quelles erreurs il avait fait lorsqu'il était à la plume dorée.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Questionna brutalement Reno.

C'était le genre de choses que Yazoo ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre, il en resta muet de surprise, essayant de comprendre le sens de cette question.

\- Je ne comprends pas... avoua t'il finalement.

\- De t'avoir balancé à Rufus Shinra. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a su que tu étais en vie et dans quel coin te trouver. C'est parce que j'ai parlé que Tseng est venu te chercher et que tu es ici.

Yazoo se détendit, il réprima un sourire, ne voulant pas donner à Reno l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- Je savais que tu allais le faire. Répondit il doucement.

Reno le regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Comment cela, tu le savais ? Je ne le savais pas moi même avant de le dire !

\- Reno, cela faisait des semaines que tu m'évitais lorsque tu venais à la plume dorée, je savais que tôt ou tard tu trouverais un moyen pour te débarrasser de moi.

Reno se raidit et lui lança un regard blessé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour me débarrasser de toi ! Je l'ai fait parce qu'en effet, j'en avait assez, pas de toi, mais de te voir déprimer et attendre la mort. Je n'en pouvais pas plus de voir Rufus Shinra tourner en rond et Tseng faire comme si ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était entre vos mains ne le touchait pas le moins du monde. Alors oui, j'ai pris le risque de te jeter entre leurs mains, pour vous secouer un peu tous les trois. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, tu ne tenais plus à la vie, je n'allais pas rester à attendre que tu meures.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais un fils et que tu le savais ou parce que tu te sentais coupable de m'avoir laissé lorsque le professeur Skinner est arrivé ?

Un silence pesant s'installa un long moment.

Yazoo avait mis le doigt sur le point douloureux qui les empoisonnaient depuis des années. Ils n'avaient envie ni l'un ni l'autre d'en parler, mais ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix.

\- Peut être un peu des deux. Soupira Reno. J'ai vraiment merdé ce jour là, je me suis tiré sans plus penser à toi, ni aux conséquences. J'imagine que ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite est une juste punition.

Yazoo le regarda avec tristesse.

\- Ne dis pas cela, personne ne mérite de vivre ce qu'on t'a infligé. Protesta t'il.

Reno haussa les épaules, le visage crispé par une expression têtue. Yazoo renonça à poursuivre, c'était trop dur, il était trop fatigué et ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer cette discussion.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler. Murmura t'il.

Reno ne le voulait pas d'avantage, mais il ne tenait pas à laisser cette blessure infectée les faire souffrir plus longtemps.

\- Et ce que toi tu as enduré parce que je n'ai pas su tenir mes promesses ? Après toutes mes belles paroles, je t'ai trahi...

Yazoo soupira et s'étendit sur le côté, repliant ses jambes contre son buste. Reno hésita, puis vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- C'était un beau rêve. Avoua Yazoo. Mais c'est tout ce que cela était pour moi, jamais une réalité. Je n'aurai pas pu te suivre et abandonner mes frères. C'est vrai, j'aimais t'écouter, je ne disais rien, mais je savais que je ne partirai pas avec toi. J'étais lâche moi aussi, je n'avais pas le courage de te l'avouer.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit... souffla Reno.

\- Tout comme tu ne m'as pas parlé de mon fils. Il y a parfois des choses que l'on doit taire.

Reno hocha la tête, regardant le jeune homme qu'il avait pris sous sa protection quelques années plus tôt d'un autre œil.

Il songea avec un peu d'ironie qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris de ce que venait de lui dire Yazoo, lorsqu'ils étaient à Costa del Sol l'adolescent ne cessait de parler de ses frères, révélant à quel point il tenait à eux.  
Un peu de remords lui vint, à cette époque, s'il s'était attaché à Yazoo, il ne pensait guère aux deux autres, il ne les connaissait pas et Yazoo avait beau tenir à eux, ce qu'il disait sur eux ne poussait guère à les apprécier. Ils s'étaient clairement détournés de leur aîné sans aucune hésitation et encore moins de remords. Même si Yazoo affirmait que c'était là ce qu'il souhaitait, Reno avait bien senti qu'il n'en souffrait pas moins.

Lui n'avait pas pris en compte cet attachement, ni fait le moindre projet les concernant.

Il ne pouvait pas refaire le passé, il savait désormais que Yazoo aurait suivi Skinner, même s'il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui, mais il n'en avait pas moins honte.

Il avait envie de le dire à Yazoo, de lui faire prendre conscience de quelle pourriture il pouvait être, encore pire que lâche, égoïste, incapable de comprendre qu'on puisse tenir à d'autres.

Certes, il appréciait les autres turks, mais pas au point de retourner en enfer pour eux. Il ne pensait pas que ces derniers l'auraient fait pour lui de toute manière.

Tournant la tête il accrocha le regard limpide et confiant de Yazoo et ne parvint pas à le supporter, se levant brusquement, il se dirigea vers la porte, plus écœuré encore de sa propre lâcheté.

Yazoo ne chercha pas à le retenir, en un seul échange de regards il avait compris l'essentiel. Les blessures en eux étaient encore trop douloureuses.

Fermant les yeux il laissa couler ses larmes après avoir entendu la porte claquer derrière Reno.

Il aurait du trouver le courage de dire au jeune homme roux ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Dans sa chambre Kadaj regarda Soren avec qui il avait suivi l'échange entre Yazoo et Reno et ce dernier inclina la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, Soren savait fort bien ce que Kadaj voulait de lui.  
Disparaissant de la chambre, il gagna celle de Yazoo et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur. L'idéal aurait été que ce soit Sand, mais ce n'était pas dans le caractère du dragon de la terre de songer à consoler la personne à qui il était censé s'attacher.

Yazoo le regarda à travers ses larmes et réalisa très vite pourquoi il était venu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour se douter que Kadaj y était pour quelque chose, ce qui voulait dire que son jeune frère savait.

Un long frisson l'agita face à cette constatation. Il ne savait pas comment y réagir.

Que Kadaj continue à veiller sur lui aurait sans doute du lui faire plaisir, mais pour l'heure, il en était plus gêné que reconnaissant. Il était l'aîné, il aurait du être celui qui veillait, au lieu de cela il était le faible, une fois de plus.

\- Je suis désolé... je vous cause du soucis. Murmura t'il.

Soren le réconforta avec douceur.

\- Ne dis pas cela, tu es de la famille, il est normal que nous prenions soin de toi.

Yazoo le considéra en silence quelques instants, il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit que le dragon et son plus jeune frère étaient plus que des amis. Il n'en était pas choqué le moins du monde, ni réprobateur, bien au contraire, il était heureux que Kadaj ait quelqu'un.

\- Je vais bien, retournez auprès de lui et prenez bien soin de lui, il en a plus besoin que moi.

Soren s'empourpra en entendant ces mots qui indiquaient clairement que Yazoo avait compris le lien particulier qui s'était noué entre Kadaj et lui.

\- Comment avez vous compris ? Questionna t'il doucement.

\- Vous venez de me le dire. Répondit Yazoo. Seul quelqu'un qui aime parle ainsi.

Le rougissement de Soren s'intensifia. Il s'écarta, visiblement gêné.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela soit si visible. Murmura t'il.

\- Est-ce un problème ? S'alarma Yazoo.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Kadaj soit encore prêt à l'admettre. Il est très pudique. Répondit Soren.

Yazoo le regarda avec compassion. Il était clair que Soren n'était pas encore assuré des sentiments de Kadaj à son encontre et qu'il en était pour le moins malheureux. Il espérait que son frère s'en rendrait compte, s'il ne le savait pas déjà, et qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour rassurer le dragon. Soren était visiblement quelqu'un de bien, qui ne méritait pas d'être maltraité. Yazoo se jura d'avoir une discussion avec Kadaj à la première occasion.

\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, vous avez ma parole, mais je crains fort que d'autres n'aient pas cette délicatesse. Il va devoir se faire à cette idée.

Soren le remercia d'un bref sourire.

\- Merci. Murmura t'il.

\- C'est normal, comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes de la même famille.

Soren inclina la tête, son regard chercha celui de Yazoo, à nouveau empreint de gravité.

\- Je voulais aussi vous présenter des excuses pour le comportement de Sand. Ne le jugez pas trop durement, même s'il peut sembler désagréable, ce n'est pas par méchanceté, il a peur.

\- Peur ? S'étonna Yazoo. Peur de quoi ?

\- D'être rejeté. Il l'a déjà été par le passé, par quelqu'un qui lui était très cher et pour qui il avait consenti à des sacrifices identiques aux vôtres. Quelque part, vous avez beaucoup en commun, à ceci prêt que le rejet qu'il a vécu l'a poussé à devenir bien plus dur alors que vous êtes resté le même.

Yazoo se sentit touché par les propos, et triste pour le dragon de la terre. Il se doutait déjà qu'il avait du souffrir pour se comporter de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils puissent avoir quelque chose en commun.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. J'essaierai de me rapprocher de lui... enfin, s'il veut bien me donner ma chance. Affirma t'il.

Soren en fut soulagé. Il espérait depuis longtemps que Sand trouve enfin la paix, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Yazoo hésita quelques secondes, puis se décida à poser des questions, puisque Soren semblait disposé à lui donner quelques informations, autant en profiter.

\- Qui l'a rejeté ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il se nommait Dust, c'était le petit frère de Sand, il n'a pas supporté de découvrir que son aîné se livraient à des activités que la morale réprouve. Il était trop jeune et entier dans ses convictions pour vouloir accepter cela. Sand répugne à en parler, mais il est clair qu'avant de prendre la fuite Dust s'est montré très dur envers lui et que la blessure que cela lui a causé est encore vive malgré le nombre des années. Sand avait treize ans, il était bien trop jeune pour vivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, trop jeune pour se voir rejeter parce qu'il faisait son possible pour survivre et permettre à Dust d'avoir une vie décente. Une fois seul Sand est parti à la dérive, il aurait pu mal finir si celui qui se fait aujourd'hui appeler Tseng n'était pas venu à son secours et ne l'avait pas sorti du mauvais quartier où il vivait.

Soren ne précisa pas qu'il l'avait fait à la demande de Minerva, ce n'était qu'un détail. Que celui qui deviendrait Tseng un jour soit entré au service de la Déesse à l'adolescence n'avait guère d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il ait veillé sur Sand jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne la pleine maturité des dragons, allant jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour le protéger.

Tout cela était des récits qu'il appartenait à Sand et à Tseng de dévoiler ou non à Yazoo. Il en avait bien assez dit déjà pour donner matière à réfléchir au jeune homme.

Yazoo réprima avec peine un bâillement, même si la conversation et ce qu'impliquait les informations fournies, étaient vraiment plein d'intérêt, il n'en restait pas moins fatigué et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Soren se rapprocha et l'obligea à s'étendre, le couvrit avec soin.

\- Reposez vous, vous aurez tout le temps de penser à tout cela lorsque vous aurez repris des forces.

Yazoo approuva d'un signe, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais avant que Soren puisse partir, il questionna à nouveau, d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Croyez vous que j'ai la moindre chance de leur plaire ?

Soren se retourna lentement, touché par la question. Ce n'était pas tant la question en elle même qui le touchait, que la façon dont elle avait été posée. La voix ensommeillée de Yazoo trahissait ses doutes et son incertitude quand à l'avenir. Elle lui rappelait celle qui avait été sienne parfois, dans un lointain passé, lorsqu'il était prisonnier du corps de sa jumelle et qu'il faisait son possible pour y survivre.

Il considéra le jeune homme étendu dans le lit, le cœur un peu serré. Comme lui jadis, et sans doute comme Sand à une époque, Yazoo avait été trop ébranlé par ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer, il cherchait à se reconstruire, mais il avait encore du mal à croire y être autorisé.

La tristesse qu'il avait souvent éprouvé en regardant les frères de Kadaj se débattre contre les aléas de la vie lui revint d'un seul coup.

Même s'il était avant tout attaché à Kadaj, ou peut être justement à cause de cela, il s'était beaucoup impliqué à surveiller ce qu'il se passait dans la vie du reste de la fratrie. Il voulait les connaître tous, pour mieux appréhender ce qu'était Kadaj.

En effet, bien que ce dernier s'en défende, Soren avait la certitude que Kadaj devait plus à ses frères qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. C'étaient eux, par leurs actions, qui avaient en partie forgé son caractère.

Les scientifiques et les autres personnes ayant eu prise sur le garçon avaient certes eu un rôle également, mais c'étaient avant tout Loz et Yazoo qui avaient marqué l'esprit de Kadaj. Des autres il n'avait pris que ce qu'il voulait bien, ainsi qu'une compréhensible tendance à la méfiance et à l'hostilité envers toute forme de contrôle ou d'autorité amenée de façon trop brutale.

\- Je pense que ce sont eux qui ont de la chance de retenir ton attention et qu'ils passeront à côté de quelque chose de précieux s'ils ne le comprennent pas. Je pense qu'ils en sont conscients et qu'avec le temps, si tu ne baisses pas les bras, tu obtiendras ce que tu souhaites. Mais pour l'heure, tu dois aussi comprendre que ton état puisse les retenir loin de toi. Ils ont perdu beaucoup, redoutent de revivre ce déchirement, que crois tu qu'ils aient pensé face à ton manque d'envie de vivre ? Répondit finalement Soren le plus doucement possible.

Yazoo battit des paupières, troublé par les propos. En quelques mots le dragon venait de le mettre face à ses responsabilités. Certes, de manière plus délicate que Kadaj, mais au final, c'était tout aussi douloureux à entendre et à admettre.

Il était vraiment à l'origine du comportement de Sand et de Tseng, il ne pouvait le nier. En exprimant si clairement son désir de disparaître, il avait fait du mal aux gens autour de lui. Il avait repoussé ceux qui auraient pu l'aimer.

Il sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Comment pourrait il rattraper cette terrible erreur ? Le pourrait il seulement ?

Soren soupira et revint vers lui, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à le laisser pleurer. Il le reprit contre lui avec douceur.

\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, à un moment ou à un autre Yazoo, le principal c'est d'en prendre conscience et d'avoir la volonté de corriger cela.

\- Et si je n'en suis pas capable ? Objecta craintivement Yazoo. Si je n'en ai pas la force ?

\- Quelqu'un qui demande à son frère cadet de l'abandonner pour ne plus penser au plus jeune d'entre eux manque t'il de force Yazoo ? Est-il incapable de corriger ses erreurs ? Je ne le pense pas. Je sais que tu es tout à fait capable et que tu sauras nous le montrer. Dors à présent, t'épuiser est inutile, tu dois reprendre des forces au contraire, pour le moment où Yael nous rejoindra. Affirma calmement Soren.

Cette fois il garda Yazoo entre ses bras jusqu'à être certain qu'il se soit endormi, puis le coucha avec précaution afin de ne pas troubler son repos.  
Il rejoignit ensuite Kadaj qui l'enlaça sans mot dire.

Soren lui rendit son étreinte. Une fois de plus, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

 _À suivre_


	40. Chapter 40

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 40**

 _An 2012_

Cloud entrouvrit les yeux, encore mal réveillé il s'étonna dans un premier temps de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis son regard se posa sur le lit et s'arrêta sur les deux hommes qui y dormaient.

La vue de Sephiroth et de Vincent ranima sa mémoire.

Tout lui revint d'un seul coup, les instants passés avec Vincent, le retour de Sephiroth, les turks, son comportement désastreux...

Il réalisa avec embarras qu'il avait succombé au sommeil et se sentit rougir.

Il avait promis à Sephiroth qu'il veillerait sur eux, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de s'endormir sur son siège... une chance que personne ne soit venu en profiter.

Se levant il fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes et se réveiller tout à fait.

Il s'arrêta finalement tout près du lit, détaillant les dormeurs avec attention.

Sephiroth semblait en meilleure forme, même si son visage exprimait encore de la tension. Vincent par contre ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration.

Cloud retint son souffle en considérant la pâleur vraiment alarmante de l'immortel.

Vincent n'avait jamais été bronzé, mais là, il semblait livide, sa peau prenait par endroit une vilaine teinte bleutée qui angoissait fortement Cloud, ses lèvres étaient décolorées et, bien qu'il soit endormi, un léger tremblement l'agitait. Sa respiration sifflante et la toux qui l'entrecoupait par moment étaient autant de signes qui renforçaient les craintes du jeune homme blond.

Incapable de rester sans rien faire et sachant fort bien qu'il ne pouvait rien pour aider l'immortel, il se résigna à quitter la pièce afin de trouver de l'aide.

Shalua Rui était censée prodiguer des soins à Vincent, il devait la trouver au plus vite, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Il avait à peine entrouvert la porte que celle qu'il espérait trouver se présentait à lui.

Debout à quelques pas de là elle parlait avec Shane et un homme inconnu que Cloud ne vit que de dos, un homme aux cheveux noirs coupés court qui se raidit en entendant Cloud s'adresser à Shalua.

Trop préoccupé par l'état de Vincent Cloud n'y prêta pas attention. Ce genre de réaction ne le surprenait pas en vérité, au vu de la situation et de l'endroit où ils étaient, il considérait comme normal que les gens qui y œuvraient se sentent mal à l'aise en sa présence. Certains ne devaient pas avoir la conscience tranquille, mais cela n'était pas son problème, il préférait laisser à d'autres le soin de le régler.

Shalua s'excusa auprès de ceux avec qui elle parlait et rejoignit Cloud.

\- Un problème ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Vincent, je crois que son état s'aggrave encore. Avoua Cloud. Il tousse et sa peau a pris une couleur étrange.

Shalua se précipita dans la chambre et constata que Cloud ne se trompait pas, l'état de Vincent s'était bel et bien aggravé, il était brûlant de fièvre et l'aspect qu'il présentait à présent ne laissait aucune place au doute, le poison s'était répandu dans son sang. Même si son organisme luttait pour le garder en vie, il ne pouvait empêcher que son sang soit empoisonné.

\- Vous pouvez le soulager ? Demanda Cloud.

Shalua fit signe que non alors que Sephiroth tiré du sommeil par la voix de Cloud, rouvrait les yeux.

Comprenant sur le champs de quoi il retournait il se redressa pour contempler l'immortel qui gisait à ses côtés.

Voir Vincent si mal en point lui serra le cœur.

Dire que c'était pour lui sauver la vie... avait il vraiment mérité un tel sacrifice ?

Cloud ressentit un léger pincement au cœur devant son expression. Une fois encore Sephiroth semblait vraiment très soucieux pour Vincent, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Profitant du fait que Shalua partait chercher de quoi soulager un peu l'immortel il se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et si cela avait été moi à sa place, est-ce que tu aurais ressenti la même chose ?

Sephiroth se raidit en entendant ces mots, même si Cloud les avait prononcé d'une manière qui se voulait détachée, il devinait ce qui se dissimulait derrière. Une fois encore Cloud cédait à son mal être. Le seul progrès était probablement que cette fois il ne se permettait pas ouvertement les reproches.

\- Nous en parlerons après que Vincent ait été soigné si tu veux bien. Répondit il.

Il vit Cloud serrer les dents et son regard bleu se faire plus sombre et dur.

Un peu d'agacement lui vint face à la conclusion inévitable qu'il en tirait. Une fois encore le jeune homme blond prenait mal sa demande, préférant y voir le signe de sa préférence pour Vincent qu'une simple discrétion.

Si compétente que soit Shalua Rui, elle n'était qu'une quasi inconnue et Sephiroth n'avait aucune envie de lui exposer leurs problèmes relationnels.

Il trouvait assez déplaisant que Cloud ne pense pas de même.

Alors que Cloud s'apprêtait visiblement à lui répondre Shane et Shalua entrèrent dans la pièce. Si la scientifique semblait affecter de ne pas se soucier de la tension ambiante, il en allait visiblement tout autrement de Shane dont le visage courroucé annonçait clairement qu'il était parfaitement au fait de leur échange difficile et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation.

Tandis que Shalua se dirigeait vers le lit afin de prodiguer les soins que nécessitait Vincent, Shane marcha tout droit sur Cloud, lequel, conscient de la menace que représentait celui qui approchait, s'empara vivement de l'épée qu'il avait posée à terre contre son siège.

Peu impressionné par ce mouvement, pas d'avantage par l'arme, Shane le fixa avec dédain.

\- Et ensuite ? Qu'allez vous faire ? Vous en servir contre moi, sans autre raison que la crainte que je vous inspire ? Questionna Shane d'un ton lourd de mépris. Ne vous privez pas, je ne suis qu'un humain normal, pas un ancien cobaye de la SHINRA après tout.

\- Ne me tentez pas. Gronda Cloud qui n'appréciait pas du tout la provocation.

\- Si vous voulez poursuivre, merci de le faire dehors, vous perturbez mon patient. Lança Shalua sans même se tourner vers eux.

Cloud et Sephiroth regardèrent dans sa direction et constatèrent que Vincent s'agitait nerveusement, bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient, les sourcils de l'immortel étaient froncés, comme s'il avait perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il luttait pour s'éveiller.

Shane profita du moment de distraction de Cloud pour lui arracher l'épée qu'il tendit à Sephiroth.

\- Tu veux bien garder cette arme le temps que son propriétaire légitime vienne la récupérer ? Ne t'en fais pas pour votre petit soucis, je prends les choses en main. Dit il à l'intention de son cadet.

Sephiroth prit l'épée sans sourciller, partagé entre l'amusement et le soulagement de le voir maîtriser Cloud.

Avant que le jeune homme blond ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit la main de Shane s'était refermée sur sa nuque et il était entraîné sans ménagement vers le couloir.

Il eut beau se débattre et protester, Shane ne le lâcha pas avant d'être sorti de la chambre, et lorsqu'enfin il relâcha sa prise sur la nuque de Cloud ce fut pour plaquer ce dernier contre un mur sans aucun ménagement.

Le souffle coupé par le choc, surpris par ce traitement brutal Cloud leva les yeux vers le visage courroucé de Shane.

Une fois encore, il fut frappé par la ressemblance entre lui et Sephiroth.

Shane ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Levant la main droite il gifla Cloud sans ménagement. Sous la violence du coup la tête du jeune homme blond fut projetée sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas Sephiroth, même si je lui ressemble. Déclara froidement Shane. Je n'ai aucune indulgence face à vos enfantillages. Ceux qui vous aiment sont bien trop patients avec vous. Ce n'est pas de compréhension et de patience dont vous avez besoin, mais bel et bien d'être remis à votre place.

\- Mais... je... tenta de protester Cloud.

\- Silence ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos jérémiades. Quoi que vous vouliez dire, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Vous allez la fermer et venir avec moi, vous êtes attendu par quelqu'un. Je vous préviens, dites un seul mot qui le blesse et la gifle que vous venez de recevoir sera une caresse en comparaison de la correction que je vous infligerai.

Pressé d'en finir il referma les doigts sur le poignet droit de Cloud et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les couloirs.

Il était un peu angoissé en ce qui concernait la rencontre entre le jeune homme qu'il entraînait et dont il sentait le ressentiment et la contrariété et celui qu'il protégeait depuis des années.

Il redoutait que le mauvais esprit dont semblait doté Cloud ne pousse ce dernier à se montrer odieux envers Niula.

Dans la chambre Sephiroth était en proie à un certain dilemme, s'il avait été dans un premier temps soulagé par l'intervention de Shane, il ne pouvait se retenir d'être malgré tout un peu inquiet pour Cloud. Le jeune homme avait certes des défauts, mais il n'en restait pas moins son amant. Il tendait à le rejoindre afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Vincent alors que ce dernier était dans cet état pour l'avoir sauvé.

\- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rester ici et de laisser Cloud Strife se débrouiller. Vincent sent ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, il sera conscient de votre absence et cela risque de retarder d'autant plus sa guérison. Intervint Shalua qui venait de terminer ce qu'elle faisait.

Sephiroth la considéra, un peu dubitatif.

Shalua ne se troubla pas.

\- Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais il est temps qu'il fasse face à ses propres erreurs. Shane est votre frère, il ne lui fera aucun mal.

Sephiroth considéra le visage crispé de Vincent et se rendit à l'avis de Shalua.

Il reprit place aux côtés de l'immortel et posa sa main sur celle qui était à sa portée. Il ne referma pas ses doigts, se contentant de laisser sa main sur celle de Vincent.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, le tremblement qui agitait Vincent s'atténua un peu, convaincant Sephiroth qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Je vous laisse, dit Shalua, je reviendrai dans un moment afin de m'assurer que tout va bien, pour l'heure je dois examiner votre frère et le père de Cloud.

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Shane vous a expliqué cela aussi ? Que c'est à cause de moi s'il...

\- Shane ne m'a rien dit sur votre implication. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille en parler. Pour lui les seuls coupables sont les gens de la SHINRA.

\- J'ai ma part de responsabilité également...

\- Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant.

\- Non... je ne crois pas avoir été un enfant un jour. Répliqua sombrement Sephiroth.

\- Tout le monde l'est un jour. Tempéra Shalua. Certes, vous n'avez pas eu l'enfance que vous méritiez, on vous a forcé à mûrir trop vite, et cet épisode a sans doute été l'un des pires moments de cette évolution forcée, mais vous n'en étiez pas moins un enfant. Ce sont ceux qui vous ont placé dans cette situation les coupables, pas vous.

Elle était triste de le voir penser de la sorte, mais elle pouvait comprendre, Shelke aussi avait longtemps pensé de même. Elle avait lutté pour délivrer sa sœur de son conditionnement, avec l'aide appréciable de Tifa, Yuffie et plusieurs autres personnes. Shelke avait fini par changer, bien qu'il était clair qu'elle ne serait totalement délivrée de son fardeau, ne ce fut-ce qu'à cause de son corps à jamais figé dans l'enfance.

Shalua répugnait à laisser qui que ce soit endurer ce genre de souffrance. Elle était fermement résolue à venir en aide à ceux que la SHINRA avait blessé en profondeur.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas la prétention d'y parvenir seule, elle n'était même pas certaine d'être la personne la mieux placée pour cela, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

La vie était tout de même étrange... à une époque, pas si lointaine que cela, Sephiroth symbolisait ce que la SHINRA pouvait faire de pire, après avoir été un temps vu comme un héros. Qu'en serait il à l'avenir ?

Shalua pour sa part avait redouté cet homme, mais elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir haï. Pour elle il était une victime, à l'instar de sa jeune sœur. Désormais elle ne savait pas vraiment que penser de lui. Avoir pitié était insultant, il n'était de toute façon pas de ceux qui inspirent la pitié, mais éprouver de la compassion était probablement acceptable. Vouloir l'aider l'était également.

Comme Sephiroth restait silencieux, visiblement peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation, Shalua préféra le laisser. Parfois donner du temps pour réfléchir à ceux que l'on voulait convaincre valait mieux que de s'obstiner à leur fournir des arguments.

Une fois dans le couloir elle pressa le pas afin de gagner au plus vite la salle où étaient ceux qu'elle voulait examiner.

Elle espérait également arriver à temps pour empêcher Cloud Strife de déraper, comme il était à craindre qu'il ne le fasse.

Elle ne le connaissait que peu personnellement, mais Yuffie lui avait dressé un portrait de lui qui la poussait à redouter qu'il ne perde pied face à une réalité trop dure pour lui.

Cloud lui avait finalement décidé de résister et s'était brusquement arrêté, forçant Shane à en faire autant.

Contrarié par cette résistance, le frère aîné de Sephiroth lui avait adressé un regard noir.

\- Quoi encore ?

Refusant de se laisser intimider Cloud avait fait face, presque agressif.

\- Je peux au moins savoir où nous allons et qui nous allons voir ? Questionna t'il.

\- Nous allons voir votre père, il a hâte de faire votre connaissance. Répondit Shane froidement.

Cloud eut l'impression que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements, sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes et reprit péniblement.

\- Mon père... articula t'il avec effort.

Il se sentait glacé jusqu'aux os, au bord de la panique.

Il avait envie de fuir, ou de se jeter sur Shane pour lui faire regretter ces mots.

Son père... quelle farce sinistre était-ce là ?

Son père était mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, sans jamais lui donner l'occasion de le connaître. Il n'était qu'un nom, une vague notion, pas même un visage sur une photo. Il travaillait loin de chez eux et ne venait jamais. Il n'était que des mots sur le papier des lettres qu'il écrivait à la mère de Cloud.

Pour Cloud ce père inconnu n'avait jamais vraiment existé, il n'avait pas de place dans son existence et cela ne lui manquait pas de ne pas le connaître.

Il ne pensait pas à lui la plupart du temps.

Enfant il lui était arrivé d'en vouloir à l'absent, lorsque d'autres enfants se moquaient de lui ou qu'il les voyait avec leurs propres pères. Puis, avec le temps, il avait tiré un trait sur ce père qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais et pour qui il n'avait pas eu assez d'importance pour qu'il se donne la peine de venir le voir, ne ce fut-ce qu'une seule fois.

\- Mon père est mort. Reprit il, d'un ton plus assuré.

\- Non, il a failli mourir, c'est vrai, mais il a survécu au final, même si son état ne lui permet pas encore d'avoir une vie normale et qu'il lui faudra encore de longs mois avant de quitter la cuve de soin où il se trouve depuis des années, mais il est bel et bien en vie, il a des moments de lucidité et sait que vous êtes là. Il a demandé à vous voir. Cela fait longtemps qu'il vous attend. Expliqua Shane.

Cloud avait la tête qui commençait à lui tourner un peu.

Shane semblait certain de ce qu'il avançait... mais comment le croire ? Il avait vu sa mère pleurer le disparu, il avait été témoin de sa tristesse. Il ne s'était pas passé une seule année sans qu'elle évoque parfois celui qu'elle avait épousé et perdu. Elle ne s'était jamais consolée de sa mort et lui... lui était en vie pendant tout ce temps.

La rage, la douleur et l'angoisse dévastaient Cloud.

Tous les griefs qu'il pouvait avoir à l'encontre de ce père inconnu, toute la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de lui être confronté, lui donnaient envie de hurler et de fuir.

Incapable de faire un pas de plus, de résister à la pression que tous ces sentiments d'une violence extrême faisaient naître en lui, il se recroquevilla sur lui même au milieu du couloir, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Les mains sur les tempes, il plongea dans un état de sidération. Ses yeux restaient ouverts mais ne semblaient ne plus rien voir.

Shane désarmé par sa réaction ne savait que faire.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le jeune homme blond réagirait aussi mal.

Certes, il avait bien pressenti que Cloud prendrait mal la nouvelle, mais il avait cru qu'il serait en colère, qu'il affronterait Niula, lui ferait des reproches et qu'il devrait le faire taire, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé pareil cas de figure.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que Niula n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer son fils, qu'il en souffrait d'ailleurs et cela l'avait attristé. Réunir son ami et l'enfant de ce dernier était devenu un de ses objectifs.

Il était tellement persuadé de pouvoir gérer une éventuelle crise de Cloud qu'il avait foncé sans écouter les conseils de ses amis. Il aurait sans doute du en prendre le temps, cela aurait peut être évité ce qui venait de se produire.

Contrarié et inquiet, touché malgré lui par la réaction du jeune homme, il resta quelques instants à le contempler, dans le vain espoir qu'il sorte rapidement de son marasme, puis, comme rien de tel ne semblait devoir se produire, et qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'il le laisse ainsi, il se décida à le porter dans sa chambre.

Une chance, le couloir qu'ils avaient pris, le plus long de ceux conduisant à la salle où était Niula, était justement celui où elle se trouvait.

Shane se pencha avec précaution, tendit les bras lentement, guettant tout signe de retour à la conscience de Cloud, puis l'attrapa et le souleva sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Le corps qu'il étreignait était crispé à l'extrême, mais sans réaction.

Il le porta rapidement dans sa chambre et l'installa dans un fauteuil. Il n'était pas accueillant au point de lui céder son lit. Du moins pour le moment, il aviserait lorsque la nuit tomberait, si Cloud n'était toujours pas éveillé.

Mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment il allait expliquer la chose aux autres, en particulier à Sephiroth, lequel n'allait sans doute pas apprécier, Shane se mit à faire les cent pas.

Cloud était vraiment impossible ! Par sa faute il se retrouvait en mauvaise position ! On n'avait pas idée de sombrer de la sorte simplement en apprenant qu'on avait un père en vie décidé à vous voir. Pourquoi n'avait il pas sauté de joie comme tout le monde ?

 _À suivre_


	41. Chapter 41

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 41**

 _An 2012_

Cloud rouvrit les yeux sur un décor qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un labyrinthe de verdure. Perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, il resta un long moment immobile.

Puis la voix d'Aeris s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de prendre une décision ?

Cloud se retourna lentement, le cœur un peu serré par l'angoisse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que l'échange à venir ne serait pas des plus agréables.

\- Prendre une décision ? Dans quel domaine ?

\- Tous je dirai. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement Cloud, tôt ou tard ils finiront par découvrir ce que je sais déjà. D'ailleurs, je pense que certains savent eux aussi, ou du moins qu'ils s'en doutent.

Le visage de Cloud se creusa, son regard se fit lointain. Aeris lui prit les mains avec douceur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de traverser cela tout seul Cloud. Tu devrais le leur dire. Dit elle gentiment.

Cloud secoua la tête, l'air las et dépité.

\- Non... je ne peux pas... pas après ce que j'ai fait. Pas en sachant ce qui va arriver. Ce ne serait pas juste pour eux. J'aurai trop de risques de perdre le contrôle et de leur faire du mal.

Aeris le considéra gravement, un peu déçue de le voir s'obstiner à garder le silence sur un secret bien trop lourd à garder.

Elle regrettait d'avoir refusé que Zack l'accompagne, mais elle avait redouté que son compagnon ne se montre maladroit dans ses propos, emporté par l'émotion. Elle avait pensé pouvoir gérer seule, mais à présent, devant l'expression et l'obstination de Cloud, elle commençait à en douter.

\- Prends au moins le temps d'y réfléchir, de rencontrer ton père. Insista t'elle.

Cloud secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Il n'est jamais venu lorsque j'étais enfant, comment croire qu'il le fasse maintenant ? Dit il avec amertume.

\- Shane te l'a dit, ton père veut te voir. Il t'expliquera tout. Mais en attendant, si nous entrions dans le labyrinthe ?

Cloud se tourna vers l'endroit en question. Il n'était pas du tout emballé par cette proposition. Aeris sourit et l'entraîna vivement, l'obligeant à entrer à sa suite.

Cloud se tendit en constatant que l'issue se refermait derrière eux.

\- Nous allons être piégés !

\- Non. Assura paisiblement Aeris. Nous en sortirons, une fois arrivés à la maison. À toi de choisir la direction. Le temps que nous allons passer dépendra de tes choix.

oOo

Sephiroth qui veillait toujours sur Vincent entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna instinctivement vers elle.

Un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus se tenait sur le seuil, le regardant fixement.

Sephiroth se raidit en découvrant les yeux semblables aux siens. Si la rencontre avec les deux enfants qui avaient été à l'origine du mal qui dévastait Vincent ne l'avait pas particulièrement marqué du fait de sa brièveté et de sa violence, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de voir ces deux enfants que Shane prétendait siens, il n'en allait pas de même cette fois.

L'enfant qui venait d'entrer n'avait visiblement aucune intention belliqueuse. Il semblait seulement curieux.

Sephiroth le détailla.

Le jeune garçon était vêtu d'une tenue rouge qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Genesis, ce qui fit tiquer Sephiroth.

\- Tu es le fils de Genesis ? Questionna t'il.

Le visage du garçon se crispa légèrement, il fit signe que non de la tête et recula vers la porte, l'air déçu.

\- Attends, ne repars pas si vite. L'arrêta Sephiroth.

Le jeune garçon le regarda, le visage fermé, une expression que Sephiroth connaissait bien, Cloud avait la même parfois.

Un frisson agita Sephiroth.

Cette expression... ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus... il ne pouvait plus nier la ressemblance, cet enfant était celui de Cloud cela ne faisait aucun doute, et vu son âge, il était probablement issus d'une expérience menée par Hojo.

Sephiroth serra les dents, c'était de sa faute... s'il n'avait pas détruit Nibelheim, lutté contre Zack et Cloud, ils n'auraient pas fini entre les mains d'Hojo, n'auraient pas subi toutes ces expériences, cet enfant n'aurait pas vu le jour, pas plus que les deux gamines qui avaient tenté de le tuer et avaient bien failli réussir.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai cru comprendre... tu ressembles à ton père, à Cloud. Mais cette tenue elle porte la marque de Genesis. Dit il doucement.

L'enfant hésita, le regarda, regarda la porte puis se détendit un peu.

\- Genesis s'est occupé de moi. C'est pour cela que je porte des vêtements comme les siens. Affirma t'il d'une voix un peu hésitante. Mais il n'est pas mon père, c'est bien Cloud mon père.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, les propos confirmaient ses conclusions.

\- Tu n'as sans doute pas connu ta mère... avança t'il avec un peu de tristesse.

\- Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui en effet. Répondit l'enfant.

Sephiroth le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Ma mère est arrivée voilà peu, je l'ai enfin rencontrée. Affirma l'enfant.

Sephiroth se souvint que les amis de Cloud étaient venus, le garçon était probablement issus de l'une d'entre eux, avec quelques cellules de Jenova en prime, d'où les yeux semblables aux siens, mais laquelle ? Yuffie était trop jeune, Tifa peut être, ou alors Shalua... bien que cela soit assez surprenant, vu la blondeur du garçon.

\- Et qui est ta mère ? Demanda t'il finalement avec curiosité.

\- Vous. Répliqua le jeune garçon avec assurance.

Avant que Sephiroth n'ait réussi à surmonter le choc de cette affirmation pour le moins hallucinante, la porte s'ouvrit sur une des deux gamines qui les avaient attaqués Shane et lui.

La fillette lui adressa un regard méfiant puis s'adressa au garçon.

\- Akio veut te voir. Tout de suite.

Tout en parlant elle ne quittait pas Sephiroth des yeux, comme si elle redoutait qu'il se rue sur elle.

Cette défiance, pourtant parfaitement compréhensible, peina Sephiroth. S'il n'était certainement pas la mère du garçon, qui avait bien pu mettre pareille sottise dans son esprit, il était sans aucun doute le père des deux fillettes. Un méfait de plus à mettre au crédit d'Hojo...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait les deux enfants quittèrent la chambre et la porte claqua derrière eux.

Une fois dans le couloir la fillette adressa un regard sévère au jeune garçon.

\- On t'avait dit de ne pas les approcher ! Ils sont dangereux !

\- Non, ils ne le sont pas ! Protesta l'autre. Vincent est malade et maman n'est pas encore tout à fait remise.

\- Tu devrais pas l'appeler maman, ce n'est pas ce qu'il est. Gronda la fillette.

\- Tu as tort Angie, c'est ce qu'il est pour moi, et il est aussi votre père.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. S'obstina Angelina.

Tournant le dos au garçon elle s'éloigna à grands pas, emplie de rage et de rancœur.

Elle détestait Sephiroth, à cause de lui Serafina lui avait été enlevée plusieurs heures. Elles s'étaient retrouvées, mais cela n'effaçait pas la douleur de la séparation. Même si elles étaient à nouveau réunies, même si Fine allait bien, Angie n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier ou de pardonner. C'était à cause de Sephiroth qu'elles étaient nées dans un laboratoire et avaient été formées pour se battre. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon lui emboîta le pas, un peu malheureux de ne pas avoir le temps de convaincre Sephiroth. Il était clair que l'ancien général de la SHINRA ne le croyait pas.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient à l'angle du couloir Lochan se détacha du coin de mur où il était adossé et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où étaient Vincent et Sephiroth.

Il avait eu une discussion des plus enrichissantes avec le dénommé Akio un peu plus tôt. Cet individu qui se tenait volontairement en retrait avait des informations très précieuses qu'il avait volontiers partagé avec lui.

Il n'avait rien demandé en échange, si ce n'était de garder le silence sur certains des points qu'il lui avait transmis.

Lochan n'y voyait aucune objection. Il était du même avis, certaines informations ne devaient pas être dévoilées à la légère. Pour l'heure, ce n'était de toute façon pas la chose qui importait, il avait mieux à faire, comme convaincre Sephiroth de la sincérité du garçon.

Il entra sans frapper, pour ne pas troubler le repos de Vincent, la discussion avec Sephiroth serait bien assez délicate comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter.

Sephiroth le considéra avec méfiance, visiblement certain qu'il ne venait pas pour prendre des nouvelles de Vincent, à juste titre, Lochan ne venait pas pour cela en effet.

\- J'ai vu que vous avez eu la visite de Charme. Dit il avec prudence.

\- Oui. Répondit Sephiroth.

Ainsi le garçon se nommait Charme... un choix curieux de la part d'Hojo. Sephiroth ne se serait jamais douté que le professeur puisse donner un nom semblable à l'une de ses expériences.

\- Il vous a dit de qui il était né je suppose.

\- Il m'a affirmé être mon fils et celui de Cloud. Soupira Sephiroth. Sans doute une fable inventée de toutes pièces.

\- Je crois que vous refusez d'admettre la réalité. Répliqua sans ménagement Lochan. Si vous plongiez dans mes souvenirs, vous vous souviendriez sans doute qu'à un moment de votre relation avec Cloud, vous avez été victime d'une bien étrange maladie, qu'Hojo a fini par vaincre en vous opérant. Cette maladie n'en était pas une, vous attendiez un enfant. Hojo a suivi cette grossesse imprévue avec beaucoup d'intérêt, malgré sa contrariété de vous avoir découvert une capacité de ce genre. Lorsque Charme a atteint un stade de développement suffisant il a procédé à la césarienne et à l'ablation des organes reproducteurs superflus de son point de vue.

Le silence retomba, pesant.

Sephiroth porta instinctivement les mains à son ventre, bouleversé par la révélation.

Ainsi, il avait donné le jour, il avait porté l'enfant de Cloud sans même le savoir, et en avait été privé. Pire encore, Hojo lui avait arraché jusqu'à la possibilité de renouveler l'expérience.

Retenant ses larmes il se força à écarter ses mains de son ventre, ce geste était inutile, les regrets ne changeraient rien. Hojo lui avait volé cela aussi.

Un regain de haine pour celui qui n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un sujet d'expérience, qui ne s'était jamais conduit en père et lui avait tellement fait de mal lui vint. Il se prit à regretter qu'Hojo soit déjà mort, il aurait tellement voulu lui ôter la vie lui même, lui faire payer ses actes.

\- Vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants. Affirma la voix de Phenyx. Votre corps a été entièrement régénéré, y compris ces organes là.

Elle laissa un peu de temps à Sephiroth pour assimiler puis reprit la parole.

\- D'ailleurs, mon frère a lui aussi des organes de ce genre, et ils sont parfaitement fonctionnels, félicitations, d'ici un an vous aurez deux magnifiques bébés.

Elle se retira sans attendre, laissant Sephiroth et Lochan assimiler ce qu'elle venait de leur apprendre.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux quelques secondes, bouleversé plus encore par les révélations.

Ainsi, non seulement il était à nouveau capable de porter un enfant, mais Vincent le pouvait également ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Lochan se rapprocha du lit, les sourcils froncés et se pencha sur Vincent, son visage se tendit et il pâlit un peu.

Sephiroth, qui n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux, manqua cela, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit Lochan se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, lui tournant le dos.

\- Vous devriez aller voir ces enfants et commencer à faire leur connaissance, lança t'il sans se retourner, moi je vais chercher Shalua, nous surveillerons mon père en votre absence.

Lochan priait silencieusement pour que Sephiroth l'écoute et sorte de la chambre, si ce qu'il avait découvert était confirmé par Shalua il serait temps de lui en faire part, mais pour l'heure, il ne voulait pas ajouter à la confusion qui devait déjà régner dans l'esprit de l'argenté.

Une confusion qui rejoignait la sienne.

Il se lança à la recherche de la scientifique, il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, s'il ne se trompait pas, alors Vincent allait nécessiter des soins supplémentaires, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Il trouva la jeune femme dans la salle où étaient Niula et Malachi et se dirigea vers elle.

Shalua lui jeta un regard et réalisa qu'il ne venait pas pour passer le temps ou parler avec ceux qui étaient là.

\- Un problème avec Vincent ? Demanda t'elle.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Il semblerait qu'il soit capable de porter un enfant, je crains fort que ce ne soit le cas, qu'il attende un enfant de Sephiroth. Pourriez vous vous en assurer ?

L'expression de surprise de Shalua laissa très vite place à de la curiosité et de l'intérêt.

Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à quelque chose de ce genre et elle avait hâte de procéder à une étude approfondie.

\- Je prends le nécessaire et je vous rejoinds. Dit elle sans hésiter.

Elle fonça sans attendre vers son sac et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la chambre où était Vincent.

Lorsque Lochan et elle entrèrent ils découvrirent que l'immortel était seul, Sephiroth était visiblement sorti.

Lochan en fut soulagé, Shalua allait pouvoir examiner Vincent sans intervention intempestive.

Il se plaça contre la porte, pour prévenir toute entrée et surveilla ce que faisait Shalua.

La scientifique promena ses instruments sur le ventre dénudé de Vincent, puis lui fit une prise de sang. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lochan.

\- Il est sans doute trop tôt pour que ce soit perceptible, je vais devoir faire une analyse afin d'en être assurée. Ne vous alarmez pas, ce sera rapide, nous aurons la réponse dans l'heure.

Elle quitta la chambre, Lochan sur les talons et se dirigea vers le laboratoire mis à sa disposition.

Tandis qu'elle procédait aux analyses le fils aîné de Vincent patientait en silence, le visage un peu crispé.

Finalement, les résultats s'affichèrent et Shalua ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Lochan ne s'était pas trompé, Vincent attendait bel et bien un enfant.

Un peu d'angoisse commença à l'envahir. Vincent était enceint... et empoisonné... ce qui pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses.

Elle échangea un regard avec Lochan.

\- Nous devons les prévenir. Dit Shalua. Vincent n'est pas en état de mener une grossesse à terme, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, pour lui comme pour l'enfant.

Lochan la considéra avec inquiétude. Il ne connaissait Vincent que depuis peu, mais il avait le sentiment que ce dernier ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'on le fasse avorter. Une chance qu'il soit inconscient.

\- Prévenons tout d'abord Sephiroth, il vaut mieux qu'il sache, pour le cas où il arriverait alors que vous faites le nécessaire. Proposa t'il en réponse.

Shalua se rendit à son avis et ils se lancèrent à la recherche de l'argenté.

Ils trouvèrent Sephiroth en compagnie de Shane. Attablés dans une sorte de salon ils buvaient un verre tout en échangeant sur leurs impressions respectives concernant la capacité de Sephiroth et de Vincent à faire des enfants.

Shane n'était pas vraiment surpris, pas d'avantage envieux. Il n'avait aucun désir d'enfanter de la sorte. Au risque de sembler indélicat, il préférait, et de loin, laisser la maternité aux femmes.

Il se contentait avec prudence de garder le silence sur sa position, ne voulant pas faire de commentaire qui puisse heurter Sephiroth en une période où ce dernier devait se sentir quelque peu troublé par la situation.

L'arrivée de Lochan et de Shalua le soulagea dans un premier temps, avant de lui faire froncer les sourcils devant leurs expressions sérieuses.

Sephiroth se leva, pressentant des ennuis.

\- C'est Vincent ? Son état s'est encore aggravé ? S'inquiéta t'il.

\- Non, mais cela risque de se produire, si nous ne faisons rien. Répondit Shalua.

Elle était désolée d'être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Sephiroth.

\- Dans l'état où se trouve Vincent, une grossesse est difficilement envisageable. Affirma Lochan, prenant le relais, au grand soulagement de Shalua.

Sephiroth se raidit en entendant ces mots.

Même si la grossesse de Vincent n'en était qu'à ses débuts, même s'il avait encore du mal lui même à accepter sa réalité, elle n'en était pas moins quelque chose de concret.

La promesse de vie en train d'éclore dans le corps de l'immortel était celle de leur enfant, Sephiroth n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il était le seul à avoir pénétré le corps de Vincent, il était donc le géniteur de cet enfant, un enfant qui ne pourrait pas voir le jour, à en croire ce que disaient Lochan et Shalua.

Il en avait le cœur serré, mais il comprenait et acceptait leur position, même si cela était un déchirement pour lui.

Il était hors de question de condamner Vincent à plus de souffrances, même si cela signifiait sacrifier cet enfant innocent avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde.

Les larmes aux yeux il inclina la tête, le cœur serré par avance des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

\- Faites le nécessaire, je ne veux pas que Vincent souffre inutilement.

Shane posa la main sur son bras, tandis que Shalua ressortait, après un regard empreint de compassion en direction de Sephiroth.

Lochan s'attarda un peu, conscient du sacrifice que venait de consentir Sephiroth. Même si ce dernier avait sans doute du mal à considérer l'embryon qu'allait faire disparaître Shalua comme une réalité absolue, il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un futur enfant, son enfant et que de par son choix, cet enfant ne naîtrait pas.

Serafina et Angelina, qui espionnaient les moindres faits et gestes de Sephiroth, avaient quitté leur cachette sitôt la décision de Sephiroth énoncée clairement, elles fonçaient à présent vers la chambre où était Vincent, afin de prévenir ce dernier de ce qui venait d'être décidé sans le consulter.

Elles y entrèrent en trombe et s'arrêtèrent près du lit.

Serafina posa les mains sur le bras de l'immortel inconscient et le secoua un peu.

\- Vous devez vous réveiller ! Cria t'elle. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ils vont tuer votre bébé si vous ne faites rien !

\- Fine a raison, vous attendez un bébé, ils ont décidé que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour vous. Renchérit Angelina.

Le résultat de leur intervention ne se fit pas attendre, Vincent frissonna, puis s'agita un peu et rouvrit les yeux.

Encore sous l'emprise des médicaments et de l'épuisement du à la douleur qui le taraudait, il adressa un regard un peu vague aux deux fillettes, puis referma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait en lui.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir confirmation de ce qu'elles disaient, il y avait bien une étincelle de vie en train de germer en lui. Un petit être en formation qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre et que d'autres voulaient sacrifier.

Trop faible pour se lever, conscient qu'on ne l'écouterait sans doute pas, il se mit à trembler d'angoisse.

\- Mère... père... ne les laissez pas m'enlever mon enfant... murmura t'il. Je vous en supplie. Peu m'importe de souffrir, si cela me permet au final de tenir cet enfant dans mes bras et de le présenter à son père.

Il n'avait aucune certitude que ses parents l'entendent, mais il espérait que cela serait le cas. Les connaissant, ils gardaient sans doute un œil sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre et espérer.

 _À suivre_


	42. Chapter 42

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 42**

 _An 2012_

Aeris qui suivait Cloud en silence depuis un moment déjà, était de moins en moins certaine de ce qui allait se produire au final.

Le jeune homme se contentait d'avancer au hasard à travers les allées, ils ne devaient qu'au labyrinthe de ne pas avoir du faire demi tour.

Pour une fois, l'âme des lieux semblait leur être favorable, elle ne leur jouait aucun mauvais tour, au contraire, jamais les couloirs n'avaient été si larges et le sol si agréable à fouler.

Aeris qui s'y était aventuré un jour, en compagnie de Zack, au tout début de leur réunion au sein de la rivière de la vie, ne se souvenait que trop bien du calvaire qu'avait été le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Entre les racines qui jaillissaient du sol pour les faire tomber, les branches qui s'agitaient brusquement pour les gifler et les impasses bien trop nombreuses, ils avaient cru ne jamais réussir à en sortir. Elle avait presque cru qu'il leur en voulait personnellement, pour une raison inconnue.

Zack lui avait dit que l'endroit était doué d'une vie propre, elle ne pouvait plus en douter à présent.

Elle se demanda pourquoi l'endroit, qui lui avait semblé si hostile, se montrait à présent plaisant. La présence de Cloud y était elle pour quelque chose ?

Elle tendit la main vers un buisson fleuri, curieuse de la réaction des lieux, et vit la fleur qu'elle tentait de saisir s'écarter. Le message était clair, le labyrinthe ne faisait pas cela pour elle, mais pour Cloud.

Elle n'en éprouvait aucune rancœur, pas même de la jalousie, mais elle était tout de même surprise. Pourquoi le labyrinthe se conduisait il de cette façon avec le jeune homme ? Percevait il quelque chose de son état véritable ?

Si tel était le cas, alors, Cloud était plus atteint qu'elle ne le pensait... combien de temps allait il tenir ?

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'adresser à lui, elle le vit s'arrêter brusquement, les yeux rivés sur une sorte de sphère transparente où défilaient des images.

En se rapprochant Aeris vit qu'il s'agissait de Sephiroth et de Vincent. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une chambre. Vincent, encore pâle et visiblement affaibli, était étendu sur un lit. Sephiroth, agenouillé sur le sol près du lit, se penchait vers lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête frôle le ventre gonflé de l'autre.

Cloud frissonna. L'expression de tendresse et d'inquiétude sur le visage de Sephiroth en disait plus que des mots. Le ventre de Vincent se passait de commentaires. Il ne savait ni comment, ni quand, même s'il en avait une petite idée, mais il avait compris ce qu'il en était.

Puis Sephiroth se redressa, dévoilant son ventre qui commençait lui aussi à se bomber.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Cloud.

Des enfants... Sephiroth et Vincent attendaient des enfants... ils s'étaient probablement fécondés mutuellement. Ils étaient assez exceptionnels pour cela. D'ici quelques mois ils connaîtraient la joie d'être parents.

Un sourire triste se posa sur ses lèvres, tandis que la main d'Aeris prenait la sienne.

\- Cloud... murmura la jeune cetra. Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes de cette façon...

\- Il n'y a pas de meilleure manière... répondit Cloud. C'est mieux ainsi.

Fermant les yeux il offrit son visage au vent qui s'était mis à souffler. Un vent tiède et léger, agréable à ressentir.

Alors qu'Aeris s'apprêtait à protester, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds tombant presque jusqu'à ses chevilles se matérialisa devant eux. Elle riva ses yeux clairs, à la couleur imprécise, trop changeante pour pouvoir être définie, à ceux de la jeune cetra qui se recula docilement lorsqu'elle le lui ordonna d'un geste.

Sans l'avoir jamais vue, Aeris devina son identité et avait le cœur qui battait plus vite. Pour avoir une telle présence, l'arrivante ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, ou plus exactement, la représentation humaine d'une entité puissante, à la fois redoutable et généreuse, Gaïa en personne. Que venait elle faire dans le labyrinthe ? Aeris avait un peu peur de la réponse.

Gaïa se rapprocha silencieusement de Cloud et le considéra quelques secondes, puis, après un sourire triste, elle s'évapora comme elle était venue, laissant derrière elle un étrange, mais agréable, parfum, frais comme un souffle de vent, un curieux mélange d'odeurs de fleurs et de plantes.

Aeris sentit son cœur se serrer.

Si même Gaïa ne prenait pas la peine d'intervenir... si elle se contentait de passer, sans même un seul mot...

Cloud rouvrit lentement les yeux, l'échange silencieux qu'il venait d'avoir avec Gaïa le laissait épuisé mais apaisé.

Il n'y aurait pas de miracle pour lui, mais il avait fait son choix et Gaïa avait approuvé sa décision.

Niula et Vincent allaient être guéris, lui aller poursuivre sa route, quitter ceux qui lui étaient proches pour un temps.

Les derniers mots de Gaïa le hantaient, lui inspirant un mélange d'espoir et d'angoisse. Elle lui avait promis que la fin serait le commencement.

Il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre, mais il attendrait de découvrir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Cela se produirait, il le savait, il ignorait seulement quand.

Il fit face à Aeris alors que le labyrinthe leur ouvrait un portail donnant sur la maison.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter cet endroit. Dit il d'un ton calme. Merci pour ton aide Aeris. Je me sens mieux, et j'ai pris ma décision.

Aeris hocha la tête et le laissa aller.

Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui poser des questions, ni de l'entendre lui dire la vérité.

Elle en savait déjà bien trop et cela lui était pénible.

Elle regarda Cloud entrer dans la maison et disparaître. Puis, juste après, elle sentit les bras de Zack l'entourer.

\- Ne dis rien. Souffla t'elle. Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

Elle sentit le souffle de Zack sur sa peau tandis qu'il soupirait mais il respecta sa volonté et ne parla pas, se contentant de la serrer contre lui. Une fois encore ils partageaient la même inquiétude et le même sentiment d' impuissance.

oOo

Une alarme fit vibrer le boîtier de surveillance que Shane portait à la taille, réprimant un juron il s'élança en direction de la salle d'où provenait l'alerte. Tout en courant il se prépara au pire. L'alarme était celle de la cuve de Niula. Ce qu'il avait redouté des années était il en train de se produire ? Niula avait il finalement succombé ? Ses blessures étaient si graves... sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil toutes ces années, sa guérison si lente... il semblait aller mieux ces derniers temps, mais son corps gardait tant de séquelles du mal qu'on lui avait fait...

Lorsqu'il en poussa la porte, il découvrit Akio en train d'extraire le corps de Niula de la cuve désormais vide. Un étrange parfum flottait dans l'air, frais comme un souffle de vent, un curieux mélange d'odeurs de fleurs et de plantes dont il ne s'expliquait pas la provenance. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui aurait pu dégager pareilles senteurs.

Il laissa ce détail troublant de côté, pour se ruer en direction de Niula et d'Akio.

Niula était inerte entre les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Cette vision arracha un gémissement à Shane.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Niula avait fait tant d'efforts pour eux, malgré son état, il avait participé au projet, rassurant les enfants, distrayant Malachi... il ne méritait pas de finir de la sorte, pas après avoir tant sacrifié, tant souffert...

Un mouvement à l'entrée de la pièce lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller aux côtés de ses amis.

Il découvrit avec stupeur Cloud qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas rapide. Le visage du jeune homme blond affichait un air déterminé qui l'étonna autant que de le voir debout. Après l'avoir vu sombrer il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir sur pieds aussi vite. Peut être tenait il plus de Niula qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Cloud passa près de lui sans un mot ni un regard, s'agenouilla comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire et posa les mains sur les joues de Niula.

Akio le laissa faire, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du blond lui soufflait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Sous leurs yeux le corps de Niula se cambra, tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Il resta quelques secondes tétanisé par l'effort, puis retomba et ouvrit les yeux.

Cloud avait retiré ses mains et attendait, le visage calme.

Le regard de Niula se posa sur lui et une lueur de surprise se mit à y briller.

\- Cloud ? Articula t'il avec effort, encore enroué par son long séjour dans l'unité de préservation.

\- Bonjour père. Répondit Cloud. Vous vouliez me voir, je suis venu. Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à voir en urgence, mais je vais revenir très vite.

Sur ces mots il se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir, laissant les trois hommes ébahis.

Shane n'était pas certain de bien comprendre, quelque chose semblait clocher, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi.

La voix de Niula le ramena à lui.

\- Shane... merci... murmurait le père de Cloud, visiblement ému. Tu as tenu parole.

Shane secoua la tête, songeant qu'il n'en était rien en vérité, bien au contraire, il avait fait tout le contraire. Il était sur le point de l'avouer lorsqu'Akio lui fit signe de se taire.

Dans le couloir Cloud vacilla et fut obligé de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour attendre que le vertige qui venait de le prendre cesse.

Il n'était pas surpris, il s'y attendait, mais il espérait que cela ne se produirait pas en présence de ses amis. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à en avoir mal. Ce serait difficile de tenir bon, surtout vu ce qu'il allait leur dire... mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, accablé par avance. Ses amis seraient furieux contre lui, encore plus lorsqu'ils découvriraient la vérité, ce qu'il leur cachait depuis des mois, il le savait, mais il entendait poursuivre dans cette voie, la seule acceptable de son point de vue.

Il reprit ensuite sa progression, obstiné à atteindre son but.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre il fut soulagé de constater que Vincent était seul et conscient. Avec lui ce serait plus facile, il était compréhensif, il ne poserait pas de question, ne critiquerait pas.

Vincent se tourna vers lui, percevant l'écho d'une puissance qui n'était pas celle de Cloud, s'attachant au jeune homme blond. Il se redressa, nullement inquiet, sentant qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais à redouter.

Il ne se déroba pas lorsque Cloud tendit les bras et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Une sensation de fraîcheur envahit le corps de Vincent, apaisant ses souffrances, le soulageant du poison. Une odeur de fleurs et de plantes envahit la chambre, le faisant sourire.

Ne plus avoir mal était un soulagement, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Cloud lui soufflait qu'une autre forme de souffrance l'attendait dans peu de temps.

Cloud retira ses mains et Vincent ne chercha pas à le retenir. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme blond choisissait de se mettre en retrait et Vincent commençait à comprendre que le mauvais pressentiment qui l'étreignait depuis des mois n'était pas vain.

L'entité qui avait utilisé le corps de Cloud comme relais s'était retirée, ils étaient seuls à présent, ils pouvaient parler.

Vincent ne s'en priva pas, il tenait à ce que celui qui allait partir soit fixé sur ses sentiments.

\- Je ne chercherai pas à te retenir Cloud. Pas parce que cela m'indiffère que tu parte, mais parce que je respecte tes choix. Tu as le droit de suivre ta propre voie librement. Tu nous manqueras. Quand partiras tu ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sephiroth alors que Vincent prononçait les derniers mots.

La question et ce qu'elle sous entendait le fit bondir. Il se rapprocha de Cloud et referma des mains dures sur ses épaules.

\- Alors, c'est ainsi ? Tu t'en vas ? Alors que Vincent est au plus mal, qu'il va perdre son enfant !

Cloud soutint le regard accusateur, le visage fermé.

\- Vincent est guéri, son enfant naîtra, moi, j'ai à faire autre part. Accepter d'être avec vous était une erreur visiblement. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour cela. Répondit froidement.

\- Nous ? Toi tu veux dire !

\- Non, nous Sephiroth, toi et moi. Avec Vincent cela aurait pu marcher, mais avec toi non. Il y a trop eu entre nous pour que cela soit possible. Je ne suis plus l'adolescent empli d'admiration pour toi et toi, tu n'es plus l'homme que j'adulais. Nous avons changé... la vie nous a changé, ce que nous avons traversé, nos combats... voilà pourquoi je vais partir.

Charme, entré à la suite de Sephiroth, vint se placer aux côtés de Cloud.

\- Il ne partira pas seul, j'irai avec lui !

Sephiroth relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de Cloud et se recula, blessé par cette affirmation.

\- Alors, toi aussi, tu nous quittes... dit il avec amertume.

\- Je veux connaître mon père. Répondit Charme. Je reviendrai un jour, je te le jure. Mais pour le moment, c'est avec lui que je veux être.

Sephiroth fit courir sur eux un regard empreint de déception et de chagrin, puis il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Vincent tendit la main et toucha celle de Cloud pour attirer son attention.

\- Ne crains rien, je lui parlerai, je lui expliquerai tes raisons.

\- Je préférerai que tu ne lui dises rien. Murmura Cloud. J'aurai aimé que tu ne saches pas, toi non plus. Mais je n'ai jamais rien pu te cacher, pas vrai ?

Vincent se leva et l'attira contre lui.

\- Je suis sans doute plus intuitif que lui. Mes sentiments sont moins violents également. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les siens ou les miens sont moins profonds envers toi.

Tout d'abord raide, Cloud ne tarda pas à se détendre entre les bras de Vincent.

\- Je sais... je voudrai rester, mais cela n'est pas possible...

\- N'en parlons plus pour le moment. L'interrompit doucement Vincent. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre.

\- Le temps ? C'est ce qui me manque le plus. Soupira Cloud.

\- Garde confiance. Insista Vincent.

Cloud hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

Charme s'éclipsa pour les laisser tranquilles et empêcher qui que ce soit de venir les déranger.

Au bout d'un moment Cloud rouvrit les yeux à regret et s'écarta de Vincent.

\- Je dois voir les autres... souffla t'il avec effort.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Cloud, je leur dirai que tu es parti. Sais tu où vous allez aller ?

\- Je pensais me rendre à Costa del Sol. Cela fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allé. C'est un bon endroit pour traverser ce qui va suivre.

Vincent approuva en silence.

Alors que Cloud se dirigeait vers la porte elle s'ouvrit sur Shane que Charme n'avait pas réussi à retenir.

Il avait croisé Sephiroth dans le couloir, devant l'expression de son frère il avait compris qu'il n'était pas temps de parler avec lui, mais définitivement celui d'aller discuter avec Cloud.

Passer le barrage de Charme ne lui fut pas difficile. Le garçon le respectait et ne s'opposa pas à lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Questionna t'il.

\- Cloud est venu me guérir, à présent il va partir pour Costa del Sol et vous allez l'y aider. Répondit Vincent.

Shane croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vais l'aider ? En quel honneur ?

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Répondit Vincent. Le temps presse.

\- J'aimerai en parler maintenant. J'estime être en droit de le faire.

Vincent se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'expression un peu hostile de Shane se modifia, devenant confuse.

\- C'est la vérité ? Questionna t'il.

\- C'est la vérité. Affirma Vincent.

\- Sephiroth... commença Shane mal à l'aise.

\- Ne sait pas et ne doit pas savoir. Intervint Cloud qui se doutait de ce que Vincent venait de dire et ne tenait pas à ce que cette information soit révélée.

\- Je vois... murmura Shane.

Il ne comprenait pas les choix de Cloud, pas plus ceux de Vincent, mais il était d'avis qu'ils étaient en droit de les faire et qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de les trahir.

\- Très bien, je vais l'aider. Mais j'y mets une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Demandèrent Cloud et Vincent.

\- Où que vous vouliez aller, vous irez avec Niula. Il est guéri, mais il n'est pas encore totalement remis. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour se rétablir tout à fait, je crois qu'il est en droit d'espérer pouvoir le faire en compagnie de son fils et de son petit fils. Il est en droit de passer du temps avec vous, surtout considérant ce qui va arriver tôt ou tard.

Cloud eut la tentation de refuser, mais il ne le fit pas au final. Shane avait raison, Niula avait le droit de venir, ce serait sans doute leur dernière chance de passer du temps ensembles.

\- Cela ne sera t'il pas trop dur pour lui ? Demanda t'il cependant.

\- Moins que d'être tenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Répondit Shane.

Cloud ne pouvait nier. Il hocha la tête, capitulant sans condition.

\- Quand partons nous ? Questionna t'il.

\- Juste le temps de prévenir Niula et de préparer l'appareil qui vous conduira où vous voulez aller. Je le piloterai. Je crois que je préfère m'éloigner un peu moi aussi. Je tiens également à m'assurer que Niula sera confortablement installé.

\- Je comprends. Sourit Cloud. Je vous suis.

\- Nous vous suivons. Affirma aussitôt Charme qui n'entendait pas être laissé en arrière.

Vincent les regarda quitter la chambre et s'étendit à nouveau.

Il était partagé entre le soulagement et le chagrin. L'enfant qu'il portait était désormais hors de danger, mais Cloud sortait de leurs vies... pour un temps indéterminé, peut être même de façon définitive et cela l'attristait. Il était également soucieux de l'état mental de Sephiroth. Lorsque l'argenté avait quitté la pièce, il était clair qu'il était furieux et que sa colère mettrait un bon moment avant de retomber. Il allait devoir faire avec cela, sans pour autant trahir la confiance de Cloud. Ce ne serait pas chose facile et il le savait. Il espérait y parvenir, apaiser la colère et le chagrin de Sephiroth, le faire patienter jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de tout lui dire.

 _À suivre_

 _Voila, Cloud s'en va et ne reviendra pas dans le temps des gardiens. Par contre on va suivre ce qu'il devient dans « trois papillons autour d'une flamme 2 »_


	43. Chapter 43

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 43**

 _An 2012_

En proie à une colère qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer Sephiroth se mit à avancer au hasard après avoir quitté la chambre.

Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, que Cloud s'en aille, qu'il se soit permis de lui tenir des propos pareils ou que Vincent semble accepter cela, une fois de plus, au lieu de partager son indignation.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout l'immortel.

Comment Vincent pouvait il se comporter de la sorte face à l'égoïsme de Cloud ? Après les avoir fait espérer le jeune homme blond s'en allait, purement et simplement, en se permettant en prime d'affirmer que c'était à cause de lui ?

Au détour d'un couloir il se heurta presque à Shane qui arrivait en sens inverse, les bras chargés de paquets. Les deux filles jumelles qui les avaient attaqués quelques jours plus tôt se trouvaient dans son sillage et se raidirent à la vue de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth préféra faire comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

\- Quelque chose se prépare? Demanda t'il à son aîné en désignant les paquets.

\- Pas vraiment, j'accompagne seulement Cloud, Niula et Charme là où ils souhaitent aller, j'en profiterai pour rendre visite à ma famille. Tes filles viennent aussi, leur petit frère Gabriel est chez moi.

Sephiroth se souvint qu'effectivement Shane avait fait mention d'un garçon qu'il aurait sauvé après un massacre. Il ignorait par contre qu'il avait de la famille quelque part.

\- Ta famille ?

\- Une partie du moins, mon épouse et le fils que nous avons eu.

Shane sourit devant la visible surprise de Sephiroth.

\- Tu me croyais donc solitaire dans l'âme ? Je te détrompe sur le champs, j'en suis loin.

Il redevint rapidement sérieux.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Malachi, Akio et Hiyu prennent soin de lui, tu n'auras rien à faire.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait guère l'idée que des inconnus prennent soin de son jumeau. Même si Shane semblait leur faire confiance.

Devinant le tour que prenait les pensées de son cadet Shane soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les présentations, mais à cette heure tu trouveras sans doute Hiyu auprès de Malachi. Il décidera de ce qu'il a envie de te dire sur lui.

Sur ces mots il prit congé de Sephiroth et s'éloigna, les jumelles dans son sillage.

Une fois seul, Sephiroth se dirigea vivement vers la salle où se trouvait Malachi, curieux de découvrir ce fameux Hiyu.

Il s'attendait à voir un homme de leurs âges, mais celui qui se tenait près de la cuve avait visiblement la cinquantaine, sa chevelure noire grisonnait aux tempes, mais il ne présentait guère d'autres signes de l'âge.

Sephiroth toussota pour signaler sa présence et l'homme se tourna vers lui.

Ses yeux d'une chaude couleur marron s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la vue de Sephiroth, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

Sephiroth lui manqua faire un pas en arrière en découvrant le visage de celui qui lui faisait désormais face. Si Hiyu n'avait pas eu les cheveux noirs et quelques années de plus, la ressemblance entre eux aurait été plus grande encore.

Depuis l'enfance Sephiroth s'était souvent demandé de qui il tenait son apparence, certainement pas d'Hojo, il avait fini par conclure qu'il devait sans doute beaucoup à sa mère, mais, à voir celui qui lui faisait face, il réalisait son erreur.

Qui que soit Hiyu, ils se ressemblaient trop pour que cela soit une coïncidence.

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Se pourrait il qu'Hojo ait menti ? Qu'il se soit fait passer pour son père, alors qu'il n'en était rien ? Que son vrai père soit cet homme ?

Cela expliquerait les propos surprenants de Shane.

Hiyu lui fixait Sephiroth avec émotion.

Après tellement d'années, pouvoir enfin le rencontrer... Hojo ne lui en avait jamais laissé l'occasion, le maintenant à l'écart, ne lui accordant que le droit de prendre soin de Malachi, à la condition suprême de ne pas le laisser sortir de la cuve.

Hojo avait toujours eu à cœur de le rejeter, et de lui faire sentir à quel point il lui en voulait d'être ce qu'il était.

Sans doute n'aurait il pas du lui parler des dragons, mais lui même avait été abreuvé par ces récits, il avait donc tenu à les transmettre à son tour, sans songer un seul instant que ces histoires qu'il pensait innocentes pourraient les conduire à leur perte. Qu'Hojo, fasciné par les dragons, irait au devant d'eux et se verrait rejeté avec mépris, chose qu'il ne supporterait pas. Qu'il reporterait sa rancœur sur lui, l'estimant responsable de sa condition humaine.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Sephiroth, un peu plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il était troublé et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il redoutait la réponse également.

Peut être était il en train de se bercer d'illusions, cette ressemblance n'était qu'apparente, peut être n'avaient ils rien à voir l'un avec l'autre...

Hiyu aurait aimé lui répondre franchement, mais il redoutait la réaction de l'argenté s'il lui révélait être le père d'Hojo.

Après tout le mal qu'avait fait le scientifique, il était à craindre que Sephiroth ne prenne mal cette information.

\- Je suis Hiyu... dit il finalement.

Sephiroth cilla, conscient du fait que l'autre ne disait pas tout et était sur la défensive.

« Sephy... laisse grand-père tranquille... il a peur que tu ne veuilles pas de lui. » intervint Malachi.

« Grand-père ? » releva Sephiroth en se tournant vers son jumeau.

Avant que Malachi puisse répondre, le regard de Sephiroth accrocha un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. Son jumeau avait encore son cordon ombilical, lequel était relié à plusieurs câbles ou tuyaux, qui le maintenaient en vie et surveillaient son état.

Il avala sa salive avec peine.

C'était si étrange, contempler ce corps d'adulte d'où jaillissait un élément qui aurait du disparaître depuis longtemps.

Suivant son regard, Hiyu et Malachi comprirent les raisons de son silence soudain.

Malachi s'empourpra et replia ses jambes pour tenter de dissimuler cette part de son être qui choquait visiblement son frère, tandis qu'Hiyu posait une main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth.

\- Je comprends que tu sois choqué, mais c'était la seule façon de le garder en vie.

\- Il n'est jamais né... murmura Sephiroth. Mon frère n'est jamais né...

Hiyu soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, vous êtes venus au monde, un peu plus tôt que prévu, tu étais déjà capable de survivre hors du ventre maternel, mais Malachi lui...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, Sephiroth avait déjà compris.

\- Il n'était pas prêt à naître, il n'aurait pas vécu.

\- Probablement pas. Admit Hiyu. Voila pourquoi je l'ai placé dans cette cuve, raccordé de la sorte. Ce n'était pas l'idéal à l'époque, pour le minuscule bébé qu'il était, mais au final, cela s'est révélé très utile pour son développement.

Sephiroth battit des paupières, fixant Hiyu d'un regard embué par les larmes.

\- C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de moi qu'il est là dedans...

\- Non, Sephiroth, tu n'y es pour rien, la nature peut être cruelle parfois, le temps était venu pour vous de quitter le ventre de votre mère, aucun de vous n'en porte la responsabilité, c'était ainsi voilà tout. Ne t'accuses pas de quelque chose qui ne dépend de personne.

\- Mais... pourquoi l'avoir maintenu ainsi si longtemps ?

\- Nous t'attendions. Avoua Hiyu. Malachi aura besoin de tes cellules pour renforcer son système immunitaire.

\- Pourquoi les miennes absolument ? Pourquoi pas celles de Shane ?

\- Nous avons déjà essayé, cela fut un échec. Shane n'est pas assez compatible, son adn est différent du votre, il n'a subi aucune altération. L'organisme de Malachi le combat comme il le ferait pour un virus. Mais vous êtes de vrais jumeaux, issus d'un même ovule, ton adn est donc identique, tu peux aider ton frère à renforcer son système immunitaire en lui offrant un peu de moelle osseuse.

\- Je croyais que la greffe de moelle osseuse servait à lutter contre certaines maladies.

\- C'est le cas, mais en ce qui concerne Malachi, c'est dans un but de prévention qu'on y aura recours.

Sephiroth regarda en direction de Malachi, son jumeau était toujours recroquevillé sur lui même, visiblement honteux.

Suivant son regard Hiyu soupira et l'entraîna fermement loin de la cuve.

\- Laissons le se reprendre seul, et allons discuter dans un endroit plus confortable.

Sephiroth songea un instant à protester, mais la main d'Hiyu était trop forte pour qu'il puisse se défaire de son étreinte, il fut obligé de le suivre, fasciné malgré lui par ce curieux personnage qui lui ressemblait tant.

Leur grand-père, ainsi que l'avait nommé Malachi.

Sephiroth en avait presque le tournis.

Un grand-père... pour lui qui avait grandi pratiquement comme s'il était dépourvu de famille, Hojo ne s'était jamais conduit comme un père, il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître l'amour d'une mère et ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'une quelconque autre parentèle, cette découverte était un bouleversement.

Il mesurait à présent tout ce dont il avait été privé, par le fait d'Hojo, il en avait la certitude, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Hiyu lui ouvrit la porte d'une salle où se trouvaient des tables et de quoi cuisiner, le relâchant enfin il se dirigea vers un frigo et en tira une carafe emplie d'un liquide d'un rouge si sombre qu'il semblait presque noir à la lumière des lampes.

Il posa le récipient sur la table la plus proche et s'éloigna en quête de verres.

Resté debout près de la table, Sephiroth le regardait faire, impressionné par son calme apparent.

\- Vous êtes vraiment notre grand-père ? Questionna t'il enfin.

\- J'étais le père d'Hojo en effet, mais il m'a renié lorsqu'il a eu quinze ans. Répondit Hiyu en revenant vers lui, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda encore Sephiroth.

Lui reniait sans hésitation Hojo, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais été un père pour lui, il était donc curieux de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé le scientifique à renier son propre père. Hiyu avait il donc été lui aussi un mauvais géniteur ? Cela expliquait il pourquoi, une fois père à son tour, Hojo n'avait pas su se conduire comme tel ?

\- Lorsqu'il était enfant, je lui racontais des histoires sur les dragons, dont était issus mon arrière grand-père, ainsi que le faisait mon père lorsque j'étais petit. J'aimais tellement ces récits que je voulais les partager avec mon enfant. Il se passionnait également pour eux, mais à l'adolescence, emporté par un enthousiasme trop grand, il eut l'idée d'aller les trouver et de se revendiquer de leur sang...

Une expression de tristesse se peignit sur le visage d'Hiyu.

\- J'ai tenté de le détourner de cette idée, qui ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Même si je vieillis moins vite qu'un humain normal, je ne suis pas un dragon et lui était humain. Mais il était entêté, il s'est rendu auprès d'eux et ils l'ont rejeté avec tout le mépris et la cruauté dont ils peuvent faire preuve. Ils avaient tort sur un point, mon fils n'avait pris qu'une seule chose de la race des dragons, une chose que je n'ai pas, il avait leur orgueil, il n'a donc pas supporté leur rejet et s'est vengé, en volant un œuf sur le point d'éclore. Le jeune dragon est né sous forme humaine, il l'a élevé comme s'il était son fils, mais en le gardant caché. Il m'avait déjà renié, me trouvant faible et sans ambition, m'enviant ma longévité qu'il estimait non méritée. Il ne m'a laissé revenir que pour me confier la charge de surveiller Malachi, mais en m'interdisant de le retirer de cette cuve où je l'avais placé pour le sauver.

\- Alors, j'ai un autre frère que Shane ? Un frère adoptif plus âgé encore ? S'étonna Sephiroth.

\- Oui, Akio, qui n'ose se montrer à visage découvert, car hélas, éclore entre les mains de mon fils lui a conféré une apparence semblable à celle de celui qui le détenait. Tout comme tes frères et toi m'êtes semblables, Akio lui ressemble à Hojo. Un fardeau bien lourd à porter.

Sephiroth n'imaginait que trop bien la chose. Vivre avec le visage d'Hojo devait effectivement être un fardeau pesant. Il avait de la chance de ne pas en être accablé.

Les faits nouveaux qu'il venait d'apprendre concernant son géniteur ne le rendait que plus haïssable encore à ses yeux.

Non content d'être un scientifique dément, Hojo avait également été un ravisseur d'enfant, un mauvais fils qui renie son père d'une manière injuste, avant de se servir de lui pour des projets ignobles.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Akio, ni entendu parler de lui. Fit il remarquer.

\- Hojo s'était déjà détourné de lui après ta naissance, tu étais le seul pour qui il avait encore de l'intérêt. Je l'ai donc pris avec moi lui aussi. Expliqua Hiyu en remplissant les verres.

Il s'était assis et fixait la table, Sephiroth en fit autant.

\- Hojo a du beaucoup vous décevoir. Murmura t'il.

\- Il m'a surpris, peiné, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'a déçu. Il a tracé sa voie, ainsi qu'il le souhaitait, atteint certains des buts qu'il s'était fixé. Je ne peux pas être déçu, pas alors que je suis la cause de sa perte. Ce sont mes récits qui lui ont mis ces idées dans la tête. Je suis donc responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. Il a certes pris librement ses décisions, mais tout est parti de moi. Je suis tout aussi à blâmer et ne peux donc pas prétendre avoir été déçu par lui.

Sephiroth resta un moment silencieux, surpris et perturbé par ces mots.

Il y avait une autre question qui le tourmentait, mais il n'osait pas la poser.

Hiyu qui le regardait lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu peux tout me demander Sephiroth.

\- Je voulais savoir si...

\- Si toi tu m'as déçu ? Non. Tu n'étais pas toi même. J'étais reclus ici, mais j'avais des contacts avec l'extérieur, je n'étais pas coupé du monde, j'ai suivi les divers bouleversements qui ont secoué Gaïa. Tu as fait des dégâts, c'est exact, mais tu as souffert également et tu as payé pour ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais je doute que la plupart des gens pensent de même.

\- Et cela te pose problème ? Que ces gens, que tu ne connais pas et que tu ne connaîtras sans doute jamais, pensent que tu es coupable et que tu dois payer encore ? Tu étais mort, tu es revenu à la vie, pour autant que je puisse en juger, tu as un compagnon, des enfants déjà nés, un autre à venir, pour moi, c'est bien plus précieux que tout ce que peuvent penser ces personnes. Ceux qui t'entourent te font confiance, ou du moins t'accordent le bénéfice du doute.

Sephiroth prit le verre posé devant lui et le porta à sa bouche pour se donner une contenance.

Il s'attendait à de l'alcool, mais ce fut du jus de fruit, à la fois sucré et acidulé, qui laissait une légère trace d'amertume en bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du jus de baies noires, Malachi aime bien.

\- Comment peut il aimer ? Il ne se nourrit pas il me semble... remarqua Sephiroth.

\- Pas directement, mais je lui fais découvrir des saveurs régulièrement, en faisant des ajouts à ce qui lui sert de liquide amniotique. Tout comme un enfant à naître développe son goût en absorbant le liquide amniotique dans le ventre de sa mère. Même si Malachi n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps, je tiens à ce qu'il puisse faire le plus de découvertes gustatives.

\- On dirait que vous avez pensé à tout...

\- Je tiens à ce que lorsqu'il sortira enfin il ait déjà expérimenté beaucoup de choses. La stimulation sensorielle est primordiale. J'ai toujours fait mon possible pour qu'il le soit de façon suffisante, mais sans pour autant le submerger.

Sephiroth écoutait, tout en dégustant la boisson fraîche par petites gorgées.

Il comprenait que son jumeau aime cela, c'était vraiment agréable à boire.

Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que son interlocuteur avait bien pu faire, mais il était clair que ces actions lui avaient tenu à cœur.

Hiyu tenait visiblement beaucoup à Malachi, il en prenait soin depuis des années.

\- Il a de la chance que vous ayez été là pour lui. Murmura t'il en reposant le verre désormais vide.

\- Mais tu n'as pas été seul toute ta vie il me semble, tu as eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, une personne qui reviendra dans ta vie je pense.

\- Il est parti, avec son fils et le mien. Répondit Sephiroth.

\- Je sais, je les ai vu embarquer. Je sais aussi que tu es en colère, que tu en veux à ton amant blond d'être parti de la sorte, en vous laissant derrière lui, mais es-tu certain d'avoir toutes les informations ? Es-tu certain de tout savoir à son sujet ?

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, soupçonnant une sorte de reproche dans les propos.

\- Comment cela ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

Sephiroth prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il ne comprenait pas où Hiyu voulait en venir, mais il avait beau y penser, il ne trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire penser que Cloud avait eu de bonnes raisons pour partir, qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'une sorte de caprice.

\- Je pense qu'il s'était précipité et qu'il a fini par réaliser qu'il n'était pas prêt pour quelque chose de ce genre et qu'il a décidé de prendre la fuite. Dit il finalement.

Hiyu hocha la tête et se leva sans insister. Prenant les verres vides il les porta dans l'évier et les rinça soigneusement.

Sephiroth se leva à son tour, mais sans s'éloigner de la table. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir donné la réponse qu'espérait Hiyu, pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas souhaiter insister, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Je dois retourner auprès de Vincent. Dit il finalement.

Hiyu se contenta d'un signe de tête et ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Il ne voulait pas forcer Sephiroth en quoi que ce soit, son petit fils réaliserait bien assez tôt son erreur.

Tout en rangeant ce qu'il avait sorti et en écoutant le bruit des pas de Sephiroth s'éloigner et s'éteindre il songeait avec tristesse que parfois, il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon accepter ce que le sort réservait.

Il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour observer le jeune homme blond, mais il était médecin, il savait reconnaître certains signes et il avait tout de suite su que le malheureux était condamné.

Pour que Sephiroth l'ignore, il n'y avait qu'une explication, Cloud Strife ne tenait pas à ce que cela soit connu de lui, sans doute le cachait il également à d'autres.

Il ne trahirait pas son secret, mais il espérait qu'il ferait le choix de revenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _À suivre_


	44. Chapter 44

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 44**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque Sephiroth entra dans la chambre Vincent se redressa sur un coude, il l'attendait visiblement, et l'ancien général se tendit instinctivement avant de se forcer à se détendre. Il n'était pas en danger, Vincent n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entamer une dispute, bien au contraire, son expression prouvait qu'il était heureux de le voir de retour.

Lorsque l'immortel lui tendit les bras le soulagement de Sephiroth fut tel qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à l'invitation silencieuse.

Il se hâta de rejoindre Vincent sur le lit et ce dernier l'enlaça avant de se blottir contre lui.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de Cloud. Dit pourtant Sephiroth afin de prévenir toute tentative de discussion sur le sujet.

Vincent hocha la tête, nullement troublé par les mots. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Nous n'en parlerons pas. Assura t'il. Il y a bien d'autres sujets que nous devons aborder.

Sephiroth le regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Comme par exemple de quand nous allons faire venir mes fils, tes autres frères. Continua Vincent doucement.

Sephiroth parvint à rester impassible, mais l'éventualité soulevée par son compagnon ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Nous les verrons bien assez tôt... lorsque nous retournerons là où ils sont.

\- Nous ne retournerons pas avant des mois et tu le sais. Murmura Vincent en le relâchant et en s'éloignant.

Lorsque Sephiroth le regarda il avait déjà ramené ses jambes contre son torse et son regard rouge s'était fait lointain.

\- Vincent ? Appela Sephiroth que cette réaction inquiétait.

\- Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher d'eux... j'aurai du m'en douter. Souffla Vincent. Je peux le comprendre, tu ne les connais pas ou si peu, ils ne veulent sans doute pas non plus, mais ils restent mes enfants et moi, je veux les connaître, je veux passer du temps avec eux... mais je ne veux rien t'imposer, j'attendrai.

Sephiroth fut frappé par son ton douloureux et résigné. Une fois de plus Vincent s'inclinait devant lui, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux aurait le droit de garder Cloud.

Un sourire empreint d'ironie se posa brièvement sur ses lèvres. Au final, ils n'auraient ni l'un ni l'autre le droit d'être avec le jeune homme blond, ce dernier avait préféré s'en aller et les laisser seuls en tête à tête... il avait indéniablement une part de responsabilité dans la décision de Cloud.

Surtout, s'il ne faisait rien, il risquait de perdre Vincent également. Même si l'immortel semblait se résigner Sephiroth savait qu'il n'en souffrirait pas moins.

Franchissant la distance que Vincent avait mis entre eux il l'attira contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé mon pyrope, je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler, nous ferons comme tu veux, si tu veux qu'ils viennent, alors qu'ils viennent. Je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de tes enfants.

Le regard surpris que Vincent posa sur lui lui fit mal. L'expression de l'immortel indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre cela. Qu'il était sincère en disant qu'il était prêt à attendre.

Sephiroth ne savait que trop bien pourquoi Vincent se résignait de la sorte, il avait trop souvent été rejeté, il était prêt à faire des concessions pour éviter de l'être encore.

La pensée qu'une des premières personnes à avoir infligé cela à celui qu'il aimait était sa propre mère, une femme que Vincent avait aimé mais qui n'avait pas répondu à son amour.

\- Je ne suis pas ma mère Vincent, je ne vais pas te rejeter, tu as ma parole. Dit il doucement.

\- Je sais... souffla Vincent. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je te fais confiance.

Les sourcils de Sephiroth se froncèrent un peu plus. Le ton distant de Vincent ne cadrait pas vraiment avec les mots qu'il prononçait.

\- Que se passe t'il mon pyrope ? Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre ?

Vincent soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Je suis seulement fatigué, je sais que je ne peux pas tout avoir, j'en ai toujours eu conscience. Plus encore depuis notre défi à Nibelheim, ce jour là j'ai pris conscience de combien mes limites étaient étroites. J'ai aussi pris conscience du fait que malgré ma situation, malgré ces limites, je voulais bien plus qu'être ce que j'étais jusqu'à présent. Je ne voulais plus être seul. Je voulais être aimé et aimer en retour. J'ai pris conscience que je réprimais mes désirs depuis bien trop longtemps... et d'un seul coup, tout ce dont j'avais toujours eu envie sans vouloir l'admettre a semblé être accessible. Vous étiez là, Cloud et toi, j'avais des fils, j'allais être père à nouveau... c'est sans doute trop demander, mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire un choix, je veux profiter de tout ce qui m'est offert, sans attendre, sans contraintes et sans remords.

Un profond soupir gonfla la poitrine de Vincent.

Alors même qu'il venait tout juste de finir de parler il regrettait déjà de l'avoir fait. Sephiroth allait sans doute le trouver ridicule et rire de ses attentes. Ce serait mérité. Qui était il pour avoir pareilles exigences ? Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer semblaient si présomptueux, comme un caprice d'enfant. Même Kadaj n'aurait pas tenu un discours aussi puéril.

Sephiroth resta un long moment silencieux, se contentant de le tenir entre ses bras, frappé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Une fois de plus il avait la preuve que Vincent et lui étaient plus semblables qu'il ne l'imaginait avant de vraiment apprendre à le connaître.

Tout comme lui l'immortel avait des désirs et des attentes, il rêvait d'obtenir plus qu'il n'avait déjà et n'osait pas l'avouer ouvertement. Qu'il l'ait fait touchait profondément l'argenté.

Puis il réalisa à quel point ils étaient différents en même temps, ce qu'il avait fait, jamais Vincent ne le ferait, parce que leurs origines et leurs âmes étaient très différentes.

Cédant à la tentation il effleura doucement la chevelure noire.

\- Merci Vincent, merci de me faire assez confiance pour me confier cela. Je sais à quel point ces envies peuvent être une torture. J'en ai tellement eu, tout au long de mon enfance, au point d'en devenir fou lorsque j'ai compris que je n'avais aucun droit d'en voir un seul être exaucé. Au point d'écouter celle que je croyais ma mère, pas parce qu'elle l'était mais parce qu'elle m'offrait une façon d'obtenir ce qui me manquait. J'ai failli détruire ce monde dans ce but, toi au moins tu n'en seras jamais à ce point de folie et d'égoïsme, quand je désirais dominer, tu ne demandes qu'être aimé.

La main de Vincent s'éleva, se posa sur sa joue.

\- J'aurai pu... si j'avais eu une enfance comme la tienne, si j'avais été tenté comme toi. Dit il doucement.

Sephiroth cilla, n'imaginant pas l'immortel agir comme lui l'avait fait.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Moi si, vu ce que je suis, s'il y avait eu une Jenova dans ma vie j'aurai pu agir comme tu l'as fait.

\- Ta famille ne l'aurait jamais permis. Souffla Sephiroth.

Vincent le regarda gravement.

\- En es-tu vraiment certain ? Ils ont pourtant laissé Jenova te mener à ta perte, au risque d'entraîner la destruction de Gaïa...

Sephiroth frissonna, prenant conscience que son compagnon avait raison. Minerva aurait pu intervenir pour le stopper, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait... il ne comprenait pas les raisons de la Déesse, elle n'avait pu ignorer ce qui allait se passer, elle semblait savoir tant de choses... si elle était consciente des risques, alors elle avait laissé faire Jenova, elle l'avait laissé lui agir... Angoissé par cette idée il s'écarta en tremblant.

Alors qu'il luttait pour se reprendre il rencontra le regard de la Desse, Minerva venait de faire son apparition non loin du lit et les fixait avec un peu de réprobation.

\- Je n'aurai pas laissé Gaia se perdre, quoi que vous puissiez penser. Surtout pas de la main d'une créature comme Jenova. Dit elle avec humeur. Vous pouvez douter si cela vous convient, mais ne m'insultez pas, j'ai toujours à cœur d'assurer la survie de ce monde.

\- Mais pas celle de ses habitants. Riposta Sephiroth amer. Nous ne sommes probablement pas plus importants que des insectes à vos yeux.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurai laissé mon petit fils s'unir à vous si tel était le cas ? Ne présumez pas de mes actes, contentez vous de réfléchir aux vôtres. Dit simplement Minerva avant de s'éclipser.

Vincent s'étendit sur le côté, fixant Sephiroth qui faisait les cent pas. La brusque apparition de Minerva avait visiblement troublé l'argenté et il préférait lui laisser le loisir de s'apaiser sans intervention.

Il comprenait la réaction de son compagnon, lui même avait été atteint par ce qu'avait dit la Déesse. Il se doutait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons, mais en même temps, il avait conscience que cela puisse être mal perçu.

Par dessus tout, il était un peu blessé par ce qu'avait lancé Sephiroth à Minerva, cette accusation tendant à suggérer que les habitants de Gaia ne comptaient pas pour les Dieux.

L'argenté le pensait il vraiment ? Que pour eux ils n'étaient pas plus que des insectes ? Qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance. Sephiroth pensait il qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser de lui et partirait sans se retourner une fois lassé ?

Il porta les mains à son ventre.

Si tel était le cas, comment l'ancien général allait il considérer l'enfant qu'il attendait ? Saurait il l'accepter et l'aimer ?

Il se replia instinctivement sur lui même pour protéger l'être en gestation qu'il abritait en lui.

Malachi qui ressentait les doutes et l'angoisse de son jumeau se décida à intervenir, il ne pouvait rester simple spectateur, pas alors que son frère et le compagnon de ce dernier souffraient de la sorte. Tant pis si cela dévoilait une vérité qu'il aurait préféré taire, leur bien être était plus important.

"Sephy, celui que tu aimes et qui se trouve à quelques mètres de toi, est lui aussi de sang divin, as tu conscience qu'en disant cela tu as sous entendu qu'il ne se souciait pas vraiment de toi ?" émit il doucement.

Sephiroth se raidit et se tourna vers Vincent, alarmé par les mots de son frère. Découvrir la position de l'immortel lui serra le cœur. Malachi avait raison, il avait parlé sans réfléchir et fait du mal à son compagnon, comment rattraper cette erreur ?

"Ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais..." affirma t'il à l'intention de son jumeau.

"Je le sais bien, mais tu vas devoir l'en convaincre à présent. Je crois que tu es dans l'erreur concernant la Déesse et les siens, ils sont vraiment concernés par le sort de Gaïa et de ceux qui y vivent. Je pense qu'elle fait son possible, mais elle n'a tout de même pas tous les pouvoirs, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a les mains liées dans certains domaines..." continua Malachi d'un ton songeur.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ?" demanda Sephiroth.

"Seulement mon intuition. Occupes toi de ton compagnon à présent."

Malachi rompit délicatement le rapport mental, espérant que Sephiroth allait faire ce qu'il lui avait dit, et non réfléchir au fait qu'il était conscient et en mesure de percevoir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il était soulagé que Shane et Niula soient absents, eux auraient mal pris la chose, il en était persuadé.

Sephiroth se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines... comment faire comprendre à Vincent qu'il regrettait ses propos ? Comment obtenir son pardon ?

Malachi soupira, sur ce point il ne pouvait pas aider son jumeau, il s'y connaissait sans doute encore moins que lui à ce sujet. Grandir dans une unité de conservation n'aidait pas à se former sur le plan relations humaines.

\- Vincent... je suis vraiment navré, je n'aurai pas du dire cela. Je sais que tu n'es pas ainsi, que tu te soucies des autres.. commença Sephiroth.

Vincent leva les yeux vers lui mais garda le silence.

Sephiroth baissa les yeux.

\- Jamais je ne croirais que tu nous vois comme des insectes. Ajouta t'il.

\- Mais tu penses que mon aïeule, peut être même mes parents, le font. Ils sont ma famille Sephiroth. Je suis peut être dans un corps humain, mais mon âme, mon être véritable sont tout autres.

\- Tout comme les miens je dirai... murmura Sephiroth. Voila pourquoi je n'aurai jamais du dire ces mots, je ne suis pas plus humain à l'intérieur. Tes parents ont fait de toi un humain, les miens...

Sephiroth s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas besoin de poursuivre, Vincent savait déjà ce qu'il en était, il savait ce qu'Hojo et Lucrecia avaient fait. Hojo l'avait fait par orgueil, pour prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de valeur, alors qu'en vérité il n'était qu'un individu médiocre, poussé par l'ambition et totalement dépourvu d'une quelconque qualité humaine. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère avait pu choisir de le suivre dans ses projets.

\- Je ne mesurais pas alors l'étendue de sa folie. Affirma Lucrecia en apparaissant devant lui. Cela n'est en rien une excuse, je le sais bien, mais... à l'époque, je croyais en lui, je croyais en ce projet, je pensais que l'enfant que nous ferions naître serait une chance pour Gaïa, un être exceptionnel, et sur ce point, je n'avais pas tort, tu es exceptionnel mon fils, tu représentes un espoir, tout comme tes frères, chacun à votre manière vous êtes l'avenir, vous pouvez apporter tant à ce monde... tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu es important, chacun de vous l'est à sa manière et vous trouverez votre place. Minerva et Gaïa le savent, l'ont toujours su, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles t'ont laissé venir au monde, qu'elles ont permis la naissance de tous ceux qui ont un rôle à jouer pour l'avenir de notre planète.

Une moue empreinte d'une visible dérision plissa les lèvres de Sephiroth.

\- Alors, c'est cela l'explication à tout ? Ironisa t'il. C'était écrit ? Nous sommes importants pour l'avenir de Gaïa ? J'ai failli détruire ce monde ! Les fils de Vincent ont également participé au chaos, tout comme d'autres. Tout cela était bon pour Gaïa ?

\- Tout cela était nécessaire. Répondit Lucrecia doucement. Un jour tu comprendras ce qu'il en est mon fils. Je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner, à ton père et à moi, ce que nous t'avons fait est impardonnable je le sais, mais je te demande de te pardonner à toi même et de croire que tu as un avenir, un rôle à jouer.

Le regard de Sephiroth étincela de fureur.

\- Un rôle à jouer ! Un rôle à jouer ! Toute ma vie on a voulu m'en assigner un ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Je refuse de me plier à nouveau à quelque chose de ce genre ! Je refuse de croire que ma vie, mon destin, sont déjà écrits, décidés par d'autres ! Je veux être libre !

\- Et que veut ton compagnon ? Demanda Lucrecia sans s'émouvoir de la colère de son fils aîné.

\- Seulement le bonheur. Répondit Vincent. C'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré, mais ce que je suis n'est pas fait pour cela.

\- Et qui a décidé que tu n'es pas fait pour le bonheur ? S'indigna Sephiroth. Les mêmes qui entendent me faire jouer un rôle ? Comment peux tu croire cela ? Comment peux tu accepter qu'ils décident de ton destin ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas accepté. Murmura tristement Vincent. Je me suis révolté, au point de mettre moi aussi l'équilibre de ce monde en péril, bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde. Je refusais d'être Chaos, je refusais d'accepter mon rôle, et j'ai obligé les miens à faire de moi un humain. Tu vois, on peut se révolter, on peut changer son rôle, mais à quel prix ? J'ai souffert pendant une éternité en me révoltant, j'ai fait souffrir d'autres personnes, et même si j'ai obtenu un répit, ce n'était qu'une parenthèse au final, je suis toujours Chaos, je suis toujours le même, j'ai seulement changé d'aspect. Un jour je devrai faire ce pourquoi j'ai été conçu.

Vincent se redressa et s'appuya contre la paroi la plus proche.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre... mais c'est la vérité, c'est ma vérité Sephiroth. Tes parents m'ont fait du mal, mais ce qu'ils ont fait de moi m'ont également permis d'échapper plus longtemps à ma réalité. J'ai de la rancune, j'ai aussi de la reconnaissance. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a permis d'obtenir ce dont je rêvais, tout en me privant d'autre chose. Il y a des actes néfastes qui peuvent mener à quelque chose de bien et également l'inverse. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir proche nous réserve, je ne sais pas non plus quand je devrai faire mon devoir en tant que Chaos mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je le ferai lorsque je n'aurai plus d'autre choix, mais pour l'heure, je ne suis pas face à cette éventualité, je suis seulement celui qui attend un enfant, ton enfant. Je suis seulement celui qui veut croire.

\- Croire en quoi ? Questionna Sephiroth troublé.

\- En un avenir tout simplement. Un avenir où je serai un parent, où j'aurai une famille et un rôle qui ne soit pas celui de Chaos. Je suis déjà un père, bientôt je mettrai au monde l'enfant qui grandit en moi. Je veux croire que je pourrai le voir grandir, auprès de sa famille, de ses frères et sœurs, de ses parents et de ses proches. Je veux croire que tu seras avec moi. Est-ce trop demander Sephiroth ? Est-ce que ton désir de liberté est un obstacle à cela ou crois tu pouvoir t'accomplir dans ce rôle ?

Sephiroth resta un long moment silencieux.

La voix de Vincent était trop calme, son visage présentait une expression trop lisse, il semblait détaché, comme indifférent, comme s'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais Sephiroth ne s'y trompait pas, rien n'était plus illusoire que ce calme apparent. Il attendait une réponse sincère et cette réponse déterminerait leur avenir.

L'ironie de la situation frappa Sephiroth de plein fouet.

Il avait voulu refuser de se plier à un destin tout tracé, mais au final, quel choix avait il vraiment ? Soit il persistait dans sa révolte et il perdrait tout, à commencer par celui dont il avait gagné l'amour, soit il choisissait de s'incliner et de suivre la voie qui avait été prévue pour lui.

"Est-ce vraiment le cas ?" intervint Malachi. "Choisir d'aimer et de protéger, est-ce vraiment s'incliner ? Tu as été conçu pour détruire et te battre, tu peux changer ce destin facilement, simplement en lui tendant les bras."

"Ce n'est pas si facile..." soupira Sephiroth.

"Tu te trompes, c'est très facile au contraire, il te suffit de le vouloir, c'est toi qui complique les choses."

Sephiroth cilla, les propos de Malachi lui ouvraient de nouvelles perspectives en effet.

 _À suivre_


	45. Chapter 45

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 45**

 _An 2012_

Sephiroth fit un pas en direction du lit, mais la façon dont il le fit trahissait ses doutes et Vincent ne manqua pas de le voir.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Il avait beau savoir que le sort ne lui était pas favorable, que certaines choses se répétaient toujours, cela n'en était pas moins douloureux de le vivre à nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux et posa les mains sur son ventre.

Il aurait du le savoir... c'était trop beau pour durer... le départ de Cloud ne pouvait qu'entraîner celui de Sephiroth. Après tout, c'était pour le jeune homme blond qu'ils s'étaient affrontés dans le manoir de la SHINRA, c'était à cause de lui qu'ils s'y étaient trouvés, qu'ils avaient fini dans le même lit.

Bien sur, Sephiroth ne mentait pas alors, il était sincère dans ses propos, dans ses actes, seulement, cela n'était sans doute que le résultat du trouble d'un retour à la vie inespéré. Un trouble à présent dissipé. Sans pour autant redevenir celui qui avait voulu dévaster Gaïa, Sephiroth devait être en train de se reprendre, il réfléchissait à son sort et celui qu'il avait ne lui convenait visiblement pas.

Dévasté par cette certitude Vincent regretta d'être si loin de Nibelheim, il aurait pu se réfugier dans son cercueil, s'éloigner du monde, à défaut de pouvoir fuir la souffrance.

Puis, malgré le chagrin qui le taraudait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus cette possibilité, désormais il n'était plus seul, il avait des descendants, il attendait un enfant, il n'était plus question pour lui de se cacher à nouveau, il se devait de faire face, si douloureux soit le fait de perdre les deux hommes qu'il avait approché et qui avaient répondu à ses désirs.

Si seulement il n'avait pas défié Sephiroth dans le manoir... si seulement ce dernier n'avait pas accepté le défi...

Il repoussa cette pensée immédiatement.

Non ! Il n'allait pas regretter de l'avoir fait, ni que Sephiroth ait accepté cela. Il n'allait pas regretter la moindre seconde de ce qui avait suivi. Tout avait été merveilleux, douloureux certes par moment, mais merveilleux malgré tout.

Il repensa au moment où il avait songé qu'ils auraient pu être de vrais amants au lieu d'adversaires dans le manoir, combien cette éventualité lui avait paru improbable. Combien il avait été heureux ensuite de constater que cela était possible au final. Qu'il pouvait être aimé par Sephiroth, que ce dernier entendait également veiller sur lui.

Veiller sur lui... personne avant Sephiroth n'avait proposé de le faire, qui d'autre que l'ancien général aurait pu oser ? Il n'avait rien de vulnérable pour ceux qui croisaient sa route, il était immortel, létal et mystérieux, à même de se défendre seul. Pour eux il n'avait besoin de personne.

Il remua lentement l'une de ses mains posée sur sa peau dénudée, en une caresse qu'il ne pouvait se retenir d'oser. Il en avait le droit après tout, c'était son corps, Sephiroth n'avait rien à redire. Plus maintenant, pas s'il était sur le point de partir et de le laisser lui aussi.

Non, il ne regretterait pas l'affrontement sensuel de Nibelheim, c'était là bas qu'avait été conçu l'enfant qu'il portait.

Il n'avait su garder aucune des personnes dont il s'était épris, mais il aurait au moins ses enfants.

Brusquement une autre crainte se fit en lui.

L'enfant à naître était également celui de Sephiroth, l'argenté le lui laisserait il ? Il ne semblait pas se soucier d'enfants nés de lui, il n'avait pas cherché à retenir l'enfant qu'il avait conçu avec Cloud, ni les filles jumelles nées de lui, il n'avait aucune raison de lui prendre le sien.

Mais... s'il décidait de le lui prendre malgré tout ?

Bouleversé par cette perspective Vincent rouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard de Sephiroth.

\- Tu ne me le prendras pas n'est-ce pas ? Souffla t'il avec angoisse.

Sephiroth le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- L'enfant, tu ne me le prendras pas si tu t'en vas ? Précisa Vincent.

Sephiroth réalisa alors ce dont il était question et vacilla. La question n'était pas seulement surprenante, elle était également blessante. Son regard vert se détourna, empreint de souffrance. Il ressortit sans répondre, ne voulant pas s'effondrer devant l'immortel.

Une fois au dehors il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Vincent pensait il vraiment qu'il pourrait agir ainsi ? Le laisser, lui arracher leur enfant... alors qu'il lui devait la vie...

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant que le couloir semble s'assombrir et qu'il s'effondre inconscient.

Tifa et Cid qui exploraient les lieux venaient juste d'emprunter le couloir alors que Sephiroth quittait la chambre, ils le virent faire quelques pas et s'effondrer sous leurs yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le reste du groupe, désireux d'en apprendre plus, Barret avait grommelé que c'était une très mauvaise idée et Yuffie leur avait demandé de regarder s'il y avait des trucs intéressants à récupérer.

Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se retrouver si vite en face de Sephiroth, encore moins de le voir s'effondrer de la sorte.

\- Je me charge de lui. Déclara une voix rauque venant de derrière eux. Pour votre sécurité il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez là d'où vous venez. Certains occupants de cet endroit n'aiment pas les visiteurs, encore moins les curieux.

Se retournant ils découvrirent une haute silhouette en partie dissimulée par une longue cape noire. Le visage de l'arrivant disparaissait dans l'ombre de la capuche mais deux yeux d'une surprenante couleur cuivrée y luisaient.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Questionna Cid en se plaçant devant Tifa pour la protéger en cas de besoin.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ninth. Répondit le mystérieux personnage en s'agenouillant auprès de Sephiroth.

Il souleva l'ancien général entre ses bras et se releva. Lorsqu'il se remit en marche Tifa décida de le suivre.

Cid la rappela en émaillant son appel des jurons dont il était coutumier.

Tifa préféra ne pas en tenir compte et continua à suivre ceux qui s'éloignaient.

Ninth tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair.

\- Je me fais du soucis pour lui. Avoua Tifa.

Les yeux cuivrés se réduisirent à deux minces fentes brillantes dans l'ombre de la cape.

\- N'est-il pas votre ennemi ? Demanda Ninth de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Il ne l'est plus. Il est l'amant de deux de nos amis. Répondit Tifa.

Ninth hocha la tête et se remit en marche.

\- Faites comme vous voulez, mais restez près de moi. Vous seule, l'homme ne vient pas, c'est trop dangereux pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Grogna Cid que l'idée de laisser Tifa partir avec une créature inconnue n'enchantait pas.

\- Vous êtes trop désagréable. Répliqua Ninth. Vous déplairiez aux gens d'ici. Retournez à votre vaisseau.

\- Cid, je crois qu'il vaut mieux faire ce qu'il dit. Dit Tifa.

\- Je vais faire raccompagner ce jeune homme Ninth. Intervint Hiyu en les rejoignant. Mène mon petit fils à une autre chambre.

Ninth hocha la tête et s'éloigna en emportant Sephiroth.

Hiyu prit son appareil de communication et composa un numéro, peu après un petit robot sphérique arriva en bourdonnant et s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Bell, assures toi que notre visiteur rentre à bord de son vaisseau sans encombre. Lui ordonna Hiyu.

Le robot bourdonna et se mit à tourner autour de Cid qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Il ne le fit cependant qu'en jurant abondamment.

Hiyu attendit d'être seul et entra dans la chambre d'où était sorti Sephiroth.

Comme il s'y était préparé il découvrit Vincent en larmes.

Tirant une chaise près du lit il s'assit et toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'immortel.

Vincent tourna la tête vers lui. Hiyu le salua sobrement.

\- Je sais que ma visite ne se produit pas à un moment idéal, mais je tenais à vous rencontrer et à vous rassurer, mon petit fils n'a pas l'intention de vous quitter. S'il en avait eu la moindre envie il ne se serait pas évanoui.

Vincent frissonna.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, il est seul responsable de votre état émotionnel et du sien. Par ses propos il a initié ces réactions. J'espère que cela lui servira de leçon à l'avenir. Je venais également vous dire que vous soumettre aux demandes de Reeve Tuesti ne sera pas une obligation. Bientôt le statut de Sephiroth changera la donne, personne ne pourra prendre le risque de lui nuire.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Vincent.

\- Parce que je suis un dragon, que la disparition de l'ancien héritier de leur dirigeant m'a rendu ma pleine capacité, je suis un dragon noir, l'un des derniers et un jour prochain je serai à leur tête. Tous ceux qui sont de mon sang seront intouchables. S'en prendre à eux reviendrait à déclarer la guerre. Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit en ait le désir.

Vincent écoutait attentivement, mesurant les implications de l'explication qui venait de lui être fournie.

Si effectivement Sephiroth était issus du peuple des dragons, et le fils d'un dragon noir, qui plus est l'héritier de leur trône, alors il était indéniablement protégé par ses origines, nul ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui sans déclencher une guerre. Sur ce point Hiyu avait raison, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était surprenant qu'il soit dans cet endroit et non parmi les siens.

\- Mais, si vous êtes le futur dirigeant des dragons, pourquoi vivez vous si loin de leurs terres ? Questionna t'il.

Hiyu eut un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai récupéré mes capacités que depuis quelques années, pendant des décennies je n'étais qu'un homme comme les autres, avec juste une espérance de vie plus longue. Lorsque j'ai eu la chance de redevenir un dragon j'étais déjà en charge de Malachi et de quelques autres. N'étant pas officiellement reconnu comme héritier, à ma demande, je me dois de le préciser, j'ai préféré rester là où j'étais le plus utile. Désormais cela ne sera plus nécessaire, je ne tarderai donc pas à regagner le territoire des dragons et à prendre mes fonctions. Ce jour là Sephiroth sera définitivement en sécurité.

Vincent soupira, cela signifiait qu'il se passerait encore du temps avant que l'ancien général de la SHINRA soit véritablement hors d'atteinte.

Comme s'il devinait le cours de ses pensées Hiyu lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- N'ayez crainte, il est à même de se défendre et il n'est pas seul. Il a une famille à présent, il vous a vous. C'est plus qu'il ne lui en faut.

Vincent baissa les yeux, essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il veuille encore de moi... il n'a pas répondu, il a préféré quitter cette chambre.

\- Qu'auriez voulu qu'il réponde à pareille question ? Vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité de la souffrance qu'engendre le rejet Vincent, mon petit fils connait aussi ce sentiment et en posant cette question vous lui avez fait ressentir à nouveau.

Vincent cilla.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais seulement savoir s'il y avait un risque. Murmura t'il. Je veux avoir confiance, mais je ne peux affirmer avec certitude le connaître aussi bien que Cloud. J'ai encore tant à apprendre sur lui...

\- Et il est dans le même cas. Vous êtes deux solitaires par la force des choses, en train d'essayer de construire quelque chose. Soupira Hiyu. Je me doutais que cela ne serait pas facile, pour aucun de vous deux, surtout considérant que celui qui devait vous servir de lien n'est plus à vos côtés. Mais j'espérais, j'espère encore, que cela soit possible. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Nous nous verrons un peu plus tard, pour l'heure je veux aller m'assurer que cet incident n'a pas troublé Malachi.

Une fois le dragon sorti et la porte refermée, Vincent s'étendit sur le dos, troublé par cet échange et honteux d'avoir fait souffrir Sephiroth.

Il mesurait à présent l'étendue de son erreur, comprenait que l'argenté ait préféré partir. Jamais il n'aurait du poser pareille question ! Il n'en avait aucun droit.

Il replia son bras droit sur ses yeux, en un geste instinctif.

Une fois encore, il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour s'adresser à une personne qui lui était chère. Lucrecia s'était indignée de ce qu'il disait, elle lui avait répondu avec virulence, Sephiroth lui avait gardé le silence, mais son retrait parlait pour lui. Pardonnerait il ces mots injustes ?

Un sourire amer plissa les lèvres de Vincent.

Sephiroth aurait raison de ne pas lui pardonner après tout... douter de lui de la sorte alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter...

Non loin de là Tifa entrait à la suite de Ninth et de Sephiroth dans une autre chambre où le mystérieux personnage déposa celui qu'il portait sur un lit avant de se tourner vers Tifa.

\- Vous voila rassurée j'espère. Il est en sécurité ici, personne ne songerait à lui faire de mal, pas alors qu'Hiyu est son ancêtre.

Tifa le considéra avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Je ne connais pas celui dont vous parlez. Avoua t'elle. J'ignorais que Sephiroth avait encore de la famille en dehors du trio resté à Midgar.

\- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises dans ce cas, il reste bien des détails à découvrir, pour vous et pour vos amis, y compris celui qui a causé le malaise de Sephiroth.

\- Des détails qui vous sont connus ? Questionna Tifa.

\- J'admets en connaître certains, même si je n'ai pas la prétention de tout savoir. Admit Ninth en prenant une couverture et en allant la déposer sur l'homme inconscient. Je ne crois pas cependant être en droit de vous en révéler la teneur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas pour la plupart.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de dévoiler des faits concernant d'autres personnes. Se récria Tifa. Je ne suis pas si indiscrète.

Ninth laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Voila qui est plaisant à entendre. Mais puisque vous n'allez pas me questionner, de quoi pourrions nous parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Tifa. Il n'est pas évident de trouver un sujet de conversation lorsqu'on est en compagnie de quelqu'un dont l'on ne sait rien, pas même à quoi il peut bien ressembler.

\- Voila qui a le mérite d'être clair. Commenta Ninth. Mais même si je vous vois clairement, je n'en sais pas plus à votre sujet que vous en ce qui me concerne et je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez voir à quoi je ressemble. Je n'ai pas grand chose à voir avec la race humaine.

L'affirmation ne troubla pas Tifa.

\- Nanaki non plus n'a pas forme humaine, il n'en reste pas moins un ami en qui je place ma confiance, dont l'aspect ne m'a jamais répugné. Dit elle avec assurance. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser une chance de vous prouver que votre apparence n'est en rien un soucis pour moi ?

\- J'accepte volontiers, ces vêtements me pèsent. Mais si ce que je suis est par trop affreux pour vous, sortez, je ne supporte pas les cris.

\- Je vous donne ma parole que je ne vais pas crier.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Soupira Ninth en commençant à défaire les pièces de sa tenue qui le cachaient aux regards.

Tifa retint malgré tout son souffle, après les avertissements de l'individu elle ne pouvait que craindre de voir apparaître un monstre.

La capuche dévoila un mufle de fauve, une paire de cornes noires se recourbant vers l'arrière et une épaisse crinière blanche sur un pelage gris foncé moucheté de noir.

La créature qui s'offrait à présent à ses regards lui était presque familière, même s'il y avait des différences, elle ressemblait à la bête galienne que devenait Vincent lors d'une de ses transformations.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Il était impressionnant, mais il n'avait rien d'horrible, ni même d'effrayant au final.

\- Vous ressemblez à ce que devient Vincent parfois. Fit elle remarquer.

Ninth hocha la tête.

\- À la différence que votre ami lui a la possibilité de prendre forme humaine, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, je suis né tel que vous me voyez, sans aucune possibilité de changer.

Tifa rougit avec embarras, comprenant qu'elle avait eu des propos maladroits.

\- Je suis désolée... souffla t'elle avec remords.

\- Ne le soyez pas, la réconforta aussitôt Ninth, vous ne pensiez pas à mal. J'ai entendu bien pire au long de ma vie. Il est reposant d'être en compagnie d'une personne telle que vous.

Il rangea sa cape sur un meuble, la disposant avec soin avant de faire face à nouveau à la jeune femme brune.

\- Par contre, je vais conserver mes gants, mes griffes sont empoisonnées, la prudence est donc de mise.

Tifa fut surprise par l'information. Même si Vincent avait lui aussi de redoutables griffes, elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elles soient recouvertes de poison.

Ninth vit parfaitement sa surprise mais préféra ne pas relever, il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette différence.

Il se contenta de lui désigner l'un des fauteuils.

\- Asseyez vous, je vous en prie, je vais faire chauffer de l'eau, à cette heure de la journée rien de plus agréable qu'un bon thé, surtout en compagnie d'une personne amicale. J'espère que vous aimez le thé... je crains fort de n'avoir rien d'autre à proposer.

\- Le thé m'ira très bien.

Tout en répondant Tifa prit place sur le siège qu'on lui avait désigné et regarda son curieux hôte s'affairer.

Si on lui avait dit la veille qu'elle allait se retrouver dans une base secrète en compagnie de Sephiroth inconscient et d'une bête galienne en train de préparer le thé, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. C'était tout de même assez déstabilisant.

Malgré sa haute taille et sa carrure, les gants épais recouvrant ses mains, cachant ses redoutables griffes, Ninth faisait preuve d'une habilité remarquable, il maniait théière et tasses avec délicatesse. En bonne patronne de bar Tifa avait vu défiler pas mal de monde dans son établissement, elle avait même laissé leur chance à plusieurs personnes, mais aucune n'avait l'adresse de Ninth.

\- Vous feriez un très bon employé pour mon bar. Dit elle.

Ninth laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Si vous avez trop de clients, certainement. Répondit il.

Il apporta ce qu'il avait préparé et disposa le tout sur la table voisine du siège où était Tifa. Lui préférait s'asseoir à terre. Outre le fait qu'un siège conçu pour un être humain n'était guère adapté à sa morphologie, il en avait brisé trop pour avoir envie de retenter l'aventure.

 _À suivre_


	46. Chapter 46

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 46**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque Sephiroth revint à lui, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans un lieu familier. Un lieu dont la vue l'emplit d'un peu d'angoisse.

Il n'avait pas vraiment gardé un bon souvenir de son précédent passage en ces lieux. Même si l'endroit était paisible et superbe, il éveillait en lui des souvenirs pénibles. Tout comme l'homme qui se tenait à son chevet.

Se redressant avec effort il fixa Enoch avec méfiance.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il. Il n'y a plus personne à sauver ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que si, il y a bien une personne à sauver ici. Répondit Enoch avec calme.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Peut être vous.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Maugréa t'il.

\- En êtes vous bien certain ?

Sephiroth se contenta de le fixer en silence, le visage sombre. Il se sentait vraiment mal et faible et cela n'était pas bon signe de son propre avis.

\- Enfin, de toute manière il est hélas trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ne vous en faites pas, je crois que tout se réglera assez vite et vous n'aurez pas grand chose à faire. En vérité votre salut dépend surtout de ce que décidera l'autre invité des lieux. Commenta Enoch en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sephiroth réprima l'envie de lui dire de rester et de lui expliquer qui pouvait bien être l'invité en question. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment le concernant.

Enoch se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre chambre occupée. Comme il le pensait celui qui s'y trouvait était debout et faisait les cent pas, le regard étincelant de fureur.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir l'individu se tourna vers elle et fixa Enoch avec méfiance.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Mon nom est Enoch et je ne vous veux rien de mal monsieur Equal, si vous êtes là c'est pour guérir de ce mal qui vous ronge depuis vos quinze ans.

Darrel Equal secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Le mal qui me ronge depuis mes quinze ans ? Quelle est cette fable ? Je ne suis pas malade !

\- Je ne parlais pas d'une maladie physique, la haine qui vous dévore est un mal tout aussi redoutable que la pire des gangrènes.

Darrel se raidit, ce que disait son ravisseur ne lui plaisait pas du tout, loin de là. Il se recula nerveusement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma haine pour la SHINRA vous concerne. Cracha t'il. Ils ont ruiné ma vie !

\- Je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait, mais ils ont payé cher leurs actions, ne croyez vous pas ? La SHINRA n'existe plus...

\- Pour moi si, tant qu'il y aura des membres de cette famille et des monstres créés par elle. Cracha Darrel.

\- Des monstres comme l'homme qui symbolise à vos yeux tout ce que la SHINRA a fait de pire je présume. Ajouta Enoch sans faire preuve du moindre agacement.

\- Sephiroth n'est pas un homme ! Protesta Darrel. On voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, vous ne diriez pas qu'il en est un si vous aviez eu à faire à lui.

\- Vous vous trompez monsieur Equal, il se trouve que je connais Sephiroth au contraire, nos routes se sont croisées à plusieurs reprises, il est ici d'ailleurs. Il se repose dans une autre chambre.

Darrel sursauta et blêmit.

L'idée même d'être sous le même toit que celui dont il était question lui était insupportable.

\- Laissez moi sortir d'ici ! Je refuse de rester s'il s'y trouve aussi !

\- Vous allez sortir monsieur Equal, vous avez raison, il est plus que temps pour moi de vous laisser affronter ce qui va suivre. J'espère que votre promenade saura vous apporter la paix.

\- Ma promenade ? Mais... commença Darrel avant de s'interrompre, ébahi de constater qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans une chambre mais dans une allée au sol sablonneux encadrée de hautes haies touffues.

Plus furieux et indigné encore d'avoir été envoyé ainsi dans un autre lieu il se mit à hurler, ordonnant à son ravisseur de le sortir de cet endroit et de le laisser retourner chez lui.

Seul le silence répondit à ses cris. Il était visiblement seul, mais où était il exactement ?

Décidé à ne pas rester il se mit à arpenter l'allée, découvrant avec dépit qu'une fois l'extrémité atteinte une autre allée identique s'offrait à ses regards. Au bout de quelques minutes, ayant parcouru trois autres voies semblables, il commença à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de labyrinthe et un frisson vraiment désagréable l'agita.

\- Tout cela est ridicule ! Hurla t'il encore, bien que conscient de la vanité de la chose. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir de la sorte ! Je veux partir d'ici !

\- C'est ce que veulent tous ceux qui entrent dans cet endroit. Déclara une voix de femme, froide et sans émotion, venant de derrière lui.

Se retournant vivement Darrel découvrit une femme vêtue de noir, dont la chevelure blanche, coiffée en chignon laissait échapper quelques mèches folles.

\- Vous êtes la complice de cet homme ? Questionna t'il. Laissez moi...

\- Je ne suis la complice de personne, je ne suis là que parce que ces lieux me conviennent. Répondit la femme en lui coupant la parole. Je veille sur ce qui s'y trouve.

\- Alors, vous devez bien connaître le parcours. Vous pouvez sans doute m'aider. Déclara Darrel d'un ton plus calme.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité en présence de cette femme, il y avait en elle quelque chose de glaçant, pas déplaisant, véritablement glaçant, une sensation de froid émanait d'elle.

Malgré lui, il se sentit frissonner.

\- Vous aider ? Répéta la femme. Voila qui est audacieux de votre part, oser penser que je puisse être d'une quelconque aide. Aider n'est pas ma vocation, si vous voulez sortir d'ici il va vous falloir trouver votre chemin seul jeune homme.

Darrel la considéra plus attentivement, dans un premier temps il avait cru qu'elle était âgée, du fait de sa tenue et de sa coiffure, de la blancheur de ses cheveux, mais son visage lisse lui avait ensuite fait réaliser son erreur, cependant, sa façon de parler tendait à le faire douter.

Il fit un pas en arrière, décidé à s'éloigner au plus vite de cette femme étrange dont il n'avait rien à espérer.

Alors qu'il reculait lentement, sans la quitter du regard, il la vit esquisser un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas plus me fuir que vous pouvez échapper à vous même, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous poursuivre, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous reviendrez tôt ou tard auprès de moi.

Darrel attendit d'être à une distance suffisante pour tourner les talons et gagner une autre allée.

Il s'arrêta alors pour reprendre son souffle, se penchant vers l'avant par habitude et lorsqu'il se redressa découvrit qu'un jeune homme en tenue de milicien se trouvait devant lui. Le regard de Darrel s'écarquilla de surprise. Il reconnaissait celui qui lui faisait face. Malgré le nombre d'années écoulées, il n'oublierait jamais son visage.

\- Idan Norm... non... ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes mort, comme tous ceux de l'unité 28... j'ai vu vos corps... balbutia t'il avec effroi.

\- C'est exact, je suis mort, comme mes camarades, mais on m'a demandé de venir vous servir de guide au sein du labyrinthe. Nous avançons ? La route sera longue.

Darrel sentit la terreur l'envahir.

Idan Norm était celui de l'unité 28 à qui il devait le plus. Si la dizaine de miliciens qui composaient l'unité avaient tous reçu l'ordre de veiller à sa sécurité, celui qui était là avait été le dernier à le protéger, celui qui avait réussi à le dissimuler, alors même qu'il était déjà gravement blessé.

Alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas fuir une lueur commença à briller entre eux, Darrel la fixa avec méfiance, prêt à s'en éloigner.

Une image se forma à la surface de la sphère qui avait surgi de la lueur, lui montrant Sephiroth en compagnie des deux autres premières classes.

Le visage de l'argenté était sombre, son regard brillait de rage et d'indignation.

\- Il n'est pas question que j'accepte ! Affirma t'il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. Je refuse d'abandonner l'unité 28 et le journaliste qu'elle protège.

\- Ce sont pourtant les ordres. Commenta le première classe roux.

\- Des ordres inacceptables, comme ceux qui ont envoyé ces hommes encore peu expérimentés sur une zone aussi dangereuse. Je vais les rejoindre, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, il y a peut être encore un espoir de les sauver.

\- Tu n'as pas compris que ce petit journaliste en herbe dérange ? Ironisa Genesis. Pour quelle autre raison aurait il été expédié dans cette zone si ce n'est pour le faire disparaître...

Sephiroth prit son arme et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Darrel vit la sphère disparaître avec un mélange de soulagement et de consternation, un peu de révolte le tenait également.

Ce qu'il venait de voir ne correspondait pas à ses souvenirs, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait vraiment pu dire le général, ni ce qu'il avait pensé lorsque l'unité 28 avait été envoyée à la mort.

Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, on l'avait bel et bien fait couvrir les combats pour se débarrasser de lui. Le général l'avait cependant ramené en vie... pour quelle raison ? Avait il vraiment agi en dépit de la volonté des dirigeants de la SHINRA ?

Non... cela n'était pas possible, Sephiroth était un parfait chien de la SHINRA à cette époque, il n'aurait jamais enfreint les règles, ce qu'il venait de voir n'était que mensonge.

Il regarda Idan, frémissant d'indignation.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? On essaie de me le faire voir comme quelqu'un de bien ? Après ce qu'il a fait.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas vraiment le général. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Affirma Idan.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez pas vu comment il m'a traité lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé en vie. Riposta Darrel avec rage.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir, si nous regardions ? Proposa Idan en désignant une nouvelle sphère qui était en train de se former.

Darrel n'osa pas refuser, il se sentait coupable d'être encore en vie, alors que le milicien était mort à cause de lui.

Il se tourna vers la sphère, se préparant à découvrir de nouveaux mensonges.

Il vit Sephiroth arriver sur les lieux où étaient tombés les membres de l'unité 28 et s'agenouiller auprès de chacun d'entre eux, son regard vert devenant de plus en plus brillant de fureur. Sa colère était palpable, Darrel frissonna, déjà à l'époque il en avait eu une conscience aiguë. Déjà bouleversé par le massacre, épuisé nerveusement et physiquement Darrel n'avait pas bougé de la cachette où l'avait placé Idan, bien au contraire, il s'était fait le plus petit possible et avait retenu son souffle. Cet acte avait pourtant été vain, Sephiroth avait très vite découvert où il était et l'en avait tiré sans ménagement.

Darrel avait tenté de lui échapper et Sephiroth l'avait relâché, si brutalement qu'il était tombé à terre, pratiquement sur l'un des cadavres, dont il s'était écarté en rampant.

Sephiroth l'avait obligé à se relever et à contempler chacun des membres de l'unité, gisants tout autour d'eux. Darrel avait fermé les yeux, mais Sephiroth l'avait secoué pour l'obliger à les rouvrir.

\- Regardez les bien ! S'ils sont morts c'est parce que vous avez osé critiquer la SHINRA. Parce que vous avez écrit des articles contre ceux qui la dirigent et remis leurs méthodes en cause. La vie ne compte pas pour eux, aujourd'hui vous avez survécu, mais recommencez et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Maintenant, bougez vous, je vous ramène au campement, une fois que nous y serons, je vous donne la nuit pour vous reposer et foutre le camps. Allez où vous voulez, mais arrangez vous pour ne plus jamais croiser ma route. Avait grondé le général en fureur.

Darrel réprima un frisson et s'écarta de la sphère, ressentant à nouveau la terreur et l'amertume qui avait été sienne alors devant l'accusation de Sephiroth, devant ses mots impitoyables.

\- Vous trouvez toujours qu'il est quelqu'un de bien ? Demanda t'il à Idan. Je n'avais que quinze ans ! Je n'étais pas conscient de ce que pouvait entraîner mes articles et je n'ai rien écrit que je ne pensais pas, jamais ! La SHINRA n'était pas sans reproches. Ce qu'ils ont fait ce jour là, nous envoyer à la mort vous et moi le prouve ! Mais c'est sur moi qu'il a rejeté la faute !

\- Vous croyez ? Questionna Idan en lui désignant à nouveau la sphère.

Malgré lui Darrel regarda.

Sephiroth le traînait derrière lui, le houspillant chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de ralentir ou trébuchait.

\- Continuez ! Vous êtes en vie ! Vous n'avez pas même une égratignure ! Réjouissez vous de ressentir de la fatigue, ceux de l'unité 28 ne ressentent plus rien eux !

Une fois au camps Sephiroth le projeta dans une tente vide puis s'éloigna à grands pas sans même un regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

Darrel s'était recroquevillé sur le lit de camps où il avait fini et avait cédé aux larmes.

Sephiroth lui avait gagné la sienne, où se trouvaient déjà ses deux amis. Angeal avait refermé la porte de toile et l'avait pris entre ses bras.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire Sephiroth. Tu as au moins sauvé ce garçon.

\- Non... je n'ai pas sauvé quelqu'un, j'ai perdu dix hommes et ramené un gosse traumatisé. Je lui ai fait peur et mal, j'espère que cela suffira pour le faire fuir et se tenir tranquille. Répondit Sephiroth.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Angeal il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il ferma les yeux, le visage exprimant une profonde souffrance.

\- Des gosses... ceux de l'unité 28 étaient à peine plus âgés que le journaliste. Voila où nous en sommes... nous sacrifions des gamins. Murmura t'il.

\- Ils connaissaient les risques. Affirma Genesis avec agacement. Tout comme Angeal, Zack et moi lorsque nous nous sommes engagés. Toi, tu n'as pas eu ce choix, mais tous ceux qui sont dans la milice et dans le corps du SOLDAT y sont volontairement. Quand à ce foutu journaliste, il devrait s'estimer heureux que tu aies pris la peine d'aller le ramener, même si tu l'avais fait en le tenant par les couilles, au moins il est en vie.

Angeal lui lança un regard réprobateur qui ne le toucha pas. Il continua à faire ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque Sephiroth était entré.

Angeal soupira et força l'argenté à se relever.

\- Viens te laver, je vais t'aider...

Il entendit Sephiroth soupirer et sentit une humidité suspecte sur l'arrière de l'habit de son ami.

\- Tu es blessé !

\- Juste une égratignure. Affirma Sephiroth. Il restait des ennemis, j'ai du faire le ménage pour parvenir jusqu'à eux.

Darrel vit la sphère s'évaporer avec regret, même s'il peinait à croire en ce qu'il venait de voir, il savait qu'il venait d'assister à un spectacle qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Il était désorienté, perdu. Ce qu'il venait de voir était troublant, dérangeant, ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Si cela était vrai, alors, il avait fait fausse route, il s'était trompé sur Sephiroth à l'époque... pourtant, par la suite, le général s'était révélé bien pire qu'il ne le croyait, il avait failli mener le monde à sa perte, avait massacré la population entière d'un village. Cela ne cadrait pas avec le jeune homme qui semblait touché de la mort d'une dizaine de miliciens.

\- Vous commencez à comprendre ? Questionna Idan.

\- Je commence à comprendre oui, mais cela ne change rien à ce qu'il est devenu ensuite. Répondit Darrel. Il n'est pas innocent, aucun de ceux travaillant pour la SHINRA ne peut prétendre l'être.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, des actes épouvantables ont eu lieu, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'en suis mort, tout comme ceux de mon unité après tout. On voulait vous faire taire définitivement et nous sacrifier au passage n'était pas un problème.

\- Je trouve que vous le prenez bien. Grimaça Darrel. Moi, à votre place, je serai empli de haine, je voudrai me venger.

Idan soupira.

\- Nous avons traversé une période où nous étions en colère, je ne le nie pas, certains auraient voulu se venger, mais cela ne nous était plus possible. Nous étions morts, impuissants, notre seule consolation était que vous, vous soyez toujours en vie, pour vous souvenir que nous avions existé, de ce qu'avait été notre fin et pourquoi elle s'était produite de la sorte. Nous sommes tristes de ce qui s'est produit ensuite, nous avons vu le désespoir et la déchéance d'hommes que nous admirions, sans rien pouvoir faire. Nous avons assisté à leur chute, mais aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons l'espoir, ils sont en train de se relever, ils ont failli, détruit, mais ils se repentent de leurs actes et sont prêts à réparer, ils sont à l'aube d'une existence différente, c'est la seule chose qui importe au final.

Idan fixa Darrel droit dans les yeux.

\- Pour vous aussi ce serait le moment idéal pour débuter une nouvelle vie. Le général est venu à votre aide à l'époque, même si vous n'aviez pas réalisé à quel point. Maintenant, vous savez la vérité, même s'il est sans doute difficile pour vous de l'admettre. Vous avez le choix de continuer à vous accrocher à vos certitudes et à votre haine, ou au contraire, de tendre la main à votre tour.

\- Tendre la main à Sephiroth ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Darrel grimaça.

\- C'est beaucoup me demander tout de même.

\- Je ne vous demande rien, lui non plus ne demande rien. Même s'il a besoin d'aide, il n'en fera pas la demande, il se peut même qu'il n'en veuille pas. Mais il est venu ce jour là, malgré les ordres, malgré les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir pour lui. Il est venu, il a souffert, il a été blessé, mais il n'a jamais regretté son choix. Il n'a pas un caractère facile, je le reconnais, il peut être dur, mais il a toujours été juste. Il pouvait se montrer dur, désagréable et froid, il pouvait rebuter, mais jamais il n'aurait sacrifié quelqu'un. Vous avez droit de ne pas l'aimer, pas celui de le confondre avec la SHINRA.

 _À suivre_


	47. Chapter 47

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 47**

 _An 2012_

Darrel baissa les yeux, évitant le regard d'Idan. Le jeune milicien ne savait pas toute la vérité, après avoir été laissé par Sephiroth il avait sombré dans le sommeil, mais son repos avait été interrompu en pleine nuit par une main le secouant avec vigueur.

Rouvrant les yeux il avait découvert le première classe brun debout près de son lit. Son visage exprimait une certaine tension. Darrel le considéra avec perplexité.

\- Levez vous vite, nous devons partir. Déclara le première classe. Je vais vous accompagner un bout de chemin, une fois en dehors de la zone à risques il vous faudra vous débrouiller. Retirez vos habits et passez ceux de l'ancien occupant de cette tente. Il était de l'unité 28, vous voyagerez sous son identité.

Darrel avait senti qu'il était préférable de ne pas discuter et de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Il se déshabilla donc le plus rapidement possible et commença à se couvrir de ceux du milicien décédé. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de passer sa veste qu'il vit le nom qui s'y trouvait inscrit. Il frissonna en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de celui à qui il devait d'être encore en vie.

Angeal l'avait pressé de finir de passer les habits et l'avait mené aussi loin que cela lui était possible avant de le laisser.

Avant de partir il lui avait remis un peu d'argent et lui avait conseillé de conserver l'identité du milicien un certain temps.

Malgré le déplaisir que cela lui causait Darrel avait suivi ce conseil et gardé le nom d'Idan, même s'il l'avait légèrement modifié, devenant Dan North.

Il avait survécu comme il l'avait pu, sans jamais avoir le soulagement de pouvoir reprendre sa véritable identité, sans pouvoir reprendre son métier d'origine également.

Il s'était contenté de servir de source anonyme à d'autres journalistes, leur faisant parvenir ce qu'il dénichait contre la SHINRA. Il avait très vite constaté que la plupart du temps ceux à qui il écrivait ne se servaient pas de ses informations. Une fois encore la SHINRA démontrait sa toute puissance et muselait la presse.

Il avait continué à surveiller, mais en gardant pour lui ses découvertes, qu'il consignait soigneusement et conservait en lieu sur.

Tout cela lui avait donné une raison de vivre, lui permettant de tenir bon, malgré le fait que sa vie ait été brisée.

Il réprima péniblement une soudaine envie de fuir.

Il n'y avait aucune issue, il était pris au piège, dans l'obligation de faire un choix.

Aider Sephiroth... en était il vraiment capable ?

\- Vous ne saurez que si vous essayez. Dit doucement Idan.

Darrel releva la tête et le fixa avec surprise. Idan sourit de sa surprise.

\- Vos pensées étaient faciles à suivre. Précisa t'il.

Darrel rougit et secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire... avoua t'il. Il me fait peur.

\- Allez le voir au moins, vous vous rendrez peut être compte qu'il n'est pas si terrible.

Darrel désigna le labyrinthe d'un geste large, empreint d'ironie.

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt de sortir d'ici. Vous l'avez dit vous même, nous avons du chemin à faire...

Idan sourit paisiblement.

\- En effet, et nous l'avons fait. Regardez derrière vous.

Darrel se retourna lentement et découvrit la femme aux cheveux blancs qui les regardaient avec indifférence. Elle se tenait entre eux et le manoir, mais s'écarta sans hâte, avant de s'effacer sans dire un seul mot.

\- Je ne comprends pas... balbutia Darrel. Nous n'avons pas fait un seul pas...

\- Il y a des chemins qui se font sans bouger. Expliqua Idan. Dans ce lieu du moins. Félicitations, vous avez gagné le droit de retourner au manoir. Profitez de votre séjour et si vous y pensez, passez mon bonjour au général.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? S'étonna Darrel.

Idan soupira avec un peu de tristesse.

\- Je ne peux quitter le labyrinthe, je n'ai été autorisé qu'à vous y servir de guide.

Darrel se figea, surpris et choqué par cette réponse.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- C'est une des conséquences d'être mort... on ne fait plus ce qu'on veut. Je dois obéir à la Déesse.

\- Et elle vous ordonne de rester dans cet endroit ?

\- Non, elle n'a pas besoin de le faire, il n'y a pas d'existence pour moi en dehors du labyrinthe et de la rivière de la vie.

\- C'est...

\- Injuste ? Je ne trouve pas, au moins j'existe toujours. Allez y à présent, avant que Genea ne revienne, elle n'aime pas que les gens traînent. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de patient.

\- Qui est elle exactement ?

\- Ce que je suis ne vous regarde pas. Affirma la voix glaciale de Genea. Partez immédiatement, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Vous avez bien assez encombré notre espace. Les humains sont vraiment des plaies, toujours à traîner, à discuter et à avoir des exigences et des plaintes.

oOo

Dans la chambre Tifa tourna la tête pour observer Sephiroth toujours inconscient.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse encore ? Questionna Ninth qui n'avait pas manqué ce mouvement.

Reportant son attention sur lui Tifa répondit avec franchise.

\- Je l'avoue, qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé m'inquiète, je ne crois pas que ce soit normal. Ne devrions nous pas faire venir Shalua ?

Ninth reposa la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses doigts gantés, dont les extrémités se prolongeaient par des protections en métal recouvrant ses redoutables griffes.

Une fois de plus Tifa fut frappée par la dextérité dont il savait faire preuve. Lorsqu'il avait posé sur la table des tasses et une théière en porcelaine, elle s'était étonnée du choix d'objets aussi fragiles par une créature de cette taille et de ce genre. Cependant, ses différences anatomiques n'étaient visiblement en rien un frein pour le surprenant personnage, Ninth manipulait ces objets, pourtant minuscules entre ses mains, avec une délicatesse des plus remarquables.

\- Pas pour l'instant. Répondit paisiblement Ninth en se versant à nouveau du thé après lui en avoir proposé. Il n'est pas temps pour lui de se réveiller. Laissons le à son sommeil.

De plus en plus surprise Tifa le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Ninth plissa les paupières, ce qui était chez lui l'équivalent d'un sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est surveillé de très près. Là où son esprit se trouve, d'autres sont aussi. Ils ne le laisseront pas se perdre, si cela devient nécessaire ils me préviendront.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Tifa.

\- Disons que son esprit navigue en un lieu proche de la rivière de la vie. Commenta Ninth. Je crois que ce genre de chose vous est déjà connu.

Tifa hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà personnellement expérimenté le voyage au sein de la rivière de la vie, mais elle était tout de même un peu perplexe.

\- Seulement son esprit ? D'ordinaire on plonge tout entier dans la rivière.

\- On peut effectivement y plonger physiquement, mais elle existe également sur le plan psychique, c'est même là qu'elle est le plus active. Un corps n'est alors d'aucune utilité, pourquoi s'encombrer d'un bagage inutile ?

Tifa hocha à nouveau la tête, ce que disait Ninth était logique. Elle ne trouvait pas cela des plus rassurants cependant.

\- Et s'il n'en revient pas ?

\- Il en reviendra, ne craignez rien, il a la meilleure des raisons pour cela.

\- Laquelle ?

Ninth plissa à nouveau les yeux et but une gorgée de thé sans répondre à la question.

\- Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Dit il cependant au bout d'un moment, devant le regard interrogateur de Tifa.

Tifa ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rougir en pensant aux implications de ce que voulait lui faire admettre Ninth.

\- Vincent... murmura t'elle.

Ninth hocha la tête et reposa sa tasse sur la table.

\- Oui... approuva t'il avec une étrange note d'émotion. Vincent...

Tifa ne manqua pas de l'entendre et de s'en étonner. Pourquoi donc Ninth semblait il ému ? Il ne connaissait pas Vincent, ou alors l'immortel avait plus de secrets qu'elle le pensait.

\- Vous connaissez Vincent ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir de faire sa connaissance. Soupira Ninth avec regret.

\- Pourtant, vous semblez être ému en parlant de lui. Est-ce parce qu'il peut prendre une apparence similaire à la votre ?

\- Pas seulement, mais ne posez pas plus de question à ce sujet, je ne peux rien vous dire avant de l'avoir rencontré.

Tifa se le tint pour dit et reporta son attention sur Sephiroth.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux... avoua t'elle.

\- Pourquoi donc ? S'enquit Ninth.

Tifa resta un instant silencieuse, hésitant à répondre. Elle avait conscience d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'elle aurait du taire, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Comme Ninth attendait avec patience, elle se décida finalement à le faire.

\- Et bien, ils ont été ennemis... se risqua t'elle à dire.

Ninth remua les mâchoires, mais garda le silence, attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

\- C'est la vérité, insista Tifa, ils se sont combattus, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut oublier.

\- Faut il déduire de vos propos qu'une fois qu'on s'est affronté il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible ? Qu'on se doit de voir l'autre comme un ennemi à jamais ? Je trouve cela très triste que vous sembliez le penser. Oui, vraiment très triste... mais si c'est là votre état d'esprit, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter cette pièce, je ne voudrai pas vous imposer plus longtemps la présence d'ennemis tels que Sephiroth ou moi.

Tifa le considéra avec surprise, étonnée par ce revirement. Ninth se leva, sans laisser paraître la moindre agressivité, mais sa très haute taille était suffisante à inspirer de la crainte.

Tifa se leva à son tour, décidée à ce que l'agréable moment qu'ils venaient de partager ne se termine pas de la sorte.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voyais en vous un ennemi Ninth. Protesta t'elle.

\- Pas ouvertement. Admit Ninth. Mais vos propos rendent la chose implicite. Même si je ne me suis pas battu contre vous en personne, je n'en suis pas moins un ancien de Deepground. Un camps contre qui vous avez lutté. Je suis donc par conséquent un ennemi.

Tifa s'empourpra en réalisant qu'il avait raison, par ses propos elle avait bel et bien laissé entendre la chose.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention... murmura t'elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas, tout comme je suis tout prêt à croire que vous seriez prête à passer outre le fait que j'ai pu faire partie de Deepground, mais je ne peux pas oublier que vos efforts ne vont pas jusqu'à accepter que Vincent et Sephiroth puissent avoir le droit de s'aimer.

\- Ce n'est pas que je leur refuse ce droit ! Protesta Tifa. C'est seulement que je trouve surprenant qu'ils aient pu se rapprocher, surtout considérant le passé de Vincent. Vu le mal que lui ont fait les parents de Sephiroth...

\- Les parents de Sephiroth, pas Sephiroth lui même. Pourquoi Vincent lui tiendrait rigueur d'événements survenus avant même sa naissance ? Cela n'aurait pas de sens et même si je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, je ne peux croire qu'il soit homme à agir ainsi, ce que confirme son attachement présent.

Il soupira et passa une main sur l'une de ses cornes, un geste machinal dont il n'avait pas conscience.

\- Je crois que vous auriez intérêt à réfléchir sur le sujet. J'étais soulagé que vous demandiez à venir, mais je réalise que c'était une erreur d'accepter. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Vincent, je ne les connais que par ce que d'autres m'en ont dit, mais... je crois qu'ils sont devenus proches parce qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien m'excuser, je voudrai rester seul avec Sephiroth. Le mieux serait que vous retourniez avec vos autres amis. Ne craignez rien, nul ne vous fera de mal.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit Tifa avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle referma la porte et s'éloigna rapidement, consciente qu'elle venait de gâcher le moment. Elle était perturbée par ce que lui avait dit Ninth.

L'idée que Vincent et Sephiroth puissent avoir beaucoup en commun était difficile à accepter, et pourtant... peut être était-ce vrai.

Ninth se tourna vers le mur contre lequel était le lit, regardant une partie dégagée.

\- Je présume que tu as entendu... dit il avec calme. Qu'en penses tu ?

Une porte dérobée coulissa sans bruit, dévoilant une silhouette en robe longue qui était visiblement de la même race que Ninth. L'arrivante, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, avait un pelage immaculé et des yeux gris, ses cornes beaucoup plus fines et courtes que celles de Ninth étaient à peine visibles entre les tresses qui ornaient son crâne.

Elle rejoignit Ninth et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je crois que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, même si ce n'était sans doute pas facile à entendre pour elle.

Ninth posa une main sur celle de sa compagne. Soulagé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est vraiment pas temps de dévoiler l'existence de notre race. Continua la femelle.

Ninth approuva en silence. Même si la dissimulation lui pesait, il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse mettre les derniers représentants de leur espèce en danger.

\- Une chance que je sois le seul à avoir survécu... dit il au bout d'un moment.

La femelle blanche secoua la tête avec tristesse, puis elle le contourna et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur les joues de Ninth elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne dis pas cela... il est triste au contraire que tu sois le seul. Tous les enfants sont précieux, même ceux qui comme toi n'étaient pas censés naître.

\- Honorata... murmura Ninth. Je me sens seul... quand serai-je autorisé à rentrer ? Tu m'as tant parlé de la terre d'en bas... j'aimerai m'y rendre, découvrir les lieux où vivaient mes parents, où j'ai été conçu.

La femelle blanche caressa les joues qu'elle touchait, attristée par le chagrin qu'elle lisait dans son regard.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il pouvait venir avec elle sans tarder, mais elle n'en avait pas encore le droit. Elle même prenait des risques à chaque fois qu'elle montait vers la surface. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle n'avait pas un jour ressenti le besoin de le faire. Elle avait suivi l'instinct qui la poussait par des voies oubliées des siens, dont personne en bas ne voulait se souvenir. Elle avait fini par atteindre l'extérieur, alors que la nuit étendait son manteau sur Gaïa et avait contemplé avec fascination la voute étoilée. Elle était toute à sa contemplation, oubliant ce qui l'avait attirée. Le ciel, dont parlaient quelques anciens était encore plus grand et magnifique qu'elle se l'imaginait. Un bruit à sa droite l'avait tiré de son émerveillement, tournant la tête elle avait découvert un mâle de sa race, mais différent de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, au pelage plus sombre. Elle avait su tout de suite que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin.

Cette fois là, troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait fuit, regagnant son monde, mais elle était revenue et peu à peu avait noué des liens avec ce représentant perdu de son espèce.

Pudique Ninth ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité sur ses origines, ce fut un humain qui le fit, un certain Bugenhagen, qui avait élevé Ninth, il lui expliqua comment la mère de ce dernier avait été découverte prise dans la glace et l'enfant qu'elle portait ramené à la vie. Il lui avait également appris que d'autres femelles en gestation avaient aussi été trouvées plus tard, mais aucun des autres bébés n'avait survécu.

Plus tard Bugenhagen était parti vivre en un autre lieu, mais Ninth était resté, afin de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle ne savait comment avouer à Ninth qu'elle ne venait qu'en cachette, que nul dans son entourage ne se doutait de ses escapades. Qu'elle prétextait vouloir rester seule quelques jours pour justifier ses absences prolongées. D'ailleurs, elle allait devoir redescendre dans peu de temps. Le laisser à nouveau, pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle regrettait de le faire, surtout considérant que depuis l'arrivée de nouveaux occupants de ce complexe il était en proie à un trouble surprenant, comme s'il ressentait un lien entre lui et l'un d'entre eux.

\- Le moment n'est pas encore venu Ninth. Dit elle avec un peu de honte. Je dois rentrer seule, mais bientôt...

Ninth n'insista pas, mais son regard qui se détournait indiquait qu'il était déçu par cette réponse.

Honorata se recula, sans le quitter des yeux, et regagna le tunnel dont elle était sortie. Ninth ne chercha pas à la retenir, respectant sa volonté.

Honorata suivit machinalement le chemin désormais familier qui la ramenait chez elle. La porte s'était refermée derrière elle, l'isolant à nouveau du monde extérieur.

Alors qu'elle était presque rendue, elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et se retourna vivement.

Un jeune mâle au pelage blanc et gris, aux yeux dorés qu'elle connaissait bien se tenait à quelques pas. Ils avaient le même âge et avaient grandi ensembles. Leurs parents respectifs souhaitaient les rapprocher, mais ils n'avaient jamais ressenti la moindre attirance l'un pour l'autre.

\- Azaan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les tunnels ? S'étonna Honorata.

Azaan la regarda sans rien dire puis passa près d'elle.

\- Tu devrais d'abord aller aux sources. Murmura t'il. Tu sens son odeur.

Honorata sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Elle le rattrapa et le força à s'arrêter.

\- Depuis quand sais tu ?

\- Depuis le premier jour. Je t'ai sauvé la mise cette fois ci, mais je ne serai pas toujours là. Sois plus prudente Nora. Tu deviens négligente. Ce mâle de la surface vaut il vraiment que tu prennes autant de risques ?

Honorata soupira.

\- Il est mon compagnon...

\- Non ! Il est celui vers qui l'instinct te pousse ! Mais nous ne sommes plus des animaux Nora ! Nous ne dépendons plus de l'instinct ! Tu peux l'oublier et te trouver quelqu'un d'ici.

Honorata lui montra les dents, furieuse de ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je ne vais pas le laisser seul ! Il est des nôtres !

\- Nora, il est peut être de notre espèce, mais il n'est pas des nôtres, il n'est pas fait pour vivre ici, pas plus que tu ne peux vivre à la surface. Tu le sais très bien, notre peuple vit depuis trop longtemps dans le monde d'en bas, nous ne pouvons pas endurer le soleil et les changements de climat.

\- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Tu n'as qu'à me dénoncer si cela te chante, je remonterai vivre à la surface, mais on ne me séparera pas de lui.

Hérissée d'indignation elle s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Azaan baissa la tête, le regard triste.

À suivre


	48. Chapter 48

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 48**

 _An 2012_

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit conseillé par Azaan Honorata avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Que son ami d'enfance soit au courant, surtout depuis aussi longtemps, n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour elle. Elle avait beau avoir 150 ans aux yeux de son peuple elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, soumise à la volonté de ses parents et des autres adultes. Ils seraient outrés de découvrir qu'elle montait à la surface, même si elle n'y allait que pour rencontrer un membre perdu de leur espèce. Ils seraient plus choqués encore d'apprendre qu'en dépit de son aspect adulte, Ninth n'avait que 110 ans, qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant selon leurs critères.  
Malgré sa sagesse et l'étendue de ses connaissances, malgré sa haute taille et sa force, s'il était approché par ceux du monde d'en bas, il serait considéré comme immature et traité comme tel.  
C'était l'une des raisons qui poussait Honorata à lui refuser de venir dans le monde d'en bas, il ne pourrait qu'être déçu et blessé par le comportement des adultes. Surtout, ayant grandi au milieu des humains, à l'espérance de vie bien moindre, il n'avait pas conscience d'être encore un enfant. Elle redoutait le moment où il en prendrait conscience.

Comment réagirait il ? Prendrait il le fait qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit comme une trahison ou comprendrait il ?

Elle se lava rapidement, prenant bien soin de n'oublier aucune part de son corps. Même s'il y avait peu de chances pour que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Azaan sente la moindre effluve de Ninth, son ami d'enfance avait un odorat hors du commun. En vérité, tous ses sens étaient exceptionnels, sans doute pour pallier à son handicap. Il était le seul de leur race à n'avoir ni cornes, ni griffes empoisonnées. Il était heureusement immunisé contre le poison comme tous ceux du monde d'en bas.

Lorsqu'il avait été établi avec certitude qu'il serait à jamais dépourvu de ces armes naturelles, même s'il avait des griffes, elles étaient très courtes et il n'avait pas les glandes à poison, il avait été mis à l'écart. Honorata et les siens, qui vivaient en face de la propriété de sa famille avaient été les seuls à ne pas tenir compte de ces différences.

Elle le connaissait depuis toujours et jusqu'à sa découverte de Ninth, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec lui.

Elle se figea, prenant brutalement conscience que depuis plusieurs années déjà elle ne consacrait que quelques rares soirées à Azaan et qu'il ne s'en était jamais plaint, alors qu'il devait se sentir terriblement seul.

Là où elle l'avait laissé Azaan frissonnait, les yeux clos.

Ce qu'il avait redouté depuis l'instant où il avait senti l'odeur d'un mâle inconnu sur Honorata venait de se produire, sa seule amie se détournait de lui.

Il se secoua brusquement, se lamenter ne servait à rien, il était temps pour lui de partir. Il savait depuis longtemps que cela arriverait. Qu'il devrait partir et trouver sa place en un autre lieu.

Il se tourna vers le tunnel d'où était sortie Honorata.  
Il n'avait pas le lien qui la guidait vers son mâle, mais il avait son odorat exceptionnel, suivre la trace olfactive qu'elle avait laissé ne serait qu'un jeu pour lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il s'engouffra dans l'étroit boyau.

Il progressa longuement, seulement guidé par son odorat et ses autres sens. Comme tous ceux de son peuple il avait aussi une vision adaptée à l'obscurité.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque la piste olfactive qu'il suivait se scinda en deux et décida finalement de suivre la plus ancienne, il ne tenait pas à rencontrer le mâle qui attirait Honorata.

Il déboucha à l'air libre en pleine campagne, découvrant le ciel et le soleil pour la première fois de son existence.

Tout d'abord ébloui par l'intense lumière à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, il cacha ses yeux derrière ses mains et recula à l'abri du tunnel.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus seul. Un fauve au pelage roux, à la crinière sombre se tenait devant lui, le fixant de son seul oeil encore indemne.

Azaan sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire animal dès le premier regard, l'œil du fauve brillait d'intelligence et il portait des ornements.

Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques instants.

\- Bugenhagen m'a parlé de ceux de votre race, dit finalement le fauve, il pensait qu'elle était pratiquement éteinte, ayant élevé le seul d'entre eux qu'il connaisse à avoir survécu.

\- Je ne connais pas cette personne, mais il avait tort. Celui qu'il a élevé n'était pas le seul survivant.

\- Vous êtes cependant différent de la description qu'il en faisait, vous n'avez pas de cornes et vos griffes sont dérisoires... remarqua le fauve.

Azaan ne put se retenir de tressaillir en entendant ces mots qui, bien que familiers, n'en étaient pas moins douloureux à recevoir.

\- Je suis anormal en effet. Murmura t'il. Je n'ai trouvé de place nulle part là d'où je viens.

Nanaki ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment d'être différent et de ne pas savoir que faire pour trouver sa place.

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? Je vous présenterai mes amis. Proposa t'il.

Azaan hésita, il ne voulait pas vexer le fauve, mais même si ce dernier était intelligent et doué de parole ils n'en étaient pas moins fort différents.

\- Je ne sais pas... murmura t'il.

\- Nanaki ? Tu es dans le coin ? Appela une voix féminine. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, il vaut mieux rentrer...

Avant que Nanaki et Azaan ait pu faire un seul mouvement celle qui venait de parler les rejoignit.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et à la tenue minimaliste qui dévoilait largement son corps.

Son air malicieux se fit attentif alors qu'elle contemplait Azaan. Ce dernier, gêné d'être ainsi observé recula et disparut dans le tunnel.  
Yuffie fit la moue et se tourna vers Nanaki.

\- Tu t'es fait un ami d'un de ceux d'ici ? Demanda t'elle. Il a l'air sacrément timide.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit des leurs. Répondit Nanaki. Je crois qu'il a fait une longue route depuis un lieu qui nous est inconnu. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il est anormal selon les critères de sa race et a préféré partir.

Yuffie laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Il serait à sa place parmi nous alors, nous sommes tous anormaux selon les critères. Commenta t'elle. J'espère qu'il va revenir, il a l'air mignon.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Décida Nanaki.

\- Je viens aussi !

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul, il comme tu l'as dit il est visiblement timide, mais si tu veux bien prévenir les autres que je vais essayer de le convaincre de nous rejoindre...

\- D'accord. Répondit gaiement Yuffie qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se risquer dans un tunnel obscur et humide à bien y réfléchir.

Elle retourna sans attendre vers l'appareil où attendaient Barret, Cid, Tifa, Shelke et les enfants.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé Nanaki ? S'étonna Tifa.

\- Bien sur que si ! Protesta Yuffie vexée. Il est avec un ami qu'il s'est fait, en train d'essayer de le convaincre de nous rejoindre.

\- Un ami d'ici ? Maugréa Barret qui n'était pas du tout ravi de l'information.

\- Non, d'après Nanaki il vient de loin, je n'ai pas bien compris, mais ce n'est pas un humain, il ressemble un peu à la bête galienne, mais sans cornes ni grandes griffes. En bien plus sympathique aussi.

Tifa songea à Ninth, la description que venait de faire Yuffie s'en rapprochait que peu, et pourtant, il y avait cependant des similitudes. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui, elle doutait qu'il ait quitté le chevet de Sephiroth. La seule conclusion qui s'imposait était donc qu'ils étaient plusieurs, ce dont il ne lui avait pas parlé, à moins que, comme semblait le penser Nanaki, celui dont parlait Yuffie venait d'un autre endroit que le complexe.

Elle espéra que Nanaki ne tarderait pas, elle était curieuse de faire la connaissance de cet individu qu'il avait découvert.

Dans le tunnel Nanaki n'eut pas à aller très loin, Azaan s'était arrêté sitôt hors de vue. De sa position il avait suivi la conversation entre Yuffie et Nanaki, les propos de la jeune femme l'avaient surpris et troublé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse le trouver mignon. Personne chez lui ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'était.

\- Vous avez perçu notre conversation. Commenta Nanaki. Nous ne parlions pourtant pas si fort. Votre ouïe doit être exceptionnelle.

\- Tous mes sens sont plus développés. Admit Azaan avec embarras. Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

\- Pourquoi vous excuser ? Vous n'avez pas agi volontairement et c'est une chance pour vous d'avoir ces sens accrus non ?

Azaan soupira et baissa la tête. Nanaki réalisa qu'il était encore très jeune, sans doute un adolescent comme lui.

\- J'aurai aimé que ceux de mon peuple pensent de même... mais... murmura Azaan. Je n'ai jamais été qu'une gêne pour eux.

\- Cela est triste pour eux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment pris le temps de vous connaître... est-ce que je me trompe ?

Azaan cilla, frappé par la justesse de la déduction.

\- Non, ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Dit il tristement. J'ai toujours été repoussé, en dehors de ceux de ma famille et de la famille habitant en face de la notre, il n'y avait personne qui veuille me fréquenter.

\- Et bien, les choses vont changer pour vous à présent. Vous n'êtes plus chez vous mais ici, loin de ceux qui ne voulaient pas de vous et vous avez pu entendre qu'ici il y a des gens qui veuillent bien de vous.

\- J'ai entendu oui, mais je n'ose y croire...

\- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Nanaki.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait mignon... souffla Azaan avec gêne. Si cela était vrai, il y aurait eu des gens chez moi pour m'accepter.

Nanaki le considéra gravement. Il pouvait difficilement juger si l'aspect du nouveau venu était effectivement mignon, mais si Yuffie l'avait dit, c'était qu'elle le pensait, elle était franche à ce niveau.

Azaan avait un museau plus court que le sien, sa fourrure grise éclairée par une crinière blanche semblait douce, s'il avait une queue, elle était dissimulée par ses habits amples de couleur grège. Ses yeux dorés en amande s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le reste de sa personne.

\- Je dois y aller, venez-vous ? Questionna Nanaki. Mes amis nous attendent.

Azaan hésita encore un bref instant, puis la tentation de ne plus être seul fut plus forte que sa crainte et il emboîta le pas au fauve qui lui avait fait cette proposition si imprévue.

Tout en progressant vers l'appareil de Cid Nanaki continuait à observer celui qui faisait route à ses côtés.

\- Vous avez entendu mon nom, mais j'ignore toujours le votre. Fit il remarquer.

\- C'est juste, et je manque aux convenances. Mes parents m'ont nommé Azaan.

Nanaki hocha la tête et ne fit pas de commentaire.

Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent en vue de l'appareil. Azaan marqua un temps d'arrêt pour l'étudier attentivement.  
Depuis son plus jeune âge il était fasciné par la technologie, hélas, elle était rare dans le monde d'en bas, les siens s'en méfiaient.

\- C'est là que nous allons ? Questionna t'il avec un ton trahissant l'espoir et un peu d'excitation.

\- Oui, c'est l'appareil de Cid Highind. Nous sommes arrivés avec et nous y vivons.

Azaan eut bien du mal à se retenir de ronronner d'aise. Non seulement il avait la chance de voir un magnifique exemple de technologie, mais en plus il pourrait y entrer et peut être même y séjourner un moment.

Une chose était certaine, il allait en profiter à fond et si on le lui permettait, il en explorerait les moindres recoins.

Il grimpa à bord à la suite de Nanaki sans se faire prier, ils furent très vite dans la vaste salle où étaient réunis les autres membres du groupe.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Azaan qui en fut gêné et ramena sa capuche sur sa tête afin de se dissimuler un peu.

\- Tu avais raison Yuffie, il est foutrement timide celui-là. Pas comme celui qu'a suivi Tifa. Plaisanta Cid.

Nanaki regarda Yuffie avec reproche, comprenant qu'elle avait un peu trop dit à propos d'Azaan sans vraiment le connaître. La jeune femme évita son regard, mal à l'aise. Pressée de questions elle s'était en effet un peu laissée dépasser par la situation.

\- Soyez indulgents, il découvre l'extérieur. Déclara Nanaki. Rien ici ne lui est familier. Vous êtes les premiers humains qu'il voit. Je ne vais pas vous dire que faire, c'est à vous de savoir quelle image vous voulez lui donner de vous.

\- L'extérieur ? Il sort d'où celui-là ? Grommela Barret. C'est suspect cette histoire.

\- Le peuple d'Azaan vit dans des cavernes. Expliqua Nanaki. Comme le peuple Gi.

\- Espérons qu'ils n'aient que cela en commun. Maugréa encore Barret.

\- J'ignore qui est le peuple Gi, mais j'imagine que la comparaison n'est pas flatteuse... réagit Azaan piqué au vif par le commentaire.

\- Pardonnez à Barret, il est d'un naturel méfiant. Répondit Tifa en s'approchant de lui, la main tendue. Je suis Tifa Lockheart.

\- Enchanté... Azaan Shaden. Répondit Azaan avec politesse en regardant la main tendue avec curiosité, se demandant ce que signifiait ce geste et ce qu'il était censé faire.

Son désaroi était si visible que Cid s'en amusa.

\- Faut la serrer mon gars, vous ne faites pas cela chez vous ?

\- Non... murmura Azaan en prenant la main de Tifa dans la sienne avec précaution.

Il la serra délicatement avant de la relâcher.

Il regarda les autres personnes présentes avec un peu d'angoisse, redoutant de devoir en faire autant pour eux, mais à son grand soulagement, ni Cid, ni Barret ne semblaient désireux de cela, Shelke non plus, quand à Yuffie, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'atteindre son visage, en vain, et se contenta finalement d'agiter la main.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop grand. Dit elle avec malice. La prochaine fois je grimperai sur quelque chose, mais pour le moment on ne se connaît pas encore assez.

Azaan cilla, troublé par ces propos surprenants.

Marlène, qui s'était jusqu'à là tenue cachée derrière son père s'enhardit à s'approcher du nouveau venu.

\- Marlène ! Reviens ici ! Ordonna Barret qui ne tenait pas à la voir prendre de risques.

\- Non papa, je veux lui dire mon nom moi aussi. Répondit Marlène avec assurance.

\- Je viens de le faire, reviens. Grommela Barret en faisant un pas en avant pour la retenir.

\- Marlène ne risque rien. Assura Nanaki.

\- Nanaki a raison, ajouta Tifa, il n'a aucune raison de lui vouloir du mal.

Azaan s'accroupit avec lenteur afin de permettre à l'enfant d'être à sa hauteur. Il la surplombait encore un peu, mais en tendant la main elle pouvait atteindre son visage, ce qu'elle fit. La main posée sur la joue de l'être qui lui faisait face, elle chercha son regard et le trouva sans peine.

\- C'est doux. Souffla t'elle en souriant.

\- Merci Marlène. Dit doucement Azaan.

\- Tu vois papa, il est gentil. Lança Marlène en se tournant vers Barret. Toi aussi tu dois être gentil avec lui. Il doit être fatigué et il est tout seul.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et se tourna à nouveau vers Azaan.

\- Mais, et ton papa et ta maman ? Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentrer ?

Azaan cilla, ferma les yeux une seconde.

Malgré les années la douleur restait la même à chaque fois que quelque chose lui ramenait en tête ses parents et ses deux frères aînés.

\- Non, ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter. Murmura t'il.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'ils étaient morts, le petit être devant lui était visiblement très jeune, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire partager sa peine.

Lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge de 130 ans, qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doute que lui non plus n'aurait jamais de cornes, qu'il était anormal, comme ses frères avant lui, ces derniers avaient cessé d'espérer que leur situation s'arrange. Alors âgés de 210 et 180 ans ils avaient préféré mettre fin à leurs jours que de continuer à vivre seuls, sans aucun espoir de fonder une famille, leurs parents accablés de chagrin en avaient fait autant peu après, un choix dont Honorata était en partie responsable, même si elle l'ignorait.

Malheureux de la perte de leurs aînés les parents d'Azaan avaient tenté de se raccrocher à un dernier espoir, ils avaient été voir la famille d'Honorata, afin de proposer une union entre elle et Azaan. Il était venu, partagé entre la crainte et l'espoir. Il avait toujours connu Honorata, elle était son amie, il avait pour elle une profonde affection qu'il n'osait pas étudier trop.

Même si les Sorrowner étaient eux aussi des réprouvés, obligés de vivre à l'écart de leur peuple, ils étaient de meilleure origine que les Shaden. Ils avaient accueilli la demande avec gêne, ne voulant pas refuser ouvertement, pour ne pas peiner leurs voisins. Ikel Sorrowner avait fini par proposer de laisser Honorata elle même choisir.

Appelée et instruite de la situation elle avait éclaté de rire.

\- Moi ? Me marier avec Azaan ? Jamais de la vie ! C'est juste mon ami.

Azaan était resté silencieux, à l'instar de ses parents, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Jusqu'au soir un silence pesant avait régné dans leur maison, Azaan était monté se coucher, soulagé d'échapper pour un temps au chagrin et malheureux d'avoir été à nouveau la cause d'une déception pour ses parents.

Au matin le silence régnait toujours, il lui avait fallu réunir tout son courage pour pousser la porte de la chambre de ses parents.  
Il se souvenait encore de leurs corps étendus sur le lit, de leurs visages paisibles, de leurs mains réunies en une dernière étreinte.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'approcher pour deviner qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il avait refermé la porte et était sorti de la maison, s'était assis sur le seuil.

Ikel Sorrowner qui guettait un signe de vie venant de chez eux avait tout de suite compris et pris les choses en main. Les corps ensevelis il s'était approché d'Azaan.

\- Désolé pour tes parents petit, n'en veux pas à Honorata, elle n'a pas réalisé la gravité de sa réponse.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Avait affirmé Azaan.

C'était la vérité, il n'en voulait pas à Honorata, elle n'y était pour rien, le seul coupable c'était lui.

Le contact de la petite main de Marlène toujours posée sur sa joue le ramena au présent.

\- Tu es triste ? Demanda t'elle doucement. Toi aussi tu as perdu ton papa et ta maman ? Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, j'ai perdu les miens, mais papa m'a prise avec lui. Peut être que toi aussi tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un.

Azaan fut touché par la gentillesse des propos.

Il battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s'y accumulaient.

 _À suivre_


	49. Chapter 49

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 49**

 _An 2012_

Darrel avait préféré gagner le manoir, ne tenant pas à rester plus longtemps à portée des sarcasmes de la femme. Même s'il était désolé de devoir laisser Idan dans le labyrinthe, il ne pouvait rien pour lui permettre d'en sortir, mais il pouvait au moins tenter de lui faire un peu plaisir en se rendant auprès de Sephiroth.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait celui qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, la lumière était cependant suffisante pour lui permettre de distinguer le lit et celui qui s'y trouvait.

Il se rapprocha sans bruit, en retenant son souffle.

L'argenté ne bougeait pas, dormait il ou essayait il de le piéger ?

Une fois tout proche du lit, Darrel réalisa que Sephiroth dormait profondément et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

Il laissa son regard courir sur le dormeur, un peu surpris qu'il ne se réveille pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de celui dont il avait le souvenir.

Le redoutable général qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait quinze ans n'aurait jamais pu dormir en présence de quelqu'un comme lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que le dormeur était nu sous les draps et couvertures qui le recouvraient, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. La façon dont ils épousaient le corps assoupi qu'il avait sous les yeux tendait à le faire penser.

Mal à l'aise il se recula un peu. Bien que n'étant pour rien dans l'affaire, il se sentait curieusement coupable sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Peut être parce que, l'espace d'une seconde, il avait pensé que les choses seraient plus faciles pour lui si Sephiroth était en position de faiblesse, vulnérable comme lui même l'avait été à 15 ans.

Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que cela puisse avoir des conséquences, encore moins celles-ci.

Il secoua la tête avec irritation, mais qu'était il en train d'imaginer ? Il n'était pour rien dans la nudité actuelle de l'ancien général, même s'il était dans un lieu pour le moins particulier, aucune maison, même aussi étrange, ne déshabillait ses occupants.

Comme pour lui démontrer le contraire ses vêtements s'évaporèrent, le laissant quelques minutes dans le plus simple appareil.

Frissonnant de crainte et de colère il chercha du regard quelque chose pour se couvrir, mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit, déjà les habits disparus faisaient leur retour tels qu'ils étaient partis.

Cela était trop pour Darrel, il préféra quitter la chambre et se mit à arpenter le couloir à grandes enjambées nerveuses.

Il se sentait perdu, angoissé et terriblement seul. Lui qui avait survécu sans personne à ses côtés pendant plus de dix ans se prenait à regretter d'avoir fait le choix de se méfier de tous aussi longtemps.  
Il avait si durement lutté pour sa survie, devant se préserver, connaissant la dangerosité de la SHINRA, il avait souvent déménagé, évité de se mêler aux gens, refusé de lier des amitiés risquées, ou de s'autoriser à aimer... tant et si bien qu'il avait perdu bien plus qu'il n'avait cru perdre au fil de ces années.

Sephiroth avait un amant, un avenir, mais lui ?

\- Inutile de paniquer, intervint Enoch en le rejoignant, vous êtes encore jeune, même pour un humain, vous avez encore le temps de trouver quelqu'un.

Darrel lui adressa un regard mauvais, outré qu'on se mêle ainsi de sa vie. Enoch ne broncha pas, nullement affecté par ce genre d'attitude.

\- Je crois que vous en avez assez enduré pour aujourd'hui, venez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, vous avez bien mérité de prendre un peu de repos.

Darrel regarda en direction de la chambre où était Sephiroth.

\- Et lui ?

\- Quelqu'un d'autre va venir veiller sur lui.

\- Qui ?

\- Personne que vous ayez besoin de connaître, venez maintenant.

Une fois la porte refermée sur Enoch et Darrel Lucrecia se matérialisa dans la chambre et s'approcha à son tour du lit.

Elle était émue de pouvoir passer du temps en compagnie de son fils aîné, même si ce dernier n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ou peut être justement pour cette raison.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'existence de Sephiroth elle allait pouvoir veiller sur lui, être une mère digne de ce nom.

Une mère digne de ce nom ? Comment osait elle penser une chose pareille ? Avait elle vraiment ce droit ?

Genéa la rejoignit, abandonnant pour un temps le labyrinthe et ses secrets. Pour une fois elle ne s'entourait pas du froid dont elle affectionnait la présence, elle était tiède et douce, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier et Lucrecia se tourna lentement vers elle pour lui faire face.

Le visage de Genéa exprimait en cet instant un regret qui trouvait un écho sur son propre visage, elles se comprenaient, étaient toutes deux des mères à qui l'on avait arraché leurs enfants.

\- Même si je ne serai sans doute jamais à nouveau proche de mes fils, j'ai trop souffert pour en avoir l'envie, il m'arrive de me souvenir combien j'ai aimé Weiss, quel adorable petit garçon il était, combien j'ai désiré sa naissance, celle de Nero et souhaité trouver celui de mes enfants que je n'ai pas pu porter en moi. Dit doucement Genéa. Il m'arrive de regretter ne pas avoir su les protéger. Tout comme vous n'est-ce pas ?

Lucrecia approuva en silence. Genéa avait raison, elles avaient des points en commun. Elles se comprenaient à ce niveau.

\- Oui, admit elle, j'ai tellement de regrets concernant mes erreurs. Mais il n'est pas possible de revenir en arrière.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de revenir en arrière. Murmura Genea. Parfois il revient de lui même.

Lucrecia l'interrogea du regard, étonnée par les mots, mais Genéa se détourna sans plus d'explication.

\- Je dois retourner au labyrinthe. Dit elle en sortant.

Lucrecia ne chercha pas à la retenir. Elle ne savait quels secrets se trouvaient dissimulés dans le labyrinthe, mais elle avait le sentiment que le découvrir pourrait lui nuire et ne cherchait donc pas à en savoir plus.

Elle revint vers le lit et découvrit que Sephiroth était à présent recouvert d'une combinaison blanche, très moulante, qui mettait en valeur son corps. Un sourire un peu triste se posa sur les lèvres de Lucrecia.  
Oui... son fils était vraiment parfait physiquement, il avait également un esprit brillant, mais pour ce que tout cela lui avait apporté au final... le prix à payer était bien trop important.

Elle prit place sur un siège et se pencha vers l'homme endormi, laissa ses doigts se glisser avec douceur dans la chevelure argentée. Un geste tendre qu'elle se permettait pour la première fois et qui l'emplissait d'une émotion douce amère.

Des années plus tôt elle aurait aimé, un jour, faire ce geste en direction d'un autre homme, un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres dont le regard rouge, posé sur elle, exprimait de l'amour. Oui, elle aurait bien voulu glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Vincent, plus encore la fois où elle l'avait surpris, couché à terre, détendu et attirant.  
Elle avait été émue de cette vision, qui démontrait que celui qu'on avait chargé de veiller sur eux n'avait pas encore perdu toute innocence, que malgré sa mission il conservait une certaine fraîcheur, si réjouissante.

Elle avait profité de l'occasion, mais sans pour autant aller trop loin, retenue par une certaine pudeur et par le souvenir du père de Vincent, par la certitude d'avoir été cause de sa mort. Comment aurait elle pu aimer le fils après avoir tué le père ? Cela aurait été amoral de sa part, quand bien même Vincent ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Cela se dresserait à jamais entre eux.

Tout en caressant les cheveux de Sephiroth elle se prit à rêver.

Si elle avait fait le choix de suivre son cœur et de quitter Hojo pour Vincent, que se serait il passé ? Comment Sephiroth aurait il tourné ? Vincent aurait sans nul doute été un bien meilleur père, mais Sephiroth l'aurait il accepté comme tel ?

Revenu à lui Sephiroth entrouvrit les yeux en sentant une main lui caresser les cheveux, il fut dépité de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Vincent mais de Lucrécia.

\- Oh, c'est vous... soupira t'il en essayant de se redresser, en vain, ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné.

Il fronça les sourcils refit une tentative qui fut aussi vaine que la première et renonça avec dépit.

\- Où suis-je ? Où est Vincent ? Questionna t'il.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il espérait entendre Lucrecia lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'endroit où il avait perdu connaissance, qu'il était seulement dans une chambre semblable à une chambre du manoir.  
Sa mère ne tarda pas à décevoir ses attentes.

\- Nous sommes dans le manoir d'Enoch, Vincent est toujours dans le complexe. Répondit elle.

Le visage de Sephiroth se figea, il n'aimait pas du tout être de retour dans cet endroit. Il aurait préféré être encore dans le complexe, pouvoir revenir auprès de son amant.

Le souvenir de la question, oh combien cruelle, de ce dernier lui revient en mémoire, le faisant presque gémir de douleur.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment en vouloir à l'immortel, Vincent était si incertain de leurs sentiments à Cloud comme à lui, qu'il la pose n'avait rien de surprenant, ni même de révoltant.

Il posa un regard teinté de rancune sur Lucrecia. Il n'avait aucune intention d'oublier le rôle de cette dernière dans ce qui était arrivé à Vincent. Ni la façon dont elle avait blessé ce dernier. Il n'oubliait surtout pas qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour celui qui était désormais son compagnon.

\- Vincent est avec moi à présent... même s'il en doute, même s'il ne m'a pas encore accordé toute sa confiance, je ne renoncerai pas, pour personne. Dit il avec une note de défi très nettement perceptible dans la voix.

\- Je le sais bien. Répliqua Lucrecia avec calme. Je ne serai pas un obstacle entre vous mon fils. Je suis consciente que je n'ai plus aucun droit de prétendre à son amour, que j'ai perdu ce droit à l'instant précis où je l'ai repoussé, avant même que tu ne viennes au monde.

\- Alors, pourquoi êtes vous là ? Questionna froidement Sephiroth.

Blessée par cette froideur Lucrecia se leva.

\- Que tu l'acceptes ou non, je reste ta mère, je t'ai porté en moi, désiré et j'aurai voulu pouvoir te garder. Je n'ai pas décidé de ton sort, Hojo seul a fait de toi ce qu'il voulait. Il t'a arraché à moi, sans même me laisser le temps de te voir. Par la suite j'étais trop blessée et trop mal pour avoir la force de lutter pour te reprendre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il me restait avant que ma volonté ne soit anéantie par celle de l'entité dont les cellules envahissaient mon corps.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de la passer.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, ni même de voir en moi une mère, mais quoi que tu décides à mon sujet, je serai toujours cette femme qui a souhaité ta naissance et qui t'aime malgré tout. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.

Elle quitta la chambre avant que Sephiroth ne puisse dire un seul mot.

L'argenté ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et faible, malgré les propose de Lucrecia, il n'était pas convaincu. Elle prétendait l'aimer, avoir été dans l'incapacité de veiller sur lui à l'époque, mais plusieurs décennies s'étaient écoulées, elle avait survécu, du moins son âme avait survécu, et elle n'était pas venue à lui une seule fois pendant toutes ces années. Comment la croire en pareilles conditions ?

Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui lui importait le plus, pour l'heure, il souhaitait par dessus tout trouver le moyen de quitter cet endroit et rejoindre Vincent.

L'immortel savait il ce qu'il en était de lui ? Comment il avait été transporté en un autre lieu ?

Sephiroth était partagé entre le désir qu'il l'ignore, afin qu'il ne se tourmente pas d'avantage, et celui qu'il sache et trouve un moyen, sinon de le rejoindre, du moins de le faire revenir.

"Je pourrai vous aider à rejoindre votre amant." souffla une voix silencieuse dans son esprit.

Alarmé et scandalisé qu'on entre ainsi dans sa tête Sephiroth se crispa.

"Qui ?" s'emporta t'il mentalement.

Il sentit l'autre reculer, perçut un soupir désolé.

"Je suis Fear, le prisonnier du labyrinthe. Si vous m'aidez à en partir, je vous ramènerai auprès de celui que vous aimez."

Sephiroth sentit sa méfiance croître.

Fear... un nom qui n'inspirait guère confiance. Mieux valait se méfier de cet individu, et de sa proposition pour le moins suspecte.

"Je m'en sortirai seul." répondit il froidement.

Là où il était détenu, enchaîné et blessé, des flèches encore fichées dans sa chair, le dénommé Fear se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, dans l'attente de la venue inévitable de Genea. La redoutable gardienne du labyrinthe ne tarderait sans doute pas à venir s'assurer qu'il était toujours réduit à l'impuissance.

Comme il le pensait, elle le rejoignit peu après et posa sur lui un regard réprobateur. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.

"Crois tu vraiment qu'il serait d'avis à te venir en aide s'il savait ce que tu es ?" questionna t'elle avec ironie.

Fear ne répondit pas, ne rouvrit pas d'avantage les yeux.

Étroitement ligoté par les chaines épaisses, trois flèches brisées profondément enfoncées dans sa chair, il aurait sans doute semblé inoffensif à n'importe qui d'autre que Genea, avec son air juvénile et sa pâleur, mais, pour avoir enduré pendant une éternité les attentions du père du prisonnier, elle savait fort bien à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet.

Même si Fear était loin d'être aussi puissant que son épouvantable père, il n'en restait pas moins une terrible menace, Minerva l'avait mise en garde, toute pitié le concernant serait une erreur. Il portait bien son nom, il apportait la peur à ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Il serait un fléau pour Gaïa s'il venait à s'échapper du labyrinthe.

Après avoir vérifié que les chaînes tenaient bon, rajouté une nouvelle couche de givre sur le corps entravé, elle se retira, le laissant seul à nouveau.

Paralysé plus encore par le froid que par les chaînes, Fear laissa échapper un sanglot.

Après avoir enduré pendant une éternité les mauvais traitements de son père, il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'univers où était confiné ce dernier, avec l'aide d'un être originaire de Gaïa qu'il avait ramené avec lui et qui était probablement prisonnier lui aussi, en un autre endroit du labyrinthe, loin de lui. Il avait espéré que cette planète lui offrirait un refuge, mais à peine y était il arrivé qu'il avait senti des pointes acérées s'enfoncer dans sa chair et que la douleur qu'elles lui causaient l'avaient terrassé. Alors qu'il gisait sur le sol, endolori et désorienté, Minerva et sa suite s'étaient empressés de le réduire à l'impuissance, refusant de l'écouter, alors même qu'il les suppliait.

Depuis il était leur prisonnier, étroitement lié et surveillé. Il commençait à perdre espoir d'en sortir un jour.  
L'arrivée d'un inconnu visiblement peu satisfait d'être là lui avait redonné un peu d'élan, mais visiblement il n'avait rien à espérer de sa part.

Il se laissa à nouveau sombrer dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Ainsi il souffrait moins.

Dans le manoir Sephiroth avait cessé pour un temps de penser à Vincent.

Il était intrigué par le bref échange qu'il avait eu avec celui qui se prétendait prisonnier dans le labyrinthe.

Il ne se serait jamais douté que le lieu puisse servir à emprisonner quelqu'un. Il peinait à le croire, mais comment être certain que cela soit ou non un mensonge sans en avoir jugé de ses yeux ?

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, essayant de déterminer s'il pouvait sans risques se rendre dans le dédale.

Pour l'heure, il se sentait trop faible, trop mal pour en avoir vraiment la tentation, mais s'il se remettait avant d'être renvoyé là d'où il venait, il ne manquerait pas de tenter de découvrir ce que cachaient les couloirs de verdure.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver le repos il entendit la porte se rouvrir et se tourna vers elle. Il s'attendait à voir revenir Lucrecia ou Enoch mais l'homme de grande taille, aux cheveux couleur de sable et aux yeux d'un vert très pâle qui se montra à lui était un total inconnu.

\- Enoch m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. Je suis Arié Shaden, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Sephiroth resta silencieux, le regardant progresser avec méfiance. Même si l'homme qui venait d'entrer avait l'air humain, il ne l'était probablement pas, quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas encore totalement habitué à cette forme.

\- Vous êtes de quelle race exactement ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je suis un särne. Répondit Arié. Au service de Minerva et des siens. Je suis confiné au manoir pour le moment. Je ne peux aller nulle part en dehors, surtout pas dans le labyrinthe.

Sephiroth préféra ne pas demander pourquoi, cela ne le regardait pas.

Arié s'arrêta près du lit et attendit une demande, quelle qu'elle soit.  
Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était enfermé dans le manoir, sans rien avoir à faire sinon trouver comment passer le temps. Enoch était certes de bonne compagnie, mais Arié limitait leurs rencontres au strict minimum. Même s'il ne pouvait le tenir pour responsable, il n'en était pas moins complice de son enfermement.

Par dessus tout, il détestait être retenu loin de Fear, sans aucune nouvelle de celui à qui il devait d'être revenu sur Gaïa. Depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés, nul n'avait voulu lui dire ce qu'il advenait du jeune demi dieu. La dernière image qu'il avait eu de lui lui faisait craindre le pire. Il y avait tellement de sang, et ces flèches plantées dans la chair de Fear, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter pareil traitement... qu'il ne cherchait qu'un refuge loin de son terrible père... c'était si injuste de l'avoir ainsi accueilli, de le condamner pour ses origines.

Les mots de Minerva l'indignaient également.  
Cette affirmation comme quoi Fear était un menteur qui cachait la vérité ne pouvait être vraie, il avait passé assez de temps avec le jeune demi dieu pour pouvoir prétendre le connaître. Fear n'était en rien un menteur. Il avait certes des pouvoirs puissants, mais il ne s'en était jamais servi pour nuire, il ne s'opposait même pas à son père alors que celui-ci ne cessait de le tourmenter. Un être mauvais n'agirait pas de la sorte, ne lui aurait pas offert ce qui lui manquait.

Chronos avait fait de lui un särne, pour s'assurer qu'il serait un esclave docile, mais sans lui donner quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse désirer.  
Fear lui avait comblé le manque qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, il lui avait accordé les cornes dont l'absence lui avait valu tant de rejet.

 _À suivre_


	50. Chapter 50

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 50**

 _An 2012_

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut, il se redressa, surpris de s'être endormi.

Il vit qu'il était seul et en fut soulagé, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Après s'être levé il se dirigea vers la porte, il n'avait pas plus envie de rester enfermé, prendre l'air lui semblait une bonne idée.

Ne connaissant pas vraiment les lieux il se fia à son instinct pour se diriger, mais au bout d'un moment, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était perdu.

Un peu contrarié il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de repartir.

Il se retrouva soudain dans la salle où était Malachi et ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

"Je vous attendais."

Vincent réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas perdu tout seul et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait eu conscience de rien, ce qui n'était pas du tout plaisant. Il s'approcha pourtant de la cuve où était le jumeau de Sephiroth.

"Pourquoi ? Que me voulez vous ?"

"Peut être vous parler. J'ai senti la détresse de mon frère, je perçois la vôtre, mais vous êtes encore là..."

Vincent baissa les yeux devant le regard vert qui le détaillait sans jugement mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à soutenir.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il souhaite que je le rejoigne..." souffla t'il avec chagrin.

"Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?"

Vincent ne répondit pas, un peu surpris et perturbé par la question qui l'obligeait à une introspection qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

"Vincent... répondez moi." insista Malachi doucement.

Vincent cilla et releva les yeux.

"Je n'ai aucune certitude, mais... il est parti, à cause de ce que je lui ai demandé."

"Je sais cela, vous l'avez blessé et vous en souffrez aussi, ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait bon d'aller le retrouver justement et de lui parler franchement ?"

Vincent hocha la tête, Malachi avait raison, il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Sephiroth et de parler avec lui.

"Je vais le faire. Merci de m'avoir fait réfléchir."

Malachi lui sourit avec sincérité.

"Merci à vous d'être venu et d'être là pour lui, il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés."

Vincent lui adressa un dernier regard et se concentra pour rejoindre Sephiroth. Se rendre dans le manoir d'Enoch n'était qu'une formalité pour lui.

Malachi referma lentement les yeux, il aurait voulu accompagner Vincent, mais il redoutait d'être de trop... son jumeau et l'homme aux yeux rouges avaient besoin de se retrouver sans témoin.

Plus tard il serait toujours temps pour lui de se rendre dans cet endroit qui l'attirait sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Vincent se matérialisa devant le manoir, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer un appel venu du labyrinthe le détourna de son but.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un appel en vérité, plus une sensation qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, comme si quelque chose en lui lui soufflait de s'y rendre.

Il y entra sans difficulté, mais ensuite le dédale s'efforça de le perdre, ce qu'il réalisa très vite et dont il s'agaça. Peu désireux de s'attarder trop il se transforma en partie, déployant ses ailes pour survoler les lieux. Le labyrinthe le laissa faire, se contentant de le ralentir un peu en faisant apparaître des obstacles sur sa route et en masquant les allées qu'il survolait.

Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, se fiant à ce qu'il ressentait il continua sa progression et parvint finalement à un espace dégagé où se trouvait une forme recroquevillée, en partie recouverte de givre et tremblante de froid.

Sous ses yeux étonnés se trouvait un adolescent au corps percé de flèches, qui leva vers lui un regard désespéré.

\- Je vous en prie... mettez un terme à tout cela... souffla l'inconnu avec effort.

Vincent fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla auprès du gisant, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le toucher, Genea et Minerva les rejoignirent.

\- Écarte toi de lui Vincent ! Ordonna Minerva d'une voix impérieuse. Tu ne sais rien de lui.

Vincent obéit et se redressa, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation et fit face à son aïeule, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Qui est il ? Pourquoi le laissez vous ainsi ? Questionna t'il.

Minerva posa un regard froid sur l'adolescent blessé.

\- C'est un fils de Chronos, et un menteur qui cache sa réalité derrière une illusion. S'il s'était dévoilé tel qu'il est réellement, peut être aurai-je pu lui accorder un droit d'asile, mais il a choisi de se dissimuler.

Vincent se tourna vers l'adolescent.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Ton apparence est-elle trompeuse ?

Le garçon secoua nerveusement la tête, son regard était empli de terreur et fuyait celui de Vincent.

Dans le manoir Arié, qui se trouvait toujours au chevet de Sephiroth, attendant une demande de l'argenté, sentit que celui qui lui avait permis d'échapper à Chronos était en panique et s'en alarma. Son trouble n'échappa pas à Sephiroth.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Mon ami a peur... répondit Arié d'une voix tremblante de rage. Il souffre, il est terrifié et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider... je suis coincé ici...

Sephiroth n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir le särne, il avait lui aussi ressenti ce sentiment d'impuissance rageuse lorsque ses amis s'étaient perdus.

Il n'avait pas réussi à leur venir vraiment en aide, mais peut être pourrait il en être autrement à présent.

Sa décision prise, il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais fut aussitôt pris de vertiges et retomba sur le lit.

Arié se rapprocha pour l'aider et le soutenir.

\- Qu'essayez vous de faire ? Demanda t'il.

\- Me lever pour aller avec toi là où est ton ami. Répondit simplement Sephiroth.

Arié le regarda avec surprise.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas entendu lorsque je vous disais être coincé dans cette maison ?

\- J'ai parfaitement entendu, mais peut être que si nous y allons ensemble les choses seront différentes. On t'a assigné pour rôle de me venir en aide et je veux aller dans le labyrinthe, ce que je ne peux faire seul. Tu vas devoir m'accompagner.

Arié cilla, un peu désorienté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

N'était il pas en train de rêver ? L'argenté lui proposait il vraiment de l'aider à rejoindre Fear ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Un soupir agacé de Sephiroth le tira de ses interrogations.

\- Nous perdons du temps. Souligna l'argenté. Tu veux rejoindre ton ami ? Allons y.

Arié hocha la tête, puis il aida Sephiroth à se lever et quitter la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois mètres dans le couloir que l'argenté avait déjà le souffle court et se maudissait d'être aussi faible, tout en s'alarmant de cet état surprenant. Certes, il avait été empoisonné, mais Vincent l'avait soigné, en toute logique il ne devrait pas être si faible.

Entendant marcher dans le couloir Darrel quitta lui aussi sa chambre et les considéra avec un peu de méfiance.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Nous gagnons le labyrinthe. Corrigea Arié. J'ai un ami à secourir.

\- Et lui t'accompagne ? Releva Darrel avec humeur. Il n'a pas l'air en état de secourir qui que ce soit...

Sephiroth tourna vers lui un regard empreint de lassitude.

\- Je ferai mon possible. Murmura t'il. Je conçois que cela soit difficile à admettre pour vous, mais j'ai changé, sur moi aussi le temps a fait son oeuvre. Je sais que vous ne voyez en moi qu'un monstre de la SHINRA, que vous ne serez pas le seul à penser ainsi, mais je ferai face comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Pour les faire taire ? Ironisa Darrel.

\- Pour obtenir le pardon si cela est possible. Répondit Sephiroth. Je l'ai obtenu de Gaïa et de Minerva, peut être que les gens qui vivent encore finiront par y venir eux aussi...

Darrel serra les poings, outré par cette réponse.

Sephiroth espérait il vraiment être pardonné après tout le mal qu'il avait fait ? Il ne manquait pas de culot !

Conscient de la haine que lui vouait toujours le journaliste Sephiroth ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Même s'il comprenait que l'homme puisse lui en vouloir, il n'en était pas moins attristé que celui qu'il avait sauvé persiste dans sa rancune.

Arié regarda Darrel avec reproche. Il sentait Sephiroth trembler légèrement, ne savait pas si c'était d'épuisement ou de chagrin, mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, il devait en tenir compte.

\- Les monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on imagine. Lança t'il avec hargne. Ce ne sont pas les circonstances de la naissance, encore moins l'apparence qui détermine si l'on en est un, ce qui fait le monstre, ce sont les actes !

Darrel laissa échapper un rire bref et cynique.

\- Voila qui rejoint ce que je disais. Ricana t'il.

\- Je ne nie pas être un monstre... soupira Sephiroth. Je sais que mes crimes ne seront jamais oubliés, mais même un monstre peut espérer trouver la paix. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime, même si nous sommes séparés pour l'heure, j'espère le rejoindre bientôt et renouer avec lui.

Il regarda Darrel droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni d'être reconnaissant du fait que je te sois venu en aide un jour, je n'attends rien de toi, mais Arié se tourmente pour un ami et tu nous retarde.

Darrel fut surpris et désorienté par les propos. Malgré la froideur du ton, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse tenir pour un reproche ou quelque chose d'agressif. Sephiroth exposait simplement son point de vue.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le dénommé Arié, qui le fixait toujours avec réprobation, tout en restant silencieux. Lui aussi avait exprimé le fond de sa pensée et estimait n'avoir rien à ajouter.

Comme Darrel restait visiblement indécis Sephiroth soupira et fit un pas en avant, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et Arié le retint avec peine.

Comme l'argenté peinait à retrouver son équilibre Darrel se risqua à les rejoindre et à se placer à leurs côtés pour aider Arié à le faire tenir debout.

Même s'il avait encore des griefs à l'encontre de l'argenté il n'avait pas oublié que ce dernier lui avait porté secours, en bravant les ordres reçus. De cela au moins il se devait de lui en être reconnaissant. Il avait une dette envers lui et il était plus que temps de la payer. Puisque l'ancien général voulait gagner le labyrinthe, alors il serait du voyage.

Pourtant, malgré son premier élan de bonne volonté, il se prit à regretter son choix avant même qu'ils n'atteignent l'entrée du dédale.

Même si les deux autres gardaient le silence, il percevait nettement leur tension et cela ne faisait qu'empirer la sienne.

N'était il pas en train de faire une erreur ?

Il songea à l'inquiétante femme dont il avait croisé la route et ne put se retenir de frissonner à ce souvenir.

Elle était probablement encore à l'intérieur de ce lieu, ils risquaient de la voir venir à eux, et il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Darrel qu'elle ne se montrerait pas plus sympathique.

Sephiroth ne fit aucun commentaire, même s'il avait perçu le frisson de l'ancien journaliste, mais Arié lui s'en alarma.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il y a une femme étrange dans cet endroit... répondit Darrel. Le genre qu'on a pas envie de rencontrer.

Arié hocha la tête, sachant très bien de qui parlait l'autre. Il s'abstint de poursuivre la discussion, ne sachant que dire.

Il ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils ne risquaient rien, il savait à quel point l'étrange femme mentionnée par Darrel pouvait se montrer redoutable. Si elle estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le dédale elle ferait tout pour les en chasser sans aucun ménagement et l'état de Sephiroth lui serait totalement égal.

Sephiroth lui préférait éviter de penser à l'éventualité de se retrouver à nouveau en présence de cette femme. Il n'avait pas oublié leur première rencontre et n'avait aucun désir de renouveler l'expérience, mais si malgré tout elle se montrait, il avait bien l'intention de faire de son mieux pour lui tenir tête.

Il n'avait pas cédé devant elle à l'époque, malgré toutes ses provocations, il ne le ferait pas plus à présent... et si elle n'avait pas plus de marge de manœuvre qu'à l'époque, alors ils ne risquaient pas grand chose, sinon de voir leurs orgueils mis à mal.

Brusquement, celle dont ils redoutaient l'apparition leur apparut au détour d'une allée, mais elle n'était pas seule et ceux qui étaient avec elle firent stopper net Sephiroth.

Il resta immobile, l'esprit en déroute.

Qu'est-ce que Vincent faisait dans le labyrinthe ? Alors qu'il attendait un enfant... leur enfant ! C'était dangereux, pour lui comme pour le bébé qu'il portait ! Lui qui semblait tellement désireux de mener sa grossesse à terme et tenir à l'enfant... comment pouvait il prendre de tels risques ?

Arié lui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'adolescent blessé.

\- Fear ! S'écria t'il avec angoisse avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Déséquilibré par le brusque départ d'Arié Sephiroth tomba à genoux, Darrel n'ayant pas réussi à le retenir.

Vincent qui venait de les découvrir s'empressa auprès de l'argenté, mais stoppa net devant le regard de Sephiroth.

Un regard presque accusateur, qui lui fit baisser les yeux avec honte.

Sephiroth lui en voulait visiblement... peut être avait il eu tort de se précipiter comme il l'avait fait pour le rejoindre... peut être était-ce encore trop tôt...

Lui qui espérait se faire pardonner... il n'avait rien à attendre de ce genre visiblement.

Darrel renonça à relever Sephiroth. Vincent était bien trop proche à son goût, il préféra reculer de quelques pas, et observer à une distance prudente.

\- C'est ainsi que tu prends soin de notre enfant ? Questionna Sephiroth avec amertume. En venant dans un endroit dangereux ?

Vincent cilla en entendant ces mots, puis ils éveillèrent un regain d'espoir dans son esprit. Ils prouvaient que le sort du bébé n'était pas indifférent à l'argenté. S'il s'en était moqué il n'aurait pas parlé ainsi.

Peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'avenir ensemble, mais au moins il était fixé sur un point : Sephiroth était capable d'aimer l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir. Il se souciait de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Sephiroth, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni te causer du soucis, notre enfant ne risque rien, n'oublie pas que je suis tout de même un descendant de Minerva, je suis à même de me défendre et de défendre notre enfant. Dit il d'une voix calme.

Sephiroth encaissa avec peine la réponse. Il détestait cette façon qu'avait Vincent de garder son calme en pareille situation, comme s'il ne ressentait rien... cela lui rappelait trop le temps où lui aussi agissait de la sorte.

\- Comment peux tu en être certain ? Questionna t'il avec rage. Il n'existe aucun endroit sans danger en ce monde... et tellement de gens nuisibles... tu sors tout juste d'un empoisonnement, tu es encore fragile, tu n'aurais pas du venir !

Pendant ce temps Arié fut stoppé net par Minerva qui l'obligea à reculer et le fixa avec sévérité.

\- Je pensais avoir clairement exprimé ma volonté que tu ne viennes pas ici.

Arié s'inclina avec respect, bien que la rage au cœur.

\- Je ne faisais qu'accompagner le général en ces lieux. C'est lui qui a voulu venir en aide à Fear.

Minerva le toisa, peu convaincue par la réponse. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

Sephiroth et Vincent étaient réunis, même si pour l'heure ils ne semblaient pas en mesure de retrouver un terrain d'entente. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure, ou d'une stimulation adéquate...

Se détournant d'Arié elle revint à l'adolescent blessé cause de tout cela.

\- As tu entendu fils de Chronos ? Ces gens sont là pour toi, pour te venir en aide ? Vas tu les remercier en continuant à leur mentir sur ton identité ?

Fear laissa échapper un sanglot et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même.

Il avait conscience que la Déesse ne lui laisserait aucun échappatoire, elle voulait le découvrir tel qu'il était vraiment et n'aurait de cesse de le forcer à se dévoiler.

Malgré sa peur et la douleur de son corps meurtri il se résigna à lui donner satisfaction. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le sauver de toute façon, autant leur offrir la vision de sa véritable apparence.

Sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes l'adolescent laissa la place à un enfant qui n'avait pas plus de dix ans. Un enfant livide, terrifié et en larmes, qui se replia autant qu'il le pouvait en tremblant, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir des coups.

Minerva détourna les yeux.

Elle avait beau s'y être préparée, elle n'en était pas moins attristée de cette vue.

Chronos avait fait du mal à tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de le rencontrer et cet enfant n'échappait pas à la règle.

Elle n'était pas fière d'avoir forcé Fear de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se cacher plus longtemps, il devait comprendre qu'il n'aurait de secours que s'il était honnête.

\- Genea, le temps est venu de le relâcher, puisqu'il a enfin accepté de se montrer sous son vrai jour. Dit elle simplement avant de se retirer.

Genea fit disparaître les liens et les flèches puis quitta elle aussi les lieux sans même un regard pour ceux qui restaient là.

Tout d'abord surpris par l'apparence véritable de celui à qui il avait fait confiance, Arié se reprit et se pencha vers lui pour lui venir en aide.

Que Fear soit un enfant et non un adolescent n'avait au final aucune importance, il n'en restait pas moins celui qui lui avait permis de quitter le service de Chronos et de gagner Gaïa.

S'agenouillant auprès de lui il le souleva avec précaution.

Fear entrouvrit les yeux, le regardant avec crainte.

Arié comprenait sa peur et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Fear avait été tant maltraité par Chronos, n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la peur et la souffrance, avait vécu dans l'espoir de trouver refuge sur cet autre monde qu'était Gaïa, mais à peine arrivé il avait enduré un traitement tout aussi révoltant. Sa peur était normale et légitime.

\- Tout va bien Fear, c'est terminé, je vais te conduire en sécurité, tu n'auras plus à te cacher, à faire croire que tu es plus âgé. Je veillerai sur toi, tu as ma parole. Tu peux te reposer sans crainte.

Fear le regarda longuement, de son regard empli de doutes, de souffrance et de lassitude, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui.

Arié se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie du labyrinthe, il marqua une pause en arrivant à la hauteur de Sephiroth toujours agenouillé, hésita. Il avait hâte de mettre Fear en sécurité, mais il avait également des remords à l'idée de laisser l'argenté seul.

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour vous ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je m'en sortirai. Répondit Sephiroth. Ne vous en faites pas à mon sujet, prenez soin de celui que vous êtes venu chercher. Il en a plus besoin que moi.

 _À suivre_


	51. Chapter 51

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 51**

 _An 2012_

Sephiroth, Vincent et Darrel se retrouvèrent seuls.

Darrel avait très envie de partir et de laisser les deux autres se débrouiller, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de céder à cette envie il rencontra le regard d'Idan. Le jeune homme gardait le silence, mais il semblait déçu et s'évapora après avoir secoué la tête avec accablement.

Darrel sentit son cœur se serrer, l'idée même d'avoir déçu celui à qui il devait sa survie lui était pénible. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rester et à assister à la discussion qu'allaient avoir les deux hommes en présence, discussion qui s'annonçait sans aucun doute orageuse.

Vincent s'était reculé, avait serré ses bras contre son torse, le regard mal assuré.

L'éclat de Sephiroth le ramenait à de mauvais souvenirs.

Lucrécia aussi s'était emportée contre lui lorsqu'il avait osé argumenter... elle avait eu le même genre de regard... sa vie n'était elle donc qu'un éternel recommencement ?

Non... cette fois il avait cet enfant qui grandissait en lui, l'avenir qui l'attendait n'était pas un avenir solitaire, même si Sephiroth le rejetait.

Si Sephiroth le rejetait... cette idée même lui faisait mal.

Sephiroth soupira en voyant l'expression du visage de son amant.

Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et il n'y parvint pas. Tout juste était il capable de lever les bras. Il se mordit les lèvres de dépit. S'il ne parvenait pas à se redresser et à faire les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Vincent, comment pourrait il le convaincre ? Il n'aurait pas du lui parler comme il l'avait fait, mais le voir dans cet endroit, prenant des risques... il ne l'avait pas supporté.

Par dessus tout, ce qu'il peinait à supporter, c'était sans doute le fait qu'il était totalement incapable de bouger, de se défendre lui même, en cas de danger il ne serait qu'un fardeau... après avoir obligé Vincent à prendre en lui un poison mortel pour le sauver.

Il détestait être en position de faiblesse, on lui avait toujours dit que dépendre d'autrui était tout simplement hors de question, qu'il se devait d'être fort en toutes circonstances et il s'était efforcé de suivre ce précepte autant qu'il l'avait pu.

Darrel qui l'observait le vit serrer les poings, il constata également l'air contrarié de l'argenté et se rapprocha avec précaution.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit, un regard qui l'avait terrifié lorsqu'adolescent il avait été secouru par l'argenté. Un regard qu'il peinait encore à endurer et qui lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Furieux de se sentir impressionné il serra les poings à son tour et se plaça face à l'ancien général.

\- Maintenant cela suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre attitude ! Vous n'êtes peut être plus à la solde de la SHINRA, mais visiblement vous restez ce qu'elle a fait de vous ! Vous vous accrochez à ce qu'on vous a appris au lieu de chercher une nouvelle voie !

Sephiroth et Vincent le regardèrent avec ébahissement, puis Sephiroth s'indigna des propos.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Si cela était vrai, je n'aurai jamais approché Vincent comme je l'ai fait, je serai toujours dans la rivière de la vie. Grogna t'il.

\- Et bien, si c'était pour lui parler comme vous venez de le faire et pas même aller vers lui ensuite pour lui demander pardon, vous auriez sans doute mieux fait d'y rester. Répliqua Darrel avec ironie. D'ailleurs, je me demande si au final la Déesse ne va pas décider de vous y renvoyer, puisqu'il est son descendant, elle va sans doute avoir envie de le protéger.

L'éventualité soulevée par le journaliste secoua les deux amants. Sephiroth se tendit, avant de fermer les yeux, mesurant la véracité que contenait cette affirmation.

Darrel avait raison, s'il poursuivait dans cette voie il avait toutes les chances de voir Minerva s'en irriter et le renvoyer à son état premier.

L'idée d'être renvoyé à la rivière de la vie lui faisait mal.

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'effleurer l'idée du bonheur, il commençait tout juste à entrevoir un autre avenir que celui pour lequel il avait été éduqué, tout allait il lui être arraché avant même qu'il ait vraiment eu le temps d'appréhender pleinement ?

Non... il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas quitter Vincent, il ne voulait pas repartir, manquer le temps de la grossesse de son compagnon, il ne voulait pas être absent pour assister à la naissance de leur enfant, pour son éducation.

Sans qu'il en ait conscience son corps s'inclina vers l'avant, trahissant sa détresse.

Vincent ne parvint pas à rester impassible. La posture de Sephiroth le poussait à le rejoindre.

Il se rapprocha et repoussa fermement Darrel loin de l'argenté avant de s'agenouiller en face de son amant.

Lorsqu'il prit les mains de Sephiroth dans les siennes il les sentit trembler légèrement.

Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec étonnement.

Dans le regard félin rivé sur lui Vincent découvrit l'ampleur du combat auquel se livrait mentalement son amant.

Sans être revenu à celui qu'il avait été si longtemps, Sephiroth semblait hésiter à poursuivre sur la voie qu'il avait emprunté lors de leur rencontre, c'était du moins le sentiment qu'en avait Vincent et cela le peinait.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'argenté, lui même avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée d'un changement sur la durée, mais cela n'en était pas moins quelque peu douloureux.

Ils avaient tant à surmonter avant de parvenir à trouver leur équilibre... y parviendraient ils seulement ? Leurs efforts ne seraient ils pas vains au final ?

Brusquement les parois du labyrinthe furent agitées par un vent brutal qui prit les deux amants par surprise et les renversa sur le sol, tandis que Darrel était projeté dans une allée voisine par la rafale.

Alors qu'il se relevait, surpris et désorienté par cet événement inexplicable à ses yeux, il vit le labyrinthe bouger devant lui et le séparer des deux autres.

Dans la clairière le vent se déchaînait, cinglant les deux hommes avec fureur, les obligeant à se réfugier contre l'une des haies.

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent contre le mur végétal le vent tomba aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé à souffler.

Vincent s'écarta de la paroi et chercha du regard un signe de présence. Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, il ne faisait aucun doute que le vent n'avait rien de naturel, quelqu'un s'en était pris à eux, mais qui et pour quelle raison ?

Il ne trouva aucun signe de présence, rien qui indique qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Réprimant un soupir, il se tourna à nouveau vers Sephiroth et le découvrit inconscient, pris dans les branchages qui s'enroulaient autour de son corps immobile.

Vincent resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ébahi par cette vision stupéfiante. Que se passait il ? Pourquoi le labyrinthe réagissait il de la sorte ? Cela n'était pas normal.

Il sentit brusquement une présence dans son dos, mais lorsqu'il se retourna il ne vit personne et la présence s'était déjà évaporée.

Il se transforma, afin de parer à une éventuelle attaque, il avait à peine terminé qu'un nouveau souffle de vent le cinglait, le faisant vaciller.

\- Qui est là ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à nous ?

"Vous avez abandonné mon enfant !" accusa une voix féminine.

Vincent cilla, comprenant de moins en moins. Qui donc était cette femme et de quel enfant parlait elle ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir abandonné un enfant...

"Vous l'avez laissé partir, alors qu'il souffre et va mourir ! Vous lui avez fait du mal et maintenant qu'il se meurt, vous vous détournez de lui !"

Vincent réalisa alors à qui il avait à faire et s'étonna qu'elle soit en mesure de contrôler le vent et la végétation.

"Je suis une mère désireuse de venger son enfant, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable pour lui maintenant que Gaïa m'a permis d'agir." affirma la femme avec fureur.

" Nous n'avons pas abandonné Cloud. Protesta Vincent. Nous l'avons laissé partir, ainsi qu'il le voulait, je respecte sa volonté de prendre ses distances, même si cela me désole et que j'espère qu'il changera d'avis et reviendra vers nous."

Le vent retomba, mais très vite les branches qui entouraient Sephiroth se resserrèrent un peu plus.

"Quand bien même vous disiez la vérité en ce qui vous concerne, cela est faux pour celui là, il a rejeté mon enfant, il lui a fait de la peine ! Il s'en est pris à lui tant de fois, et il se permet à présent de lui faire du mal autrement ! Il doit payer pour sa cruauté !"

Effrayé par ce spectacle Vincent se jeta en avant, tentant de soustraire Sephiroth aux branchages qui commençaient à l'enserrer de façon dangereuse, si cela continuait de la sorte il aurait le corps broyé.

La mère de Cloud ne l'entendait pas ainsi et le repoussa sans ménagement.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien par la force Vincent se laissa tomber à genoux, optant pour une autre approche.

"Je vous en supplie, ne privez pas l'enfant que je porte de son père ! Votre fils est désormais auprès de celui qui lui a donné le jour, il vivra auprès de lui jusqu'à son dernier jour, accordez à celui que je porte le bonheur d'avoir lui aussi un père à ses côtés."

"Mon fils a grandi sans père, gronda la mère de Cloud, justement par la faute de votre amant, non content de monopoliser Haynes, il a fini par causer sa perte ! Au lieu de lui venir en aide il l'a poignardé et laissé pour mort ! L'enfant que vous attendez sera bien mieux sans lui."

Vincent ferma les yeux, anéanti par l'inutilité de ses efforts.

Il ne voulait pas faire appel à sa famille pour secourir Sephiroth, la mère de Cloud avait de bonnes raisons d'être en fureur et d'en vouloir à son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant l'abandonner, il devait trouver un moyen de le tirer d'affaire...

Sephiroth revint à lui et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, son corps malmené par les branches lui faisait mal et il sut pourquoi en rouvrant les yeux.

Voir Vincent agenouillé le choqua et lui fit prendre conscience que la situation était mal engagée. L'expression désespérée de l'immortel en était une preuve flagrante.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette désagréable position, mais il était fermement décidé à protéger Vincent.

Il perçut la supplication de son amant et la réponse qui lui était faite. Désormais fixé sur l'identité de la personne qui cherchait à le tuer il se mêla à la conversation sans aucune hésitation.

Il était presque soulagé d'avoir l'occasion d'expier ses crimes envers les parents de Cloud. Il n'avait aucune intention de se défendre, la mère du jeune homme blond avait tout à fait le droit de se venger de lui, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Vous avez raison, je suis coupable et je mérite de payer, pour votre mort, pour les souffrances de Cloud et ce qui est arrivé à son père. Dit il humblement. Je ne mérite aucun pardon, vengez vous sur moi, mais épargnez Vincent.

\- Sephiroth ! Non ! S'écria Vincent choqué par ces mots.

Sephiroth s'efforça de tendre la main vers lui, tandis que l'immortel se relevait et se rapprochait de lui, il parvint à peine à remuer les doigts et à les écarter.

Il esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment navré mon pyrope, j'ai trop de sang sur les mains pour avoir le droit de vivre, même si Gaïa et Minerva m'ont accordé leur pardon, d'autres ne le feront jamais et je ne pourrai pas vivre sans risquer de vous mettre en danger, notre enfant et toi... ainsi que ceux qui nous sont proches. Tu diras à mes frères que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vraiment faire leur connaissance. Je vous attendrai dans la rivière de la vie... si tant est que j'y retourne.

Vincent glissa la main entre les branches, pour atteindre celle de Sephiroth qu'il étreignit avec désespoir.

Il était impuissant et le savait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son amant, même s'il tentait de le faire changer d'avis et lui demandait de lutter pour survivre, cela ne servirait à rien, la mère de Cloud était visiblement décidée à se venger.

Il retenait ses larmes avec peine, ne voulant pas donner comme dernière vision l'image de son visage trempé par les pleurs. Sephiroth restait digne, il se devait d'en faire autant.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais les lèvres de l'argenté étaient hors de sa portée. Il ne pouvait qu'étreindre sa main et s'y agrippa, décidé à ne pas la lâcher avant que tout soit terminé.

\- J'ai cru entendre parler de moi. Déclara une voix derrière eux.

Vincent et Sephiroth tournèrent leurs regards dans cette direction et découvrirent Kadaj. Le jeune homme les considérait, le visage exprimant un peu d'ironie.

Sephiroth réprima un soupir agacé. Il était d'accord pour mourir une fois de plus, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de perdre la vie, vu le nombre de fois où cela s'était produit, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir un tel spectateur.

\- On ne peut pas mourir en paix alors ? Ironisa t'il.

Kadaj leva un sourcil et le regarda d'un air pensif, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Si tu étais seul en cause, j'aurai pu répondre que oui, encore que franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet qui me passionne, mais comme mon père et mon petit frère sont également concernés, la réponse est définitivement non. Il n'est pas question de te laisser mourir, en paix ou autrement. Ce point de détail étant réglé, passons au suivant. Fini la récréation, vous vous êtes amusés, mais il est temps de rentrer, les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à débuter.

\- Parce que tu trouves que nous sommes en train de nous amuser ! S'irrita Sephiroth.

\- Vous non, mais elle oui, elle s'amuse à vous faire peur et vous ne marchez pas, vous courrez. Franchement, si elle avait vraiment voulu te tuer, crois moi, tu serais déjà mort, Gaïa lui a prêté assez de pouvoirs pour qu'elle réduise l'intégralité de tes os en miettes et je ne vais pas m'étendre sur l'impact que cela aurait sur tes organes, mais crois moi ce ne serait pas joli joli. Elle voulait vous donner une bonne leçon et vous faire prendre conscience de ce que vous pouviez perdre. Elle voulait aussi se venger un chouia...

Sephiroth crispa les mâchoires, presque à les faire grincer. Il était entouré de branches qui l'écrasaient à moitié et son cadet semblait prendre cela à la rigolade... positivement merveilleux.

Savoir qu'il n'allait pas mourir ne le réconfortait pas le moins du monde, surtout qu'il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu que la menace était véritablement écartée. La mère de Cloud ne semblait pas désireuse de le relâcher. De son point de vue il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir.

D'ailleurs, se réjouir de quoi ? D'avoir cru être sur le point de mourir et d'être rassuré par ce petit poison de Kadaj ? Sans vouloir mourir, il aurait de loin préféré être secouru par quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées maussades par le rire de Kadaj.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère. Le taquina le plus jeune de ses frères.

Sephiroth le fusilla du regard, ce qui n'altéra pas le sourire moqueur de Kadaj.

Enfin, les branches qui retenaient Sephiroth commencèrent à s'écarter.

\- Vous devriez le retenir père. Commenta Kadaj. Il n'a rien de cassé en principe, mais il a tout de même été un peu pressé. Il a beau ne pas être un citron, il va en ressentir les effets.

Vincent s'empressa de tendre les bras et le fit juste à temps pour recevoir Sephiroth qui chutait.

Sephiroth haletait, la douleur explosait en lui brutalement, comme si en le relâchant les branches avaient également laissé libre cours à la souffrance.

Il lutta pour rester conscient, tandis que Vincent le soulevait avec précaution. Kadaj restait à bonne distance, prudent. Même si Sephiroth était mal en point il préférait se méfier.

Darrel que le labyrinthe venait de laisser revenir les rejoignit avec lenteur.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ah, vous voila vous, vaut mieux tard que jamais. Commenta Kadaj incisif. Je ne voudrai pas dire, mais vous ne servez pas à grand chose. Vous comptez vous rendre utile à quel moment ? Je comprends que vous n'aimiez pas mon frère, il n'a pas grand chose pour lui, mais bon, il vous a tout de même secouru quand vous étiez sacrément dans la merde, ça mérite un minimum de reconnaissance non ?

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec contrariété, ce qui lui arracha un soupir agacé. Même s'il avait conscience d'aller un peu loin, faire preuve d'ironie était bien trop tentant. Cela lui permettait de réprimer en partie la nervosité qui le tenait toujours lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence de Sephiroth et de Vincent. Il avait beau faire, il se sentait terriblement nerveux lorsqu'il était confronté à ces deux hommes qui avaient tant de liens avec lui. Il les admirait et les craignait tout à la fois et cela lui causait un fort sentiment de malaise. Il aurait aimé les rejoindre en compagnie de Soren, mais le dragon n'était pas en mesure de l'accompagner cette fois, Kadaj ne savait pas pourquoi, visiblement entrer dans le labyrinthe était pénible ou impossible pour celui à qui il était lié.

\- Oh, ça va, je plaisante... franchement, détendez vous un peu, il n'y a pas mort d'homme...

\- Kadaj, cela suffit. Intervint sévèrement Vincent. Tu peux nous dire ce qui va débuter exactement ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien, Malachi va juste être sorti de sa cuve dans les heures qui vont suivre, il a un peu trop stressé à cause de Sephiroth, ceux qui s'occupent de lui ont décidé de ne pas prendre de risques.

 _À suivre_


	52. Chapter 52

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 52**

 _An 2012_

Kadaj prit le temps de savourer la surprise de ses interlocuteurs, puis se prépara à les laisser.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois encore aller chercher Shane. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, vous êtes assez grands pour rentrer sans aide.

\- Pas si vite ! Protesta Sephiroth que l'affirmation remuait quelque peu. Tu as l'air bien informé, comment va Malachi ? Est-ce que son état est grave ?

Kadaj resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il hésitait à répondre, puis il se résigna à le faire devant l'air angoissé de son aîné.

\- Il pourrait aller mieux, mais il ne va pas claquer pour autant. Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien après tout. Inutile de commencer à rédiger le faire part, ça devrait bien se passer. D'ici quelques semaines il gambadera comme un chocobo au printemps.

Il se retira sans attendre.

Vincent laissa échapper un profond soupir tandis que Sephiroth outré marmonnait quelques mots peu polis à l'intention de celui qui venait de partir.

Kadaj marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de rejoindre Shane, après s'être frotté à Sephiroth il n'était guère pressé de remettre cela avec l'autre fils de sa mère. Taquiner Sephiroth qui n'était pas en état de lui faire quoi que ce soit, sinon de lui parler, était une chose, se confronter au plus âgé des trois premiers fils de Lucrecia était très différent.

Même s'il était humain, sans aucun gêne hérité de Jenova, Shane n'en était pas moins un homme avec qui il valait mieux ne pas trop prendre de libertés. Il n'avait peut être pas été entraîné aussi rudement que Sephiroth, mais il avait tout de même reçu une formation militaire des plus poussées et ne serait pas plus tendre.

Il frappa donc prudemment à la porte de la maison au lieu d'y apparaître directement.

Shane qui vint ouvrir le considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kadaj soutint son regard, refusant de se laisser impressionner. Shane était peut être le plus vieux d'entre eux, mais il n'était qu'un humain, il ne pouvait pas lui faire grand mal. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir.

\- Juste prévenir que Malachi va naître bientôt. Dit il. Si tu veux venir, j'y retourne et le transport est gratuit. Laissa t'il tomber avec un peu de nervosité dans la voix malgré tout.

Shane le regarda avec froideur avant de refermer la porte sans lui proposer d'entrer, se contentant d'un bref "Je reviens." avant de disparaître.

Kadaj serra les dents. S'il avait eu le moindre doute quand au peu de considération que Shane avait pour lui, il l'aurait perdu à présent.

Il essaya de se convaincre que cela lui était égal, qu'il se moquait bien de ce que pensait leur aîné à son sujet, mais il peinait à cela.

Shane s'efforça de masquer son angoisse le temps de prendre congé de sa famille. Il ne tenait pas à alarmer les enfants, ces derniers étaient déjà bien assez perturbés par ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Les jumelles restaient sur leurs gardes et le jeune Gabriel s'effrayait encore par moment.

Il murmura rapidement à l'oreille de son épouse les raisons qui le poussaient à repartir si vite et elle lui adressa un regard inquiet, sans pour autant dire un seul mot qui pourrait alarmer les enfants.

Shane rejoignit ensuite Kadaj qui était resté planté devant la porte et se détourna sans un mot lorsqu'il sortit.

Shane ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser de son attitude grossière, premièrement parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de Kadaj et qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour ce dernier, et de deux parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de de s'excuser de préférer veiller au bien être de sa famille avant tout autre chose.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, Malachi a besoin de moi. Dit il sèchement en constatant que Kadaj ne semblait pas prêt à les transporter là où ils devaient aller.

Kadaj tourna la tête vers lui, le regard sombre et le visage renfrogné.

\- Oh, ça va, il n'a pas besoin de vous comme vous dites, il est déjà parfaitement entouré de gens qui savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Répliqua le jeune homme maussade. Si je suis venu c'est seulement pour être sympa et faire en sorte que vous soyez réunis tous les trois pour ce moment qui ne se reproduira pas en principe.

Shane fit la grimace en comprenant que Sephiroth serait de la partie lui aussi.

\- Je vois que l'autre sera là également.

Constater que Sephiroth n'était pas plus apprécié que lui par Shane ne réconforta pas Kadaj.

\- Si par l'autre vous entendez Sephiroth, oui, il sera là. Malachi est son vrai jumeau, pas comme vous. Lança t'il avec une méchante malice.

Il se réjouit de voir Shane tressaillir en recevant cette pique. À méchant, méchant et demi après tout.

Il les transporta au complexe, larguant Shane dans la salle où était Malachi, se réfugiant quand à lui dans une pièce vide où il se laissa tomber à terre, épuisé.

Il avait beau avoir de la ressource et des pouvoirs hérités de Minerva, il commençait tout juste à savoir les utiliser et cela lui demandait pas mal d'énergie. Faire plusieurs sauts aussi rapprochés l'avait totalement vidé de ses forces.

Haletant, il se recroquevilla sur lui même et ferma les yeux, autant pour retenir ses larmes que pour essayer de faire en sorte que ce qui l'entourait cesse de lui donner l'impression de tourner. Hélas ce geste ne fut guère couronné de succès, avoir baissé les paupières ne le soulagea pas, bien au contraire. Le monde continua sa sarabande effrénée autour de lui, ce qui était une sensation vraiment très désagréable. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre, mais sans le plaisir d'avoir bu avant cela. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait également très soif et faim.. à en avoir la nausée.

Brusquement une silhouette entourée de brume se matérialisa à ses côtés. Kadaj tourna les yeux dans cette direction.

Il identifia rapidement l'arrivant et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Décidément, vous êtes partout... je vais finir par croire que vous avez des vues sur moi.

\- J'ai effectivement un intérêt à ce que vous restiez en vie. Admit Bran en se penchant vers lui. Vous êtes lié à celui que mon compagnon considère comme sa mère, cela fait de vous une personne importante. Il est déplaisant de voir que vous ne savez pas vous montrer raisonnable par contre.

Il releva Kadaj sans faire d'effort visible et l'aida à gagner un siège.

\- Voila qui est mieux. Reposez vous un peu, en attendant qu'on vous apporte à manger et à boire.

\- Je ne vois pas qui... commença Kadaj avant de s'interrompre en constatant que Bran était déjà reparti.

Il réprima un soupir agacé et referma les yeux. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, mais au moins il n'avait plus le tournis.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait sur un homme portant un plateau bien garni qu'il déposa sur une table à portée de Kadaj.

Le jeune homme le regarda faire, tout en l'étudiant ouvertement.

Il avait l'impression de le connaître, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où il avait bien pu le rencontrer.

\- On se connaît ? Questionna t'il avec curiosité.

L'homme secoua la tête en signe de négation et se retourna, comme s'il était décidé à repartir sans attendre.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres, plus il regardait l'homme, plus il avait l'impression de le connaître. Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment facile de se faire une idée sur son identité, celui qui venait de lui apporter de quoi se restaurer semblait désireux de se dissimuler, un bonnet cachait ses cheveux, des lunettes noires ses yeux et il portait une tenue noire des plus simples.

\- De qui vous cachez vous ?

Il vit l'homme, qui lui tournait déjà le dos, s'arrêter net et se raidir.

\- De personne ! Répondit l'inconnu d'une voix vibrante d'indignation.

Une voix qui lui était familière elle aussi.

\- Si vous ne vous cachez de personne, vous pouvez rester un peu, et retirer ce bonnet et ces lunettes qui ne vous vont pas du tout.

L'homme se retourna lentement, mais sans la moindre intention de se dévoiler. Son expression indiquait clairement son déplaisir.

Kadaj sourit en contemplant la moue qui plissait les lèvres de son mystérieux visiteur. Grâce à elle il était désormais fixé sur l'identité de ce dernier.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que le grand Genesis Rhapsodos en soit réduit à se dissimuler... ironisa t'il. C'est la proximité de Sephiroth qui vous fout la trouille ?

Genesis arracha bonnet et lunettes avec humeur et les rangea, avant de croiser les bras et de fusiller du regard celui qui venait de le démasquer. Il était mortifié d'avoir été si vite identifié par un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Laissa t'il tomber avec un ton hautain. Mais je présume qu'il en va autrement pour toi. Après tout tu es loin de lui arriver à la cheville.

Kadaj se crispa sous ce qui ressemblait bien à une insulte.

\- Comment cela je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

\- Mais je connais Sephiroth, un jeunot comme toi n'a aucune chance de l'égaler.

Kadaj s'efforça de reprendre son calme, inspirant profondément il détourna les yeux de Genesis, les lèvres tremblantes il lutta pour retenir ses larmes.

Était il donc si nul pour qu'on lui jette au visage ce genre de propos ?

\- Oh, par pitié, ne commence pas à pleurer, Sephiroth lui ne le ferait pas. S'agaça Genesis.

\- Je ne suis pas Sephiroth ! Hurla Kadaj. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous foutre que je pleure ? Puisque de toute façon je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville...

Sa voix se brisa, il cacha son visage derrière son bras gauche pour masquer les larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

Genesis se mordilla les lèvres, brusquement calmé par l'éclat du jeune homme. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien apporter à manger à Kadaj il avait sauté sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée de rencontrer l'un des jeunes demi frères de Sephiroth. Il était en effet curieux de découvrir comment ils étaient, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à pareils échanges, encore moins à leur conclusion. Kadaj en avait visiblement gros sur le cœur et il n'était clairement pas la personne idéale pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il n'aimait pas non plus présenter des excuses, il commença donc à chercher un moyen pour se défiler sans perdre la face.

Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte il se retrouva en face d'Angeal qui le considérait avec réprobation.

Genesis se figea, surpris et embarrassé de découvrir son ami sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Oh, tu es là toi aussi ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater. Commenta froidement Angeal. Quand on m'a dit que tu t'étais proposé pour lui porter à manger, j'ai préféré venir voir, visiblement j'ai bien fait, même si j'arrive un peu tard.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais reconverti en nourrice pour sales gosses. Ironisa Genesis.

Un sourire mitigé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Angeal.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, affirma t'il avec calme, en vérité je ne me suis pas reconverti, je le fais depuis l'enfance, j'ai commencé avec toi. Prendre Kadaj en main a presque été une partie de plaisir après avoir du vous gérer Sephiroth et toi, sans compter Zack.

Genesis le foudroya du regard, ce dont Angeal ne fit que sourire. Kadaj lui faisait la sourde oreille, se désintéressant de la conversation des deux premières classes il s'était mis à manger et à boire.

Genesis ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rappeler à son ami qu'il fut un temps où il n'avait pas réussi à tenir bon face à eux, mais le visage soudain fermé et le regard brusquement assombri d'Angeal lui fit ravaler les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter au visage. Il était clair que le brun n'avait rien oublié et que lui en parler ne ferait que le mettre de fort mauvaise humeur.

Genesis se détourna, partagé entre l'indignation et un peu de honte.

Il avait bien failli remettre le sujet sur le tapis, alors qu'il n'était pas sans savoir que pour Angeal il s'agissait d'une blessure qui ne se refermerait probablement jamais.

\- C'est bon ? Questionna froidement Angeal. Tu es calmé ?

Genesis hocha la tête et le considéra pensivement.

\- Donc, tu as tout lâché, femme et enfants compris, pour venir t'assurer que je ne traumatisais pas ton dernier protégé ?

\- Pas exactement, je suis aussi venu soutenir Sephiroth, tenir la promesse que nous lui avions fait. Murmura Angeal.

Genesis soupira et baissa la tête, lui aussi se souvenait de la promesse. Il n'était pas surpris qu'Angeal n'ait pas renoncé à l'honorer.

\- Si ça se trouve, il ne s'en souvient même pas... avec tout ce qu'il a traversé, il y a de fortes chances que cette promesse se soit effacée de sa mémoire. Murmura t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

Angeal le regarda, avec au fond des yeux ce regard que Genesis ne connaissait que trop bien, celui qui affirmait haut et clair qu'il avait pris sa décision et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

\- De quelle promesse vous parlez ? Questionna Kadaj qui n'avait pas pu se retenir d'entendre et qui était intrigué.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

\- D'une promesse qui ne te concerne en rien. Répondit Genesis.

\- Seulement une promesse que nous avons fait à Sephiroth lorsque nous avions 17 ans, concernant son frère Malachi et lui. Nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire plus, c'est quelque chose qui ne concerne que nous trois, même Zack n'est pas au courant. Dit Angeal.

Kadaj fit la moue mais n'insista pas. Sans avoir jamais fait de promesse de ce genre il pouvait comprendre que cela soit presque sacré à leurs yeux.

Un peu d'amertume le traversa à la pensée que son frère le plus âgé avait bien de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles.

Il s'efforça de se remettre à manger mais la nourriture n'avait plus aucun goût soudain, il renonça donc avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est bon, j'ai mangé, j'ai bu, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, vous pouvez aller tenir toutes les promesses que vous voulez. Lança t'il avec agacement.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Répondit Genesis en marchant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant. Après tout, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

Il passa la porte et se retourna pour fixer son ami.

\- Angeal, tu viens ? On devrait aller saluer Sephiroth, en espérant qu'il est conscient.

\- Je reste encore un peu ici. Affirma Angeal. Je dois m'assurer de quelque chose avant de rejoindre Sephiroth.

\- Comme tu veux. Soupira Genesis en sortant.

La porte se referma derrière lui sans bruit.

Kadaj fixa Angeal avec méfiance, mais le première classe brun n'en prit pas ombrage, il connaissait assez le jeune homme pour ne pas se formaliser de réactions de ce genre.

\- Kadaj, tu es certain de vouloir être présent ? Demanda t'il. Vous n'avez pas vraiment de lien... peut être est-ce encore trop tôt.

Kadaj le regarda avec détresse.

\- Et je ne crois pas que nous en ayons un jour à vous entendre ! Si Loz et Yazoo étaient désirés, moi je ne suis que celui en trop pas vrai ? Celui qu'on a fait naître seulement parce qu'il avait déjà été conçu et que cela aurait été dommage de gaspiller alors que de précieuses ressources avaient été utilisées qui seraient perdues si je ne naissais pas ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de me le redire sans cesse, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

\- Kadaj, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Personne ne pense que tu ne méritais pas de naître, encore moins que ta naissance n'était pas souhaitée. Tenta de l'apaiser Angeal.

\- Moi je le pense ! Cracha Kadaj.

Il se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas, visiblement très agité.

Angeal le laissa faire, se contentant de le regarder aller et venir, attendant qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'un moment Kadaj cessa de marcher et se passa une main un peu tremblante sur le front. Il fut un peu étonné de le trouver moite, sa chevelure était humide de sueur sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il se sentait un peu fiévreux également, était il malade ?

\- Kadaj ? Appela Angeal.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien... murmura le jeune homme.

\- Tu devrais t'étendre. Continua Angeal en lui indiquant le lit placé dans un coin de la pièce.

Kadaj tourna brièvement les yeux dans cette direction, avant de refuser d'un signe de tête.

\- Non... je crois que je ne dois pas... je dois... balbutia t'il.

Angeal le rejoignit vivement et le retint alors qu'il basculait vers l'avant.

\- Tu dois te calmer et te reposer. Déclara fermement Angeal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Je crois que tu es à un tournant de ton existence.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Kadaj qui n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'information.

Non, en vérité il n'appréciait pas du tout... les tournants de l'existence, il en avait déjà vécu plusieurs et il se souvenait très bien que cela n'était jamais quelque chose d'agréable.

Alors qu'il cherchait fiévreusement un moyen pour retarder ou éviter cet événement, quel qu'il soit, il sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser, puis un poids inhabituel dans son dos le fit vaciller.

Tournant la tête il vit une masse de plumes noires et rouges passer dans son champs de vision.

Il découvrit avec ébahissement que deux ailes en grande partie noires, aux rémiges d'un rouge vif se déployaient désormais dans son dos. Il les remua machinalement, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien réelles et elles répondirent aussitôt.

Cette découverte était de trop pour son esprit déjà malmené, il sombra avec soulagement dans l'inconscience.

Angeal soupira en le voyant perdre connaissance et le porta sur le lit, l'y casant de son mieux, chose assez délicate au vu des grandes ailes du jeune homme.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier en déploie, mais il était tout de même surpris de les découvrir bicolores. Il les étudia avec curiosité.

Elles semblaient fortes et bien bâties, sans aucun défaut. Pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger, Kadaj en avait le contrôle, il espérait donc que tout irait bien. Pour l'heure, il était trop tôt pour en être certain, mais il faisait confiance à Kadaj pour surmonter cette épreuve et en sortir grandi. Le garçon avait de la ressource, il était de taille à le faire.

 _À suivre_


	53. Chapter 53

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 53**

 _An 2012_

Les occupants du vaisseau de Cid furent tirés du sommeil par le bruit très reconnaissable d'un moteur, ce qui ne pouvait qu'indiquer un autre appareil en approche.

Alarmés par ce détail ils se précipitèrent vers le poste d'observation le plus adéquat et assistèrent à l'arrivée d'un gros camion, d'où sortirent plusieurs personnes. Au même instant d'autres arrivants apparurent, venant des bois tout proches, dont les tenues et l'apparence n'étaient pas sans rappeler celle d'Azaan. Ils étaient une dizaine, mâles et femelles, pour autant que les observateurs pouvaient en juger d'après les ornements qu'arboraient certains, et ne prêtèrent aucune attention au vaisseau, étant visiblement concentrés sur ceux qui étaient arrivés avec le camion. Les deux groupes se rejoignirent et se saluèrent, comme s'ils se retrouvaient après une longue séparation et étaient heureux d'être enfin réunis Finalement ceux venus de la forêt y retournèrent, suivis de quelques uns de ceux venus en camion, quand aux autres, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du complexe et y disparurent.

\- On dirait qu'il se passe des trucs pas clairs ici. Maugréa Barret. Je serai d'avis qu'on fiche le camps. Après tout, nous étions surtout là pour Cloud non ? Il est parti, autant en faire de même.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Protesta Tifa. Nous n'avons rien vu qui soit de nature à nous faire penser qu'il y a danger. Je vais y retourner, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Nanaki que ce qu'il venait de voir emplissait d'un très fort intérêt.

Sans être d'une nature des plus portées à la curiosité, il aimait apprendre et il lui semblait qu'il y avait des choses à découvrir en ces lieux.

\- Puis-je venir également ? Questionna timidement Azaan que voir des membres de son peuple avait surpris et qui avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur eux et sur ceux qui étaient visiblement en lien avec eux.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour les voir, mais leurs vêtements semblables à ceux de son peuple, et leur apparence très proche de la sienne, lui laissait à penser qu'ils étaient de la même race, mais qu'ils vivaient au grand jour, loin des grottes où il avait vu le jour et avait grandi.

Cela ouvrait pour lui des perspectives imprévues et même s'il avait un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait, il avait tout de même envie de prendre le risque de les approcher.

Tifa lui sourit et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il était le bienvenu, ce qui rassura l'adolescent qu'était encore Azaan malgré le nombre d'années qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Les autres préférant rester à bord de l'appareil de Cid pour le moment, le trio fut seul à passer à son tour les portes du complexe.

À leur grande déception, le couloir était désert lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ceux qui les avaient précédés avaient déjà disparu.

Nanaki et Azaan échangèrent un regard et mirent à profit leurs sens bien plus développés que ceux des humains pour suivre la trace laissés par les personnes qu'ils voulaient rencontrer.

La suivre ne leur posait aucun problème, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle et parvinrent très vite dans une grande salle où s'affairaient un grand nombre de personnes, dont celles qu'ils suivaient à la trace.

Certains entouraient une cuve où reposait un homme aux cheveux argentés qui semblait inconscient.

Tifa le prit tout d'abord pour Sephiroth et se demanda avec inquiétude si l'état de l'argenté s'était aggravé pendant la nuit, puis, alors qu'elle et ses deux compagnons se rapprochaient avec curiosité de la cuve, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans l'erreur, l'homme qui se trouvait là ne pouvait pas être Sephiroth, il était bien plus mince et moins musclé que l'ancien général de la SHINRA.

Un homme à la chevelure nattée se tourna vers eux et les observa attentivement avant de les rejoindre, il boitait et ne semblait pas menaçant, Tifa et Nanaki le laissèrent donc approcher sans crainte.

\- Nous ne pensions pas que vous auriez le cran de venir. Dit l'homme en s'arrêtant près d'eux. Mais vous êtes là.

\- Nous sommes là en effet, et nous avons des questions, beaucoup de questions. Répondit Nanaki en le regardant.

Il semblait humain, était vécu comme n'importe quel habitant de Midgar, il avait sur lui des odeurs qui venaient de cette cité, mais son odeur corporelle indiquait à Nanaki qu'il n'était en rien humain, ce qui se dégageait de lui était similaire à ce qui émanait d'Azaan.

Nanaki ne posa pourtant aucune question sur l'identité de leur interlocuteur, pour l'heure ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus, il était bien plus attiré par ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin et par le mystérieux occupant de la cuve.

Tifa et lui remarquèrent qu'un petit groupe de personnes, dont trois maniaient des caméras discrètes, filmaient tout ce qu'il se passait tout en prenant des notes et en faisant des commentaires.

Qui que soit l'homme dans la cuve et ce qui était en train de se produire, il s'agissait visiblement d'un événement d'importance.

Un peu plus loin d'autres s'affairaient à vérifier d'autres équipements, et un ensemble de petites structures aux parois transparentes reliées entre elles par des sas. Dans la première était placée une sorte de piscine elle aussi transparente, emplie d'un liquide bleuté. Ceux qui procédaient à l'inspection des lieux sortirent et un sifflement ténu indiqua qu'une action mécanique s'y déroulait. On entendait clairement des moteurs ronronner, toute une machinerie semblait être mise en marche et vérifiée par quelques intervenants attentifs.

\- Je crois que les questions vont devoir attendre. Murmura l'homme à la longue natte noire en se tournant vers la cuve. Le moment que nous attendons tous depuis une trentaine d'années est enfin arrivé, Malachi va enfin venir au monde.

Tifa n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui précise que celui qui était dans la cuve était le fameux Malachi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Malgré elle, elle se rapprocha un peu de la paroi, pour mieux le contempler.

Tout comme Sephiroth il était vraiment très beau, et la finesse de son corps renforçait sa séduction, contrairement à son redoutable frère, il ne dégageait aucune impression de danger. Alors qu'elle le regardait il bougea les bras et elle découvrit avec surprise d'étranges marques au niveau de ses côtes. Elle ne voyait pas bien, étant un peu trop loin, mais il semblait blessé, comme si sa chair était entaillée en profondeur à ces endroits là.

Perplexe elle se rapprocha un peu plus et réalisa qu'elle se trompait, ce n'étaient pas des blessures, pas non plus des entailles faites par une lame, les ouvertures entre les côtes de Malachi semblaient naturelles, elles s'ouvraient et se fermaient à un rythme régulier.

Impressionnée par cette vision étrange elle fit un pas en arrière.

Qu'avait elle donc vu ? Qu'était donc Malachi au juste ? Une expérience de plus de la SHINRA ?

Au même instant Vincent effleurait doucement les cheveux de Sephiroth pour qu'il sorte du sommeil, tandis que Ninth qui avait veillé sur l'argenté jusqu'au retour de l'immortel les laissait tous les deux.

Sephiroth entrouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Même si les branchages s'en étaient pris à son être mental, son être physique en ressortait meurtri, ce qui n'était pas chose plaisante.

Le regard de Vincent se fit un peu plus sombre, s'il avait pu délivrer son amant du poison il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui à ce niveau.

Sephiroth soupira et se redressa péniblement.

\- J'ai connu pire... affirma t'il pour rassurer Vincent.

Vincent hocha la tête et le soutint pour l'aider à quitter le lit où il était installé.

\- Tant mieux, parce que nous sommes attendus.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer la lueur de crainte dans les yeux de Sephiroth, se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse.

\- Ne crains rien, je suis certain que tout ira bien. murmura t'il.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent se tourner vers elle.

\- Entrez. Dit Vincent avant que Sephiroth ne puisse lui demander de n'en rien faire.

L'argenté réprima un soupir et se prépara à l'entrée de la personne qui venait de frapper. Il n'était pas ravi de cette arrivée, mais il ne voulait pas contredire Vincent. Pourtant, il aurait préféré profiter de sa seule présence encore un instant, avant d'affronter l'épreuve qui les attendait Malachi et lui.

S'ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'avoir de la compagnie il aurait probablement avoué à son compagnon qu'il avait peur...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Angeal et Genesis. Sephiroth les considéra avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que ce soit eux qui fassent leur entrée.

\- Tu vois, lança Genesis à Angeal, je t'avais dit qu'il ne se souviendrait plus.

Angeal ignora volontairement la note d'ironie que contenait la phrase, mais elle fit tiquer Vincent et Sephiroth.

\- De quoi est-ce que je suis censé ne pas me souvenir ? Questionna Sephiroth avec agacement.

\- De la promesse de nos dix-sept ans. Répondit Genesis d'un ton onctueux. Il faut dire que cela commence à dater, et que vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est sans doute normal que tu ne te souviennes pas. Donc, ne t'angoisse pas, on te pardonne.

Sephiroth sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, s'écartant de Vincent qui ne chercha ni à le retenir, ni à le suivre, il rejoignit les deux autres et posa les mains sur les avants bras d'Angeal, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous n'avez pas oublié ce que nous nous étions promis ?

Angeal inclina la tête, le visage grave, touché par l'émotion qu'il pouvait lire sur celui de Sephiroth. Malgré les années, la promesse restait valide et il entendait bien l'honorer.

\- Tu as tenu la promesse que tu nous avais faite, tu ne t'es pas dressé contre nous, malgré ce qu'il se passait, à nous de tenir celle que nous t'avions fait.

Des larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer perlèrent aux yeux de Sephiroth.

D'un seul coup il avait presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix sept ans et de s'entendre promettre que jamais il ne lutterait contre ses amis quoi qu'il arrive en dehors d'un entrainement ou d'un affrontement amical. Il n'avait jamais trahi cette promesse et était heureux qu'ils s'en souviennent, mais aussi qu'ils n'aient pas oublié ce qu'eux lui avaient promis.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié... vous êtes venus... murmura t'il.

\- Oui, nous sommes venus, nous sommes là pour t'accompagner dans la dernière étape avant ta réunion avec lui. Répondit gravement Angeal. Cela a pris beaucoup de temps, mais le moment est venu.

\- Et si on pouvait y aller ce ne serait pas mal. Marmonna Genesis avec agacement.

Voir des larmes dans les yeux de Sephiroth ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il se souvenait de lui et il n'avait aucune envie que cela change.

Sephiroth essuya vivement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et se tourna vers Vincent, lui tendit la main.

\- Mon pyrope, le moment est venu. Dit il d'un ton un peu tremblant. Viens avec nous.

Vincent hocha la tête et s'avança vers lui, touché qu'il lui demande de venir aussi, alors qu'il avait déjà ses amis avec lui.

Angeal les considéra avec approbation, tandis que Genesis se détournait les dents serrées.

Si le banoran brun était heureux de savoir que Sephiroth avait trouvé une personne pour l'aimer et vivre à ses côtés, Genesis lui en éprouvait un peu de dépit. Même si leur relation appartenait au passé et qu'il n'avait en aucune façon envie de la relancer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Angeal avait renoué avec son épouse, Sephiroth avait visiblement trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur, mais lui... même s'il avait la joie d'être mari et père il ne pouvait pas être avec celle dont il était épris, sa compagne était retournée au monde irréel dont elle était issue et il ne se voyait pas déclencher un nouveau massacre afin d'alimenter en sang l'épée qui lui servait de prison.

Ignorant cela, Sephiroth, que la souffrance recommençait à torturer, passa une main un peu tremblante sur son visage. Angeal et Vincent le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Tu devrais te rasseoir. Dit Angeal avec autorité, en le ramenant vers le lit. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te conduire jusqu'à ton frère.

\- Je dois y aller par mes propres moyens. Affirma Sephiroth qui ne tenait pas à donner à qui que ce soit l'impression d'être invalide.

Angeal comprenait ses craintes, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'y enfermer, encore moins de lui laisser faire preuve d'orgueil. Même s'il voulait bien admettre que cela soit justifié par ce qu'on leur avait toujours enseigné, il n'était vraiment pas temps pour eux de se permettre un tel comportement.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui posa les mains sur les bras de Sephiroth et qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Sephiroth, tu n'es pas assez remis pour tenir debout aussi longtemps, tu peux à peine marcher. Je sais que cela t'est pénible, mais c'est la chose la plus censée à faire. Tu n'aideras personne et ne défendra pas plus ton honneur si tu t'effondres devant tout le monde là bas.

Sephiroth accepta à contre cœur, il avait trop mal et se sentait encore trop fatigué pour avoir envie d'argumenter. Il laissa donc Angeal repartir, entraînant à sa suite un Genesis pour le moins réticent, et s'étendit en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

Vincent s'assit au bord du lit, le regardant avec hésitation. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet, mais lorsqu'Angeal avait parlé de la promesse, il avait senti que la première réaction de Sephiroth n'avait pas été joyeuse et reconnaissante, loin de là, l'argenté avait eu un bref regard en direction des deux autres qui exprimait un profond chagrin. Il avait ensuite fait comme s'il était sincèrement heureux, mais Vincent ne pouvait se défaire de la certitude que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Qu'il avait cherché à taire ce qu'il ressentait pour ne pas décevoir ses amis.

\- Tu peux tout me demander mon pyrope, murmura Sephiroth, à toi, je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que la promesse qu'ils t'ont fait à l'époque n'a pas été vraiment tenue à tes yeux. Souffla Vincent sans le quitter du regard.

Sephiroth soupira à nouveau.

\- Si... elle a été tenue, puisqu'ils sont venus, qu'ils seront là pour m'accompagner jusqu'à ce que Malachi et moi soyons réunis, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment compris ce que je leur demandais. Répondit il avec tristesse.

Il ferma à demi les yeux.

À cette époque, il venait juste de voir repartir Sarge et Ren-Qing, deux des personnes qui avaient compté dans sa vie, et il ignorait s'il pourrait les revoir un jour, il était sur le point de retourner vers la SHINRA, vers un avenir incertain, et il se sentait si seul... les derniers événements lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait plus être le solitaire qu'on s'attendait à voir en lui, non... il voulait avoir des amis, être certain de pouvoir compter sur eux... mais comment le leur dire ? En avait il le droit ? Il avait blessé Angeal par maladresse, Genesis était ce qu'il était, leur avouer franchement qu'il désirait leur compagnie, qu'il voulait être certain qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui, n'était pas chose facile.

Incapable de se résoudre à cet aveu qui l'exposerait bien trop, il avait trouvé un moyen détourné pour retenir Angeal et Genesis auprès de lui. Cette promesse qu'ils seraient à ses côtés lorsqu'il rejoindrait enfin son jumeau avait été le stratagème auquel il s'était résigné pour parvenir à ses fins.

Angeal et Genesis avaient promis sans hésiter, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à les retenir, eux aussi avaient fini par partir, le laissant à la solitude qu'il redoutait tant.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner ce qu'il désirait vraiment... lui même avait tant de mal à l'accepter.

Vincent l'attira à lui avec douceur et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Dis moi. Dit il simplement.

Sephiroth se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon et livra enfin ce qu'il avait tant souhaité, sans jamais l'obtenir. Vincent écouta en silence, sans l'interrompre ni faire de commentaire. Lorsque Sephiroth se tut à nouveau il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je pense qu'à présent ils peuvent le comprendre. Souffla t'il à l'oreille de Sephiroth.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ne conseilla pas à son amant de révéler ce qu'il venait de lui confier aux principaux concernés, Sephiroth seul était en droit de prendre cette décision et n'avait nul besoin qu'il influence ses choix.

Angeal revint, ayant visiblement réussi à trouver un fauteuil roulant qu'il poussait d'une seule main, l'autre retenant Genesis qui semblait de moins en moins heureux d'être là.

Sephiroth qui les connaissait bien sut immédiatement qu'ils s'étaient probablement disputés pendant le temps où ils étaient absents. Leurs expressions étaient assez parlantes pour qu'il le comprenne au premier regard.

Vincent le devina également et se relevant du lit il s'interposa entre eux et Sephiroth.

\- Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? Questionna t'il d'un ton froid, son visage fermé les observant sans concession.

Genesis haussa les épaules et se libéra de l'étreinte d'Angeal, s'éloignant de quelques pas il s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous essayez de nous impressionner, laissa t'il tomber avec ironie, mais je peux vous dire de laisser tomber, nous avons déjà été confrontés à des choses bien plus effrayantes que vous.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne parierai pas là dessus. Répondit Vincent sans montrer la moindre émotion. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable lorsque je suis confronté à quelqu'un qui dépasse les bornes de ma patience. Mais si vous voulez le savoir, continuez dans cette direction.

\- Inutile d'en arriver là. Intervint Angeal. Il n'y a pas de problème, Genesis et moi avons seulement eu une discussion animée sur un point de détail qui nous divise depuis un moment déjà. Nous n'en parlerons plus jusqu'à ce que la situation de Malachi soit régularisée.

\- Je préfère cela. Commenta Vincent en revenant vers le lit pour aider Sephiroth à prendre place dans le fauteuil.

Genesis quitta la chambre et s'éloigna dans le couloir, marchant lentement pour permettre aux trois autres de le rejoindre.

Il était soulagé qu'Angeal ait finalement pris la décision de reporter la discussion. Outre le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la vision des choses de son ami, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ce dont ils s'étaient entretenus un peu plus tôt.

Angeal avait avancé des affirmations qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Des affirmations qu'il n'avait aucune envie de vérifier.

 _À suivre_


	54. Chapter 54

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 54**

 _An 2012_

Les quelques mètres séparant la chambre de l'endroit où était Malachi se firent dans un silence pesant. Angeal poussait le fauteuil, Vincent marchait aux côtés de Sephiroth et Genesis lui était toujours à quelques pas en avant de leur position.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils furent surpris par l'activité presque frénétique qui régnait. De nombreuses personnes œuvraient avec rapidité et efficacité. Certains avaient l'air humains, d'autres ne l'étaient clairement pas, mais ils n'avaient visiblement aucun problème à travailler ensemble.

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt pour observer les lieux.

Sephiroth remarqua immédiatement Tifa et Nanaki toujours postés près de la cuve où reposait Malachi.

\- Angeal, tu veux bien me rapprocher d'eux ? Demanda t'il.

Angeal ne discuta pas et le mena là où il voulait aller.

Tifa et Nanaki se retournèrent en percevant des gens derrière eux.

Tifa se raidit instinctivement en découvrant Sephiroth. Le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant ne la réconfortait ni la rassurait, elle gardait un bien trop mauvais souvenir de lui et de ses actions.

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers elle, conscient de son hostilité rentrée. Même si la jeune femme ne disait rien sa rancune était visible dans son expression et son regard.

Vincent posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, décidé à préciser sa position clairement.

Sephiroth prit une profonde inspiration et se leva du fauteuil, il peinait à tenir debout, mais pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il se devait d'être sur ses pieds.

Vincent le laissa faire, conscient qu'il en avait besoin et que cela devait se produire. Il espérait seulement que Tifa et Nanaki seraient sensibles à l'effort que Sephiroth consentait à faire.

Parvenu devant Tifa Sephiroth marqua un temps d'arrêt puis il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête.

Il ne parla pas, rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ne pourrait jamais effacer tout le mal dont il s'était rendu coupable.

Tifa le fixa avec égarement.

De toutes les actions qu'elle aurait pu s'attendre, celle-ci était bien la dernière... non, en vérité, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agenouiller un jour devant qui que ce soit, pas lui, pas le héros de la SHINRA, pas l'homme qui avait tué tant de gens...

Bouleversée, désorientée par cet acte qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, emportant avec elles toute la douleur accumulée depuis des années.

Sephiroth ne bougea pas, même en l'entendant pleurer, il attendait qu'elle s'adresse à lui, ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

Au bout d'un moment Tifa s'éloigna, ne parvenant pas à cesser de pleurer et ne supportant plus de voir Sephiroth agenouillé devant elle. Nanaki la suivit du regard puis se tourna vers Sephiroth.

\- C'est un geste qui vous honore plus que des excuses. Dit il. Vous avez bien changé. Je suis heureux de faire vraiment votre connaissance.

Comme Sephiroth ne bougeait pas Nanaki laissa courir son regard aux alentours, une bonne partie de ceux qui étaient là s'étaient rendu compte de ce que Sephiroth avait fait et certains avaient cessé toute activité pour le fixer avec surprise.

Un profond silence régnait, personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Tifa essuya ses larmes, prit une profonde inspiration et revint vers l'argenté. Elle se plaça devant lui et attendit.

Sephiroth redressa la tête lentement et la fixa, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Tifa qui avait elle aussi conscience que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux frissonna puis tendit la main.

\- Relevez vous. Dit elle courageusement. Laissons le passé derrière nous.

Sephiroth hésita, puis prit la main tendue et se releva. Il était à peine debout que Genesis se mit à applaudir, un sourire mitigé aux lèvres, bientôt imité par d'autres, jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes présentes ayant assisté à la scène en fassent autant.

Alors que Sephiroth regardait autour de lui avec ébahissement, étonné par ces applaudissements, Tifa entendit une voix s'adresser à elle, s'exprimant directement dans son esprit.

"Je vous remercie pour votre geste, mon frère a assez souffert."

Elle chercha du regard qui avait bien pu lui parler de la sorte, jusqu'à ce que la voix s'adresse à nouveau à elle.

"Je suis Malachi... ne me cherchez plus, je suis juste derrière vous."

Elle se retourna lentement et découvrit que le jumeau de Sephiroth avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il la fixait.

Voyant qu'elle le regardait il esquissa un sourire timide. Tifa y répondit instinctivement, avant de s'empourprer.

Malachi la considéra avec intérêt. Elle était forte, elle savait faire preuve de générosité, elle avait pardonné à son frère, et elle était très séduisante, encore plus avec cette rougeur charmante sur les joues.

"Est-ce que vous viendrez me rendre visite lorsque je serai sorti de là ?" se risqua t'il à demander.

Tifa fut surprise par la question, mais ne voyant aucune raison de refuser, elle accepta d'un signe de tête.

Le sourire de Malachi se fit plus large. Il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté.

Sephiroth qu'Angeal et Vincent avaient pratiquement forcé à reprendre place sur le fauteuil roulant avait compris qu'un échange silencieux avait eu lieu entre son jumeau et la jeune femme. Il s'en alarma un peu, mais décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Malachi n'était peut être pas encore né, mais il était tout à fait capable de prendre des décisions.

Les spectateurs se remirent à l'oeuvre et bientôt l'homme à la natte noire s'approcha du petit groupe.

\- Le moment est venu, la procédure va débuter. Annonça t'il.

Sephiroth se releva une seconde fois, s'approchant de la paroi de la cuve il y appuya la main. Malachi en fit autant de l'autre côté, de manière à ce que leurs mains se superposent.

"Bientôt mon frère." émit Sephiroth avec émotion.

"Oui, très bientôt." approuva Malachi en lui souriant.

Sephiroth lui rendit son sourire et retourna s'asseoir.

Angeal, Vincent et Genesis l'entourèrent, Nanaki et Tifa restèrent à leurs côtés, tandis que la cuve contenant Malachi était déplacée vers le premier sas.

Azaan lui s'était éloigné pour rejoindre un petit groupe de sa race avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots avant de se taire pour contempler l'événement.

Une demie douzaine de personnes attendaient à l'intérieur de la structure, dispersés en plusieurs endroits. La cuve fut amenée au dessus de la piscine, elle y descendit lentement et s'y ouvrit, son contenu, y compris le jeune homme, se déversa dans le liquide bleuté qui s'y trouvait déjà. La cuve fut ensuite retirée et stockée dans un coin, pendant que la procédure se poursuivait. Les liquides furent renouvelés plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit pure, puis une sorte de capsule vint entourer le corps de Malachi qu'elle emporta dans une autre partie de la structure. Là elle le libéra sur une civière, les personnes présentes dans cette salle s'activèrent pour inspecter, sécher et soigner Malachi. En un tour de main il fut pourvu d'une minerve, de couches et amené sur un lit confortable dans la dernière salle.

Malachi se recroquevilla sur lui même, ses poumons avaient commencé à refermer l'accès vers les branchies, il parvenait à respirer, mais cela était tout de même un peu pénible et il se sentait faible. La salle où il venait d'être installé était bien chauffée et ventilée, sans être trop chaude. Un humidificateur faisait en sorte que le taux d'humidité soit agréable pour lui.

Il était un peu humilié d'avoir été muni de couches et d'un collier, mais aussi de ne pas contrôler son corps. Ses membres lui semblaient lourds et ne répondaient pas comme il le voudrait.

Au bord des larmes il effleura machinalement le tissus recouvrant sa couche, savourant la douceur du linge sous sa peau. Finalement, épuisé il sombra dans le sommeil.

Hiyu rejoignit Sephiroth qui avait suivi toute la procédure et fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi nous lui avons imposé tout cela... dit doucement Hiyu.

\- En effet, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Questionna Sephiroth avec un peu de froideur.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir te répondre que non, qu'il s'agit seulement d'une mesure de précaution, mais hélas, c'était une nécessité absolue. Ton jumeau est resté si longtemps dans cette cuve que ses muscles se sont affaiblis. Nous avons fait notre possible pour qu'ils ne s'atrophient pas totalement, mais nos actions étaient limités malgré tout.

\- Quand pourrons nous lui rendre visite ? Questionna Vincent.

\- Demain, pour aujourd'hui il a besoin de repos, il vient de traverser une épreuve assez douloureuse et son organisme doit s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement. Répondit Hiyu.

Regardant Sephiroth il reprit avec douceur.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul.

Vincent approuva et se pencha vers Sephiroth.

\- Nous devrions écouter ce conseil. Lui dit il.

Sephiroth approuva en silence, il se sentait impuissant, inutile, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Malachi, ni l'aider, ni même le rejoindre.

Il sentit les bras de Vincent l'enlacer et le souffle de l'immortel frôler sa joue.

\- Es-tu encore avec nous ? Questionna l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois en direction de Malachi avant de se résigner à se laisser ramener à sa chambre.

Une fois parvenu à destination Angeal confia le fauteuil à Vincent.

\- Nous allons vous laisser en paix, nous reviendrons demain si cela vous convient.

Sephiroth approuva en silence, soulagé d'être délivré de la présence de Genesis qui restait sombre et distant.

Vincent et lui saluèrent les deux autres, avant de regagner la chambre tandis qu'Angeal et Genesis repartaient en discutant à mi voix.

Près de la structure Nanaki, qui était allé voir ce que faisait Azaan et l'avait trouvé en grande conversation avec des membres de son peuple, revint vers Tifa qui contemplait toujours Malachi.

Le fauve s'arrêta à côté d'elle et considéra lui aussi le dormeur.

\- Je suppose que selon vos critères il est séduisant. Dit il avec calme.

Tifa approuva avant de s'empourprer.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire qu'il m'attire ! Précisa t'elle vivement.

Nanaki la considéra gravement.

\- Je n'ai rien dit en ce sens Tifa, mais pour éprouver le besoin de t'en défendre, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas la vérité que reflètent tes propos. Cela serait il donc un problème pour toi ? Tu as pardonné à Sephiroth et Malachi n'a rien à voir avec lui, si ce n'est qu'ils sont frères.

Tifa se mordilla les lèvres, affreusement gênée que Nanaki se soit rendu compte de son trouble et d'avoir trop parlé, laissant entendre qu'elle était attirée par Malachi.

Rien n'était possible entre elle et le jumeau de Sephiroth !

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Nanaki et Tifa réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Parce qu'il est lui, et que je suis moi, voila pourquoi. Répondit elle après avoir laissé échapper un gémissement de dépit.

Plus elle parlait, plus elle avait le sentiment de s'enferrer elle même... c'était vraiment très déplaisant.

Nanaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie se mettait dans un tel état. Elle était une femme seule, mature et responsable, qu'elle ait envie de trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie et envisage tous les partenaires possibles était donc tout à fait normal, ce serait plus qu'elle ne le fasse pas qui lui semblerait curieux. D'ailleurs, il avait longtemps trouvé étrange qu'elle s'accroche à l'idée qu'un jour Cloud lui déclarerait enfin sa flamme.

Pour avoir bien observé le jeune homme blond, il avait fini par conclure que ce dernier n'avait pour Tifa qu'une profonde affection, rien de plus. Il aurait sans doute du en parler avec la jeune femme, mais il avait estimé qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Une fois de plus, il trouvait que les humains avaient vraiment l'art de tout compliquer. Heureusement que pour lui et les siens les choses étaient très différentes. Sa compagne n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute concernant leur union, elle et lui avaient toujours su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et n'avaient pas perdu de temps à des hésitations ou des manœuvres inutiles.

Il lui était fidèle, profondément attaché et savait que lorsque le temps serait venu pour elle de quitter le refuge où elle était, ils se retrouveraient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés.

Regardant Tifa qui semblait vraiment désireuse de changer de sujet, il décida d'en rester là pour le moment. Peut être que c'était encore trop tôt. Non, c'était plus que probablement trop tôt en vérité, Malachi était fragile, serait prisonnier de la structure pendant des jours, il était prématuré de parler d'une éventuelle union entre lui et Tifa.

D'ailleurs, au vu de la réaction de la jeune femme, mieux valait la laisser gérer tout cela sans intervenir.

\- Peut être pourrais tu apprendre à le connaître. Dit il cependant, espérant ainsi apaiser un peu Tifa. Il va avoir besoin de compagnie et d'aide pendant son temps de réclusion. Tu pourrais faire partie de ceux qui lui apporteront cela. Je retourne à l'appareil, est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non, je vous rejoindrai dans un moment. Répondit Tifa sans le regarder, à nouveau tournée vers la structure, vers le jeune homme endormi qui y reposait.

Nanaki la laissa à sa contemplation et à ses réflexions.

Il lui avait donné matière à réfléchir et il savait qu'elle en ferait bon usage. En dehors de son attachement prolongé, et inutile, envers Cloud, elle avait toujours été une femme de caractère prenant les bonnes décisions.

Hiyu qui avait suivi l'échange de loin rejoignit Tifa sans se presser. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, rougissant à nouveau d'embarras d'avoir été surprise une fois encore à contempler Malachi.

Hiyu la considéra avec gravité.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai entendu une partie de la conversation. Je dois dire que je trouve l'idée de votre ami excellente, il a raison, Malachi aura besoin de compagnie, et vous semblez une personne parfaite pour remplir ce rôle.

\- Je n'ai aucune compétence médicale. Objecta Tifa. Je ne lui serai d'aucune utilité en cas de problème de santé.

Hiyu se laissa aller à sourire et désigna les personnes qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur, vaquant à diverses occupations toutes en lien avec la sécurité du jeune homme qui leur avait été confié.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il ne manque pas de gens aptes à cela. Mais toutes ces personnes sont des professionnels dans leurs domaines respectifs, probablement les meilleurs qui soient, cependant, justement à cause de cette excellence qui les caractérise, il leur manque le côté humain dont Malachi va avoir besoin. Ils feront tous au mieux de son intérêt sur le plan technique et médical, mais ils garderont leurs distances avec lui, parce qu'ils ont été formés en ce sens.

Hiyu cessa de sourire et battit des paupières en se souvenant en quelles circonstances les gens dont ils parlaient avaient été justement formés pour ne pas s'attacher à leurs patients.

Il y avait eu bien d'autres victimes de la SHINRA à traiter avant que vienne le tour de Malachi, bien d'autres malheureux aux états bien plus graves, ceux qui s'affairaient autour de lui avaient eu à traiter des dizaines de corps malmenés par les expériences inhumaines menées par les scientifiques de l'organisation, et nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pu être sauvés malgré tous les efforts et moyens déployés.

Pour la préservation de leur mental les membres des unités en charge de ces cas avaient été formés à garder leurs distances, à ne jamais s'attacher pour éviter qu'ils ne s'effondrent si leurs patients venaient à décéder.

Malgré ces précautions, Hiyu savait qu'ils en avaient souffert, ils ne le montraient pas, mais leurs esprits étaient marqués à jamais par ce dont ils avaient été témoins, par toutes les pertes qu'ils n'avaient pu éviter.

Chaque vie sauvée avait par contre été célébrée, et il espérait qu'au terme du traitement qu'allait recevoir Malachi, une nouvelle fête aurait lieu.

\- Donc, vous pensez que je pourrai faire l'affaire ? Questionna Tifa d'un ton troublé.

Hiyu s'efforça de lui sourire, de repousser les souvenirs d'un passé pas assez lointain à son goût.

\- Je pense que vous serez la personne idéale. Répondit il doucement. Mais je ne veux vous forcer en rien et c'est une décision qui demande que vous preniez le temps de bien y réfléchir. Mon petit fils a terriblement besoin d'affection, comme tous ses frères je pense, il risque de s'attacher à vous très vite si vous faites preuve de sympathie à son égard. Je sais que certains d'entre eux vous ont laissé un assez mauvais souvenir et je comprendrai qu'il vous soit pénible d'accepter...

Tifa eut à nouveau la vision de Loz blessé, gisant nu dans l'église, tremblant de froid, si vulnérable malgré sa force, si terriblement seul et perdu sans ses frères... de Sephiroth s'agenouillant devant elle sans dire un mot, baissant la tête, attendant son verdict.

Loz aussi s'était soumis à sa volonté, n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour se défendre lorsqu'elle était revenue après l'avoir laissé seul quelques instants, pourtant il aurait pu craindre qu'elle ne revienne dans le but de mettre un terme à sa vie.

Ils étaient visiblement très différents de l'image qu'elle avait toujours eu d'eux. Elle se devait de se forger une autre vision de leurs personnalités, d'apprendre à les connaître.

Elle avait cependant conscience que, même si elle avait accordé son pardon à Sephiroth, elle aurait du mal à le voir comme un ami, mais les autres argentés ne lui avaient pas fait autant de mal que lui et Malachi n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle pourrait commencer par eux, peut être qu'ensuite, avec le temps, elle réussirait à se rapprocher de Sephiroth également. Dans très longtemps cependant. Elle avait beau avoir affirmé à l'ancien général qu'il était temps de laisser le passé derrière eux, elle avait conscience que le passé ne se laisserait pas repousser si facilement. Il leur resterait en mémoire encore longtemps. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre en étant prisonniers de ce passé, ils devaient continuer à avancer, à progresser et pour ce faire, des efforts étaient nécessaires. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre avec, et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était indéniablement de passer du temps ensembles.

Sa décision prise, désormais certaine que c'était là ce qu'il convenait de faire, ce qu'elle voulait, Tifa se redressa et fit face à Hiyu.

\- Je le ferai, je prendrai soin de Malachi et je me rapprocherai de ses frères également... même si pour Sephiroth je préfère attendre un peu. Dit elle avec assurance.

Hiyu hocha la tête avec gravité. C'était la réponse qu'il espérait entendre, il était donc pleinement satisfait. Avec elle ses petits fils et leurs frères auraient une chance de nouer des liens amicaux et durables, pour peu qu'ils y mettent du leur. Il espérait que ce serait le cas.

\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle Lockhart, c'est très généreux de votre part.

À suivre


	55. Chapter 55

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 55**

 _An 2012_

Kadaj rouvrit les yeux sur un paysage inconnu, une vaste plaine battue par les vents. Le ciel au dessus de sa tête était envahi par des nuages d'orage, menaçants et très bas. Il faisait froid et sombre, le jeune homme ne put se retenir de frissonner.

Comment était il arrivé là ? Il était dans une chambre, en compagnie d'un des amis de son frère aîné, que s'était il passé après sa perte de connaissance ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Affirma une voix dure et masculine. Ton corps est toujours dans cette chambre, mais je voulais te rencontrer.

Kadaj se tourna vivement vers l'origine de la voix et découvrit un homme aux cheveux noirs en désordre, dont le regard sombre, pratiquement de la même couleur que les nuages au dessus d'eux, le détaillait sans complaisance. Vêtu de noir, grand et solidement bâti, sans être aussi impressionnant que Loz, il était clair qu'il était un guerrier, ce que tendait à confirmer l'épée qu'il portait au fourreau sur le côté gauche. Sa peau hâlée indiquait qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors, mais ce ne furent pas ces détails qui retinrent l'attention de Kadaj. Dans le dos de l'inconnu se déployaient deux grandes ailes noires et rouges.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Kadaj avec nervosité.

Sans daigner lui répondre l'autre tira son épée et fondit sur lui, lui portant un coup que Kadaj évita de justesse en bondissant en arrière.

Il ne parvint pourtant pas à éviter l'aile droite de l'inconnu qui l'atteignit en pleine figure et le précipita à terre.

Étourdit par sa chute, il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et la douleur cuisante de sa joue gauche le fit gémir. Lorsqu'il y porta la main il sentit du sang sous ses doigts.

Avant qu'il ait pu se remettre de cette attaque et de la surprise qu'elle lui causait, l'autre était déjà sur lui et le relevait en le tenant par le col.

Kadaj qui s'estimait très satisfait de sa taille découvrit avec dépit que celui à qui il avait à faire le dépassait nettement, comme le prouvait le fait qu'en le tenant à bout de bras il lui décollait les pieds du sol. Il se retrouva en mauvaise posture, pendant lamentablement à quelques centimètres au dessus de la surface désolée de la plaine, à demi étouffé, il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon fixer son agresseur avec des yeux ronds.

Il était si surpris et choqué par ce traitement qu'il ne savait comment réagir.

Les lèvres de l'homme qui le traitait ainsi se plissèrent en une moue dédaigneuse et il le rejeta sur le sol sans ménagement.

\- Pitoyable... dit il avec mépris. Tu as peut être reçu mes ailes, mais tu ne seras jamais un roi, tu n'as rien pour cela.

Kadaj cilla et se redressa sur les genoux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il était piqué au vif par l'attitude de l'autre. Il se releva et fit face, les poings serrés.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un roi ! Cracha t'il. Surtout si être un roi consiste à être comme vous !

L'autre le considéra avec amusement.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ton attitude vaut la mienne pour autant que j'ai pu en juger.

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez de moi ? Questionna Kadaj avec fureur. Nous ne nous connaissons même pas !

L'autre fondit à nouveau sur lui, Kadaj tenta de se défendre, de matérialiser une arme, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, une fois de plus l'inconnu le prit de vitesse et le rejeta à terre sans ménagement.

Le souffle coupé par le choc Kadaj vit son adversaire lever son épée et se prépara au coup qui allait inévitablement suivre.

La lame siffla et se planta à quelques millimètres de sa joue, s'enfonçant profondément dans le sol. L'homme ailé mit un genoux à terre et se pencha vers lui.

\- Moi je te connais Kadaj, j'ai suivi ton parcours, je sais de quoi tu es capable, je sais de quoi tu es coupable.

Le mépris qui vibrait dans la voix de l'homme atteignit Kadaj de plein fouet.

La douleur que cela éveilla en lui était pire qu'une douleur physique.

En quelques mots l'autre venait de lui remettre en tête toutes ses erreurs passées, tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

\- Je peux m'améliorer ! Lança t'il avec chagrin. Je suis encore jeune ! Je ne suis pas si mauvais ! J'ai déjà commencé à changer !

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de celui qui le surplombait.

\- Et tu crois que cela sera suffisant ? Tu crois que le peu d'efforts que tu as fourni effacera tes fautes ? Tu crois qu'on va te pardonner tes erreurs alors qu'au fond tu es toujours le même ? Ne me fais pas l'insulte de protester Kadaj, je t'ai vu parler à Sephiroth, j'ai entendu ce que tu lui disais dans le labyrinthe, alors qu'il était en souffrance. Tu n'avais aucune pitié pour lui, tu te plaisais à le tourmenter.

Kadaj se sentit blêmir, il ne pouvait pas nier, il avait bel et bien agi comme le disait l'autre, s'était moqué de Sephiroth alors que ce dernier, impuissant, ne pouvait s'en défendre.

\- Je ne faisais que plaisanter un peu... souffla t'il faiblement. J'ai usé mes forces pour les rassembler, alors que rien ne m'y obligeait... je pouvais bien me permettre de les taquiner. Vous n'avez jamais taquiné personne vous ?

Le regard sombre de son interlocuteur parla pour lui. Kadaj laissa échapper un soupir. La réponse était clairement non, l'autre n'était pas du genre à plaisanter, en aucune façon.

Il ferma les yeux, meurtri et découragé.

Une fois de plus il avait le mauvais rôle... ce n'était vraiment pas juste !

\- Vous me voulez quoi au juste ? Demanda t'il avec lassitude. Me faire avouer que je suis mauvais ? D'accord, je suis quelqu'un d'atroce, je ne respecte rien, ni personne, pas même mes propres frères. Content ?

\- C'est un bon début. Répondit l'autre en se relevant et en retirant sa lame du sol.

Il l'essuya avec soin avec un linge qu'il tira de sa poche, presque amoureusement, avant de la remettre au fourreau et de ranger le linge dans la poche dont il l'avait sorti.

Kadaj le regarda faire, notant l'application qu'il mettait à frotter son arme. Il était clair qu'elle lui était précieuse.

Kadaj s'efforça de rester impassible, de ne pas sourire, il venait d'avoir une idée, c'était risqué, mais au point où il en était...

Seul, sans aucun des dragons pour lui venir en aide, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui. Ses forces n'étaient clairement pas suffisantes pour lui permettre de triompher, mais il lui restait son intelligence et sa ruse.

Il prit son temps pour réunir ses forces, tablant sur le sentiment très net de supériorité que ressentait l'autre, puis se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur lui.

Son geste désespéré prit son adversaire par surprise, ainsi qu'il l'espérait et il parvint à détruire les attaches qui retenaient l'épée, à refermer les doigts sur elle avant que l'autre ne le repousse, l'envoyant bouler à quelques mètres.

Le choc fut rude, lui coupant presque la respiration, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait réussi ! Ses doigts enserraient toujours la lame dont il venait de s'emparer. Il n'était plus si vulnérable à présent.

Il se releva lentement, brandissant l'épée devant lui.

Cette fois, il se permit de sourire. Il n'avait pas encore gagné, il n'y parviendrait sans doute pas, mais il avait au moins marqué un point.

L'autre le considéra pensivement puis se mit à sourire largement et hocha la tête avec approbation.

\- Voila ce que j'espérais voir. Tu n'es pas le meilleur des hommes, loin de là, mais tu as de la ressource. Mais dis moi, crois tu vraiment pouvoir faire le poids face à moi ? Même avec mon épée en main ?

\- Non. Avoua franchement Kadaj. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Mais au moins, j'ai la satisfaction de vous avoir surpris et de m'être emparé de votre précieuse épée. Vous triompherez de moi, mais avant que vous ne le fassiez j'aurai le temps de la détruire. Je vais perdre, mais je ne serai pas le seul.

L'autre croisa les bras, sans cesser de sourire.

\- Il n'est pas utile d'en arriver là, mais si tu veux vraiment que je te mette à terre, vas-y, détruit la. Ce n'est qu'une épée, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me battre, je peux en avoir d'autres, toi par contre, si tu la fais disparaître, tu n'auras plus rien pour te défendre. Je crois qu'à ta place je tenterai plus d'attaquer et d'enfoncer cette lame dans la chair de mon adversaire.

Kadaj fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile ? Si vous pouviez en avoir d'autres, vous en auriez déjà fait apparaître une. Je crois que vous bluffez et tentez de me pousser à la faute. Ceci dit, je vais la garder en effet, avoir un avantage est toujours bon. Même si moi je suis capable d'en matérialiser.

Il vit l'autre froncer lui aussi les sourcils en entendant sa réponse, mais n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper la suite. En une fraction de seconde son adversaire avait bougé, se déplaçant aussi vite que Loz, il se retrouva dans le dos de Kadaj et referma les doigts sur les mains de ce dernier, l'obligeant à lâcher prise sans ménagement avant de lui tordre les bras dans le dos. L'épée tomba à terre avec un tintement et Kadaj serra les dents pour ne pas crier tant la douleur que lui causait son adversaire était grande.

\- Kadaj, Kadaj, ton orgueil est ta plus grande faiblesse. Soupira l'autre. Il était le mien jadis, voila pourquoi je sais le retourner contre toi, d'autres l'ont fait pour moi.

Sans relâcher sa prise sur les bras du jeune homme il ferma les yeux, en proie au chagrin alors que des souvenirs d'une époque révolue lui revenaient.

Son monde était en proie au chaos, la créature dévastatrice que ceux de Gaïa connaissaient sous le nom de Jenova y faisait des ravages, divisant ses sujets.

Il avait donc pris la décision de l'affronter et de la détruire.

Sylen l'avait imploré de n'en rien faire, lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas de taille. Cela avait mis à mal son orgueil. Même s'il s'était épris du bienveillant, qu'il acceptait de suivre ses conseils lorsqu'ils lui semblaient avisés, il ne l'avait pas fait ce jour là. Il avait durement répondu à son compagnon de rester à sa place et de le laisser faire ce qu'il était censé faire, avant de partir affronter leur terrible ennemi. Il n'était jamais revenu, la créature avait eu raison de lui, il était mort, laissant Sylen et les survivants sans défense.

Il sentait le léger tremblement qui agitait Kadaj, dont le souffle s'était fait rauque, mais il ne s'en souciait aucunement. Que le jeune homme souffre un peu, cela ne lui ferait aucun mal, il s'en remettrait...

Il lutta pour ne pas tirer d'avantage sur les bras qu'il retenait, jusqu'à ce que Kadaj ne puisse se retenir de hurler et ait l'impression que ses épaules allaient se disloquer... ce serait si facile d'y parvenir, il était fort, bien plus que le jeune homme, même si ce dernier était encore loin d'avoir réalisé tout son potentiel et évoluerait encore avec le temps, si toutefois il avait la chance de l'avoir justement.

Oui, il était le plus fort et s'il laissait libre cours à sa haine, il pouvait blesser Kadaj, il en avait terriblement envie.

Après tout, le jeune homme qu'il retenait avait choisi d'écouter Jenova, de la servir, il l'avait vue comme une mère, avait cru en ses paroles mensongères... il l'avait aidée à accomplir ses noirs desseins... cela emplissait l'homme aux ailes noires et rouges d'une fureur sans borne. Parce que, une éternité plus tôt, il avait lui aussi fait l'erreur de prêter attention aux mensonges de la créature, et que son peuple en avait payé le prix fort. Qu'il soit mort en tentant de la vaincre ne lui conférait aucun pardon, sa faute était trop grave. Il avait ouvert son monde à un terrible fléau, au lieu de faire le nécessaire pour l'en écarter, comme il l'aurait du. Il avait pris les mauvaises décisions la concernant, et ce à plusieurs reprises, refusant d'écouter celui qui pourtant était justement là pour lui éviter ce genre de mauvaises décisions. Il était tellement certain d'avoir raison alors. Sa mort avait été une punition bien douce en regard de toutes ses erreurs... il aurait mérité bien pire que d'être tué rapidement et dévoré ensuite... oui, il aurait mérité qu'elle le dévore vivant, comme elle l'avait fait pour Niula...

Niula... le doux et timide Niula, si dévoué à Sylen, toujours prêt à tout pour son service, qui ne le quittait pratiquement pas d'une semelle.

Il s'était souvent irrité de voir combien il était proche de Sylen, si empressé à le servir et à lui plaire, il en avait éprouvé tant de jalousie qu'il avait approuvé volontiers son choix pour le sacrifice. D'ailleurs, n'était il pas responsable de ce choix qu'avaient fait les conseillers justement ? Il ne cachait pas son déplaisir de voir son compagnon passer du temps avec un autre, peut être avait il ainsi scellé le sort du malheureux, en même temps que ceux de tous les siens...

Désormais Niula avait une autre vie, était très différent, plus fort qu'au temps où il servait Sylen. Il avait eu les faveurs des puissances régissant leur monde d'origine, on lui avait confié une mission d'importance et il avait fait son possible pour la mener à bien.

Penser cela augmentait la rage et la rancune de l'ancien roi, son envie de faire mal, de se venger sur celui qui prenait sa place et n'avait pas même l'ombre d'une idée de la faveur qu'on lui faisait. Sur ce Kadaj qui ne servirait jamais à rien, à quoi bon lui donner les ailes d'un roi alors qu'il n'y avait plus de peuple à diriger ? Leur race avait été décimée, ce n'était pas le peu d'entre eux à être revenus à la vie qui la relèverait. Nul besoin d'un roi donc, que les ailes de Kadaj soient noires et rouges était comme une dernière insulte du destin.

\- Je te hais... si tu savais combien je te hais... souffla l'homme à l'oreille de Kadaj. Toi qui es le suivant, alors que notre peuple n'est plus... toi le roi inutile, qui ne régnera jamais... si tu savais combien j'ai envie de te briser les os pour n'avoir pas su aimer celui de tes frères qui est lié à mon Sylen... pour lui avoir fait du mal... même si ton frère n'est pas Sylen, même si son âme a été souillée par ce qu'on lui a fait endurer, il lui ressemble... il a le même cœur... il souffre comme Sylen a souffert et je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux qu'être spectateur de cela...

Kadaj tenta de soulager un peu la tension imposée à ses épaules en reculant contre le torse de l'homme, mais sa manœuvre ne lui apporta pas le soulagement espéré, l'étreinte de l'individu était bien trop forte.

Il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être Sylen, ni en quoi il était lié à Yazoo, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, celui dont parlait son adversaire était mort depuis une éternité ! Il avait vécu sur un monde lointain, et Kadaj n'était en rien responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

La révolte se mit à gronder en lui.

Il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait fait que l'autre était en train de lui faire payer, mais bel et bien des crimes dont il était innocent.

\- Est-ce vraiment moi que vous haïssez ou bien vous même ? Questionna t'il avec rage. Vous qui n'avez pas su protéger ce Sylen ? Parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à le faire n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez échoué et cet échec vous ronge encore aujourd'hui... des siècles plus tard vous en ressentez la douleur... Vous ne pouvez plus rien y changer, alors vous cherchez la vengeance, quitte à vous en prendre à moi qui n'y suis pour rien. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu avoir vos ailes, encore moins être lié à vous d'une quelconque façon ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui vous tourmente et vous le savez. Allez y, brisez moi les épaules et les bras, cela ne changera rien à votre passé, ni au mien... cela ne ramènera pas votre Sylen, n'effacera pas les souffrances et les chagrins !

Il s'attendait à une explosion de rage, mais son adversaire le relâcha brusquement, manquant le faire tomber. Il vacilla, puis reprit son équilibre et se tourna vers l'homme aux ailes noires et rouges. Sur le visage énergique du guerrier d'un autre temps se lisait une profonde douleur et beaucoup de colère mais aucune honte, ni aucun remords.

\- Je sais tout cela... dit l'autre d'une voix rauque de chagrin. Je sais que je ne reverrai jamais Sylen parce que je l'ai abandonné quand j'aurai du rester à ses côtés... et cela me met en rage de te voir traiter si mal celui qui lui fait suite... cela me fait souvenir du temps où moi aussi je me comportais mal envers lui. Tu as raison Kadaj, c'est moi que je déteste le plus, pour n'avoir pas su veiller correctement sur ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Désormais vous êtes frères, votre amour sera pur, comme le mien ne l'a jamais été. Vous avez de la chance... et je te hais de ne pas t'en rendre compte et de ne pas mieux agir... je veux que dans cette vie Sylen, ton frère devrai-je dire, soit heureux et n'ait pas à s'ôter la vie à cause des mauvaises décisions d'autrui. Mais je ne le vois pas heureux...

Malgré la souffrance qui le taraudait toujours, ses bras le faisaient terriblement souffrir à présent, Kadaj sentit sa rage retomber. Il en voulait à celui qui se trouvait là de ses actes et de son attitude, mais en même temps il comprenait ses raisons. Quelque part, ils n'étaient pas si différents... il n'était pas son héritier en vain.

\- J'ai hérité de vos ailes, mais je ne sais rien de vous. Murmura t'il. Pas même votre nom. Vous pourriez peut être me le dire ?

\- Mon nom était Telfer... et ceux de mon peuple l'ont probablement maudit jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Répondit l'autre avec amertume. Comme toi j'ai fais l'erreur d'écouter la créature venue d'ailleurs. Comme toi j'ai cru en ses mensonges et permis ses ravages.

 _À suivre_


	56. Chapter 56

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 56**

 _An 2012_

Loz se retourna dans son lit, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il n'était pas tranquille depuis que Kadaj était parti rejoindre Sephiroth et son jumeau.

Il avait le sentiment que tout ne se passerait pas exactement comme l'espérait son cadet, sans pouvoir mettre des mots précis sur cette impression pénible. Elle était pourtant ancrée en lui et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Yazoo qui lui tenait compagnie posa le livre qu'il lisait et le regarda gravement.

\- Encore cette impression ? Questionna t'il.

Loz hocha la tête en silence, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, mais Yazoo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Se levant de son siège il se rapprocha du lit où était étendu son cadet et s'y installa en faisant attention de ne pas le gêner.

\- Loz, je suis certain que Kadaj nous reviendra bientôt, ou que nous pourrons le rejoindre, nous ne sommes pas prisonniers.

Loz approuva, il ne faisait aucun doute en effet qu'ils seraient réunis bientôt, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que rien de mauvais allait se produire.

\- Je ne crains pas pour Kadaj. Murmura t'il finalement, son visage crispé par la concentration. Je ressens quelque chose de vraiment désagréable, comme si une menace planait sur nous.

Yazoo se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Il garda le silence, ne voulant pas dire à son frère qu'il espérait qu'il se trompe, même s'il était persuadé que Loz avait raison, lui aussi se sentait étrangement, et désagréablement oppressé, un peu comme quand Jenova s'était emparée d'eux.

Un long frisson l'agita à cette pensée. Si jamais Jenova revenait s'en prendre à eux... seraient ils de taille à lui résister ? Elle avait réussi à les mettre à sa botte quelques années plus tôt, pouvaient ils vraiment espérer tenir bon cette fois ?

Shalua qui venait changer les bandages de Loz les découvrit dans cette position et s'excusa de les déranger.

\- Je repasserai plus tard si vous voulez. Dit elle en se détournant avec embarras.

\- J'allais partir. Affirma Yazoo en se redressant et en quittant le lit.

Shalua le suivit du regard, étonnée qu'il ne soit pas plus gêné que cela d'avoir été découvert collé à son frère. Elle aurait été mortifiée à sa place, à la différence qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu une attitude pareille envers un proche parent. Mais peut être interprétait elle mal ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir juger de leurs relations intimes.

Une fois seul avec elle Loz la regarda avec curiosité, il avait senti son embarras, mais il n'en comprenait pas les raisons.

\- Avons nous fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda t'il franchement.

Shalua s'empourpra et battit des paupières.

\- Non, bien sur que non ! S'empressa t'elle de répondre.

De plus en plus perplexe Loz la regarda avec étonnement. Il était clair qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité, que quelque chose l'avait dérangée, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier, ils étaient seulement blottis l'un contre l'autre...

Il fronça les sourcils et se mordilla les lèvres.

Se pourrait il que ce soit justement là l'origine du problème ? Le fait que Yazoo et lui aient été vus serrés ainsi ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un câlin de réconfort... Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- C'est de nous avoir vu l'un contre l'autre ? Demanda t'il doucement. C'est quelque chose qui ne se fait pas ? Si c'est cela, il faut nous le dire, nous ne sommes pas trop au courant des conventions...

Shalua était définitivement mal à l'aise à présent. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment répondre sans passer pour prude ou peiner le jeune homme.

\- Et bien... disons que les relations entre frères ne sont pas très bien vues par certaines personnes, je n'ai rien contre cependant, cela m'a juste pris par surprise... dit elle avec douceur.

Loz inclina la tête sur le côté, analysant sa réponse. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer ce qu'elle disait. Sa relation avec Yazoo lui était précieuse, il serait triste de devoir y mettre un terme, sans compter que cela peinerait Yazoo qui en avait besoin.

\- C'est ennuyant, nous y tenons beaucoup... y renoncer sera difficile pour nous... soupira t'il.

\- Vous n'avez pas à y renoncer, soupira Shalua devant l'air peiné du colosse, seulement, il vaut mieux être discrets à l'avenir, vous assurer que personne ne puisse vous surprendre.

\- C'est noté, nous ne ferons plus de câlins sans nous être assurés que la porte est bien fermée. Déclara Loz.

Shalua approuva avec soulagement, avant de tiquer devant le mot employé.

\- Attendez, vous avez dit des câlins ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Ben oui, nous étions inquiets, on aime bien se serrer l'un contre l'autre dans ces moments là, cela nous rassure...

Shalua resta un moment silencieuse, venant de comprendre qu'elle s'était mépris sur ce qu'elle avait vu, ils n'avaient pas de relations intimes, ils n'étaient que deux jeunes hommes effrayés qui tentaient de se rassurer... comment avait elle pu s'imaginer des choses ? Elle était vraiment stupide !

Elle réprima un rire nerveux.

\- Je suis désolée Loz, j'ai cru que...

\- Que ?

\- Que vous couchiez ensemble tous les deux. Avoua t'elle.

Elle vit les yeux de Loz s'arrondir de surprise, avant qu'une expression indignée ne se peigne sur son visage.

\- Vous avez cru que Yazoo et moi... mais nous ne pourrions jamais ! Protesta t'il. Il est amoureux de Tseng et moi, je préfère les femmes. Enfin, je crois, pour le moment je ne suis pas certain de mes goûts, mais je ne crois pas que les hommes m'attirent.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Shalua, je vous présente mes excuses, j'espère que vous accepterez de me pardonner.

Loz soupira.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vous en vouloir, vu d'où nous venons et ce que nous avons du faire... c'était sans doute compréhensible... par contre, n'en parlez pas à Yazoo, avec son passé il le prendrait très mal.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien. Assura Shalua qui n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter au mal être du jeune homme déjà fragile.

Elle se risqua à effleurer la joue de Loz du bout des doigts, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas attiré par les hommes comme ses frères.

\- Vous vous exprimez de mieux en mieux. Dit elle pour changer de sujet.

Loz se troubla et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui... non, enfin, pas exactement, j'ai encore du mal... murmura t'il.

\- Pourtant, avec moi vous semblez vous débrouiller sans peine.

Elle le vit détourner le regard, il fixa le mur un long moment, comme s'il cherchait ses mots ou n'osait pas en dire plus.

\- Loz ? Appela t'elle doucement.

\- Avec vous, ce n'est pas pareil... souffla Loz.

Shalua se détourna pour masquer le trouble qu'éveillaient en elle ces mots sans doute innocents. Loz n'avait probablement pas voulu dire qu'il éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour elle, pas alors qu'il avait été traité comme il l'avait été par d'autres scientifiques.

Loz la considéra en silence, percevant son trouble et son embarras.

Il soupira et baissa la tête. Une fois de plus il aurait probablement mieux valu qu'il se taise...

Il se détourna à son tour, s'étendant sur le flanc, fixant le mur.

Shalua hésita à lui faire face, puis elle s'y décida, se reprochant ce moment de faiblesse, ce n'était pas digne d'un médecin de se détourner ainsi d'un patient, elle se devait de lui prodiguer les soins qu'il nécessitait.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur son épaule et à lui demande la permission de l'examiner elle entendit la voix de Loz s'élever, l'arrêtant en plein mouvement.

\- Je préfère rester seul.

Elle se figea, n'osant pas passer outre, mais ennuyée par cette affirmation qui lui posait un problème moral.

Elle ne voulait pas le forcer, mais dans le même temps elle tenait vraiment à s'assurer que ses blessures étaient en bonne voie.

\- Ne vous souciez pas de mes blessures, elles sont soignées, c'est suffisant, elles guériront. Affirma encore Loz sans se tourner vers elle, fixant obstinément le mur.

\- Loz, si c'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit... je suis véritablement navrée de m'être méprise à votre sujet... je ne veux pas que ce malentendu soit un frein à votre guérison. Que vous refusiez mes soins pour cette raison me désolerait beaucoup.

Loz se raidit puis se retourna avec lenteur, essayant de masquer le fait qu'il s'essuyait les yeux avant d'amorcer le mouvement.

Shalua fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, bien qu'ayant vu clairement le geste. Loz était bien assez malheureux comme cela, elle n'avait pas le droit d'ajouter à sa peine.

Elle défit les bandages, inspecta les blessures, y vaporisa une nouvelle dose de désinfectant avant de les bander de nouveau.

\- Vous êtes déjà pratiquement guéri... je suis vraiment impressionnée par cette capacité de guérison que vous avez hérité de Vincent, je me demande à quoi c'est du... ce serait vraiment utile dans certains cas... si je pouvais étudier cela de plus près, j'aimerai savoir comment cela marche au niveau cellulaire et s'il y a moyen de le dupliquer en dehors de vos organismes. Dit elle sans réfléchir.

Le silence retomba, durant quelques instants, Loz la considérait, le regard étréci, le visage sombre et fermé à présent.

\- Vous voulez nous étudier... dit il finalement. Comme des sujets de laboratoire... faire des expériences sur nous.

Il s'efforçait de rester calme, de masquer le sentiment d'horreur et la déception qu'il ressentait après l'avoir entendue.

Shalua, prenant conscience de l'étendue de son erreur, porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres. Comment avait elle pu se montrer aussi stupide ? Parler de la sorte, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement à quel point Loz et ses frères avaient souffert par le passé.

\- Je... je suis désolée... balbutia t'elle.

\- Je veux bien, mais seulement si vous me jurez de laisser mes frères tranquilles et de ne mener vos expériences que sur moi. Dit alors Loz.

Choquée par la proposition, ne sachant que répondre, Shalua préféra se retirer sans lui répondre.

Une fois seul Loz s'étendit sur le dos, partagé entre le chagrin et la déception.

Il avait cru la jeune femme différente de ceux leur ayant fait tant de mal... s'était il vraiment trompé à son sujet ?

Elle avait semblé sincèrement désolée, mais pouvait il vraiment la croire ? Pouvait il se fier à ce qu'il percevait venant d'elle ? Les gens pouvaient mentir, même si leurs sentiments disaient quelque chose, leurs actions pouvaient être en désaccord. Il valait mieux pour lui et ses frères qu'il ne se montre pas trop confiant à l'avenir, aussi pénible cela soit il pour lui.

Ajilu qui n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de ce qui venait de se passer, décida que ce qu'il avait entendu était bien trop grave pour qu'il le passe sous silence.

Mais à qui le signaler ? Il n'osait pas en faire part à la Déesse, Minerva avait bien assez de sujets d'inquiétudes, il ne tenait pas à en rajouter... le dire à Riwan ou a Kael revenait à faire en sorte qu'elle en soit informée... alors à qui ? Il ne tenait pas à garder ce fardeau pour lui seul, c'était un poids bien trop lourd. Il devait trouver une personne de confiance, qui pourrait garder un oeil sur la femme qui venait de sortir et s'assurerait qu'elle ne se livrerait pas à des expériences douteuses.

Alors qu'il hésitait, Lucrecia le rejoignit.

\- Leur père doit en être informé, lui seul peut décider de ce qu'il convient de faire. Affirma t'elle.

Ajilu se tourna vers elle, ses fins sourcils froncés au dessus de ses yeux pâles.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi pour cela. Objecta t'il.

\- Je pense qu'au contraire c'est le meilleur moment, Vincent est encore assez fort pour faire face, ensuite, lorsque sa grossesse commencera à lui peser, il ne sera plus temps. Prévenez vos amis, conduisez mes fils en sécurité auprès de leur père si cela vous est possible.

Ajilu s'inclina, même s'il n'était pas convaincu que ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire soit la chose à faire, il allait s'y résoudre, faute de ne pas réussir à trouver mieux.

Il contacta Sand et Storm, les deux autres dragons ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Ils étaient tous deux intrigués par son appel. Storm était sans nul doute le plus surpris, depuis qu'il avait été confié à Kadaj pour son propre salut, il avait été laissé à l'écart par ses congénères, et ne cherchait pas à se lier à eux. Il se sentait étranger à Gaïa, n'avait pas le désir de s'y familiariser, encore moins de se lier aux autres habitants de ce monde. Il regrettait par trop sa vie sur son monde d'origine et par dessus tout, celui à qui il s'était lié là bas lui manquait terriblement.

\- Que nous veux tu ? Questionna Sand.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour conduire Loz et Yazoo auprès de leur père, ils ne sont plus en sécurité ici. Répondit franchement Ajilu.

\- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ils ne seraient plus en sécurité ? Objecta Sand qui n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'une quelconque menace plane au dessus des membres de la fratrie encore présents.

\- Leur capacité de guérison accrue intrigue la scientifique qui les soigne, Loz et moi même craignons qu'elle ne finisse par vouloir faire des expériences sur eux. Il s'est proposé pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à ses frères. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, même au nom de la science.

Sand haussa les épaules, il ne se souciait guère de détails de ce genre, mais il comprenait malgré tout qu'Ajilu puisse s'en alarmer.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, nous allons les amener là bas. Affirma Sand. Pas vrai Storm ?

Le dragon des eaux se contenta d'incliner la tête, faisant crouler son épaisse chevelure brune sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts au regard triste et fatigué restaient fuyants.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de donner son avis, dont personne ne se souciait de toute façon, s'il avait eu son mot à dire, il serait encore sur Terre, aux côtés de son protégé.

Sans même prendre le temps de prévenir les principaux concernés, les trois dragons agirent, les transportant sans attendre dans d'autres chambres, très loin de celles où ils se trouvaient jusqu'à cet instant.

Préférant qu'ils s'en rendent compte en bonne compagnie, Ajilu avait pris soin de les plonger dans le sommeil avant qu'ils soient déplacés, les deux frères ne se rendirent donc compte de rien.

Confortablement installés dans d'autres lits que ceux où ils avaient été endormis, ils restèrent paisiblement endormis, tandis que les dragons les considéraient avec satisfaction.

Dans la tour SHINRA, Tseng qui passait dans le couloir se tendit, sans savoir pourquoi il était brusquement pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment, il avait le sensation d'un problème qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur eux. Une sensation des plus déplaisante, qu'il espérait infondée.

Ne voyant rien d'anormal autour de lui, il décida de faire une investigation plus poussée.

La première porte qu'il poussa fut celle de la chambre de Yazoo, si quelque chose devait se produire, il préférait s'assurer que l'argenté aux cheveux longs n'était pas concerné.

Découvrir le lit vide le fit se tendre plus encore, son regard se fit plus sombre, il tira son arme et inspecta soigneusement les lieux, poussant jusqu'à la salle de bains qui s'avéra également vide.

Tseng inspira profondément, autant pour garder son calme que pour s'assurer qu'aucune odeur suspecte ne flottait, qui aurait pu lui échapper. Il ne sentit rien, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant Yazoo tenter de fuir, encore moins y parvenir, pas alors que Rufus avait assuré aux deux frères que Yael viendrait les voir sitôt en état de se déplacer par ses propres moyens. Yazoo attendait avec impatience cette rencontre, il n'aurait jamais choisi de disparaître, pas sans raison... mais quelle raison aurait il eu de vouloir partir, au risque de gâcher toutes ses chances de connaître son jumeau un jour ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens...

Tseng commençait à craindre une intervention extérieure, et cette éventualité était plus déplaisante encore qu'une évasion, si un enlèvement avait effectivement eu lieu, alors la situation était grave.

Il venait tout juste de quitter la chambre vide qu'il vit Elena surgir de celle de Loz, le visage montrant des signes de panique très nets.

Il l'intercepta en l'attrapant par les avant bras qu'il serra avec force, autant pour la retenir que pour faire en sorte qu'elle reprenne ses esprits au plus vite. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie, de la voir continuer à paniquer.

Elena le regarda avec angoisse, sentant sa tension et son début de colère.

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que le regard sombre de Tseng la pousse à parler, à révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert.

\- Il est parti... balbutia t'elle. Loz est parti... je m'étais pourtant absentée que quelques minutes, le temps d'aller aux toilettes, Shalua était avec lui, je pensais pouvoir m'éloigner sans risques...

La mention de Shalua n'apaisa pas Tseng. Même si la jeune femme ne travaillait pas pour Rufus, étant aux ordres du WRO et de Reeve Tuesti, il ne l'imaginait pas aider les deux frères à fuir, encore moins participer à leur enlèvement.

Il n'avait cependant pas le droit d'écarter d'office une éventuelle complicité de la part de la scientifique. Même si le WRO prétendait travailler pour le bien de Gaïa, ou justement pour cette raison, il préférait se méfier des intentions de leur leader.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rude en les rejoignant, venant des cuisines où il s'était rendu pour se restaurer un peu.

Reno le suivait de près, il ne parla pas, ce qui n'était pas très habituel de sa part, mais qui soulagea Tseng qui n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans des explications pour le moment.

\- Je dois parler au docteur Rui au plus vite, allez me la chercher. Leur ordonna t'il.

Rude fit un mouvement pour lui obéir, mais Reno, alarmé par l'expression paniquée encore présente sur les traits d'Elena et par la tension très visible de leur chef, entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Loz, constata qu'elle était vide, il fila ensuite vivement vers celle de Yazoo où il fit la même constatation, ce qui lui sembla très mauvais signe.

Quelque chose s'était produit et il espérait que ce ne serait pas aussi moche qu'il se prenait à le redouter.

 _À suivre_


	57. Chapter 57

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 57**

 _An 2012_

Rude et Reno une fois partis en quête de Shalua, Tseng renvoya Elena vers ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yazoo.

Une fois à l'intérieur il resta un moment immobile, tourné vers le lit vide.

Maintenant qu'il avait donné ses ordres, que sa colère retombait un peu, l'angoisse commençait à pointer en lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'absence de l'argenté puisse l'affecter, et pourtant, c'était le cas.

Fermant à demi les yeux il s'efforça de se calmer totalement, céder à la nervosité ne lui ressemblait pas et ne le conduirait nulle part, n'aiderait pas à résoudre le problème imprévu auquel il faisait face.

L'idée que peut être Yazoo ne reviendrait pas, qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le voir, de lui parler, d'apprendre à le connaître, lui traversa l'esprit, il la repoussa fermement. Cela ne serait pas, il s'y refusait absolument. Où que soit l'argenté, qui que soit celui responsable de son départ imprévu, il le découvrirait et le ramènerait.

L'arrivée de Shalua, qu'escortaient Rude et Reno, le tira de ses pensées moroses.

Ressortant de la chambre il fit face à la scientifique.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna Shalua à qui aucun des deux turks n'avait voulu dire quoi que ce soit, mais qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait clairement pas.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez. Répondit Tseng avec froideur en désignant la chambre vide dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Vous êtes la dernière personne à les avoir vu il me semble, que pouvez vous me dire concernant leur disparition ?

Shalua regarda en direction de la chambre et se raidit en comprenant qu'effectivement quelque chose s'était produit et qu'elle avait peut être une part de responsabilité.

\- J'ai fait une erreur alors que je soignais Loz. Avoua t'elle franchement. J'étais si enthousiaste devant sa capacité de guérison que j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Il a cru que je voulais faire d'eux des cobayes, j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il n'en était rien, mais je crains qu'il n'ait pas voulu me croire. Peut être est-ce pour cette raison qu'ils sont partis.

Le bref sentiment de soulagement qu'éprouva Tseng à entendre la jeune femme, fut très vite balayé par la fureur.

\- Donc, vous avouez avoir bouleversé une victime de gens comme vous, au point de les pousser à fuir ? Commenta t'il froidement. Comment puis-je être certain que vous n'êtes pas responsable de leur disparition d'une autre façon ? Que vous n'avez pas fait appel à d'autres pour les mener dans un endroit où vous pourriez satisfaire votre curiosité ?

Un profond silence suivit ses propos accusateurs.

Rude et Reno fixèrent Shalua, attendant sa réponse, sans se rapprocher pour le moment, préférant laisser à Tseng le soin de gérer.

Shalua avait perdu toute couleur, les lèvres tremblantes, elle fit face à Tseng.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Je dépends du WRO, nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses ! Je n'ai participé à rien et ne veux aucun mal à Loz et à ses frères. J'ai certes eu des propos malheureux, mais pour le reste, vous faites fausse route. Cela étant, considérant qui vous êtes et de qui vous dépendez, je présume que vous ne me croirez pas et allez mener votre petite enquête. Dit elle avec indignation. Faites donc ! Je n'ai rien à cacher et ceux dont je dépends non plus, ne nous confondez pas avec vous et votre employeur.

\- C'est ce que nous allons faire. Riposta Tseng. En attendant que cette affaire soit tirée au clair, considérez vous comme notre prisonnière. Comme vous venez de le souligner, nous sommes des Turks, au service de Rufus Shinra, nos méthodes sont différentes et nous n'en avons pas honte. Vous serez relâchez s'ils sont retrouvés et reviennent librement.

Shalua le toisa avec mépris, repoussant d'un geste impérieux Rude et Reno, qui s'approchaient pour la conduire dans sa chambre, elle y rentra librement et en claqua la porte avec violence.

Rude et Reno échangèrent un regard ennuyé, avant de se tourner vers Tseng, attendant visiblement qu'il leur dise quoi faire.

Il laissa échapper un soupir excédé.

\- Restez là et tâchez de faire en sorte qu'elle ne disparaisse pas elle aussi. Leur ordonna t'il avec agacement.

Les deux autres se gardèrent bien de faire le moindre commentaire, ils le connaissaient assez pour savoir quand se faire discrets, même Reno savait à quel moment il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Tseng s'éloigna en direction de ses propres quartiers, luttant contre l'envie de retourner dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Yazoo. Ce désir n'avait rien de rationnel et il n'entendait pas y céder. Il serait bien mieux chez lui, au calme.

Chez lui...

Son regard se fit plus sombre encore.

Où donc était il vraiment chez lui ?

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un véritable chez lui, de toute son existence... sur Gaïa encore moins que sur Terre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, il fixa le plafond sans le voir.

Il sombra dans le sommeil sans en avoir conscience et se retrouva en rêve dans l'endroit qui hantait toujours sa mémoire. Cette grande plaine où il avait mis à mal deux armées entières, massacrant à lui seul plusieurs centaines de soldats et tous ceux qui étaient avec eux, n'épargnant personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que lui de vivant, blessé, épuisé, mais sinistrement vivant, enviant les morts gisant autour de lui.

La plaine semblait ruisseler de sang, et son corps également, il en était couvert jusqu'au sommet du crâne, ses cheveux collaient à sa peau tant ils en étaient souillés. Son sang autant que ceux de ses victimes... il avait reçu tant de blessures, s'il n'avait pas été immortel, protégé par l'écaille, il serait mort lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir...

Une fois encore il renversa la tête en arrière et hurla, libérant sa rage et sa frustration dans un long cri. Un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Kael le rejoignit, le considérant d'un air impassible.

Certain que le moment qu'il avait tant attendu était venu, il avait laissé tomber l'arme que ses doigts étreignaient encore et s'était agenouillé, gardant les yeux ouverts, offrant sa gorge et sa poitrine nue au compagnon de Minerva, persuadé que ce dernier allait enfin mettre un terme à son existence.

Mais ce n'était pas dans les projets de la Déesse que de le laisser partir. Au lieu de le tuer Kael l'avait plongé dans le sommeil, un sommeil de plusieurs siècles dont il n'avait été sorti que pour être renvoyé sur Gaïa, dans le corps d'un tout jeune enfant.

Minerva l'avait rajeuni jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans, confié à un couple en qui elle savait pouvoir placer sa confiance et lui avait dit d'attendre que son corps retrouve la maturité qui était sienne.

Une attente aussi longue que pénible pour lui... qu'il avait enduré avec difficulté.

Même dans le corps d'un enfant de deux ans il conservait la mémoire et l'intelligence qui étaient siennes depuis des millénaires, il ne parvenait pas à se conduire comme il l'aurait du et plus d'une fois ses parents adoptifs avaient du lui faire la leçon, lui reprocher un comportement qui n'était pas celui qu'il se devait d'adopter.

Rétif et malheureux il avait vécu son enfance imposée comme un supplice, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme pousse la porte de la maison de ses parents adoptifs, alors qu'il venait d'avoir treize ans et menaçait de devenir incontrôlable. Un certain Veld, qui avait su le comprendre, voir en lui un potentiel appréciable et convaincre le couple de lui confier sa garde. Il l'avait suivi sans discuter, conscient que son départ soulageait l'homme et la femme qui s'occupaient de lui depuis des années. Au sein des Turks il avait pu être lui même, apprendre à utiliser d'autres armes que celles qu'il connaissait déjà et se faire une place.

"Oui, tu es devenu plus monstrueux encore, pas vrai ? Susurra une voix à son oreille. Dis moi Wei, est-ce que parfois tu penses à eux ? Aux gens qui t'ont accueilli chez eux, élevé comme si tu étais leur fils, aimé comme tel, et que tu as laissé mourir. Te souviens tu avoir participé à l'événement qui leur a ôté la vie ? Tu aurais pu les prévenir, les mettre à l'abri avant que le drame ne se produise, mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu vois mes fils comme des monstres, mais le véritable monstre ici, c'est toi."

Tseng se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et tremblant de tout son corps.

Cela recommençait... elle revenait le tourmenter... le lien n'était pas rompu.

"Bien sur que non, il ne l'est pas, et ne le sera jamais. Triompha Jenova. Tu as manipulé mon corps, été en contact avec mes cellules, même s'il n'y a que peu de moi en toi, je suis tout de même là et tu ne peux pas me fuir. Je ne peux pas faire de toi l'un de mes enfants, mais je peux te parler, je peux entrer dans tes rêves..."

Un long frisson secoua Tseng, tandis que l'entité se mettait à rire, un rire qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter d'entendre et qui le torturait, une fois de plus.

"Laissez moi tranquille ! Je ne vous appartiens pas !" cracha t'il avec haine."Pas plus qu'ils sont vos enfants. Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite."

"Alors que toi tu n'en es pas un Wei ? Toi qui a continué à vivre, en laissant mourir tant de gens... toi qui a fouillé des tombes, découvert des secrets et qui a préféré les taire, alors que tu aurais pu éviter bien des drames en parlant. Tu prétends me détester au nom de crimes que j'aurais commis, mais qu'en est il des tiens ? De tout ce sang que tu as sur les mains ? Tu t'es baigné dans le sang de deux armées, tu as massacré des centaines de gens, et tu as le culot de voir en moi une calamité ? Dis moi, comment crois tu que Yazoo te regardera s'il apprend ce que tu as fait ? Combien de morts tu as sur la conscience ? Crois tu qu'il aura encore envie de t'aimer après cela ? Lui qui est incapable de tuer sans qu'on l'y force... lui qui est tout le contraire de toi finalement."

Tseng l'entendit rire à nouveau, alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et à la maudire, alors qu'il brûlait de le faire. C'était ce qu'elle espérait, le voir perdre son calme, mais il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction, pas cette fois.

Il resta impassible et immobile, s'efforçant d'ignorer la présence de celle qui rampait à la limite de son esprit.

"Je te laisse y réfléchir, dit finalement Jenova, en vérité, je ne veux pas de toi, pas plus que Yazoo ne voudra une fois qu'il saura."

Elle se retira enfin, le laissant épuisé et tremblant.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même pour réprimer les frissons qui l'agitaient, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait il se sentait gelé jusqu'aux os et plus sale que jamais.

Surtout, elle ne faisait que souligner des vérités dont il était tout à fait conscient. Yazoo ne voudrait plus de lui une fois qu'il saurait ce qu'il était vraiment, quelle ordure il était...

Refermant les yeux, Tseng serra les dents.

Un avenir commun pour lui et l'argenté était tout simplement impossible et il le savait... un jour prochain il allait devoir confesser ses crimes à Yazoo et endurer sa réaction.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, après ses aveux le jeune homme aux longs cheveux brillants le regarderait avec dégoût et se détournerait de lui.

Il sentit la chaleur revenir peu à peu en lui, mais sans lui apporter le réconfort.

Quelque part Jenova avait raison, il n'était qu'un monstre aux mains couvertes de sang, qui n'aspirait qu'à disparaître.

Minerva aurait pu choisir un bien meilleur gardien pour veiller sur ce qui lui importait le plus.

oOo

Dans la chambre où elle était détenue, Shalua attendit un peu, afin d'être certaine que personne n'allait entrer, puis elle tira un petit appareil qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et s'en servit pour envoyer un bref signal à sa sœur. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées Shelke et elle avaient à cœur de ne plus se perdre, même séparées elles restaient en contact.

Les quelques mots qu'elle venait d'envoyer alerteraient Shelke, mais sans la paniquer pour autant. Ce qui suivrait serait sans doute assez pénible, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir envoyé le message. Outre le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout d'être traitée en prisonnière, elle était inquiète pour Loz et Yazoo.

Il n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions de faire des expériences sur eux, que Loz se soit mépris au point de lui faire cette proposition la peinait fortement. Elle était bien plus affectée de constater qu'il avait disparu pour cette raison, sans même lui laisser l'occasion de lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'elle le respectait bien trop pour se livrer à pareille ignominie.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus sombre.

Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec lui, lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau en sa présence... en espérant qu'il accepterait de l'entendre et de la croire cette fois ci.

"Comment pourrait il vous croire ? Questionna une voix féminine ironique et venimeuse. Vous êtes une scientifique, le genre de personne qu'il vaut mieux ne pas croire. Il a bien raison de se méfier de vous, et s'est montré stupidement faible en vous proposant de vous servir de lui comme cobaye. Il aurait bien mieux fait de vous écraser, comme l'insecte nuisible que vous êtes."

Shalua qui se croyait seule, fut surprise par ces propos indéniablement mauvais et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant qui venait de lui parler de la sorte, mais elle ne vit personne.

"Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t'elle nerveusement en se mettant en garde instinctivement.

La femme éclata d'un rire grinçant.

"Qui je suis ? Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ? Se pourrait il que l'on commence à m'oublier ? Cela serait une bien mauvaise idée, je ne suis pas éradiquée, je ne le serai jamais, pas tant qu'un seul de mes enfants vivra encore sur ce monde. Certains pensent m'avoir vaincue, mais je vais bientôt leur prouver qu'ils se trompent."

Shalua sentit un froid glacial descendre en elle, le doute n'était pas permis, une seule personne pouvait être en train de lui parler... pourtant, cela n'était pas possible, contrairement à ce qu'elle affirmait, elle avait été vaincue, elle n'était plus une menace...

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'un être tel que moi peut être vaincu par cela même que j'ai contribué à faire naître ? Ironisa Jenova. Si cela vous plait d'y croire, accrochez vous à cette certitude, mais tôt ou tard, il vous faudra vous rendre à l'évidence, vous avez tort."

"On le dirait bien en effet, mais pourquoi venir me parler ? Est-ce parce que j'ai approché plusieurs de ceux que vous comptez parmi vos enfants ?"

"Pas seulement, répondit Jenova, je vous ai choisi pour être l'un de mes messagers, à cause de votre sœur, ses talents me seront très utiles le moment venu. Je compte sur vous pour la prévenir qu'un jour prochain je viendrai la réclamer pour mon service."

"Jamais Shelke n'acceptera de vous servir ! S'emporta Shalua. Je ne le permettrai pas !"

"Je me doutais que vous me répondriez cela, mais ne craignez rien, lorsque ce temps sera venu, je vous accorderai un repos bien mérité, vous devez être fatiguée après avoir consacré tant d'énergie à des quêtes impossibles. Vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de rien, vous serez en paix, ou plus exactement, vous retournerez à l'état dont vous n'auriez pu sortir si je n'étais pas intervenue. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas seulement un monstre, il m'arrive également d'aider les gens parfois."

L'entité se retira dans un dernier éclat de rire, laissant Shalua tremblante et effondrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle s'était longtemps demandé comment elle avait bien pu s'éveiller du coma où elle avait sombré par la faute de DeepGround. Les médecins qui l'avaient examinée ne lui avaient pas caché que son retour à la conscience relevait du miracle à leurs yeux. Elle s'était prêtée volontiers à tout un tas de tests qui n'avaient rien révélé.

Elle se réfugia sur le lit, les bras enroulés autour du buste.

Si Jenova avait dit vrai, si elle lui devait vraiment d'être revenue à elle... se pourrait il qu'elle ait été contaminée sans le savoir ? Que les cellules de la calamité soient en train de coloniser son corps ?

Non... cela aurait été découvert au cours de la batterie de tests effectués sur elle... elle en aurait ressenti les effets depuis le temps... ce n'était pas le genre de Jenova de se montrer discrète.

"Vous êtes prête à parier la vie d'un de vos proches ? Questionna méchamment Jenova. Je suis très patiente lorsque cela en vaut la peine vous savez ? J'ai attendu des millénaires, que sont quelques années de plus ?"

"Mais si vous êtes si patiente, pourquoi venir me parler ? Pourquoi me révéler tout cela ?"

"Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est temps pour vous de commencer à trembler, et que je vous autorise à faire part de ce qui les attends aux présomptueux qui pensaient avoir triomphé de moi. Parce qu'il m'est plaisant de les voir s'angoisser et se débattre inutilement, dans des efforts pitoyables et inutiles pour me contrer. Je triompherai tôt ou tard, je peux bien vous laisser une petite chance de livrer bataille une dernière fois avant de succomber."

"Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à ce monde ?"

"Pourquoi ? Vous demandez pourquoi ? La raison est des plus simples, une déesse et sa famille vivent ici, ils utilisent des särnes, comme le font tous les dieux, sans aucune considération pour cette race qu'ils ont réduite en esclavage, dénaturée jusqu'à ce que plus un seul de ses membres se souvienne de ce qu'ils étaient avant de tomber entre leurs mains. Parce qu'ils ont tant et tant osé de manipulations qu'ils m'ont fait naître et ont eu l'audace de voir en moi une arme ! Mais contrairement à mes semblables, je n'ai jamais accepté leur domination et je suis déterminée à les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier, eux et tous leurs malheureux esclaves särnes."

Shalua comprenait de moins en moins.

"Mais... si vous prétendez être une särne, si vous faites cela pour venger ceux de votre race, pourquoi les détruire eux aussi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Mais parce que les särnes ne peuvent plus être sauvés, seule la mort peut leur apporter la paix, voila pourquoi !"

 _À suivre_


	58. Chapter 58

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 58**

 _An 2012_

Shelke qui patientait à bord de l'appareil de Cid fut tirée de ses pensées par les vibrations de son téléphone portable. Lorsqu'elle consulta l'écran elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un message provenant de sa sœur. Le sourire qu'avait fait naître la vision du nom de Shalua s'effaça rapidement de son visage lorsqu'elle en prit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lire ce qui lui écrivait Shalua elle resta un moment figée, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

C'était non seulement choquant, mais cela indiquait en plus un sérieux problème. Que les frères de Sephiroth soient dans la nature n'était pas des plus rassurants.

Shelke se rassura un peu en songeant qu'ils étaient également les fils de Vincent, ce qui équilibrait quelque peu la balance et tendait même à la faire pencher du bon côté.

Vincent... elle devait le prévenir, lui dire que ses fils avaient disparu et que les Turks tenaient Shalua pour responsable, qu'ils l'avaient enfermée. Oui, c'était la chose à faire, lui saurait arranger les choses... et puis, cela le concernait, ses fils étaient dans la nature. Cependant, mieux valait qu'elle se montre prudente et ne parte pas sans prévenir personne. Il valait mieux qu'elle informe les autres occupants de l'appareil.

Elle se précipita à la recherche Cid et de Barret.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le poste de pilotage, en compagnie de Nanaki, Yuffie et des enfants.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle entra.

Marlene qui boudait se précipita vers elle.

\- Shelke ! Toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas si dangereux d'aller là bas pas vrai ? Papa dit que je ne peux pas y entrer parce que les gens qui y sont sont dangereux, mais il se trompe ! Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils ne vont rien nous faire ! Je veux aller voir le frère de Sephiroth. Tifa a dit qu'il venait juste de naître, qu'il se sent seul et qu'elle va lui tenir compagnie ! Je veux le faire moi aussi !

Brusquement tirée de ses préoccupations concernant le message de sa sœur et ce que cela impliquait, Shelke ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer la fillette, avant qu'enfin elle trouve un sens à ces propos. Ne sachant que répondre, elle regarda Barret avec perplexité.

Même si elle comprenait plus ou moins les attentes de l'enfant, elle préférait penser à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je dois trouver Vincent au plus vite. Dit elle, oubliant la demande de Marlene. J'ai reçu un message de Shalua, je dois le lui transmettre au plus vite. Je vais partir à sa recherche, tenez vous prêts à partir, j'ai l'intention de retourner auprès de ma sœur au plus vite une fois que j'aurai prévenu Vincent.

Cid et Barret la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne vas pas te rendre seule là bas ! Protesta Barret.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tifa est bien seule là bas en ce moment même. Répondit Shelke avec irritation.

Elle appréciait l'individu, mais pas lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'un peu trop d'instinct de protection et oubliait qu'elle n'était en rien l'enfant qu'elle semblait être.

Barret fut à deux doigts de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas Tifa et devait être plus prudente, mais un regard de Nanaki qui suivait la discussion sans s'en mêler le dissuada de le faire. Réprimant un soupir il secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée, mais tu es assez âgée pour savoir ce que tu dois faire en effet. Reprit il d'un ton maussade. Reviens nous vite.

\- Et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à nous appeler. Ajouta Cid.

Il était un peu plus détendu depuis qu'Azaan lui avait demandé la permission de visiter son appareil et l'avait suivi à travers les différents endroits en s'extasiant sincèrement sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Même s'il n'était pas franchement du genre à se vanter de ses réalisations, il n'en était pas moins très fier de ses travaux et appréciait qu'on les admire. Malheureusement, peu de gens semblaient en mesure de réaliser le potentiel de ses créations, ce qu'il trouvait pour le moins frustrant par moment. La plupart de ceux qui montaient à bord étaient plus attirés par le fait que son appareil soit en mesure de les conduire là où ils voulaient aller que par la complexité de sa conception.

Shelke hocha la tête et quitta l'appareil. Elle avait hâte de transmettre le message à Vincent et de retourner auprès de sa sœur. Même si elle n'imaginait pas les turks lui faire du mal, elle n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de la savoir détenue. Elle avait trop longtemps était prisonnière elle même pour apprécier cet état des choses.

Pourtant, une fois entrée dans le complexe, elle réalisa que trouver Vincent ne serait pas chose facile, l'endroit semblait immense et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer ses recherches.

Demander son chemin était sans doute la chose à faire, mais à qui pouvait elle bien s'adresser ? Pour l'heure, elle ne voyait personne à qui le faire. Les couloirs qu'elle parcourait étaient tous déserts. Elle s'en étonna. D'après ce qu'en disait Tifa, les lieux grouillaient de monde, alors pourquoi n'avait elle encore croisé personne ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être tous partis, et n'avaient aucune raison de l'éviter.

\- Ils se reposent. Déclara une voix assez jeune dans son dos. Ils ont eu beaucoup de travail pour faire naître Malachi. Seuls ceux qui ont encore à faire auprès de lui sont en dehors des quartiers dédiés au repos.

Shelke se retourna vivement. Un jeune homme, plus proche de l'adolescence que de l'âge adulte en vérité, se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. De taille moyenne, mince et nerveux il avait une épaisse chevelure bleu ciel, des yeux d'une teinte à peine plus foncée, tirant sur le cobalt, et un sourire hésitant qui éclairait son visage juvénile à la peau claire.

\- Je peux peut être vous aider ? Ajouta t'il sans pour autant se rapprocher.

Il était visiblement sur ses gardes, Shelke ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, elle l'aurait été elle aussi à sa place.

\- Je cherche Vincent Valentine. Répondit Shelke.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Avoua l'adolescent. Mais je peux vous conduire à Genesis Rhapsodos et à son ami, eux sauront peut être où trouver celui que vous cherchez.

Le nom de Genesis était familier aux oreilles de Shelke, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien et que le garçon puisse la conduire à lui lui convenait parfaitement. Malgré son caractère ombrageux, il était fiable, elle savait pouvoir compter sur lui pour lui venir en aide.

\- Je veux bien. Répondit elle.

\- Suivez moi dans ce cas. Dit simplement l'adolescent en se mettant en marche.

Tout en progressant à sa suite, Shelke l'étudia discrètement. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien être, il semblait humain, mais avec pareille chevelure, il ne l'était probablement pas entièrement.

L'autre s'en rendit compte et soupira.

\- Ne me demandez pas ce que je suis, ni d'où je viens, je n'en sais rien, les rapports me concernant affirment que j'ai été enlevé bébé à un autre monde, je n'ai aucune idée de mes véritables origines, encore moins de la raison de mon rapt. Les scientifiques voulaient m'étudier je crois, ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. Une chance pour moi. On m'a nommé Blue, à cause de mes cheveux.

Même s'il se livrait quelque peu par ces explications, il en semblait honteux et évitait de regarder Shelke.

Elle comprenait ce sentiment, elle même avait parfois eu du mal à renouer avec son passé, alors qu'elle en gardait quelques souvenirs, pour lui qui avait visiblement été enlevé à un très jeune âge, cela devait être bien plus difficile à vivre.

\- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Moi aussi j'ai été enlevée par des scientifiques lorsque j'étais enfant, mais j'ai retrouvé ma famille, enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Avoua t'elle sans réfléchir.

Elle regretta ensuite cette révélation, mais il était trop tard. Le dénommé Blue cessa de marcher pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à révéler. Beaucoup de ceux qui sont ici ont un parcours semblable... ce ne sont pas des choses dont l'on parle. Mais parfois, moi, j'aimerai pouvoir le faire... entendre les autres parler de leur passé me plait... ça me permet d'oublier que je n'en ai pas.

Il baissa la tête en soupirant, avant de reprendre sa progression.

\- Nous y sommes presque. J'espère qu'ils pourront vous aider à retrouver votre ami.

Shelke manqua objecter que Vincent n'était pas vraiment son ami, seulement une connaissance, mais elle se retint de le faire. Quelque part, ce serait un mensonge que de dire cela, Vincent était indéniablement un ami pour elle... plus que ne l'avaient jamais été ceux de Deepground en tout cas.

oOo

Dans la chambre où étaient Genesis et Angeal, les deux hommes s'étaient étendus afin de prendre un peu de repos.

Genesis n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir, au grand soulagement d'Angeal qui sentait que son ami d'enfance n'allait pas bien. Même si Genesis n'avait jamais été très patient, encore moins tolérant, il se montrait vraiment très difficile depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et Angeal avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leur conversation concernant Sephiroth.

Non... quelque chose préoccupait clairement Genesis, quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler, mais qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Angeal avait tout d'abord cru que c'était en raison de la perte de Bryn, mais Genesis lui avait affirmé que, bien que l'absence de cette dernière lui pèse, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il se comportait de la sorte, étant sans cesse sur ses gardes, comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué à tout moment.

Oui... Genesis avait tout d'un animal traqué, même en cet instant où il était plongé dans le sommeil et aurait du se détendre, il continuait à montrer des signes de nervosité. Sa respiration était entrecoupée, il s'agitait dans son lit, comme s'il se débattait contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, Angeal qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et surveillait ce qu'il se passait non loin de lui, n'y tint plus.

Il était clair que Genesis n'allait pas bien, sans doute faisait il un cauchemar.

Poussé par l'habitude, il l'avait tant fait dans sa première vie, Angeal se leva et se rapprocha du lit de Genesis afin de le tirer du sommeil.

Il avait à peine posé la main sur l'épaule du dormeur que Genesis bondissait hors du lit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, que seul Angeal était là.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as éveillé ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec.

\- Tu faisais un mauvais rêve. Répondit Angeal sans prendre ombrage du ton. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux t'en sortir.

Les lèvres de Genesis se plissèrent en une moue amère.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais vraiment me tirer de ce mauvais rêve... mais cela est impossible, personne ne peut m'en délivrer... murmura t'il.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, alarmé. Genesis avait parfois des propos étranges, qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à comprendre, mais il n'était pas habituel de l'entendre parler de la sorte.

Il semblait accablé, épuisé et cela peinait Angeal. Même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, que Genesis lui avait fait du mal par le passé, Angeal n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient amis malgré tout. Si improbable et incertaine que puisse être leur amitié, elle n'en était pas moins une réalité pour lui. S'il pouvait aider Genesis, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

Se rapprochant à nouveau de son ami il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Peut être que si tu m'en parlais, tu te sentirais mieux. Déclara t'il avec calme.

Genesis laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse et d'agacement mêlés, lui lança un bref regard avant de cacher son visage sous ses mains gantées.

\- Genesis ? Appela Angeal alarmé par cette réaction.

\- Je ne peux pas... souffla Genesis. C'est mon cauchemar... je m'y suis moi même plongé par mes actes passés... je n'ai pas le droit de t'en charger... pas le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit..

Angeal prit une profonde inspiration, attira l'homme en rouge contre lui et referma les bras autour du corps un peu tremblant de son ami. Genesis soupira à nouveau mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à cette étreinte.

Fermant les yeux il se prit à songer qu'il n'avait probablement pas mérité qu'Angeal se soucie de lui de la sorte, mais que c'était tout de même bon d'être ainsi traité, même s'ils étaient tous deux des adultes et avaient sans doute passé l'âge de ce genre de choses depuis longtemps.

Un autre jour il aurait sans doute ironisé, avant de rejeter le brun, mais ce jour là il n'en avait pas le courage.

Les mauvais rêves ne lui laissaient aucun répit, à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à s'endormir ils revenaient le tourmenter de plus belle et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Non, en vérité, cette fois là était pire, Jenova ne s'était pas contentée de s'adresser à lui sous l'apparence de la femme qu'il avait cru sa mère, elle s'était montrée sous son vrai jour et cela n'avait pas été plus plaisant que de contempler l'être ressuscité qu'était sa soit disant mère. Les cellules de Jenova avait peut être ramené la femme à la vie, si l'on pouvait considérer que c'était vivre que de lui servir de réceptacle, mais elles l'avaient tant changée qu'elle semblait ne plus être humaine. Elle l'avait craint, désormais elle lui vouait une haine sans borne, ce qu'il comprenait fort bien, après tout il n'avait pas hésité à la tuer, alors qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à le voir véritablement comme un fils, elle ne pouvait que le haïr de l'avoir assassinée, sans aucune pitié pour le bébé à naître qu'elle portait.

Genesis frissonna à nouveau, songeant que l'enfant avait fini par naître malgré tout, avait grandi sous le joug de Jenova et de la femme haineuse l'ayant mise au monde. Une fillette à moitié humaine, soumise à Jenova... et qui, comme ses deux génitrices, lui avait voué une haine farouche.

Sa "sœur", Nemesis, que Zack avait réussi à soustraire à l'influence de Jenova et qui était à présent en lieu sur, protégée par Enoch, Weiss et Nero. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer la haine de Jenova et de son réceptacle, qui n'en avaient été que plus acharnées encore à le pourchasser et le maltraiter.

Depuis des années qu'il s'efforçait de leur échapper, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à fuir, déménageant le plus souvent possible, restant loin de son unique enfant afin de la protéger, mais à présent, il était las de cette vie, las de cette fuite incessante...

Jenova lui avait affirmé que la mise à mort qu'elle lui promettait depuis longtemps était proche, qu'elle s'était lassée du jeu, qu'il était temps pour lui de disparaître.

Il en était presque à souhaiter qu'elle dise vrai, même s'il n'entendait pas se laisser tuer sans réagir, qu'il était prêt à lutter, une dernière fois.

Rouvrant les yeux il se délivra de l'étreinte d'Angeal et se passa la main sur les yeux.

Il n'était plus temps pour les étreintes amicales, il était temps de se préparer à son ultime combat.

Un sourire mauvais se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il était las, certes, mais il trouverait assez de forces pour mener ce combat, il avait toujours la précieuse épée offerte par Bryn, il avait bien l'intention d'en faire usage.

Il n'avait probablement aucune chance de défaire Jenova, mais il pourrait peut être renvoyer celle qu'il avait cru sa mère dans la tombe qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter, définitivement cette fois.

Zack n'y était pas parvenu à l'époque, mais qui sait, peut être que toutes ces années avaient affaibli l'être de cauchemar, que cette fois la vaincre était possible...

Posant le regard sur Angeal qui attendait, tout en le fixant avec soucis, Genesis songea que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Angeal se souciait toujours de lui, même si parfois ils perdaient de vue ce qui les liait, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver et renouer les liens un instant distendus.

Puis il se demanda pourquoi Angeal lui pardonnait toujours, malgré son comportement qui en aurait éloigné plus d'un.

\- Angeal, comment tu fais pour me supporter ? Questionna t'il.

L'air soucieux d'Angeal se teinta d'amusement.

\- Qui d'autre pourrait mieux le faire que moi ? Plaisanta t'il.

\- Personne, j'en ai peur. Sourit Genesis. Tu es le seul encore en vie en mesure de tolérer ce que je suis... même mes soit disant parents n'y sont pas arrivés.

Angeal hocha la tête, conscient de ce que cachait l'humour un peu forcé de Genesis. Quelque part, l'enfant repoussé par celle qu'il pensait sa mère et négligé par son père n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter la blessure que cela lui avait causé. Il l'avait toujours su, seulement, parfois, la lassitude le poussait à oublier. Tout comme il avait toujours su que Sephiroth souffrait de blessures similaires.

C'était probablement pourquoi ses deux amis avaient eu tant de mal à se supporter, ils étaient trop semblables malgré leurs différences.

Il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque, il ne savait que trop que Genesis le prendrait mal et il ne tenait pas à partir dans une autre dispute.

La précédente discussion, concernant justement Sephiroth et un moment clef de leur passé, avait failli tourner à une dispute, il n'avait réussi à l'éviter qu'en abandonnant le sujet, mais il l'avait fait à contre cœur et espérait qu'un jour prochain ils pourraient y revenir.

Il y tenait d'autant plus que quelque chose dans l'expression de Sephiroth l'avait confirmé dans ses soupçons. Ils n'avaient pas compris ses attentes et l'avaient laissé seul, il ne leur en avait pas fait le reproche, ne le ferait probablement jamais, mais Angeal s'en voulait malgré tout.

Il se promettait qu'à l'avenir il serait là pour ses amis, pour sa famille...

\- Angeal, je peux savoir à quoi tu es en train de penser ? Questionna Genesis un peu vexé de le sentir très loin de lui.

Angeal le regarda à nouveau.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment envie de le savoir. Affirma t'il.

Genesis grimaça.

\- Je vois... encore en train de penser à Sephiroth... ça aussi ça ne changera jamais.

 _À suivre_


	59. Chapter 59

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 59**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque la porte du sas s'ouvrit devant elle, Tifa entra en retenant son souffle. La personne qui était avec elle pour l'aider pendant la procédure de décontamination et de préparation la regarda avec soucis.

\- Si vous vous sentez mal il faut me le dire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un qui risque de faire un malaise ou une crise de panique entrer.

Tifa prit une profonde inspiration et refoula fermement son début d'angoisse. Elle avait donné sa parole, elle n'allait pas y manquer. Elle avait été un peu surprise d'entendre Hiyu lui proposer de s'y rendre sans attendre, mais n'avait pas osé refuser. Cela aurait semé le doute sur ses motivations et elle ne le voulait pas.

Malgré tout, cela était un peu rapide pour elle. Elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour se faire à ce qui l'attendait, pour s'y préparer. Elle venait tout juste de découvrir l'existence de Malachi... lui ne la connaissait pas plus... comment allait il réagir en la découvrant à ses côtés lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui ?

Comme l'autre insistait, visiblement inquiet, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tout va bien, juste un peu d'appréhension, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans un endroit pareil. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais tenir.

\- Je vais tout de même prendre vos constantes, afin de ne rien laisser au hasard. Décréta son accompagnateur.

Il se mit aussitôt à joindre le geste à la parole. Tifa se laissa faire sans protester, elle comprenait que des précautions soient prises, la survie de Malachi était à ce prix.

Avant d'être admise dans la structure elle avait du se soumettre à plusieurs examens, dont une prise de sang dont l'analyse très rapide avait prouvé qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

\- Très bien, nous pouvons continuer. Dit finalement son accompagnateur. Vous allez entrer dans l'unité de décontamination, vous y dévêtir et attendre que le processus s'enclenche, si cela vous rassure, vous pouvez y aller après que j'y sois passé. Ce ne sera pas long. Une fois cette procédure achevée vous passerez la tenue mise à votre disposition et pourrez entrer dans le sas suivant pour la seconde partie de la décontamination.

\- Parce que cela se fait en plusieurs fois ? S'étonna Tifa.

\- Comme cela vous a été expliqué, Malachi a un système immunitaire encore immature, nous sommes obligés de prendre énormément de précautions, la procédure de décontamination se fait en trois étapes, vous devrez passer dans trois sas successifs où votre corps et vos habits seront totalement assainis. Rassurez vous, la sortie est bien plus rapide.

Tifa le regarda disparaître dans le sas, attendit qu'un signal lui indique qu'elle pouvait s'y rendre et le fit. L'odeur des produits la prit à la gorge, elle n'était pas vraiment désagréable, mais sa concentration la rendait pénible au premier abord. Au bout d'un moment elle s'y fit et se détendit. Les deux autres séquences n'en furent que plus faciles, et enfin, elle se retrouva dans la dernière partie du sas, là où attendait son accompagnateur. La tenue qu'on lui avait fournie la couvrait plus que les vêtements dont elle avait l'habitude, elle avait chaud à cause de la température élevée qui régnait, mais elle était prête.

\- Si vous avez trop chaud vous pouvez les défaire, indiqua son accompagnateur, mais n'oubliez pas qu'on peut vous voir de dehors. Si vous êtes prête, vous pouvez entrer dans sa chambre.

Tifa rougit un peu en imaginant que des inconnus puissent la voir en partie dévêtue et se jura de garder ses habits, même si cela impliquait d'endurer la chaleur.

Elle remercia machinalement et passa dans la chambre de Malachi.

Couché sur le côté le jeune homme dormait, la minerve autour de son cou retint l'attention de Tifa. Elle songea que cela était tout de même une précaution un peu excessive, le jumeau de Sephiroth n'était tout de même pas si fragile...

Elle prit place sur un siège disposé à côté du lit et attendit, laissant courir son regard autour d'elle, s'efforçant de ne pas se focaliser sur le dormeur à demi nu. Malachi n'avait pas été habillé encore, il n'était pour l'heure couvert que de la couche qu'on lui avait mis. Sur ses flancs découverts les ouvertures des branchies n'étaient plus que de fines traces à peine visibles désormais. Tifa ne put se retenir de les étudier, fascinée malgré elle par cette particularité qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle était intriguée, se demandant si Sephiroth avait la même capacité ou si elle était propre à Malachi et à lui seul.

Un mouvement du dormeur la fit sursauter. Elle remonta son regard jusqu'au visage si semblable à celui de Sephiroth et se rassura en voyant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Les fins sourcils de Malachi étaient cependant froncés, il s'agitait dans son sommeil et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Pris dans un mauvais rêve, le dormeur s'agita quelques instants, essayant d'échapper à une ombre menaçante qu'il voyait tout envahir autour de lui et peu à peu se rapprocher. Il sentait instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de vraiment dangereux, qu'il devait fuir. Mais où qu'il pose le regard il ne voyait aucun moyen de la fuir, elle l'avait acculé sur les hauteurs vertigineuses d'une falaise, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul pas sans chuter dans le vide et cette perspective le terrifiait autant que l'obscurité qui rampait vers lui. Il percevait le vacarme des vagues s'écrasant contre la paroi rocheuse, loin en dessous de lui, l'océan était visiblement déchaîné. Il était aussi son seul échappatoire, mais il avait trop peur pour prendre son élan et sauter.

Il se prit à faire appel à son frère jumeau, Sephiroth était capable de voler lui, il pouvait le sauver !

Mais si Sephiroth répondit à son appel, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher, quelque chose le repoussait loin de Malachi, il ne pouvait que tendre la main vers lui.

Sa voix invitait Malachi à déployer ses propres ailes et venir vers lui, afin qu'il puisse l'emmener en sécurité, mais Malachi en était incapable. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il se savait dépourvu d'ailes, il n'était pas fait pour les airs... sa place ne s'y trouvait pas. Sa place était...

Il se réveilla brusquement, sans avoir trouvé la réponse et laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. Il avait eu le sentiment que si le rêve s'était poursuivi il aurait appris quelque chose de capital.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Tifa en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Malachi hocha la tête, ne voulant pas lui imposer le poids de ses doutes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler.

"Oui. Juste un rêve". Souffla t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

En prononçant ces mots il sentait qu'il n'était pas sincère, qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il avait le sentiment que le rêve avait un sens, qu'il était dommage qu'il se soit fini trop vite. Peut être qu'il aurait la chance de le refaire et que cette fois, il saurait.

Réconforté par cette pensée il se détendit et se concentra sur Tifa. Il était touché qu'elle soit venue, et un peu gêné qu'elle le voit encore si vulnérable.

Embarrassé il chercha du regard quelque chose pour se couvrir, mais au vu de la chaleur encore diffusée dans la chambre, nulle couverture n'avait été laissée, pas même un drap qu'il puisse tirer à lui.

\- Malachi, je vois bien que quelque chose vous déplaît... si vous voulez que je m'en aille... dit doucement Tifa.

"Non ! C'est juste que..."

\- Que ?

"Vous êtes couverte entièrement et moi..." murmura Malachi sans oser la regarder.

Tifa cilla, comprenant la nature du problème. Elle se tendit un peu, elle avait conscience que cela soit source d'embarras, mais elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. Elle n'avait rien pour y remedier, la seule chose qui lui soit possible était de consentir à se dévêtir. Ce qui était tout de même un gros effort qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à faire. Elle décida de tenter de le convaincre que cela n'était pas un soucis pour elle.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire Malachi, bientôt vous serez couvert vous aussi. Dit elle avec gentillesse.

Malachi soupira et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais son corps ne lui obéissait toujours pas. Un nouveau gémissement de pure frustration lui échappa, il réprima des larmes avec peine.

Tifa se leva de son siège et vint se placer près du lit. Elle hésita à le déplacer, elle n'avait pas reçu d'instructions à ce sujet, pouvait elle le bouger sans risquer de le blesser ? Elle contempla le corps mince étendu devant elle et conclu qu'elle pouvait sans doute le redresser, si elle le gardait contre elle et le recouchait au moindre signe alarmant.

Même s'il était adulte, elle savait qu'il n'était pratiquement qu'un nouveau né.

Elle avait déjà tenu des bébés, elle savait comment faire. Elle devait agir comme si elle était en présence d'un d'entre eux.

Elle commença par s'installer au bord du lit, ce qui lui valu un regard étonné de Malachi auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Glissant les mains sous le corps étendu elle le redressa en position assise, le soutenant avec fermeté.

Malachi battit des paupières, la regardant avec surprise. Puis la honte se glissa dans son regard et il ferma les yeux.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui demander de le recoucher, et celle de rester contre elle encore un peu. Il sentait qu'elle agissait envers lui comme elle l'aurait fait pour un nouveau né et cela le blessait un peu.

Même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait encore la fragilité d'un enfant à peine né, il n'en avait pas moins également l'esprit d'un adulte, et son corps en avait l'aspect malgré ses défaillances.

Il sentait la gentillesse de Tifa, elle le tenait comme si elle ne voyait en lui qu'un bébé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... il voulait qu'elle voit l'homme en lui et non l'être immature.

\- Malachi, regardez moi. Dit fermement Tifa qui avait compris ce qu'il ressentait et ne voulait pas le laisser se morfondre.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Malachi ne rouvre les yeux, qui semblèrent une éternité à la jeune femme qui craignait qu'il n'en fasse rien. Lorsque les yeux verts la fixèrent à nouveau elle le contempla avec sérieux.

\- Malachi, je n'oublie pas que vous êtes un adulte, je sais que votre état actuel est provisoire, vous êtes fort, vous allez très vite surmonter tout cela et égaler votre frère. Dit elle avec fermeté. Je crois en vous. Ce n'est pas le corps d'un bébé que je soutiens. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait de la peine, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... pour moi aussi cette situation est difficile... vous êtes un très bel homme, le frère de Sephiroth... j'essayais de relativiser pour ne pas faire d'erreurs et au final j'ai fait tout le contraire...

Elle sourit et le considéra attentivement. Elle avait l'impression que la peau qu'elle touchait était vraiment très chaude... un peu trop à son goût. Mais au vu de la chaleur et de l'humidité qui régnait, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Elle même avait vraiment très chaud, elle sentait la sueur couvrir sa peau et coller ses cheveux et sa tenue à sa peau.

Peut être ferait elle mieux de prévenir quelqu'un. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas malgré tout, que la chaleur et l'humidité n'expliquait pas totalement la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Malachi.

\- Malachi, j'ai l'impression que tu as de la fièvre. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un. dit elle, passant sans s'en rendre compte au tutoiement, trop prise par l'inquiétude pour s'en apercevoir.

Malachi soupira, tandis qu'elle le recouchait, mais il se sentait effectivement mal et ne protesta pas.

Tifa ne perdit pas de temps, elle fonça vers le sas et rejoignit son accompagnateur qui attendait patiemment.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine... je crois que Malachi a de la fièvre. Sa peau est chaude et sèche.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers la chambre de Malachi.

Il examina soigneusement le jeune homme puis revint en trombe et décrocha un appareil de communication.

\- Nous avons une urgence ! Son organisme vit mal le changement, nous allons devoir le rafraîchir au plus vite ! Préparez le bassin, je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin. Son passage de l'eau à l'air a été trop rapide.

Tifa assista bientôt à un remue ménage comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent et transportèrent Malachi dans le bassin demandé où il sombra jusqu'à reposer sur le fond.

Tifa qui avait suivi le mouvement vit rapidement ses branchies reprendre leur apparence première et recommencer à fonctionner.

Elle rejoignit celui qui l'avait accompagné.

\- Cela veut il dire qu'il ne peut pas survivre en dehors de l'eau ? Demanda t'elle avec angoisse.

\- En théorie il en est parfaitement capable, mais après avoir passé tant d'années dans l'eau son organisme s'est modifié en profondeur, nous allons devoir faire attention.

\- Mais... il va s'en sortir ? Il ne sera pas condamné à rester dans l'eau éternellement ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais son expression parlait pour lui, il n'avait aucune certitude.

Tifa sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce silence ne lui disait rien que vaille.

\- Il s'est endormi. Annonça l'un des autres intervenants. Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment, autant le laisser tranquille, nous allons nous relayer pour effectuer une surveillance. Mademoiselle, je crois qu'un de vos amis vous attend au dehors, vous devriez le rejoindre et prendre un peu de repos. Nous vous préviendrons lorsqu'il ira mieux.

\- Je vous remercie... murmura Tifa en se détournant avec effort du bassin où reposait Malachi.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle découvrit Nanaki qui l'attendait, quelque chose dans son regard alarma Tifa, elle se hâta de le rejoindre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda t'elle.

\- Loz et Yazoo ont échappé à la surveillance des Turks, ils sont sur les nerfs du coup et retiennent Shalua prisonnière. Shelke est partie à la recherche de Vincent, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être informée.

Tifa ouvrit de grands yeux en l'entendant lui dire cela. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les deux frères puissent vouloir fuir, encore moins qu'ils en soient capables.

Non... elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Loz n'était pas en état de s'enfuir, avant même qu'Elena lui tire dessus il était déjà blessé et épuisé, il n'aurait pas pu se remettre aussi vite, même s'il était solide. Personne ne pouvait guérir si rapidement.

Elle repoussa la petite voix qui lui soufflait que Vincent en était capable et qu'ils étaient ses fils. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas l'explication. Il avait du se passer quelque chose, mais ni Loz, ni Yazoo n'auraient pris la fuite, elle en était persuadée.

Un peu d'angoisse se glissa en elle.

Elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour discuter avec Loz, mais il lui avait donné l'envie de mieux le connaître, de lui donner une chance. Il ne l'attirait pas autant que Malachi, mais elle avait tout de même ressenti quelque chose en sa présence.

Nanaki lui regardait à l'intérieur de la structure, ayant remarqué que du monde s'y agitait.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ici ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui, Malachi est fiévreux. Il semblerait qu'il ait été trop vite sorti de l'eau, ils ont du l'y remettre.

\- Provisoirement ?

\- C'est encore ce qu'il reste à déterminer. Soupira Tifa tristement.

Percevant son inquiétude Nanaki s'efforça de la rassurer.

\- Il est le frère jumeau de Sephiroth, le général nous a prouvé qu'il était capable de survivre à pas mal de choses qui seraient à même de tuer n'importe qui, je suis certain que Malachi nous prouvera qu'il est de la même trempe.

Tifa hocha la tête, tout en priant pour que cela soit vrai.

oOo

Dans une autre partie du complexe Shelke venait de frapper à la porte que lui avait désignée Blue comme étant celle de Genesis.

Le banoran roux ne tarda pas à venir ouvrir et la considéra d'un air un peu hostile. Elle soutint son regard sans broncher. Elle comprenait qu'il ne soit pas ravi de la revoir, elle devait lui rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de ménager sa susceptibilité.

\- Je dois trouver Vincent au plus vite, on m'a indiqué que vous savez où est Sephiroth. Dit elle d'un ton calme.

Genesis la fixa avec ironie, les bras croisés et un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Shelke, un vrai plaisir de te revoir. Quand bien même ce serait la vérité, pourquoi devrions nous nous fatiguer à te le dire ? Tu n'es plus capable de nous arracher cette information ? C'était pourtant quelque chose dans lequel tu excellais lorsque je t'ai connue. Tu ne t'es pas privé de m'en faire profiter à l'époque.

Shelke se tendit, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de ce temps révolu.

\- J'obéissait aux ordres. Répondit elle. C'est quelque chose qui devrait vous être familier, même si vous n'étiez pas vraiment de ceux qui aiment les suivre...

Genesis perdit le sourire et son regard se fit plus sombre. Shelke leva le menton, se préparant à une riposte cinglante. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée, elle connaissait assez bien l'homme pour savoir lui tenir tête.

\- Cela suffit. Intervint Angeal qui ne tenait pas à assister à une dispute. Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Vincent si vite ? Quelque chose s'est produit ?

\- Je préfère en parler avec lui, mais vous pourrez toujours être présents. Dit Shelke qui n'avait aucune envie de devoir répéter plusieurs fois ce qu'elle savait. Le temps presse vraiment, ma sœur est aux mains des turks.

\- Nous allons vous conduire. Affirma aussitôt Angeal, devinant qu'en effet la situation était problématique.

Genesis s'interposa.

\- Attends un peu ! Pourquoi on devrait s'en mêler ? Que les Turks et ceux liés à DeepGround se débrouillent, crois moi, quand ils magouillent, il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver au milieu.

\- Personne ne vous demande de vous en mêler. Riposta Shelke avec agacement. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, c'est de l'aide de Vincent que j'ai besoin, il est concerné, ses fils sont dans la nature.

Genesis haussa les épaules, ne se sentant toujours pas convaincu. En vérité il était même tout à fait opposé à l'idée de conduire Shelke auprès de celui qu'elle cherchait. Ce qu'il s'empressa de signaler.

\- Si nous allons trouver Vincent il va se faire du soucis. Ce ne sera pas bon pour le bébé qu'il attend, et si Vincent commence à s'angoisser et que cela peut être préjudiciable, Sephiroth ne va pas apprécier. Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais de mon avis, c'est une mauvaise décision.

 _À suivre_


	60. Chapter 60

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 60**

 _An 2012_

Elena regagna sa chambre, l'esprit en déroute. Tseng l'y avait renvoyée, comme si elle était une gêne plus qu'autre chose et cela l'avait blessée.

Certes, elle s'était absentée quelques minutes, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que l'argenté en profiterait pour disparaître... que Tseng la regarde d'un air aussi sombre, comme s'il la tenait pour responsable était injuste ! Si cela avait été Rude ou même Reno, il n'aurait pas eu un regard de ce genre...

Elle s'assit sur la banquette qu'elle avait disposé près de la fenêtre et replia ses jambes sous son menton.

Une fois de plus elle était traitée de manière injuste... parce qu'elle était elle probablement. Sa sœur elle n'aurait sans doute jamais reçu ce genre de regard... mais elle n'était pas Elena, même si elle avait repris son prénom en guise de nom de code, afin de ne jamais oublier, ou peut être justement, pour tenter de montrer qu'elle pouvait égaler la disparue...

Comment allait elle faire pour enfin faire la différence ? Elle avait tout essayé... mais elle ne parvenait pas à égaler son aînée... il faudrait vraiment qu'elle accomplisse un prodige pour réussir à se distinguer...

Elle secoua la tête avec irritation. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire... mais quoi ?

Alors qu'elle se creusait la tête, un appareil de communication dissimulé dans l'une de ses poches se mit à vibrer, la faisant sursauter. Elle se redressa vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Même si elle ne se séparait jamais du petit appareil, il ne se manifestait que rarement. Elle le sortit fébrilement de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Elle prit connaissance du texte qui s'affichait sur l'écran et retrouva le sourire.  
C'étaient de bonnes nouvelles... de très bonnes nouvelles, son ami secret avait réussi à trouver quelque chose qui allait lui permettre d'accomplir le prodige qu'elle espérait tant.

Elle tapa rapidement quelques mots de remerciement et remit l'appareil en poche.

Tout en se préparant elle se prit à penser à cet ami de longue date, si mystérieux. Parfois, elle avait le sentiment de ne pas vraiment le connaître, il restait si évasif sur ses origines et l'endroit où il vivait, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant, si elle y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas intérêt à lui fournir trop d'informations, vu les activités auxquelles il se livrait.

Elle ferma à demi les yeux en songeant à leur première rencontre.

 _Gaïa 1994_

 _Une fillette blonde traînait sur les quais de Junon, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, ses yeux marrons étaient emplis de larmes tandis qu'elle errait sans but aux limites de la ville. Elle s'était enfuit de chez elle une fois certaine que tous s'étaient endormis. Une fois encore ses parents lui avaient fait des reproches, tout en mettant en avant les qualités de sa sœur aînée. Mais si elle n'avait pas osé leur tenir tête, elle ne voulait pas leur pardonner. Cette fois elle était bien décidée à fuguer et à ne pas revenir._

 _Alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'ombre du canon elle vit en contrebas quelque chose qui lui sembla suspect. Il y avait un bateau étrange échoué sur la plage et des hommes qui faisaient des aller retour jusqu'à lui, lourdement chargés. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rapprocher afin de mieux voir, elle se sentit agrippée par derrière, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, tandis qu'un bras nerveux lui emprisonnait le torse, bloquant ses bras également._

 _\- Surtout ne crie pas ! Lui intima celui qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Si tu crie ils viendront te chercher._

 _Il chuchotait à son oreille, d'une voix essoufflée, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à elle, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher._

 _Malgré sa peur la fillette se tint tranquille. Au bout d'un moment celui qui la retenait la relâcha, elle se retourna vivement et découvrit un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés qui la fixait avec gravité. Elle fut frappée par son air sérieux et retint son souffle. Aucun des amis de sa sœur ne lui avait semblé aussi magnifique que celui qui lui faisait face, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir._

 _\- Je dois les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne partent à ma recherche, toi, si tu veux rentrer chez toi, ne bouge pas d'ici. Dit il finalement._

 _Alors qu'il faisait mine de partir la fillette s'agrippa à sa manche._

 _\- Je peux partir avec toi ? Demanda t'elle._

 _L'adolescent la regarda avec surprise, nota ses yeux rougis par les larmes et se pencha vers elle._

 _\- Non, tu ne peux pas, tu dois rentrer chez toi, même si tu crois que tes raisons sont bonnes, la famille est la chose la plus importante qui soit._

 _\- Ma famille, elle m'aime pas. Répondit l'enfant, les lèvres tremblantes. Je suis nulle comparée à ma sœur._

 _Le regard du garçon s'adoucit, il effleura la joue de la fillette d'un doigt léger._

 _\- Je connais cela petite, moi aussi on ne m'appréciait pas trop, mais j'ai su leur prouver que je vaux quelque chose. Je suis persuadé que tu en es capable toi aussi._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment... murmura la fillette._

 _\- Alors, tu dois chercher. Si tu doutes, demande à tes amis de t'aider._

 _\- Je n'ai pas d'amis... personne à qui je pourrai demander._

 _L'adolescent soupira, l'enfant lui faisait de la peine, mais il n'avait plus le temps de s'attarder, le chargement qu'ils étaient venus prendre était pratiquement chargé, son absence allait bientôt être remarquée. Il devait absolument rejoindre son groupe. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé, on allait lui faire des reproches._

 _Il sourit soudain, ayant eu une idée, et tira un petit appareil de sa poche._

 _\- Tiens, je te le donne, ainsi, si tu as des doutes, tu pourras me contacter._

Elena prépara soigneusement un sac, y plaçant tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour accomplir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Cette rencontre sur les quais de Junon avait changé sa vie, même si elle n'avait jamais pu parler de son ami secret à qui que ce soit. Il avait tenu parole, à chaque fois qu'elle était dans le doute ou en proie au chagrin, elle faisait appel à lui et il répondait toujours à ses messages.

Il lui avait avoué un jour que s'il ne lui en disait pas trop sur lui n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne lui avait pas caché par contre que le jour de leur rencontre le groupe auquel il appartenait venait voler et que les caisses qu'elle avait vu contenait leur butin.

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, respectant son secret. Qu'il soit un voleur ajoutait une pointe de danger à leur relation. Elle se sentait un peu hors la loi elle aussi du fait de sa connaissance de ce détail et du fait qu'elle ne le trahissait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui était qu'il était différent de ceux de son peuple, le seul aux cheveux noirs, et que pour cette simple raison il était mal vu par beaucoup, ce qui le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Elle savait aussi son nom : Erilan.

Au fil des années une véritable complicité s'était nouée entre eux. Elle aurait bien aimé le revoir, mais après leur unique rencontre il n'avait plus été autorisé à revenir sur les côtes. Il lui avait cependant promis qu'un jour ils se reverraient.

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour découvrir l'information qu'il venait de lui fournir, mais elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, elle était persuadée qu'au terme de son voyage elle trouverait ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps : l'occasion de faire ses preuves.

Elle se mit en route sans se faire remarquer. Ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile, elle ne croisa personne.

Une fois au dehors elle avança en se fiant aux informations fournies par Erilan. Plusieurs heures plus tard elle s'immobilisa devant une lourde porte dérobée qu'elle parvint à ouvrir, toujours en suivant les indications de son ami secret et en s'aidant de l'appareil qu'il lui avait confié, lequel avait des capacités très précieuses.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans le lieu d'un pas rapide. Ce n'était pas tout d'y être, elle devait à présent trouver des preuves. Avoir la certitude d'être au bon endroit, qu'Erilan ne s'était pas trompé.

Au bout d'un long couloir elle trouva une autre porte, qui elle aussi était verrouillée, mais que l'appareil ouvrit tout aussi vite. Derrière se dévoilait une salle emplie de cuves de conservation, chacune d'entre elles contenant un corps nu.

Elena retint son souffle. Certains des corps qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ceux des femmes, présentaient les signes d'une grossesse avancée.

Malgré elle elle eut un mouvement de recul, puis elle se reprit et poursuivit son exploration. Toutes les cuves étaient en fonction,les voyants étaient au vert, ceux qui s'y trouvaient étaient en vie, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait l'angoisse grandir en elle, elle reconnaissait certains de ceux qui étaient là. Mais qu'ils s'y trouvent était impossible, ils étaient morts depuis des années !

Brusquement elle s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, un air choqué sur le visage, un gémissement échappa à ses lèvres, puis elle fit volte face et repartit en courant vers la sortie, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle voulait accomplir un prodige, elle y était parvenue, elle avait retrouvé les turks disparus, tous jusqu'au dernier, ils étaient en vie et sa sœur était du nombre !

Elle s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la première porte qu'elle referma avec soin avant de s'y appuyer et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol en sanglotant.

Elle avait voulu faire la différence ? Faire une découverte qui la propulserait sur le devant de la scène ? Elle avait fait bien mieux ! Elle avait retrouvé des gens que tout le monde tenait pour morts... elle allait être la cause d'un nouveau bouleversement, sans doute d'un scandale retentissant et en prime, si les personnes en question pouvaient être sauvées, elle allait voir sa sœur revenir et reprendre sa place... Elle serait alors rejetée dans l'ombre... elle aurait peut être son moment de gloire, mais il serait bref et combien d'amertume suivrait ?

Bien sur, elle avait toujours l'option de garder le silence sur sa découverte. Personne d'autre qu'elle et Erilan n'était au courant, il lui avait juré de n'en parler à qui que ce soit et elle lui faisait confiance à ce sujet. Oui, elle pouvait choisir de ne rien dévoiler, tenter d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu dans cet endroit...

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Elle ne le ferait pas bien entendu... elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point Tseng, Rude et Reno regrettaient la perte des autres turks, combien ils seraient heureux de les revoir... sans compter les autres personnes qu'elle avait vu et dont elle ignorait tout.

Ses collègues seraient heureux, mais aussi furieux d'apprendre ce qu'on leur avait fait endurer. Comment réagiraient ils ? Elle ne pouvait pas présager de l'avenir, mais elle était certaine que sa découverte allait faire du bruit, attirer provisoirement l'attention sur elle. Elle aurait du en être heureuse, c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait, mais elle était dévastée.

Elle ne voulait pas briller pour une découverte aussi atroce... elle aurait préféré une action d'éclat, un acte de bravoure dont elle aurait pu être fière... mais ce qu'elle venait de trouver ne lui apporterait que chagrin.

Elle pleura longuement, puis sécha ses larmes et se releva.

Il n'était plus temps de se lamenter, il lui fallait faire face à ses responsabilités à présent. Elle avait retrouvé ces gens, elle se devait de révéler l'existence du lieu où ils étaient.

oOo

Loin de là, après avoir envoyé le message Erilan était resté un long moment immobile, à fixer l'appareil, le cœur un peu serré.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, il redoutait que cela n'attire des ennuis à son amie, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le faire.

Un homme qui se tenait derrière lui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je te donne ma parole qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, elle n'est pas en danger là bas, plus personne ne garde cet endroit. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient sont morts ou en prison. Les survivants n'ont aucune raison d'en parler pour le moment, mais ils le feront lorsque sa découverte sera rendue publique.

Erilan ne chercha pas à voir son visage, il savait que cela était impossible, jamais son visiteur ne se dévoilait à lui. Il se contentait de faire son apparition dans son dos et d'énoncer ses exigences.  
Parfois Erilan avait eu la tentation de refuser, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, ne sachant que trop ce que cela lui coûterait.

Il avait déjà payé bien assez cher un refus qu'avait opposé son père à cet individu.

Lui qui était l'aîné des enfants, avait été écarté de la succession en raison de ses cheveux noirs qui indisposaient tant ceux de son peuple. Mais celui qui se tenait derrière lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi, avait intimé à son père de maintenir le droit d'aînesse. Sachant que cela les placerait tous dans une position délicate, son père avait osé refuser, et il en pleurait encore de l'avoir fait. Son épouse et plusieurs de leurs enfants avaient péri peu de temps après. L'individu n'avait pas fait mystère qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier le reste de la famille si un nouveau refus lui était opposé. Brisé le père d'Erilan avait donc annoncé publiquement qu'il maintenait son fils aîné parmi ses héritiers. Héritiers qui n'étaient plus que trois désormais, les autres ayant péri.

Il était donc désormais le futur héritier le plus probable, les intentions de l'individu semblaient assez limpides à ce sujet, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de l'être pour cette raison.

Il était l'héritier et il ne voulait pas l'être... comment pourrait il le vouloir, sachant ce que ceux de son peuple pensaient de lui ?

La main se fit plus lourde sur son épaule, preuve que l'individu savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête et que cela ne lui convenait pas.

\- Ne cherche pas à me tenir tête, pas si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère comme ton père avant. Dit l'individu de sa voix un peu rauque. Il est temps que les choses changent ici... que d'autres que toi soient autorisés à vivre. Je veux que ton peuple évolue. Il est plus que temps.

Cela, Erilan pouvait le comprendre, il avait le même souhait, mais il aurait préféré agir d'une autre façon et ne pas perdre ses frères.

Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la présence dans son dos s'évaporer. Il était à nouveau seul, pour un temps indéterminé.  
L'individu se matérialisa au cœur de l'océan, avant de se laisser couler vers les profondeurs abyssales, son corps se transforma au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait, devenant plus grand, plus sombre et nullement humain. Au final, un immense serpent de mer se matérialisa, déjà léthargique, aux portes du sommeil.  
Au terme de sa descente il se lova sur un plateau sous marin et ne bougea plus.

Loin de là, un autre homme, qui gardait un œil sur lui soupira de soulagement et retourna à ses activités.

Tout était encore sous contrôle, Lotan n'avait pas encore éveillé les gênes du léviathan en sommeil dans le corps de celui qu'il voulait pour héritier. Il avait encore du temps devant lui...

Un sourire un peu triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Du temps pour s'assurer que rien n'arriverait, que son secret ne serait pas découvert ?

Il baissa la tête, accablé par la honte... il mentait à tant de gens... jusqu'à sa famille en vérité... taisant ses véritables origines, qu'il portait comme un fardeau depuis si longtemps. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul, que d'autres avaient préféré éviter d'en parler, de faire comme si de rien n'était, tout en gardant un œil sur lui, le soupçonnant sans oser l'accuser ouvertement. Ils avaient un temps tenté de l'emprisonner, mais il avait réussi à leur échapper, depuis lors, il avait vécu en paix, mais depuis plusieurs millénaires la paix fragile qu'il appréciait tellement avait volé en éclats. Depuis l'arrivée de Jenova il vivait dans l'angoisse d'être démasqué, qu'elle le trouve et ne voit au delà des apparences qu'il cultivait soigneusement.

Depuis quelques temps il sentait que son destin lui échappait, que très bientôt il serait obligé de faire un choix...

Son regard prit un éclat métallique, tandis qu'un grondement sourd échappait à ses lèvres.

En vérité, si ce qu'il redoutait se produisait, il n'aurait guère de choix, seulement celui de fuir. L'arrivée de Fear le condamnait sans doute à court terme. Il avait eu de la chance jusqu'à présent, mais elle ne durerait pas, la ressemblance entre lui et le garçon serait très vite remarquée... les gens commenceraient à se poser des questions. Pour protéger ses proches il devrait partir loin d'eux, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard, pour que ce qu'il était vraiment ne les condamne pas eux aussi.

Un léger tremblement commença à l'agiter.

Il ne voulait pas voir ceux qui lui étaient chers payer le prix d'un sang que lui même n'aurait pas voulu dans ses veines ! Il n'avait pas choisi ses parents ! Pourquoi devait il payer le fait d'être né d'eux ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit confondu avec eux sous la seule raison qu'il était leur fils ?

Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être ainsi considéré... bien au contraire, il avait fait tout son possible pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec eux.

Grondant sauvagement il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle où il était, fort heureusement il était seul, sans personne pour s'étonner de son comportement, de son agitation.

Il avait envie de se transformer, de se battre, de mourir...

Mourir... oui, il choisirait la mort s'il le fallait. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était comme une compagne fidèle, il savait l'aborder, il saurait l'accepter le moment venu.

S'immobilisant, il ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à rester calme. S'il ne se reprenait pas, il serait découvert bien plus vite. Il ne le fallait pas. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu... il restait une chance, ténue certes, mais réelle. Il était prêt à tout pour la saisir, pour sauvegarder sa famille. Les siens lui importaient plus que tout au monde.

 _À suivre_


	61. Chapter 61

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 61**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque son téléphone sonna Tseng fut tenté de ne pas répondre, encore plus après avoir constaté que l'appel provenait d'Elena. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec qui que ce soit, avec elle encore moins que n'importe qui. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à l'entendre se lamenter, sur quelque sujet que ce soit, ce qu'elle avait sans doute envie de faire.

Une chance cependant qu'elle ne soit pas directement venue frapper à sa porte.

Il refusa l'appel d'un geste brusque et rejeta le téléphone sur la table la plus proche, un geste d'humeur qu'il regretta immédiatement.

Cependant sa mauvaise humeur ne faiblissait pas. Il se devait d'informer Rufus Shinra de la disparition des deux argentés et il ne savait toujours pas comment présenter la chose. Cette affaire allait mettre à mal son image de marque et il détestait cela autant que de ne pas savoir où les deux frères avaient bien pu passer.

Il était en charge de leur sécurité et il avait failli à sa mission ! Pour lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à faire toujours au mieux c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, mais il l'ignora, il n'avait pas le temps pour des sottises.

Laissant l'appareil sur la table il se dirigea vers la porte. Il était temps pour lui de faire face à ses responsabilités, il n'y avait pas énormément de façons pour présenter la chose, Loz et Yazoo n'étaient plus là, il n'en savait pas plus. Il était prêt à en assumer l'entière responsabilité. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire porter le poids de sa faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, pas même sur Shalua.

Quelques minutes plus tard il frappait à la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Rufus. Ce dernier, qui se préparait à rejoindre Yael lui ouvrit et le considéra d'un air méfiant.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Tseng n'était pas vraiment là pour lui, mais pour veiller sur Yael sans le montrer, le comportement de Rufus avait changé en sa présence, il se montrait froid, distant et ne lui adressait la parole que s'il y était obligé.

Ce jour là n'y fit pas exception, après avoir ouvert la porte Rufus croisa les bras et attendit, un sourire hautain aux lèvres. Il n'avait aucune intention de questionner, si Tseng avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu'il le fasse et s'en aille.

En lui le sentiment de trahison ne faiblissait pas. Il avait cru en la fidélité de Tseng, un des derniers à être restés, découvrir qu'il n'en était rien l'avait blessé profondément. Même s'il comprenait que le turk ne faisait pas cela par plaisir, mais répondait aux ordres de la déesse, il ne parvenait pas à oublier, ni à pardonner.

\- Loz et Yazoo ont disparu. Annonça Tseng sans prêter attention à l'attitude de Rufus. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas d'indices qui pourraient nous permettre de les retrouver, mais nous les cherchons.

Le regard de Rufus se fit plus sombre, son sourire s'effaça.

\- Et tu crois que tu vas les trouver dans mes appartements peut être ? Venir seulement pour me dire ce genre de chose est une perte de temps inacceptable. Tu devrais déjà être dehors à les chercher.

Tseng ne broncha pas, préférant ne pas argumenter que sans plus d'éléments partir en quête des disparus au hasard serait tout autant une perte de inclina la tête et se détourna. Il avait transmis son message, il estimait ne plus rien avoir à faire auprès de Rufus. La rupture entre eux semblait consommée. Il n'en était pas vraiment fâché, même s'il avait choisi de soutenir le jeune Shinra, en une époque troublée où les camps se formaient, il n'oubliait pas le rôle que ce dernier l'avait obligé à jouer par ses manigances. Par sa faute il avait été obligé de tirer sur Veld, sur celui à qui il devait tant, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait oublier.

Il n'entendait pas cesser d'être un turk, il avait donné sa parole et ne reviendrait pas dessus, mais s'éloigner de Rufus ne lui pèserait pas trop.

Il entendit la porte claquer fortement derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Que Rufus soit contrarié était normal et ne nécessitait pas d'intervention de sa part.

Rufus s'adossa à la porte, les dents serrées.

Lui aussi sentait que la rupture était consommée et cet état des choses le dévorait de l'intérieur. Si ce qu'il pressentait se produisait, alors il ne lui resterait personne à ses côtés. Même s'il avait toujours Yael, il n'y aurait plus personne pour veiller sur lui... la solitude dont il avait tant souffert lorsqu'il était plus jeune serait une réalité.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi... tout comme la Shinra il était le symbole d'une époque révolue... continuer à vivre dans ce bâtiment était une erreur. Il avait eu tort de le faire restaurer, il était temps pour lui de le fermer, peut être même de le faire détruire définitivement, tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité.

Détruire ce qui avait été le symbole de sa famille... ce serait un autre symbole, tout aussi fort... mais en aurait il le cran ? À qui s'adresser pour cela ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais s'il se penchait sur la question, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il trouverait des volontaires.

L'accablement lui tomba dessus à cette pensée. Bien sur qu'il trouverait des volontaires... qui ne voudrait pas détruire cet endroit ? Il avait intérêt à ne pas y traîner, s'il ne voulait pas être compris dans la démolition en question. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, certains ne verraient aucun inconvénient à le faire disparaître lui aussi.

L'arme qu'il avait sur lui en permanence en avait découragé plus d'un de tenter quoi que ce soit... lorsqu'il sortait seul il se devait de prendre ses précautions. Il lui faudrait le faire plus encore si les turks le laissaient tomber, ou s'il leur faisait savoir qu'il se passerait d'eux à l'avenir.

Renvoyer les turks serait une autre action d'importance, qui achèverait de mettre un terme à ce qu'il représentait, une façon de plus de se couper de ses origines. Il ne pouvait pas changer de nom, ne l'envisageait pas une seule seconde, mais il pouvait se délivrer de tout le reste.

Renonçant à rejoindre Yael, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état d'esprit, cela la stresserait, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, il s'installa devant une fenêtre et regarda au dehors, laissant errer son esprit tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le paysage.

Quel genre de vie aurait il une fois qu'il aurait renoncé à tout ce qui avait compté pour son père ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le reflet métallique au dehors.

Tseng qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là entendit brusquement un vacarme assourdissant retentir, comme si quelque chose venait de se fracasser. Alarmé par ce bruit qui lui semblait de mauvais augure il fit demi tour et fonça vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il en passa la porte, sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, il découvrit une pièce ravagée, comme si quelque chose avait traversé la paroi, la réduisant en miettes. Tourné vers le mur endommagé il ne vit pas immédiatement Rufus appuyé contre le mur opposé. Il le découvrit en entendant un râle qui lui fit tourner la tête. Le jeune homme blond était cloué au mur, une tige de métal lui transperçait le buste, son costume était déjà rouge de sang. La vision pétrifia Tseng quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas possible... cela ne pouvait pas arriver... Rufus Shinra ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Pas cloué à un mur comme un vulgaire insecte sur une planche !

Rufus, encore conscient, mais incapable de bouger, le fixa avec résignation. Il était au delà de la souffrance, cruellement conscient de son état, du fait qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de survie.

Il avala péniblement la salive mêlée de sang qui emplissait sa bouche, il ne lui restait que peu de temps, s'il voulait parler, il devait le faire sans tarder.

Il devait demander à Tseng de continuer à veiller sur Yael et sur la petite Maristella... même s'il se doutait que le turk le ferait sans qu'il en fasse la demande, il se sentirait mieux s'il le faisait.

\- Yael... articula t'il avec effort, sa gorge contractée ne lui permettant pas d'en dire plus.

Tseng sentit sa propre gorge se nouer, il hocha la tête, essayant de faire comprendre au mourant, il était inconcevable que Rufus survive à cette blessure et il ne voyait pas à qui faire appel, qu'il assurerait la protection de sa famille.

Un faible sourire passa sur les lèvres de Rufus, avant que la douleur n'explose à nouveau en lui. Haletant il s'efforça de rester conscient. Il ne voulait pas mourir si vite...

Soudain, un battement d'ailes se fit entendre, et un dragon au corps mince couvert d'écailles d'un blanc pur pénétra dans la pièce en traversant la paroi éventrée. Une fois posé il se métamorphosa, prenant l'apparence d'un homme élancé, dont la longue chevelure lisse était du même blanc que les écailles qui couvraient son corps un instant plus tôt. Tseng identifia un dragon du Wutaï à la tenue qu'il portait, et porta instinctivement la main à son arme, avant de la laisser retomber. Il ne pouvait s'attaquer à un dragon, encore moins pour tenter de sauver quelqu'un qui n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Il était surpris de la couleur des cheveux du dragon, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un dragon du Wutaï puisse avoir les cheveux blancs, la plupart avaient des cheveux foncés.

Le dragon blanc se rapprocha de Rufus d'une démarche souple et altière qui trahissait de hautes origines. Il était clair qu'il avait appris à adopter ce genre de démarche très jeune, elle lui était naturelle et ne trahissait pourtant aucun orgueil.

Parvenu devant l'homme agonisant il tendit les mains et effleura le visage de Rufus d'un geste empreint d'une tendresse surprenante.

\- Je vous surveille depuis longtemps déjà Rufus Shinra... je détestais votre père pour le mal qu'il a causé au Wutaï, même si je n'avais que peu d'intérêt pour les affaires humaines, mais je n'ai rien contre vous. Je suis curieux de voir ce que vous pourriez accomplir si l'on vous sauve. Accepterez vous mon aide ?

Tseng laissa échapper un cri de surprise, tandis que Rufus réalisait qu'une chance unique s'offrait à lui. Une chance qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

\- Oui... murmura t'il.

\- Non ! Protesta Tseng. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

Sa protestation se perdit dans le vide, ni le dragon, ni Rufus ne l'écoutaient.

Les mains du dragon glissèrent le long du corps de Rufus, jusqu'à se rejoindre sur la tige métallique, qu'elles arrachèrent sans effort et jetèrent loin d'eux. Le dragon rattrapa ensuite Rufus qui commençait à tomber et le porta sur son lit.

Agenouillé à côté du mourant qui ne respirait plus qu'à peine, il attendit qu'il rende son dernier soupir, mais, avant que Rufus ne meure Tseng se décida à agir, se rapprochant du dragon blanc il tira son arme et la plaqua contre la nuque de l'être.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas lui infliger quelque chose de ce genre !

\- Il ne vous appartient pas de décider à sa place, il a accepté. Répondit le dragon sans se troubler de la menace.

\- Mais pourquoi voulez vous le sauver ! Vous avez dit vous même que vous n'aviez que peu d'intérêt pour les humains et il est le fils d'un homme que vous détestiez !

\- J'ai mes raisons. Retirez vous à présent, il est clair que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de supporter la vision de ce qui va suivre et vous le troublez inutilement. C'est cruel de votre part je trouve.

Tseng se crispa de fureur, puis posa le regard sur Rufus et vit une profonde douleur dans les yeux du jeune homme blond. Aux portes de la mort Rufus laissait tomber le masque et lui dévoilait sa souffrance face à son comportement. Tseng lui voyait ce regard pour la seconde fois, la première avait eu lieu des années auparavant, alors que Rufus n'était encore qu'un adolescent, presque un enfant, qui venait d'enterrer sa mère. Ce regard douloureux d'un être qui se sentait abandonné, solitaire et sans espoir. À l'époque il avait eu envie d'apporter un peu d'espoir au jeune garçon. À quel moment avait il fini par l'oublier ?

Il baissa son arme et se détourna, les épaules basses. Il ne pouvait plus être celui qui soutiendrait Rufus à présent, quand bien même il le voudrait, ce qui n'était pas le cas, pas s'il recevait une écaille.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la porte il entendit la voix de Rufus s'élever.

\- Tseng... appelait elle.

Il perçut la note de peur dans cette voix affaiblie, mais ne se retourna pas. Comme l'avait dit le dragon, Rufus avait fait son choix, il n'y pouvait plus rien.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, abandonnant Rufus à son destin.

Rufus laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse. Il avait peur de mourir avec pour seule compagnie un inconnu, même si ce dernier prétendait vouloir l'aider. Il avait trop longtemps été laissé seul par son entourage, il ne voulait pas vivre ainsi !

Réprimant un sanglot il tourna la tête vers le dragon blanc.

\- Non. Articula t'il avec désespoir. Je refuse.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus vivre si cela devait le condamner à la solitude, au rejet de tous. Si Tseng voyait ce choix comme une mauvaise chose, alors il valait mieux qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Le dragon se releva, le visage figé, et sortit à son tour, rattrapa vivement Tseng qu'il stoppa en l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Il va mourir et a refusé mon aide, retournez auprès de lui, vous venez de le condamner, soyez au moins présent pour lui dans ses derniers instants ! Cracha t'il avec une rage qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

Ses yeux dorés brillaient de larmes contenues à grand peine, il tremblait nerveusement. Il était visible que la mort prochaine de Rufus le touchait fortement et Tseng en fut intrigué, mais il ne perdit pas de temps à le questionner, préférant retourner vers Rufus. Le dragon avait raison, il se devait d'accompagner celui qu'il avait servi jusqu'à la fin.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte il réalisa qu'il arrivait trop tard, Rufus s'était déjà éteint, seul et désespéré, comme le prouvaient les larmes qui brillaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Tseng sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

Qui était il pour refuser à quelqu'un qui le souhaitait d'avoir la chance que lui même avait eu ? De quel droit se le permettait il ? Rufus n'avait pas commis plus d'atrocités que lui... non, en vérité, le jeune homme blond était pratiquement un innocent comparé à lui.

\- Donnez lui l'écaille ! Cria t'il à l'intention du dragon.

Le dragon blanc ne se fit pas prier, revenant au pas de course, arrachant une écaille dans le mouvement, il la plaqua sur la plaie que Rufus avait dans le thorax. Sous les yeux de Tseng, l'écaille s'incrusta dans la chair et la peau du jeune homme, puis les pouvoirs qu'elle recelait entrèrent en action, réparant le corps endommagé, y ramenant la vie.

Rufus prit une profonde inspiration, comme quelqu'un qui aurait retenu son souffle trop longtemps et rouvrit les yeux, son regard égaré se posa sur Tseng et il bondit vers lui avec fureur, les poings serrés.

\- Je te hais Tseng ou qui que tu sois en vérité ! Tu m'as trompé des années durant, abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai !

Tseng le repoussa sur le lit, où Rufus, encore affaibli par ce qu'il venait de vivre, tomba sans pouvoir se retenir.

Le dragon resta à l'écart, se contentant de les regarder. Il semblait à nouveau serein et cela troubla plus Tseng que la colère de Rufus qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

L'être qui se trouvait avec eux lui semblait vraiment étrange. Il brûlait d'en savoir plus sur lui, mais avant cela, il se devait d'avoir une explication franche avec Rufus.

Dominant Rufus qui haletait de rage et de souffrance, sa guérison n'étant pas encore totalement achevée le mouvement brutal qu'il s'était permis ne lui avait fait aucun bien, Tseng posa sur lui un regard sombre que le jeune homme blond soutint avec obstination.

\- Je ne vous demanderai aucun pardon. Affirma finalement Tseng. Mais je serai là pour vous si vous en avez besoin. J'admets vous avoir fait défaut cette fois, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Et je devrai te croire sur parole ? Tu m'excuseras si j'ai du mal. Ironisa Rufus.

Tseng inclina la tête gravement, avant de mettre un genoux à terre et de se pencher légèrement en avant, en un salut qui n'avait rien de moqueur, une main sur le cœur, ouverte, les doigts écartés pour prouver sa sincérité, qu'il referma lentement pour sceller sa promesse.

Rufus le considérait d'un air sombre et distant, encore trop meurtri pour avoir envie de se laisser attendrir par le geste. Il ignorait ce que Tseng voulait lui signifier en faisant cela, mais il était trop tard, il était mort seul, et même si la vie lui avait été rendue, ce n'était pas grâce au turk. Ce dernier l'aurait laissé périr sans ciller, sans même songer à Yael et au bébé. Rufus ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Si tu en as fini, je te demande de partir. Dit il avec froideur. Je me passerai de tes services. Non, en vérité, je me passerai de vos services à tous. À toi de prévenir tes partenaires de leur renvoi et de leur en expliquer les raisons.

Tseng se tendit, se releva et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ?

\- As tu hésité à me condamner à une mort certaine ? Non. Tu étais certain de faire le bon choix, moi aussi.

Le dragon resté en retrait jusqu'à là s'avança et barra la route à Tseng lorsque ce dernier fit mine de vouloir partir. Il regarda tour à tour les deux hommes.

\- Ce n'est pas pour que vous repreniez vos habitudes que je vous ai ramené à la vie, mais pour que vous empruntiez un autre chemin. Dit il à Rufus.

Il regarda ensuite Tseng avec un peu plus de sévérité.

\- Il n'est pas vous, il n'est pas celui sur qui vous deviez veiller, mais il est lié à lui et en l'abandonnant c'est votre protégé que vous lésez. Tous les deux vous êtes forts et cette force vous rend orgueilleux. Vous êtes forts mais cette force est votre pire faiblesse, car c'est la peur qui vous a poussé à devenir ainsi.

\- Comment pouvez vous savoir ce qu'il en est de nous ? Questionna Rufus avec humeur.

\- Je le sais parce que j'avais ce défaut. Répondit le dragon. Parvenir aux portes de la mort m'en a corrigé. J'espérais qu'il en serait de même pour vous.

\- Mais qui donc êtes vous ? Demanda Tseng.

\- Les dragons métis qui vivent par ici me nomment Sun, mais lorsque j'étais parmi ceux de mon peuple on me donnait le nom de Makura.

 _À suivre_


	62. Chapter 62

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 62**

 _An 2012_

Tseng se raidit et le considéra avec réprobation.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous ne pouvez pas être Makura. Affirma t'il.

\- Pourquoi ne peut il pas être Makura ? Demanda Rufus avec nervosité.

\- Parce que Makura était le roi des dragons noirs et il est mort depuis des années. Ce qui n'est pas une grande perte, il était en effet orgueilleux et n'aimait pas les humains, même s'il s'était uni à l'une d'entre elle et lui avait fait un enfant qu'il a toujours tenu pour quantité négligeable.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Questionna encore Rufus.

\- Oui. J'étais ainsi, mourir m'a permis de me délivrer d'un fardeau qui empoisonnait mon corps et mon esprit depuis l'enfance. On avait placé en moi les forces d'un dragon qui n'était pas en harmonie avec mon être, m'obligeant à être ce que je n'étais pas et je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire sans savoir pourquoi j'étais si mal.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous étiez destiné à être un dragon blanc mais qu'ils ont fait de vous un dragon noir ? Interrogea Tseng.

Sun inclina la tête, le regard un peu triste.

\- Lors de ma conception des voyants ont prédit à ma mère que je ne serai pas le dragon noir qu'elle espérait engendrer, elle tenait tant à donner naissance à un futur roi qu'elle a menti, affirmant avec leur complicité que je serai bien ce roi tant attendu, mais seulement si l'on me donnait des forces supplémentaires, parce que j'étais trop faible pour survivre sans cette aide. Un dragon a accepté de renoncer à sa puissance pour me permettre de survivre. Il a été bien mal récompensé de son sacrifice. N'étant plus un dragon à part entière il a été rejeté et méprisé. Je l'admirais enfant, mais peu à peu le comportement des autres a déteint sur moi, mon profond mal être a fait le reste et je l'ai chassé. Je savais qu'il m'avait donné ses forces, mais j'ignorais le plus important, ce dragon était mon père.

Rufus ferma les yeux. Cela faisait un peu trop pour lui en peu de temps. Il se sentait faible, étourdi par les informations qu'il venait de recevoir et par le chagrin qu'il ressentait depuis que Tseng l'avait laissé mourir seul.

Sun l'obligea à se recoucher et tira les couvertures sur son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit des plus confortables, mais cela suffira pour le moment. Dit il doucement. Reposez vous, à votre réveil nous pourrons continuer cette discussion. Tseng a à faire ailleurs il me semble, il est temps pour lui de s'y consacrer.

Rufus resta silencieux, Tseng lui réprima une protestation. Le dragon avait raison, Rufus avait besoin de repos. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état dans lequel l'avait laissé son retour à la vie lorsqu'il avait été ressuscité par Sand plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant. Il était également vrai qu'il avait à faire.

Après un regard noir en direction du dragon il se dirigea vers la porte, cette fois Sun ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il préférait laisser du temps au chef des turks, ce dernier était bien assez malmené par la vie en ce moment, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

Il se tourna vers la paroi détruite et la contempla d'un air songeur. Trop pris par leurs sentiments respectifs et leurs rancunes les deux hommes avaient visiblement oublié un détail capital... mais il ne lui appartenait pas de leur en faire la remarque. À eux de s'en souvenir et de se poser les bonnes questions.

À bonne distance du bâtiment, postés sur une hauteur, deux hommes fixaient eux aussi la paroi détruite, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. L'un des deux était très grand et musclé, avec une chevelure d'un brun mêlé de vert qui retombait en désordre sur ses épaules et son dos. Sa peau foncée, sans être noire, était sillonnée de nombreuses cicatrices. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant étaient plissés par la concentration tandis qu'il observait la tour Shinra. L'autre, plus petit et plus mince, nettement moins musclé avait la peau claire et les cheveux cuivrés coupés court, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui lui conférait un regard surprenant.

\- C'était un très beau tir. Déclara le plus petit des deux. Tu l'as atteint exactement là où il fallait pour qu'il ne meure pas trop vite. Je crois que le patron sera satisfait.

Le collosse laissa échapper un grognement contrarié, tandis que ses lèvres se plissaient en une moue réprobatrice.

Son partenaire lui effleura le bras d'une main.

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'aurai préféré le voir crever, mais ce n'est pas prévu au programme. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, il a des projets pour lui. Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait ce qui était convenu, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de filer d'ici. Les turks ne sont pas stupides, ils vont vite comprendre qu'on a tenté de tuer leur boss bien aimé.

Un autre grondement, plus sauvage et furieux échappa aux lèvres du colosse. Il retroussa les lèvres sur des canines impressionnantes.

\- Du calme mon ami. Soupira l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre contre eux. Je sais que tu les hais, je ne les aime pas non plus, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Le colosse laissa échapper un dernier grondement, puis il se transforma en partie, déployant deux ailes immenses qui trahissaient une origine métissée. Les dragons de la terre n'ayant pas d'ailes d'ordinaire. L'autre le laissa l'emporter, les yeux mi clos, faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse les voir en créant une illusion autour d'eux. Ils s'éloignèrent de la ville rapidement et se posèrent dans un espace sauvage où les attendait celui qui les avait envoyés.  
Ce dernier, grand et musclé, sans être aussi impressionnant que le colosse, avait des cheveux sombres et bouclés, un regard brun attentif et sérieux. Il regarda les arrivants se poser à ses côtes sans dire mot, il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils lui disent quoi que ce soit, il avait suivi leurs actions de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il se contenta d'incliner la tête avec approbation et les laissa repartir.

Une fois seul à nouveau il regarda en direction de la ville d'où ils venaient. Ce qu'il venait de leur faire faire aller changer le cours du destin et il le savait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et voir ce que cela entraînerait.

Il regagna son abri et s'étendit sur le lit de fortune qu'il s'était fait. Il se sentait las et avait hâte que sa surveillance s'achève. Depuis qu'il avait été envoyé sur Gaïa afin de garder un œil sur Charun, il était partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'indignation. Il avait beau savoir la vérité sur le compagnon de Minerva, il avait parfois du mal à y croire. Charun n'avait rien fait pour mériter la méfiance des Dieux, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger il était quelqu'un de bénéfique, qui soutenait Minerva autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait rien d'un destructeur en puissance.

Peut être pourrait il rentrer chez lui, mettre un terme à son exil commandé, une fois que les événements qu'il venait de provoquer auraient eu lieu. Il espérait que Charun maintiendrait son cap, malgré le tumulte qui allait se produire et qu'il n'aurait pas la désagréable obligation de l'éliminer.

Il était tenu de faire des rapports réguliers, mais s'efforçait toujours de les édulcorer afin d'éviter que d'autres, moins complaisants que lui, soient envoyés.

Au bout d'un moment son corps se mit à trembler. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et se mit à pleurer en silence. Lorsqu'il avait été désigné pour cette mission on l'avait séparé de son jumeau et il se morfondait de le revoir.

oOo

Loin de là Minerva rejoignit Kael et le considéra avec sévérité.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton oeuvre ? Questionna t'elle avec colère. As-tu manigancé la transformation de Rufus Shinra ? Te rends tu compte du bouleversement que cela va entraîner ? Il est à présent immortel !

Kael la fixa sans répondre, blessé par ses soupçons. Il se détourna au bout d'un moment, les épaules basses.

Riwan les rejoignit et posa un regard déçu sur Minerva, avant de rejoindre Kael et de l'enlacer avec douceur.

\- Laisse moi m'occuper de cela, va te reposer. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais régler cette question.

Une fois Kael parti Riwan affronta Minerva, son regard d'ordinaire doux flamboyant d'indignation.

\- Comment peux tu douter de lui alors qu'il t'a toujours soutenue et n'a jamais failli à te servir si tu en avais le besoin ?

\- Il est le seul sur Gaïa dont je ne peux pas prévoir les actes et tu le sais ! Riposta Minerva avec amertume. Je n'ai pas vu arriver ce bouleversement, alors que le destin de Rufus aurait du m'être connu...

\- Non, pas le seul, tu ne vois pas plus les actes futurs de votre enfant. Qui te dit que Briar n'est pas derrière ce qui vient de se produire ? Même si vous n'êtes plus en couple, puisque tu m'as fait l'honneur de me choisir, j'aurai cru que tu aurais au moins le cœur de ne pas l'accabler de la sorte. Tu sais pourtant à quel point son passé lui pèse.

\- Briar n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Protesta Minerva. Ce n'est pas le genre d'actes qui lui sont coutumiers.

\- Parce qu'ils sont habituels pour Kael ? Ouvre les yeux Minerva ! Vous n'êtes pas seuls sur ce monde ! D'autres forces puissantes y errent, dont tu ne sais rien et ne veux rien savoir ! Les Dieux que vous avez fuit n'étaient pas de ceux qui oublient, crois tu vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas pris de précautions ? Crois tu vraiment qu'ils ont exigé de toi que Marisol leur soit livrée dès sa naissance par pur plaisir ? Ils ont des espions sur le sol de ce monde, qui les tiennent informés de tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Ils savent ce qu'il en est, ce ne sont pas leurs visions de l'avenir qui les ont renseignés sur les pouvoirs des jumelles ! Cesse de t'aveugler sur l'évidence ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils vous ont enfermés lorsque tu attendais Briar, ils avaient peur des pouvoirs qu'il pourrait détenir ! Pas parce que tu étais sa mère, mais parce que Kael en était le père ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandée de qui il était né ? Oui, tu sais que sa mère était särne et son père d'origine divine, mais tu n'en sais pas plus et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir !

Riwan s'interrompit, Kael venait de refaire son apparition, il se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, le visage pâle et le regard implorant. Contournant Minerva qui n'osait plus rien dire, il rejoignit celui qui était son ami depuis une éternité et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, la tête basse.

\- Pardonne moi... je me suis laissé emporter... je ne voulais pas... souffla t'il.

\- De tous, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait toi qui me trahirait. Répondit Kael avec tristesse.

Il tourna les yeux vers Minerva. Après ce que venait de dire Riwan il n'avait plus le choix, Minerva n'aurait de cesse d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet. Elle était ainsi, il le savait.

\- Qui sont tes parents ? Demanda faiblement Minerva, presque à regret.

\- Je suis fils de Chronos et de Jenova. Répondit simplement Kael avant de fermer les yeux.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de voir l'horreur et le rejet s'inscrire sur son visage. Toujours agenouillé à ses pieds Riwan sanglotait doucement.

Minerva resta un long moment figée, assimilant difficilement l'information. Un fort sentiment de terreur l'habita tout d'abord, mais, alors qu'elle fixait Kael qui restait immobile, les yeux clos et les bras le long du corps, elle se reprit très vite.

Elle se souvenait de l'homme solitaire qu'elle avait poursuivi de ses assiduités plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant, de son air surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait fait des avances. De la façon timide dont il avait tenté de la décourager, avant de lui céder devant son insistance. Du compagnon fidèle qu'il avait été par la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de lui, de l'homme compréhensif qu'il avait été lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait mettre un terme à leur union. Il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir, sans pour autant lui retirer son soutien. Il ne s'était pas montré jaloux ou amer lorsqu'elle s'était épris de Riwan.

Son enfance, bercée par les récits des atrocités de Chronos, par les mises en garde de ses proches concernant ceux qui étaient liés à l'exilé, lui revint en mémoire, mais à présent, à le contempler, si pâle et résigné, elle comprenait qu'elle avait été trompée. Avoir le sang de Chronos ne signifiait pas être un monstre, être né de Jenova non plus.

Charun n'avait jamais été un monstre, ne le serait jamais.

Il était innocent et les autres Dieux le savaient, seule la peur qu'ils avaient de Chronos les avait poussé à le rejeter.

Pourtant... ils l'avaient laissée s'unir à lui, même s'ils s'étaient empressés de les enfermer dès qu'ils avaient su qu'elle portait son enfant... pourquoi ?

Elle se sentait perdue, trahie par les siens, mais pas par celui qui avait été son compagnon, qui l'était toujours quelque part. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient été soulagés de les voir partir loin d'eux, s'installer sur un autre monde.

Elle comprenait pourquoi il restait toujours à l'écart, pourquoi il avait été si surpris de la voir lui prêter de l'intérêt. Lui dont le père avait été exilé et dont la mère était une arme vivante, dont tous se méfiaient, sans pour autant l'avouer ouvertement.

Elle comprenait pourquoi il défendait tant les särnes, même ceux qui étaient difficilement défendables.

Elle revit en un éclair quelques scènes de leur passé, la façon tendre qu'il avait de poser la main sur son ventre lorsqu'elle était enceinte et qu'il était autorisé à la visiter. Son sourire après qu'elle ait réussi à le convaincre de sa sincérité, l'émotion dans son regard. Elle le revit, s'occupant de Briar, puis des années plus tard de Chaos et Phenyx.

Elle se secoua brusquement et se dirigea vers lui, tendant le bras, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Kael frissonna et rouvrit les yeux, la regardant avec surprise mais sans se départir de son expression triste et résignée.

Minerva aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, mais la présence de Riwan, toujours agenouillé devant Kael l'empêchait de le faire.

\- Je suis désolée Kael, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler ainsi, dit elle humblement, peux tu me pardonner mon aveuglement et mes propos insultants ? Mon ignorance n'est en rien une excuse, j'en suis consciente. Que tu sois le fils de Chronos et de Jenova ne te définit pas en tant qu'individu. Tu leur dois peut être le sang dans tes veines, mais pas ce que tu es. Je te connais depuis toujours, j'aurai du savoir que tu n'es pas quelqu'un dont je doive avoir peur ou me méfier. Tu as été un compagnon, un parent et un ami exemplaire, plus que je ne peux affirmer l'avoir été moi même.

Kael resta un long moment sans réagir, puis il contourna Riwan, s'agenouilla à son tour et s'inclina devant elle. Minerva, bouleversée par ce geste qui démontrait mieux que des mots la grandeur d'âme de son ancien compagnon. Elle se souvint avec émotion du roi juste qu'il avait été pendant un temps, de l'ordre qu'il avait su ramener sur les terres qu'il gérait, le temps que l'enfant dont il était le tuteur, le fils de Riwan et d'une noble dame, atteigne l'âge adulte et prenne sa suite.

\- J'aurai du te dire ce qu'il en était de moi bien avant. Murmura t'il.

Minerva se pencha vers lui, posa délicatement les mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec douceur. Un baiser très tendre, qui trahissait son affection pour lui et fut comme un baume apaisant pour l'âme de Kael.

Minerva se blottit ensuite sur ses genoux, la tête contre sa poitrine et ferma à son tour les yeux, laissant échapper un profond soupir. Kael l'entoura d'un bras, avant d'attirer Riwan vers eux de l'autre.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, toujours en larmes, et se nicha lui aussi contre le torse de Kael, appréciant son étreinte qui lui indiquait que Kael ne lui en tenait pas rigueur de sa trahison involontaire.

Salva entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques pas du trio, le visage dépourvu de sentiments.

\- Vous avez fini par y venir alors ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton neutre. Franchement, vous en avez mis du temps... je suis heureuse de voir que l'époque des petits secrets honteux est révolue. J'en avais plus qu'assez de faire semblant de ne rien savoir.

Minerva la regarda avec surprise.

Salva laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Enfin maman, ne me regarde pas ainsi. J'ai toujours su la vérité. Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai nommé ma fille Phényx ? Elle est la digne héritière de papa, même si elle tient plus de cette part de son héritage que de l'autre. Le sang de dragon a visiblement décidé de sauter une génération, c'est Zack qui en hérite.

Minerva se tourna vers Riwan et Kael, puis, voyant leurs expressions, plaqua son front contre l'épaule de Kael.

\- Si je comprends bien, je suis la dernière au courant ici... marmonna t'elle d'un ton un peu vexé. Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant de lui dire vos secrets.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de tel. Soupira Kael. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Salva a assez de pouvoirs pour le découvrir sans aide.

\- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ajouta Salva avec humour.

Minerva laissa échapper un gémissement faussement désespéré. Elle était mortifiée. Elle qui était censée veiller sur Gaïa, que l'on tenait pour la déesse en place, était loin de tout savoir sur ce qui se passait sur ce monde, même sa propre fille avait une vision plus nette de la situation. Elle avait intérêt à se reprendre au plus vite, ou de passer la main.

\- Il n'en est pas question maman ! Protesta Salva. Je n'ai pas la carrure pour assumer un rôle de ce genre, et je n'en ai d'ailleurs aucune envie, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de continuer. Et oui, je parviens à lire en toi par moment, ce n'est pas difficile, quand tu doutes tu es aussi transparente qu'une vitre. Lorsque tu auras réussi à surmonter le choc, on va devoir parler de Rufus Shinra, sur lui aussi tu as zappé quelques détails et au final, il n'est pas plus mal qu'un dragon lui ait filé une écaille. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre.

 _À suivre_


	63. Chapter 63

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 63**

 _An 2012_

Minerva soupira et s'écarta des deux hommes. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas ébruiter tes origines Kael... vu ce qu'a accompli Jenova... dit elle avec hésitation.

Kael posa un regard douloureux sur elle.

\- Crois tu que j'ai envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit ? Répondit il d'une voix peinée.

\- Non, bien sur que non, mais, je préfère mettre les choses au point dès maintenant. Je n'aime pas l'idée de cacher des choses à nos proches, mais sur ce point de détail précis, je conçois que ton choix de n'en parler à aucun prix était le bon. J'ai beau avoir une entière confiance en toi, j'avoue que cela me fait peur. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de certains...

Elle ferma à demi les yeux, consciente qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas éternellement taire ce qu'il en était. Tout comme Salva leurs descendants n'étaient pas idiots, ils se douteraient de quelque chose tôt ou tard.

Salva la regarda en secouant la tête avec ennui, puis fit demi tour et se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie.

\- Tu réfléchis trop maman, et pas aux bonnes choses. Lança t'elle avant de quitter la pièce. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter et de profiter de ce que tu as. Je compte sur toi pour sécher les larmes de papa et consoler mon mari, tu as intérêt à le faire, cela me désolerait de devoir t'en vouloir.

Tout en s'éloignant de la pièce Salva priait pour que sa mère accepte de suivre son conseil, et ne se laisse pas arrêter par des préjugés d'un autre âge. Même si elle était très amoureuse de Kael et n'entendait pas rompre avec lui, elle avait toujours su qu'il aimait encore sa mère et ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle appréciait cette fidélité dont il faisait preuve.

Quelque part, avant d'être son époux, Kael avait été comme un autre père pour elle. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, était passée sans trop y prêter attention d'une affection enfantine à l'amour véritable. Elle ne regrettait rien, mais parfois, elle se demandait ce qui aurait pu se produire si elle n'avait pas grandi à ses côtés. Peut être aurait elle eu un autre compagnon...

Elle sourit avec amusement. Elle n'était pas si différente de sa mère au final, elle aussi se posait des questions sans intérêt parfois. Elle était la compagne de Kael, il était le père de ses enfants et cela était parfait ainsi. Elle n'aurait renoncé à aucun d'eux trois, à aucun prix.

Elle se rembrunit en songeant à son fils, si peu assuré, si incertain de sa valeur par moment... était il possible qu'il sente que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans ses origines, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ? Elle espérait que le fait d'attendre un enfant et d'avoir enfin un compagnon le conduirait à un état d'esprit plus serein.

Dans la pièce Minerva, un peu stressée, ne savait trop que faire.

Kael la regardait gravement, toujours agenouillé, tenant Riwan contre lui avec tendresse.

La déesse les considéra pensivement. Si elle connaissait Kael depuis toujours ou presque, Riwan était entré dans sa vie bien plus tard, cela ne faisait que quelques centaines d'années qu'elle vivait auprès de lui.

C'était Kael qui l'avait ramené, sans qu'elle le sache, il lui avait affirmé que Riwan était un ami qui lui était cher, et qui avait besoin de se refaire une vie loin de l'endroit d'où il était originaire. Elle ignorait son véritable nom, tout comme ce qu'il était vraiment, et n'avait pas cherché à le savoir.

Non... ce n'était pas exactement ainsi que cela s'était passé...

Minerva fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que son esprit semblait s'embrumer.

Plus elle s'efforçait de se souvenir, moins elle y arrivait. Cette impression déplaisante la fit frissonner.

\- Minerva, quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Riwan en la regardant de ses yeux au regard remarquable, l'un très bleu et l'autre de la couleur de l'or.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon et s'y perdit avec le même plaisir que jadis.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait plongé de la sorte dans le regard du jeune homme, alors qu'il venait d'arriver à son service, livré par sa propre famille...

Non... ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était entré dans sa vie...

L'espace d'une seconde elle revit un corps meurtri s'écroulant à ses pieds, un regard désespéré se lever vers le sien, une main tremblante se tendre vers elle, implorante. Elle entendit une voix douce et lasse s'adresser à elle, la suppliant de lui accorder asile.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

\- Comment es-tu entré dans ma vie ? Murmura t'elle. Mes souvenirs sont troubles... j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux versions en tête...

Riwan et Kael échangèrent un regard. Elle eu l'impression qu'ils communiquaient entre eux, en une conversation dont elle était exclue.

Finalement, ce fut Kael qui prit la parole.

\- Nous espérions que tes souvenirs resteraient occultés, effectivement, tu as des souvenirs doubles, pour la sécurité de Riwan nous avons modifié ta mémoire. Des Dieux étaient à sa recherche, nous ne voulions pas qu'ils puissent trouver sa trace dans ton esprit. Tu le sais, il est pratiquement unique, les métis de ce genre sont très rares, ils n'en sont que plus prisés.

\- Je le sais... je me souviens, il m'a demandé asile... j'ai accepté... mais sa présence mettait Gaïa en danger...

\- Oui. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons fait passer pour le fils d'une des épouses d'un roi local. Nous n'avions pas envisagé que les autres épouses prendraient ombrage de son existence et feraient tout pour s'en débarrasser, ni qu'il serait le dernier fils vivant du roi et appelé à régner après lui.

\- Mais, si je me souviens, alors, il sera à nouveau en danger... murmura Minerva avec angoisse.

\- Nous aviserons, dit Riwan, je ne suis plus l'être effrayé que j'étais à l'époque. J'ai une famille, des amis, je ne me laisserai pas faire si l'on essaie de s'en prendre à moi.

Il parlait avec un calme qui marqua Minerva. Il semblait serein, assuré de s'en sortir, très loin de celui qui s'était écroulé à ses pieds, ou même du jeune homme qu'il était devenu lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour un humain.

Elle se souvenait de sa nervosité de l'époque, du peu d'estime qu'il avait pour sa personne et de la lueur de peur persistante dans son regard.

Il lui tendit les bras, le regard empli d'espoir et elle se nicha entre lui et Kael. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à cela, Salva avait été très claire, elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle se rapproche de Kael à nouveau. Elle savait que la relation entre sa mère et son compagnon ne menaçait en rien la sienne.

\- Merci de ne pas nous rejeter. Dit doucement Riwan en lui souriant.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux mes compagnons, même si j'ai mis un terme au couple que je formais avec l'un de vous pour en former un avec l'autre, je n'ai pas mis un terme aux sentiments que je ressens. Je ne le pourrai jamais. Le lien n'est pas brisé, j'espère qu'il ne le sera jamais.

\- Nous l'espérons également. Murmura Kael avec effort en détournant la tête.

Riwan caressa sa joue avec douceur.

Minerva les regarda avec émotion, touchée par leur relation. Elle savait qu'ils étaient plus proches que des frères, sans que leurs échanges ne soient ambigus. Elle savait qu'ils n'envisageaient pas d'avoir des rapports autres qu'amicaux, cela ne leur traversait même pas l'esprit. Ils se complétaient depuis toujours, elle le savait, l'avait toujours su. Chacun d'eux comblait un vide en l'autre, le rassurait et le soutenait lorsqu'il était en proie au doute ou au chagrin.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre eux. Elle ne pensait plus aux origines de Kael, à la différence de Riwan, au danger qui planait sur eux, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils soient ensembles tous les trois.

oOo

Vincent entrouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement pour ne pas éveiller Sephiroth qui dormait à ses côtés. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait se lever et quitter la chambre, que quelque chose allait se produire. Il était à peine sorti qu'il vit Angeal, Genesis et Shelke venir vers lui. L'ancienne membre de DeepGround se précipita vers lui, visiblement soulagée de le voir.

\- Vincent, j'ai reçu un message de Shalua, Loz et Yazoo ont disparu, les turks la soupçonnent d'y être pour quelque chose et la retiennent prisonnière ! Expliqua t'elle vivement.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, mais ce qu'elle disait n'avait guère de sens, ses fils n'avaient aucune raison de disparaître, et les turks de soupçonner Shalua. Il allait devoir tirer cette affaire au clair au plus vite.

Il se tourna vers Angeal et Genesis.

\- Savez vous où je peux trouver un appareil de communication ?

\- Il y en a un dans ma chambre. Répondit Genesis. Je vais vous conduire.

\- Et moi je retourne à l'appareil de Cid, je veux rejoindre ma sœur au plus vite. Affirma Shelke.

\- Non. La retint Vincent. Je préfère que vous restiez ici tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré cette affaire au clair, inutile de mettre plus de personnes en danger. Je te donne ma parole que cela ne sera pas long. Une fois que j'aurai parlé avec Tseng nous aviserons sur la conduite à tenir.

Shelke soupira, mais ne protesta pas, préférant se rendre à son avis. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, il ne laisserait pas Shalua entre les mains des turks.

Elle suivit donc le trio, encore soucieuse, mais rassurée de voir Vincent prendre les choses en main.

Vincent n'avait quitté la chambre que depuis quelques minutes lorsque son absence tira Sephiroth du sommeil. Il commença par s'agiter nerveusement, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur de son compagnon sans la trouver, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et se redresser pour le chercher du regard.

Découvrir la chambre vide l'alarma.

\- Vincent ? Appela t'il doucement, puis, comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il renouvela son appel un peu plus fort, toujours en vain.

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, il se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil roulant et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte, le peu de forces qu'il avait retrouvé lui permettait tout juste de faire avancer le fauteuil, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et inspecta le couloir, ce dernier était vide, le petit groupe était déjà hors de vue.

Il resta un moment figé, le visage dépourvu de sentiment, puis ferma les yeux.

Il était à nouveau seul, vulnérable... pourquoi ?

Il tenta de se convaincre que Vincent était sans doute parti pour une bonne raison, mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'impression d'abandon qui s'était emparée de lui.

Un léger bruit qu'il n'identifia pas, ainsi qu'un éclair de lumière, lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Darrel se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un appareil photo en main et semblait très satisfait du cliché qu'il venait de prendre.

Tandis que Sephiroth le fixait en silence le journaliste tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement, comme s'il craignait une mauvaise réaction de sa part.

Sephiroth ne tenta pas de le poursuivre ou même de lui dire de revenir et de supprimer la photo. Par le passé il aurait sans doute agi ainsi, sans doute même fait pire, comme tuer celui qui venait de le prendre en photo, mais en cet instant précis il se moquait totalement de ce cliché volé. Darrel pouvait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait, même s'il entendait le diffuser dans la presse, c'était sans importance.

Il n'avait plus de réputation à défendre, que le journaliste l'humilie si cela lui chantait, il n'en avait que faire.

Tout en regagnant l'endroit où il séjournait Darrel avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, d'excitation et de crainte, il était certain d'avoir obtenu exactement le cliché qu'il lui fallait pour l'article qu'il avait à écrire.

La vision de Sephiroth en fauteuil roulant, seul et visiblement en proie au chagrin allait faire un tabac, il en était persuadé. Elle ne laisserait en tout cas personne indifférent, c'était impossible. Il y aurait ceux qui en seraient touchés, et d'autres qui s'en réjouiraient, mais tous ressentiraient quelque chose à voir cette photo. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver les mots qui sauraient le mieux l'accompagner.

L'article qu'il entendait écrire sur la "naissance" de Malachi serait déjà quelque chose qui allait faire parler de lui, mais cette photo elle, serait bien plus vendeuse.

Des mains se posant sur les siennes tirèrent Sephiroth de ses pensées, relevant la tête il découvrit Hiyu devant lui.

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Dit doucement l'homme. Il y a des complications, ton frère a été tiré trop vite de l'eau, nous avons du l'y remettre. Pour le moment son état est inquiétant, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Nous avons bon espoir qu'il puisse séjourner hors de l'eau un certain temps lorsqu'il aura acquis la maturité physique qui lui fait encore défaut, mais je crains fort qu'il ne soit obligé d'y retourner régulièrement pour se maintenir en bonne santé. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas du le laisser si longtemps dans cette situation, son organisme s'est trop bien adapté à la vie aquatique.

Sephiroth sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir. S'il en jugeait par l'expression d'Hiyu, son jumeau était loin d'être tiré d'affaire.

\- Aidez moi à le rejoindre. Murmura t'il.

\- Sephiroth, je te le répète, il n'est pas en danger, c'est juste quelque peu ennuyant pour son avenir. Reprit Hiyu pour le rassurer.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, même s'il voulait croire que ce qu'affirmait Hiyu soit vrai, il n'en était pas moins touché par le sort qui semblait s'acharner sur son jumeau. Il se sentait tellement impuissant à lui venir en aide. Il avait beau savoir que le don de cellules qu'il allait lui faire lorsque le moment serait venu aller, l'aider, il n'en était pas moins en proie à la honte.

\- Est-ce qu'après la greffe mes cellules changeront quelque chose à cela ? Demanda t'il tandis qu'Hiyu le poussait vers la salle où était Malachi.

Hiyu prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne saurai le dire, tout est possible. Je ne veux cependant pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

Sephiroth inclina la tête.

\- Je l'ai oublié... pendant des années je n'ai plus pensé à lui, comme s'il n'existait plus... cela me pèse... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

Hiyu immobilisa le fauteuil et le contourna pour faire à nouveau face à son petit fils. Le ton de Sephiroth, son attitude, le préoccupaient beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était en train de sombrer et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas temps pour l'ancien général de baisser les bras, bien au contraire.

\- Sephiroth, je comprends que l'avenir te semble sombre, mais tu ne peux pas envisager d'abandonner, on a besoin de toi et tu le sais.

\- Je le sais oui... je sais que je me dois de me montrer fort... j'ai des gens à défendre mais... je suis fatigué de me battre et je ne sais plus où j'en suis... je redécouvre des sentiments que j'avais pratiquement oublié... je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas avouer à son aïeul qu'il avait peur, cela ne cadrait pas avec l'image qu'il était censé donner.

Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit fort, comme il l'avait toujours été, qu'il se relève et se batte à nouveau très vite... il était prisonnier de l'image que les gens s'étaient forgés de lui et qu'il avait fini par adopter comme une armure. Même s'il pouvait s'efforcer de leur montrer qu'il n'était plus le destructeur implacable qui avait répandu la terreur parmi eux pendant un temps, il ne pouvait pas pour autant totalement se délivrer de son passé, ni renoncer à certains aspects de ce qu'on avait fait de lui.

Un sourire amer se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il avait dit à Vincent qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui, cesser d'arborer le masque qu'il affichait pour ne pas sembler faible en sa présence, mais lui, il ne pourrait jamais se permettre ce luxe. Pas s'il voulait permettre à son compagnon de le faire.

Il sentit une profonde angoisse le prendre, qui lui fit un peu mieux comprendre pourquoi Cloud avait préféré fuir loin d'eux. Il enviait presque le jeune homme blond d'avoir pu prendre cette décision et d'avoir eu le cran de le faire. Cloud s'était senti pas à la hauteur, ou avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment trouver sa place à leurs côtés et il était parti, tout simplement. Ce qu'il avait considéré comme une fuite et une lâcheté était au final sans doute ce que le blond avait eu de mieux à faire. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à endurer de pression...

Il réalisait à présent pleinement quelle était la véritable malédiction qui le tenait, celle que tous ceux qu'on voyait comme forts devaient endurer. L'obligation de continuer à se montrer ainsi pour ne pas chuter et être détruits.

Hiyu resta un moment à le fixer, avant de détourner le regard, mais sans se relever pour autant. Sans lire les pensées de son descendant, il devinait son état d'esprit et ce qu'il espérait lui taire et en était accablé.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, ce combat était celui de Sephiroth, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser traverser seul cette épreuve.

Tout comme jadis il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter les décisions de Makura... il y avait des luttes dont seuls ceux qui devaient les mener pouvaient accomplir, tenter de les aider revenait à faire tout le contraire. On ne pouvait qu'assister et espérer, si pénible cela soit il.

Lui aussi avait ses fautes à supporter et ses regrets n'y changeraient rien. Il ne pouvait que continuer à avancer. Chaque fois qu'il avait été tenté de regarder vers le passé il n'avait réussi qu'à se faire du mal, sans aucun espoir de changer quoi que ce soit. Il s'efforçait donc de regarder vers l'avenir et de croire qu'il serait meilleur qu'il ne s'annonçait.

\- Sephiroth, tout ce qui importe à mes yeux est que vous soyez en vie et que vous ne soyez pas seuls. Tu as Vincent, Malachi regarde en direction de quelqu'un lui aussi, vous avez encore un avenir qui s'offre à vous. Je veux vous voir continuer à croire que tout est possible.

Sephiroth resta silencieux.

Lui aussi voulait croire en cela. Mais en ces instants, il avait du mal, bien du mal.

Plus que jamais il avait envie, presque besoin, de sentir la présence de Vincent à ses côtés. Mais Vincent n'était pas là.

 _À suivre_


	64. Chapter 64

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 64**

 _An 2012_

Parvenu auprès de la structure, Sephiroth considéra un instant Malachi à travers les parois translucides, puis tourna la tête vers Hiyu.

\- Je veux le rejoindre. Dit il simplement.

\- Il serait sans doute plus avisé d'attendre qu'il soit réveillé. Répondit Hiyu avec douceur. Pour l'heure, il est inconscient, il ne se rendra pas compte...

Le regard assombri de Sephiroth le fit taire.

\- Vous vous trompez, il le saura. Il sait toujours lorsque je suis proche de lui. Murmura l'ancien général avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix. Laissez moi le rejoindre. Pas seulement dans la structure, dans la cuve également.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée. Objecta encore Hiyu un peu inquiet de la demande inattendue. Vincent...

\- Vincent est occupé. Affirma Sephiroth. Quand à moi, dans l'état où je suis, je ne serai d'aucune utilité à personne d'autre qu'à Malachi. Laissez moi être avec lui.

Hiyu hocha la tête et se rendit à son avis, le laissant seul quelques instants il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la structure afin de préparer la suite avec ceux qui s'en occupaient pour l'heure.

Resté seul Sephiroth laissa échapper un long soupir.

Dans son bassin Malachi s'agita un peu, comme en proie à de la nervosité. Sephiroth s'empressa de lui parler afin de l'apaiser.

"Ne crains rien Lachy, bientôt nous serons réunis à nouveau."

"C'est pour toi que je crains Sephy. Es-tu certain qu'il soit bon que tu t'isoles ainsi avec moi ?"

Non... Sephiroth n'en était pas convaincu, mais il en ressentait le besoin, comme lors de son arrivée dans la rivière de la vie il avait éprouvé la nécessité de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Peut être était il lâche au final, refusait-il d'affronter une réalité devenue trop pénible pour lui, à moins tout simplement qu'il ait besoin d'un peu plus de temps, juste un peu plus de temps, pour se reconstruire.

Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Vincent, mais l'attaque de la mère de Cloud l'avait sérieusement ébranlé, plus qu'elle ne l'avait blessé physiquement.

Ses accusations ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit, le faisant douter de son n'avait pas tout entendu, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas seulement pour sa conduite passée envers Cloud, non, il y avait sans doute autre chose, il avait du manquer un détail important pour qu'elle soit à ce point remontée contre lui.

Il avait plus que jamais besoin de faire le point, rejoindre Malachi ne lui permettrait pas seulement de prendre un peu de repos, ce serait également l'occasion de réfléchir. De faire le point sur lui et sur ceux qui l'entouraient, sur l'avenir probable qui l'attendait ensuite.

Un peu d'émotion le traversa à penser à l'enfant qu'attendait Vincent, mais aussi à celui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, ce fils de Cloud né de lui, qui lui semblait encore presque irréel. Ce fils qu'on lui avait arraché... que son propre père lui avait dissimulé. Les autres enfants conçus à partir de ses cellules n'en seraient jamais vraiment pour lui, outre le fait qu'ils n'en avaient probablement pas plus envie que lui, les circonstances de leurs conceptions seraient à jamais un obstacle entre eux. Ils étaient venus au monde pour de mauvaises raisons, avaient été maltraités parce qu'ils étaient de son sang, cela le rongeait rien que d'y penser. Il espérait que ceux qui avaient survécu sauraient trouver leurs places dans ce monde, au même titre que lui, mais il était certain que ce ne serait pas à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient pas comme Charme nés d'un amour sincère, ils ne représentaient rien à ses yeux, sinon la honte et les remords, le poids d'un passé qu'il voulait oublier.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis Malachi s'élança mentalement à la recherche de Vincent, il ne tarda pas à le trouver, encore en route vers la chambre de Genesis, et s'adressa à lui.

"Mon frère a décidé de venir me rejoindre et de rester à mes côtés ! Venez vite je vous en prie ! Il a besoin de vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser seul, pas maintenant !"

Vincent, qui avait espéré que Sephiroth ne s'éveillerait pas avant son retour, s'arrêta net en entendant les mots de Malachi.

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Genesis avec agacement. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Bougez vous un peu !

\- Genesis ! Sois correct. Protesta Angeal en se tournant vers Vincent.

Il était clair pour lui que l'immortel était en proie à un dilemme.

De fait, Vincent était partagé, d'un côté il y avait le problème de la disparition de ses fils et de la situation, de l'autre celui qu'il aimait. Il lui fallait prendre une décision au plus vite.

Elle fut vite prise, ses fils pouvaient sans doute atteindre, où qu'ils soient, s'ils avaient disparus, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été gardés en vie, il ne pensait pas que si le but avait été de les tuer ceux qui avaient agi se seraient encombrés de leurs corps. Il connaissait assez les turks pour savoir que Shalua n'était pas plus en danger, rien ne pressait donc de ce côté, il pouvait sans trop de crainte se consacrer à Sephiroth.

\- Je dois rejoindre Sephiroth en urgence. Dit il avant de se remettre en route pour rejoindre son compagnon. Je viendrai dès que cela me sera possible. Shelke, pendant mon absence, contactez Reeve Tuesti et informez le de la situation. Voyez avec lui s'il sait quelque chose sur la disparition de mes fils. Si nécessaire utilisez vos talents. Je veux la vérité, pas de faux semblants.

\- Ce sera fait. Assura Shelke réconfortée de voir qu'il prenait le temps de réfléchir avant de la laisser.

\- Je viens avec vous. Déclara Angeal en emboîtant le pas à Vincent qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- Et moi je fais quoi ? Râla Genesis. Je tiens compagnie à la petite ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Répliqua Angeal sans même le regarder.

Genesis réprima un juron, tandis que Shelke s'efforçait de ne pas sourire. Il ne lui déplaisait pas de voir le banoran roux remis à sa place de cette façon.

Tout en se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers la structure abritant Malachi, priant pour arriver à temps, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence. Vincent était tendu vers son but et Angeal n'avait pas envie de débuter une conversation, il y viendrait, mais plus tard.

Enfin, ils franchirent une dernière porte et aperçurent Sephiroth toujours dans son fauteuil à côté de la structure, Hiyu n'étant pas encore revenu. Angeal s'immobilisa, tandis que Vincent s'approchait de son amant et s'agenouillait auprès de lui.

Sephiroth le regarda, le visage figé, les yeux mi clos sur un regard impénétrable.

Vincent cilla, un peu anxieux de le voir le fixer de la sorte.

\- Mon sphène, ton frère m'a prévenu que tu voulais le rejoindre... il m'a demandé de venir te voir au plus vite, tu vois, je suis là. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir sans te serrer dans mes bras.

\- Tu es pourtant parti avant que je m'éveille, tu n'y pensais pas alors.

\- J'ai eu le sentiment que je devais sortir, je n'ai pas voulu troubler ton repos... murmura Vincent avec chagrin. Je suis désolé... ensuite, j'ai vu tes amis et Shelke approcher, ils m'ont dit que deux de mes fils avaient disparu et qu'une amie était retenue prisonnière. Je n'ai plus pensé qu'à faire mon possible pour tirer cela au clair. J'espérais être revenu avant que tu t'éveilles. Si j'avais su que tu sortirais du sommeil si vite, je ne serai pas parti avant de t'avoir parlé. Veux tu bien me pardonner ? Je ne veux pas que nous nous quittions, même pour peu de temps, en étant en froid.

Sephiroth ne le voulait pas non plus, maintenant qu'il avait entendu les explications de Vincent, il comprenait que son amant avait fait au mieux en fonction de la situation. Contrairement à lui qui ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par le sort des enfants nés de ses cellules, Vincent tenait aux fils que lui avaient donné Lucrecia. Il était tout disposé à les aimer et entendait veiller sur eux.

Pourtant, au lieu de continuer sa route, il était revenu vers lui, renonçant du même coup à faire ce qu'il était parti faire.

\- Mais, si tu es là, qui s'occupe de retrouver tes fils et aider ton amie ? Demanda t'il.

\- Sa sœur est sans doute déjà en train de prendre contact avec Reeve Tuesti, lui prévenu, les choses seront différentes. Il est de ceux qui font avancer ce monde dans le bon sens. Répondit Vincent avec calme.

Sephiroth ne voulait pas le contredire, mais il redoutait que l'homme en question ne fasse avancer le monde dans le sens qui lui convenait, ce qui n'était pas exactement la même chose.

Hiyu les interrompit.

\- Sephiroth, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, tout est prêt. Tu vas être pris en charge, préparé et conduit auprès de Malachi.

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Juste quelques minutes grand-père, que je dise au revoir à Vincent.

\- Très bien. Sourit Hiyu avant de reculer de quelques pas et de détourner le regard pour ne pas troubler leur échange à venir.

Sephiroth tendit les bras à Vincent et ce dernier l'enlaça en retour.

\- Je ne serai pas absent longtemps mon pyrope, et à mon retour, je propose que nous nous occupions de concevoir l'enfant, que je porterai. Souffla Sephiroth à l'oreille de son amant.

Vincent rougit, mais déjà la bouche de Sephiroth se posait sur la sienne, l'empêchant de protester. Le baiser terminé, très satisfait de lui, l'ancien général se dirigea vers son aïeul. Vincent se releva, n'osant pas le retenir, mais les joues encore empourprées. Tout en regardant Hiyu conduire Sephiroth à l'entrée de la structure, où d'autres prirent le relais, il effleurait pensivement ses lèvres.

Sephiroth se laissa entraîner par ceux qui devaient le conduire auprès de son frère, il endura en silence leur traitement un peu rude, ils semblaient ne pas trop apprécier sa présence, mais ils ne dirent rien contre lui et lui se garda bien de se plaindre ou de leur en faire la remarque. Il ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir contre lui, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait pour l'heure était de rejoindre Malachi et de le réconforter, de veiller sur lui un moment.

Il se retrouva dévêtu en un tour de main, ceux qui étaient en charge de le préparer ne lui laissèrent rien sur le corps, pas même un sous vêtement, ils le portèrent dans l'unité de décontamination et le déposèrent à terre. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux Sephiroth serra les dents et ferma les yeux, attendant la suite. S'il le fallait il se relèverait tout seul, même si cela devait le faire souffrir ou aggraver son état, il ne leur laisserait pas la satisfaction de le voir à terre, impuissant et à leur merci.

Le produit se diffusa, le faisant tousser et retenir son souffle, puis, la procédure achevée, l'air se purifia rapidement et il put respirer à nouveau librement. Comme personne ne venait, il commença à se redresser.

Un jeune homme entra soudain, poussant un autre fauteuil sur lequel Sephiroth se laissa tomber avec soulagement.

Le nouveau venu ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui s'étaient occupés de lui au début et cela étonna Sephiroth. Voyant son regard le jeune homme soupira.

\- Je suis désolé par le comportement de mes collègues, mais ils ont eu pas mal de vos victimes à soigner à l'époque de Nibelheim...

\- Je croyais que personne n'avait survécu. Rétorqua Sephiroth. Que j'avais fait un véritable massacre là bas.

\- Oh, cela n'en était pas loin, mais il y a eu quelques personnes pour survivre à l'incendie et à votre crise de folie. Dans un état grave cependant, qui ont nécessité des soins prolongés.

\- Vous semblez bien informé, vous étiez avec eux ? demanda Sephiroth.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux, il avait cessé de pousser le fauteuil, Sephiroth sentait sa présence derrière lui, il percevait sa respiration un peu trop contrôlée. Visiblement il n'avait pas posé la question qu'il fallait, ou touché un point sensible.

\- Non. Répondit le jeune homme. Je n'étais pas avec eux, ils m'ont raconté par la suite.

Sephiroth préféra ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, il avait senti, dans le ton employé pour lui répondre, qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister sur le sujet. Même s'il avait le sentiment que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas exactement la vérité.

Le jeune homme le conduisit jusqu'au bassin où reposait Malachi. Une sorte de lit flottant avait été placé à l'intérieur, il soutenait Malachi non loin de la surface, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de venir respirer à l'air libre s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

\- Nous avons prévu un masque de plongée amélioré pour vous, vous n'aurez pas à faire d'efforts pour vous redresser ainsi. Annonça le jeune homme en lui tendant l'objet en question.

Sephiroth considéra le masque qui était relié à un appareil censé lui envoyer tout l'air nécessaire pendant qu'il serait dans le bassin. Une idée bienvenue, mais qui le laisserait à la merci de la machine et de ceux qui en auraient le contrôle.

Ne voulant pas se montrer ouvertement méfiant, il prit le masque et le mit en place, puis attendit de voir ce qui allait suivre.

Il recevait de l'air frais, ce qui était encourageant, mais il n'en restait pas moins conscient d'être en train de prendre des risques.

Le jeune homme l'aida à entrer dans le bassin, le regardant s'installer avec lenteur sur le lit flottant entre deux eaux.

Malachi bougea immédiatement, venant se blottir contre son jumeau et Sephiroth l'enlaça avec précaution, ému de retrouver enfin ce contact dont il avait été privé depuis si longtemps... le corps de Malachi semblait épouser le sien à la perfection, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau complet, comme si, en rejoignant son jumeau, il comblait enfin un vide en lui.

Fermant les yeux, s'efforçant de respirer calmement, même si avoir un masque sur le visage le gênait quelque peu, Sephiroth se laissa sombrer dans une torpeur agréable.

Il était bien, enfin en paix, réuni avec celui dont l'absence lui avait toujours pesé sans qu'il s'en doute. Maintenant, il savait ce qui l'avait le plus tourmenté pendant toutes ces années, même s'il ignorait l'existence de son jumeau, il avait toujours senti, au plus profond de son être, que quelque chose lui manquait.

À côté du bassin le jeune homme fut rejoind par plusieurs autres personnes qui se mirent à observer Sephiroth avec attention. Ils l'avaient volontairement dévêtu et laissé sans vêtements afin de pouvoir noter toute évolution visible de son organisme. Ils étaient particulièrement attentifs à l'endroit où, sur le corps de Malachi, s'ouvraient les branchies. Même s'il n'y avait que peu de chances pour que l'organisme de Sephiroth réagisse comme celui de son jumeau, c'était une éventualité qu'ils ne voulaient pas écarter et à laquelle ils étaient désireux d'assister si cela se produisait. Ils placèrent de nouvelles caméras autour du bassin, afin de s'assurer de ne rien manquer d'une éventuelle évolution du corps de l'ancien général.

Même si leur but premier était de soigner Malachi, ils n'en restaient pas moins avides de découvertes et les deux argentés présents dans le bassin étaient de loin les spécimens les plus fabuleux qu'ils aient à leur disposition.

Déjà endormi, Sephiroth ne se rendit compte de rien, Vincent qui avait déjà tourné les talons, pressé de rejoindre Shelke et d'entrer en contact avec Reeve, ne vit pas d'avantage l'agitation suspecte.

Hiyu seul en fut témoin, son regard se fit plus sombre, il se crispa quelques secondes, avant de laisser échapper un soupir résigné.

Il ne pouvait hélas pas en tenir rigueur à ces hommes, ils étaient poussés par leur curiosité de scientifiques, il ne pouvait pas d'avantage leur ordonner de cesser de considérer les jumeaux de la sorte, Malachi avait trop besoin d'eux. Heureusement, ils avaient promis de se limiter à une simple observation et il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance à ce sujet.

Shane vint se poser à ses côtés et considéra ce qui se passait dans la structure. Lui aussi avait les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il regardait les personnes en charge de ses cadets poser sur eux des regards avides.

\- Cela ne plaira pas à mes frères s'ils s'en rendent compte. Murmura t'il. Ils ont déjà bien trop été traités en cobayes.

Hiyu soupira et posa la main sur son bras.

\- Je le sais... crois moi, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, et j'ai honte d'avoir accepté, mais... le salut de Malachi était à ce prix et je préfère le savoir en vie et veillé par des gens décidés à le sauver, qu'agonisant ou prisonnier à jamais d'une unité de survie. Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons faire en sorte que leur curiosité ne les entraîne pas trop loin. Tu as des nouvelles de Loz et de Yazoo ?

Shane hocha la tête, incapable de détourner le regard des jumeaux pour le moment. Il enviait presque Sephiroth d'être celui qui se trouvait aux côtés de Malachi. Un sentiment quelque peu teinté de dépit. Il avait veillé sur Malachi pendant tellement d'années... mais c'était vers Sephiroth qu'il le voyait se tourner sitôt sorti de sa cuve.

\- Ils sont dans le complexe. Répondit il. Visiblement leurs dragons se sont alarmés de quelque chose et les ont déplacés sans leur demander leur avis. Ils sont tous un peu agités, j'ai envoyé Blue leur parler, j'espère qu'il réussira à les calmer et à découvrir ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Hiyu secoua la tête avec soucis.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ton choix soit judicieux Shane, ils vont savoir tout de suite ce qu'il est et cela ne pourra que les troubler d'avantage.

\- Nous ne pourrons de toute façon pas cacher la véritable nature de Blue très longtemps, il ne devrait pas tarder à s'y éveiller. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit avec ses semblables à ce moment. Nous avons déjà eu bien assez de mal avec l'éveil de Genesis, je ne tiens pas à revivre cela. Nous n'avions personne pour lui, mais heureusement, pour Blue les choses sont différentes.

Hiyu soupira. Ce que disait Shane se tenait, mais il aurait tout de même apprécié qu'il lui en parle avant. D'un autre côté, effectivement ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à gérer l'éveil de Genesis, ce dernier l'avait très mal vécu et même si les choses avaient fini par rentrer dans l'ordre, le banoran ayant réussi à finalement prendre le contrôle de ses capacités, certaines parties du complexe et de ses environs portaient encore la trace des dérapages d'alors. Cela n'avait en tout cas pas aidé le jeune homme à être serein, lui qui était déjà d'un naturel si nerveux... découvrir sa véritable nature l'avait profondément affecté et il peinait encore à s'en remettre.

 _À suivre_


	65. Chapter 65

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 65**

 _An 2012_

Kadaj s'écroula sur le sol, là où Telfer venait de le précipiter, une fois de plus. Il ne chercha pas à se relever cette fois, en dehors du fait qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'en ressentir, il était clair qu'il ne faisait définitivement pas le poids face à son redoutable adversaire.

Telfer le rejoignit sans se presser, le visage exprimant une certaine lassitude.

\- Tu te résigne enfin ? Questionna t'il avec ennui. J'aurai cru que tu tiendrais un peu plus longtemps. Je suis déçu.

Kadaj se redressa sur un coude et lui lança un regard ironique.

\- Vraiment désolé de vous décevoir... mais vos propos ne sont pas très clairs non plus, vous appréciez que je me résigne ou cela vous déplaît ?

\- Ne sois pas insolent avant d'être en mesure d'endurer les conséquences de ton insolence Kadaj, répondit Telfer en le saisissant par le col pour le redresser, avant de l'envoyer voltiger un peu plus loin.

Kadaj serra les dents, dans l'attente du choc inévitable. Une fois ce dernier passé il roula sur lui même et fixa à nouveau celui qui venait de le projeter ainsi.

Il commençait à comprendre que l'individu n'entendait pas le mettre à mal, du moins pas au point qu'il soit blessé, il poursuivait un autre but, mais lequel ?

\- Vous cherchez à faire quoi au juste ? Vous auriez pu me tailler en pièces, vous en avez eu plus d'une fois l'occasion...

Telfer sourit, se rapprochant à nouveau de lui, il glissa une main sous le menton de Kadaj.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je le craignais. Tu commences à réaliser que je ne suis pas seulement là pour m'amuser un peu. J'ai en effet un message à te faire passer, et il semblerait que tu sois en mesure de l'entendre. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses dans ce cas. Comme tu viens de le constater, tu es loin d'être prêt à affronter plus fort que toi, même si tu es assez solide pour endurer des assauts. Tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un en mesure de t'entraîner à l'avenir. Je te conseille de bien réfléchir avant de faire ce choix. Si tu opte pour la facilité, tu ne parviendras à rien.

Kadaj le fixa sans rien dire, une moue contrariée aux lèvres.

Brusquement, Telfer se détourna, s'écartant de lui avec brusquerie, avant de faire quelques pas et de se figer. Il tremblait et cela surprit Kadaj.

Sans se retourner, Telfer s'adressa à lui.

\- Il est temps de nous séparer. On t'attend en d'autres lieux et tu as une mission capitale à accomplir. Une mission qui est de la plus haute importante, le compagnon de ton frère est en train de se perdre, tu dois aider à éviter cela en conduisant celui qui est concerné au premier plan là où il pourra comprendre ce qu'il en est et trouver un moyen de rassurer celui dont il est épris.

Telfer n'avait prononcé aucun nom, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, Kadaj avait compris de qui il était question et grimaça de contrariété.

\- Je dois vraiment ? Ce type me sort par les yeux..

\- Et donc, parce qu'il te déplaît, il mérite d'être abandonné à son sort ? Penses tu que votre frère survivra à sa perte ? À moins que cela ne t'importe pas non plus...

Kadaj se redressa vivement, piqué au vif par la critique implicite.

\- Je ne laisserai pas mon frère souffrir, même si cela implique d'aider cet homme. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Tu as la capacité de fouiller la mémoire des gens, rends toi dans celle du compagnon de votre frère, vois quels sont les tourments sur lesquels joue la calamité.

Kadaj eut un mouvement de recul à la mention de Jenova.

Même s'il pensait lui avoir échappé, il redoutait parfois de retomber entre ses griffes.

\- Si je fais cela, elle saura que je le fais... elle se tournera à nouveau vers moi... murmura t'il. Je la sens parfois... qui rampe à la limite de mon esprit, j'entends son rire et ses murmures... je sais qu'elle n'attend qu'une occasion, une faiblesse de ma part, pour tenter de s'emparer de moi à nouveau pour m'obliger à faire le mal...

\- Voila pourquoi il est important de te trouver quelqu'un pour vous rendre plus fort. Commenta Telfer. Bien, j'ai rempli mon devoir, à toi de faire le tien.

Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir Kadaj bondit vers lui et lui agrippa le bras fortement.

Pensant à une attaque Telfer fit un mouvement pour s'en défendre, qu'il interrompit en découvrant l'expression de Kadaj.

\- Que se passe t'il mon garçon ? Pourquoi me retenir ?

\- Vous me disiez de choisir quelqu'un pour me former, un individu fort qui saura m'entraîner. Pourquoi ne seriez vous pas cet être d'exception ?

Telfer le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Moi ? Devenir ton formateur ? De toutes les idées saugrenues qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre, c'est sans doute la pire.

\- Auriez vous peur d'échouer par hasard ? Le titilla Kadaj. Vous un roi par naissance, qui avez si bien su défendre votre position ?

\- La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi. Je n'ai aucun goût pour elle et ce n'est pas ce qui me motivera à accepter.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas porté sur la flatterie. Je fais exactement ce que vous m'avez dit de faire, je n'opte pas pour la facilité, bien au contraire, je fais le choix de quelqu'un qui ne me ménagera pas.

Comme Telfer semblait ne pas vouloir se décider, et affichait toujours cet air sombre et lointain, qui présageait assez mal de son acceptation finale, Kadaj réalisa qu'il lui faudrait de meilleurs arguments, ou un allié qui fasse basculer le choix de Telfer en sa faveur.

Quittant l'endroit où ils étaient, il gagna la chambre où reposaient Loz et Yazoo. Il constata avec soulagement qu'ils allaient bien, puis se rapprochant de Yazoo il posa la main sur celle de son frère. Son pouvoir lui permit d'entrer dans l'esprit de Yazoo, dédaignant pour l'heure les souvenirs de son aîné, il se mit en quête de l'être qui, à en croire Telfer, était lié à Yazoo. Il avait le sentiment qu'en cherchant il parviendrait à trouver sa trace. Comment se nommait il déjà ? Ah, oui, Sylen...

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui. Un homme mince et nerveux, dont le regard semblait le fuir, même lorsqu'il se posait sur lui. Une chevelure d'un blond très clair, longue et lisse tombait dans son dos, il se dressa aux côtés de Kadaj, visiblement anxieux.

\- Pourquoi me cherchez vous ? Demanda t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

Après la carrure impressionnante de Telfer il semblait presque dérisoire et Kadaj douta un instant d'avoir trouvé celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Vous êtes Sylen ? Vraiment ? S'étonna t'il.

L'homme s'empourpra, comme si la question l'embarrassait.

\- Je suis Sylen en effet... murmura t'il.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un à la mesure de Telfer, pas à cet être inquiet et visiblement fragile.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, pour convaincre Telfer de me former, accepteriez vous de revivre, d'être à nouveau à ses côtés ? Mes frères et moi aurions beaucoup à y gagner, et vous ne seriez pas perdants non plus.

Sylen hésita, se tordant presque les mains. Il était tenté d'accepter, revoir Telfer... il en rêvait et en avait peur en même temps. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés le roi était furieux, au point de lui parler durement, de refuser de l'entendre et de partir sans un regard en arrière, une attitude qui l'avait profondément blessé et qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

Même si Telfer lui manquait terriblement, il redoutait de le revoir et de retrouver, non pas l'amant qu'il avait tant aimé, mais le souverain implacable et méprisant à qui on l'avait confié après que ses ailes aient fait leur apparition.

Fier de son statut, décidé à régner seul, sans suivre l'avis de qui que ce soit, Telfer n'avait pas caché son hostilité lorsqu'il s'était vu dans l'obligation de veiller sur lui et d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Les premiers temps, leurs relations avaient été difficiles. Issu d'un milieu modeste Sylen peinait à lui adresser la parole, terrifié par son comportement brutal et ses propos insultants.

\- Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, soupira Kadaj, mais j'ai besoin qu'il me forme, et quelque chose me dit qu'il sera mieux disposé pour cela si vous êtes avec lui.

Il croisait mentalement les doigts pour que Sylen accepte, que sa présence soit à même de convaincre Telfer, et qu'au final, Minerva et les siens autorisent les deux êtres à revivre. C'était ce dernier point qui était le plus incertain, il n'aurait peut être pas du en parler avec Sylen avant de s'être assuré qu'il pouvait tenir parole. Il était cependant trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas certain de pouvoir nous faire revivre, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna doucement Sylen de sa voix musicale.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres, baissant les yeux avec embarras. Il avait espéré ne pas être percé à jour, ou du moins pas si vite...

Sylen se rapprocha de lui et effleura sa joue avec gentillesse.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en veux pas, mais hélas, je ne peux pas vous suivre vers lui, je ne suis pas en mesure de l'approcher. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Kadaj étonné.

Les yeux clairs de Sylen s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Nous avons failli à nos devoirs. Murmura t'il avec chagrin.

Kadaj ne comprenait toujours pas, en quoi cela les empêchait il de se retrouver ?

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas vous rejoindre ? Une malédiction ?

Sylen le regarda avec surprise.

\- Non, rien de tout cela, seulement notre culpabilité. Nous devions veiller sur ceux de notre monde, nous n'y sommes pas arrivés.

Kadaj réprima péniblement une soudaine envie de se mettre à hurler que c'était tout simplement stupide et qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde. S'il le faisait, nul doute que Sylen allait s'envoler comme un oiseau effrayé, ce qui n'était pas du tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et adressa un sourire forcé à Sylen.

\- Je vais demander à la déesse si elle peut y faire quelque chose. Si on vous autorise à revivre, vous accepterez de le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... souffla Sylen avec angoisse.

\- Sylen, une déesse en personne vous autorisera à revenir, ce n'est pas rien tout de même. Plaida Kadaj. Je comprends que vous vous sentiez coupables tous les deux, je sais à quel point c'est pénible, je connais ça, mais on m'a pardonné, et peu à peu, j'apprends à en faire autant. Vous allez devoir le faire aussi.

\- Mais... si nous revivons... nous allons être un fardeau... soupira Sylen.

À nouveau Kadaj eu du mal à ne pas exploser, mais de rire cette fois.

Un fardeau ? Qu'est-ce que ce gars n'allait pas inventer pour tenter de le décourager ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Telfer ne serait probablement jamais, c'était bien un fardeau, et à n'en pas douter, Sylen parviendrait à trouver sa place lui aussi. S'il le fallait, il ferait en sorte de l'y aider.

Comme en réponse aux affirmations de Kadaj, Salva les rejoignit et salua Sylen avec respect avant de faire face à Kadaj.

\- Désolée, ma mère est occupée, il va falloir vous contenter de moi pour ce qui est d'un retour à la vie. On s'y met quand vous voulez.

Sylen frissonna nerveusement, puis inclina la tête, n'osant pas refuser alors qu'il était en présence d'une déesse.

Salva fit le nécessaire, puis adressa un rapide clin d'œil à Kadaj.

\- Voila, j'ai fait le nécessaire. Bonne chance pour la suite.

\- Merci grand-mère. Susurra Kadaj incapable de s'en empêcher cette fois.

Salva éclata de rire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de disparaître.

Sylen regarda Kadaj avec perplexité.

\- Elle a fait quoi exactement ? Demanda t'il avec un peu de crainte.

\- Je pense qu'elle vous a fait des corps, il ne vous reste plus qu'à en prendre possession. Si nous allions voir ce qu'il en est ?

Sylen hésita à nouveau, mais, lorsque Kadaj lui tendit la main, il accepta de la prendre et de le suivre vers l'endroit où étaient les corps en question.

Ils regardèrent les deux hommes créés par Salva.

L'un des deux ressemblait à Sylen, si ce n'était que ses ailes n'étaient pas dorées et lumineuses, mais couleur de sable. L'autre, s'il était fort semblable à Telfer, était muni d'ailes noires et brunes.

Alors que Sylen et Kadaj le contemplaient, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser, le regard étincelant de fureur.

Comme il n'y parvenait pas, il se contenta de pointer un doigt accusateur en direction de Kadaj.

\- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ? Oser me faire revivre dans le corps d'un être portant les marques d'une catégorie inférieure ! Hurla t'il avec rage. Me doter de plumes brunes ! Alors que j'étais roi ! Comment as tu osé me faire pareille insulte ?

\- Kadaj n'y est pour rien. Affirma Salva en revenant et en foudroyant Telfer d'un regard dur. Vous devriez lui être reconnaissant, au lieu de vous comporter de façon aussi ingrate, c'est à lui que vous devez d'être autorisé à revivre, sa demande a touché la planète. C'est le choix de Gaïa et seulement le sien. Le choix de celle qui vous accepte sur son sol, malgré vos fautes passées. Un choix que je ne regrette pas. Vous étiez roi certes, mais par vos dernières actions, vous avez perdu tout droit à prétendre encore à cet honneur. Vous vous êtes déshonoré et vous le savez fort bien. Ce n'est pas en hurlant sur Kadaj que vous ferez la différence, bien au contraire, vous venez de me confirmer que le choix de Gaïa était le bon. Considérez ces quelques plumes brunes comme un juste châtiment et estimez vous heureux qu'on ne vous ait pas fourni des ailes entièrement brunes. Nous ne voulions pas pousser l'humiliation si loin, considérant que Kadaj a décidé de placer sa confiance en vous. Plumes brunes ou non, vous restez un guerrier dans l'âme.

Telfer grinça des dents et se mura dans un silence hostile.

Sylen regarda Kadaj, les larmes aux yeux, puis intégra à son tour le corps qui lui avait été préparé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il tremblait presque.

Telfer cessa de considérer Kadaj et Salva avec hostilité, pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Sylen.. appela t'il.

Salva se retira, laissant Kadaj seul en face des deux êtres ailés.

Fatigué le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, qui commençait à très sérieusement peiner à rester hors de son propre corps, hésitait cependant à laisser les deux autres livrés à eux même. La réaction de Telfer l'avait inquiété, il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il était laissé seul avec Sylen. Si généreux et bienveillant que soit ce dernier, il n'était probablement pas de taille.

Comme s'il avait perçu son épuisement, Sylen se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, il ne me fera aucun mal. Même s'il le pouvait, il ne porterait pas la main sur moi. Il est en colère, mais il saura se contrôler. Allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Kadaj inclina la tête et se retira lui aussi, il regagna son corps avec soulagement, malgré la souffrance qui continuait à le tourmenter. Il s'endormit à peine étendu.

Sylen qui l'avait suivi, désireux de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, se pencha sur lui et effleura sa chevelure argentée du bout des doigts, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Dors bien jeune roi... et merci de nous offrir une nouvelle chance, sans le fardeau qui était notre par le passé. Tu ne seras certes pas tel que l'était Telfer, mais tu sauras accomplir des faits qu'il n'aurait pas même envisagé.

Soren se matérialisa à son tour dans la chambre et adressa un sourire approbateur à l'ancien bienveillant. Sylen s'inclina devant lui.

\- Non, ne vous inclinez pas, merci de vos paroles. Elles lui feront plaisir autant qu'elles le gêneront, je le sais. Dit doucement Soren en lui souriant. Mais vous, vous restez lié à Yazoo, malgré le fait que vous avez désormais un corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Sylen inclina gracieusement la tête.

\- En effet. Nos âmes sont liées, et je ne souhaite pas que cela change. Ce lien apportera beaucoup, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Je le crois également. Dit Soren en regardant Kadaj. Je sais que votre compagnon n'en est pas convaincu, parce qu'il croit que vous n'êtes que très peu à être revenu, mais dans quelques temps il prendra conscience que vous êtes plus nombreux qu'il ne le pense. D'autres âmes que les vôtres sont également revenues et se sont liées à ceux qui ont reçu les gênes de votre peuple en héritage. De cette race ils ont obtenus plus que des ailes. Kadaj aura besoin de vous pour les retrouver et les guider.

\- Ne présagez pas de mes actes en mon absence. Maugréa Telfer en les rejoignant et en enlaçant Sylen avec possessivité.

L'ancien bienveillant ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette étreinte impérieuse, il percevait le besoin qu'en avait l'ancien roi et y répondait volontiers, à lui aussi ce genre de choses avait manqué. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Telfer, retrouvant avec plaisir le contact rassurant de sa poitrine ferme.

\- Je ne faisais que songer à l'avenir. Affirma Soren en levant les mains pour preuve de sa bonne foi. Vous ne semblez pas voir en Kadaj un roi. C'est pourtant ce qu'il est si l'on en juge par la couleur de ses ailes. Bien qu'il soit encore maladroit et ait beaucoup à apprendre de vous, il est instinctivement un meneur et vous le savez.

Telfer secoua la tête avec agacement.

\- Je le sais en effet, et c'est ce qui me tourmente. Ceux qu'il retrouvera par la suite vont vouloir voir en lui leur roi, je ne crois pas que cela soit bon, pour lui, comme pour eux. Nous n'avons pas besoin que l'ancien système de valeurs qui régissait notre peuple se réactive, l'expérience nous a prouvé qu'il était mauvais. Je ne tiens pas à voir celui qui est là s'y retrouver piégé. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui éviter pareil destin.

Soren et Sylen approuvèrent en silence ce qu'il venait de dire, ils étaient d'accord avec sa vision des choses. Kadaj ne devait pas vivre selon des principes d'un monde disparu.

 _À suivre_


	66. Chapter 66

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 66**

 _An 2012_

Lorsque Rufus rouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir Tseng assis non loin de son lit. Des bâches avaient été tendues, isolant la pièce du vent qui soufflait au dehors, mais elles vibraient si fort qu'il avait été tiré du sommeil. Il constata également que le dragon blanc n'était plus dans la pièce.

Il se redressa avec lenteur, encore comme engourdi. Son corps n'était plus douloureux, mais il se sentait tout de même étrange. Ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant après tout, il venait de survivre à une tige lui transperçant le ventre, encore que survivre n'était pas vraiment le terme exact.

Un long frisson l'agita.

Il était mort... seul, abandonné par Tseng, et que ce dernier ait changé d'avis et soit revenu, n'effaçait pas pour autant la douleur ressentie.

Il fixa le chef des turks d'un regard dur, empreint de défiance et d'une hostilité qu'il ne masquait pas.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair. Laissa t'il tomber.

\- Vous l'avez été, mais il est tout aussi clair que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Cette tige n'est pas arrivée par accident, j'ai fait une rapide enquête, aucun incident n'est à déplorer dans les environs. C'était donc sans nul doute possible une attaque contre vous.

Rufus balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main, sans se départir de son air hostile.

\- Quand bien même ce serait vrai, je ne risque plus rien maintenant, j'ai un dragon à mes côtés.

Tseng serra les dents, puis se rapprocha de lui, le saisissant par le col il l'arracha de son lit et le traîna vers la paroi détruite. Arrachant d'une main l'une des bâches il poussa Rufus vers l'ouverture béante et le précipita dans le vide.

Au terme d'une chute vertigineuse Rufus ne s'écrasa pas sur le sol mais sur un filet tendu à son attention. Le souffle coupé il resta immobile, fixant Tseng qui se tenait au bord du vide, loin au dessus de lui.

Il n'en revenait pas. Cet enfoiré l'avait jeté dans le vide ! Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave, il l'avait fait et Sun n'était pas intervenu... à quoi bon lui offrir une écaille si c'était pour le laisser par la suite ?

Amer, il fixa le ciel au dessus de lui, ne voulant plus regarder en direction de Tseng.

Quelque part, il ne devrait probablement pas être étonné d'être abandonné, il n'avait pas fait mieux, il avait même fait pire, il avait trahi tout le monde, à commencer par sa propre famille...

Le filet se creusa non loin de lui, le faisant rebondir de façon très désagréable. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Tseng qui venait de se réceptionner à son tour et se redressait déjà. En quelques mouvements souples le chef des Turks quitta le filet et l'aida à en faire autant.

Une fois debout, Rufus l'affronta, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Il avait trop besoin de comprendre.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi cela rime exactement ? Questionna t'il froidement.

\- Je tenais à ce que vous preniez conscience que l'aide des dragons n'est pas toujours ce qu'on s'imagine. Vous pensez sans doute qu'il vous a fait une faveur immense, mais au final, vous ne serez pas plus avancé.

Rufus le regarda avec rage, avant de se détourner, les poings serrés.

\- Et tu avais besoin de me jeter dans le vide pour me le prouver ? Pourquoi ne pas me tirer également une balle dans la tête, comme cela nous serons certains qu'il est parti sans se retourner, que je ne suis important pour personne !

Tseng réprima avec peine une forte envie de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Mais son passé, son éducation et le temps qu'il avait passé à servir la famille Shinra, même s'il ne respectait pas tous ses membres, le retenaient. Puis, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, même cela fut balayé. Il céda à l'envie irrépressible et, après avoir franchi le peu de distance qu'avait mis Rufus entre eux, il l'obligea à lui faire face et commença à l'agiter sans ménagement, ponctuant chaque geste d'une phrase furieuse.

\- Une balle dans la tête ? Pourquoi pas dans le cœur tant qu'on y est ? Cela ne fera qu'un trou de plus dans votre torse ! La tige l'a raté, il faut rectifier ce détail pas vrai ?

Il était sur le point de poursuivre, lorsque Rufus laissa échapper un gémissement et repoussa ses bras avant de le saisir par le col.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Cela ne ferait pas de différence ! Je n'ai pas de cœur, c'est bien connu... pour vous, je n'en ai jamais eu, pas vrai Tseng ? Oh, pardon, c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom.

Des larmes perlaient aux yeux du jeune homme blond, larmes de rage, larmes de chagrin, Tseng n'aurait su le dire, mais il s'en moquait, c'était sans importance, il ne voyait que ces larmes, si inhabituelles.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous n'aviez pas de cœur. Dit il d'un ton plus calme. Si je l'avais pensé, je serai parti depuis longtemps. Ne me dites pas que je suis resté pour Yael, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'aurai pu veiller sur lui sans pour autant être à vos côtés. C'est vrai, je n'apprécie pas toujours ce que vous faites, mais je peux comprendre que vous preniez ces décisions. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas votre père, que vous ne ferez pas autant de mal que lui.

Rufus ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis fatigué de cette vie Tseng... je voudrai faire détruire ce bâtiment... mais cela ne changerait rien à ce que je suis... à qui je suis... même si je changeais de nom, de visage, je serai toujours le fils de mon père. C'est presque risible... le général Sephiroth sera sans doute pardonné, il y aura toujours des gens pour préférer le voir comme un héros que comme celui qui a voulu détruire ce monde, alors que moi, quoi que je fasse, je porterai toujours le poids des crimes de ma famille.

\- Nous avons tous des fardeaux à porter. Répondit Tseng. Mais dans votre cas, vous avez la chance de ne pas être seul pour cela. Vous avez une famille, des enfants. Même si l'avenir qui vous attend vous semble sombre, il n'en est pas moins réel, et rien n'étant jamais certain, vous ne pouvez être assuré de ce qui vous attend. Qui sait, peut être pourrez vous trouver le bonheur malgré tout.

Rufus hocha la tête, calmé, mais pas pour autant apaisé. Il ne se sentait pas soulagé le moins du monde, il avait chaud et ne se sentait pas très bien. Une migraine lui battait les tempes.

Il porta la main à sa tête et découvrit que son front était brûlant. Il réprima un soupir. Il ne manquait plus qu'il fasse une poussée de fièvre.

Tseng qui le surveillait, visiblement soucieux, se tourna vers Rude et Reno qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, après leur avoir demandé de tendre le filet, Tseng leur avait donné un ordre encore plus surprenant à leurs yeux : préparer un tuyau d'arrosage.

\- Tenez vous prêts. Leur cria t'il.

Reno n'eut pas le temps de lui demander à quoi ils devaient se préparer et en quoi un tuyau d'arrosage allait servir, les habits de Rufus commençaient à fumer. Alors que le turk roux, pris au dépourvu par ce phénomène des plus imprévus, restait figé par la surprise, les yeux écarquillés, Rude lui entra en action, ouvrant le robinet il arrosa copieusement Rufus. Le jeune homme blond laissa échapper un cri de protestation, tandis que l'eau glacée l'inondait. La fumée se dissipa, mais celui qui venait d'être ainsi traité, furieux, croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi cela rime ? C'est pour me punir de vous avoir virés ?

\- Bien sur que non. Soupira Tseng.

\- Euh, on est virés ? Questionna Reno, qui se sentait plus concerné par cette information que par le fait que Rufus Shinra se mette brusquement à fumer.

\- Oui. Répondit Rufus avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Non. Affirma Tseng d'une voix calme.

Rude ferma l'eau et reposa le tuyau, sans faire le moindre commentaire, préférant attendre et voir. Il garda cependant le tuyau à portée de main, au cas où.

Reno se gratta la tête et fit la grimace.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas clair clair dans vos esprits... fit il remarquer.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Affirma Tseng. Nous avons plus important à penser pour le moment. Rufus, je crains fort que votre mort n'ait des conséquences, je vais devoir en informer la Déesse. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans surveillance, cela est bien trop dangereux.

\- Et pourquoi ? S'agaça Rufus. Parce que mes vêtements ont eu un coup de chaud ? Je te rassure tout de suite, l'eau dont je viens d'être aspergé a réglé le problème et il ne risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt, je suis gelé !

\- Ce ne sont pas vos habits qui sont en cause. Déclara Tseng. Vous êtes en train de vous éveiller à des pouvoirs. C'est ce que nous redoutions, ce que je cherchais à éviter... mais du moment où cette tige vous a transpercé, j'ai su que c'était inévitable. Vous n'êtes pas son descendant pour rien...

Rufus se tendit, percevant la lassitude et l'inquiétude dans la voix du chef des turks.

Reno et Rude ne disaient rien, mais ils écoutaient attentivement. L'idée que Rufus ait des pouvoirs chatouillait quelque peu Reno, mais il préférait garder le silence, sentant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire pour le moment.

\- Je ne suis pas le descendant de qui pour rien ? S'emporta Rufus qui commençait à perdre patience.

Il était clair que Tseng savait des choses qu'il ignorait sur ses origines et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Vous êtes le descendant du roi Riwan, celui qui ne voulait pas régner parce qu'il n'était pas humain. Vous êtes le descendant d'un être unique et une part de ses gênes semble avoir décidé de renaître en vous.

Rufus fit un mouvement de la main brutal, pour lui signifier son agacement et son incompréhension. Plus il écoutait parler le chef des turks, moins il comprenait.

\- Je n'entends rien à ce que tu es en train de dire Tseng ! Si nous avions été les descendants d'un roi, mon père s'en serait rengorgé comme un paon et tu le sais très bien.

\- Je sais que c'est effectivement ce que lui aurait fait, mais fort heureusement, ce n'est pas lui qui descendait de Riwan, vous lui êtes lié par le sang de votre mère. Expliqua Tseng sans se départir de son calme.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation de ses doutes, il se sentait plus serein. Il n'aurait pas à prendre en charge ce qu'il adviendrait de Rufus par la suite, il n'était pas apte à cela, il était plus que probable que Riwan lui même s'en chargerait.

Un profond silence suivit ses propos.

Rufus était sous le choc. Rude et Reno se demandaient quel genre de créature leur employeur était vraiment et s'il allait se transformer sous leurs yeux. Rude espérait que non, Reno lui n'était pas loin de le souhaiter, cela mettrait un peu d'ambiance et puis, que Rufus Shinra soit un être capable de se transformer en quelque chose de plus cool serait vraiment très excitant.

Puis son enthousiasme retomba, alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'Ingrid était elle aussi née de la même femme que Rufus, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aussi descendait de ce fameux roi dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, qu'elle n'était pas pas totalement humaine elle non plus... et vu qu'elle avait eu des enfants avec des hommes qui ne l'étaient pas totalement non plus...

Il sentit un frisson très désagréable le parcourir.

\- Oh, oh... siffla t'il.

Rude se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi, oh, oh ?

\- Ben, s'il descend de ce type, Riwan, alors Ingrid et ses gosses aussi. Commenta Reno.

Rude s'efforça de ne pas broncher, mais son visage figé trahissait le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait à présent.

Rufus pâlit et regarda Tseng avec détresse.

\- Ma sœur et ses enfants aussi ? Ils sont en danger ? Est-ce que ceux qui s'en sont pris à moi risquent de s'en prendre à eux également ?

Tseng l'ignorait, mais il était certain que Minerva gardait un oeil sur eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela suffirait à écarter toute menace.

Il se rassura un peu en songeant qu'Angeal Hewley était revenu dans la vie d'Ingrid, même s'il était absent pour l'heure, étant parti soutenir son ami Sephiroth, il n'en était pas moins un paramètre à même de faire hésiter ceux qui avaient tué Rufus d'en faire autant avec Ingrid. Il ne pensait pas que les enfants soient menacés par contre, ils étaient encore trop jeunes. Eux ne pourraient pas s'éveiller au pouvoir si ils étaient tués.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi des gens avaient souhaité que Rufus le fasse par contre, pas d'avantage qui avait bien pu agir. Son appel à Minerva restait pour l'heure sans réponse.

Comme il gardait le silence, Rufus se détourna, dévoré par l'angoisse il était sur le point de s'élancer à la recherche de sa sœur, pour la mettre en garde, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas deux hommes apparurent, lui barrant la route.

Riwan était venu afin de le réconforter et de lui apporter son aide, Kael avait tenu à l'accompagner, autant pour veiller sur lui et le soutenir que pour pallier à tout problème pouvant survenir.

Rufus et Riwan se firent face, sans que l'homme en face de lui ne parle, Rufus devina à qui il avait à faire.

\- Je vous en prie, faites en sorte que ma sœur soit en sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive ce que je viens d'endurer.

\- Je te donne ma parole qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Dit Riwan avec douceur. Souviens toi, tu sais déjà ce qu'il en est d'elle. Tu l'as toujours su, même si ton esprit a refoulé cet épisode de ton enfance.

Rufus frissonna, tandis que les souvenirs en question lui revenaient en mémoire.

 _Il devait avoir dix ans, pour son anniversaire il avait demandé la permission de passer du temps avec sa sœur, et pour une fois, on lui avait accordé cette faveur._

 _Ingrid et lui jouaient sur la plage privée de la propriété familiale, Pour une fois, sa sœur ne portait pas son masque, et sa marque de naissance était clairement visible, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouvait que cela allait bien à sa sœur, que cela lui donnait un charme supplémentaire._

 _Brusquement, des hommes avaient jailli de la mer, s'étaient rués vers eux, cherchant à l'attraper, des bras s'étaient refermés sur lui, une main avait plaqué un chiffon puant sur son nez et sa bouche, il avait crié, et Ingrid avait couru vers lui pour le défendre. Sous ses yeux ébahis elle s'était en partie transformée, son front s'était couvert d'écailles, tandis que ses yeux prenaient une couleur dorée. Des flammes avaient jailli de ses mains, dressant un mur de feu entre eux et leurs assaillants, celui qui le tenait l'avait lâché, avant de reculer devant l'être étrange qu'était désormais Ingrid, lui et ses complices avaient battu en retraite, disparaissant dans la mer comme ils en étaient sortis. Avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et d'y perdre connaissance, Rufus avait vu sa sœur tomber à genoux, tremblante, mais à nouveau humaine, levant les mains devant son visage, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire._

\- Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs devant moi un jour... ma sœur est un dragon... souffla t'il avec effort.

\- Elle en a seulement les capacités, elle ne peut pas se transformer totalement. Corrigea Kael. Mais effectivement, elle a hérité du pouvoir de contrôler le feu. Nous avons assisté à cet événement et avons fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse grandir sans être vue comme un monstre. Nous avons bloqué ses pouvoirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en fasse la demande, ils resteront en sommeil.

Reno laissa échapper un long sifflement. Rude lui décocha une bourrade pour le faire taire. Mais le turk roux n'en tint pas compte.

\- Ben la vache, j'aurai jamais cru qu'elle soit aussi redoutable, une chance qu'elle soit pas en mesure de se servir de ses dons, je crois que pas mal de gens auraient eu chaud aux fesses.

\- À commencer par toi. Grogna Rude lassé par la tendance de son partenaire à l'ouvrir quand il ferait mieux de la boucler.

\- Ah, tiens, oui, pas faux... admit Reno.

Rude leva les yeux au ciel, tout en espérant que les autres personnes présentes étaient trop pris par leurs propres échanges pour entendre les inepties de son partenaire. Ingrid Shinra avait peut être été bridée dans l'enfance, mais Rufus lui venait de s'éveiller à ses pouvoirs et Rude avait la certitude qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire frire Reno si ce dernier l'échauffait un peu trop.

\- Parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas oublié ? Demanda Rufus avec un ton qui trahissait un mélange d'incrédulité et d'espoir.

Riwan inclina la tête, indiquant de la sorte qu'effectivement Ingrid avait conservé le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour là.

Rufus se détourna, tentant de se reprendre. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Rude était en train d'entraîner un Reno réticent à s'en aller en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il se demanda vaguement ce que le turk roux avait bien pu faire pour inciter son partenaire à ce genre de comportement qui ne lui était pas vraiment habituel, puis il cessa d'y penser afin de se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes.

\- Donc, je suis quoi exactement ? Je n'ai pas d'écailles on dirait...

\- Tu es un phénix Rufus. Affirma Riwan d'un ton calme. Du moins, tu en as les capacités, comme ta sœur a celles d'un dragon. Le dragon du Wutaï a tenté de bloquer ton évolution en t'offrant son écaille, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce genre d'éveil. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te transformer, mais tu auras tout de même des capacités.

Un froid glacial tomba sur l'âme de Rufus. Sun n'était pas vraiment venu pour l'aider, il était venu pour l'empêcher de devenir une menace pour Gaïa. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait ensuite disparu sans un mot, le laissant se débrouiller.

Une fois de plus, il avait été trahi...

Un sourire amer se posa sur ses lèvres.

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant... il était un Shinra, quelqu'un de mauvais, l'empêcher de nuire devait être la mission de tous ceux qui avaient le sort de ce monde à cœur.

 _À suivre_


	67. Chapter 67

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 67**

 _An 2012_

Pendant que Tseng veillait sur le sommeil de Rufus, Sun décida de rendre visite à Ingrid, même s'il ne pouvait se lier qu'à une seule personne, il tenait à se présenter à la sœur de celui à qui il venait d'offrir une écaille. Il estimait qu'elle était en droit de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte des appartements de la jeune femme, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années vint lui ouvrir et l'observa avec méfiance.

Il s'efforça de sourire.

\- Tu dois être Justice. Je viens voir ta mère. Peux tu lui dire que quelqu'un est là pour elle ?

Justice tourna la tête en direction de sa mère. Ingrid referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire aux jumeaux et regarda vers la porte.

\- Laisse le entrer ma chérie. Dit elle avec calme.

\- Merci madame. Lui dit Sun en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Justice, s'il te plaît, conduit ton frère et ta sœur dans une autre partie du bâtiment, mais n'en sortez pas. Ce monsieur et moi avons a parlé, et ce ne sont pas des discussions qui concernent les enfants.

Justice regarda le dragon blanc avec d'autant plus de méfiance.

Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille, bien que celui qui se trouvait là ne semble pas dangereux, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas quitter sa mère. Pourtant, poussée par l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère lui faisait cette demande, elle prit les mains des jumeaux et sortit avec eux.

Sun attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés dans le couloir avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous avez des enfants attentifs et intelligents. Commenta t'il.

\- Je doute que vous soyez venu me parler d'eux. Si nous entrions directement dans le vif du sujet ?

Sun inclina la tête, sans chercher à se rapprocher d'elle il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous savez ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, c'est particulièrement visible. Répondit Ingrid. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi vous êtes là.

\- Je viens de me lier à votre frère. Je suis désolé, il est en train de basculer vers son autre état. Ceux qui errent au dehors s'en sont pris à lui. Je suis arrivé trop tard, il était déjà mourant, je ne pouvais que l'aider et faire en sorte que mes pouvoirs freinent son évolution. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant... il aura besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour garder le contrôle.

Ingrid tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ses yeux s'éclairant d'une lueur dorée.

\- Je savais que cela se produirait... murmura t'elle. Notre mère m'avait prévenue... au moins, à présent il sera en sécurité, plus personne ne pourra lui faire de mal.

\- Ils risquent de tenter de s'en prendre à vous également.

\- Sans doute y ont ils pensé... mais ils n'y parviendront pas et ils le savent. Ils ne tenteront rien, pas alors que mon mari est de retour. Ils ne veulent pas risquer que lui s'éveille à plus de pouvoirs. Ils ne veulent pas non plus que je décide de débrider ceux qui dorment en moi. Je ne crois pas qu'ils oseront s'en prendre à moi, pas d'avantage à mes enfants.

Sun était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle était peut être un peu trop confiante, lorsque la fenêtre s'évapora comme de l'eau, disparaissant sans bruits, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, un petit groupe fit irruption dans la chambre.

Quatre hommes, deux bruns, dont l'un dépassait les deux mètres, qui entra le premier, avant de s'effacer devant celui qui arrivait juste après lui, se plaçant aux côtés de l'un des deux autres, tous deux blonds, le second jeune homme blond, dont le haut du visage disparaissait sous un épais bandeau, se dirigeait vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit, semblant écouter.

\- Deux hommes approchent. Annonça t'il. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Je vais faire vite alors. Affirma celui qui était visiblement le chef. Ingrid Shinra, vous allez venir avec nous, vous servirez de monnaie d'échange. Votre frère détient quelque chose que nous voulons récupérer. Ne résistez pas, si vous le faites, nous devrons prendre également vos enfants.

Ingrid les fixa avec rage, les poings serrés.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes enfants ! Rugit elle.

Elle porta la main au collier qu'elle portait au cou et fit mine de l'enlever, mais le chef du groupe la rejoignit et lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant de retirer l'item.

Le plus grand immobilisa Sun, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Le dragon blanc s'écroula entre ses bras, tandis que celui qui donnait visiblement les ordres maîtrisait Ingrid. L'homme au visage bandé fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de la porte, mais il n'y parvint pas, Rude et Reno qui se trouvaient dans le couloir et l'avaient aperçu par la porte entrebâillée, étaient déjà sur lui.

\- Hyphidorus ! S'exclama l'autre homme blond.

\- Partez ! La mission avant tout ! Cria celui que les deux turks venaient de capturer.

Les trois autres s'éclipsèrent, emportant Ingrid et Sun.

Reno, Rude et leur prisonnier se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre.

L'homme ne se débattait pas, il ne cherchait pas à fuir, même s'il avait pu leur échapper, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Se déplacer jusqu'à une porte dans une chambre inconnue était une chose, mais fuir dans un bâtiment dont il ignorait tout lui était impossible. Si doué soit il, même si ses sens étaient plus développés que la normale, il lui manquait le principal.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna Reno.

\- On le boucle quelque part et on va prévenir Tseng et le patron. Répondit Rude.

Reno fit un geste en direction de la fenêtre qui s'était reconstituée après la disparition du trio.

\- Et pendant qu'on fait ça, ses petits copains magiciens le récupèrent en rigolant ? Non mon pote, on le laisse pas seul, il vient avec nous. Il s'expliquera avec eux.

Rude se rendit à son avis et ils entraînèrent leur captif vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Rufus et Tseng.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers eux en les entendant approcher.

Tseng et Rufus fixèrent avec surprise celui qu'ils amenaient. S'il n'était pas aussi grand que le plus grand des bruns qu'avaient vu Rude et Reno, il était tout de même d'une taille des plus respectables. Même si son visage disparaissait sous un épais bandeau rouge et n'était donc pas visible, le reste de son corps l'était et semblait indéniablement séduisant. Il était surtout curieusement vêtu, portant une tunique blanche qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisses, dévoilant des jambes musclées. Ses bras étaient également nus. Un bracelet en or mat représentant un serpent s'enroulait autour de son bras droit, ses yeux de rubis brillaient au soleil.

Lorsque les deux turks qui l'escortaient le forcèrent à s'arrêter, Hyphidorus eut un mouvement brusque qui les prit au dépourvu, il leur échappa quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Reno réagisse et fasse usage de son arme électrique.

Sous les yeux de Tseng et de Rufus l'homme aux cheveux blond se cabra sous la souffrance avant de tomber à genoux, gémissant de douleur, tandis que son corps se mettait à luire.

\- Voila autre chose... commenta Reno ébahi par ce phénomène.

Rude lui rejoignit leur prisonnier et le maîtrisa à nouveau, le forçant à se relever.

Rufus interrogea Tseng nerveusement, mal à l'aise face à cet être inconnu qui semblait doté de bien curieux pouvoirs.

\- Sais tu à quoi nous avons à faire ?

Tseng avait pâli, il fixait l'homme avec un mélange d'horreur et de crainte.

\- Tseng ? S'étonna Rufus.

\- Chef ? Appela Reno tout aussi surpris.

Tseng recula d'un pas, tremblant presque. Cela faisait plus de mille ans qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur celui qui était là, mais il se souvenait de lui.

\- Relâchez le. Ordonna t'il.

Hyphidorus se tourna vers lui, reconnaissant sa voix.

\- Tianzhou ?

Tseng fut surpris qu'il connaisse son nom, même si le jeune homme n'était pas parmi ceux qui comptaient à l'époque, de par sa naissance il était d'un rang bien plus élevé.

En une seconde il avait été replongé dans un lointain passé qu'il aurait voulu oublier, celui où il n'était qu'un serviteur parmi tant d'autres, devant se plier aux exigences des Dieux. Hyphidorus lui, était l'un d'eux, fils d'Apollon et de Séléné, bien qu'ignoré par les deux depuis qu'enfant il avait involontairement causé la mort de son jumeau et perdu la vue.

\- Parce que vous vous connaissez en plus ? S'irrita Rufus.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés en effet. Répondit Hyphidorus à la place de Tseng qui restait silencieux. J'étais présent lorsqu'on lui a confié le soin de veiller sur un jeune dragon de la terre. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis.

Rude et Reno échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout, mais il leur apparaissait clairement que ça ne sentait pas très bon. Pour que Tseng semble presque effrayé c'était que la situation n'était pas loin d'être sacrément merdique.

Ils commençaient à regretter de s'en être mêlés, plus encore considérant qu'ils allaient devoir indiquer que le gars qu'ils venaient d'amener n'était pas venu seul et que ses potes étaient repartis avec Ingrid Shinra et un autre gus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Euh, on vous laisse refaire connaissance avant de vous dire le reste ? Questionna Reno avec le faible espoir que Tseng accepte.

Un espoir qui fut aussitôt déçu.

\- Le reste ? Demanda le chef des turks en se crispant un peu plus.

Rude lança un regard courroucé à son partenaire. Décidément, il pouvait compter sur lui pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'il valait mieux n'en rien faire.

\- Oh, trois fois rien, ça peut attendre... marmonna Reno, conscient qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise.

\- Reno ! Rugit Tseng à bout de patience.

\- OK ! Il n'était pas seul, ses potes sont repartis avec Ingrid et un gus tout blanc. Déclara Reno en faisant un pas en arrière, par prudence.

Il avait beau avoir toujours son arme, il savait qu'en faire usage sur Tseng ou Rufus serait définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Encore que... considérant qu'il était viré s'il en croyait ce qui avait été dit un peu plus tôt, peut être qu'il pouvait se le permettre...

Le rugissement de fureur que poussa Rufus en entendant que sa soeur avait été enlevée lui retira tout désir de tenter le coup.

Cette fois le dernier des Shinra ne fit pas que fumer, il s'enflamma totalement, réduisant ses vêtements en cendres. Sa silhouette nimbée de flammes vacilla tandis que Tseng, inquiet, faisait un geste pour s'emparer du tuyau.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en servir une nouvelle silhouette se matérialisa non loin de Rufus. Le corps délicat, et ailé, d'une femme aux cheveux argentés se dressa face à lui. Les ailes luisaient légèrement, d'un bel éclat lunaire. Elle tendit les bras vers Rufus.

\- Calme toi Rufus, ne perds pas le contrôle, nous avons besoin de toi Maristella et moi. Dit elle doucement.

\- Yael ? S'étonna Rufus.

Yael lui sourit et s'avança vers lui.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Non ! N'avance pas ! Je vais te blesser ! L'arrêta Rufus dont le corps nu était toujours enveloppé de flammes.

Yael continua à avancer et posa les mains sur les joues de son compagnon, les flammes s'éteignirent aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te laisserai pas devenir un danger. Tu vois, je peux réprimer le feu qui t'habite, si tu me fais confiance. Apaise ton cœur, ta sœur nous reviendra saine et sauve, ton dragon aussi.

\- Mais, comment as tu su ? Questionna Rufus un peu désorienté.

\- Je l'ai senti... je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai ressenti que tu avais besoin de moi... qu'il fallait que je te rejoigne. Murmura Yael en se reculant un peu, soudain inquiète et mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu effrayée, comme si elle réalisait seulement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était dans son refuge, auprès de leur bébé, puis elle avait ressenti comme une impression d'urgence, le besoin irrépressible de le rejoindre... elle avait tenté d'y résister, mais plus le temps passait, plus ce besoin devenait impossible à réprimer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que d'y céder.

-J'ai bien essayé de ne pas le faire... ajouta t'elle. Je ne voulais pas laisser Maristella seule, mais... je ne pouvais plus résister, je devais venir te rejoindre. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait... quand j'ai finalement accepté de le faire, des ailes sont apparues dans mon dos et avant de comprendre, j'étais là auprès de toi.

Tseng la considérait pensivement. Ses ailes étaient différentes de celles de Yazoo. Elles ne brillaient pas d'un éclat doré comme celles de son jumeau, leur rayonnement était plus argenté. Cela signifiait il qu'elle avait des dons différents ? Yazoo et elle étaient de vrais jumeaux pourtant... ils auraient du avoir des pouvoirs identiques... il avait cependant le sentiment que tel n'était pas le cas.

Il la vit s'écarter de Rufus pour se diriger vers Hyphidorus. Rufus chercha à la retenir, mais elle lui accorda un bref regard qui le dissuada. Une fois près de l'homme que retenaient toujours Rude et Reno, sans sembler prêter attention à leur présence et au fait qu'ils tenaient solidement celui dont elle se rapprochait, elle s'arrêta devant l'homme blond et leva les mains, effleurant son visage avec délicatesse.

Hyphidorus qui serrait les dents pour ne pas trahir sa souffrance, la décharge électrique qu'il avait reçu l'avait pas mal secoué et il peinait à s'en remettre, sentit ce contact avec surprise, très vite un soulagement bienvenu suivit l'effleurement.

Yael se tourna vers Reno, le regardant avec reproche.

\- Vous mériteriez que je vous fasse ressentir sa souffrance. Votre geste était inutile et cruel. Dit elle d'une voix tremblante d'indignation.

Reno grimaça et la considéra avec ennui.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Protesta t'il. Il a tenté de fuir, fallait bien que je le stoppe...

Le fin visage de Yael se crispa de colère. Elle se détourna de lui avec un visible dédain.

\- Vous êtes peut être apprécié par mon jumeau, mais moi, je ne vois en vous qu'une brute sans trop d'intelligence, ainsi que vous aimez à montrer l'être.

Reno la fixa avec ébahissement. Même dans les pires moments Yazoo ne s'était pas montré aussi ouvertement hostile. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Tseng était aussi surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à pareils propos.

Yael soutint leurs regards.

\- Je ne suis pas Yazoo. Dit elle avec fermeté. Je peux soulager les corps, mais je ne soigne, ni épargne les esprits qui me déplaisent. Je suis conciliante, pas bienveillante, encore moins accueillante. Aux origines nous étions trois, mais peu à peu, le rôle du trio a été oublié et deux d'entre nous ont fini par disparaître. L'accueillant a été le premier à s'éteindre, j'étais le suivant... mais que des jumeaux viennent au monde m'a permis de renaître.

\- Dommage que ce ne soit pas le premier qui soit revenu alors, il faisait quoi lui ? La bise aux gens ? Ironisa Reno.

Yael le regarda avec plus de froideur encore.

\- L'accueillant décidait de qui devait être pris en charge et imposait que cela soit fait. Tous s'inclinaient devant ses choix. Il accueillait les nouveaux nés, accompagnait les mourants à leurs dernières demeures.

Reno laissa échapper un sifflement empreint d'un mélange d'ironie et de respect.

\- Bien ce que je disais, ça aurait été bien qu'il revienne lui. Y'a pas moyen de le récupérer ?

\- Reno, cela suffit. Intervint Tseng en voyant le regard de Yael s'éclairer d'une lueur dangereuse.

Reno se recula devant l'expression de la jumelle de Yazoo. L'avertissement de Tseng venait un peu tard, Yael avait perdu patience et entendait bien faire comprendre à l'impertinent turk qu'elle n'appréciait pas son insolence.

Hyphidorus posa une main sur le poignet de Yael, la détournant de Reno.

\- Laissez le, il ne mérite pas votre attention. De par vos origines vous êtes au dessus d'un comportement vengeur. Dit il avec calme. N'obscurcissez pas votre cœur pour si peu. Votre jumeau et celui qui n'est plus là ne l'auraient pas voulu.

Yael hésita, puis se rendit à son avis et renonça à infliger un quelconque châtiment à celui qui venait de la provoquer.

Reno considéra celui qui venait d'intervenir, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait prendre cela pour une aide envers lui ou une insulte dissimulée.

Il préféra ne rien dire, il avait le sentiment qu'un seul mot de plus de sa part pourrait lui valoir de sérieux ennuis.

Il n'en restait pas moins dévoré par la curiosité. Si Yael était la conciliante, comment savait elle autant de choses ? C'était tout de même étrange qu'elle en sache autant.

Rufus lui aussi commençait à trouver la situation quelque peu irréelle. Il ne reconnaissait plus la douce et timide jeune femme qu'il fréquentait depuis des années.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t'il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Vous n'êtes pas Yael...

\- Je suis Eslyn, la dernière conciliante. Répondit la jeune femme avec agacement. Ne commencez pas à vous agiter inutilement, Yael va très bien, je n'ai fait que la repousser un peu le temps d'agir, je lui rendrai bientôt la place. Elle est encore incertaine sur la conduite à tenir et à beaucoup à apprendre sur le rôle qui est sien. J'ai décidé de l'aider.

Rufus crispa les mâchoires, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait, mais la prudence lui soufflait de ne pas contredire celle qui venait de lui répondre.

Il la fixa avec froideur cependant, pour bien lui faire sentir sa réprobation.

\- Donc, vous êtes une sorte de fantôme ? Se risqua à demander Reno qui ne parvenait plus à retenir sa curiosité.

\- Non, je suis un esprit revenu pour aider un membre de son peuple. Répondit Eslyn. C'est quelque chose que ceux de notre race peuvent faire en certaines circonstances, mais cela est extrêmement rare. Il a fallu que notre espèce soit pratiquement éradiquée pour que cela se produise.

\- Et, vous êtes nombreux dans ce cas ? Demanda encore Reno, de plus en plus dévoré par la curiosité.

\- Je ne saurai le dire, affirma Eslyn, mais nous sommes plusieurs, les autres se dévoileront tôt ou tard, soyez patients, si vous en êtes capables. Un de ceux qui ont les gênes de mon peuple va s'efforcer de les retrouver et les aider.

\- Ah bon, et qui donc ? Questionna Reno.

\- Celui que vous nommez Kadaj. Répondit Eslyn.

La surprise se peignit sur les visages de tous, hormis ceux de Yael et d'Hyphidorus qui ne connaissait pas encore Kadaj.

Tseng réprima un soupir. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que le plus jeune des fils de Vincent Valentine soit le meilleur choix possible pour servir de guide aux membres d'un peuple presque éradiqué.

À suivre


	68. Chapter 68

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 68**

 _An 2012_

Vincent se hâta de rejoindre Shelke, plus soucieux que jamais pour ceux de ses fils qui avaient disparu. Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où il avait laissé la jeune fille et le banoran roux, il fut soudain stoppé par la voix d'un jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, sortant d'un autre couloir.

\- Vous êtes Vincent Valentine ? Demandait il.

Vincent se retourna vivement, surpris par cette intervention imprévue. Il considéra avec attention et un peu d'étonnement le mince jeune homme, encore adolescent en vérité, aux cheveux bleus, qui s'approchait de lui, un sourire mal assuré aux lèvres.

\- C'est bien moi. Répondit il.

\- Heureux de vous avoir trouvé, je suis à la recherche des dragons de vos fils. Ce sont eux qui les ont déplacés. Ils ont pris peur après que la femme qui les soigne ait tenu des propos maladroits. On m'a demandé de leur dire qu'ils ont pris peur un peu vite, que vos fils n'ont rien à craindre d'elle et qu'ils peuvent les reconduire là d'où ils viennent.

\- Comment êtes vous au courant de tout cela ? Questionna Vincent un peu surpris.

\- Shane s'est renseigné, il a un bon réseau à travers la planète. Répondit l'adolescent avec calme.

Vincent hocha la tête, un peu rassuré, et en même temps agacé. Par leur action ils avaient déclenché des événements qui pouvaient s'avérer problématique par la suite.

\- Vous savez où les trouver ?

\- Je sais seulement qu'ils sont quelque part dans ce secteur, pour le moment, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le bon couloir. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas cesser de chercher avant d'avoir réussi. Vous venez avec moi ?

\- Non, je dois rejoindre la sœur de la femme en question dans les appartements de Genesis, elle doit être informée de la situation. La disparition de mes fils a un peu tendu la situation là d'où viennent mes fils. Tenez nous au courant par contre.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Assura l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Dès que je sais où ils sont je viens vous prévenir.

Vincent le regarda s'éloigner, l'esprit plus tranquille, avant de reprendre lui aussi son chemin.

Même s'il était rassuré en ce qui concernait ses fils, s'ils étaient dans le complexe, alors, ils étaient en sécurité, il lui restait le problème de la détention de Shalua à régler.

Près de la structure, Angeal assista, sans se manifester, au manège de ceux qui observaient les jumeaux. Il vit aussi Hiyu et Shane discuter tous les deux, puis se séparer, pour retourner à leurs activités premières.

Ce qu'il voyait déplaisait fortement au banoran brun, il n'aimait pas l'impression qu'il avait en présence du petit groupe de personnes en blouses blanches en train de guetter presque avidement chaque mouvement des deux hommes aux cheveux argentés reposant dans la cuve.

Brusquement, il vit un nouvel arrivant entrer dans la structure, il l'observa avec un peu de méfiance, tandis que l'inconnu entrait dans le sas de décontamination.

Celui qui venait d'intégrer la structure n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être un de ceux qui avaient en charge la santé de Malachi.

Avec sa haute taille, sa peau claire et ses cheveux d'un blanc pur, il attirait immédiatement l'attention. Même s'il n'était pas aussi musclé qu'un combattant, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'imposant.

Lorsqu'il quitta le sas de décontamination il était nu, et cela confirma Angeal dans la certitude qu'il n'était pas un soignant, mais en même temps, qu'il n'était probablement pas une menace pour les jumeaux, il ne pensait pas qu'un comportement de ce genre, si surprenant soit il, soit quelque chose dont il fallait se méfier.

Sous le regard attentif d'Angeal il se dirigea vers la paroi derrière laquelle se massaient les observateurs et leur adressa un regard sévère qui les incita visiblement à se disperser au plus vite.

Un fois les curieux éloignés il se dirigea vers le bassin où reposaient Sephiroth et Malachi, il s'installa sur le bord, le haut du corps appuyé sur lui, une main dans l'eau, il resta un long moment à remuer les doigts au dessus des dormeurs avec lenteur, sans même les regarder.

Angeal était de plus en plus surpris, il se raidit instinctivement en voyant l'homme tourner vers lui un regard d'un violet profond comme il n'en avait jamais vu encore. Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir le regarder avec réprobation, l'homme lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

Perplexe, Angeal fit ce qu'il lui demandait, s'arrêtant près de la paroi.

Par signe l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait entrer s'il le souhaitait.

Angeal hésita, puis décida de le rejoindre. Prenant exemple sur l'inconnu, il se débarrassa de l'intégralité de ses habits. Être nu ne le dérangeait pas, d'autant plus que seul Malachi était légèrement couvert.

Il passa le sas de décontamination avec un peu d'impatience, puis s'avança en silence vers le bassin et l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus il était frappé par l'impression de calme et de sérénité qui émanait de l'inconnu. Il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis disparaissaient peu à peu, s'effaçant à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait vers lui.

\- Merci d'être venu Angeal, votre présence va contribuer à détendre un peu plus Sephiroth. Il a besoin de retrouver sa sérénité. Un ami est quelque chose de précieux dans ce genre de processus. Dit doucement l'inconnu en reposant son regard sur la paroi qui lui faisait face.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ? S'étonna Angeal.

Un sourire paisible se posa sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- En effet. Dit il avec simplicité.

\- Et vous êtes ? Questionna Angeal.

\- Les chercheurs m'ont nommé Ezekiel, mais ce n'est pas mon nom premier, voila très longtemps on m'avait donné pour nom Nyels.

\- Vous êtes un sujet d'expérience vous aussi ? S'enquit Angeal avec une curiosité qui l'étonna lui même.

\- C'est ce que j'ai laissé croire. Répondit Ezekiel. Je suis venu au monde dans un laboratoire, mais je n'ai jamais été l'un des sujets qu'ils faisaient naître, je me suis glissé parmi eux.

Angeal le considéra avec surprise, interloqué par l'affirmation.

\- Mais, dans quel but ? Pourquoi devenir un cobaye volontairement ?

\- Pour être en mesure d'intervenir lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Dit calmement Ezekiel.

Angeal peinait à comprendre, mais l'air paisible de l'homme tendait à lui faire sentir qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela, que c'était un choix réfléchi et parfaitement assumé.

Les yeux violets d'Ezekiel se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Un jour prochain je vous en dirai plus, mais pour l'heure, assez parlé de moi. Assez parlé tout court. Profitons de l'instant présent, de la douce chaleur de cet endroit et de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Vous pouvez y plonger les mains, ainsi, votre ami sera plus encore conscient de votre présence. Même endormi il la sentira, et son jumeau également.

Angeal inclina la tête, fixant les deux hommes endormis. Voir Sephiroth aussi paisible, enlacé à son jumeau, avait quelque chose d'émouvant. Cela lui faisait penser au temps où ils étaient dans la rivière de la vie et qu'il rendait visite à son ami afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Un sourire satisfait se posa sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois, Sephiroth était vraiment apaisé, il avait visiblement trouvé ce qui lui manquait.

Ezekiel l'observait attentivement, sans pour autant lui faire de remarques pour le moment, il tenait à lui laisser un peu de temps avant de lancer à nouveau la discussion sur un sujet qui lui semblait présenter de l'intérêt pour celui qui était venu le rejoindre.

La façon dont Angeal regardait Sephiroth avait confirmé ce qu'il pressentait. Ni le temps, ni les événements passés n'avaient rien changé à ses sentiments.

\- Vous tenez vraiment beaucoup à lui n'est-ce pas ? Dit Ezekiel après un temps d'attente. Vos sentiments d'avant se sont maintenus, malgré tout ce temps et ce qu'il s'est produit. Même s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il en est de même pour vous... vous continuez à ressentir quelque chose de profond pour lui. Quelque chose que vous entendez garder pour vous, pour ne pas le gêner et blesser votre autre ami.

Il vit Angeal se raidir et tourner vers lui un regard assombri.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter pour savoir tant sur moi, ou m'en irriter. Je ne vais pas chercher à nier ce que vous venez d'affirmer, mais je vous serai gré de n'en plus parler à l'avenir. Comme vous l'avez dit, je n'entends pas le dévoiler à qui que ce soit.

La main d'Ezekiel se posa sur son poignet, effleurant à peine l'intérieur, là où la peau était la plus sensible. Angeal s'étonna de ce geste, avant d'en sentir les effets, le contact de l'homme l'apaisait. Il ferma à demi les yeux, partagé entre le plaisir que lui apportait ce sentiment de paix, et une certaine impression de malaise. Ezekiel était vraiment puissant... il avait le talent d'apaiser, c'était à la fois appréciable et alarmant.

\- Vous êtes très doué, j'ai presque failli oublier ce que je ressentais vraiment. Murmura t'il. Mais arrêtez à présent. Je n'ai pas de colère, ni de ressentiment envers vous, ne me faites pas changer d'avis par des manigances.

Ezekiel retira sa main et se détourna, pour contempler les dormeurs dans le bassin.

\- Je ne suis pas le manipulateur que vous imaginez. Murmura t'il. Je ne voulais que vous apporter une paix qui vous a longtemps manqué. C'est ces sentiments douloureux et contradictoires qui vous ont conduit à faire des erreurs regrettables, je ne voudrai pas vous voir recommencer. Cela serait fort triste.

\- Pourquoi vous en soucier ? Questionna Angeal. Nous nous connaissons à peine, même si vous savez tant sur moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés voila quelques minutes.

Ezekiel ferma les yeux, se relevant, il s'agenouilla puis se courba jusqu'à ce que sa joue repose sur le bord du bassin.

La question d'Angeal le ramenait à un lointain passé, à un temps révolu où il avait un rôle à jouer...

\- Il y a des choses dont l'on a du mal à se séparer... murmura t'il. Jadis, j'étais en lien avec chaque membre de mon peuple... pas un ne naissait ou ne mourait sans que je sois à ses côtés... j'étais un guide, je connaissais les joies et les peines de tous et pendant des millénaires, cela leur convenait... puis ils se sont lassés de nous... jusqu'à vouloir nous exterminer. L'un d'eux s'est interposé et a réussi à les détourner de nous, mais cela m'a tout de même coûté la vie. Je n'avais pas été capable de prévoir cette révolte, je n'ai pas su la stopper. La planète m'a condamné à disparaître. Mon agonie a duré des jours, il me fallait restituer toute l'énergie accumulée en moi au cours des siècles, si elle avait été relâchée en une seule fois, elle aurait détruit tout ce qui l'entourait. Les pertes auraient été énormes.

\- Mais, si quelqu'un a tenté de vous protéger, pourquoi la planète a t'elle jugé que vous deviez disparaître ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à vous si vous étiez plusieurs ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir condamné les révoltés ? Questionna Angeal choqué par la révélation.

\- J'étais le guide, l'échec était mien. Affirma Ezekiel. Il n'aurait pas été juste de punir ceux qui agissaient avec moi pour une faute qui n'incombait qu'à moi. Pas d'avantage de chatier les révoltés qui ne faisaient qu'exprimer leur désir de changement.

\- Et après votre disparition, les choses ont été plus à leur goût ? Questionna Angeal avec un peu d'ironie. Ils n'avaient plus de guide pour leur montrer le chemin, cela devait leur plaire cette liberté.

\- Oh, ils n'ont pas été libres, détrompez vous, celui qui a tenté de nous sauver, qui a veillé sur moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, est devenu leur roi et il s'est montré bien plus strict et dur que je ne l'avais jamais été. Lui n'a jamais toléré le moindre trouble, et ceux qui sont venus prendre sa suite non plus.

\- J'aurai aimé le connaître je crois. Sourit Angeal. S'il a su ramener l'ordre et vous venger en quelque sorte, alors ce devait être quelqu'un de bien.

Ezekiel entrouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un regard étrange, avant de refermer les yeux, souriant à demi.

\- Vous le rencontrerez un jour prochain, il ne tardera pas à se montrer. Il fait partie des âmes de ceux revenus dans les corps possédant les gênes de mon peuple. Tout comme vous n'allez pas tarder à connaître celui qui patiente dans un coin de votre être.

Angeal frissonna.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir qui que ce soit d'endormi en moi. Dit il avec un peu de nervosité.

Ezekiel se redressa, rouvrant les yeux, le visage empreint de sérieux.

\- Angeal, vous savez que ce que je dis est vrai. Tous ceux ayant hérité d'un peu des gênes de mon peuple par le biais des cellules de Jenova ont également été pourvus d'âmes de ce même peuple. Il n'y a pas d'exception. Je sais que vous n'avez encore eu aucun contact avec celui qui vous est attaché, mais il est une réalité. Il est cependant d'un naturel discret, il patientera jusqu'à ce que vous soyez disposé à accepter sa présence. Lorsque le moment sera venu, il se montrera à vous.

Comme Angeal semblait toujours nerveux et réticent, Ezekiel se rapprocha de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Rassurez vous, il ne vous encombrera pas. Bientôt le jeune Kadaj viendra le détacher de votre corps, vous n'aurez plus à vous en soucier. Bien que je trouve cela fort triste de vous voir le refuser ainsi sans le connaître, c'est à vous de choisir.

Puis il se détourna, comme s'il était sur le point de se retirer, les épaules un peu basses.

\- Vous partez ? S'enquit Angeal. À cause de mon attitude envers ce membre de votre peuple ?

\- Pas seulement. Mon fils est réveillé, je vais le rejoindre, je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, il est très jeune.

Angeal ne chercha pas à le retenir, ni à le questionner, même s'il était surpris d'apprendre qu'il ait un fils. Il se demanda pourquoi la mère de l'enfant ne veillait pas sur lui.

Ezekiel marqua un arrêt, sans se tourner vers Angeal il répondit aux questions que ce dernier ne posait pas.

\- Je suis la mère de cet enfant, son père n'est pas en mesure de s'en occuper pour le moment. Un jour prochain peut être... même si je n'ai que peu d'espoir. Weiss n'est pas celui que j'aurai choisi pour engendrer Amé si j'avais eu mon mot à dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas... balbutia Angeal.

Avant qu'Ezekiel ne puisse répondre, un homme placé de l'autre côté de la paroi qui les séparait de l'extérieur attira son attention, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Angeal se tourna vers lui, tandis qu'Ezekiel reprenait sa progression, visiblement désireux de répondre à l'appel de celui qui attendait dehors.

L'homme, plus petit et plus mince qu'Ezekiel, avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait un masque qui lui couvrait le visage en intégralité.

Ezekiel franchit les sas avec hâte, se rhabilla vivement et rejoignit l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'enlaça sans qu'il ne cherche à résister, bien au contraire, sous les yeux surpris d'Angeal, Ezekiel inclina sa haute taille pour poser la tête sur l'épaule de celui qui le tenait ainsi.

L'homme masqué lança un regard en direction d'Angeal.  
"Je suis Akio, Ezekiel est mon ami le plus cher. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je veille sur lui autant qu'il veille sur moi. Il ne vous a pas tout dit. S'il est venu au monde entre les mains de ces gens, ce n'était pas sans but, il savait que des gens portant en eux les cellules et les âmes de ceux de son peuple allaient naître des travaux de ces scientifiques aux motivations douteuses. Il voulait être là pour eux, et il l'a été autant qu'il a pu, mais il n'a pu tous les sauver, nombre d'entre eux sont morts sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Êtes vous capable de comprendre quelle souffrance cela a été pour lui ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de les reconnaître tous, qu'ils étaient déjà perdus. Il sait que ceux qui ont péri sont perdus à jamais. Voila ce qu'il doit endurer jour après jour. S'il a engendré Amé ce fut pour obtenir le remède qui allait me sauver. Il s'est livré à Weiss, et de l'union que lui a imposé ce dernier est né cet enfant innocent. Ezekiel aime énormément leur fils, il aurait pu aimer Weiss, si ce dernier ne s'était pas perdu dans la haine. Vous devriez pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ressent, vous qui avez traversé quelque chose de semblable... même si vous avez eu la chance qu'on vous rende vos sentiments. Pouvez vous le comprendre alors ?"

Angeal avait la gorge serrée, il hocha pourtant la tête, un peu honteux de n'avoir pas fait preuve de plus de délicatesse.

Puisque celui qui venait de lui parler mentalement était capable de ce genre d'échange, il était probable qu'il puisse également l'entendre s'il formulait clairement ces mots dans son esprit.

"Je ne voulais pas le peiner... j'ignorais qu'il avait enduré des souffrances pareilles... j'espère qu'il saura me pardonner."

"Lorsque vous aurez passé plus de temps auprès de lui, vous saurez qu'il n'est pas de ceux qui se laissent emporter par la rancune. Il n'a aucun grief envers vous." soupira Akio.

Ezekiel se redressa et s'éloigna, préférant ne pas se mêler de la discussion qu'il devinait en cours sans pour autant avoir eu l'indélicatesse de l'espionner. Même s'il en avait la possibilité, il s'efforçait de garder son esprit loin de ceux d'autrui.

Il avait également hâte de retrouver son fils, d'oublier auprès de lui tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Il se doutait de ce qu'Akio pouvait bien avoir dit à Angeal, il ne lui en voulait pas de cette intervention, mais il redoutait que le banoran ne soit influencé, ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

Pour lui, qui avait été solitaire pendant des milliers d'années, même s'il était en lien avec tous, pas un seul n'éprouvait le désir de mieux le connaître, ou de passer du temps avec lui en dehors des instants où il se devait d'apparaître auprès d'eux. Ils étaient en général soulagés de le voir repartir. Sans doute parce qu'il était vu comme un présage de mort en raison de son rôle d'accompagnateur des mourants. Là où il ne souhaitait qu'apporter une certaine paix, il était perçu de façon négative et cela lui avait toujours été une douleur qu'il se refusait à avouer.

Seul Orym avait vu plus loin que ce qu'il semblait être, et était resté auprès de lui, non pas parce que c'était ce que la planète souhaitait, mais parce que cela était son désir propre.

Au cours des quelques jours où ils avaient été en contact, Orym lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout ce qui lui avait toujours manqué, et au final, même si mourir avait été une délivrance, elle avait été en même temps un déchirement.

Il avait exhalé son dernier souffle en sanglotant presque entre les bras d'Orym et les yeux de ce dernier n'étaient pas secs non plus.

Il avait si hâte de retrouver son tout premier ami... il espérait que le jeune Kadaj ne perdrait pas de temps, qu'il aurait à coeur de le ramener au plus vite.

 _À suivre_


	69. Chapter 69

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 69**

 _An 2012_

Elena considéra son téléphone avec inquiétude. Tseng refusait visiblement de lui répondre... elle se devait pourtant de faire quelque chose, il ne fallait pas que ce qu'elle venait de découvrir tombe entre de mauvaises mains... mais, à qui s'adresser, si celui dont elle dépendait ne voulait pas prendre son appel ?

Refusant de céder à la panique, elle s'interdisait de se mettre à tourner en rond, et de composer une nouvelle fois le numéro du chef des Turks.

Pourtant, elle le fit, une nouvelle fois. Cette fois Tseng décrocha, mais le soulagement d'Elena, à entendre sa voix ne dura pas.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Elena, trouve quelqu'un d'autre à appeler. Dit sèchement Tseng avant de lui raccrocher au nez sans aucun ménagement.

Tout d'abord incrédule, Elena resta quelques minutes à fixer le téléphone qu'elle tenait en main, avant de le ranger, consciente qu'il n'allait plus lui servir pour l'heure.

Peu à peu la colère remplaça l'inquiétude dans son esprit.

Tseng lui avait raccroché au nez, sans même prendre la peine de lui demander pourquoi elle tentait de le joindre ! Une fois de plus, on ne faisait aucun cas d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir... même celui qu'elle admirait tant se moquait totalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Elle serra les poings.

Elle n'était qu'une gêne pour lui ? Un fardeau dont il rêvait d'être débarrassé ? Fort bien ! Elle allait proposer ses services, et offrir sa découverte à quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui ne manquerait pas de l'écouter attentivement, du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle aurait préféré avoir un autre choix, mais en refusant de l'entendre, Tseng ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre alternative. Ceux qu'elle venait de découvrir devaient être pris ne charge au plus vite. Même s'ils semblaient en vie et dans un endroit bien équipé qui était à même d'assurer leur survie encore un certain temps, tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre sans prévenir, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une catastrophe après tout.

Elle reprit son téléphone et composa un autre numéro, qu'elle avait mémorisé depuis un moment déjà, dans l'éventualité où il serait nécessaire d'entrer en contact avec celui qu'elle allait joindre.

Reeve, qui s'ennuyait, à étudier des dossiers dont il savait déjà pratiquement tout, s'empara vivement de son téléphone en l'entendant sonner.

Depuis le début des derniers événements, il était en attente d'un appel, la situation actuelle le préoccupant pas mal. Outre le fait qu'en tant que dirigeant du WRO, il était de son devoir de se tenir informé, il était vraiment curieux de savoir comment tout cela allait tourner et quelles découvertes allaient être faites.

Le numéro ne lui étant pas familier, il espérait que la personne qui appelait aurait pour lui des informations de valeur.

\- Reeve Tuesti, WRO, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit il avec délectation.

Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de se présenter de la sorte, même s'il restait assez modeste au fond, en ne précisant pas qu'il était à la tête de l'organisation, le simple fait de s'en prévaloir était déjà un plaisir immense.

\- C'est Elena, des turks, je vous contacte pour vous faire part d'une découverte exceptionnelle. Répondit une voix féminine et quelque peu étouffée.

L'enthousiasme de Reeve retomba presque aussi vite qu'il avait décollé.

Elena des turks... cette fille sans grand intérêt qui tentait désespérément de faire ses preuves... sans grand succès, il fallait bien l'avouer et pour cause. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'envergure de sa sœur.

Il réprima l'impulsion qui le poussait à raccrocher sans un mot de plus, histoire de faire comprendre à cette opportuniste pas très maligne qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Elle avait parlé d'une découverte exceptionnelle, autant voir ce qu'elle avait bien pu dénicher et surtout, pourquoi c'était à lui qu'elle jugeait bon de faire appel. Même s'il avait de sérieux doutes sur la valeur de la découverte en question, il valait mieux qu'il en ait le cœur net.

\- Elena bien sur, dit il d'un ton suave, que puis-je pour vous ma chère ? Qu'avez vous donc trouvé de si exceptionnel ?

Elena tiqua en entendant le ton employé, elle n'était pas dupe, même s'il y mettait les formes, le dirigeant de la WRO ne cachait pas qu'elle l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. La tentation de mettre un terme à la conversation lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle ne le fit pas, elle voulait en finir avec cette histoire, se débarrasser de sa trouvaille et ne plus y penser, si cela était possible.

Au fond d'elle même, elle savait que cela ne l'était pas, mais pour l'heure, elle voulait faire comme si cela pouvait l'être. Surtout, elle ne voulait plus penser à cette vision qu'elle avait eu de sa sœur, vivante, et enceinte, indéniablement enceinte, si l'on en jugeait par l'arrondi très prononcé de son ventre.

\- J'ai découvert un laboratoire caché, il y a pas mal de gens endormis là bas. Des gens sur qui on a visiblement fait des expériences, vous feriez mieux de venir voir, et pas tout seul. Laissa t'elle tomber avant de couper la conversation avec un certain plaisir.

Elle n'avait aucun remord à ne pas lui avoir fourni plus d'informations, ni indiqué comment trouver l'endroit en question. Ce type était le chef du WRO, il était donc censé avoir des moyens importants à sa disposition, il serait surprenant qu'il ne sache pas comment la localiser. S'il n'en était pas capable, tant pis pour lui.

En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer le temps... en espérant que ce soit lui qui la trouve le premier, et non des personnes mal intentionnées..

Elle regarda autour d'elle, avisant une table et des chaises, elle marcha dans cette direction. Les meubles étaient propres, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, à peine un peu de poussière dessus, ce qui indiquait qu'ils avaient servis dans un passé pas si lointain que cela. Moins d'un mois d'après ses estimations.

Elle haussa les épaules, tira une chaise et y prit place, sans prêter plus d'attention à la poussière. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont elle avait envie de se soucier pour l'heure, même salir ses vêtements ne la dérangeait pas. Repliant ses bras sur la table, elle y appuya sa joue et se mit à rêvasser, tout en jouant du bout des doigts avec le téléphone portable qu'elle avait posé non loin, au cas, très improbable, où quelqu'un chercherait à la joindre.

Si personne ne venait, que ferait elle ? Elle n'avait pas les compétences techniques pour utiliser les appareils contenant les victimes, elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à tenter de les en sortir elle même, si tentant cela puisse t'il être.

Elle ne voulait causer la mort de personne, pas même celle de sa sœur... elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son aînée pour ses succès et sa réussite, même si elle en éprouvait du dépit, pas au point de risquer de la tuer du moins.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Elena si elle était née la première et avait eu la préférence de leurs parents, si elle était tellement plus douée qu'elle...

Un petit pincement au cœur la fit sourire avec tristesse.

Qui essayait elle de convaincre ? Elle savait déjà tout cela, l'avait toujours su, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'amertume.

Par dessus tout, elle redoutait la réaction de son aînée lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle avait pris sa suite. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle apprécie... même si elle ne serait sans doute pas ouvertement réprobatrice.

Une moue amère plissa les lèvres d'Elena.

Si sa sœur voulait redevenir un membre des turks, elle lui laisserait volontiers la place, elle en avait assez de devoir lutter pour y trouver sa place. Elle avait envie de passer à autre chose, d'essayer de trouver sa place ailleurs... peut être qu'elle pourrait même tout lâcher et rejoindre Erilan dans ses activités illégales, tout ce qui pourrait l'entraîner le plus loin possible de son ancienne vie serait acceptable.

Dans son bureau Reeve n'avait pas perdu une seconde, il avait sauté sur son matériel afin de localiser au plus vite Elena.

Outre le fait qu'il était intrigué, il n'allait pas manquer une occasion de s'occuper de façon intelligente, cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui éviter de continuer à attendre un appel plus intéressant.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir des coordonnées et réunit rapidement une équipe de confiance, puis ils se mirent en route.

Rejoindre le lieu où était Elena ne leur prit pas longtemps.

Reeve fronça les sourcils en observant la serrure qui fermait la première porte, il connaissait ce mécanisme, il l'avait lui même conçu et exigeait que ceux qui travaillaient pour lui s'en servent pour sécuriser les endroits où ils intervenaient, ce qui signifiait que ce lieu faisait partie de ceux dont ils s'étaient occupés en principe, or, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, pourtant, il avait une très bonne mémoire, il n'oubliait jamais aucun des lieux pris en charge pour le WRO. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : des gens censés travailler pour lui avaient trouvé cet endroit et s'en étaient servis pour leurs propres intérêts, en se gardant bien de lui en faire part.

Réprimant la colère qui commençait à gronder en lui, il se tourna vers ses hommes, il était temps pour eux d'entrer et de sécuriser les lieux.

\- Je compte sur vous pour faire au mieux. Ne tirez que si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix, il y a une alliée à l'intérieur, qui fait partie des turks, inutile de déclencher un conflit avec eux. Si vous rencontrez d'autres personnes éveillées, faites votre possible pour les prendre vivantes et dans un état satisfaisant. Je veux en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qui s'est passé ici. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à des dossiers ou des appareils informatiques, n'y touchez pas, je veux m'en charger moi même.

Personne ne fit de commentaires, ni ne posa la moindre question, ceux qui étaient avec lui étaient rompus à des exercices de ce genre, ils avaient une totale confiance en leur dirigeant, autant que lui plaçait la sienne en eux.

Elena vint à leur rencontre, les hommes de Reeve la laissèrent passer, préférant se concentrer sur leur mission. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, préférant ne pas s'en mêler pour le moment. Elle rejoignit Reeve à pas lents, regrettant presque d'avoir fait le choix de le prévenir lui.

Le dirigeant du WRO la fixa en silence quelques instants.

\- Donc, vous avez trouvé cet endroit et vous avez décidé de m'en faire part. Nous sommes très loin des quartiers de la SHINRA, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous aventurer par ici ? Ne me faites pas le coup de l'intuition, je suis bien placé pour savoir que les turks ne s'y fient pas.

\- J'ai eu l'info par un de mes contacts, j'ai tenu à la vérifier.

\- Et votre supérieur vous a laissé le faire toute seule ? Ce n'est pas très prudent tout de même, envoyer une jeune femme seule pour une mission aussi délicate... même si vous êtes quelqu'un d'expérimenté, c'était un très gros risque, je suis surpris.

Elena se troubla, ce qui n'échappa pas à Reeve.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Elena ? Questionna t'il.

\- Non, aucun. Affirma Elena en essayant de donner le change.

Reeve commençait à se demander si la jeune femme n'avait pas agi de sa propre initiative, ce qui était surprenant, mais pas impossible. Voulant en avoir le coeur net il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche.

\- Donc, si je contacte Tseng, il confirmera ?

Elena le regarda avec irritation.

\- Si vous réussissez à l'avoir en ligne. J'ai déjà essayé de le prévenir, il ne m'a pas répondu.

C'était ce que Reeve redoutait d'entendre. Désormais certain qu'elle avait agi sans en informer qui que ce soit il réprima un soupir. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas tomber dans un piège ou de faire face à des personnes mal intentionnées.

Il composa vivement le numéro de Tseng, préférant prévenir le chef des turks de la situation.

Tseng répondit à la seconde sonnerie, ce qui fit grincer les dents d'Elena.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Questionna le chef des turks d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Il essayait de donner le change, le temps de déterminer si Reeve le contactait parce qu'il détenait Shalua ou pour une autre raison.

\- J'ai votre collègue Elena, ce n'était pas très prudent de la laisser toute seule, vous ne croyez pas ? Ironisa Reeve.

Tseng se tendit, il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit que le dirigeant du WRO était déjà au courant de la détention de Shalua et qu'il avait réagi. Qu'il s'en prenne à Elena était de bonne guerre, même si cela l'irritait.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune femme avait cherché à le joindre, et qu'il aurait du lui répondre. Enfin, il était trop tard pour les regrets, il allait devoir faire avec la situation présente.

\- Nous n'avons fait aucun mal à votre envoyée, ne touchez pas à Elena si vous tenez à ce que cela ne change pas. Même si elle a joué un rôle dans la disparition des fils de Vincent Valentine, nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous en prendre à elle, mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Elena, ce sera différent. Dit il d'un ton glacial.

Reeve resta un instant silencieux, le temps d'assimiler les informations que Tseng venait de lui fournir et de les digérer.

Ainsi les fils de Vincent avaient disparu et les turks pensaient que Shalua, et le WRO, étaient responsables... ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Ce qui l'était encore moins était probablement qu'ils détiennent Shalua visiblement.

Fort heureusement, lui aussi avait quelqu'un qu'il pouvait retenir en otage à présent.

\- Je reprendrai contact en temps voulu. Continuez à ne rien faire à Shalua et tout ira pour le mieux. Dit il avant de raccrocher.

Sans attendre que la jeune femme blonde ne réagisse, il tira un petit appareil de sa poche et la plongea dans l'inconscience. Il la porta ensuite à bord de l'appareil dans lequel il était arrivé et l'y enferma dans un espace prévu pour les passagers involontaires et récalcitrants. Ainsi, ils éviteraient des problèmes au réveil d'Elena. Il l'installa confortablement puis l'enferma sans remords. Ce point de détail réglé, il retourna vers le bâtiment afin d'enfin découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

Alors qu'il y entrait il vit ses hommes revenir vers lui, leurs visages figés le renseigna mieux que des mots. Ils étaient seuls, tous indemnes, ils n'avaient donc rencontré personne qui leur ait donné du fil à retordre, mais ils n'avaient clairement pas apprécié ce qu'ils avaient vu au cours de leur exploration.

\- Au rapport. Dit il simplement.

\- Nous avons trouvé une cinquantaine de personnes en cuves de conservation, dont une dizaine de femmes enceintes à divers stades de grossesse. Nous avons également mis la main sur des rapports. Comme convenu nous n'avons touché à rien. L'informa l'un de ses hommes.

\- Bien, attendez ici, reposez vous, mais restez en alerte. Je vais aller voir par moi même. Dit Reeve en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tout en progressant dans le couloir conduisant à la salle où se trouvaient les cuves il se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir.

Comme l'avait dit celui de ses hommes ayant pris la parole, il découvrit quarante huit personnes endormies dans leurs cuves. Il jugea en un regard que plus de la moitié étaient des femmes. Une fois plus proche il parvint à estimer qu'effectivement quinze des vingt six femmes étaient bel et bien enceintes.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers le bureau où étaient les rapports et se plongea dans la lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes il referma le document qu'il étudiait et ferma les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il en savait plus il était plus nerveux que jamais.

Il allait devoir informer certaines personnes de la situation et cela ne serait ni facile, ni agréable. La seule bonne nouvelle, si tant était qu'on puisse tenir cela pour une bonne nouvelle, était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul géniteur pour tous ces enfants à naître. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais qui, il en était certain, risquait de très mal vivre la chose.

Personne ne prendrait bien le fait d'être sur le point d'être une quinzaine de fois père.

Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'une fois éveillées certaines des femmes décideraient peut être d'interrompre leur grossesse. Ce ne serait probablement pas plus mal.

Comment allait il faire pour annoncer la chose au principal concerné, et à ses proches ? À commencer par le futur grand-père qui risquait de ne pas plus apprécier que celui de ses fils qui était concerné par ces nombreuses grossesses...

Reeve frissonna.

Il n'avait plus aucun remords à avoir plongé Elena dans l'inconscience et à l'avoir enfermée, elle l'avait placé dans une position des plus déplaisantes. Par sa faute il allait être obligé d'être celui qui apportait les mauvaises nouvelles.

Il avait toujours eu cela en horreur.

Malheureusement, il était désormais dans l'obligation de le faire. Il ne devait pas non plus trop attendre... plus il laisserait passer de temps, plus l'information passerait mal.

D'un autre côté, tant que le père était porté disparu, il pouvait retarder le moment où il en viendrait à informer les concernés.

Oui, il allait faire ainsi, il allait attendre que ceux qui étaient dans la nature refassent surface. Pour l'heure il ne dirait rien à personne, il allait se contenter d'étudier les rapports, d'aller interroger les coupables, puisqu'ils étaient déjà entre ses mains, et de leur passer un sacré savon. Ceux là, ils allaient le sentir passer, il se le promettait, il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer avec un simple procès et une tape sur les doigts. Même un temps de prison lui semblait dérisoire en regard de ce qu'ils s'étaient permis. Ils allaient l'aider à réparer une partie du bazar qu'ils avaient causé, sous étroite surveillance, et ils auraient intérêt à ne pas faire de vagues, après ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait bien l'intention de donner la permission de tirer à la moindre incartade à ceux qu'ils chargeraient de la surveillance des coupables en question. Bien sur, il ne les armerait pas en vue de tuer, mais de faire comprendre aux abrutis responsables de tout cela qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit. Une bonne décharge électrique était en général tout à fait dissuasif. Ce serait sans doute même presque trop gentil après ce qu'ils s'étaient permis de faire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'ils se tenaient tranquilles, ils ne couperaient pas à un procès public, et cela serait sans doute un événement capital pour beaucoup de monde.

 _À suivre_


	70. Chapter 70

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 70**

 _An 2012_

Kadaj entrouvrit les yeux, il tenta de se redresser sur son lit, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir et il retomba lourdement avec dépit. Il referma les yeux, ressassant son échec. Il n'en était pas vraiment surpris, après la façon dont Telfer l'avait fait voler à plusieurs reprises, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que tout son corps se rebelle et lui indique sans ménagement qu'il en avait un peu trop enduré en peu de temps.

Au bout d'un moment, il tenta à nouveau de se redresser, mais n'y parvint pas d'avantage et laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

Il avait bien trop à faire pour se permettre de rester cloué à son lit.

Alors qu'il s'obstinait, il manqua chuter hors du lit, des mains le retinrent de justesse, lui évitant de se retrouver à terre par sa propre faute.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu as pris goût aux chutes ? Questionna la voix moqueuse de Telfer.

Kadaj lui adressa un regard noir à travers les mèches qui lui couvraient le visage, le lien qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière ayant disparu il ne savait où pendant son sommeil visiblement.

Nullement impressionné Telfer le recoucha et se recula d'un pas, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air moqueur.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là et où est allé Soren ? Questionna Kadaj d'un ton sec.

\- Il est allé rejoindre ses potes dragons. Du coup ton père m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi, le temps qu'il retrouve tes frères. Il passera te voir ensuite.

Kadaj sursauta en entendant cela.

\- Comment ça le temps qu'il retrouve mes frères ? Loz et Yazoo ont disparu ?

\- Inutile de perdre ton calme, ils ne sont pas loin, leurs dragons sont avec eux et le tien aussi. Ils ne risquent rien. Dit vivement Telfer.

Kadaj le fixa avec défiance, peu convaincu par l'affirmation. Il avait du mal à croire que son père ait fait confiance si vite à quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout.

\- Mon père vous a demandé de garder un œil sur moi ? C'est une blague ? Il ne vous connait pas, comment il pourrait décider de vous laisser seul avec moi ?

\- J'ai sans doute réussi à lui faire bonne impression, et Soren a été un plus pour le convaincre, sans compter qu'il était vraiment pressé. Il se fait du soucis pour vos frères, même s'il sait à peu près où ils se trouvent.

\- À peu près ? Tiqua Kadaj en essayant une fois de plus de se redresser.

Telfer le força à rester allongé.

\- On reste couché jeune homme. Pour le moment, dans cet état, votre corps n'ira nulle part. Si vous voulez vous balader, il va falloir le faire mentalement. Je crois que vous avez déjà un semblant d'entraînement à ce sujet. Il est bon de pratiquer régulièrement pour ne pas perdre la main. Bien, on s'y met ou tu veux encore dormir un peu ?

Kadaj plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- On y va. Tout de suite !

Telfer approuva en souriant et attendit qu'il passe dans le monde des rêves pour l'y rejoindre, mais, lorsqu'ils s'y retrouvèrent, Kadaj se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres êtres ailés se dressaient autour d'eux.

Il les regarda avec nervosité. Ils semblaient tous jeunes et avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Leurs visages semblaient exprimer de l'espoir.

Kadaj se tourna vers Telfer.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'il y avait un comité d'accueil. Je peux savoir pourquoi ils sont là ?

\- Ils ont vu ce que vous avez fait pour Sylen et pour moi, ils espèrent que vous pourrez les aider eux aussi.

Kadaj frissonna et baissa la tête, rendu nerveux par tous ces regards dont il sentait le poids sur lui.

\- Je ne peux rien faire seul... je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire... murmura t'il.

Un des hommes s'avança, après avoir fait signe aux autres de ne pas bouger. Très grand, avec des ailes gris beige mouchetées de noir et une chevelure châtain clair il avait des yeux d'un gris brillant. S'agenouillant avec respect, il prit doucement les mains de Kadaj entre les siennes.

\- Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Nous voulions seulement rencontrer le nouveau roi. Vous assurer de notre fidélité. Même si je suis né en un temps où il n'y avait pas encore de rois, je vous reconnais comme tel.

Kadaj le regarda d'un air égaré.

\- Je ne comprends pas... qui êtes vous donc ?

\- Mon nom est Nayré, j'étais un envoyé, comme mes parents avant moi et les leurs avant eux. Je suis mort en mission comme la plupart des envoyés.

Telfer lui même regarda Nayré avec fascination, à son époque les envoyés n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, il ne restait plus aucun territoire à explorer, ils avaient donc disparus. En voir un était exceptionnel.

Remarquant que le dernier roi à avoir régné sur leur monde le regardait Nayré lui rendit son regard.

\- Je comprends votre surprise, j'ai été également étonné d'être préservé et envoyé ici. Mais il est possible que les puissances qui prenaient les décisions aient estimé que je puisse être utile encore.

Il préféra ne pas parler de l'autre idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Après que son père soit mort et que sa mère grièvement blessée était mourante, l'accueillant en personne était venu là où ils étaient et avait aidé la mourante à accoucher avant de l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants puis avait ramené l'enfant orphelin vers son peuple. Avoir été sauvé par l'accueillant avait fait de lui quelqu'un à part aux yeux des autres membres de leur peuple.

Gêné par les regards de Telfer et de Kadaj Nayré se redressa et se mit à l'écart.

\- Il est si exceptionnel que cela ? Questionna Kadaj en s'adressant à Telfer.

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, notre monde d'origine était un monde de montagnes et de falaises abruptes, aux origines les rares terres à peu près plates étaient envahies par des prédateurs, notre race vivait donc sur les hauteurs et les envoyés étaient ceux qui cherchaient des lieux de vie et procuraient les ressources nécessaires en risquant la leur.

\- Euh, mais vous viviez où ? Demanda Kadaj intrigué.

\- Nous vivions dans des grottes, puis nous avons construit des villes accrochées aux falaises. Répondit Telfer avec fierté. Ne pouvant pas vivre sur la terre ferme à cause des prédateurs, heureusement terrestres, nous sommes devenus des experts dans les constructions suspendues.

Kadaj hocha la tête, lança un dernier regard à Nayré, puis reporta son attention sur Telfer.

\- Et les autres ?

Telfer les étudia rapidement. Il y avait là des représentants de toutes les catégories de son peuple. Leurs ailes formaient un véritable arc en ciel.

\- Il semblerait que toutes les catégories de notre race aient été sauvegardées.. répondit il. Même si cela ne suffira pas à la sauver, au moins, nous pourrons témoigner de ce que nous étions.

De l'endroit où il se tenait, Nayré avait lui aussi détaillé toutes les personnes présentes et il avait le cœur lourd. Une fois de plus, celui qu'il avait tant envie de revoir n'était pas là. Nyels n'avait pas fait que le sauver lorsqu'il était bébé, il avait été son modèle, tout au long de sa vie Nayré avait fait son possible pour le rendre fier de lui, il avait aussi tenté de le revoir et y était parvenu à plusieurs reprises, lors de la mort d'autres envoyés. Même s'il s'en voulait parfois de profiter de l'agonie d'autres personnes, il n'avait pas manqué la moindre occasion de se retrouver en présence de son héros. Nyels n'était pas resté indifférent à ses efforts, il avait fini par s'attarder un beau jour et par l'interroger du regard, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il devait rester ou partir.

Ce jour là était gravé à jamais dans la mémoire de Nayré. Pour la première, et unique fois de son existence, il avait pu se rapprocher de celui qu'il adulait et se risquer à le toucher, puis, comme effrayé par sa propre audace, il avait fait un pas en arrière et Nyels avait laissé échapper un faible gémissement avant de disparaître. Ils ne s'étaient jamais revu. Nayré avait trouvé la mort peu de jours après, trop rapidement pour avoir le temps de l'apercevoir une dernière fois.

Alors que Kadaj regardait les autres personnes présentes, il remarqua un adolescent, presque un enfant, qui se tenait en retrait et n'avait pas d'ailes. Intrigué il se tourna vers lui pour mieux l'apercevoir et l'adolescent s'éclipsa, comme ennuyé d'avoir été vu. Kadaj avait eu le temps de lui voir une chevelure blonde et des yeux gris bleus mais pas d'avantage.

\- Qui était le garçon qui vient de partir ? Questionna t'il.

Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Quel garçon ? Personne n'est parti. Répondit Telfer.

\- Mais si, le garçon blond, très jeune, qui n'avait pas d'ailes, il a les yeux gris bleu... insista Kadaj.

\- Nous avons tous des ailes. Fit remarquer Nayré. Aucun de nous ne correspond à la description que vous venez de faire. Qui que ce soit, il n'est pas des nôtres.

Kadaj n'insista pas, mais il avait la curieuse certitude qu'au contraire, celui qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir était bel et bien lié à eux.

Il essaya de ne plus y penser, mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine, l'impression qu'il ne devait pas en rester là, qu'il devait absolument retrouver le garçon, commença à le tourmenter très sérieusement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire part à ceux qui étaient autour de lui de son désir de partir en quête du mystérieux adolescent, un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu vif se rapprocha de lui.

\- Nayré et moi allons devoir partir, nous ne voulons pas rester trop longtemps loin de ceux à qui nous sommes liés. Même si celui dont je suis l'âme en supplément n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

\- Quand à moi, j'attends que celui avec qui j'ai un lien déploie ses ailes. Sourit Nayré. Il n'a pas encore atteint l'âge requis pour cela.

Kadaj oublia provisoirement son envie de recherche pour leur faire face.

\- Ah ? Vous êtes liés à qui ?

\- Mon lien est avec Charme, le fils de Sephiroth et de Cloud. Répondit Nayré. Sijay lui est en lien avec Cloud.

Kadaj fit la grimace et adressa un regard désolé à Sijay.

\- Pas de chance pour vous d'être tombé sur lui.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Comment cela il n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre ?

\- Il a un cancer, Gaïa lui a accordé un sursis, mais ce n'est que temporaire, tôt ou tard la maladie reprendra ses droits si personne ne fait rien.

\- Alors il faut faire quelque chose ! Tempêta Kadaj.

\- Il faut surtout que Cloud envisage cette possibilité. Affirma Nayré. Sans son accord il n'est pas possible d'agir. Nous ne pouvons pas le sauver sans son accord... et la maladie est déjà à un stade très avancé.

Kadaj secoua la tête, partagé entre la colère et la consternation. Même s'il n'avait guère d'affinité avec Cloud, pour ne pas dire aucune, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait le voir disparaître pour autant. Cloud comptait pour d'autres personnes et il avait accompli de bonnes choses.

Telfer posa la main sur son épaule, le ramenant à ceux qui l'entouraient. Kadaj constata que Nayré et Sijay étaient partis pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et cela l'ennuya, il aurait aimé parler un peu plus avec eux.

Il regarda Telfer avec un peu d'angoisse.

\- Que va t'il advenir de Sijay si Cloud meurt ?

Telfer soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Il disparaîtra lui aussi. Comme tous ceux d'entre nous dont les liés sont décédés.

Kadaj se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Mais, si les liés sont ramenés à la vie, est-ce que ceux qui leur étaient associés reviennent également ?

Telfer secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- Non. Ils ne reviennent pas.

\- Alors... Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis ont perdu leurs liés ?

\- Seul Genesis a conservé le sien, il n'est pas mort. Corrigea Telfer. Mais effectivement, ton aîné et son ami sont désormais seuls.

\- Il n'est pas question que d'autres disparaissent ! Puisque Cloud est toujours en vie et qu'il ne sait sans doute pas que Sijay est lié à lui, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à faire en sorte de mettre un terme à ce lien. C'est décidé, je vais faire en sorte que Sijay soit le prochain à avoir un corps ! Décréta Kadaj d'un ton assuré.

Telfer et les autres le considérèrent avec un peu de surprise, puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien roi.

\- Voila qui fait plaisir à entendre. Je vais le chercher, nous serons vite de retour.

Une fois l'ancien roi parti Kadaj mesura ce qu'il venait d'avancer et sentit un peu d'angoisse l'envahir.

C'était bien beau de lancer des propos de ce genre, mais là, il s'était tout de même un peu avancé...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Affirma Salva en apparaissant à ses côtés. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne composition et que je trouve le dénommé Sijay sympathique, je lui ai déjà fabriqué un corps, par contre, si j'étais toi, je me préparerai à l'entendre manifester un peu de contrariété, en lui en donnant un, tu le sépare de Cloud, il risque de ne pas en être très content, il s'était attaché à son lié.

Kadaj hocha la tête.

\- Je ferai avec, ce qui m'importe le plus est qu'il survive. Il ne sera pas le seul à avoir de la rancune envers moi.

\- Il te faudra également faire avec ce qui va t'arriver dans peu de temps. Déclara Salva en le regardant avec un peu de sévérité.

Kadaj la fixa sans comprendre, mais, avant qu'il puisse la questionner, il sentit un vertige le prendre et il regagna son corps brutalement.

Le choc de ce retour lui coupa la respiration, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant désespérément à y faire entrer de l'air, mais il lui fallu lutter un long moment pour y parvenir enfin.

Choqué et endolori, les yeux emplis de larmes il regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si mal.

Salva était debout près du lit, en compagnie de Telfer, de Sylen et de Sijay.

Kadaj tenta de parler, mais sa voix ne lui répondait pas. Il se mit à trembler.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais faire le nécessaire, pas que tu n'aurai rien à payer pour avoir cru qu'il suffisait de vouloir.

La voix de Salva était froide, elle se détourna et disparu sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Kadaj recommença à lutter pour respirer, blessé par ce comportement qui s'apparentait à du rejet pour lui. Il avait mal, il se sentait seul et menacé, dépassé par la situation... plus que jamais il souhaitait que ses frères soient là, même Yazoo serait le bienvenu.

Il se retrouvait seul, en difficulté et il ne voyait pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois.

Il en oubliait la présence de Telfer, Sylen et Sijay, ils n'étaient que des inconnus, même si pour eux il était une sorte de roi, ce n'était pas par choix, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il n'était même pas certain d'en être capable.

Il se détourna avec effort, pour ne plus les voir, et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il peinait toujours à respirer, avait très envie de pleurer.

Sijay haussa les épaules et se détourna, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Sylen le suivit après un coup d'œil en direction de Telfer pour l'informer de ce qu'il allait faire.

Une fois hors de la pièce Sijay ne sut pas où aller, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il ignorait vers où il devait se diriger pour trouver une sortie, n'importe laquelle, qui lui permette de se retrouver au dehors. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme Kadaj un peu plus tôt.

Il était un être fait pour voler, il brûlait de retrouver le ciel dont il avait été privé si longtemps.

Cloud avait si mal vécu la découverte de ses ailes qu'il se refusait à s'en servir. Il n'avait fait que peu de tentatives pour les utiliser.

Même s'il avait fait preuve de patience, il avait hâte de déployer ses ailes, de fendre l'air. Il se tendit en sentant une main se poser sur son bras et esquissa un mouvement pour repousser l'intrus, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Sylen.

\- Ce n'est que moi. Sourit le bienveillant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du me toucher ainsi, tu sais que je suis formé pour me battre, j'aurai pu te blesser. Dit sévèrement Sijay.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Sijay, tu as toujours été mon garde préféré. Tu étais le seul à qui je pouvais parler et avoir autre chose que des réponses froides et convenues. Je sais que tu n'as jamais blessé personne, même si tu te sentais en danger, je savais que tu n'allais pas commencer par moi, même aujourd'hui où tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme.

Sylen lui prit les mains.

\- Je sais que tu as envie de voler, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Les gens au dehors ne sont pas prêts pour nous découvrir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la situation est encore précaire, nous ne sommes pas originaires de ce monde, nous y sommes tolérés par la déesse et les siens, mais nous devons être prudents et ne pas choquer les habitants qui ne savent encore rien de nous. Plus tard, lorsque notre nouveau roi et sa famille auront réussi à se faire une place, alors nous pourrons commencer à nous dévoiler.

Sijay secoua la tête avec irritation. Il comprenait le point de vue de Sylen, il l'aurait approuvé sans réserve s'il n'avait pas terriblement envie de voler, de vraiment voler, loin, haut et vite.

Hiyu les rejoignit et les salua avec respect.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous. Si vous désirez voler, ne vous en privez pas, mais restez au dessus du complexe, ne vous en éloignez pas, il n'y a pas d'habitations à proximité, mais il arrive que des voyageurs traversent la région.

Sijay le remercia d'un large sourire.

\- C'est par où la sortie ? Demanda t'il.

Hiyu lui indiqua et le regarda s'éloigner. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sylen.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez trouvé un nouveau roi. Toutes mes félicitations. Votre implantation sur notre monde s'annonce sous de bons augures.

\- Oui... sourit paisiblement Sylen. Nous avons de bonnes chances de trouver notre place ici... et indéniablement, c'est à des gens comme vous que nous le devrons. Notre nouveau roi a déjà fait beaucoup pour nous en peu de temps. Il doute encore de lui, et peine à nous accorder sa confiance, mais lorsqu'il aura trouvé son équilibre, il sera capable de prodiges qu'il n'envisage même pas.

 _À suivre_


	71. Chapter 71

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 71**

 _An 2012_

Guidé par le dénommé Blue Vincent rejoignit les dragons de Kadaj, ces derniers, Soren compris, se tenaient dans un couloir, discutant avec animation.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna sèchement Vincent, mettant provisoirement un terme à la discussion houleuse.

Les dragons se turent et lui firent face.

\- Le médecin qui s'occupait de Loz et de Yazoo a fait preuve d'une curiosité suspecte qui a alarmé Sand et Ajilu. Expliqua Soren. Ils ont préféré les mettre à l'abri.

\- Je vois. Mes fils sont ils éveillés ? Questionna Vincent, ne voulant pas brusquer les dragons en les critiquant.

Il avait conscience qu'ils avaient fait au mieux en fonction des circonstances.

\- Pas encore. Répondit Ajilu. Nous avons préféré les laisser en sommeil jusqu'à votre arrivée.

\- Je veux les voir, et ensuite, nous parlerons. Ce que vous avez fait n'était pas souhaitable, pas de la façon que vous avez employé. Déclara Vincent en poussant la porte.

Comme il s'y attendait Loz et Yazoo étaient installés dans le même lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, il sentit l'esprit de Salva toucher le sien.

"Vincent, Kadaj a besoin de toi au plus vite. Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire, mais tu dois aller le voir rapidement. Il prend des risques inconsidérés, tu es son père, c'est à toi de le raisonner."

Vincent soupira et se détourna du lit, pour l'heure il ne pouvait rien faire pour Loz et Yazoo, ils étaient en sécurité, il valait mieux qu'il aille voir ce qu'il en était de Kadaj.

Salva n'était pas entrée dans les détails, mais si elle avait éprouvé le besoin de le prévenir, c'était que la situation était vraiment préoccupante.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre il découvrit les dragons immobiles à quelques pas. Le visage de Sand indiquait clairement qu'il était prêt à en découdre à la moindre remarque. Ajilu semblait soucieux, tout comme Soren. Seuls Blue et Storm restaient sereins. Blue parce qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout, Storm parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler pour le moment, je dois voir Kadaj. Soren ?

\- Je vous conduit tout de suite.

\- Et nous alors ? Grommela Sand.

Vincent tourna son regard rouge vers lui, le visage fermé.

\- Vous restez ici et vous veillez sur mes autres fils. Cela devrait être dans vos cordes, même si vous avez parfois des décisions hâtives et mal venues. Blue, merci pour votre aide, si vous avez à faire, n'hésitez pas.

Maté Sand ne se risqua pas à riposter, malgré son irritation. Il avait clairement vu dans le regard de Vincent que ce dernier n'admettrait aucune protestation.

Satisfait, bien que cela ne le réjouisse pas le moins du monde, Vincent se détourna et commença à s'éloigner, suivi de Soren qui le rejoignit au bout de quelques mètres et les transporta directement dans la chambre où était Kadaj.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son plus jeune fils, Vincent sut immédiatement que Salva n'avait pas exagéré, Kadaj était vraiment mal en point. Recroquevillé sur lui même, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Préoccupé il se tourna vers Soren, faisant abstraction de la présence de Telfer et de Sylen qui l'indifférait pour l'heure.

\- Que s'est il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

\- Il s'est passé qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour certains des efforts qu'il a fourni. Murmura Soren avec tristesse. Je pensais que celui à qui il est lié aurait l'intelligence de le comprendre, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais. Au lieu de lui recommander la prudence, il l'a poussé à dépasser ses limites. Je ne dis pas que cela soit un mal en règle générale, mais dans le cas de Kadaj qui a déjà par nature tendance à le faire...

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Protesta Telfer. Je ne l'ai pas non plus forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

Soren, Sylen et Vincent le regardèrent froidement, le poussant à se taire et à croiser les bras, l'air sombre et tendu.

\- Tu sais fort bien que tu n'as pas eu à le faire, il t'a fait confiance, il tenait à te convaincre qu'il était digne de te succéder et qu'il ferait des efforts en ce sens. Déclara Sylen.

Le regard de Vincent prit un éclat doré qui fit se tendre un peu plus l'ancien roi.

Vincent luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il était furieux de voir Telfer sembler prendre la chose à la légère.

\- Vous étiez un roi sur votre monde, ici, vous n'êtes plus rien, sinon un réfugié dont l'existence dépend du bon vouloir de mon fils et de ceux de ma famille. Gronda t'il.

Kadaj se tourna vers eux et tendit la main pour saisir son poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Telfer est plus que cela ! J'ai besoin de lui ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider ! Il sait ce que c'est d'être roi, il l'a vécu. Déclara Kadaj.

Sa voix tremblait et son regard semblait presque implorant. C'était si peu habituel pour lui que Vincent ne savait comment réagir.

\- Kadaj, il t'a incité à faire bien trop d'efforts... tenta t'il de faire valoir.

\- C'est ce que je voulais. Lui au moins, il a de l'intérêt pour moi ! Si j'avais pu le choisir pour père... c'est ce que j'aurai fait.

Vincent cilla, douloureusement frappé par l'affirmation. Ainsi son fils aurait préféré avoir un autre père que lui ? C'était sans doute normal... il n'avait pas eu l'enfance qu'il aurait mérité, aucun des fils que lui avaient donné Lucrécia n'avait eu cette chance.

\- Si tu veux qu'il soit ton père, qu'il est d'accord pour l'être, alors qu'il en soit ainsi... mais pour l'heure, je suis encore ton père et je me fais du soucis pour toi, alors je te demande de prendre du repos pendant au moins dix jours.

\- Mon père ? Mais quand avez vous été mon père au juste ? Quand avez vous été un père pour un seul d'entre nous ? Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous n'êtes que mon géniteur et vous n'avez rien à m'ordonner ! S'emporta Kadaj.

Telfer, outré par les propos et témoin du sursaut de Vincent, se rapprocha et le gifla sèchement. Kadaj porta une main tremblante à sa joue brûlante et leva vers lui un regard étonné.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il.

\- Parce que Vincent a raison, il est ton père, tu lui dois le respect. Un simple géniteur ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir comment tu vas, en délaissant ce qu'il était en train de faire pour accourir à ton chevet dès qu'il a su.

Kadaj se contenta d'hausser les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu. Telfer fit mine de tendre la main pour le saisir afin de le secouer un peu, mais la voix lasse de Vincent le stoppa avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

\- Laissez le. Il a raison. Je ne peux pas prétendre au titre de père. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. S'il vous plait, veillez sur lui à ma place.

Vincent se détourna et quitta vivement la chambre, incapable d'y rester plus longtemps. Telfer le suivit du regard, puis se tourna vers Kadaj.

\- Tu es vraiment idiot de rejeter un homme tel que lui Kadaj. Tu ne le veux pas pour père ? Si j'avais eu la chance de l'avoir pour père, je ne lui aurai pas fait l'affront de le repousser comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Votre père était si nul que cela ? Ironisa Kadaj.

\- Je ne saurai le dire, je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort avant que je naisse et ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Répondit Telfer. Toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir connaître le tien et tu lui dis en vouloir un autre sans même prendre le temps de le connaître... quel gâchis.

\- Telfer a raison Kadaj. Intervint Soren. Vincent est venu pour prendre soin de toi, tu n'aurais pas du... je pensais que tu avais changé, que ce que tu as traversé pendant que tu étais dans la rivière de la vie, tout ce qu'on t'y a enseigné t'aurait servi de leçon...

Kadaj le regarda, puis se détourna et se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui même. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire des concessions.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à partir si je vous déplaît. Je ne vous retiens pas... murmura t'il avec effort.

Tout lui était égal, du moment qu'on le laissait enfin dormir... il était tellement fatigué... il se sentait fiévreux, il avait mal partout et les états d'âmes d'autrui ne lui importait pas.

Il se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience avec soulagement.

Telfer secoua la tête avec irritation, tandis que Soren se penchait vers le jeune homme immobile sur le lit, inquiet pour lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas celui à qui il s'était attaché au fil du temps dans le jeune homme presque agressif qu'il avait entendu parlé un moment plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il posa la main sur le front de Kadaj il le découvrit moite et presque brûlant.

\- Il a de la fièvre... murmura t'il avec soucis.

\- Bien sur qu'il a de la fièvre, il a ramené à la vie plusieurs d'entre nous. Du moins il a contribué à cela. Grogna Telfer. Vous ne savez donc rien vous autres les dragons ? Même s'il a du sang divin, ce n'est pas un exercice facile, surtout lorsqu'on est aussi jeune et peu expérimenté que lui. Une chance que son aïeule s'en soit mêlée, il n'y serait pas arrivé seul.

Soren le regarda avec réprobation, ce qui ne le toucha pas le moins du monde.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité et vous le savez. Précisa t'il. Bon, que faisons nous ? On le laisse dormir ou on va chercher son père ou quelqu'un qui puisse lui venir en aide ?

\- Nous allons chercher son père. Affirma Sylen. Tous les trois.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune protestation. Ni Soren, ni Telfer ne se risquèrent à en faire, même si l'ancien roi se permit un bref sourire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, Kadaj soupira de soulagement, il n'avait plus à se retenir, il pouvait laisser libre cours aux larmes qui se pressaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
Il aurait voulu que Vincent reste, mais cela n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. L'immortel avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui, il attendait un autre enfant, il avait d'autres responsabilités, même s'il aurait sans doute pu s'y prendre autrement, Kadaj estimait avoir fait le bon choix en le repoussant. Il valait mieux que son père n'ait pas envie de revenir vers lui, ce qui serait sans doute le cas après les propos odieux qu'il venait de lui tenir.

Lucrezia se matérialisa près de lui et lui caressa le front avec douceur.

Contrarié Kadaj chassa les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler et la regarda avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Vous me voulez quoi ? Si c'est pour jouer à la maman, trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Yael et son bébé ? Cela vous occupera et j'aurai enfin la paix !

\- Kadaj, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment. Dit doucement Lucrezia.

Kadaj fit la moue. Il tenta de se redresser et y parvint avec peine, croisant les bras il défia sa mère du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ce que je veux vraiment ? J'ai pas besoin d'un père, et pas d'avantage d'une mère, j'en ai jamais eu et ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis adulte que ça doit changer, c'est trop tard. J'ai aucun souvenir de qui que ce soit me faisant un câlin, en dehors de Loz et franchement, ça ne me manque pas ! Comme on dit, ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous manquer !

Lucrezia le laissa s'exprimer sans broncher, attendant qu'il ait fini.

\- C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ton père et toi, et pas seulement par le physique. Tu as aussi hérité de sa tendance à avoir des choix déprimants. Si tu as fini de les exprimer, je vais prendre la suite. Je ne sais pas ce que va décider Vincent, vu qu'il doit être en train de déprimer après ce que tu lui as dit, mais en ce qui me concerne, je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de te rendre visite plus tôt. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurai pu te faire les câlins que tu as manqué et je t'aurai également distribué quelques fessées. Ne me dis pas que niveau punitions tu as été largement servi, cela n'a rien à voir.

Kadaj soupira.

\- C'est curieux cette tendance qu'ont les gens à préciser ce qu'ils auraient fait, une fois que cela n'est plus de l'ordre du possible... franchement, vous auriez pu vouloir faire de l'escalade entièrement nue sur le mont Nibel que cela n'aurait pas fait la moindre différence en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses, ça me fatigue. Si c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable, autant que vous partiez. Vous n'avez pas remarqué visiblement, mais je suis vraiment fatigué, j'ai besoin de dormir. Vous avez envie d'être une bonne mère ? Laissez moi me reposer !

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Déclara Lucrezia. Je vais te laisser, ne t'en fais pas, mais tu ne seras pas seul longtemps, tu es très demandé mon chéri. Je reviendrai te voir lorsque tu seras de meilleure humeur.

Elle s'évapora avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Kadaj se passa une main lasse sur le visage, alarmé par les propos. Qui donc allait débarquer ensuite ? Qui que ce soit, il espérait qu'il ne s'attarderait pas. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il fut rapidement éclairé sur ce point, le très jeune adolescent qu'il avait entrevu lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance des êtres ailés apparu près de son lit. Une fillette aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris s'accrochait à lui.

\- Est-ce que tu nous vois ? Questionna l'adolescent blond.

\- Je peux difficilement vous manquer, même si je n'ai pas les idées très claires en ce moment, ma vision est encore excellente. Ironisa Kadaj. Je vous vois très bien, vous et la gosse qui se cramponne à votre pantalon.

\- Alors, je ne m'étais pas trompé... vous réussissez à nous voir... nous ne sommes plus invisibles... dit l'adolescent avec un visible soulagement.

Avant que Kadaj ait pu répliquer Minerva fit son apparition, le visage crispé, la fillette laissa échapper un léger cri et se pressa un peu plus contre le garçon.

\- Minerva, bonjour. Dit l'adolescent avec un demi sourire, en esquissant un salut que Minerva ne lui rendit pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t'elle avec un visible agacement.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir cousine. Gloussa l'adolescent.

\- Cesse de te moquer de moi et réponds ! S'emporta Minerva.

L'adolescent soupira, il prit la fillette dans ses bras et s'efforça de la calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Comme tu l'as sans doute appris, Ys a été détruite par Jenova, j'ai sauvé notre fille de justesse, mais cela m'a tellement coûté qu'il a fallu repartir à zéro ou peu s'en fallait... C'est pour cela que je suis revenu à l'adolescence. J'ai ensuite suivi les exilés vers leur nouvelle terre d'asile, et me voila.

\- Donc... cette enfant est ta fille et celle de l'incarnation d'Ys ?

\- Exactement, je te présente Yseult.

\- Tu aurais pu retourner vers ton père. Soupira Minerva. Je suis certaine que tu lui manque et qu'il serait très heureux de faire la connaissance de sa petite fille.

\- Attends, tu veux que je retourne m'ensevelir au fond de son royaume aussi, tant qu'on y est ? Merci bien, je suis pas à ma place auprès de lui et tu le sais très bien, tout comme tu ne te sentais pas de rester avec le tien de père. Ne viens pas me faire la morale sur ce sujet, tu es mal placée pour cela, toi qui a pris la tangente à la première occasion.

\- Après qu'on m'ait gardée emprisonnée pendant des mois parce que j'étais enceinte de Charun ! Ne me fais pas passer pour une gamine capricieuse devant mon descendant !

\- Cela te va bien de me dire ça ! Tu n'hésite pas à le faire pour moi devant ma fille. Riposta l'adolescent. Décidément, tu n'as pas changé et tu ne changeras jamais ! Ne t'en fais pas cousine, nous ne resterons pas longtemps sur ton précieux petit monde, dès que j'aurai trouvé un autre endroit pour notre installation, nous repartirons, les miens et moi.

Il regarda en direction de Kadaj.

\- Tous les miens. Précisa t'il avant de disparaître avec l'enfant.

\- Eole ! Mais enfin, reviens ! Notre conversation n'est pas terminée ! S'emporta Minerva, avant de renoncer en ne le voyant pas réapparaître.

Minerva soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Maugréa Kadaj. C'était vraiment votre cousin ? Et pourquoi il m'a regardé comme s'il avait l'intention de m'emmener avec lui en partant de Gaïa ? Je ne suis pas un des siens !

Minerva soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée Kadaj, mais malheureusement, tu es l'un des siens en effet, tu es du sang du peuple qu'il a contribué à faire naître, s'il décide de partir avec tous ceux qui en font partie...

Un moment de silence suivit son explication. Elle surveillait le visage de Kadaj, s'attendant à ce qu'il réagisse assez mal. Elle ne se trompait pas, au bout d'un moment le visage étonné de Kadaj s'assombrit, son regard se fit plus dur, il serra les poings avec rage.

\- Alors, tous ceux qui ont des ailes vont devoir partir avec lui, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ? Questionna Kadaj avec mauvaise humeur. Non ! Ce sont des conneries tout cela ! Je me fous de savoir qu'il ait contribué à faire naître la race dont nous avons les gênes, nous ne lui appartenons pas, il n'a aucun droit sur nous ! Aucun de nous ne quittera Gaïa sans en avoir envie, de par ma naissance, il parait que je suis une sorte de roi, alors je vais me conduire comme tel et ce n'est pas un Dieu, quel qu'il soit, même s'il est votre cousin qui va me dicter ma conduite !

\- Du calme Kadaj, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, nous allons retrouver Eole et lui faire entendre raison. Tenta de l'apaiser Minerva.

Mais Kadaj était trop tendu et inquiet pour entendre raison. Il continua à s'agiter et à tempêter, jusqu'à ce que son organisme trop sollicité ne déclare forfait et qu'il perde connaissance brutalement.

 _À suivre_


	72. Chapter 72

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 72**

 _An 2012_

Sephiroth revint à lui, l'esprit encore vague, mais avec la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il n'était plus dans la cuve aux côtés de son frère mais de retour dans la zone blanche où il avait déjà été projeté plusieurs fois.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir empreint de lassitude, il regarda autour de lui et découvrit un homme aux ailes aussi noires que les siennes qui semblait attendre qu'il le rejoigne, immobile, les bras croisés. Le regard gris de l'inconnu ne le quittait pas tandis qu'il franchissait les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez ? Questionna Sephiroth avec un peu de nervosité.

\- Je suis Keltyr, et je ne voulais que faire votre connaissance. Nous étions liés vous et moi, jusqu'à ce que Jenova brise ce lien. Répondit l'autre avec calme.

Sephiroth ne broncha pas, même si l'affirmation le surprenait. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, ni comment il était censé le prendre.

Keltyr le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Lorsque vous serez à nouveau conscient, que vous aurez retrouvé votre compagnon, dites lui que je suis vraiment navré pour le comportement de mon fils. Qu'il ne doit pas baisser les bras et que d'autres ont besoin de lui. Non, en vérité, nous sommes nombreux à avoir besoin de son aide. Là où Jenova a touché la planète, elle a laissé quelque chose d'important. Elle ne se déplaçait pas seule, elle avait avec elle la source de sa survie, et elle s'en nourrit toujours, même après si longtemps.

\- Je ne comprends pas... murmura Sephiroth. Si vous savez comment l'arrêter, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

Keltyr baissa la tête avec honte.

\- Je ne pouvais pas... je n'avais pas le courage de faire le sacrifice que cela nécessite... aucun de nous n'en a été capable.. détruire la source de survie de Jenova revient à sacrifier des milliers d'existences, et aussi tuer celui qui sert actuellement de relais. Encore que, dans son cas, c'est probablement ce qu'il souhaite.

Sephiroth commençait à comprendre, et ce qu'il comprenait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a quelqu'un de prisonnier là bas ? Dans le cratère nord, qui n'aurait jamais été découvert ?

\- Je veux dire qu'il y a des milliers d'âmes et un être vivant prisonniers. Affirma Keltyr. Il en a laissé s'échapper quelques unes, dans l'espoir d'être secouru, mais nous n'avons pas la force, ni le courage nécessaire pour accomplir ce qu'il attend de nous.

Sephiroth serra les dents, c'était bien ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre, on essayait encore de faire de lui un instrument de destruction massive.

Keltyr posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, nous ne vous demandons pas de tuer ou de détruire quoi que ce soit, nous espérons tous qu'il puisse encore y avoir un espoir de sauver au lieu de sacrifier.

Sephiroth le fixa en silence, peinant à le croire.

Keltyr soutint son regard accusateur.

\- Je sais que cela peut sembler sujet à caution, après ce que j'ai dit, mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité. J'étais le commandant de la garde royale, affecté à la surveillance du palais. Je n'engage pas ma parole à la légère.

Il inclina la tête, songeant à ce que sa charge lui avait coûté au final. Le roi dont il dépendait était un être qui ne pensait qu'à profiter des avantages qui découlaient du fait d'être roi, au lieu de se soucier du bien de son peuple. Il se perdait dans des fêtes démesurées, dont profitaient largement ceux qui vivaient à ses crochets. Une nuit le roi, totalement ivre, avait fait une chute mortelle. Par tradition tous les gardes présents avaient été condamnés à périr eux aussi, déshonoré Keltyr les avait suivi dans la mort, sans savoir que le roi suivant serait son propre fils.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Sephiroth.

Keltyr releva la tête et le fixa à nouveau.

\- Oui, excusez moi, je pensais aux malices du destin. Je suis mort pour avoir servi un mauvais roi et j'ai engendré le suivant... expliqua t'il. Vous être lié m'a fait espérer pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ et faire de meilleures choses.

Sephiroth se permit un sourire empreint d'une ironie amère.

\- Vous avez du être déçu dans ce cas.

Keltyr le fixa avec surprise.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Bien sur que non. Vous étiez un homme de valeur avant de perdre vos repères. Je n'ai jamais été déçu, ni éprouvé de honte à être votre lié.

Sephiroth le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Auriez vous manqué certains de mes actes ? Ironisa t'il.

Keltyr se rapprocha de lui, appuyant son front contre le sien, un geste très intime, que ceux de son peuple se permettaient en de rares occasions, pour appuyer leurs propos.

\- Non. Je n'en ai manqué aucun. Murmura t'il. Je maintiens mes dires.

Il sentit Sephiroth se raidir, puis se mettre à trembler et le repousser nerveusement. Keltyr ne chercha pas à le retenir lorsqu'il se détourna, frissonnant de tout son corps.

Il avait très envie de l'enlacer, mais il savait que l'argenté n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il patienta donc, le temps que Sephiroth se reprenne. Puis, comme cela tardait à se produire, il céda à son envie.

Se rapprochant avec lenteur, il attira Sephiroth contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce monde, je n'ai aucun grief à ton encontre. Même si nous sommes deux êtres distincts, j'ai senti ta détresse, je sais tes colères et tes chagrins aussi bien que les miens Sephiroth.

Sephiroth avait l'impression d'étouffer, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'étreinte de Keltyr. Pour la première fois il était en présence de quelqu'un qui ne lui reprochait rien, et semblait l'apprécier malgré ses crimes. Même si Vincent l'avait fait lui aussi, il avait avant tout été un adversaire, quelqu'un qui lui en avait voulu d'être ce qu'il était avant de changer d'avis à son sujet. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il se retenait de le faire, et cela était de plus en plus difficile.

Keltyr fit remonter ses mains vers le visage de l'argenté, caressant ses joues avec délicatesse.

\- Tu en as le droit Sephiroth. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse... pas ici, pas en ma compagnie, personne ne le saura. Je n'en parlerai à qui que ce soit, je te le jure. Fais moi confiance.

Il fut soulage de sentir enfin des larmes mouiller ses doigts. Il savait que Sephiroth en avait besoin. Enlaçant à nouveau l'argenté il le garda contre lui le temps qu'il se libère de tout le chagrin accumulé.

\- J'ai peur de décevoir... avoua faiblement Sephiroth. On a toujours attendu de moi un comportement exemplaire. J'ai fait preuve de faiblesse dernièrement, j'ai peur que cela se retourne contre moi... ce journaliste qui m'a pris en photo... que va t'il faire des clichés ? Qu'en vont en penser les gens ?

\- Tu ne décevras que ceux qui voudront bien l'être. Est-ce vraiment si important ? Vincent t'aime et tu parviendras à gagner le respect de ceux qui lui sont proches. Commenta Keltyr.

Il sécha les larmes de Sephiroth et le regarda gravement.

\- Il est temps pour toi de retourner auprès de lui. Tu dois te réveiller et quitter ce bassin. Même si ton jumeau a besoin de toi, rester près de lui en permanence n'est pas une bonne chose. Ton organisme n'est pas prévu pour cela, contrairement au sien.

\- Est-ce qu'il a un lié lui aussi ? Demanda Sephiroth.

\- Non, pas parmi ceux de notre peuple. Répondit Keltyr. Je le saurai si tel était le cas. Va maintenant, tu dois vraiment quitter ce bassin.

Sephiroth hésitait encore, voyant cela, Keltyr le repoussa avec fermeté.

L'argenté s'évapora, le visage encore empreint de douleur.

Une fois seul Keltyr ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour se montrer fort en présence de l'argenté, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et ne savait pas combien de temps son âme survivrait encore. Depuis que Jenova avait tranché le lien entre lui et Sephiroth il se sentait s'éteindre peu à peu. La calamité se nourrissait de lui comme elle l'avait fait pour tant d'autres avant lui.

Il sourit tristement, au moins, il aurait pu parler avec Sephiroth avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le mettre en garde et lui transmettre des informations capitales.

Ignorant cela, Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux, repoussa le masque qui lui permettait de respirer, puis se redressa maladroitement pour quitter le bassin sans déranger son jumeau toujours endormi. Celui qui veillait sur eux lui prêta main forte, l'aidant à sortir de l'eau et à reprendre place dans le fauteuil roulant, avant de déposer une large serviette sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis resté longtemps ? Questionna Sephiroth.

\- Trois heures environ. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer sa main dont la peau était fripée après ce long séjour dans l'eau.

L'observateur suivit son regard.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement. Aucune douleur ?

\- Non. Répondit brièvement Sephiroth. Merci de votre aide, je dois rejoindre mon compagnon. J'ai besoin de mes habits.

\- Vous devez d'abord vous soumettre à un examen de routine. Rétorqua le surveillant. Je dois m'assurer que vous allez bien. C'est le protocole, suivez moi, ce ne sera pas long.

Même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, Sephiroth s'y plia en silence, patientant le temps qu'il fallait, puis il se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la structure avec soulagement.

Les propos et le comportement du dénommé Keltyr l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était un peu troublé par cela. La façon dont l'autre l'avait touché lui avait un peu fait penser à la manière dont Angeal avait pris soin de lui en une époque où ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui les attendait.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, alors que celui à qui il était en train de parler se dressa dans son champs de vision.

\- Angeal... souffla t'il nerveusement.

Angeal mit un genoux à terre afin d'être à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. Questionna Angeal.

Sephiroth s'empourpra et évita son regard.

\- Oui. C'est juste que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a donné matière à réfléchir...

Angeal le regarda gravement.

\- Et cela te tourmente ?

\- Plus ou moins... je ne suis pas encore certain de la décision à prendre. Avoua Sephiroth.

\- Es-tu obligé de la prendre immédiatement ? Questionna Angeal avec calme.

Sephiroth hésita.

\- Probablement pas... admit il avec un peu de réticence.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il eut le sentiment qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sincère, que la décision devait être prise au plus vite, et malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à se décider totalement.

\- Tu sais, je connais cela moi aussi. On m'a un peu forcé la main pour revenir, mais au final, je suis heureux d'avoir cette nouvelle chance. Si Ingrid y consent, j'aimerai l'épouser à nouveau. Mais pour l'heure, je dois encore la découvrir et la laisser me connaître également. Nous étions très jeunes Sephiroth, même si nous étions éduqués pour nous comporter en hommes, nous avons été privés de nos enfances et de nos adolescences. Je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons vécu côte à côte, mais ce que nous avons enduré en même temps.

Sephiroth fut touché par les propos d'Angeal et par le ton qu'il employa. Il le regarda avec respect, mesurant la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Merci Angeal.

\- De rien, je te raccompagne à ta chambre ? On m'a dit que Vincent y était retourné voila peu. Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi, celui qui m'a prévenu a dit qu'il avait l'air tendu.

Sephiroth se crispa, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- S'il te plait, conduis moi là bas au plus vite. Pria t'il.

Angeal ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il poussa le fauteuil en direction de la chambre, puis, parvenu devant la porte, il posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth, puis se retira.

Désormais seul face à la porte qui le séparait encore de Vincent, Sephiroth retint son souffle.

Lorsqu'il poussa enfin la porte et entra, il découvrit Vincent immobile au centre de la pièce, debout, les yeux fermés, le visage un peu pâle, mais dépourvu du moindre sentiment.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer Vincent ouvrit lentement les yeux mais resta immobile.

\- Vincent, que s'est il passé ? Questionna doucement Sephiroth.

\- Kadaj a fait son choix, il me refuse pour père, un autre a sa préférence. Répondit Vincent d'un ton neutre.

Sephiroth prit une profonde inspiration et quitta son fauteuil, il posa les mains sur les joues de Vincent.

\- Kadaj n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux Vincent, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, je lui ferai regretter de t'avoir fait de la peine. Affirma t'il.

\- Non, tu n'en feras rien, Kadaj est un adulte, capable de faire ses propres choix, c'est son droit le plus strict. Dit Vincent.

\- Mais... protesta Sephiroth, contrarié que son plus jeune frère se soit permis de blesser son compagnon, car il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que Vincent était blessé, même s'il tentait de ne pas trop le montrer.

Vincent s'écarta de lui, regrettant que la pièce n'ait pas de fenêtres, il avait terriblement envie de regarder dehors. De s'évader, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sephiroth, qui peinait à rester debout reprit place dans le fauteuil et le regarda aller et venir sans but à travers la pièce. Vincent semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne le regardait pas, et cela le peinait aussi même s'il comprenait et respectait cela.

Lui aussi avait traversé des périodes où sa nervosité le coupait de tout. Il savait devoir être patient.

Alors que Vincent continuait son manège, Telfer fit son apparition, portant Kadaj inconscient dans ses bras.

Sans rien demander, il déposa avec précaution le jeune homme sur le lit et l'installa avec soin, le couvrant et vérifiant qu'il était convenablement couché.

Il fit ensuite face à Vincent et Sephiroth.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez amené ? Questionna Sephiroth avec contrariété, tandis que Vincent se rapprochait instinctivement du lit pour vérifier l'état de son fils.

\- Votre déesse m'a ordonné de le faire. Je m'en voudrai de lui dire non. Ironisa Telfer.

Vincent s'était assis au bord du lit, il avait la main posée sur le front de Kadaj, son air inquiet irrita Sephiroth.

Pourquoi son compagnon se montrait il si complaisant envers cet ingrat ? Il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

Telfer secoua la tête.

\- Vous le comprendrez lorsque vous serez père à votre tour. Dit il d'un ton narquois.

Sephiroth le considéra avec irritation.

\- Si vous vous mêliez de ce qui vous regarde ?

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, Kadaj est sous ma responsabilité.

\- C'est donc vous qu'il a choisi pour père ? J'imagine que cela n'a rien de surprenant. Grinça Sephiroth. Vous lui correspondez sans doute parfaitement.

\- Tout comme Keltyr vous correspond. Sourit Telfer. Les liens ne sont pas le fruit du hasard.

\- Il est dommage que vous ne lui ressembliez pas d'avantage, vous tenez probablement plus de votre mère...

Le sourire de Telfer s'effaça.

\- Ne parlez pas de mes parents. Gronda t'il.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Vous avez honte d'eux ?

Telfer ne répondit pas, il faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser la colère qu'avait éveillé en lui les mots de Sephiroth. S'il n'avait pas honte d'être le fils de Keltyr, dont il ne savait rien, sinon son nom, il aurait souhaité ne pas être né de celle qui lui avait servi de mère.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir honte d'un père dont je ne sais rien.

\- Dont vous ne savez rien ou dont vous ne voulez rien savoir ? Il n'est pas si loin de vous, vous pouviez lui parler, mais visiblement, vous ne l'avez pas fait..

\- Cela suffit ! Gronda la voix froide de Vincent. Mon fils est malade et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous disputer. Si vous tenez tant à cela, allez le faire ailleurs !

Sephiroth et Telfer se tournèrent vers lui, ils découvrirent que ses yeux rouges avaient tourné au doré lumineux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour eux.

Telfer leva immédiatement les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Je ne dirai plus rien. Assura t'il.

Vincent regarda ensuite Sephiroth, puis, comme l'argenté gardait le silence, il reporta son attention sur Kadaj dont la respiration laborieuse l'alarmait.

Il aurait voulu être en mesure de faire quelque chose, mais contrairement au moment où il s'était retrouvé face à Sephiroth victime d'un empoisonnement, ses capacités ne pouvaient être d'aucune utilité. Il était clair que Kadaj ne souffrait pas de quelque chose qu'il pouvait prendre en lui, du moins pas sans faire courir des risques à l'enfant qu'il portait.

Il se forçait à rester immobile, à ne pas toucher le jeune homme, pour risquer de l'éveiller et de le braquer, mais il en avait envie et cela lui était pénible.

\- Vous savez, ce dont il a le plus besoin, c'est de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, intervint la voix grave de Telfer, même s'il affirme le contraire, il en meurt d'envie. Je suis lié à lui, je sais ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Il ne vous a pas repoussé parce qu'il ne tient pas à vous, mais parce qu'il pense que vous avez mieux à faire que de vous occuper d'un jeune adulte tel que lui. Il a terriblement honte de ses erreurs passées également. Il préfère que vous vous consacriez à l'enfant à naître et à ses frères, à votre couple aussi.

Vincent laissa échapper un soupir et effleura le front de Kadaj avant de le prendre contre lui.

\- C'est louable de sa part, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je tiens à prendre soin de tous mes fils, autant que de ceux qui me sont chers.

Il tourna vers Sephiroth un regard plus doux.

\- J'aimerai que cela soit clair pour chacun d'entre eux. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de m'imaginer comme quelqu'un d'aimant, mais je commence à changer, comme a changé la situation. Le moment est venu pour cela je pense... mais je n'y parviendrai pas sans aide, tout comme Kadaj ne pourra pas y croire si je suis seul à lui tenir ces propos. Je sais que tu n'éprouves rien pour lui, ni pour ses frères, mais ils sont mes fils et ils sont tes frères. Crois tu pouvoir au moins les fréquenter et apprendre à les connaître, comme tu as appris à me découvrir ?

 _À suivre_


	73. Chapter 73

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 73**

 _An 2012_

Loz entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit un homme inconnu penché vers lui.

Sa première réaction fut de prendre la fuite, mais sa jambe blessée le stoppa net avant qu'il ait pu se lever. Serrant les dents il détailla l'inconnu.

L'homme était blond, avec des yeux d'un vert profond, il semblait avoir à peu près l'âge de Loz, et il était d'une taille similaire.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Loz.

\- Mon nom est Syaren, je suis ton lié. Répondit calmement l'inconnu. Enchanté de pouvoir enfin te parler Loz. J'attends ce moment depuis un moment déjà.

\- Mon quoi ? S'étonna Loz qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Nos âmes sont liées Loz. Je suis celui que le destin a désigné pour être ton pendant. Je suis un des derniers représentants de la race dont vous avez les gênes.

Loz se recroquevilla sur lui même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il découvrit Yazoo installé sur le lit voisin. Il se tourna vers lui, alarmé.

\- Yazoo !

\- Il va bien. Assura Syaren. Il dort paisiblement, je m'en suis assuré.

\- Où sommes nous ? Questionna Loz.

\- En sécurité, vos dragons vous ont déplacé, pour vous soustraire à la curiosité de la femme qui vous soignait. Je doute que cela ait été une nécessité absolue, mais je ne pouvais hélas pas m'y opposer.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas me percevoir. Tu ne le peux que parce qu'un de ceux qui sont ici m'a permis de me montrer à toi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs que peu de temps, donc je vais devoir te laisser avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Loz le considéra avec perplexité, jusqu'à ce que Syaren s'efface peu à peu, comme une illusion qui se dissipe.

Perturbé par ce phénomène, Loz resta immobile, les yeux mi clos.

Il était partagé entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Syaren lui avait semblé sympathique, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens, alors il n'était pas certain d'être le mieux placé pour en juger. De plus, il n'était pas non plus certain d'avoir vraiment compris les explications. Pourquoi aurait il quelqu'un de lié à lui ? Cela n'avait pas trop de sens à ses yeux.

\- Et c'est quoi le problème exactement ? Questionna une voix calme venant de derrière lui.

Tournant la tête, il vit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violet qui semblait sortir littéralement du mur. Les yeux écarquillés Loz le considéra, se demandant comment il réussissait ce prodige.

\- Mon petit tour de passe muraille te surprend Loz ? Sourit le nouveau venu. Il va falloir t'y faire pourtant, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas capable de traverser les murs d'ordinaire, mais pour l'heure, n'ayant pas de corps solide, je peux me permettre ce genre de fantaisie. Syaren n'a pas eu le temps, ou le cran, de tout te dire, donc je suis dans l'obligation de prendre la suite. Tu vas avoir beaucoup à faire dans quelques temps.

\- Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Je suis Elyam, dans quelque temps je serai le lié d'un de tes enfants. Félicitations, tu vas être papa. Sourit le jeune homme avec malice.

Loz le considéra avec des yeux ronds.

Lui, être père ? Non...

Puis il revit les hommes en blouse blanche qui se penchaient sur lui, alors qu'il était enchaîné, drogué, trop faible pour se défendre contre leurs actes révoltants. Son corps se crispa, comme il s'était tendu, alors qu'ils le maintenaient sur le côté, et qu'ils lui infligeaient un traitement des plus humiliants. Un gémissement lui échappa, malgré ses efforts pour le retenir.

Un autre arrivant, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux également noirs, mais plus en désordre que ceux d'Elyam, et aux yeux d'un gris tirant sur le bleu, les rejoignit et repoussa son congénère avec fermeté.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le bouleverser de la sorte ! Ce n'était pas à toi de lui apprendre, surtout pas de cette façon !

Elyam haussa les épaules et se retira sans un mot. Une fois seul avec Loz, l'adolescent le considéra avec soucis.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour son comportement... j'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses, à défaut d'autre chose... murmura t'il.

Comme Loz restait silencieux, pleurant sans faire de bruit, l'adolescent baissa la tête, le visage crispé par la tristesse.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, j'aurai voulu vous épargner cette souffrance... je sais combien il est douloureux d'être trahi. Votre frère se réveillera bientôt, il saura vous consoler, du moins je l'espère.

Après un dernier regard empreint de remord en direction de Loz, L'adolescent s'éclipsa, retournant là d'où il venait.

De sa position il regarda vers Vincent. Il sentait confusément qu'un lien était en train de se nouer avec l'enfant que portait l'immortel et cela le terrifiait. Pour lui qui avait perdu la vie à l'âge de 16 ans, après avoir été enlevé par des révoltés en compagnie de son frère jumeau, qui avait eu les ailes tranchées et qui avait été poussé dans le vide par son propre frère, alors qu'il s'efforçait de le réconforter de la mutilation dont ils avaient tous deux été victimes, être choisi pour servir de lié à un enfant était une erreur du destin. Que pourrait il lui apporter ? Il n'avait même plus d'ailes... le destin qui aurait du être le sien lui avait été dérobé en même temps que la vie. Son frère lui avait survécu, avait été secouru et avait affirmé être lui, sans que nul ne remette en doute ses affirmations. Vrais jumeaux, ils étaient identiques jusqu'à ce que leurs ailes apparaissent et les différencies, leur perte avait permis l'usurpation.

Pour tous, il était Azrya, le jumeau du roi sans ailes, celui que les dissidents avaient mutilé et qui avait préféré mettre un terme à sa vie, il n'était pas celui qui aurait du régner. S'il avait vécu, quel genre de roi aurait il été ? Aurait il fait mieux que son frère ? Son jumeau avait négligé son devoir envers leur peuple, préférant profiter de la vie et des avantages offerts au roi.

Il aurait pu pardonner à Azel de l'avoir tué, d'avoir volé son identité de roi, mais il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir si mal régné, d'avoir causé la mort de ses gardes et de l'intendant du palais par son comportement indigne.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là... bien sur, avant que leurs ailes apparaissent, il savait déjà qu'Azel était différent de lui par le caractère, même si on les confondait. Alors qu'il avait toujours à cœur de se rendre utile, Azel lui ne se préoccupait que de lui même et de son confort, de son apparence également. Combien de fois l'avait il entendu se plaindre de son aspect négligé qui, d'après Azel, nuisait à sa propre image.

Il lui semblait encore sentir le regard désapprobateur de son frère, entendre sa voix contrariée.

\- Mais enfin ! Tu ne peux pas au moins te coiffer et éviter de te couvrir de terre ?

Il se secoua.

Son passé n'avait aucune importance, que ses ailes aient été noires et rouges non plus, tout ce qui importait à présent était qu'il n'en avait plus. Il valait mieux qu'il continue à taire la vérité. Affirmer qu'il aurait du être le véritable roi ne servirait qu'à semer le chaos.

Il se raidit, alors que des bras l'entouraient avec douceur. Tournant la tête il découvrit un homme de grande taille, dont la chevelure brune était coiffée en une natte serrée qui tombait jusqu'à ses reins. Les ailes blanches de l'homme l'entourèrent avec délicatesse.

\- Tu ne dois pas penser ainsi Azrya. Dit gravement l'homme.

L'adolescent soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'autre se présente pour savoir à qui il avait à faire, il le connaissait de vue et même si tel n'avait pas été le cas, sa coiffure indiquait sa fonction, seuls les intendants avaient les cheveux nattés.

\- Vous avez toujours été conscient de la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Murmura t'il.

\- Il était de mon devoir de veiller sur le roi, et j'ai toujours accompli mon devoir ainsi que je le devais, depuis le jour où il m'a nommé à ce poste. Mais son choix même a éveillé en moi quelques soupçons. Je n'avais que 19 ans, j'étais bien trop jeune pour accéder à la fonction d'intendant. Je ne lui ai pas caché mes doutes, mais il les a repoussé avec négligence, affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un vieil homme à ce poste, qu'il ne voulait s'entourer que de personnes jeunes et séduisantes. Répondit l'homme.

Azrya laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il n'était pas surpris de la perspicacité de l'intendant, ce dernier avait toujours eu une intuition très développée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors que celui qui le tenait dans ses bras n'était encore qu'un serviteur du palais tout juste pourvu d'ailes, et que lui même et son jumeau n'étaient que des enfants. Un doué de clairvoyance avait rêvé qu'un d'entre eux serait le prochain roi que leur peuple attendait si désespérément et aussitôt un groupe avait été envoyé pour les rencontrer et juger de l'éventualité que cela soit vrai.

Tandis que les membres de la délégation s'empressaient autour d'Azel, dont le maintien et la tenue les avait attirés, Esryan lui avait posé sur lui un regard dubitatif avant de tourner son attention vers Azrya.

Alors âgé de treize ans, Azrya était resté en retrait, son frère et lui vivaient dans une toute petite colonie éloignée de tout, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des visiteurs extérieurs et si Azel se délectait d'être au centre de l'attention, lui redoutait ce qu'allait entraîner cette visite.

Il avait entendu leurs pères maugréer que ce remue ménage n'apporterait rien de bon et que la délégation n'aurait jamais du venir. Cela lui avait fait forte impression, plus que le luxe ostentatoire des tenues de ceux qui étaient venus de si loin pour les voir.

Que cet individu à la tenue plus simple que les autres regardent dans sa direction l'avait surpris, et il l'avait été encore plus lorsque Esryan était venu vers lui au lieu de rejoindre le reste de son groupe.

Même s'il était vêtu sans prétention, celui qui s'approchait de lui portait des vêtements d'une qualité bien supérieure aux haillons qui couvraient son propre corps, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Azrya avait eu honte de lui même. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir écouté Azel et de ne pas s'être donné la peine de soigner quelque peu son apparence. Leurs pères étaient défavorables à la venue de la délégation, il s'était donc dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts, avait pensé naïvement qu'ainsi ils se détourneraient tous de lui et que s'ils emmenaient Azel, ils n'en feraient pas autant avec lui; qu'il pourrait rester avec ceux qui leur avaient donné la vie.

\- Je suis n'as pas l'air heureux de notre venue. Avait commenté l'adolescent de grande taille en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Azrya l'avait salué avec respect, malgré ses craintes et ses réticences à l'encontre de la délégation, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Je suis Azrya, je redoute ce qu'elle aura comme conséquences. Avait il répondu sans oser lever les yeux et détailler le visage de celui qui lui parlait.

L'autre avait hoché la tête, puis il s'était détourné, rappelé vers le reste du groupe par une voix réprobatrice.

\- Esryan ! Le tançait un homme d'un certain âge. Ne perds pas de temps avec celui là, il est clair qu'il n'est pas celui qui nous intéresse, jamais un futur roi ne saurait être vêtu aussi mal, ni aussi négligé.

Azrya avait rougi de honte sous la critique et avait pris la fuite, avait couru se réfugier dans l'une de ses cachettes favorites. Il n'était plus revenu tant que la délégation n'avait pas quitté les lieux et avait découvert qu'ils n'avaient pas emmené Azel malgré ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Son jumeau l'avait accusé d'en être responsable, par son attitude irrespectueuse, mais leurs pères n'avaient fait aucun reproche et il en avait été soulagé. Leur vie avait repris son cours normal, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient 15 ans et que l'apparition de leurs ailes ne vienne bouleverser leurs existences à jamais.

Azel avait pleuré en découvrant qu'il avait des ailes violettes, alors que lui considérait avec ébahissement les plumes noires et rouges qui ornaient les siennes.

Ils étaient alors en dehors de la colonie, leurs pères ayant préféré les conduire loin de toute l'agitation que le fait qu'un d'entre eux était sans doute le prochain roi avait entraîné, jusqu'à ce que cela se soit confirmé.

Ils n'avaient manifesté aucune joie, pas d'avantage de fierté, lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que la prédiction était vraie. Ils avaient consolé Azel et avaient commencé à rassembler leurs affaires pour rentrer à la colonie et attendre que la nouvelle se répande et qu'une nouvelle délégation vienne chercher celui des jumeaux qui était le nouveau roi.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de quitter l'endroit où ils avaient établi leur campement, la troupe des révoltés, qui entendaient empêcher le retour d'un roi sur le trône, s'était abattue sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient fini de tout ranger, leurs pères avaient été tués sous leurs yeux et ils avaient eu les ailes tranchées avant d'être abandonnés à leur sort. Quelques heures plus tard, il était mort lui aussi et Azel, seul survivant du massacre, avait attendu les secours, persuadé qu'il serait sauvé.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien dit. Murmura Azrya d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- En effet, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ni pour vos pères, ni pour toi, et même si cela me désolait, dire la vérité n'y aurait rien changé, cela n'aurait apporté que d'avantage de chaos, si tant est que quelqu'un se soit donné la peine de m'écouter et de me croire, ce dont je doute. Ils voulaient tous croire que ton frère était le roi qu'ils attendaient. Je leur ai laissé leurs illusions et les conséquences qui en découlaient. Je regrette seulement que cela ait coûté la vie aux gardes et à ton frère au final.

\- Et la votre.

\- Crois tu que j'avais envie de survivre ?

Azrya tourna la tête pour le regarder et vit la douleur qui hantait le regard d'Esryan.

\- Crois tu que je pouvais vivre après avoir été en partie responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit ? Murmura l'intendant. Les gardes qui ont été condamnés ce jour là étaient innocents, moi non.

Il baissa les yeux, réprimant un soupir.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu la vie... Mais j'aurai préféré que Keltyr ne choisisse pas de s'ôter la sienne... lui, il avait encore tant à apporter...

Azrya s'évada de son étreinte et lui fit face, le cœur un peu battant.

\- Vous étiez attiré par lui ? Demanda t'il avec un peu d'appréhension.

Esryan secoua la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Je mentirai en affirmant le contraire, il ne me laissait pas indifférent... mais je n'étais qu'un intendant, et toutes les attentions que j'avais pour lui lui ont toujours semblé normales.

Esryan ferma les yeux, revoyant ces instants où il tentait, à sa façon, de prouver au jeune chef des gardes qu'il l'attirait. Il faisait en sorte de lui apporter confort et réconfort au terme de chacune de ses journées de garde. Lorsque Keltyr regagnait ses appartements il trouvait toujours un bain chaud et une collation qui l'attendaient.

Avec le temps, il s'était fait à l'idée que jamais le vigoureux guerrier ne le verrait autrement que comme un serviteur dévoué du palais. Les rares fois où ils avaient eu l'occasion de se parler, Keltyr ne lui avait pas caché qu'il estimait qu'avec une carrure comme la sienne il aurait fait un bon garde et qu'il avait gâché ce potentiel en devenant un serviteur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé avec mépris, mais Esryan avait toujours senti la déception dans sa voix lorsqu'ils devaient se parler. Keltyr désapprouvait d'autant plus ses choix qu'il avait eu la preuve qu'il savait se battre.

Il était depuis resté en retrait, se contentant d'observer, sans se manifester, ni à celui à qui il était lié, ni à Keltyr et à son lié.

Azrya se détourna, le cœur un peu lourd. Il avait beau s'y attendre, savoir que les quelques années de différence entre lui et l'intendant comptaient, il souffrait d'en avoir la preuve.

Il ne ferait jamais le poids face à un guerrier comme Keltyr. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à quémander des faveurs, cela serait inutile et risquait d'embarrasser Esryan. Ce dernier ne voyait en lui qu'un jeune garçon, ce qu'il était après tout. Il était mort à quinze ans, Esryan lui avait vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 23 ans. Rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux.

Décidé à garder ses sentiments pour lui, il s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière.

Esryan fut étonné par cette action qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour faire fuir le jeune roi sacrifié injustement.

\- Tu es vraiment idiot parfois. Commenta une voix ironique dans son dos.

Il se raidit, n'osant pas se retourner, même s'il reconnaissait parfaitement la voix de celui qui venait de parler.

Lui qui avait tout fait pour ne pas l'approcher... pourquoi Keltyr n'en tenait il pas compte ? Pourquoi venait il le voir ? Juste pour se moquer de lui ?

La douleur familière qui l'avait tourmenté si longtemps revint le tarauder.

Il se composa un visage impassible et fit face.

Keltyr était toujours aussi beau... le contempler ravivait son désir et sa peine.

Il n'était pas un lâche, n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre la fuite, mais là, il était vraiment tenté de le faire.

Keltyr se rapprocha de lui, de sa démarche féline, tellement plus gracieuse que la sienne.

\- Dis moi, est-ce que tu as pris autant de plaisir que moi à regarder ceux à qui nous sommes liés interagir ? Est-ce que tu as été désolé de les voir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Est-ce que tu aurais aimé qu'ils poursuivent leur relation ?

Esryan ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Keltyr attendait de lui, mais il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de montrer quoi que ce soit. Si les propos étaient une provocation, Keltyr en serait pour ses frais.

\- Moi, en tout cas, j'aurai aimé qu'ils restent ensemble, dommage que leur ami ait semé la pagaille avec sa jalousie et qu'ensuite ton lié se soit marié. Continua Keltyr. Je n'ai rien contre sa femme, elle est fort sympathique, mais, j'aurai préféré le voir rester avec celui avec qui j'ai un lien. Cela aurait été tellement plus pratique...

Esryan eut du mal à ne pas le considérer avec ébahissement. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre ces mots. Il parvint à grand peine à rester impassible. Il se félicita que son cœur ne batte pas vraiment, il ne risquait pas de le trahir.

 _À suivre_


	74. Chapter 74

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 74**

 _An 2012_

Kael ouvrit la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Fear en retenant son souffle. Il redoutait cette rencontre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'aller au devant de son demi frère. Il savait que ce dernier était seul, celui qui veillait sur lui était auprès des siens. Personne ne viendrait donc troubler leurs échanges.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Fear assis, les yeux rivés sur la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à sa venue, ce qui était probablement le cas, ils n'étaient pas tous deux fils de Chronos pour rien.

\- Tu t'attendais à ma visite... dit il, plus pour débuter leur échange que pour souligner l'évidence.

\- Elle était inévitable. Nous ne pouvions pas ignorer nos liens. Répondit franchement Fear.

Kael était surpris par le calme de son demi frère, malgré son très jeune âge Fear semblait doté d'un caractère posé, ce qu'il trouvait appréciable. Cela le rassurait également, il avait craint que leur rencontre ne se passe assez mal. Après la façon dont Minerva s'était conduite vis à vis de lui, le jeune demi dieu avait toutes les raisons de se montrer méfiant et nerveux.

Un peu comme lui même se sentait en vérité.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était stressé par ce lien entre eux, par le fait qu'ils soient fils de Chronos.

\- Nous ne sommes pas lui. Murmura Fear en le regardant droit dans les yeux. De quoi as tu donc peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Affirma Kael instinctivement.

\- Kael, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'a nommé Fear, je ressens les peurs des gens, je peux les retourner contre eux. Mais je ne le ferai pas, tu as ma parole. Je ne veux plus faire ce genre de choses...

Kael réprima un soupir de frustration, il n'était pas ravi de la perspicacité de son cadet, même si son talent pour capter les peurs et les transmettre pouvait s'avérer utile un jour prochain.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur, tu as sans doute les mêmes craintes. Répondit il.

\- Plus maintenant. Affirma Fear. Je sais que je ne serai jamais comme notre père. J'ai affronté l'épreuve imposée par ta compagne, je n'ai pas tenté d'en esquiver une seule seconde, malgré la souffrance que cela entraînait pour moi. Je suis surpris que toi, qui est de loin mon aîné, tu sois encore en proie à ce genre de craintes.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement fils de Chronos, ne l'oublie pas, je suis également l'enfant de Jenova, elle n'a pas toujours été folle... je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de cette époque, mais lorsque j'étais enfant, je me souviens qu'elle riait et jouait avec moi.

\- Grand frère, tu ne deviendras pas fou. Assura doucement Fear. Notre père n'a jamais perdu la raison, tu tiens sans doute autant de lui, sinon plus, que de celle qui t'a donné le jour. Tu as une famille, des amis fidèles, ils sont ta stabilité. Ils ne te laisseront pas perdre pied.

Comme Kael semblait toujours douter, Fear tenta de se lever, mais son corps encore meurtri ne lui permettait pas d'y parvenir et il fut obligé d'y renoncer. En désespoir de cause, il tendit les bras vers son aîné.

\- S'il te plait... murmura Fear. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste... ne me rejette pas toi aussi. Tu vois, je n'ai pas peur de devenir comme notre père, ma seule crainte, c'est de n'avoir ma place nulle part. Je sais que c'est également la tienne... nous avons la chance d'être réunis, vas tu nous condamner à passer à côté ?

Kael se secoua alors, il se transforma, prenant son apparence inhumaine et se rapprocha de Fear, il prit place à ses côtés sur le lit, encore hésitant. Il savait qu'il était en train de mal agir en testant la motivation de Fear, mais il avait été trop souvent déçu avant d'arriver sur Gaïa, il ne voulait plus prendre aucun risque.

Fear l'étudia, sans aucune crainte visible, puis tendit la main pour effleurer l'une des cornes, glissant ensuite les doigts dans la fourrure épaisse.

\- J'aimerait tellement pouvoir me transformer moi aussi... mais j'en suis incapable. Soupira t'il en se blottissant contre Kael.

Kael le considéra avec un peu d'incrédulité, puis, comme le jeune garçon se pressait un peu plus contre lui, en fermant les yeux, il se risqua à l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Crois moi, ce n'est pas toujours aussi plaisant que tu l'imagines. Murmura t'il. Je fais souvent peur aux gens.

\- Seulement à ceux que tu ne connais pas. Commenta Fear. Ceux là, ne comptent pas.

Kael reprit forme humaine et se laissa aller à sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

\- Pourtant, tu l'espérais. Répliqua Fear. Si nous passions à la suite ? Au moment où tu me demandes de l'aide.

\- Tu as perçu cela également... murmura Kael. Je voulais en effet te demander de l'aide... maintenant, j'hésite à le faire, tu es très jeune et tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Ceux que tu voulais secourir ont eux aussi des besoins, je crois qu'il est plus urgent de leur apporter un peu plus de stabilité, cela passe avant ce dont je pourrai avoir besoin.

\- Combien crois tu pouvoir aider ? Questionna Kael.

\- Il me reste assez de forces pour soigner Kadaj sans trop m'en ressentir, je peux également renforcer les tiennes pour le reste. Mais tu vas devoir faire appel à d'autres pour ce que tu as en tête. Je ne serai jamais assez puissant pour y parvenir, pas dans mon état actuel. Sur ce point, tu as raison, j'ai vraiment besoin de repos.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit groupe de personnes. Tournant la tête Kael découvrit Salva, Bryn, Briar, Phoenix, Zack et Riwan. Après qu'ils soient entrés et aient refermé la porte, Zack tira son épée et les quatre âmes qu'elle renfermait en jaillirent.

\- Alors, enfin un peu d'action ? Questionna l'âme bleue avec un sourire ravi.

Les trois autres gardèrent le silence, se contentant d'entourer Zack.

Kael étudia les personnes présentes avec attention.

\- Vous avez conscience que ce que nous allons faire va changer l'avenir de Gaïa et que cela risque d'irriter Minerva ? Demanda t'il avec prudence.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que nous sommes ici. Déclara joyeusement Zack.

Kael remarqua alors qu'une enfant se cachait derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es passé chercher Nemesis !

\- OK, je ne le dirai pas. Plaisanta Zack. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, elle est venue d'elle même. Elle voulait rencontrer ses autres frères. Elle est beaucoup plus famille depuis qu'elle a quitté ses mères.

Nemesis risqua un regard en direction du lit. Si elle était effectivement venue, elle restait nerveuse et intimidée par la présence presque écrasante de Kael. Fear lui semblait bien plus accessible. Comme il la regardait en souriant, elle se risqua à lui adresser un timide sourire en retour, avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière Zack à qui elle s'agrippait.

\- Alors, c'est elle la dernière fille de Jenova ? Questionna Fear. J'ai senti sa présence parfois, mais elle ne s'est jamais approchée de moi.

\- Oui, c'est bien elle. Sourit Zack. Elle est encore un peu timide. Mais elle se détendra dans un moment, lorsque le reste du groupe sera arrivé.

\- Le reste du groupe ? S'enquit Kael avec soucis.

\- Nous. Répondit Enoch en apparaissant, accompagné de Genesis, Nero, Genea et Bran. Désolé pour le retard, Nero voulait s'assurer que Weiss était en sécurité.

Nemesis coula un regard méfiant en direction de Genesis, elle laissa échapper un murmure contrarié, mais Zack la fit taire en posant simplement un doigt devant sa bouche. La fillette fit la moue mais ne protesta pas.

Kael n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle s'était détendue, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à préparer ce qu'il avait en tête, il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'autant de personnes se prêteraient à ses projets.

Il les considéra tous avec un peu d'émotion.

\- Merci d'être venu...

\- On pouvait bien faire cela, c'était la moindre des choses. Commenta Nero, prenant les personnes présentes par surprise.

Il n'était pas vraiment des plus bavards d'ordinaire, et même Zack le considéra avec un peu de surprise. Nero se raidit légèrement, mais Genesis posa la main sur son épaule et le jeune homme releva la tête.

\- Bon, je ne voudrai pas commander, mais plus on perd du temps à discuter, plus on risque de voir Minerva débarquer et nous demander ce qu'on manigance. Déclara Genesis. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'aimerai mieux me faire engueuler pour quelque chose de déjà réalisé. On s'y met ?

\- Sans compter que si elle débarque avant qu'on ait commencé elle ne nous laissera pas faire. Ajouta Bryn.

\- Elle ne viendra pas. Affirma Riwan. Elle dort, Aeris veille sur elle, elle ne se réveillera pas avant que nous en ayons fini.

Il se tourna vers Kael.

\- Si du moins, tu es toujours décidé à cela. Ajouta t'il.

Kael inclina la tête, le cœur un peu serré. Les dés en étaient jetés, maintenant que Minerva était endormie, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, même si Aeris faisait en sorte de la garder endormie, tôt ou tard elle devrait la laisser sortir du sommeil. Minerva comprendrait immédiatement ce qu'il en était et en serait contrariée.

\- Oui. Bien, Zack, toi et les armes, vous allez vous rendre au cratère, inspecter ce qu'il s'y trouve. Bran, Enoch, localisez Jenova et faites en sorte de distraire son attention, qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il y a du monde qui traîne dans les parages de sa cachette principale. Genesis, Nero, Phoenix, Genea et toi allez réunir les esprits venus d'Ys. Salva, Briar, Bryn, Riwan, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour rendre la vie à ceux d'Ys. Fear, toi et Nemesis pourriez aller soigner Kadaj. Nous aurons besoin de lui quand ceux d'Ys seront à nouveau tous en vie, Jenova va se déchainer à n'en pas douter, et elle ne sera pas la seule. Dit Kael d'une voix ferme.

Les personnes qu'il venait de nommer se dispersèrent sans attendre, pressées de passer à l'action.

Kael se retrouva seul, en proie en doute et à la crainte.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il n'était toujours pas persuadé que cela soit la chose à faire.

Il redoutait par dessus tout le moment où il serait temps d'affronter Jenova.

Même si elle avait commis des crimes atroces, qu'elle n'était plus saine d'esprit, elle n'en restait pas moins sa mère...

Il réprima un gémissement sourd, tandis qu'un léger tremblement l'agitait.

Que penserait Minerva de ses actions ? Comment allait elle réagir ? Lui en voudrait elle au point de le chasser de sa vie ?

\- Elle va sans doute mal le prendre, mais, est-ce que c'est vraiment si important ? Questionna une voix moqueuse. Elle n'a pas assuré sur ce coup là, toi et ton groupe, au moins, vous allez régler le problème Jenova.

Kael se tourna dans la direction de la voix et découvrit Eole. L'adolescent était seul, sa fille n'était pas avec lui cette fois, et Kael se demanda où il avait bien pu la laisser.

\- Je l'ai mise en sécurité. Sourit Eole. Je ne suis pas imprudent à ce point. Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu es en train de faire, même si cela ne me facilitera pas la tâche qu'ils soient revenus à la vie, ce sera autant d'énergie que je n'aurai pas à dépenser. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est pourquoi tu as décidé de les ramener à la vie... ils restent à moi, je suis leur Dieu...

Eole fut brutalement coupé dans ses propos par la main de Kael se refermant sur sa gorge. Reprenant son apparence originelle le fils de Chronos et de Jenova l'arracha du sol. Suffoquant, Eole réalisa qu'il était impuissant face à lui.

\- Tu es leur Dieu tant que tu es en vie fils de Poséidon. Il me suffit de serrer un peu plus et tu ne seras qu'un souvenir dans leurs mémoires... si tant est que je l'y laisse. Gronda Kael en le fixant avec des yeux étincelants, emplis d'un feu destructeur qui effraya Eole.

\- Tu... tu ne peux pas me tuer... mon père ne te pardonnerait jamais... articula péniblement Eole. Si je meurs de ta main, il me vengera...

Kael éclata de rire.

\- Crois tu ? Si nous testions ta théorie ?

Sa main se resserra un peu plus sur la gorge d'Eole. Ce dernier terrifié se mit à trembler.

Kael le relâcha à la dernière seconde, juste avant qu'il perde connaissance, alors que son visage commençait déjà à changer de couleur.

Eole s'effondra à genoux, toussant, et porta les mains à sa gorge meurtrie, il leva un regard épouvanté vers celui qui le surplombait et qui pouvait lui ôter la vie en quelques secondes, sans même ciller visiblement.

\- Quelques secondes de plus et tu n'étais plus parmi nous, je ne vois aucune trace de Poséidon ou de qui que ce soit qu'il ait envoyé à ton aide... je crois que tu as nettement surestimé ta valeur à ses yeux. Commenta Kael avec un mépris évident.

Eole se tassa sur lui même, douloureusement frappé par ce constat impitoyable.

Il ne pouvait pas nier, Poséidon se moquait bien qu'il perde la vie... depuis une éternité déjà.

Kael se détourna de lui, ce qui plongea Eole dans une rage froide.

\- Parce que ton père a fait mieux peut être ? Il s'est soucié de toi ? Il viendrait à ton aide si tu étais en danger ?

Kael fit volte face, revint vers lui et le balaya d'un revers de main qui l'envoya valser contre un mur.

\- Mon père ? Ton père et ses frères se sont employés à le bannir alors que je n'avais que trois ans, il est prisonnier depuis lors et tu le sais parfaitement. Il se souciait assez de moi pour me mettre à l'abri, quitte à m'arracher aux bras de ma mère pour cela. Il se souciait assez de moi pour me remplacer par un autre enfant et les laisser le tuer en leur faisant croire que c'était moi.

\- Ton père était un monstre qui méritait son sort ! Ton frère Fear peut en témoigner, il est clair que vivre à ses côtés était une épreuve de chaque jour.

\- Mon père était quelqu'un de doux, c'est sa captivité qui a fini par le rendre tel qu'il est à présent. Enfant stupide qui ne sait rien de rien et qui confond mon père avec Cronos...

\- Enfant ? Se récria Eole vexé.

\- Oui, enfant, je suis de loin ton aîné et ton comportement n'a rien d'adulte. Avoir engendré ne te rend pas plus mature... et être la divinité d'un monde non plus. Commenta Kael froidement.

\- Parce que toi, tu ne te prends pas pour une divinité ? Ironisa Eole.

\- Non. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme tel. Même lorsqu'on m'avait attribué un rôle.

Eole constata avec stupeur que Kael avait repris son calme et ne faisait que répondre avec lassitude à ses provocations. C'était si différent de ce dont il avait eu l'habitude avec son propre père et ses oncles qui étaient capables d'entrer en fureur très vite, mais peinaient à en sortir et frappaient vite et fort s'ils s'estimaient insultés ou lésés.

Kael faisait de son mieux pour rester calme. Il savait que s'il cédait à la tentation de tuer Eole, même si Poséidon ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, il porterait à jamais le poids de ce crime.

Il était un peu triste pour le fils de Poséidon qui n'avait sans doute jamais connu un seul jour de l'enfance que lui avait eu la chance d'avoir jusqu'à ses trois ans.

Même si par la suite, il s'était retrouvé livré à lui même et qu'il était encore très jeune lorsqu'il avait été séparé de ses parents, il gardait de bons souvenirs d'eux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Eole ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Finalement, se retournant vers le fils de Poséidon, il l'entrava et le conduisit dans une chambre où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il délivra Eole de ses liens, mais les remplaça par une chaîne qui le retenait à un mur, lui laissant assez de liberté pour gagner la salle de bains voisine, mais ne lui permettant pas d'arriver jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le couloir et la liberté.

Eole considéra cette entrave avec ébahissement, puis l'angoisse se glissa dans son regard, avant de se changer en terreur lorsqu'il vit Kael marcher vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi !

Kael posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, ignorant les appels d'Eole.

Le fils de Poséidon le vit ouvrir la porte et sortir sans se retourner, tandis que la porte se refermait, constatant qu'il allait effectivement être abandonné dans cette chambre, qu'il était prisonnier et ne pourrait aller chercher Yseult, il hurla de terreur, mais cela n'arrêta pas Kael et la porte se ferma avec un bruit sec qui donna l'impression à Eole de se répercuter dans sa poitrine.

Il se laissa tomber à terre, agenouillé sur le plancher, le regard rivé aux dalles sombres qui ornaient le sol, il resta immobile, sanglotant nerveusement.

Une fois encore, il était prisonnier... mais cette fois, il n'avait rien à espérer de personne, il n'y avait nul partisan de son père à convaincre de le délivrer, il ne pouvait pas plus tenter de séduire quelqu'un. Kael n'était pas stupide, il ne laisserait probablement personne d'autre que lui entrer dans sa prison.

Kael resta quelques secondes dans le couloir, à tendre l'oreille et écouter Eole pleurer, puis il gagna l'endroit où était Yseult.

La petite dormait profondément. Elle ne s'éveilla pas lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

Il l'apporta à Aeris qui veillait sur le sommeil de Minerva en compagnie de sa propre fille et prit celle d'Eole sans poser de question. Kael la regarda avec une certaine émotion coucher l'enfant endormie sur ses genoux, et répondre aux questions étonnées de sa petite fille.

Il se retira, ne se sentant pas le droit de rester. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire et sa souffrance n'en était que plus grande encore.

Il se réfugia dans son endroit favori de la rivière de la vie, là où personne ne viendrait le déranger, un endroit qu'il s'était construit et qu'il se réservait. Un endroit où il avait fait pousser des arbres gigantesques qui étendaient leurs ombres aux alentours. Il aimait s'y retrouver, être dans l'ombre de ces arbres l'apaisait toujours et malgré son inquiétude et sa douleur, il puisa un peu de réconfort auprès d'eux.

Cette forêt qu'il avait cherché à reproduire était celle où son père l'avait laissé et où il avait grandi, élevé par les êtres qui y vivaient.

 _À suivre_


	75. Chapter 75

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 75**

 _An 2012_

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de se reprendre, Kael sentit soudain une présence qui approchait de l'endroit où il se tenait, il se tourna et découvrit Bran qui le regardait d'un air soucieux.

\- Père... murmura Bran. Le moment est il vraiment venu ? Allons nous vraiment nous en prendre à elle ?

Kael le regarda avec tristesse.

\- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Elle a fait bien trop de mal, nous devons mettre un terme à sa folie.

Les yeux de Bran s'emplirent de larmes, Kael l'entoura de ses bras avec douceur. Il était touché que malgré le nombre d'années écoulées celui qu'il avait pris sous sa protection un jour lointain continue à voir en lui un père au lieu de le haïr comme il aurait été en droit de le faire.

Devenu adulte, informé du fait qu'un autre enfant avait été sacrifié pour son salut, il avait aussitôt pris le risque de se rendre sur les terres d'Hadès pour lui proposer de travailler pour lui en échange de l'âme de l'enfant innocent mort pour qu'il puisse survivre.

Le Dieu des enfers avait accepté volontiers et lui avait cédé l'âme de Bran en échange de sa servitude. Ils étaient restés ce qui leur avait semblé une éternité sur les terres d'Hadès, puis Kael avait repris sa liberté et conduit son protégé en un lieu plus sûr, hélas trop tard pour empêcher que ce séjour prolongé ait eu des conséquences. Bran n'était jamais redevenu totalement humain.

Pour lui, comme pour Kael, Jenova et Chronos avaient été des parents aimants. Ils avaient à cœur de les réunir. Mais ils avaient conscience qu'à présent il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen.

Kael attendit que les larmes de Bran cessent puis lui essuya doucement le visage.

\- Courage, bientôt nous en aurons fini. Avez vous réussi ?

\- Oui, Enoch est parvenu à la perdre dans une illusion. Cela ne durera qu'un temps, mais c'est déjà un luxe pour nous.

Kael hocha la tête et regarda en direction de la cime des arbres.

Bran suivit son regard.

\- Allez vous la faire apparaître sur Gaïa ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non. Répondit Kael. Il y a des créatures dans cette forêt que même les pires monstres de Gaïa n'ont pas envie de rencontrer. Il est préférable qu'elle reste ici.

Bran réprima un sourire.

\- Créatures que vous avez vous même amené ici. Que vous ne craignez pas.

\- Que tu ne crains pas non plus. Toi et moi, nous avons passé tellement de temps en ces lieux, auprès de ces êtres. Ils nous sont plus familiers que nous même. Murmura Kael pensivement.

Il referma la main sur le bras de Bran, alors que des lueurs commençaient à apparaître entre les arbres, se dirigeant vers eux.

\- Temps de partir je crois. Soupira Bran.

\- Oui. Admit Kael. Ne les perturbons pas inutilement.

Ils quittèrent la forêt avant que les créatures lumineuses parviennent jusqu'à eux.

Les êtres tourbillonnèrent quelques instants au dessus de l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus puis se dispersèrent.

Une fois de retour sur Gaïa, Kael adressa un bref regard à Bran.

\- Retourne aider Enoch, moi, je me charge de régler un petit problème supplémentaire.

\- Un petit problème divin je présume. Sourit Bran. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, je suis toujours partant lorsqu'il s'agit de botter des culs divins.

\- J'y penserai. Répondit Kael paisiblement.

Bran inclina la tête et retourna vers Enoch tandis que Kael se rendait dans le refuge où se terraient les trois compagnons d'Hyphidorus.

Lorsqu'il se matérialisa devant eux, celui qui dirigeait se précipita vers lui, visiblement décidé à en découdre.

Kael se transforma et le repoussa sans effort, le jetant au sol sans ménagement.

\- Alcide, toujours aussi prévisible. J'aurai espéré que depuis le temps tu aurais réussi à atteindre la sagesse. Dire que l'on a vanté tes mérites.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se releva en grognant de fureur.

\- Personne ne m'appelle Alcide ! Gronda t'il.

Le plus grand de ses deux compagnons le stoppa et le maîtrisa malgré ses efforts pour se défaire de son étreinte.

\- Hélas ! Lâche moi immédiatement ! Ordonna l'autre.

\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ton calme. Répondit le nommé Hélas. Tu n'as aucune chance de le battre, pas plus que tu n'es capable de me forcer en quoi que ce soit. Je suis ici pour veiller sur Diomos.

Celui qu'il retenait grinça des dents. Voyant cela, Diomos se rapprocha et posa la main sur son bras.

\- Je t'en prie Héracles, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à nous dire, s'il avait voulu nous faire un mauvais sort, il l'aurait déjà fait. Tu n'aurais pas du t'attaquer à lui de la sorte.

Héracles tourna la tête vers lui, le regard étincelant de rage.

\- Il m'a ridiculisé !

\- Pour la énième fois. Ironisa Kael. On en est à combien d'affrontements que tu as perdu exactement ?

Hélas soupira et resserra un peu plus son étreinte, alors qu'Héracles se débattait avec un regain de hargne.

Diomos se mura dans le silence, visiblement navré par l'antagonisme qui opposait Héracles et Kael.

\- Je venais seulement vous prévenir de ne pas faire de vagues. Vous récupérerez votre disparu en temps voulu. En attendant, restez ici et tenez vous tranquille.

\- Vous êtes au courant pour la disparition d'Hermès ? S'étonna Diomos.

\- Bien sur qu'il est au courant ! Je parie que c'est lui qui l'a fait disparaître. Hermès jouait de mauvais tours à tout le monde, il a du en avoir sa part.

Kael esquissa un sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je l'ai parfois aidé dans ses entreprises. C'était le bon temps... lorsque nous n'étions encore que des adolescents malicieux.

Il laissa un moment de profond silence se passer puis se dirigea vers le corps inconscient de Sun, qui gisait dans un coin et vers Ingrid qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je reprends le dragon et la jeune dame, ils ont assez profité de votre hospitalité. Déclara t'il en faisant disparaître les liens qui retenaient Ingrid.

\- Ils restent là ! Protesta Héracles. Je ne les laisserai pas partir avant d'avoir récupéré Hyphidorus !

\- Le fils d'Apollon ne risque rien là où il est, sinon de se faire tripoter un peu par Reno Sinclair qui semble le trouver à son goût, cela les occupera un moment et ne devrait pas porter à conséquences. Répondit nonchalamment Kael en aidant Ingrid à garder son équilibre.

Il hissa ensuite Sun en travers de ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie du lieu.

Il se tourna vers Hélas avant de quitter la caverne avec ceux qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Si tu veux nous rejoindre, tu seras le bienvenu, tu es des nôtres après tout. Lui dit il avec douceur.

Hélas lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Je suis toujours un esclave Charun. Même si pour l'heure Zeus m'a prêté à Héracles, je doute qu'il tolère que je me joigne à vous.

Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux de Kael.

\- Zeus est loin d'ici. Dit il en réprimant le sentiment de rage qu'il éprouvait à entendre un membre de son peuple parler ainsi. Il n'a aucun droit sur ce monde.

\- Il en a sur moi. Répondit Hélas avec dignité. J'ai prêté serment, je ne vais pas renier ma parole.

Kael serra les dents et reprit sa progression.

Ingrid posa la main sur son bras.

\- Vous allez vraiment le laisser ainsi ? Demanda t'elle avec une pointe d'indignation.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Vous l'avez entendu, il tient au peu qu'il a, et son honneur est son bien le plus précieux.

Ingrid ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. S'écartant de Kael elle retourna à l'intérieur et marcha jusqu'à Héracles qu'elle défia du regard.

\- Zeus vous l'a remis n'est-ce pas ? Donc, il vous appartient pour le moment. Vous êtes donc autorisé à lui rendre sa liberté. Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas autant d'honneur que lui.

Héracles en suffoqua presque d'indignation.

\- Moi je n'ai pas d'honneur ! Mais comment osez vous ?

\- J'ose en tant que femme que vous avez bassement enlevée, alors que vous saviez qu'elle est mère et que ses enfants sont restés là où elle était avant que vous n'arriviez. Je vous demande réparation pour cet outrage. Puisque vous avez soit disant le sens de l'honneur, vous devriez admettre que j'en ai le droit.

Ingrid avait conscience qu'elle prenait des risques, elle entendit Kael soupirer et revenir vers eux, sans doute inquiet pour elle. Elle n'en continua pas moins à défier Héracles du regard.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

Depuis qu'il avait obtenu la libération de Diomos et par conséquent, celle d'Hélas, il se creusait la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de leur éviter de retomber entre les griffes des Dieux. Zeus s'était offusqué du fait que Diomos s'était permis de critiquer son comportement un jour et l'avait condamné à une éternité de souffrance, ainsi qu'il était coutumier du fait lorsqu'il s'estimait en droit de le faire. Hélas lui était celui qui avait été posté sur les lieux afin de surveiller Diomos et de refouler les importuns.

Héracles avait été furieux d'apprendre que certains dieux, dont Apollon, venaient parfois ajouter aux souffrances du condamné, il était retourné demander réparation, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Hyphidorus s'était proposé comme victime expiatoire pour les actes de son père. Ne pouvant refuser sans sembler mépriser Hyphidorus, il avait accepté de l'emmener. Il s'en louait depuis lors, outre le fait que le fils d'Apollon était d'une agréable compagnie, il était également un combattant redoutable malgré sa cécité.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? La liberté d'Hélas en échange de votre pardon pour votre enlèvement ? Vous avez conscience qu'une fois libre, il ne vous servira pas ?

\- Je n'ai nul besoin d'être servie comme vous semblez aimer l'être, lorsque j'ai besoin que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour moi, je le paye à sa juste valeur.

\- Et s'il entend ne pas se séparer de celui sur qui il a veillé pendant des siècles ?

\- Cette personne est elle également un esclave ? S'enquit Ingrid d'un ton agacé.

\- Non. Répondit Héracles. Il est désormais libre d'aller à sa guise. J'ai obtenu sa liberté en échange de ma venue sur ce monde.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez au moins fait quelque chose de bien dernièrement ? Pour ce qui est de l'ami d'Hélas, il sera le bienvenu.

Héracles tourna la tête et regarda Hélas.

\- Tu as entendu la dame ? Il va te falloir me lâcher, tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer à me tenir et partir d'ici.

\- J'ai entendu. Mais je préfère rester ici encore un peu et je pense que Diomos partage cette opinion. Répondit Hélas. Lorsque ce qui se prépare sera terminé, nos routes pourront se séparer, mais pour l'heure il n'en est pas question.

\- Hélas ! Zeus t'a remis à moi, ce qui veut dire que tu dois m'obéir, et je t'ordonne de partir avec Diomos et cette femme qui veut bien vous accueillir. Décréta Héracles d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Donc, tu vas me lâcher sans attendre et la suivre où qu'elle aille.

Hélas serra les dents puis le relâcha et se dirigea vers Ingrid qu'il regarda avec froideur.

\- Je continue à dire que cela est une erreur, mais si c'est ce que tout le monde veut, alors j'obéis.

Kael préféra ne pas perdre de temps, il ramena Ingrid et le dragon blanc là d'où ils venaient. Hélas et Diomos le suivirent ainsi qu'Héracles le leur avait demandé, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas l'idée de l'avoir laissé seul dans la grotte.

Rude et Tseng qui montaient la garde s'empressèrent auprès d'eux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Tseng en observant Hélas et Diomos d'un air soupçonneux.

Kael ranima le dragon blanc et le soutint le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, puis se retira sans un mot. Il n'avait rien à dire aux Turks, non qu'il ait des griefs à leur encontre, seulement qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait leur communiquer. Moins ils en sauraient, moins ils se mêleraient de ce qui allait suivre, ils avaient déjà bien assez fait de dégâts par le passé, inutile de courir le risque de les voir remettre cela.

\- Où est mon frère ? Questionna Ingrid sans répondre à la question de Tseng, qu'elle jugeait inutile. Sun et elle étaient de retour, ils étaient libres et même si pour l'heure le dragon blanc n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, ils étaient en assez bonne forme et cela se voyait clairement.

\- Dans son bureau, il discute avec Reeve Tuesti. Le WRO a pris Elena en otage. Ils essayent de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Ingrid fronça les sourcils. Elle fit face à Tseng, le visage fermé et le regard sombre.

\- Comment cela, le WRO a pris Elena en otage ? Pourquoi auraient ils fait cela ? Que s'est il passé ?

\- La situation est devenue compliquée, entre la disparition de Loz et de Yazoo, le fait que nous ayons enfermé Shalua Rui... commença Tseng.

\- Vous avez enfermé Shalua ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

\- Nous... reprit Tseng.

Ingrid le fit taire une seconde fois, d'un geste impérieux.

\- Peu m'importe, vous allez me conduire auprès d'elle. Rude, vous, vous allez mener mes invités dans une chambre confortable. Je tiens à ce qu'ils ne soient ni enfermés, ni séparés, j'espère avoir été bien claire.

Tseng se fit plus sombre et indiqua à Rude de ne pas bouger.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à vos ordres. Fit il valoir. Nous obéissons à...

\- Vous n'obéissez clairement à personne, surtout pas à mon frère ! Mais les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant. Je suis une Shinra, une descendante de Riwan et je vous déconseille de me tenir tête. Maintenant, vous allez faire ce que je viens de vous dire, et sans perdre une seconde où je vais vous montrer ce dont je suis réellement capable.

Son regard flamboyait, sa marque de naissance commençait à se recouvrir d'écailles. Tseng leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Comme vous voudrez... murmura t'il avec lassitude.

Il se tourna vers Rude.

\- Tu as tes ordres. Nous nous verrons plus tard. Conduis les à l'étage des invités. Retrouve moi ensuite devant le bureau de Rufus.

Rude hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les trois personnes dont on lui avait confié la charge. Il les invita à le suivre et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas sans hésiter. Tseng regarda alors Ingrid.

\- Nous y allons ?

\- Oui. Plus vite j'aurai mis un terme à cette situation absurde, mieux cela sera. Il n'est pas question que nous replongions dans les erreurs du passé, cela doit rester derrière nous.

Tseng la conduisit sans dire un seul mot jusqu'à l'endroit où était détenue Shalua, il en déverrouilla la porte et se retira sans un regard en arrière.

Il se sentait fatigué au delà du possible. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été par le passé. Il regagna ses appartements d'un pas lourd et s'immobilisa une fois la porte passée.

Alors qu'il restait là, l'esprit en déroute, trop fatigué pour avoir envie de faire un seul pas de plus, il sentit la présence de Jenova revenir en force en lui.

"As tu donc abandonné toute fierté ? Ironisa l'entité. Toi qui étais si fier jadis... te voila réduit à obéir à une femme qui n'est même pas de ceux qui ont le droit de te dire quoi faire. Si tu me rejoignais, les choses seraient différentes, je ne me comporterais pas comme elle vient de le faire, je ferai de toi quelqu'un d'important. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire le bon choix, il te suffit de me dire oui, et tout ce dont tu ne veux plus ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir."

Tseng ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Que la calamité fasse de lui ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en moquait à présent. Il n'avait plus d'importance pour qui que ce soit de toute façon. Il avait épuisé jusqu'à son dernier espoir, perdu Yazoo. Ce qui adviendrait par la suite n'était plus de son ressort.

Satisfaite Jenova le ramena à elle et contempla l'homme dont elle avait enfin réussi à vaincre la volonté. Il lui avait donné du mal, mais à présent il était entre ses mains. Elle caressa le visage figé du chef des turks de ses doigts froids sans qu'il ne réagisse.

Elle se sentait en bonne voie, avec lui entre ses mains, elle avait fait un sérieux pas en avant. Il était la clef pour mettre la main sur le nouveau bienveillant et peut être même sur l'un des dragons.

Elle le plongea dans le sommeil, pour l'heure il ne lui était d'aucune aide, mais le moment venu, elle saurait lui trouver une utilité. Quelqu'un comme lui pouvait toujours servir.

Elle lança un regard rapide en direction de son double, qui continuait à s'égarer docilement dans l'illusion générée par leurs ennemis. Ces imbéciles pensaient vraiment avoir réussi à la piéger de façon si ridicule ? Cela était tout de même un peu vexant, qu'ils puissent croire qu'elle se fasse avoir de la sorte sans se douter de rien. Elle avait senti le piège à l'instant même où ils avaient commencé à le déployer, mais elle avait préféré leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient réussi. Ainsi, elle les prendrait par surprise.

Elle se lova sur la couche qu'elle s'était fabriquée et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait prendre un peu de repos, en attendant que le moment soit venu de passer à la suite.

Les alliés de Minerva étaient en train de se fatiguer, c'était parfait. Ils allaient de plus lui faciliter la tâche en s'attaquant au gardien de la source de son pouvoir, ce dernier se montrait réticent à lui obéir depuis qu'elle avait été mise à mal par les Cetras. Il était temps qu'il disparaisse, si d'autres qu'elle se chargeaient de la corvée, ce serait vraiment idéal.

Elle soupira d'aise, malgré le fait que le corps humain dans lequel elle se trouvait contrainte depuis plusieurs années soit quelque peu altéré par les mauvaises conditions de vie. Elle allait devoir en trouver un autre... il devenait pour le moins inconfortable, répondait de moins en moins bien à ses sollicitations, l'esprit de la femme s'éteignait peu à peu, perdant sa hargne première, malgré tous ses efforts pour entretenir en elle la flamme de la haine, elle la sentait lui échapper.

C'était le problème avec les âmes humaines, elles étaient périssables, ne tenaient pas la distance lorsqu'elle entendait s'en servir.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et considéra Tseng pensivement.

Peut être pourrait elle se glisser d'avantage en lui qu'elle ne l'avait prévu à l'origine. Elle n'aimait guère l'idée d'occuper un corps masculin, même si elle l'avait déjà fait.

Elle esquissa une moue et referma les yeux.

Elle aviserait un peu plus tard, pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas urgence, le corps qu'elle occupait tiendrait encore un peu.

 _À suivre_


	76. Chapter 76

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 76**

 _An 2012_

Shalua se leva de son siège en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, ce ne furent pas les turks ou leur patron qui entrèrent, mais Ingrid.

Shalua la considéra avec surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la sœur de Rufus venait lui rendre visite. Cela n'avait pas grand sens, mais depuis quelques temps, ce qui avait du sens commençait à se faire rare.

Ne sachant trop que faire, elle resta debout et attendit sans dire mot.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce qui vient de se produire. Votre détention est scandaleuse, j'ai donc pris sur moi d'y mettre un terme. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, je ne peux hélas pas parler au nom des miens, mais je le fais en mon nom propre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop malmenée. Déclara Ingrid, surprenant plus encore Shalua.

Ingrid lui indiqua la porte qu'elle avait laissé ouverte.

\- Vous avez sans doute hâte de partir d'ici.

Shalua préféra ne pas bouger, redoutant un piège. Voyant cela Ingrid laissa échapper un profond soupir, puis se détourna et quitta la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait à ce niveau, à Shalua de prendre ses responsabilités quand à la suite. Elle, elle devait à présent aller voir ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et Reeve Tuesti. Vu comment tout cela avait débuté, elle redoutait que leurs échanges actuels n'arrangent rien, bien au contraire, vu leurs caractères respectifs, ils risquaient de déclencher une nouvelle guerre par simple orgueil. Elle devait absolument empêcher que cela se produise.

Elle regrettait qu'Angeal soit loin, il aurait été de bon conseil, peut être même aurait été écouté par les deux hommes.

Shalua quitta à son tour la chambre, et constata qu'en dehors d'Ingrid, il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Ce n'était donc pas un piège, ce qui la rassura quelque peu, elle se hâta de rejoindre la jeune femme blonde.

\- Pourquoi être venu à mon aide ? Questionna t'elle, tout en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, et encore moins que mon frère et votre dirigeant soient en train de discuter. Je redoute que cela finisse mal. Répondit Ingrid dont le visage trahissait la réelle inquiétude.

Shalua ne pouvait lui donner tort sur ce point.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner ? Je ne peux affirmer avec certitude pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque aide, mais je peux au moins intervenir.

\- Volontiers. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour leur faire entendre raison.

oOo

Reno qui s'était auto affecté à la surveillance d'Hyphidorus était vraiment intrigué par le curieux personnage. Depuis que Rufus avait raccompagné Yael, ou celle qui avait pris sa place, auprès de leur enfant, et que Tseng avait invité l'homme aux yeux bandés à s'installer dans une chambre avant de l'y laisser, il ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

Il n'osait pas aborder franchement l'homme, malgré l'envie qu'il en avait de le faire. Il redoutait de se voir refouler sans ménagement, après tout, il n'avait pas été des plus sympathiques envers lui, le coup de bâton électrique était sans doute de trop, même s'il avait des conséquences atténuantes. La situation était vraiment tendue lorsqu'il s'était permis ce geste malheureux. Il était un turk, avait été formé pour se battre et assurer la protection des membres de la famille Shinra, entre autres choses. Bon, bien entendu, il devait bien admettre qu'il se foutait un peu de cette partie du contrat, la protection de la famille Shinra ne l'avait jamais préoccupé des masses, encore moins après ce qu'il avait enduré avec la bénédiction du père Shinra.

Depuis la chambre, Hyphidorus ne manquait pas un seul des déplacements de celui qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

Son odorat lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait de celui lui ayant infligé cette douleur intense, il ne savait trop comment il avait fait, mais n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience, même s'il était intrigué par ce détail. Comment l'autre avait il fait ? Les habitants de ce monde avaient ils donc des pouvoirs ? Il n'était pas sans savoir que certains Dieux étaient capables de maîtriser la foudre, à commencer par Zeus, mais il n'avait pas le sentiment que ce soit le cas de cet individu. Même s'il avait eu l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre, il était conscient que ce n'était pas le cas, s'il avait enduré la foudre ses blessures auraient été bien plus graves.

Son ouïe elle l'informait que l'autre n'était pas des plus sereins, sa façon de marcher, et de respirer étaient parlants, il était nerveux et cela n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Hyphidorus ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait à l'agresser à nouveau, mais l'entendre aller et venir de la sorte commençait à le rendre un peu nerveux également.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, voulant mettre un terme à cette situation inconfortable pour eux, Hyphidorus décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Si vous entriez ? Je ne sais pas ce qui vous soucie autant, mais nous pouvons peut être en discuter. Lança t'il d'une voix forte.

Reno s'arrêta net, surpris par cet appel qu'il n'attendait pas et qui était pour le moins imprévu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa victime puisse avoir le cran de lui proposer de venir parler avec lui.

Il hésita à y répondre, à entrer dans la chambre. L'autre avait beau être aveugle, il était indéniablement costaud et il ne manquait pas de courage visiblement.

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Assura Hyphidorus devant le manque de réaction de celui qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

Reno tiqua. L'autre était tout de même un peu gonflé pour un aveugle !

Il entra dans la chambre d'un pas rapide, agacé par la tranquille assurance de l'aveugle. Hyphidorus l'attendait, paisiblement assis sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartées, ce qui remontait sa tunique un peu plus que Reno l'aurait souhaité. Même si le principal était encore caché, les jambes solides de l'aveugle étaient largement dénudées. Le turk n'avait pas pour habitude de s'exciter pour si peu, mais il n'avait pas souvent été confronté à pareille vision non plus.

Il avala sa salive avec effort, réprimant l'envie de demander à l'autre de refermer les jambes, il ne tenait pas à dévoiler son trouble, ni à passer pour quelqu'un de prude. Sans compter, qu'en vérité, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas désagréable à contempler.

Hyphidorus qui tendait l'oreille entendit la respiration de l'autre se faire plus oppressée, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la colère qui la rendait différente. Surpris, mais pas choqué, il écouta, afin de comprendre ce qui expliquait cette respiration presque haletante. La conclusion qui lui venait à l'entendre, le plongea dans le désarroi.

Celui qui l'avait fait souffrir semblait être en proie à une certaine excitation, son rythme cardiaque s'était également altéré, devenant plus rapide. Restait à comprendre pour quelle raison.

Il se laissa aller à se lécher les lèvres par réflexe et entendit presque celui qu'il avait invité à entrer gémir.

Cette fois, il était fixé et se figea, plus surpris encore et ne sachant comment réagir. Jamais encore qui que ce soit avait semblé troublé par sa présence. Tous savaient ce que cachait son bandeau et redoutaient d'y être confrontés. Il baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui même, priant pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il avait changé d'avis et voulait être laissé seul.

Après l'incident, alors qu'il était très jeune encore, rejeté par ses parents, traité par les Dieux comme quantité négligeable, il avait erré dans l'Olympe et avait été pris en charge par une vieille lice appartenant à Artémis qui l'avait introduit au sein de la meute. Les chiens lui avaient appris à survivre, lui avaient permis de découvrir ses premiers dons, entre autres ceux de communiquer mentalement avec eux et de voir par leurs yeux s'ils acceptaient qu'il entre dans leur esprit. Il aurait pu vivre longtemps ainsi, tel un enfant sauvage, si Athéna, venue rendre visite à Artémis, n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et décidé de le prendre en charge. Après l'avoir apprivoisé, non sans mal, il était devenu méfiant au fil des ans, elle s'était fait un devoir de l'instruire dans l'art du combat. Il s'était révélé bon élève malgré sa cécité. Il était ainsi devenu adulte, aux côtés de la Déesse, qui l'avait peu à peu ramené vers les autres Dieux, lesquels s'étaient résignés à sa présence, mais sans cacher qu'ils n'appréciaient pas sa compagnie.

Il avait pensé un temps partir se réfugier parmi les humains, mais Athéna l'en avait dissuadé, lui disant qu'avec ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il cachait sous son bandeau, exigence des autres Dieux qui ne voulaient pas l'avoir sous les yeux, il serait en danger parmi les hommes. Elle l'avait mis en garde contre leur cupidité. Lui affirmant que s'il se risquait parmi eux, et que son visage venait à être dévoilé, ils n'auraient de cesse de s'emparer de ce qui couvrait son front et ses yeux.

Il était très jeune encore, et cet avertissement lui avait fait peur, depuis lors, il voyait les humains comme des êtres avides, dépourvus de la moindre pitié.

Il avait cru pouvoir leur résister, mais il mesurait à présent combien il s'était montré présomptueux, ils avaient des forces dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence et toute sa force et son habileté ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité face à ce dont était capable celui qui se tenait devant lui.

Par dessus tout, il était effondré par la perversion de cet individu. Être troublé de la sorte par quelqu'un d'aussi laid que lui...

Même si Athéna l'avait pris sous sa protection, elle ne lui avait pas caché qu'elle ne le faisait que par pitié et qu'il restait un être à l'aspect repoussant pour les Dieux, qu'il ne devait donc pas se risquer à tenter quoi que ce soit sous peine de chagrin et de déception.

Reno fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement surprenant. D'un seul coup l'homme plein d'assurance qu'il avait en face de lui avait fait place à quelqu'un de bien moins impressionnant, malgré sa haute taille et son évidente parfaite condition physique, l'autre semblait effrayé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'avait encore rien dit, ni fait, qui justifie un changement aussi brusque.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec. Mal à l'aise il ne savait trop comment réagir à présent.

Hyphidorus ne répondit pas.

Reno se rapprocha un peu, posa la main sur l'épaule en partie dénudée du blond qui se raidit immédiatement, mais n'osa pas la repousser.

Ce contact qui n'avait rien d'agressif étonna Hyphidorus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un humain se soucie de lui, surtout celui-ci.

\- Oui. Répondit il au bout d'un moment, conscient que rester silencieux ne l'aiderait en rien.

\- Tant mieux. Sourit Reno, soulagé de voir que son interlocuteur se reprenait. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose sans m'en rendre compte. Vous m'avez invité à entrer pour qu'on discute et d'un coup, vous vous repliez comme animal traqué.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des humains. Murmura Hyphidorus. Vous êtes les premiers à qui il me soit donné de rencontrer. Je n'avais jamais quitté les terres des Dieux.

\- Ah, OK... commenta Reno, prenant note de l'information.

Il n'osa pas demander combien ils étaient sur ce fameuses terres, parfois il valait mieux rester dans l'ignorance, et puis, l'autre étant aveugle, il était possible qu'il n'en ait pas la moindre idée.

\- Mais, pourquoi en être parti ? Questionna t'il au bout d'un moment, poussé par la curiosité. Je veux dire, même si vous êtes costaud, partir à l'aventure comme ça, en étant aveugle... c'est tout de même sacrément risqué non ?

Hyphidorus se redressa, piqué au vif par le propos.

\- Je suis peut être aveugle, mais je sais me battre ! Protesta t'il.

\- Pas eu l'impression que cela faisait le poids contre mon bâton. Ironisa Reno.

\- J'ai appris à lutter à la loyale. Rétorqua Hyphidorus avec fierté.

\- Nous, on nous apprend à gagner. Je crois que c'est nettement mieux. La preuve, je suis toujours debout, alors que vous vous êtes écroulé en gémissant. Au fait, c'est normal que vous vous mettiez à luire dans ces moments là ?

\- Mes parents sont des divinités de la lumière, donc oui. Soupira Hyphidorus en se détournant.

\- Tous les deux ? S'enquit Reno.

\- Oui, du soleil et de la lune. Précisa Hyphidorus.

Reno laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- Rien que cela ? Ben mon vieux, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui on dirait.

Hyphidorus frissonna.

Il n'était pas n'importe qui en effet, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans la situation actuelle. Lorsque Héracles avait fait irruption parmi eux, accusant Apollon de viol sur Diomos et demandant réparation, Zeus, qui n'était pas innocent dans l'affaire, avait vite accordé ce droit et Héracles avait exigé qu'Apollon lui livre un de ses fils en compensation. Hyphidorus y avait vu une occasion unique d'échapper à l'Olympe et s'était proposé. Apollon avait protesté avec mollesse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était en vérité soulagé

\- Détrompez vous, je n'ai aucune importance. Mon père a été soulagé de mon départ. Ma mère, elle n'a plus d'intérêt pour moi depuis longtemps.

Reno soupira, ces propos lui étaient familiers, lui aussi avait connu quelque chose de ce genre.

\- C'est moche. Mais vous en avez fini avec eux à présent, vous êtes loin d'eux. Vous avez l'intention de retourner là bas ou vous avez d'autres projets ?

Hyphidorus secoua la tête avec nervosité.

\- Je n'ai aucun projet, j'ai entrevu une porte de sortie, je m'y suis engouffré, sans prendre le temps de prévoir l'avenir... je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait. Avoua t'il avec un peu de nervosité.

Reno le regarda avec incrédulité. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'on puisse agir de façon aussi irréfléchie. Même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse, il prenait toujours le temps de réfléchir un minimum avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais bon, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer l'autre, il n'était qu'un humain et non un Dieu.

Il retira sa main, un peu refroidi par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le gars était peut être doté d'un corps à tomber par terre, mais niveau esprit, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Fallait être sérieusement crétin pour partir de chez soi sans prévoir un minimum. Il aurait bien voulu passer un peu de bon temps avec lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se retrouver avec une charge de plus sur les bras. Il aimait trop sa liberté, et sa petite vie sympa, pour prendre en charge un dieu pas très malin et aveugle de surcroît.

Hyphidorus haussa les épaules avec ennui, devinant ce qu'il pensait.

\- N'allez pas vous faire des idées, je ne cherche pas à me caser, avec un humain encore moins qu'avec un Dieu. Lâcha t'il d'un ton hautain. Je ne suis pas tout à fait stupide, pas d'avantage désespéré. S'il le faut, je retournerai sur les terres des Dieux.

\- Mais vous êtes partant pour un petit tour entre les draps, ou au dessus ? Questionna Reno avec malice.

Hyphidorus resta sans réaction, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Répondit il au bout d'un moment, cessant d'essayer de décrypter ces propos sibyllins.

\- Tant mieux, parce que moi non plus, en fait, si je parlais de faire un tour entre les draps, ce n'était pas pour dormir, mais pour faire des galipettes.

\- Je doute qu'un lit soit le meilleur endroit pour ce genre d'activités. Murmura Hyphidorus, un peu mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose dans le ton de celui qui était en face de lui commençait à lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de passer totalement à côté du véritable sens des propos.

Reno se lécha les lèvres avec application, autant d'ingénuité était un véritable pousse au crime, même pour quelqu'un de raisonnable et correct, ce qu'il ne prétendait pas être.

Se retournant, il marcha jusqu'à la porte, la ferma avec soin et tira le verrou. Tant pis pour les conséquences, il était bien trop tenté. Peut être allait il y laisser la vie, ou au minimum regretter son audace, mais au moins il aurait essayé, il aurait des remords, mais pas des regrets.

\- Vous faites quoi ? S'étonna Hyphidorus qui n'avait pas manqué d'entendre et ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Je m'assure que personne ne viendra nous déranger pendant que je vous prouve qu'un lit est au contraire l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de choses. Répondit Reno en revenant vers lui et en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser sur le lit.

Surpris, un peu alarmé, mais pas au point de se débattre, Hyphidorus se laissa aller sur les draps. Il aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses et avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas être déçu. Le ton employé par l'humain indiquait clairement qu'il était à son affaire et savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer et qu'il n'écouterait pas si un non lui était opposé.

Enchanté de cette docilité qui indiquait qu'il pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin, Reno se fit un plaisir de poursuivre, commença à faire glisser la tunique le long du corps qui ne lui résistait pas.

Hyphidorus était aussi séduisant nu qu'il le pensait. Le bandeau rouge qui entourait sa tête, cachant ses yeux, rajoutait à sa séduction.

Pourtant, si excitant cela soit d'être en face d'un amant potentiel aux yeux bandés, Reno désirait le voir dans son entier, et pour cela, il se devait de lui retirer ce dernier bout de tissus.

Mais, lorsqu'il tendit la main pour le défaire, celle d'Hyphidorus l'arrêta net. S'il s'était laissé dévêtir sans protester, il n'entendait pas dévoiler son secret.

\- Non. Dit il d'une voix ferme et teintée d'angoisse. Je ne dois jamais être privé de ce bandeau. Il ne faut pas y toucher.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Une malédiction s'y attache ? Plaisanta Reno.

Hyphidorus lui tourna le dos, blessé par la moquerie.

\- Pire qu'une malédiction. Souffla t'il, au bord des larmes. L'horreur de ce qu'est devenu mon visage.

 _À suivre_


	77. Chapter 77

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite de « Trois papillons autour d'une flamme » inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites ». Contrairement à « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique », qui commence trois ans plus tôt, elle débute en 2012.**

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

* * *

 **Le temps des gardiens**

 **Chapitre 77**

 _An 2012_

Jenova se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose était en train de se passer là où elle avait caché ceux qu'elle avait amené avec elle, elle percevait une présence non loin.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa et constata avec dépit que le corps qu'elle occupait peinait à répondre. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le restaurer, à deux reprises, après que Genesis s'en soit pris à lui, mais lors de la seconde attaque, il avait été pour le moins altéré et l'obligeait depuis lors à se montrer prudente.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas se rendre en personne là bas, elle allait devoir faire appel à l'un de ses pions.

Elle tourna la tête vers le corps immobile de Tseng qu'elle maintenait sous son emprise depuis un moment déjà et qui ne semblait pas chercher à s'en délivrer.

L'envoyer lui était une sérieuse prise de risque, mais cela serait un test qui lui permettrait d'établir si elle pouvait vraiment l'utiliser pour ses projets à venir.

Se rapprochant de lui, elle commença à renforcer son emprise sur lui. Elle n'allait pas s'introduire totalement en lui pour le moment, pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas assuré qu'elle le pouvait sans risque, surtout, elle ne voulait pas risquer de s'y retrouver bloquée. Même si son corps actuel était en mauvais état, elle préférait y rester, quelque chose lui disait que cela était préférable.

Enfin, assurée qu'elle le tenait totalement sous son emprise, elle l'envoya en direction du cratère nord.

oOo

Parvenu au cratère nord, Zack, qui avait pour l'heure fait rentrer les armes dans son épée, s'aventura avec précaution dans la première cavité sombre qu'il découvrit sur sa route. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que c'était là qu'il devait se rendre.

Retenant son souffle, il progressa avec lenteur, tendant l'oreille, attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

Dans l'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait pour le moment, il avait presque l'impression de voir bouger les murs par moment, si bien qu'il cessa à plusieurs reprises d'avancer pour y regarder de plus près, mais sans jamais rien voir de suspect. Il laissa échapper un rire forcé, se moquant de lui même.

Il n'y avait rien de menaçant pour le moment, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se retrouvait dans le repaire de Jenova que des monstres allaient sortir des murs, il devait cesser de se monter la tête.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir croisé beaucoup de monstres capables de faire ce genre de choses...

Tout en continuant sa progression, il s'efforça de se remémorer tous les monstres qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter, histoire d'être certain qu'aucun ne possédait de capacités de ce genre.

Brusquement, un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit stopper net une nouvelle fois.

Il fronça les sourcils, alarmé par le fait que les pas arrivent de l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas logique... qui pouvait bien approcher ? Un ennemi aurait du surgir de l'intérieur, pas de l'autre côté... Tout d'abord sur ses gardes, une main sur son épée, il attendit de voir qui arrivait.

Lorsqu'il vit surgir Tseng, malgré sa surprise de le voir en cet endroit, sa première réaction fut le soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le chef des turks tirer son arme et la braquer dans sa direction. Le mauvais pressentiment qui le tenait depuis un moment revint le titiller plus fortement encore.

\- Tseng ? Dit il afin de dissiper son sentiment de malaise et nouer le dialogue.

Il savait que Tseng était un turk, mais il lui faisait confiance, même si parfois ce dernier n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix, et avait servi les intérêts de la SHINRA, ce temps là était révolu, la SHINRA n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tseng n'était plus un ennemi. Il pouvait compter sur lui, comme il l'avait fait des années plus tôt, avant que sa vie ne sombre dans le chaos et que tous ses repères volent en éclats.

Si Tseng avait tiré son arme et la tournait vers lui cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il allait lui tirer dessus, ce n'était pas envisageable, ils étaient dans le même camps.

Le tir le pris par surprise, atteint à l'épaule, il sursauta sous l'effet du choc que cela lui causait. Pour accomplir cette mission il s'était reformé un corps et la balle qui s'enfonça dans sa chair lui rappela douloureusement le jour où il était mort. Très vite il sentit son sang se mettre à couler, mais déjà ses protecteurs avaient réagi et l'emportèrent loin de son agresseur avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire feu à nouveau.

Une fois en sécurité Zack porta une main un peu tremblante à son épaule blessée.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait vraiment de vivre ce qui venait de se produire. Tseng lui avait tiré dessus... alors qu'ils auraient du être dans le même camps... mais était-ce vraiment Tseng ? Peut être était il en train de se faire manipuler, avait été trompé et le tireur n'était qu'un imposteur.

Son regard tourna au blanc lumineux, tandis que la rage l'envahissait.

Si tel était le cas, alors il n'avait aucune raison de prendre des gants, il pouvait riposter et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Le salopard l'avait pris par surprise, mais à présent, il n'avait plus l'avantage, bien au contraire, il allait très vite comprendre qu'il avait fait une grave erreur en ne tirant qu'une fois.

oOo

Jenova était contrariée, elle avait ordonné à sa marionnette de tirer pour tuer, mais Tseng ne l'avait pas fait, le piètre tir n'avait fait que blesser et alarmer l'intrus. Elle renforça son emprise un peu plus, et repoussa l'esprit récalcitrant en arrière. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de prendre le contrôle de son corps, sans cela Tseng ne parviendrait à rien. Elle était d'autant plus contrariée qu'elle n'était pas familière des armes à feux et avait peu de chances d'égaler Tseng à ce niveau. Elle était certaine de parvenir à utiliser celle du chef des turks, mais elle doutait de pouvoir faire mieux que lors du premier tir.

Assurant l'arme dans sa main, persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revoir celui qu'elle avait tenté de tuer, elle attendit.

oOo

Kael rejoignit Genesis et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le jeune homme roux lui rendit son regard, le visage dépourvu de sentiment.

Kael lui fit signe de le suivre, et de laisser le reste du petit groupe chargé de réunir les esprits d'Ys agir sans lui.

Genesis ne chercha pas à discuter, il était préparé à cela depuis un long moment déjà. Depuis qu'il avait constaté que le corps de sa mère avait survécu à leur seconde confrontation, malgré les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé alors. Une fois encore Jenova avait réussi à le garder en vie et à le restaurer, mais cette fois, il ne ferait pas l'erreur de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion comme lors de ses deux premières tentatives, cette fois, il allait s'assurer qu'elle était morte et bien morte et qu'il ne restait pas assez de son corps pour le régénérer une nouvelle fois.

Il n'éprouvait plus rien pour la femme dont il entendait détruire définitivement le corps. Elle avait elle même tué tout sentiment filial en lui depuis des années.

Posant la main sur la garde de son épée, il emboîta le pas à Kael.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne montre rien, qu'il ne ressente plus rien, il n'en était pas moins tendu. Il avait conscience qu'il était sur le point de mettre un terme à un pan de sa vie.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans la grotte où était Jenova. Concentrée sur le contrôle du corps de Tseng l'entité ne réalisa pas immédiatement leur présence, lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, il était déjà trop tard, Genesis avait déjà tiré son arme et abaissait son bras.

Avant que Jenova ait pu bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit, la lame l'avait déjà atteinte, lui tranchant la gorge et la décapitant dans la foulée. La tête de la femme qu'elle avait possédé pendant des années roula à terre. Expulsée du cadavre par cette mort brutale Jenova tenta de fuir, et de trouver refuge dans un autre corps, mais elle fut tout aussi brusquement immobilisée par une force qui dépassait la sienne.

Stupéfaite, elle réalisa que Kael, celui dont elle ne s'était jamais préoccupé, avait réussi à la capturer.

Genesis resta un moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre de celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de la tuer, il se sentait oppressé. Il y avait cru les deux autres fois, à présent, même alors qu'il voyait le sang se répandre sur le sol, qu'il fixait la tête aux yeux aveugles et le corps qui gisaient à quelques pas, il ne parvenait à le faire.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, son arme toujours en main. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que cette fois la femme était bien morte. Il la toucha, la poussa, sans obtenir de réactions, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit, se releva lentement, presque maladroitement, comme pris d'ivresse alors qu'il n'en était rien, et rangea son arme désormais inutile.

Levant les mains, il se concentra intensément. Des flammes jaillirent, nimbant son corps, courant le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses doigts. Il les dirigea vers le cadavre et le regarda s'enflammer. Il les renouvela jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent, larmes de soulagement et de douleur, son esprit était plus tourmenté que jamais. Cette fois, sa mère ne se relèverait pas, mais lui n'était pas en paix pour autant. Était il l'instrument de la justice ou bien un meurtrier ?

Kael le laissa se débattre avec sa conscience malmenée, il avait à faire une chose difficile. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à capturer Jenova, il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait plus nuire.

Déclenchant les pouvoirs hérités de son père, il revint quelques mois en arrière dans le temps et s'introduisit dans une chambre.

Il resta un moment immobile, maîtrisant toujours sa prisonnière, fixant le couple endormi dans le lit à quelques pas.

Il avait le cœur serré, terriblement honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Surveillant le corps de la femme, il attendit le moment propice puis déchira l'âme de Jenova en deux et plaça les deux parties dans les embryons qui se formaient tout juste.

Il se recula ensuite, patienta encore un peu afin de s'assurer que l'âme de Jenova n'allait pas se reconstituer et prendre la fuite, puis, une fois certain qu'elle était désormais inoffensive jusqu'à ce que les deux enfants s'éveillent à la conscience, ce qui ne se produirait pas avant des années si on ne les séparait pas, et ne serait jamais si elles étaient séparées dès la naissance.

Eslyn se matérialisa à ses côtés et le regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de rancune.

Kael baissa la tête. Même si elle ne disait rien, il ne pouvait ignorer sa réprobation, il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille de condamner les jumelles de Yael à un tel destin.

Même s'il savait déjà qu'en les gardant loin l'une de l'autre, il n'y aurait aucun risque de voir Jenova revenir, cela n'en était pas moins cruel. Elles ne pourraient jamais être réunies et leurs parents ne sauraient pas d'avantage pourquoi l'une de leurs filles leur avait été arrachée sitôt née.

Kael se voyait mal leur expliquer que l'âme déchirée en deux de la calamité avait été placée en elles et que les garder éloignées était le seul moyen d'empêcher son retour. Rufus et Yael avaient déjà enduré bien assez, il était inutile de les charger d'un fardeau supplémentaire.

Sans oser regarder Eslyn il regagna son époque.

Minerva l'attendait, sortie du sommeil quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait immédiatement su ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle le regarda avec gravité.

Kael baissa la tête.

\- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien... murmura t'il.

\- Je ne peux pas me taire Kael. Répondit Minerva. C'est un acte terrible que tu viens d'accomplir... pourquoi avoir choisi ces enfants là précisément ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont de notre sang, du sien donc, capables de l'accueillir et qu'il n'était pas envisageable de choisir des enfants humains. Leurs corps n'auraient pas tenu, et cela aurait été bien trop cruel et injuste.

\- Plus cruel que ce à quoi cela nous a condamné Kael ? Nous ne connaîtrons jamais Marisol. Es-tu au moins certain que ceux à qui elle a été confiée sauront prendre soin d'elle ?

Kael ferma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude, mais il avait bon espoir que cela soit le cas malgré tout. Pour élever la petite fille innocente, avoir en elle un fragment de l'âme de Jenova ne faisait pas d'elle une coupable, il avait choisi le couple de Dieux les plus aimants qui soit. Eros et Psychée étaient de loin le meilleur choix possible et ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde lorsqu'il leur avait présenté sa requête.

\- Tu l'as toi même conduite chez eux, tu sais qu'ils sont de bons parents, leur fille était ravie d'avoir une petite sœur. Tout ira bien. Affirma t'il. Marisol sera heureuse avec eux. Elle ne manquera de rien.

Minerva ne pouvait nier, lorsqu'elle avait remis l'enfant au couple, tout était déjà prêt pour la recevoir et la fille d'Eros et de Psychée semblait effectivement enchantée de son arrivée. Elle était cependant quelque peu soucieuse de l'accueil des autres Dieux.

Sous ses yeux, Kael se transforma et se détourna, sans rouvrir les yeux, se guidant avec ses autres sens, il s'éloigna d'elle. La façon dont il se tenait l'éclairait mieux que des mots.

Il souffrait et elle ne faisait que renforcer sa peine.

Elle soupira, prenant conscience qu'il venait de s'attaquer à sa propre mère, même s'il ne l'avait pas tuée, il lui avait causé des dommages et fait en sorte que cela ne puisse être inversé. Si monstrueuse qu'ait pu être Jenova, elle n'en était pas moins celle à qui il devait d'être en vie, une mère dont il avait été séparé à un âge très tendre et qui lui avait manqué depuis lors. Une mère dont il pleurait la perte.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et noua ses bras autour de sa taille, appuya sa joue contre son dos, l'écoutant soupirer profondément.

\- Je suis désolée Kael, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais... mais j'aurai préféré une autre option. Murmura t'elle.

\- Je le sais bien, mais qu'aurai-je pu faire d'autre ? Détruire ma propre mère ? L'exiler comme les Dieux ont exilé mon père ? Aurai-je du l'envoyer le rejoindre d'après toi ? Leur permettre de se retrouver, avec tous les risques que cela comporte ? J'y ai pensé, mais cela présentait bien trop de risques, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, et pourtant... combien j'aurai voulu le faire. Qu'au moins ils soient ensembles... Si les chances qu'être réunis leur permettent de guérir la folie qui s'est emparé d'eux avaient été plus fortes, je l'aurai fait, mais elles sont si faibles... bien trop faibles, alors que les risques que le fait de se rejoindre ne fasse qu'empirer leur état étaient énormes. Alors oui, j'ai capturé ma mère, déchiré son âme en deux et j'ai altéré l'existence de deux enfants innocentes, bouleversé leurs vies et celles de leurs parents, mais je suis prêt à en payer le prix s'il le faut. Je reconnais mes fautes et je ne résisterai pas s'il est décidé que mon crime est trop grave.

Avant que Minerva n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hélas et Héracles firent leur apparition. Gênée d'avoir été surprise dans un moment d'intimité, Minerva s'écarta de Kael, ce dernier ne chercha pas à la retenir. Rouvrant les yeux il fit face aux arrivants.

\- Tu as osé... souffla Héracles. Sachant que nous étions là... tu as mené ton projet à son terme.

\- Je ne vous avais pas caché que votre présence ne saurait m'arrêter. Répondit Kael sans se départir de son calme.

Il n'était pas surpris de leur venue, il s'y attendait. La disparition d'Hermes, qui avait eu lieu bien des années plus tôt, ne suffisait pas à expliquer qu'ils soient sur Gaïa, la perte d'une clef de portail non plus. Il s'était tout de suite douté que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour les Dieux. Ils avaient besoin d'un témoin pour ce qu'il préparait et s'étaient servis d'Héracles, une fois de plus, il était décidément bien pratique pour eux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accomplir des corvées dont ils ne voulaient pas.

Parvenu à la même conclusion, Héracles lui adressa un regard froid.

\- Ne crois pas que ce que tu viens de faire efface en moi le souvenir de toutes les défaites que tu m'as fait endurer. Grogna le héros des Dieux.

\- Je m'en garderai bien. Répondit Kael.

\- Je vais devoir te ramener auprès de Zeus, pour qu'il décide de ton sort. Affirma Héracles d'un ton contrarié. Beau résultat, tu peux vraiment être fier. Il ne va pas être content du tout. En séparant l'âme de Jenova en deux tu as mis un terme à l'accord qui retenait Chronos dans l'autre dimension. Il sera de retour pour se venger dès qu'il s'en sera rendu compte.

Kael ne protesta pas, il était prêt à cela également. Il savait déjà comment allaient réagir les Dieux. Il savait également ce qu'ils redouteraient une fois qu'il aurait mené son action. Mais ils se trompaient sur un point capital. La disparition de sa mère ne prêtait pas à conséquence, son père n'allait pas débarquer, pour la simple raison que Chronos n'était plus, il avait été englouti par Cronos peu de temps après avoir été exilé au même endroit que lui.

Il l'avait su dès que cela s'était produit, il avait senti l'âme de son père vaciller et disparaître. Il avait grandi avec cette souffrance et cette certitude, sans jamais en parler à personne, préférant laisser les Dieux s'angoisser et redouter qu'un jour son père ne revienne leur demander des comptes.

Maintenant, il était temps pour lui de leur apprendre la terrible vérité. Même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il puisse faire. Il allait leur dire que celui qui risquait de revenir ne serait pas son père, mais le leur. Il espérait qu'ils seraient tous présents pour l'entendre, qu'il pourrait savourer leurs expressions avant de subir son châtiment. Il avait attendu cet instant toute son existence.

 _À suivre_


End file.
